


Cursed Kiss of the Moon

by andbreatheme



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Faeries - Freeform, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Found Family, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bites, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentions of Animal on Animal Hunting, Mentions of Blood, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Rimming, Slow Burn, Spooktober, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, Wolf Instincts, all of the angst, everyone has baggage, light dom, long boi, not a/b/o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 214,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andbreatheme/pseuds/andbreatheme
Summary: Taemin Lee was always simply trying to survive.  He took any odd job thrown his way to support himself and his younger brother, Taeyong.  When he finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time, his life becomes a little more complicated.After his name is cleared, Taemin and his younger brother move across the ocean to Anchorage, Alaska for a new start.  Everything seems to be going well: owning a modest home with a lot of land, a secure job working for the local dentist, and Taeyong starting classes at the local community college...Everything about their new home seems normal until local secrets begin to unfold in the small town.  In a place where everyone knows everyone, secrets don't stay secret for long.  Not to mention all the weird dreams Taemin has been having lately.  Who exactly are all these people fatefully entering his life?There's a war brewing and Taemin finds himself thrown into the middle of it.  Old family secrets, murder mysteries, folklore, love, and supernatural worlds collide.  Will Taemin be able to protect those he loves or will he fall victim to an age-old curse?(Or, the SuperM Spooktober Werewolf [with a dash of Fae] AU no one asked for.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 295
Kudos: 349





	1. Let Me Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, Spooktober is finally upon us.
> 
> When I say this has been my life during quarantine, I MEAN it. This has been probably the story I've put the most time into as far as research and world-building. There are a few things I want to mention before we begin that I feel are very important:
> 
> 1.) This is not an A/B/O fiction. My werewolves take the form of wolves. When I mention things such as Alphas, Omegas, and Betas, I'm using the terms in the sense of wolf pecking order (although I'm aware a pack only has one alpha couple - I did take some liberties). There are some trope themes like scents (because real wolves use scent and sound the most) and a mating bite, but it is once again NOT an A/B/O verse.
> 
> 2.) There are two very distinctly different types of werewolves: those who nature created and those afflicted from a bite from a "rogue" werewolf. You can think of them as generally good versus evil. The differences and similarities will be further explained as the story progresses.
> 
> 3.) There are mentions of murder. Nothing too graphic and no main character deaths. Just be warned that it is part of the underlying story.
> 
> 4.) Wasn't exactly sure how to tag this, but there are mentions of wolves hunting things like deer, rabbits, etc. - all to balance out nature. I know that can be sensitive for some readers (honestly, it was weird writing it) but I wanted to really set the tone that my characters are wolves when they shift and my natural born werewolves were created to balance out nature - like real wolves. Real wolves hunt. I will preface where those chunks start and end incase you are sensitive to those subjects.
> 
> All in all, this story is a work of complete fiction. I would hope everyone knows that. If you're ready for a long journey, buckle up. I hope my points didn't scare anyone off - I personally don't think it's too serious, but I felt it was fair to point those things out. Heed the tags - more pairings and characters to come (there WILL be more pairings and characters that have not been tagged). This has been something fun to write, but something completely different from what I am used to writing, but fun all the same. All chapter titles taken from WayV, EXO, ShinEE, Taemin, and SuperM translated lyrics. This chapter title from WayV's "Say It":
> 
> "Tell me your realest state, let me wake up" - Hendery
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback, as always. Don't be afraid to comment! I made a curious cat and an A03-specific twitter to interact. I promise I'm nice and love to talk about almost anything :)
> 
> Hunting warnings - starts with paragraph "Taemin descended down the rocks..." and ends with "Taemin looked up when he heard the noise of rustling leaves..."
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)

Airplanes weren’t something Taemin Lee was very fond of. In fact, he had never even once had the desire to fly in a plane. In his opinion, there were too many variables that were completely out of his control - something he relished. Unfortunately for Taemin Lee, boarding a plane was his only ticket to starting a new life.

Taemin let out a very quiet sigh as he looked out of the small, oval window to his left. The familiar greys and browns of the tall skyscrapers and multi-million dollar businesses that he had known all his life were now being replaced by seemingly endless hues of whites, blues, and rich greens. 

The colors of nature.

The colors of Anchorage, Alaska.

Taemin looked to his right to find his younger brother, Taeyong, passed out in the seat next to him. His hands were loosely clutching the arms of his plane seat, body slouched low with his head tilted back. His mouth was wide open, soft snores sneaking past plump, pink lips every few minutes. _He can’t be comfortable with his neck at that odd angle,_ Taemin mused. He debated attempting to adjust Taeyong’s posture, but eventually decided against it. They would be landing soon. Taemin would let his brother relax in his Xanax-induced slumber for a little longer.

Taeyong, on the other hand, hated flying for a completely different reason. For him, it was the fear of the unknown. Taeyong had never been on a plane before. Before they left for Anchorage, he had been obsessively researching plane crashes and what the exact chances were that they would plummet to their death across the Pacific Ocean on this very flight.

The answer was roughly four point eighty-six percent.

While that statistic didn’t factor in luck, Taemin knew staying at their former home in Los Angeles had a much higher percentage of life going awry. It was the current reason they were on this very flight: to get a brand new start. How much farther could they have flown to still stay within US borders? Taemin figured Alaska was a large body of water away and the population was sparse in comparison to California. Those were good enough selling points for him. He was just thankful Taeyong had agreed to come with. Taeyong may have been an adult, fresh into his twenties, but Taemin still felt like his parent. He technically had been since the absence of their own parents. He didn’t know if he could handle the constant panic and guilt if he had to leave Taeyong at home to live in the mess he was trying so hard to abandon.

Taemin took a deep breath in, closing his eyes. Bursts of bright red flashed behind his eyelids. Red everywhere - on his hands, on the pavement, splattered across his shirt - 

He gasped, eyes quickly shooting open. He could feel his heart wildly pounding against his ribcage. Even though he had been spared from a horrible fate, he couldn’t think back to that night without actively triggering a panic attack. That was the night that everything changed. He looked down to see his own fingers locked in a white-knuckle grip on the armrests directly to his sides. 

_Would anywhere be far enough?_

_“Good morning ladies and gentleman,”_ a bored, monotonous voice droned through the airplane speakers. _“This is your captain speaking. We will be beginning descent soon to the Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport. As previously stated, keep your seatbelts on while the lights are on.”_ Taemin gently nudged Taeyong next to him. Taeyong’s big, sleepy eyes slowly blinked up at Taemin after he closed his mouth. Taemin let out an internal sigh. He really didn’t know how he would have coped without his younger brother. His presence alone was enough to have Taemin slowly relaxing his tense fingers.

_“Welcome to Alaska - America’s Last Frontier!”_

***

Airports, Taemin was soon starting to realize, were actual hell on earth. It was a guessing game to figure out where to go, passengers scattering like ants in all different directions. All Taemin wanted to do was find his luggage and head to their new home. The odd, “artistic” sculptures and taxidermied polar bears did nothing to sway his general pessimism about the move. They definitely weren’t in Los Angeles anymore.

When he and Taeyong finally found their luggage on the baggage carousel (by sheer dumb luck), Taemin led Taeyong by the arm through the airport. Taeyong let out a small whine.

“Taem,” he griped. “I’m not a baby. You don’t have to drag me through the airport, you know.” Despite his words, he didn’t attempt to pry Taemin’s fingers off where they were firmly settled on his forearm, just past his elbow.

“You _are_ a baby,” Taemin mumbled as his eyes squinted to read the confusing signs hanging from the ceiling. “You are _my_ baby brother.” Taeyong said nothing, adjusting the black baseball cap on his head with the arm not currently claimed by Taemin.

“The air feels different here,” he noted, rocking back on his heels. They were waiting outside for their uber to arrive, Taemin’s eyes glued to the phone in his hand. It was a bit pricey, but it was only a one-time deal. Once they arrived at their home, there would be no need to venture back to the airport. Alaska was not only America’s Last Frontier (as numerous posters kept reminding him), but also the Lee brothers last stop. Taeyong was already enrolled for some general education undergrad courses at the local community college and Taemin had secured a job as a receptionist at one of the nearby dentist offices. Was it “living the dream”? Not quite, but it was (barely) enough to support their new life. Taeyong had insisted on finding a job as well, but Taemin wanted him to focus on his studies instead. Taemin was the adult; he would take care of everything. Somehow.

“You mean, the air isn’t a polluted mess that will eventually kill off every resident?” Taemin asked in return to his brother’s statement.

“I’m just trying to point out the positives,” Taeyong sighed, feet flat on the ground. He wrapped his thin arms around his midsection. Taemin scolded himself. He should at least _pretend_ to be a little more chipper for Taeyong’s sake.

“You’re right,” he sighed, voice gentler. “The air is different here. It’s fresh.” Taeyong seemed to relax a little at his brother’s words.

“Jinki said he would take care of getting our belongings shipped over, right?” Taeyong asked. Taemin nodded. He was lucky he had a connection like Jinki. Getting anything shipped overseas was _expensive._ Fortunately, money wasn’t much of an issue for their cousin. Even though he and Taeyong lived very simply, it was still more than Taemin could justify spending. He would be eternally grateful for Jinki.

“Our things should start arriving sometime this week,” Taemin agreed. The animated graphic of the little uber car on his screen was pulling into the airport. Finally. “Until then, we just rough it.” Taeyong frowned at the idea. Taemin gave his younger brother a gentle nudge with his shoulder.

“This will be good Yongie,” he whispered. “I promise. New beginnings, okay?” Taeyong eyed Taemin before sighing, a small smile forced onto his lips.

“That’s right,” he agreed, voice tight. “New beginnings.” Taemin was determined to make this work. It may not be the life they had always known, but it was what they were dealt at the moment. The best part about starting over was having a clean

slate. There would be no haunts or reminders of past mistakes at every turn. This could be good.

***

Taemin let out a relieved sigh when they arrived at the house to find a small stack of sealed cardboard boxes on their doorstep along with his bicycle.

He and Taeyong had spent the first part of the morning hauling in and ripping open boxes. Before they could officially unpack, Taemin rode his bike to the nearest convenience store to pick up as many basic necessities as his bike could withstand (which was, admittedly, not a whole lot). The remainder of the morning was spent deep cleaning each empty room of the house before unpacking what meager belongings they had.

“We may not have beds,” Taemin commented as he sat perched on the kitchen countertop, the upper portion of his body twisting as he set glasses into the corner cupboard. “But at least we have our blankets and pillows. Think of it as...camping?” Taeyong rolled his eyes, but smiled as he sorted out the mess of silverware. The cutlery had spilled out from where Taemin had painstakingly wrapped them in washcloths by type when he had originally packed away their meager possessions. All that work for naught.

“I’m sure I’ll survive,” Taeyong replied, inspecting a fork in the natural lighting the kitchen windows provided before placing it into the silverware divider nestled into one of the kitchen drawers.

Their new house wasn’t grand, just a very simple two-story home. It had two bedrooms, one and a half baths, a kitchen, and a living room. It was modest and, more importantly, affordable. Honestly, Taemin had spent late nights in worse places than this. This place was at least clean. It also had a surprisingly large yard. They never had a yard back home in Los Angeles. 

The term "yard" was an understatement to what lay out back. Taemin was accustomed to being able to see into his neighbor’s houses or apartments if they forgot to draw their curtains. Here? They were the only house as far as the eye could see. The backyard was a large expanse of green that eventually led into a thick forest. The trees were astoundingly tall and probably ancient. The skyline offered a view of far-off mountains. This was nothing like the home he had known. He couldn’t say he hated it. Seclusion was exactly what he wanted with this move.

Later that night Taemin ended up ordering a pizza that he and Taeyong ate straight out of the box while they sat on their tiled kitchen floor, legs crossed underneath them. This place wasn’t quite home yet, but what really defined a home, anyways? For Taemin it always was who he was with. People were home. He had his younger brother Taeyong, his only true friend. Home was where love was and, for Taemin, love was wherever Taeyong was.

***

Taemin stared up at the small building in front of him.

_Byun Dental Care: Byun Baekhyun DDS_

It was his first day of work and he felt a surprising amount of apprehension. Taemin had done every sort of odd job from cleaning houses to waiting tables. He was highly motivated to simply _survive._ In turn, Taemin often found himself jumping at any job opportunity he found and making whatever sort of situation he found himself in work. There was really no other way in his eyes.

Sporting a neat button down tucked into nice slacks was not a fashion choice Taemin was familiar with. He felt like a toddler playing dress-up in mommy and daddy’s grown-up clothes. He was used to comfortable, loose clothing, usually in dark colors. Most of his previous jobs never required too much need for a front of professionalism. As long as the job got done, Taemin got paid. Here, he would be directly involved in pasting a smile onto his face and charming the absolute life out of anybody he came across. How tragic.

On the bright side, the office _did_ have a bike rack.

Taemin pushed his bike towards the front of the clean building, placing the front tire between two of the bars before pulling a thick chain from his pocket to lock his bike up. He crouched low, looping the chain through the spokes of the front tire and one of the bars. Taemin tightly clicked the lock together before standing up, dusting the front of his black dress pants off.

The office was not exactly what he was expecting on the inside. The exterior seemed so clean and clinical whereas the interior was cozy. The office walls were half wood paneling, half wall paper. The ceilings were low and made of a wood that looked suspiciously similar to the wood that lined the floor. There was even a flat screen displaying some home renovation show that was mounted atop a stone fireplace. The waiting room wasn’t filled with uncomfortable, straight backed clinical chairs, but plush armchairs and a matching loveseat. Where the hell did he score a job at, again?

“Good morning, can I help you?” A polite voice asked, snapping Taemin out of his interior design critique. He plastered a smile onto his lips as he turned towards the young woman at the front desk.

“Yes, my name is Taemin Lee,” he introduced. “Today is actually my first day as a receptionist for Dr. Byun.” The woman’s face instantly brightened, eyes lighting up with recognition.

“Oh! It’s so nice to meet you!” She warmly gushed, standing up. She straightened out her modest skirt before offering a hand out for Taemin to shake. Taemin blinked before accepting her hand with his own. He wasn’t used to such a warm, genuine welcoming. “My name is Byulyi. I’ll be training you today.” Taemin dropped her hand, his smile starting to feel tight. If his position required him to be as cheerful as this Byulyi was, he wasn’t sure he would make it past the first week.

“Come on back and pull up a chair,” Byulyi instructed, tucking a chunk of her wavy, dark blonde hair behind one ear and sitting back down in her rolling office chair. Taemin spotted a matching stray chair and pulled it close to Byulyi before sitting down.

“So today might seem like a bit of an information overload,” Byulyi warned. “I promise you will get it in no time. Our main job is to keep the appointments of Dr. Byun straight. We schedule appointments in his calendar online here.” She moused over to an application on the computer she was seated in front of. A large calendar popped up on the screen, a sidebar with names and times opened next to it.

“The program is pretty self-explanatory,” Byulyi continued. “Dr. Byun gives us his availability for a few months out and after I load that information into this program, it allows us to book appointments by clicking on an open timeslot.” She double clicked on an empty timeslot, a new window popping up.

“So you just take down the patient’s information like name, phone number, date of birth, procedure being done, et cetera,” Byulyi explained. “Scan their ID and insurance card into the system and it’s all set.” She turned to Taemin with a smile.

“I promise it’s easy once you do it a few times,” Byulyi assured. “Just watch me today, okay?” Taemin just nodded. He had a suspicion that today was going to be a very long day.

Byulyi only had a half hour to brief Taemin on everything she could think of before the office opened for the day. 

Fifteen minutes before the doors were officially opened, Taemin met his boss, Dr. Byun. He was surprised at how young he was. Taemin was expecting some old guy, but Dr. Byun probably wasn’t much older than Taemin himself was. He was dressed similar to Taemin, a baby blue button down that was tidily tucked into some freshly pressed black pants. His hair was an unexpected, trendy mix of platinum and grey that was carefully combed in a slight side part, bangs brushed back and out of his handsome face.

“Good morning Dr. Byun!” Byulyi cheerily greeted. Dr. Byun offered her a smile as he came to the front desk. When his eyes spotted Taemin, a tiny, confused frown appeared on his lips.

“It’s nice to meet you, Dr. Byun,” Taemin stated, hurriedly standing up to give a polite bow. “My name is Taemin Lee. I’m your new receptionist.” Dr. Byun gave him a quick look up and down before smiling.

“It’s nice to meet you Taemin,” he returned the pleasantries. “Welcome to the team. Byulyi is a great mentor.” Dr. Byun smiled at Byulyi, his teeth perfectly straight and white. _Perfect for a dentist,_ Taemin mused. _Free testament to your work._

After their short introduction, Dr. Byun headed off, presumably to get prepared for the first patients of the morning.

“He seems nice,” Taemin mentioned as he sat back down. Byulyi smiled.

“Oh, he is,” she agreed. “Patients just _love_ him.”

“He looks really young,” Taemin noted.

“Ah, yes he is,” Byulyi confirmed. “Dr. Byun is twenty eight. Patients know him from when his father originally opened the practice. He would help out around here while he was still in dentistry school.” That would explain the general cozy, rustic feel of the office. It was a family business.

“Did his dad retire?” Taemin curiously asked. Byulyi’s smile dimmed, a ghost of her usual cheerful disposition.

“Well, he actually passed away,” she quietly explained. “Dr. Byun took over the office after his dad passed a few years ago.” Taemin could relate, both of his parents having passed away what felt like lifetimes ago.

“I’m sorry.” Was all he could think of replying with. Byulyi just nodded, her eyes looking far away for a minute before she cleared her throat, her eyes focusing back on her computer screen.

“Let me show you how to check in a patient,” she suggested.

***

Taemin’s legs felt like leaden blocks by the time he biked home from his first shift. Maybe he should take up drinking coffee. Or just buy a car. That was something he had near the top of his ever growing to-do list.

"Yong?" Taemin called out as he entered the front door to their house. It only took a moment for Taeyong to poke his head out from the archway of the kitchen.

"Hey," he greeted, smiling when he caught sight of Taemin. "How was your first day of work?" 

This was Taeyong, his little baby brother, Taemin had to remind himself. Think positive.

"It was…" 

_Tiring. Draining. Monotonous. Boring._

"Fine," he settled on. Realistically, fine was a pretty accurate adjective to use. He made it through the day and his coworkers were friendly. Dr. Byun liked to play current R&B and hip hop music in his own personal office. Periodically, the music would drift out to where Taemin could barely make out the beat. Dr. Byun was also very friendly. During open blocks in his schedule he would come out to the front desk to talk to Byulyi and Taemin about anything and everything.

"I'm glad your first day was fine," Taeyong said with a smile. "I'm excited to start school next week."

"Do you have everything you need?" Taemin asked. Taeyong nodded.

"I still have to get my textbooks, but those are on campus. I can pick them up before class," he replied.

"Sounds good," Taemin stated. "I'm going to take a shower and then we can figure out dinner, okay?" Taeyong nodded. Once his brother had retreated to his room, Taemin let out a sigh, his smile dropping.

***

Taemin caught onto the receptionist job fairly quickly. Byulyi had ultimately been right. Once he did certain tasks a few times, it was pretty much the same. The clientele was vastly different from what Taemin was used to. Everyone seemed so...homely. No one pulled up to the office in a G-Wagon or had a designer dog in a designer purse like he had so often spotted in California. Alaska was far more laid back.

Taemin was trying to schedule an appointment for a woman to get a root canal when he came into his first issue. When he tried to click on a time slot, the computer gave him an error message.

_Office Closed per Dr. Byun._

That was odd. As far as Taemin knew, there weren't any holidays around this time of year. Luckily, the woman was able to schedule on another day and Taemin forgot all about the message until lunch.

"Are there any Alaskan-specific holidays I should know about?" Taemin asked before biting into his sandwich. Byulyi looked up from her salad.

"Um, I don't think so," she answered before dabbing at her lips with a napkin. "Why?"

"I tried booking an appointment earlier, but the computer told me the office was closed on that day," Taemin shrugged. "I thought we were open every weekday, except for holidays."

 _"Oh,"_ Byulyi dragged the word out. "That's right. There are a couple days Dr. Byun specifically requests off. When I asked him about it before, he said it was a religious thing." That would make sense. Dr. Byun must be pretty devout in whatever religion he was following if it meant keeping the office closed.

"I'm not sure, but I think he goes on some sort of retreat," Byulyi added. She looked around for any sign of Dr. Byun before she leaned in close to Taemin.

"I think he might be a Scientologist," she whispered, eyes wide. She took another conspiratorial look around before turning her attention back to her caesar salad. Well, Dr. Byun didn't _seem_ like a scary Scientologist, but neither did Tom Cruise at first. It honestly didn't really matter _what_ religion Dr. Byun was involved in as long as he paid Taemin.

***

It took Taeyong only two weeks of classes to bring his first friend around their home. Fortunately, Jinki had come through, the very small amount of furniture they had from their apartment back home coming to the house. Taemin was thankful. The last thing he wanted was for Taeyong to make friends only to have them turn up their noses when they noticed their modest, furnitureless home. If that were the case, Taeyong would be better off without friends like that, but Taemin knew how even something so silly would hurt his brother's feelings. Taeyong was sensitive.

Taemin was in the middle of doing dishes in the kitchen when Taeyong entered through the front door, animatedly talking. The second voice he heard was unfamiliar, causing Taemin to curiously peek his head through the doorway after quickly wiping his soapy, wet hands on a nearby dishrag.

Taeyong had brought a boy home with him, backpacks slung on both of their shoulders. He was slightly shorter than Yong, his hair a pale blonde. His face was round and boyish with big animated eyes and a friendly smile. Taemin wanted to pinch his cheeks.

"How was class?" Taemin asked, leaning against the open door frame of the kitchen. Taeyong and his friend both looked towards him.

"It was fine," Taeyong answered with a smile. "This is one of my classmates, Mark." The blonde boy, Mark, offered his hand out with an amicable smile.

"I'm Taemin," Taemin stated, as he moved his hand to grip Mark's in a firm handshake. "I'm Taeyong's older brother." When their hands met, a rush of emotions hit Taemin. Mark felt familiar; almost safe. It was peculiar.

"Have...we met before?" Taemin tentatively asked, voice small and unsure as he let go of Mark's hand. Mark pursed his lips, as if deep in thought.

"Hm, no," he decided. "I don't think so." 

"Huh…" Taemin mumbled, unconsciously cradling the hand that had touched Mark's.

"We're going to go upstairs and study," Taeyong said, not noticing the weird energy between his brother and his new friend.

"Sure, go ahead," Taemin mumbled, waving the two boys off. The boys headed to the stairs, Mark following after Taeyong. Mark paused on the first step before turning towards Taemin who hadn't moved from the kitchen doorway, still lost in his thoughts.

"It was nice meeting you, Taemin," he stated. Taemin looked up towards the stairs where Mark was standing.

"Likewise," Taemin replied before heading back into the kitchen to resume washing the remaining dishes that lay in the sink.

***

Running, running, running.

Taemin could barely see the forest floor passing beneath him in a blur as he ran. His body was thrumming with pent up energy, his four legs not seeming to move fast enough. He felt coiled tight like a spring. 

The temperature tonight was a little cool, but refreshing during such a run. Taemin wasn't really sure where he was, but the scenery was breath-taking. The forest he was in was full of thick trees, the gaps between them allowing light from the bright full moon to illuminate his path. When the moon hung low and pregnant in the night sky, it always left Taemin feeling energized in a way nothing else could compare to.

He slowed down when he heard the sound of running water. He flicked his black ears, straining to hear what direction the noise was coming from. It sounded close. Taemin trotted forwards, simply taking in the new sights and smells as he continued to make his way through the forest. What a beautiful night.

It didn't take long for Taemin to find where the noise was coming from. Up ahead was a stream, ankle deep water flowing over a bed of rocks. The sound was relaxing. Nature always had that effect on Taemin.

He approached the edge of the stream, looking down at the water. It was crystal clear, his reflection looking back at him, eyes glowing amber. Taemin leaned down, sniffing the surface of the water before opening his mouth. His tongue took an experimental lap at the water. It tasted so fresh.

Taemin continued to lap at the water, eyes closing as he drank his fill. He didn't realize just how thirsty he had been. It felt like so long since his last run.

_Too long._

Taemin paused when he heard a small splash. He picked his head up slightly, but saw nothing. He appeared to be the only creature around.

_Splash! Splash!_

There was the noise again. Taemin gathered that it must have been coming from just around the corner, a few yards past the hill the water was flowing down from. He wondered if it was a deer. He was up for a bit of a chase. Deer sounded really good right about now. Sinking his teeth into something thick after a hunt sounded like the perfect way to release some of this boundless energy.

Taemin crouched his white belly low to the forest floor, his paws light and quiet on the moist earth as he snuck around. He darted behind a thick tree trunk, his body hidden in the shadows. He slowly peeked his head out from behind his hiding spot to see who his company was.

He was surprised when he found not a deer, but another wolf. This wolf was smaller, it's coat cream colored with a halo of a golden hue. The wolf must have been young, its coat still appearing so soft and fluffy. The wolf was splashing in the shallow creek, bouncing off his front paws and into the air only to splash back down, causing schools of minnows to scatter. Was this wolf... _playing?_

Taemin hadn't run into much wildlife on his runs aside from the occasional deer or rabbit. It had definitely never been another wolf. He crouched low again, making his way to dart to another tree trunk closer to the stream when he felt a twig beneath his right front paw.

_Snap!_

Taemin froze, surprised by the noise himself. The other wolf heard it, too. He looked up from where he was, all four paws still dipped into the creek water. His eyes glowed amber, the same amber that glowed in Taemin's own eyes.

Their eyes locked, the other wolf tilting his head slightly to the side, ears fully erect. He lifted a paw up, looking like he was going to approach when a loud howl broke through the night air.

The deep soulfulness of the howl made Taemin's stomach knot. It sounded so confident, so dominant. It appeared to momentarily stun the young wolf too, his whole body freezing in place.

The cream colored wolf soon turned his head towards the direction of the noise, Taemin's presence momentarily forgotten. He lifted his nose up high before tipping his head back. He let out his own answering call in return. It was beautiful as it cut through the silence of the woods. This wolf, in general, was beautiful.

He gave Taemin one last curious look before turning and trotting off in the opposite direction. Part of Taemin wanted to follow, curious about the other wolf, but another part (the smarter part) reminded him that whatever let out that first, deep howl was most likely dangerous. Wolves could be territorial. He didn't want to encroach on another alpha's territory. That was a recipe for a blood bath. Taemin was a lone wolf, but he knew the basic structure of a wolf pack: don’t mess with an alpha’s territory, pack, hunt, or mate.

Another loud howl broke through the air, two more joining in answer. The howls sounded closer. Taemin turned and took off, sprinting through the trees. If there was one thing Taemin excelled in, it was speed. He felt as fast and free as a bullet as his paws pounded against the dirt, his agile, long body swiftly darting between the trees. He didn’t spare a look behind him, hoping his legs would carry him far away enough that if something _was_ in pursuit of him, it would give up.

Another loud howl cut through the night and Taemin tightly squeezed his eyes shut.

***

Taemin shot up in bed, his chest heaving with the effort of his laborious breathing. His chest burned like he had just run a marathon, his skin feeling like it would burst against his ribs with the way his diaphragm expanded to take in large gulps of air. Taemin took a frenzied look at his surroundings, eyes rapidly scanning the dark room in fear. It took him a panicked moment to realize he was home. In _his_ home.

Taemin let out a sigh, running a shaky hand through his hair. He grimaced when he felt the oily, damp strands between his fingers. Taking a look down at his bare chest, he noticed the tell-tale shine of sweat running down to collect near his navel. His nightmare was so bad tonight he had been sweating. That was a new symptom to add to the already long list Taemin had compiled of the effects of his recent night terrors. 

He had done an exhaustive amount of research ever since the night terrors had started a few months ago. Taemin was disappointed to find that not many adults suffered from night terrors. They were mostly classified as a pediatric issue. The internet said that most children eventually grew out of them. It was even more disappointing to find out that there was really no cure. Taemin found it frustrating that he couldn’t even predict when these dreams would happen. Their schedule seemed random, not quite once a month and sometimes they lasted more than one night. The dreams felt so real, too. Even though Taemin was asleep, it was as if he could feel the air on his skin, feel his claws digging into the soft earth, smell the pine of the trees.

That was another recurring theme of his dreams - the wolf. Taemin was never himself in these night terrors, he was always a wolf. There was nothing traumatic that had happened to him involving wolves before. They weren’t his favorite animal or anything, but he had no ill feelings or fear with the creatures. Wolves were native in his former home in California, though scarcely seen. Wolves preferred to stay away from humans and really, Taemin couldn’t fault them for that. He would hide away from any sort of species that sought to burn his home down or kill him and his family as well. Hell, he wasn’t a wolf and he still chose to distance himself from other humans as much as he possibly could.

Taemin turned his head, breathing still shallow, but not quite as laborious. His phone lay charging on the small, cheap bedside table he had picked up at the local resale shop. There were nicks in the cheap wood and it didn’t match any of the other furniture his room had. Although it seemed a little out of place, it served its simple function as a piece of furniture meant to support a lamp and his phone, so Taemin really didn’t mind. 

He picked up his phone, plucking the charger cord from it’s bottom. The lock screen instantly lit up, the digital numbers informing him that it was nearly four thirty in the morning. It was too early to do anything productive, but too late (and he was too wired) to go back to bed. At least he was on “holiday” from Dr. Byun’s office for the doctor’s alleged Scientologist retreat. 

Taemin regretfully swung his legs over the side of his bed, his bare feet meeting the chilly floor, causing him to shiver. He momentarily ignored the thin layer of sweat drying on his abdomen in favor of heading into the kitchen. He carefully rummaged through the cabinets, trying his best to be as quiet as possible. Taeyong was most likely still peacefully sleeping. He didn’t want to rob his brother of the anticipated sleep-deprived misery he was sure to feel today. Taeyong hated sleeping.

“Ah,” Taemin exhaled in relief when he found the item he was looking for. He had brought along a tin of his favorite tea from back home. He had acquired the tea in a shady neighborhood downtown. Located amongst the filth and smog of Los Angeles that Taemin had wandered through for a sketchy job, was a gem of a store. It looked as old as some of the redwoods that blessed what was left of the forests near the city border. Despite its unattractive exterior, the inside was well-kept and clean. Shelves were lined with all sorts of herbs and supplements. Some of the labels were in Chinese, Taemin struggling to pick out any words that looked familiar. Red, paper Chinese lanterns hung from the tiled ceiling, their gold tassels swaying slightly against the cheap air conditioning.

Taemin found himself browsing the shelves after one of his shifts. He was currently employed taking business calls in an old office building. The office was small and all he was required to do was answer the phone and give people the locations of where to head to. Taemin didn’t know _what_ he was leading these people to do, but he was happily ignorant. The less he knew, the better he was always told.

When he reached the back isle, his eyes were greeted to the sight of an extensive collection of tea. There were teas for headaches, belly aches, fertility...pretty much anything. If you had a complaint, there was likely a tea that boasted the remedy for it on it’s packaging. Taemin picked up a purple tin, trying to make sense of it’s ingredients. Purple was a favorite color of his and the tin looked so much more attractive than the cheap, paper rectangular packaging of some of the other teas.

“That’s a very interesting choice,” a voice said from next to him. Taemin slightly startled, his mind preoccupied with reading. The voice came from an elderly woman of short stature. Her eyes twinkled in the fluorescent lights as she openly observed Taemin. “That’s a tea known to open the third eye.”

What in the world was a third eye? Taemin only had two eyes that he was aware of. His confusion must have been plain on his face as the woman decided to continue, stepping closer.

“That tea will strengthen your intuition, open your mind, expand your senses,” she listed. Taemin was pretty sure those claims were complete bullshit, but he still decided to ask:

“Is it caffeinated?”

The woman chuckled, shaking her head.

“No, it’s not,” she answered. “It does have, however, thyme, passionflower, and spearmint.” Sounded pretty standard to Taemin. The price was pretty modest for the amount he could feel contained in the sealed tin. It was worth a shot. He was out of his usual tea at home anyways.

Taemin offered the woman a smile while he cradled the tin close to his chest as he made his way to the counter. He was used to his charm diffusing awkward or uncomfortable situations. He found this to be a mixture of both.

The woman hummed a tune to herself as she typed away at an ancient-looking register. When she announced his total, Taemin reached into his pocket, pulling out the cash for his purchase. The woman doled out the change, offering Taemin a bag to which he declined. He would be fine carrying this on the train home. He slipped it under the inside flap of the leather jacket he wore, just to be safe.

Ever since then, he would brew some of this supposed ‘mystical’ tea when he was having a restless night. He didn't know enough Chinese to figure out what other claims the tea held, but it did seem to help to settle his nerves on especially rough nights. Nights like tonight.

Taemin found his kettle easily within the bottom cabinets. The kitchen here offered more space than Taemin could ever remember having before, it's contents currently looking quite empty due to traveling lightly. He turned the sink faucet on, filling the kettle up before setting it onto the gas stove. Taemin leaned back against one of the countertops as he watched the flames lick up from underneath the bottom of his kettle. He hoped this would help calm his nerves. 

The sun was already slowly rising when Taemin had first wandered into the kitchen. Alaska had early mornings. He had heard rumors before that during the winters Alaska had roughly two months of complete darkness. He didn't know if that applied to his town, but he hoped not. Hopefully Taemin would at least have a car by then. Riding a bike in the dark was dangerous.

The kettle began to whistle and Taemin was quick to extinguish the flames beneath it's metal bottom. He really, _really,_ did not want to wake Taeyong.

He quietly continued the process of making his tea, sitting down with a mug at the kitchen table when it was ready. His index finger twirled around the lip of his mug as he thought. Maybe he should rent a book on dream analysis. Maybe that would have an explanation for what a cream colored wolf represented. Knowing Taemin's luck, it would probably be something like impending doom or death; something unfortunate.

By the time Taeyong woke, Taemin was busily making pancakes on the stove. One skill Taemin made sure to pick up was cooking. Being able to cook was an absolute money saver. Taemin would scour the newspapers to find the best deals on groceries before shopping. It was a little more work, but it was worth it. It kept him and Yong fed.

Taeyong stretched his arms high above his head, his loose, white shirt riding up to reveal a small sliver of his pale tummy. His blonde hair was disheveled, some stray tufts sticking straight up.

"Morning," Taemin greeted, eyes returning to his frying pan.

"Morning," Taeyong sleepily replied, taking a seat at the table. "Are those...pancakes?" He asked, sniffing the air. Taemin hummed his confirmation.

"I'm so lucky that you cook," Taeyong moaned, leaning down to rest his cheek against his arms. Taemin transferred another pancake onto the growing stack on a plate next to the stove before taking a look at his younger brother. There were deep, tired bags beneath his eyes.

"Rough night?" He asked. Taeyong blinked up at Taemin.

"Kinda...couldn't really sleep," he mumbled, lifting his head up to massage his bare arms.

"You could've woken me up if you needed something," Taemin said. "You know I don't mind." Taeyong stayed quiet, setting his head back down.

Taemin brought over the plate of pancakes, setting it down on the table before grabbing two smaller plates and cutlery.

"Syrup," Taeyong mumbled before Taemin could sit. Taemin turned, grabbing the small bottle of syrup before finally sitting.

"Classes going okay?" He conversationally asked, watching as Taeyong stabbed at the pancakes with his fork.

"Mmhm-ow!" He yelped, dropping his fork. He brought a hand up to rub at his arm again.

"Are you okay?" Taemin asked. Taeyong didn't meet Taemin's eyes as he kept massaging his arm.

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm just sore. I must have pulled something. Probably from carrying books. It's no big deal." Taemin didn't quite believe Taeyong, but let it go. If Taeyong was really hurting, he would let Taemin know. At least, Taemin _hoped_ he would.

The rest of the day went by in a sleepy haze. Taeyong went to class while Taemin tidied up the house. Without work, he was left feeling bored. He never thought he would _miss_ working, yet here he was. He wondered what Dr. Byun was doing on his retreat. Sacrificing virgins to the aliens? Maybe he _was_ an alien. 

Taemin needed a nap.

***

Taemin found himself back in the thick woods. The layout was starting to seem a bit more familiar, the scents on the ground the same as last time.

He was trying to find his way back to the stream he had stumbled across. The water had tasted so fresh there. He paused to sniff at the bases of trees as he trotted through the forest. It wasn't much longer when he had traveled far enough to hear the tell-tale sound of trickling water.

_Bingo._

Taemin followed the noise to where the forest opened up, the clear water reflecting the full moon in the sky. Taemin didn't know where his mind had taken him in his dream, but it was so beautiful and serene here. Taemin kept his ears alert for any other animals. He didn't want to run into any other wolves. Last time was too close. He was lucky there had only been one small wolf.

Taemin drank until he was satisfied, his muzzle wet with the fresh spring water. He lifted a paw up to wipe at his snout when he heard something on the move not too far off. He sniffed the air, not picking up anything alarming. 

Curious, Taemin strayed away from the stream. He made sure to make his steps light as he followed the noise with his ears. The footsteps of whatever it was were sounding closer. It registered to Taemin what he was following when he heard a pathetic bleat.

_Deer._

Taemin licked at his maw, stomach grumbling at the prospect of a fresh meal. It felt like too long since he was able to properly hunt. He had done it before with small game like deer or rabbits. He wasn't sure he could handle something larger like an elk or a moose. Taemin almost wished his subconscious could have created some sort of companion for him in these dreams. If he was going to be stuck in some weird dream world, it would be nice to not be so alone.

Taemin eventually caught up to the deer just a few yards away. It was a doe that appeared to be by itself. Taemin observed her from a high rock, head down low. The doe let out another bleat, dragging her left leg slightly behind the rest of her body. She was already weak and injured. As unfortunate as the situation was for the deer, it was very fortunate for a lone wolf like Taemin.

The human part of Taemin's mind, the conscious mind, always hated when his dreams turned out this way. He couldn't even kill a spider in his own home, nevermind a rabbit or a deer. In his dreams, it was almost like another part of his brain thought like an actual wolf. It was a wild, primal mindset that Taemin felt he had no control over. He hated it.

Taemin descended down the rocks, a slave to the wolf at this point. Pebbles kicked up beneath his paws, creating enough noise to alert the deer. The ears twitched on top of the doe's head, her head slightly turned. Taemin knew he had been heard as the deer let out another stressful bleat, trying it's best to trot away.

 _She must have been left behind,_ Taemin noted. _Her injury must have slowed down the herd._

Taemin darted through the tall grass, doing his best to avoid any upturned roots or sharp rocks. He could feel some of the overgrown foliage brushing up against his belly as he ran, catching up to the deer with ease. The doe did it's best to kick up it's legs to try and feebly buck at Taemin but he was too quick, ducking down low. 

He darted to the left side, the injured side, and snapped at her leg. He was able to grab a quick bite before he was shook off. The bite was superficial; he didn't even taste blood. It wasn't meant to be deep, more like a distraction to further slow her down.

Taemin zipped to the left, running out before darting back in, trying to cut the doe off. He got close, managing to bite at her neck. She let out another cry before she tossed Taemin off and onto the forest floor.

Taemin wasn't deterred. He had to think smart. This doe had full capacity of everything except that left hind leg…

He let the doe get slightly ahead of him, honing in on her rear. He jumped up, digging his fangs deep into the meat of her left leg. This time, Taemin tasted the blood. It was warm and metallic on his tongue and left him craving more.

He tore off a piece of meat when he tugged his head, dropping it to the ground before catching up to the front of the deer. She was going down, her back left leg sagging. Blood spilled from the puncture wounds, sticking to the tawny fur of the doe. Taemin's bite had significant slowed the deer down as she let out another painful bleat.

Seizing the opportunity, Taemin rushed to her front. He leapt up, sinking his fangs deep into the deer's thick neck. She tried to shake him off, but he held firm.

The doe got a few steps further before her body ultimately gave up, sinking to the forest floor. Taemin bit deeper, blood filling his mouth before he tore back, ripping out the throat. He waited for the deer to pass as she bled out. It wasn't long before her eyes glossed over as the forest floor was painted in vermillion.

_"Taemin! Taemin!"_

_Taemin couldn't look up from the mangled body in front of him. He was shaking, blood splattered across his shirt and covering his hands._

_"Taemin, what did you_ do _!?"_

Taemin shook his head, trying to rid himself of those intrusive memories. Even in his dreams, the past came back to haunt him.

The wolf fully took over, pushing back any other concerns but feeding. Taemin approached the underbelly of the deer, teeth and claws pulling out fur and trying to tear the skin apart. One of the only perks of being alone was that he was able to feed wherever he wanted. He was able to eat the heart and the liver without an alpha to take it from him. 

He began to eat, mouth salivating as the wolf took what it wanted. In the rush of adrenaline from a hunt and with his nose deep inside a carcass, Taemin was oblivious to the other presence until it decided to make itself known.

Taemin looked up when he heard the noise of rustling leaves. It was that cream colored wolf again. Taemin growled low. This was _his_ kill. That other wolf better back off. The other wolf either didn't hear or didn't care as he continued his casual trot forwards. 

Taemin postured himself, ears pinned and head low. He growled louder, his hackles rising to assert his dominance as most alphas were known to do. The other wolf paused, watching Taemin curiously. Taemin dug back into the carcass, growling as he ate and keeping his eyes on the other wolf.

The cream wolf pinned his ears back, his tail partially coming to rest between his legs before he sunk to the floor. He let out a quiet whine of submission, setting his muzzle onto his front paws. Satisfied, Taemin resumed his feast.

_That was really cool!_

Taemin could hear the thought as clear as if it had been spoken to him. He looked up, smacking his lips and licking at the blood that stuck to the white fur of his muzzle.

_You took down that deer by yourself._

Taemin swallowed, unsure of what was happening. The other wolf's tail swished side to side on the forest floor. Taemin didn't respond, choosing instead to simply eye the newcomer.

_I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?_

Taemin wasn't sure why this younger wolf was pestering him. He was acting submissive, backing off when Taemin warned him. So, what did he want?

_I'm...not sure where I am._

Taemin eventually replied. The younger wolf picked its head up slightly at Taemin's response.

_You're here. In Anchorage, Alaska. You were really close to the territory of my pack yesterday. My alpha was concerned._

Taemin took a step back from the carcass, having eaten his fill. He put a wide berth between himself and the deer before tossing his snout in the direction of the carcass. The cream colored wolf slowly rose, shoulders still cautiously hunched. Taemin remained still as the wolf slowly made his way closer. He took another look up at Taemin, his eyes glowing amber before he slowly stuck his snout inside the deer carcass, tearing at some of the leftover muscle.

 _Are you alone?_ He asked as he chewed.

 _I think so._ Taemin responded. The other wolf seemed surprised.

 _No pack?_ He asked. Taemin let out a small huff through his nose.

_I've never had a pack._

This seemed to surprise the other wolf further. It was like Taemin was some oddity. Lone wolves were a thing, right?

 _You need to be careful._ The smaller wolf said. His snout was now stained with the sticky, crimson deer blood. _There are scarier things in the woods than us._

 _Us?_ Taemin echoed in question. The smaller wolf raised his head, long tongue licking at his chops.

 _Yes, us._ He answered. _You know, werewolves?_

***

Taemin wasn’t feeling well when he did return to work. He had headaches along with body aches and his mind just generally felt jumbled up. He felt uneasy with the last few dreams he had. In one, he had very graphically devoured a deer. If he closed his eyes, he could still smell the blood, feel the warmth of its insides near his face. It was disturbing.

Then there was the addition of another wolf in his dreams. Taemin had always kind of hoped that his subconscious would birth a companion for him. Since moving to Alaska, this smaller, cream coloured wolf had been making appearances in his imaginary woods. Only a few months and there had been no one but Taemin in his nocturnal excursions. This wolf wasn’t exactly a companion - he had mentioned he belonged to another pack. That would explain the other howls and sense of urgency to run he had felt during his first round of night terrors since moving. The thing that was really troubling was what the wolf had so nonchalantly revealed to him:

_Us. You know, werewolves?_

Was that wolf insinuating that was what they were? Taemin didn’t believe in werewolves, but it would sort of make sense. After everything that happened back home...it would make sense that he manifested himself as a monster in his dreams. Sometimes Taemin was convinced he really _was_ a monster deep down. His dreams must have expressed that feeling by turning Taemin into a literal monster.

His current condition must have been apparent. When Taemin unlocked the entrance to Dr. Byun’s office and headed to the front desk, Byulyi’s usual chipper morning greeting died on her lips. She flattened her lips into a straight line, avoiding Taemin’s direct gaze as she hastily typed away on her computer.

Taemin didn’t blame her. He felt like he had been run over by a truck. He managed to shimmy into a pair of professional-looking dress pants and a button down, but there wasn’t much that could be helped about the dark circles beneath his eyes. They sat in a tense silence, Byulyi’s unspoken questions floating in the space between them.

The awkward silence was broken when Dr. Byun entered the office. Taemin noticed Dr. Byun looked less polished than usual. Like Taemin, his clothes were clean and pressed (and probably way more expensive), but his extra shine was missing.

“Good morning Byulyi, Taemin,” he quietly greeted, briefcase in one hand, the other tightly gripping a tumbler of what was probably coffee. He looked like a coffee sort of guy, even if his teeth were sparkly white, Taemin mused.

“Good morning Dr. Byun,” Taemin emotionlessly greeted back. Dr. Byun paused. His pause caused Byulyi’s typing to come to an abrupt stop.

“You can just call me Baekhyun,” he said quietly. “Byulyi does all the time.” Taemin looked over his shoulder at Byulyi, her wide eyes even wider than normal. When she met Taemin’s questioning gaze, she slowly nodded.

“It’s true,” she confirmed. Taemin faced forwards, looking up at Dr. Byu - Baekhyun.

“Okay,” he easily agreed. “Good morning, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun tiredly smiled before continuing to his personal office, quietly shutting the door behind him.

“That was weird,” Byulyi mumbled. Taemin turned in his chair to face her.

“Why?” He asked. Byulyi toyed with the ends of her mousy brown hair.

“You haven’t been here that long,” she explained. “Not that you’re not nice or completely competent at your job, or anything. Just...Baekhyun doesn’t really open up fully to most people. I called him Dr. Byun when you were around just so you would get into the habit of it as well.”

Taemin took a look at Baekhyun’s closed door, no sounds of any sort of music drifting out like usual. It felt off. This whole day felt off.

“It’s just weird,” Byulyi finished, as if echoing Taemin’s thoughts.

***

Taemin was slowly getting used to having added noise in his house. Taeyong had made friends at school, to which Taemin was grateful for. Taeyong was a special boy; soft, but smart. He was a good kid. He deserved to have friends. Friends also meant Taeyong was adjusting and putting down _roots._ That was good.

Taeyong’s friends seemed nice, too. There was Mark, the first boy Taeyong had brought home. Now, there was the addition of a boy named Lucas. He was humongous in every sense of the word: large build, large eyes, large smile, large laugh. He was, however, just as polite as Mark. He wasn’t even slightly hesitant to introduce himself to Taemin the first time he came over, Taemin’s hand dwarfed in an overly enthusiastic handshake. Lucas was hard to dislike.

Taemin was chopping up vegetables for the dish he was preparing for dinner tonight. He assumed Mark and Lucas liked pizza - most people did. Taemin preferred homemade over delivery. 

The dough was ready, the only thing still needed were the toppings. As Taemin chopped mushrooms on a wooden cutting board, he listened to the animated chatter of the boys crowded into his living room. It was slightly difficult to follow their conversation, the words sounding muffled but enthusiastic from behind the wall of the living room.

Taemin smiled, the din of conversation a nice background noise. Taeyong had invited the boys over to watch some new movie that was released straight to television. There was a loud thud that came from the living room, and Taemin jumped, surprised.

He let out a mix between a gasp and a hiss as the sharp knife sliced into his index finger. Taemin looked down, tears welling up in his eyes at the sudden, sharp pain. Through bleary eyes, Taemin was able to make out the red of blood rising to the surface of the cut. It was striking against the pale skin of his finger.

“Yong?” Taemin weakly called, voice distressed. He could hear the familiar pitter patter of Taeyong’s gait as he entered the kitchen. “I need a bandaid.” Taemin leaned over, turning the sink on with his uninjured hand.

“Taemin, what’s wro - _oh my god.”_ Taemin grimaced, not wanting his little brother to see the stupid accident he had inflicted upon himself. He hurriedly shoved his bleeding finger beneath the cold spray, hissing when the water hit the laceration.

“Do I need to call an ambulance?!” Taeyong asked in a panic. _Dammit,_ Taemin silently cursed.

“No,” Taemin firmly responded. “Just...hand me a rag and grab a bandaid.” Taeyong was a skittish mess as he scrambled for a rag before rushing out of the kitchen. Taemin applied the rag to the laceration on his skin, cursing out loud as the fabric of the rag soon bled red.

He could hear commotion coming from the living room, the words “cut” and “blood” registering in his ears. Taemin tried to focus on his finger, watching as the blood swirled down the drain. The unshed tears from earlier leaked, too heavy to be held back by sheer force of will.

“Taemin are you okay?” Taemin heard Mark ask, the blonde boy soon approaching. _“Oh,_ that’s a lot of blood.”

“I’m fine,” Taemin insisted, trying to use his body to shield his bloodied finger from Mark’s view.

“You’re not fine,” Taeyong argued, making his way back into the kitchen, a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a bag of cotton balls, and a bandaid in his hands. “You’re bleeding. I’m not...I’m not good with blood.” Taemin knew. He wasn’t much better with blood. If it wasn’t his own, he would be nervous as to how his psyche would react.

“Here,” Mark gently said, taking the supplies from Taeyong and setting them down on the counter. “I’ve got it. I’m used to tending to injuries.” He took a step closer to Taemin.

“Taemin,” he carefully asked, as if trying not to spook a wild animal. “I want to help. Can I please look at your finger?” Taemin hesitated. His paranoia rejected the idea of accepting help from anyone, but _something_ in Taemin’s gut told him that this would be okay. That accepting help from Mark was okay. He wasn’t a threat.

Slowly, Taemin nodded. Mark let out a small sigh of relief, coming next to him. The cut stung.

“Can I see?” Mark asked. “I want to see how deep it is.” Taemin took a shuddery breath before slowly lifting the rag off. The blood was still dripping, the water from the sink faucet repeatedly sending it swirling down the drain.

“It shouldn’t need stitches,” Mark mused, leaning in closer. “I think it will be fine.” He took the rag from Taemin’s hands, pressing it firmly back to the finger. His other hand came up to hold Taemin’s hand steady. 

Taemin looked up, Mark’s eyes calculating as he applied pressure. Taemin felt that weird sense of deja vu again, like somehow he had met Mark before. The pain in his finger dulled as he studied Mark’s young face, trying to figure out just why his presence seemed to calm him down. Taemin was hardly calm around people. He wasn’t even sure why he was letting this boy help him in the first place.

_It’s going to be okay._

Taemin couldn’t shake the voice in his head. It sounded so sure. 

They stood there, Mark’s hand pressed securely to Taemin’s as they waited for the bleeding to slow. Taemin could hear Taeyong mutter how he was such a bad brother, useless for not being able to help. Taemin held no ill feelings towards his baby brother. He knew why Taeyong couldn’t help. He understood. He made a note to smother his younger brother in cuddles later to reaffirm that everything was okay.

When Mark removed the cloth, it appeared that the bleeding had mostly stopped.

“Lucas,” Mark said. “Can you pass me a cotton ball with peroxide?” Taemin had almost forgotten the presence of the tall boy. He was uncharacteristically quiet. They all were. 

Lucas was quick to follow what Mark asked, soaking a cotton ball before passing it to him. Mark pressed the cotton ball to Taemin’s wound. Taemin let out a painful hiss that morphed into a low whine. He watched as the remaining blood foamed and fizzled on his finger.

“Sh,” Mark cooed. “It’s okay.” Taemin had no idea where this serious Mark had come from. His energy was so warm and comforting. The Mark he had known so far seemed to be an awkward, yet endearing mess, not this confident young man standing next to him delicately dressing his wounds.

Mark dabbed along the broken skin before abandoning the cotton. Lucas was already ready with a bandaid, Mark plucking it from his hands without hesitation. Taemin watched with fascination as Mark applied the bandaid, the pressure firm against his finger.

“There,” Mark announced, letting go of Taemin’s hand and smiling. “Should be good as new soon.” Taemin rotated his shaky hand, eyeing Mark’s handiwork.

“T-thanks,” he stuttered. “Thank you, Mark.”

“Where did you learn that from?” Taeyong asked, peeking through his fingers that shielded his face before tentatively coming closer to Taemin. “You jumped in like some sort of doctor.” Mark let out an embarrassed laugh, hand coming to rub against his neck.

“Oh, it’s really no big deal,” he said. “I’m uh...used to taking care of others, I guess.”

The excitement had been a lot to handle. Taemin looked to where he had abandoned the knife. Carefully he picked it up, running the blade under the water before pouring a bit of dish soap along the blade.

“I was almost ready to put the pizza in the oven,” Taemin quietly said, trying to gather a sense of normalcy in his home. “You boys can go back to whatever you were doing. I’m okay.”

"You sure you don't need help?" Taeyong asked. Taemin waved him off.

"I'm sure," he promised. "I'm okay now. I can handle the rest." Taeyong led his two friends out of the kitchen and back into the living room. When Taemin was sure they were finally gone, he let out a shuddery sigh. He needed to find something, _anything_ to calm his nerves. He couldn't afford more accidents like what had just happened. What if it had just been him and Yong? What then? He was fortunate that Mark was around and had first aid knowledge. 

_Mark…_

***

While things weren't ever truly _normal,_ things had calmed down after Taemin's knife incident. Mark and Lucas would occasionally come home with Taeyong or vice-versa so he, thankfully, hadn't scared Taeyong's friends off.

Taemin was at work, scanning in paperwork and adding charges for a routine tooth cleaning, when he heard Byulyi gasp. Taemin paid her no mind, really trying to figure out which charge code was correct for bubblegum flavoured fluoride foam. There were just so many options under fluoride.

"Hello Byulyi," a voice spoke, the tone smooth and rich like honey. "How have you been?" Taemin _did_ turn around after Byulyi let out an uncharacteristically girly giggle.

Taemin's brows were knit as he swiveled around in his office chair. Byulyi was flirtatiously curling a piece of her dark blonde hair around her finger. She had a peculiar look on her face, dopey smile and fluttering eyelashes. Taemin had never seen her look this way. It was unsettling.

"I'm great," Byulyi gushed. "Really great. How have you been, Jongin?" This Jongin guy was apparently the cause of his coworker's condition. He was tall, his shoulders nice and broad. Taemin looked at his face, noticing his dark eyes and tanned skin that made his toothy smile look even whiter. Objectively speaking, he was quite attractive.

"I've been good," Jongin replied. "Is Baek around?" Taemin blinked. Apparently this patient was on, not only a first name basis with his boss, but on a _nickname_ basis. Jongin brushed his chocolate brown locks to the side, the simple action causing Byulyi to melt a little further down in her seat.

"Yeah, yeah he is," she dreamily answered. "Let me call him up." She picked up the phone, fingers dialing Baekhyun's office phone by muscle memory, her eyes never leaving Jongin.

"Hey Baekhyun," Byulyi spoke. "Got a special delivery for you." There was a pause, presumably Baekhyun speaking.

 _"Well,"_ Byulyi playfully drawled. "He's tall, tan, and handsome." She hung up the phone after another pause. Jongin politely smiled at Byulyi's off-handed compliment. Jongin looked over, noticing Taemin for the first time. He offered Taemin a polite smile.

"I don't think I've seen you before," Jongin stated. "Are you new?" Before Taemin could reply, Baekhyun’s office door burst open, the wood loudly smacking against the wall.

"There's only two possible answers that fit that description," Baekhyun said, voice loud. He bounded forwards, not seeming to care about the possible damage the door might have caused to the wall. When his eyes settled on Jongin, they seemed to happily shine in a way Taemin had never seen before.

"Jongin!" Baekhyun happily called out, rushing over to engulf the other man in a hug. Jongin laughed, tightly hugging Baekhyun back. This was all too weird. Who was this guy?

"To what do I owe the visit?" Baekhyun asked, holding Jongin at arms length.

"What?" Jongin asked. "A guy can't visit one of his oldest and dearest friends at his place of employment without a hidden agenda?" Baekhyun let go of Jongin to put his hands on his hips. Jongin laughed again, the sound so pleasant it made Taemin want to smile too.

"I was wondering if you had any open slots today for a teeth whitening?" Jongin asked. "I have a TV appearance soon and there's going to be so many reporters and cameras and - "

"Alright, alright," Baekhyun cut him off. "I get it. You're lucky I love you." Taemin's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Were they…?

"You're the best," Jongin gratefully sighed as Baekhyun preened.

"I know," he agreed before letting out a happy sigh. "That's the perks of having a dentist as your best friend. Come on back."

The two men walked back towards one of Baekhyun's exam rooms, talking and laughing amongst themselves.

"He's so hot," Byulyi gushed, sliding down dangerously low in her seat. "How does a man like that exist in real life?!"

"Who is he, exactly?" Taemin asked. Byulyi sat back up, turning to fully face Taemin.

"That's Jongin Kim," Byulyi answered. "He's a model-turned-newscaster for _Good Morning, Anchorage_ , the local morning news show." Taemin didn't pay much attention to the news aside from the occasional paper. His mind tended to drift too much if he watched television or movies. Also, mainstream news always seemed like it had an agenda hidden beneath it’s stories. He was not a fan.

Taemin let the brief thoughts of Jongin Kim escape his mind as he returned to his work. He still needed to figure out how to properly charge for that fluoride.

“Byulyi…” Taemin helplessly whined. He heard the familiar sound of wheels gliding across the floor before his coworker was sitting next to him, ready to help like she always was. Byulyi was a good person. She gently knocked her chair against Taemin’s, slightly moving him away from the computer so she could take control of the keyboard.

“Why are there so many codes for fluoride?” Taemin complained as he watched Byulyi type in number codes he wasn’t sure he would ever have memorized. He usually used keywords in the search box.

“Baekhyun likes variety,” Byulyi distractedly mumbled as she clacked away on Taemin’s keyboard. “Kids and adults really appreciate it, too. The supplier Baekhyun buys from also has them priced the same, so it’s not like it’s more expensive.”

“So if it’s all the same price, why does it matter what code we use?” Taemin asked.

“Inventory purposes,” Byulyi answered. “Here - if you click and drag your search bar out more, you can find the abbreviations for each flavor at the end. ‘BG’ means bubblegum.” That made sense. Sort of.

“Don’t worry,” Byulyi said, patting Taemin on the shoulder before pushing off the desk, her rolling chair gliding back to her side of the reception area. “You’re doing great.”

By the time Jongin exited Baekhyun’s office, Taemin had gone through a pile of the last week’s old orders, diligently shredding them page by page. Clerical work wasn’t exactly fun, but it wasn’t the worst job Taemin had held.

“Are you all done for today?” Byulyi asked as Jongin stopped at the front desk, that weird gooey tone back to her voice. Jongin smiled at her after pulling his wallet from his front pocket.

“Yeah,” Jongin nodded, handing her his insurance card. “Don’t want to take up too much of Baek’s time.” Baekhyun frowned, shoving at Jongin’s shoulder.

“You know it’s never a problem,” he assured.

“I can’t stay too long anyways,” Jongin said. “I promised the little one I’d pick him up for an early dinner. He wanted to go visit Ten.” Baekhyun smiled, giving Jongin’s shoulder a friendly rub. _Little one?_ Taemin wondered. Did this Jongin have children? He was young, but he wouldn’t be too surprised, really. He was apparently well-known and attractive. It would make sense that he had a family of his own.

“Tell them I said hello,” Baekhyun requested. Byulyi was done with the checkout in her usual quick, efficient style.

“Here you go,” she said, handing Jongin back his card and printed receipt paper.

“Thanks, Byulyi,” Jongin said with a smile. His gaze drifted just a fraction higher, meeting Taemin’s curious gaze.

“I still never got your name,” he mentioned. His dark eyes were inquisitive, intense in their own way. It left Taemin feeling oddly bare.

“My name is Taemin,” Taemin introduced himself. Jongin smiled.

“Taemin,” he repeated. “It’s nice to meet you. Don’t let Baekhyun boss you around too much. Put him in his place.” Baekhyun whined, swatting at Jongin’s shoulder.

“Get out of my office,” he playfully scolded. “Scoundrel.” Jongin simply laughed, the sound loud and unguarded in Taemin’s ears. It was easy to tell that Baekhyun was the one taking care of his dental needs, Taemin noted. Jongin’s teeth were so straight and white. It was impressive.

“I’ll see you around,” Jongin said, slipping out through the front doors of the office with a wave. Baekhyun simply shook his head, his smile fond.

“He’s a brat,” he eventually sighed, shaking his head.

“I don’t care _what_ he is,” Byulyi mentioned. “He’s gorgeous.” Baekhyun scoffed.

“I’ve known him my whole life,” he commented. “I’m immune to his charms.” With that, Baekhyun headed back to his personal office. The door was shut, but Taemin soon heard the hip-hop drifting past the cracks. Baekhyun had good taste in music.

“You said Jongin is a newscaster?” Taemin conversationally asked.

“Yeah,” Byulyi responded. “He was a model for a while. He was always off traveling for photoshoots for all sorts of advertising companies before he settled back home in Anchorage. It was about the same time Baekhyun was graduating from dentistry school.”

“Why did he stop?” Taemin asked. “I know the shelf life for a model typically isn’t long, but he still looks so young.” Byulyi thoughtfully hummed.

“Well, he was engaged for a bit,” she revealed. “I think he was serious about wanting to start a family. The news stations here were happy to have him, too. Everyone tunes in to see Jongin on _Good Morning Anchorage._ He’s like a hometown hero.”

“The engagement fell through?” Taemin wondered out loud. Byulyi had only briefly mentioned that tidbit. Almost like it was a sore spot.

“Sort of.” Was all Byulyi said. “What did you bring for lunch today, Taemin?”

Taemin frowned. Apparently it really _was_ a sore spot. Was it possibly because Byulyi seemed so enamored with Jongin? Either way, he wasn’t going to pry. It was none of his business, really.

“Salmon patty,” Taemin answered. Byulyi let out a soft moan.

“The ones from the market on Skyline Road?” She asked. Taemin nodded.

“They had a special,” he continued. “I couldn’t pass it up.”

“Ugh, those are the best patties around,” Byulyi commented. “So fresh. I’ll have to stop by and pick up some after work now that you’ve mentioned it.”

And just like that, all talk of Jongin Kim was forgotten.

***

Taemin was cooking a new recipe one of Baekhyun’s patients had printed out for him. While checking her out one day, they had got to talking and the topic of food came up. Apparently she was a mother of three high schoolers and always had to get creative with dinners to keep them home for family dinner nights. When Taemin showed interest in one of her recipes, she had promised to print some of her favorites out for him. On her next visit, she had kept good on her word, slipping him an envelope containing some of her personal favorites. Tonight’s dish was something called a Kodiak casserole. He substituted the ground beef in the recipe for ground turkey, wanting something leaner.

Taeyong was hunched over the kitchen table, textbooks spread out. He chewed on the end of his pencil as he raked a hand through his platinum hair in concentration.

“No friends today?” Taemin asked. He was getting used to making larger portions for their frequent guests. “You guys always seem to study together.” Taeyong looked up from his textbook, removing his hand from his disheveled hair. Taemin bit back the laugh he felt bubble up at the way his younger brother’s hair stuck up.

“No,” Taeyong answered. “Mark said something about having family coming in for the weekend and Lucas said he was busy.” Taemin hummed his understanding.

“If you need any help, let me know,” he mentioned. “I’m off for a couple of days. Dr. Byun has one of his weird, religious trips planned.” He really should have chosen better words. Who was he to judge what his boss got up to in his free time?

“Catholic?” Taeyong guessed.

“I don’t think so. Scientologist, maybe?” Taemin off-handedly responded. Taeyong shuddered before going back to his books.

“Creepy,” he commented.

“I get paid regardless,” Taemin said with a shrug, putting the casserole dish into the oven. “So I can’t really complain.”

After Taemin and Taeyong ate dinner, they opted to watch a movie that Jinki had managed to tuck away in one of the boxes that was sent over. It was some teenage flick about drama club kids. Taemin wasn’t completely paying attention, even less so after Taeyong had fallen asleep next to him. Taemin had his knees brought up to his chest, phone balanced on his thighs as he read the latest news stories for the area. He made sure to keep his eyes open for any sort of trouble or recent wildlife sightings. The last thing he wanted to run into was a grizzly or a moose on his bike rides to work or the grocery store.

There seemed to be nothing too exciting going on lately, which was more than okay by Taemin’s standards. The sidebar of the news site had related stories, none of them sparking interest until Taemin saw a face he recognized next to one of the headlines. It looked like Jongin Kim. His hair was slicked back in a typical newscaster fashion and he was in a suit, much different from his casual tee and jeans he had worn at Baekhyun’s office. Taemin was almost sure it was Jongin with his tan skin and straight, pearly white teeth.

Taemin hadn’t seen or heard about Jongin since their one brief meeting. Taemin had nearly forgotten about the man altogether until this very moment. He thought back to what Byulyi had said and the weird tension around the subject of Jongin’s engagement.

Taemin’s thumb hovered over the search bar of the news website. He was curious. It was one of those weird thoughts that plagued his mind at odd hours. Taemin really shouldn’t pry, but really, who was he hurting? He was in the privacy of his own home and this was a public platform. If Byulyi knew about it, chances were it was common knowledge around town. Secrets weren’t really abundant in Anchorage. Everyone seemed to know everyone in some sort of capacity.

_Jongin Kim_

Taemin typed in the search bar before clicking ‘enter’. There weren’t many results, most links leading to video clips of segments of news stories Jongin must have read on-air. There were a few articles that seemed random, such as wolf sightings and crime reports, but nothing that seemed to have Jongin's name involved. Taemin’s eyes paused near the end of the first page of results.

_Hyejin Wong Obituary_

Taemin wasn’t sure what possessed him to click the link, but he did. The name sounded like a strange mix of Korean and Chinese. He was curious. As his eyes scanned the article, his stomach started to lurch. The woman was young, a fresh twenty-five, when she had been found murdered in the woods near the home she shared with her fiancé. 

_Hyejin was a daughter to the late Liang Wong and Mikyung Wong. She is survived by her younger brother, Lucas Wong, and_ _fiancé, Jongin Kim._

Taemin let out a quiet gasp, hand coming to his mouth. Jongin Kim. He wasn’t super familiar with all the residents of Anchorage, but he was pretty sure Jongin Kim wasn’t exactly a common name. He quickly hit the back button on his phone, typing _Hyejin Wong_ in place of Jongin’s name.

The first article on the page instantly caught his attention.

_Local Young Woman, 25, Found Murdered in Woods_

Taemin felt a sense of dread as he clicked on the article. His stomach was truly nauseous as he read the article. While the crime rate in Los Angeles was ten times higher than Anchorage, crime here was still a very real thing. Taemin was in a smaller, quieter part of town, but he knew crime did happen. To see the words violent murder and to read the details described as “deep gashes to the abdomen” and “fatal wounds to the neck” made Taemin feel ill. To think Jongin had been the one to find his fiancée gruesomely gutted...Taemin didn’t know how Jongin had it in him to smile and laugh the way he had at Baekhyun’s office.

He checked the date of the article. It was barely even a year. Barely a year since Jongin had lost what was probably the love of his life. The woman he had given up the fast paced, exciting life of a bachelor model for. She must have been very special.

 _“Taemin, what did you_ do _?”_

_Taemin looked up from his bloody front to see wide, dark brown orbs filled with tears._

_“Taemin, please,_ please _tell me you didn’t kill him.”_

_Taemin looked down at the mangled body laying at his knees, the blood on the man’s shirt still steadily leaking. His slightly torn shirt was absorbing blood as the dark spot grew. When would the bleeding stop?_

Taemin was jolted from his thoughts when Taeyong let out a loud snore from next to him. Taemin let out a soft sigh, shaky fingers quickly exiting the news article. He wasn’t so sure his nosiness was worth the attack his psyche had just received.

Taemin hit play on the title screen of the movie, letting the light-hearted background noise soothe his thoughts. He grabbed the plush throw folded over the back of the couch before snuggling closer to Taeyong. He got comfortable before wrapping them both up in the blanket. His hands ran through Yong’s hair, the younger boy yawning.

“Taem?” He quietly asked.

“Sh,” Taemin cooed. “I just needed a hug.” He did his best to keep his tone calm and even although his stomach was still twisting. Taeyong let out a peaceful sigh, snuggling his head onto Taemin’s chest.

“Okay,” he easily accepted, arm wrapping around Taemin’s waist. “Warm.” Just like that, Taeyong was out again, soft snores escaping his barely parted lips. Taemin watched the television in a daze, Taeyong’s heartbeat against his upper arm the only peace he could find.

***

It was another dream of Taemin’s, lost in the woods his mind conjured up. At least the environment was consistent. While not completely familiar, Taemin was happy to at least wander through a setting that was relatively easy to navigate through. His senses were mostly to thank for that.

_You’ll have to give me some pointers._

Taemin was accompanied by the cream colored wolf again in this dream. Taemin eyed the smaller wolf with confusion.

 _On what, exactly?_ What could the cream wolf possibly want to learn from him? The other wolf was apparently in an established pack. Taemin was a vagabond.

 _You took down that doe by yourself. How did you do it?_ The fluffy tail of the younger wolf swished back and forth, ears perked in excitement.

 _She was small and injured. It wasn’t that difficult._ Taemin would expect that to be a normal sight to see. The doe had been wounded and left to die. She was a low-hanging fruit, in Taemin’s opinion. Nothing to feel impressed over.

 _I know I couldn’t do that._ The wolf continued. They had met up at the creek tonight. It seemed to be a boundary line of some sort. Taemin stuck his muzzle into the refreshing water, lapping up the clear liquid.

 _I've always hunted alone. Don't you have a pack to hunt with? That’s more impressive than my injured deer._ The smaller wolf restlessly shifted from paw to paw.

 _That’s different. There’s five of us. We all have a place and things are usually predictable. You never know what you’re going to have to do to get a good kill._ This young one didn’t give up.

 _I do what I have to._ Taemin lifted his head up, tongue smacking at his wet lips.

 _I wish I could hunt with you._ The wolf whined. _See you in action._

 _You've apparently seen me hunt once. That should be enough._ Taemin wasn’t keen on having an audience. He was used to doing things on his own. He was actually confused as to why his mind conjured up a young companion with a case of idol-worship.

 _Well, it wasn’t._ The other wolf argued, tail dropping in disappointment. _Kai would punish me if he smelled a kill on me. I had to lie to him last time. I’m not sure I could do it again._

 _Kai is the name of your alpha?_ Taemin asked. The younger wolf gave a flick of his tail.

 _He’s the true alpha. There’s his second in command, Yukhei, but Kai is our true leader._ It sounded complicated. Taemin was happy to be free of such a stringent pecking order.

 _Which reminds me, what’s your name?_ The younger wolf was excited again, stance happy and so genuine. He was cute and seemingly harmless. If they were going to keep running into each other, it wouldn’t hurt to have names to go by. But still…

 _You first._ Taemin challenged. The younger wolf didn’t seem bothered.

 _Minhyung._ He easily answered. _I’m a beta. Now, tell me yours._

 _Taemin._ Taemin responded. There was a beat of silence. Minhyung stood still, unblinking. His fluffy tail seemed to slowly droop, it’s tip eventually brushing against the forest floor.

 _Taemin?_ He asked, unsure. When Taemin nodded, Minhyung’s ears folded back, his head ducking as his eyes shifted from right to left. Was his name offensive in some wolf language that he was unaccustomed to?

 _Did I say something wrong?_ Taemin asked. Minhyung’s amber eyes looked up, studying him.

 _No, no._ Minhyung assured. _Um, where did you say you were from again?_

***

Taemin was awoken by voices in his house. Their volume was at a quiet murmur. If Taemin closed his eyes, he could probably fall back asleep - 

_Voices in his house?!_

Taemin jumped out of bed, a headache coming to the forefront of his mind that almost had him falling over. He let out a pained gasp, gripping at his head. What a nightmare. Migraines were always the worst side-effect from his night terrors. They sometimes left him reeling. This one was particularly nasty. He tried to shake the vertigo off, ignoring the dried sweat on his bare chest and abdomen as he quickly hurried out of his room. Who was in his house?

He followed the voices to the kitchen. Sitting at the table were Taeyong, Mark, and Lucas. Multiple styrofoam packages were opened, covering the entire length of the small kitchen table. Their contents included pancakes, hash browns, fried eggs, bacon, and sausage in alarming quantities. The conversation immediately came to a standstill as the three boys stared at Taemin. Lucas still had a sausage link hanging from his mouth, eyes wide. Mark’s face was red, his eyes comically huge.

Taeyong cleared his throat. “Taemin, my friends stopped by with breakfast.” He gave Taemin a look up and down. “You can join us...if you put a shirt on.” Taemin looked down, fully realizing what he must have looked like: a murderous, half-naked lunatic. He gave out a strained laugh.

“Ha, right,” he immediately backed out of the kitchen, self-conscious.

“Wow, your brother is hot,” he heard Lucas whisper to Taeyoung.

“Ew,” Taeyong whined. Taemin quickly headed to his room, not wanting to hear anymore of their candid conversation. Once he had thrown a shirt on, he re-entered the kitchen.

“Sorry,” he apologized, heading to the fridge to retrieve a carton of orange juice. “I heard voices and thought maybe it was an intruder.”

“Nope, just your friendly neighborhood college kids!” Lucas brightly assured. “Is that orange juice?”

“Want some?” Taemin asked the younger boy. He nodded enthusiastically. Taemin poured himself a glass before bringing the carton to the table with him. He noticed the boys already had glasses. Mark’s and Taeyong’s held a light-coloured coffee while Lucas’s was almost-finished water. Lucas must have noticed Taemin’s stare.

“I don’t do well with caffeine,” he offered as explanation. Taemin sat down next to Mark who seemed uncharastically quiet. Taemin passed the carton of orange juice to Lucas, his large hand easily accepting the offered carton.

“So, what’s the occasion?” Taemin asked, taking a sip from his glass.

“You and Yong always have us over for dinner,” Mark stated, avoiding Taemin’s eyes. “We thought it would be nice to return the favor.”

“You didn’t have to,” Taeyong said around a forkful of blueberry pancakes. “But I’m really glad you did. I love pancakes.”

“Are they better than mine?” Taemin asked. Taeyong paused, his cheeks puffed with food. He quickly shook his head, swallowing.

“Good answer,” Taemin said with a laugh.

“Aw, Tennie will be so hurt to hear that,” Lucas whined. “You know how competitive he can get.”

“He doesn’t usually cook the food, only serves it. He’s more of a barista,” Mark pointed out.

“Doesn’t matter,” Lucas retorted. “If there’s any insult to his pride, he goes full-on diva.”

“I still need to meet this Ten you guys speak of,” Taeyong said with a smile, taking a sip of coffee from his straw. Ten. That name sounded familiar. Taemin’s mind traveled to Jongin’s visit to Baekhyun’s office.

_“I can’t stay too long anyways,” Jongin said. “I promised the little one I’d pick him up for an early dinner. He wanted to go visit Ten.”_

“Does he know Baekhyun?” Taemin blurted out. All eyes at the table turned to Taemin.

“Yes,” Mark said slowly. “How do you know - ?“

“I work for Baekhyun,” Taemin quickly offered. “I’m one of his receptionists.”

“Wow,” Lucas said with a smile. “That's great. Isn’t that great, Mark?” Taemin tilted his head slightly in confusion at Lucas’s gleeful reaction.

“He never mentioned it,” Mark quietly said, seemingly in a daze. “What a small world.”

“You guys know Baekhyun?” Taeyong curiously asked.

“He’s my cousin,” Mark said. “We’re pretty close.” 

“They used to live together until Mark and I moved in with our friend, Jongin,” Lucas added. Taemin froze. Jongin? As in Jongin Kim?

“We moved out to an apartment together once school started up, though,” Lucas continued before chugging his orange juice. Taeyong watched, impressed by Lucas’s abilities while Taemin stayed frozen. Anchorage was a small place, but not _that_ small. What were the odds?

“We’ll see Baekhyun tonight, actually,” Lucas said once he set his glass down. “Want us to tell him you said hi?” Mark blanched, gaping at Lucas as if he had exploited some huge secret. 

Taemin’s brows furrowed. Wasn’t Baekhyun on some alleged Scientology retreat? Were Lucas and Mark also Scientologists? Oh god, Taemin wanted Taeyong to make friends, but not with members of a _cult._

“Are you a Scientologist?” Taemin suddenly asked. Lucas frowned.

“I don’t know?” He replied, his answer sounding more like a question. He looked at Mark for help. “Am I?”

“No, Lucas,” Mark said with a shake of his head. Taeyong watched the exchange with his large doe eyes, sipping from his straw. Lucas shrugged, taking the bottle of sriracha from the table and generously squirting it onto his hash browns.

Taemin didn't eat much of the breakfast, his stomach still in knots from the weird circumstances that had transpired at the table. If he thought about the strange family tree, his head hurt. So Mark was cousins with Baekhyun. Was he also a cousin of Lucas? Somehow, they were close to Jongin; close enough to live together. Jongin and Baekhyun were best friends (possibly more?). And then Jongin _was_ engaged at one point. Apparently, there was also some guy named Ten thrown into the mix. This was all so confusing.

***

It was a Thursday afternoon when things got really weird. Taemin was planning on making homemade pho he had seen the recipe for in a magazine at Baekhyun's office when Taeyong sauntered into the kitchen. Taemin gave him a curious look up and down. His younger brother looked like he put a bit of effort into his outfit, a soft cream colored sweater that stopped near his elbows and a light wash denim jean. His ears twinkled with earrings in the multiple holes he had and was that... _eyeliner?_

"You're a little dressed up for pho," Taemin commented as he turned the stove on.

"Um, I won't be home for dinner," Taeyong said. That had Taemin pausing. Taeyong was home for almost every dinner.

"Okay," Taemin slowly said. "Can I ask where you're going?" Taeyong twisted his fingers nervously.

"Well," he began. "Lucas wanted to take me bowling at the nearby bowling alley. He said it was cosmic night or something."

"That sounds fun," Taemin commented with a nod. "Mark, too?" Taeyong shook his head.

"No, I guess he had other plans?" Taemin stopped again, studying Taeyong.

"So is this...a date?" Taemin cautiously asked. The words felt weird on his tongue. Taeyong never really dated back home, at least to Taemin's knowledge. To be fair, Taemin wasn't home much back then. Honestly, he could have missed it.

"What?" Taeyong asked, cheeks tinting pink. "No, no. Not a date!" Taemin simply eyed him.

"It's okay if it is," he assured. "Lucas seems nice." Taeyong let out an embarrassed squeak.

"He's not my type," he sputtered. "Plus we're not going alone. I'm meeting his friend that works at the diner. Ten?" So Taeyong was going to meet the elusive Ten.

"Oh, well have fun," was all Taemin could think to say. Taeyong was allowed to have a life. In fact, Taemin _wanted_ his younger brother to have a life. That was kind of the original point of the move.

"It's okay?" Taeyong asked, unsure. Taemin nodded, smiling.

"Of course," he confirmed. "Just don't stay out too late. I like to lock the house before bed." Taeyong nodded before checking his phone.

"Lucas just pulled up," he said. "I'll see you later." Taemin, with a smile still on his face, gave a friendly wave before Taeyong turned and left. He remained smiling until he heard the front door shut. Pho for one it was, then.

Taemin cooked, alone with his thoughts. The house felt lonely and almost oppressively silent without the company of his younger brother. Taemin didn't exactly enjoy being alone with his thoughts. He had a bad habit of overthinking everything.

When he had successfully finished his vegetable pho, he sat at the table, chopsticks in one hand while he scrolled through his phone with the other. He read through some story about the local fisherman and the sudden increase of rainbow trout this season. Hopefully that meant fish prices would go down soon.

After dinner, Taemin tidied up. He finished the small amount of dishes and stored away what leftovers there were of the pho. If Taeyong didn't want to take it to school, Taemin would just bring it for lunch to work tomorrow. Next, he took care of the overflowing garbage can in the kitchen. Taemin tied up the full trash bag, bringing it outside to throw in the large trash can.

The night was a bit cooler as it always seemed to be when the sun was setting. Taemin almost regretted not shrugging on a hoodie before he stepped out, but it wasn't like taking the garbage out was going to be a very long trip.

Taemin opened the green lid, tossing the bag inside before closing it back up. He was about to head back in when he heard a soft rustle. He turned to face the long expanse of green his backyard offered. When he heard the noise again, he looked a little farther out to where the woods met a steep hillside. He squinted, trying to see if he could find the source of the noise. 

It wasn't uncommon for there to be wildlife roaming the woods. Taemin had seen rabbits, deer, and even the occasional fox. His backyard was straight out of a National Geographic documentary. It really wasn't a surprise if wildlife was sometimes spotted.

What was surprising was the two pairs of glowing amber eyes he saw staring back at him. Taemin felt his throat close up, muscles tensing. Those weren't foxes.

Those were wolves.

Taemin made no effort to move, frozen in shock at the sight. He had never seen wolves in the wild before. Not here and not back in California.

The wolves stepped a bit further out from the trees and Taemin felt his mind go white. 

The larger of the two was the stereotypical picture of a wolf, his fluffy coat a mixture of greys and whites. The other one...was a cream color. A very familiar cream color.

The wolves didn't advance, their bizarre amber eyes intelligently staring back at Taemin. Almost as if they were equally watching him.

Taemin wasn't sure how long the stand off lasted. It could have been minutes, hours...Taemin felt like time stopped in that moment. There was one name his subconscious conjured up. Without even thinking, Taemin blurted out,

"Minhyung?" 

The cream colored wolf tipped his head back, letting out a howl that made Taemin's skin break out in goosebumps. The silver wolf joined in, tipping his head back to let out an equally loud howl, voice a bit stronger, a bit older.

In retrospect, Taemin wasn't sure what possessed him to run _to_ potential danger, but he did. Without even thinking, his feet were carrying him towards the woods. The wolves took a couple of steps back, slinking deeper into the protection of the thick trees before they turned. They were simply trotting at a casual pace. The cream one paused to look over his shoulder, as if to make sure Taemin was following.

When Taemin reached the entrance to the forest, he paused. What _was_ he doing? He felt like he had no control over his mind or his body. There was just this instinct to follow. He would've considered cabin fever causing these delusions but he left his house almost every day for work or to get groceries. So if not that, then what was it?

The two wolves ahead of him shared a look with each other before breaking out into a run, diving deeper into the woods. Taemin didn't have much time to ponder the many questions his logical side provided as he broke out into a run, wanting to catch up to these wolves. He wasn't sure he _could_ even catch up. Wolves were animals. They were fast.

The woods were cold and dark, but Taemin barely even noticed as adrenaline coursed through his veins. These woods seemed familiar, however, he was so sure he had never been here before. It wasn't until he heard the sound of running water that it hit him.

Finding Minhyung playing in the water, being chased, running, taking down a doe, sharing the kill with the other wolf, learning about Minhyung and his pack…

Taemin _had_ been here. Taemin had been here _multiple_ times. How could he have been dreaming of a place he had never been to until now? Nothing made sense.

Taemin momentarily lost sight of the wolves. He looked left and right, but nothing. It was getting dark and he was getting nervous as he realized the sort of danger his idiotic impulse had put himself in.

Another howl cut through the silence, Taemin's head snapping in the direction it came from. The wolves were up ahead, atop a small, rocky hill. The moon shone through the trees, the first quarter shape providing just enough light for Taemin's human eyes to see them.

Taemin began to walk forwards when the two wolves suddenly split paths, one darting left while the other darted right. Taemin was at a standstill, unsure of how he should proceed. It was like the wolves were there one second and gone the next.

While Taemin debated listening to the logical part of his brain that screamed for him to turn back and lock himself inside, there was another rustle. Emerging from behind a thick tree trunk was the cream coloured wolf, alarmingly close. It's eyes glowed amber as it took a few steps forward. Back paws slowly morphed into feet as the creature became biped. The ears vanished and the spine straightened. Suddenly Taemin was face to face with a blonde head of hair he knew very well.

_Mark._

"Hello Taemin," he greeted in his normal, friendly tone. He looked self-conscious and a bit unsure.

 _He's very naked,_ Taemin's mind briefly noticed. Taemin refused to let his eyes trail any lower than Mark's bare shoulders. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. For his sake or Mark's sake, he wasn't entirely sure.

"You? You just... _How?"_ Taemin sputtered. _"What?"_ Mark only smiled, taking another step forward.

"Taemin," he carefully spoke. "You're not dreaming."

"B-but you looked like…" Taemin trailed off, mind on overdrive.

"Minhyung?" Mark asked, raising one eyebrow. Taemin nodded dumbly, unable to do much else.

"That's probably because I am," Mark continued with a chuckle. "Or at least my wolf is. I'm a werewolf."

Taemin stayed rooted to the ground, eyes blinking, body shivering.

"You must be cold," Mark noted.

"Probably not as cold as you," Taemin mumbled, eyeing Mark's bare chest. Mark laughed, the sound familiar to Taemin's ears.

"My body temperature self-regulates," he explained. "Werewolf trait." Taemin didn't know how to respond.

"Aren't?" He tried. Mark patiently listened. "Aren't werewolves supposed to come out on full moons? And aren't they... _monsters?"_ Taemin had so many questions that still needed answers.

"Sure, we come out on full moons," Mark answered. "We have no choice but to transform. We're born werewolves though. We can change back and forth as we please any other time of the moon cycle."

 _Born werewolves?_ What did that mean? Was there any other kind of werewolf?

"As for monsters, that's in the eye of the beholder. I'm sure to creatures like deer and cattle, we are monsters," Mark continued. "But we're not the psychotic, feral monsters Hollywood makes us out to be. We keep balance in the wild and protect the people who live on this land." What Mark was saying made sense, in a way, but at the same time seemed utterly impossible.

"I saw you," Taemin said. "I saw you in my dreams." This time, Mark's smile was sad.

"Taemin, those weren't dreams," he gently spoke. "That was all very real." There was no way. Taemin shook his head.

"No, no," he muttered. "That's not right. That can't be right. That would mean I’m...a-a-"

"Werewolf?" Mark helpfully supplied. Taemin stared.

"Taemin, you're different than us," Mark stated. "You're not a natural born werewolf. It took me a while to figure it out, but you must have been bitten."

Taemin (clearly) wasn't an expert, but he was pretty sure he would remember if he had been bitten by a wolf. That seemed to be something that someone wouldn't just forget.

"I don't remember...ever being around a wolf before," he quietly mumbled.

"I know," Mark agreed. "I could tell by your wolf whenever we crossed paths. You seemed so clueless. It wasn't until you told me your name, your _real_ name, that I connected the dots." He smiled. "I'm pretty sure there's only one Taemin in Anchorage."

"I don't have any bite marks on me," Taemin desperately tried to argue. This was a prank, it had to be. Maybe Taeyong hired his friend to pull a prank to get back at him for uprooting him from his life. Punishment for…

"Those fade," Mark replied. "The only mark that ever stays is a mating mark. Not everyone always has one of those." Taemin was out of excuses. He had nothing else to argue with. He felt dizzy.

"You don't look so good," Mark said. "Why don't you sit?" He put a hand on Taemin's shoulder. His hand was so warm to the touch. Taemin was light-headed and couldn't do much else than wobble, his knees buckling and giving out. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the forest floor.

***

"Is he okay?"

"Well, he's still breathing."

Taemin slowly opened his eyes. He didn't quite feel ready to pick his head up, the weight of his skull feeling as heavy as a bowling ball.

"Oh look, he's awake!"

With herculean effort on Taemin's part, he tilted his head up. There were two familiar pairs of eyes peering down at him. The first set belonged to Mark, the second set belonged to Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" Taemin asked, his head still spinning. The dentist smiled, leaning down to press a warm hand against Taemin's forehead.

"He doesn't feel hot to the touch," he decided. "I think he's okay."

"What are you doing here?" Taemin asked, struggling to sit upright. Baekhyun looked at him knowingly.

"You saw two wolves, did you not?" Taemin felt his eyes widen, the events before he passed out playing in his mind's eye. He remembered coats of cream and silver.

"Wait?" He asked. "Does that mean?" Baekhyun nodded.

"Yes, Taemin," he said. "I'm a wolf." It all made sense. The weird clusters of days off, the way everyone knew each other, Lucas's apparent happiness at the fact Taemin worked for Baekhyun...If he worked for Baekhyun it meant Taemin would be able to spend the full moons as a wolf, free of human responsibility.

"Wait," Taemin said to Mark. "At breakfast the other day, Lucas mentioned how convenient it was that I worked for Baekhyun. Is he…?"

"It's not my place to reveal anyone's identity," Mark said, lips pursed. "If anyone wants to reveal themselves to you, it's up to them." That was fair enough. Taemin thought back to what he knew. There were five of them in the pack. He knew of two which meant there were three more.

"Are you the alpha?" Taemin asked Baekhyun. The dentist laughed, eyes twinkling.

"No, no," he stated. "I'm a beta like Mark. I'm the oldest in the pack, but not the alpha. I wouldn't want that role. Too much responsibility."

"Those closed office days," Taemin mentioned as Baekhyun smiled, seeming to know where the conversation was headed. "I take it you're not actually going on some religious retreat." Baekhyun's grin grew.

"You'd be correct," he confirmed.

"Byulyi thinks you're a Scientologist," Taemin revealed. Baekhyun burst into peals of loud laughter.

"Oh my god," he gasped, wiping at his eyes. "That's amazing. I love that silly girl." Taemin looked at the two naked men in front of him. This wasn't a prank then. If it was, he was sure Taeyong would have revealed himself by now.

"So, this is real," Taemin quietly said. Mark and Baekhyun shared a look before nodding.

"This is real," Mark agreed. The headache in Taemin's head had started to fade the longer he sat upright. It was still a lot to take in. How does one come to terms with the fact that they are a werewolf?

"Taemin?" Mark asked. "How long have you been having those dreams?" Taemin frowned trying to think back. It hadn't been long. It was just before he shipped Taeyong and himself off to Alaska. Just after...trouble.

"Not long," he admitted. "Maybe a few months? I started having the 'dreams' just before I moved here." Baekhyun hummed, looking lost in thought.

"Why did you guys bring me out here?" Taemin asked. "Why take the risk?"

"I told you before," Mark said. "There are scarier things than us in the woods. You should be aware of what's going on." Taemin blinked up at Mark.

"Like what?" He asked. Mark looked over to Baekhyun, as if asking for permission. The older man nodded.

"There's been a war waging on for many years," Mark began. "It started with our parents, but it goes back probably since the dawn of werewolves." Taemin gave Mark his full attention, listening to his every word.

"Just like humans, there are good and bad werewolves," Mark stated. "The good ones, like us, protect the land. We maintain the natural balance and protect the people from afar. The bad ones are blood thirsty. They recruit pack members by biting others, using their pack for horrible things. Murder, drugs, slavery - you name it, chances are they have a paw dipped in it. They will challenge a pack, kill them in order to gain their territory if they must. That's what happened to our pack a few years ago."

All this time and Taemin had been oblivious. Just outside the border lines of the human world, werewolves were very real and they were battling a war hidden from the human world. It seemed like a plot from some fantasy movie; unbelievable, yet here Taemin was - right in the center.

"It's dangerous to be a lone wolf," Baekhyun said. "We thought the war was done when the pack before us fought to the death to defend our land. We were naive. Just over a year ago, they attacked and killed the only female alpha of our pack as a reminder that their work wasn't finished." His expression was grim, lips turned downwards at the corners of his mouth.

"That's why I kept following you," Mark added. "I watched you to make sure you weren't one of them. You're very strong, Taemin. Strong and smart." So it hadn't been idol worship as much as blatant curiosity.

"So, what does that mean?" Taemin asked. "What am I supposed to do if I run into these other wolves?" Mark and Baekhyun shared a look.

"Well, you would most likely die," Baekhyun answered. Taemin felt his stomach begin to act up again, his insides sloshing. "Unless you had a pack to help protect you."

"What are you suggesting?" Taemin asked, cautiously optimistic.

"Our alpha knows about you," Mark said. "I couldn't _not_ tell him when I stumbled upon a new wolf roaming our forests. If you can prove your worth to him, I'm sure there would be no problem with him allowing you in with us."

"He's very reasonable," Baekhyun added, as if that statement would somehow magically make things better.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Taemin asked. Mark shrugged.

"But what if he does?" He asked in return. Taemin weighed his options. Without a pack, he was most likely screwed. He was a new wolf that knew virtually nothing. If these rogue, bitten wolves were as bad as Mark and Baekhyun seemed to believe, Taemin needed _some_ sort of protection. He really didn’t have much of a choice.

"Okay," Taemin sighed in resignation. "Okay, I'll meet him." Both Mark and Baekhyun seemed happy at Taemin's decision.

"Next full moon," Baekhyun said with a nod. "We will pick you up by the creek and introduce you to Kai." Taemin swallowed thickly, the prospect of meeting an alpha werewolf sounding completely terrifying.

"Don't worry," Mark said, his bright, friendly smile back on his face. "I'm sure Kai will like you just fine." Baekhyun leaned closer to pinch at Taemin's cheek.

"How could he not?" He asked. "Our Taemin is such a good boy." Taemin let out an undignified squawk, swatting at Baekhyun's hand.

It was settled. Next full moon, Taemin would present himself to this Kai and pray he was accepted under the pack's protection.

He just hoped he wouldn't get eaten.


	2. You Can Call Me Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Spooktober, hence the quick updates. Thank you to those who have read and enjoyed the story so far. I really appreciate all the love. This fic is very special to me. It kills me to not tag the other ships - they're all very precious to me in their own ways, but we will just have to wait.
> 
> We welcome a little more backstory of Jongin in this chapter. He (along with the rest of the pack) have definitely been through the ringer. 
> 
> Just some points I want to clarify as I was editing:
> 
> 1.) Bitten wolves can only shift during full moons - natural born wolves can shift whenever they please, but must shift during the full moon. They have their heightened senses, as well whereas wolves bitten like Taemin do not. It comes into play, but I thought I would just clarify beforehand.
> 
> 2.) Kai's pack have a different name for their wolves in the instance that they ran into another wolf. It would keep their human identity a secret. It also helps them separate their wolf from their human lives.
> 
> This chapter title taken from EXO's "Monster":
> 
> "Shawty I got it, You can call me monster" - Kai
> 
> Hunting warnings - starts with "Taemin could feel the adrenaline of the hunt start to fuel him on faster," and ends with "You are fast, Youngheum observed"
> 
> Feel free to talk in the comments (I adore them!) or I also have a twitter and curious cat (if you prefer to be anonymous). I love answering any questions!
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)

Taemin had a little less than a month before the next full moon. He had agreed to meet with Mark and Baekhyun at the creek on the night he would meet their pack. He had come to learn that the natural stream served as a boundary line between neutral territory and the territory the pack had claimed. Taemin hadn't even realized he could have been encroaching on territory belonging to another. Hell, he didn't even know any of this was reality up until Mark and Baekhyun dropped the bombshell on him. He was still trying to wrap his head around the idea. He was a werewolf. His boss and his brother’s best friend were also werewolves. How exactly was he supposed to adjust to this sort of life-altering revelation?

Taemin attempted to carry on with life as if nothing had changed. He was currently at the grocery store, trying to get his shopping done early. He still had a few more items to gather before he had to make the ride home. He had promised Taeyong he would make strawberry rhubarb pie tonight, a favorite treat of his. His younger brother had a sweet tooth, always snacking on baked goods or candy. He was especially appreciative of any sweets Taemin baked.

Taemin looked down at his sloppy cursive writing on a piece of scrap paper. The paper was creased and worn from him folding it up into a tiny square to fit into his jeans pocket, making his messy writing even harder to decipher. He squinted at the list before he realized he still needed a can of rhubarb pie filling and a can of strawberry pie filling.

He hiked his small, plastic shopping basket higher up his arm before turning into the next aisle full of baking goods. His eyes scanned the shelves as he casually sauntered his way down the row of shelves lined with flours and sugars. He stopped when he reached the canned pie fillings.  _ Of course _ they would put the large cans on the top shelf. 

Silently cursing as he stood on tippy toes, Taemin's fingers barely skimmed the top shelf. The cans weren't pulled forwards, making it difficult to even try and knock one can down.

He was debating if the metal of the bottom shelf could support his weight when he felt a body behind him. A large hand reached up and over Taemin's shoulder, easily grabbing a can of strawberry pie filling. Taemin turned to find that the hand belonged to Jongin Kim. He held the can out to Taemin.

"You were trying to reach the strawberry filling, right?" He asked. Taemin nodded, briefly forgetting how to speak. What were the odds of running into the hometown hero at a mundane place like the local supermarket?

"Need anything else?" Jongin helpfully asked as Taemin dropped the can into his basket. Taemin looked at the shelf. He  _ did  _ need the rhubarb filling, but he suddenly felt embarrassed. He couldn’t even do something as simple as reaching for pie filling.

"I need a can of the rhubarb, too," he timidly noted, shame causing his neck to feel uncomfortably hot. Taemin wasn't used to asking for help. Although he hadn't really asked, Jongin just happened to see him pathetically struggling and offered his few extra inches of height to help.

Taemin watched as Jongin seemed to effortlessly lean forwards again, fingers closing around a can of rhubarb pie filling. He smiled as he handed Taemin the can.

"They really should stock these shelves better," he noted. "Taemin, right? From Baekhyun's office?" Taemin looked up. Jongin remembered him?

"Yes, Taemin," he confirmed. "And you're Jongin?" Jongin nodded, stepping to a more respectable distance away from him.

"Thank you," Taemin said with a nod. "My younger brother would be devastated if I couldn't make him one of his favorite treats."

"Strawberry rhubarb pie?" Jongin guessed. Taemin nodded.

"Your brother has good taste," Jongin commented with a friendly grin.  _ I assume that's what the ladies like Byulyi would find charming,  _ Taemin mused.

"A favorite of yours, too?" Taemin asked.

"I like any sort of pie," Jongin replied. "I'm a simple man." Taemin let out a small, amused huff. Sure, this supermodel-turned-newscaster was a mere simple man. His mind soon drifted to the news article and what Byulyi had said. Jongin gave everything up to start a family. Maybe he really was a simple man behind the beautiful face.

"I should get going," Taemin said, clearing his throat. "I have pies to bake. Thank you again." Jongin simply nodded, taking another step back.

"It's no problem, Taemin," he assured. "If your brother can't finish those pies, I'm always willing to help." Taemin let out a surprised chuckle, turning to head to the checkout. Jongin seemed like a nice guy, his circumstances were just so unfortunate. Taemin still couldn't believe Jongin could function after such a tragedy. He must be a very strong and resilient person. Taemin envied that sort of strength. Maybe if he was stronger, things would have been different.

Taemin shook his head, willing his mind to steer away from the dark path it was veering into. It was dangerous to bring up things that should no longer be his concern. Thinking about things like that were almost guaranteed to result in a panic-attack. He couldn’t afford to have a breakdown in the checkout line of the local supermarket. He tried to focus on his growing to-do list as the cashier scanned his items with monotonous beeps.

***

"Taem!" Taeyong announced as he entered the house. "I'm home!"

Taemin smiled as he opened the oven, retrieving the first pie with well-loved oven mitts on his hands. The sweet, tart smell of strawberry rhubarb pie wafted through the small kitchen. Like a moth drawn to a flame, Taeyong was quick to follow the scent into the kitchen.

"I smell pie," he dreamily sighed. Taemin smiled fondly when he saw Taeyong hadn't even bothered to set his school bag down. It hung carelessly from one of his shoulders, its presence completely forgotten. "Taemin makes the best pies."

It took Taemin a minute to realize his brother wasn't alone. Soon entering the kitchen were Mark and Lucas. Taemin nearly dropped the first pie at the sight. He hadn't seen Mark since the night he followed the boy and Baekhyun into the woods. He would be lying if he said he wasn't trying to be conveniently preoccupied by other tasks when the boys came over lately. He was unsure of how to act around Mark. There were so many questions that still flooded Taemin’s mind, things he couldn’t say with Taeyong around. He had a feeling his younger brother would pick up on the weird energy between Mark and himself. Taemin chose to just avoid Mark instead. He couldn't avoid his boss, however, but Baekhyun acted as if everything was as normal as it had ever been which Taemin was grateful for.

"What kind of pie is it?" Lucas asked, sniffing at the air. Taemin still wasn't sure about Lucas. Mark and Baekhyun respectfully kept the human identities of the rest of the pack a secret. Lucas was sniffing the air, though. Wasn't that a canine thing? Although Taeyong had been sniffing the air as well. As far as he knew, his brother was not a wolf.

"You make pies, too?" Mark asked, a dreamy expression on his boyish features. Taemin nodded, carefully setting the pie on the counter to cool. He grabbed the second pie, popping it into the oven.

"Taemin's baking is just as good as his cooking," Taeyong praised with a mournful sigh as he watched the fresh pie, as if willing it to cool faster.

"Don't pout," Taemin admonished. "You can all have some when it cools." He began to remove the mitts from his hands.

"Who is the second pie for?" Taeyong curiously asked. Taemin paused from where he was opening a kitchen drawer to toss his mitts into.

"Well," Taemin slowly stated. "I ran into Jongin Kim at the supermarket. He helped me reach the pie filling." He felt a shameful blush spread across his cheeks as he remembered their encounter. "I um...was about three inches too short to reach the top shelf, so he stepped in." He turned to see all three boys carefully listening to his words like they held some sort of weight to them.

"He said he liked strawberry rhubarb pie," Taemin lamely finished, closing the kitchen drawer.

"That was very nice of you," Mark pointed out. Taemin felt his cheeks heat up further. Was it weird? Maybe it was weird. He was just trying to say thank you to Jongin. He looked so serious about wanting to eat the leftovers.

"Jongin likes food," Lucas pointed out. "I can tell you first hand that he can eat. Him and I have had many donut runs at one a.m. I'm not proud of the amount of donuts I've eaten in one sitting."

"Where does it all  _ go?"  _ Taeyong asked in awe, staring at Lucas's flat tummy.

"I'm a growing boy," Lucas mumbled self-consciously, arm coming to cover his belly.

"It's going to be a bit before it's safe for consumption," Taemin told the boys. Taeyong gave Taemin pleading, puppy dog eyes.

"No," Taemin firmly stated. "I'm not allowing you three to burn your tongues. Get out of my kitchen." He pointed a finger to the open doorway. Taeyong pouted but reluctantly stood, Mark and Lucas following his lead. Once Taemin heard their loud footsteps in the living room, he deflated.

Now he was really second guessing himself. Was it too forward to send Jongin a pie? Would Jongin take it the wrong way? Taemin wasn't confident about a lot of things, but he was confident in his cooking and baking skills. He had three college boys eagerly gobbling his meals up with gusto to prove it. Jongin was a bachelor. His primary food group probably consisted of takeout. That was such a depressing thought.

By the time the first pie had cooled to a safe temperature, Taemin was pulling the second pie from out of the oven.  _ The Jongin Pie. _ Hopefully Jongin was serious about liking strawberry rhubarb pie.

Taemin set the fresh pie down on the counter to cool before taking the first pie back to the table. He grabbed four paper plates and forks. He filled four glasses with water from the pitcher he had stored in the fridge. Milk tended to upset his stomach.

When Taemin poked his head out of the doorway, he spotted the three boys on the couch. They were watching some animated show on the television. Taemin wasn't well-versed in television programs, even less so in cartoons.

"Guys?" Taemin asked, before fully coming into the room. As he approached the front of the couch, Taemin found Mark curled up on one end of the sofa, head drooped onto his shoulder. Lucas sat on the other side, his head tilted back. One of his large hands was in Taeyong's hair, his younger brother's head resting on one of Lucas's thick thighs. All three of them were knocked out.

Taemin smiled at the sight before carefully grabbing the large throw off of the back of the couch. He gently wrapped them up in the blanket as best as he could. He could only cover Lucas's upper half unless he wanted to suffocate his brother.

Taemin sat on a mismatched armchair in the living room, bringing his feet up and under himself before pulling out his phone. He perused the local news website, seeing an article about a dozen runaway turkeys causing a traffic jam on the roads. Only in Alaska.

The town of Anchorage seemed relatively quiet. Aside from petty theft and a few domestic disputes, there wasn't much else to get excited over. Taemin was more than okay with that.

Back home in Los Angeles, the city was riddled with crime. He was always nervous to let Yong leave the house to go to class or to a friend’s house. Sometimes Taemin wasn’t sure if some of the odd jobs he took would get himself killed. It was always a realistic possibility. The most awful outcome of working for Baekhyun was a child crying after having a cavity filled. The danger factor of work had drastically declined.

Taemin continued his scrolling. His fingers stopped when he saw the title of a breaking news story.

_ Young Man Found Mauled By Wolf _

Taemin could hear his pulse loudly thund in his ears as his brain tried to make sense of the news. He panic-tapped on the link, the news story quickly loading. Taemin's eyes quickly scanned the article. He gnawed nervously on a nail as he read the details of the incident.

Apparently, earlier that day the local police got a 911 call from an early morning jogger claiming he found a body just off the running trail near one of the forest preserves. The police confirmed the sighting and the coroner deemed it a wolf attack. It all sounded believable, but Taemin knew better. A wolf wasn't likely to approach a human. Most wolves traveled in packs and steered clear of humans. Even when he was a wolf (Taemin had to thickly swallow at that thought), he never had the urge to leave the forest or to find a human. Wolves weren't dumb. 

Unless it wasn't exactly a wolf.

A small grunt distracted Taemin from his thoughts. He looked over at the couch to see Mark slowly blinking his eyes open. He stretched, his arms reaching over the arm of the sofa he was curled up on. It took a minute for his dark brown eyes to settle on Taemin.

Mark looked like he was going to say something but Taemin quickly brought a finger to his lips, indicating to stay quiet. He leaned over the armchair to pass Mark his phone, the article still on the screen. Mark’s frown deepened the further he read. When he was done, he looked up at Taemin, his expression solemn.

"Taemin," Mark quietly began. "I promise you that it wasn't any of us." Taemin nodded.

"I figured," he whispered. "But I have a feeling that wasn't a typical wolf." Mark shook his head, leaning over to hand Taemin his phone back.

"I don't think so, no," he agreed. He ran a hair through his blonde hair. "This isn't good. It's careless to leave a body behind like that." Taemin didn't know what to say, so he remained quiet as Mark seemed to be thinking.

"You know," Mark finally whispered. "I'm happy we didn't wait any longer to introduce you to the pack. There really isn't any more time to waste." Taemin didn’t share Mark’s optimism, still nervous about everything.

"Taemin? Everything will work out," Mark assured, sensing Taemin’s apprehension. "I mean it." Taemin admired his confidence and the pleasant aura he always seemed to exude. Although Mark was younger, and he and Taemin had been brought together by frankly bizarre circumstances, the younger boy seemed to have a way of making Taemin feel calmer and safer. Taemin wasn't used to anyone making him feel that way. It was nice. Even if he was unsure of the outcome, Mark and Baekhyun had high hopes.

***

Taemin left for work early on Monday. He was a man on a mission. He had to pedal slower as he juggled a sealed container that held his strawberry rhubarb pie on one of the handlebars of his bike. He didn't know how to get in contact with Jongin, but he knew Baekhyun did. They were best friends, after all. Hopefully his boss wouldn't mind delivering the pie for him. Baekhyun was a nice guy.

"No way," Baekhyun said with a contrasting smile when Taemin proposed his idea. Taemin frowned.

"But...why not?" He asked. Baekhyun crossed his arms across his chest and tapped the top of his dress shoe against the wood floor in his office.

"In Anchorage, we're a simple folk," he explained. "Don't you think if you wanted to show your appreciation, it would be more polite to deliver it yourself?" Taemin's frown deepened.

"I don't know where Jongin lives," he stated. Baekhyun still had that smile on his face.

"Easy fix," he said, arms dropping. "Let me write down his address for you." Taemin blanched as Baekhyun walked behind his desk, grabbing a pen and a stack of post-it notes.

"No, no, no," Taemin argued. "I can't do that. I can't just show up at his house." Baekhyun looked up from where he was writing.

"Yes you can," he disagreed. "And you will." He peeled the sticky note apart from the pad and stuck it to Taemin's forehead.

"It's not far," he continued. "I'll even let him know ahead of time if you want?" Taemin felt his cheeks heat up as he grabbed the post-it note from his forehead.

"This is hazing," he pouted. "I should report you to HR." Baekhyun sweetly smiled.

"Honey, I  _ am  _ HR," he stated. He gave one of Taemin's burning cheeks a loving pat. "Ah, Taemin you are  _ too _ cute." Baekhyun walked past Taemin to exit his personal office and enter into the main lobby. Taemin huffed but returned to his usual position behind the reception desk with Byulyi.

Time seemed to fly by. Most days at the office felt like they dragged when he was stuck behind a desk, answering phones and staring at a computer screen. Taemin supposed it was due to his apprehension at delivering the pie to Jongin that time whizzed by him today. Maybe he could just head home and forget all about it. Taeyong would be more than happy to eat another pie. It could work out.

When Taemin left the building for the day, he sighed. He could feel the post-it note in his pants pocket, its sharp corners poking him in the thigh. The address really wasn't far. Realistically, he had more than enough time to drop off the pie before darkness fell.

_ Drop off  _ the pie.

Oh my god, why didn't Taemin think of that sooner?! He could simply drop the pie on the doorstep and book it. It was  _ genius. _ Jongin would  _ clearly  _ know who it was from - unless people often dropped pies on his doorstep? Either way, this was perfect. A no-contact transaction. 

With that thought in mind, Taemin set off, more optimistic than when he had started his day. He could do this. Work smarter, not harder.

***

When Taemin pulled up to Jongin's house, his breath caught in his throat. The mansion was absolutely beautiful. The home was built in what was probably once a very thick forest. Tall trees still conquered most of the property, but must have been thinned out to make space for the other large cottages that occupied the neighborhood on Cinnamon Bear Lane. The properties were generously spaced apart, each plot having more than enough land. 

Jongin's mansion was built into a hillside. It's exterior was primarily constructed from logs, but also had some stone wall work. There was a long, dirt trail that sloped up and around to the back of the property. The trail led up to a partial garage on a higher level than the front porch was on. 

The cottage appeared to have two very large floors, big, beautiful scenic windows giving glimpses into lighted furnished living rooms and studies. It had upper balconies and two chimneys. It really was magical. He could see why Lucas and Mark had lived there for a time.

Taemin carefully leaned his bike against the stone mailbox after taking down the case protecting the pie. The house seemed like something out of a winter issue of  _ Better Homes and Gardens. _ It was the picture perfect image of a log cabin mansion. It was even more beautiful with the early dusk lighting Alaska offered, the property lit by walkway lights and the warm, artificial light coming from inside.

Taemin looked up at the beautiful, large exterior as he made his way to the ground level front porch. The door was made of a thick glass bordered by a dense, dark wood. He couldn't see inside the house, an interior door lying just beneath the clear glass. He set the pie down on the small outdoor mat before turning and leaving. Hopefully Jongin would see the pie before any wildlife did.

"Taemin?"

Taemin froze on his way down the stairs of the stone walkway. He felt panic grip at his spine as he stood stock-still. Slowly, he turned. Jongin stood in the doorway, behind the glass door. He looked casual in a pair of gray, drawstring lounge pants and a soft, black hoodie.

"Hi?" Taemin awkwardly greeted, hand scratching at the nape of his neck. Jongin opened the glass door, looking down at the small container on his doorstep.

"What's this?" He asked, picking up the container. He brought it up to eye level, curiously examining it. Taemin didn't know what to say. This was  _ not  _ part of the plan. Jongin was  _ not  _ supposed to appear.

Jongin propped the glass door open on his hip, using both hands to remove the air tight lid of the plastic container. Taemin could see the exact moment Jongin realized what was inside and he felt his insides shrivel up. Jongin's smile was filled with genuine happiness as he looked up to meet Taemin's eyes.

"Strawberry rhubarb?" He asked. Taemin wanted to crawl into a hole and die as he meekly nodded his head.

"It's a thank you," he mumbled. "From your help at the supermarket the other day." Jongin just continued to grin. "I brought it to work thinking Baekhyun would bring it to you, but he insisted I bring it myself," Taemin babbled.

"No, I'm glad you did," Jongin stated. "Do you maybe want to come in? Have a piece with me?" Taemin felt panic run through his veins. He should say no. He really,  _ really  _ should say no. Jongin just looked so soft and so lonely as he added a small, "Please?"

What else was Taemin supposed to do but politely nod and enter through the front door Jongin held open for him? He noticed Jongin was barefoot, so he quickly toed off his work shoes out of courtesy. Jongin closed the doors behind them, the pie container tucked under one arm. He wordlessly wandered off leaving Taemin to follow.

They entered the kitchen of the house and Taemin was, again, floored by its beauty. It was wide and spacious, countertops all a dark marble, walls and ceilings keeping with the log cabin aesthetic. Jongin gingerly set the pie down on the long island before rifling through gorgeous, glossy cabinets for plates. Taemin tried to avert his eyes when Jongin's hoodie rose slightly when he reached up, a sliver of smooth, tanned skin exposed.

"Coffee?" Jongin asked after setting plates and forks down on the island. "Take a seat." Taemin found himself obeying, sitting on one of the tall kitchen stools.

"Water is fine," he said, eyes wandering around the massive interior. Jongin pressed the button on the coffee machine for himself before pouring Taemin a glass of cold water. When he stood at the opposite side of the island, he followed Taemin's gaze around his home.

"This place was custom built," Jongin commented, eyes roaming along the wooden ceilings. "My grandparents lived on the land first in something a bit more modest. Then, my parents expanded on it when they inherited the house." Jongin placed the glass down next to Taemin's plate.

"My family was pretty close. We had all sorts of family living here for periods of time. It's a big place," he explained. "And once my parents passed, the house was left to me." A bittersweet smile seemed to grace his lips.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Taemin said and found that he meant it. Taemin's parents had long since passed, but it was hard to miss what you never really had. Jongin's family had apparently been very close.

"It's okay," Jongin said, turning to fetch his coffee. "The house just gets lonely sometimes." He brought the steaming mug over to the island. Taemin could understand. His own home was much more modest, but when Taeyong was gone, it felt so lonely.

"Do I need to warm this up first?" Jongin asked, removing the lid to the pie container. Taemin shrugged.

"You don't have to," he replied. "It's more of a personal preference, really." Jongin smiled at Taemin, twin dimples poking into his cheeks. He picked up a sharp knife and carefully sliced into the lattice pie top.

"You know, I meant what I said," Jongin conversationally stated as he cut out two pieces of pie. "I'm a sucker for pie." He carefully lifted the first piece out, using the flat side of the knife before doling it out onto the small plate in front of Taemin.

"I wouldn't have guessed you had a sweet tooth," Taemin commented, watching as Jongin carefully removed the second piece.

"Why?" Jongin asked, smiling still. "Because I look so serious?"

"You've always been smiling when I've seen you," Taemin commented. "I don't know. You have a kind of business aura about you. I pegged you as a black coffee and plain bagel sort of guy." Jongin laughed, the sound loud but sweet.

"That's so boring," he commented, voice bordering on a playful whine. "That makes me sad that that's the impression I give!" He set the knife down before picking up his fork. "I like fun."

"I guess you wouldn't be friends with my boss if you didn't," Taemin mentioned. Baekhyun was hardly ever serious. He was great with kids and pretty much everyone, he treated Taemin and Byulyi well, and jammed to explicit hip hop in his office. He was a fun guy.

"Baekhyun is definitely something else," Jongin said with a fond smile. He broke off a piece of his pie slice with his fork, bringing it up to his mouth. Taemin watched with anticipation as Jongin chewed. He hadn't cooked for many people besides Taeyong. Mark and Lucas were really the only other people he had cooked for and that only started because Taeyong had brought them over without warning Taemin first. Jongin smiled as he swallowed, licking his lips.

"It's so good," he moaned before taking another bite, closing his eyes as he savoured the taste. Taemin relaxed, smiling at Jongin's reaction. He took a small bite of the pie, anticipating the tart taste as it hit his tongue.

"I'm glad it's up to your standards," Taemin said after swallowing.

"I'm not sure my standards are that high," Jongin teased. "I told you, I just like pie. Or any sweets, really." There was a lull in conversation as they ate.

"Baekhyun talks about you," Jongin mentioned after a moment. "Mark, too." Taemin was surprised to hear that. He liked both men, but he didn't think he had made  _ that  _ sort of impression.

"What do they say?" Taemin curiously asked. Jongin tapped the metal prongs of his fork thoughtfully against his plush bottom lip as he thought.

"Baekhyun says you and Byulyi work great together. He said you're a quick learner, you're always on time," Jongin smirked. "And that you're ‘ _ too cute’ _ ." Taemin felt his cheeks heat up, eyes averting to the floor.

"He always teases me about that," he groaned. Jongin laughed at his embarrassment.

"If you give Baekhyun that sort of reaction, he's never going to stop," he pointed out. Taemin let out another groan before looking up. Jongin's eyes seemed to twinkle when he laughed, his cheeks causing his eyes to crinkle into crescents.

"What about Mark?" Taemin asked, almost afraid of the answer. He still felt uncomfortable around the younger boy after what had happened.

"He mostly talks about Taeyong," Jongin answered. "He's your younger brother, right?" Taemin nodded.

"Yeah, he's pretty much the only family I have," he revealed. "I love him a lot."

"Mark mentioned that," Jongin said with a hum. "He said you're always welcoming him and Lucas over and fattening them up with your amazing dinners." Taemin scoffed, pleasantly warm at the compliment.

"He's a good kid. So is Lucas," he praised. "Lucas said you all lived together before?" Jongin nodded, taking another bite of the pie.

"Yeah, Lucas and Mark stayed with me for a bit after my parents passed away. I wasn't home much to watch the house so they stayed here until I settled down and got the job at the news station," Jongin explained.

"Byulyi said you used to be a model?" Taemin mentioned. Jongin sheepishly smiled.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "That feels almost like a lifetime ago." Taemin wondered how far he should push. He was curious about the dark sides of this family that the native people of Anchorage seemed to know so much about. To an outsider like him, it was still shrouded in so much mystery.

"Why did you stop?" He asked. Jongin paused. He took a sip of his coffee as he took a moment to ruminate over the question.

"To be honest, I was getting tired of that life," Jongin answered. "Sure, it was fun getting paid to travel and having people admire me. It felt nice, but I missed having real relationships and being with my family. I was planning to come home and settle down. Start a family of my own."

"Why does it sound like that didn't happen?" Taemin pressed. He knew why, but he wanted to hear it from Jongin.

"Because it didn't," Jongin confirmed. His dark brows knit together. "It's kind of a long story, but I was engaged to Lucas's older sister, Hyejin."  _ That  _ was news to Taemin. He had read about a brother in the obituary, but he had never connected the dots.

_ She is survived by her younger brother, Lucas Wong, and  _ _ fiancé, Jongin Kim. _

"Lucas never mentioned a sister," Taemin quietly stated. Jongin looked down into his cup of coffee.

"She passed away around a year ago," he quietly said. A pregnant silence filled the room. So it was true. Hyejin had died. Taemin reached forward, out of instinct, his hand covering one of Jongin's.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Taemin quietly stated. Jongin said nothing for a moment before sliding his other hand over Taemin's, pressing his hand there tight. His hands were warm to the touch, comforting.

"It gets better over time," he stiffly stated. "Never really easier, but slowly better." Taemin patiently listened, trying to be a good ear for whatever Jongin wanted to say.

"Lucas didn't like the idea of us together at first," Jongin chuckled, reminiscing. "He was quite the over-protective brother. Our families were close and we kind of knew from a young age we were going to end up together."

"An arranged marriage?" Taemin asked, the question blurting out of his mouth like they so often tended to do.

"Sort of," Jongin slightly nodded, not offended by Taemin’s prying. "I liked Hyejin. She was beautiful and strong. I could see myself falling in love with her…" He trailed off, before shaking his head, removing his warm hands from Taemin's.

"I'm sorry," he stated. "I'm over-sharing." Taemin shrugged.

"I asked," he reminded. Jongin gave a small smile before taking another sip of his coffee. Taemin made sure to quickly finish the rest of his pie after that, afraid he might have overstepped a boundary.

After both pieces were eaten, Jongin walked Taemin to the front door. Taemin slipped his shoes on, bending to tie them back up.

"Thank you again for the pie," Jongin said. Taemin stood up after he was finished.

"Thank you for getting those cans down for me," he returned the gratitude. Jongin seemed to pause for a moment, studying Taemin.

"Baekhyun was right about you," he murmured, almost to himself. "You're a good guy, Taemin." Taemin swallowed, unsure of how to respond to a compliment like that. He and Jongin had been almost strangers up until today. That was quite a bold statement to make after one real meeting.

"Ride safe, Taemin," Jongin said with a smile, the mood lifting. Taemin nodded, heading out the door.

"I will. Goodnight Jongin," he replied.

"Goodnight Taemin," Jongin returned. 

As Taemin settled himself on his bike, he let out a slow exhale. That was a lot more than he had bargained for when he committed to delivering the pie in person.

The sun was down by the time Taemin was peddling home. As he paused at the entrance to the neighborhood, checking for oncoming traffic, he heard a noise. A low, mournful howl of a wolf rang through the night air. The deep sorrow of the sound brought goosebumps to Taemin's arms while the hair on his neck stood up. He shivered, gripping his handlebars a bit tighter before turning down the main road towards his home.

***

Taemin stared at his reflection in the dim fluorescent lighting of his bathroom. He looked tired. He  _ was  _ tired. He turned on the tap for cold water, cupping his hands beneath the stream. He splashed the startlingly cold water over his face before lifting his head up to examine his reflection again. He thought he looked the same as before the water, still tired - more so than his usual fatigue. Slightly bloodshot eyes stared back at him in the mirror as he blinked, trying to keep the cool droplets of water out of his eyes. His lashes slightly clumped together, a product of the water. Taemin’s skin was slightly paler, almost taking on a greyish hue.

Tonight was the night of the full moon and Taemin felt a sense of unease throughout the whole day. It might have been a sensation that always happened when the moon was full, he was just never mindful of it before. Now that his eyes had been opened to so much more, he didn't look at the things that happened in his life quite the same. How could he?

His skin felt too tight, like he wanted to crawl out of it. It was uncomfortable.  _ That must be the wolf,  _ he thought to himself. Tonight would be the first night he would be consciously aware that what he was experiencing wasn’t a dream. Tonight would be the first night he was consciously aware that he was sharing the same body with another side of himself:  _ the wolf. _

Tonight held even more weight than normal. It would be the night Taemin would be presenting himself to the alpha of Mark and Baekhyun’s pack. The best case scenario would be that he was accepted into the pack with no issues. Worst case scenario? Well, Mark had hedged around the possible negative outcomes, but Taemin had a bad feeling it was violent and bloody.

Taemin exited his bathroom, trying to calm his thudding heart as he sat on his bed. He looked out his bedroom window, the sun slowly beginning to sink. Once the sunlight was gone and the moon rose, Taemin would be a slave to it’s pull, trapped inside the body of a wolf. He could feel the sweat drip down the back of his neck as he laid back against his sheets. He felt pure dread as he closed his eyes.

_ Just take me, _ he pleaded.  _ Just take me and get this over with. _

Taemin must have dozed off at some point, for when he opened his eyes, he was out in the forest. His claws slightly dug into the soft earth beneath his paws as he made his way to the spot Mark, Baekhyun, and himself had agreed upon. The warm puffs of air coming from his nose left a soft mist in the chilled night air as he journeyed on. He mildly wondered when the snow would fall. Taemin had never experienced snow in Los Angeles. Would his wolf be warm in this climate?

He picked up his pace when he heard the familiar sound of running water. He wasn’t far now. His adrenaline sped up as did his paws. He was eager; nervous, but somehow excited. His wolf had higher hopes than his human self did. His wolf made decisions more based on instinct while his human overthought everything, his actions always shrouded in self-doubt and uncertainty.

Taemin felt his tail swish when he caught sight of the cream coat of Mark’s wolf, Minhyung and the silver of Baekhyun’s wolf, Haesbich. The two wolves were waiting just past the creek, Haesbich drinking from the fresh water while Minhyung was stretching his body out, leaning back on his hind legs while his front legs clawed deep into the earth beneath him. Taemin approached the duo at a slower trot. Minhyung instantly perked up at his appearance.

_ You made it! _ He came closer to nuzzle at Taemin’s fluffy white fur near his neck.

_ Did I have much of a choice?  _ Taemin huffed, accepting the nuzzle, nonetheless. Haesbich lifted his muzzle from the creek water, a paw coming up to wipe at the moisture left behind.

_ You had a choice, _ he calmly corrected.  _ It was this or eventually be killed.  _ Taemin immediately thought of Taeyong. He had to survive for Taeyong. As if sensing his thoughts, Minhyung bumped his nose beneath Taemin’s muzzle. Taemin could feel himself relax at Minhyung’s affections. Wolf Minhyung had the same effect on Taemin’s wolf as human Mark did on Taemin. Mark had explained it as part of being a beta. It was his and Baekhyun’s job to calm tensions within the pack. That was what they were good at - being peacemakers. Taemin didn’t doubt it as both wolves were trying to desperately integrate him into their tight-knit pack. They cared enough about him to try and give him some sort of protection.

_ That doesn’t seem like much of a choice,  _ Taemin remarked. Haesbich simply squinted his amber eyes in amusement, coming close to Taemin to lick happily at his muzzle. Taemin tried to avoid the greeting, but couldn’t twist too much with Minhyung coddling from from below.

_ You’re going to have to get used to being a wolf, Taem,  _ Haesbich reminded once he had his fill of teasing the younger wolf.  _ This is how we communicate. _ Taemin flicked his tail nervously, ears beginning to lower.

_ Don’t worry,  _ Minhyung assured, removing himself from beneath Taemin’s muzzle.  _ We’ll teach you everything you need to know. Our alpha knows you’re new to this wolf thing. We were lucky. We had a pack family to teach us.  _

Taemin sighed. He didn’t want to have to be a part of anything. He wanted to fly under the radar in Anchorage and quietly provide for himself and Taeyong. Now, once a month he was running around the woods and stuck in the middle of an impending bloodbath. Trouble was what he was  _ trying  _ to avoid.

_ Remember what we taught you?  _ Haesbich asked. Taemin shifted from paw to paw.

_ Tuck my tail in the alpha’s presence? Cower if things get aggressive? Keep my ears back?  _ He listed. Minhyung let out a happy yip as if to praise his answers. Taemin still felt very ill-prepared to meet the pack. On the bright side, he was already in the good graces of two of five pack members. That was a promising start. Haesbich sniffed the air.

_ You’re calming down,  _ he noted.  _ That’s good. You were reeking of fear. _

A faraway howl cut off whatever reply Taemin had on his tongue. Minhyung and Haesbich turned towards the sound, letting out answering howls in return.

_ Come on,  _ Haesbich urged.  _ It’s time to present yourself to Kai.  _

Taemin really had no choice but to follow the two wolves. They led while Taemin kept a few paces back. This was it. This would either be acceptance, rejection, or possibly death. He couldn’t die. He  _ really  _ couldn’t die - Taeyong depended on him. He couldn’t leave his younger brother alone on this earth like their parents had. He and Taeyong only had each other.

The trot to the lands where the den was located was a lot further than the howls had sounded. That was most likely due to the wolf sense of hearing, Taemin mused. Like the warning on side view mirrors: objects in mirror are closer than they appear. In this case, it should read: objects your hear are further than they appear. 

The clearing was definitely in an area Taemin had never explored before. The grass was bent in some spots where wolves had frequently trampled through. The trees created a nearly perfect circle for the wolves to gather, a large stone formation in the center. 

A large, black wolf sat at the highest point of the rocks. His black fur had smatterings of beiges and greys near his shoulders and hind legs. He was broad-shouldered and large, only second largest to the wolf directly to his right. Said large wolf had a coat of varying shades of brown. The slimmest wolf sat next to the brown one, his muzzle, face, ears, paws, and tail a black while the rest of his coat was more of a golden hue. It was similar to Mark’s color, but his undercoat was dark. Although their coats and sizes were different, there was one similarity: the glowing amber eyes. They stared, eyes vacant of any discernible emotion as they seemed to evaluate Taemin, the newcomer.

Minhyung and Haesbich gave one last long look to Taemin before crawling up the rock with ease, Haesbich just to the left of the large black wolf and Minhyung next to him. Taemin made sure his tail was low to the ground as he stood vulnerable and alone. It was unsettling, to say the least.

_ Outsider,  _ the black wolf addressed Taemin. _ Both Minhyung and Haesbich had alerted me to your presence in these woods. You are a lone wolf, correct? _

_ Yes,  _ Taemin simply answered, lowering his head a fraction. The black wolf eyed the action with sharp eyes before continuing.

_ You are a new wolf, too? Bitten, not born?  _ Taemin could almost feel the aura of pure alpha, it’s presence starting to feel stifling the longer he was scrutinized.

_ That is correct,  _ Taemin confirmed.

_ Tell me,  _ the alpha continued.  _ What are your intentions with my pack? You are an outsider, a newly bitten wolf. What do you require a pack of natural born wolves for? _

Taemin thought about the question. He thought about the circumstances Mark and Baekhyun had laid out for him almost a month ago; the slim chance that if he ran into a rogue, he was done for. He thought of working at Baekhyun’s office, thought of working with Byulyi, thought of pie with Jongin, thought of Lucas and Mark eating breakfast with Taeyong in their kitchen.  _ Taeyong. _

_ I would like to ask to become part of the pack,  _ Taemin said, muzzle nearly touching the floor, black ears pinned back so they laid flat against his snowy white head. His tail drooped.  _ I have no protection from any rogue wolf packs. I don’t know much, but I’m fast and strong. I’ll do whatever you ask of me. _

His answer seemed to interest the alpha, his black head tilting a fraction in curiosity. 

_ Anything?  _ He asked.  _ Even serve as an omega? The lowest position of power? _ Taemin shifted, his shoulder blades moving beneath his coat.

_ Yes, _ he resolutely agreed.  _ Anything. _

The alpha turned his head, looking down the line to his right at the dark, lean wolf at the very end of the line.

_ Youngheum,  _ he instructed.  _ You will go out and hunt with Taemin. Work as a team and evaluate how he does. _ Taemin picked his head up slightly at the alpha’s instruction. He chanced a quick glance at Minhyung and Haesbich who seemed to plead with their amber eyes to just go along with this. The dark wolf approached, trotting down the rocks on long legs with grace and ease. Taemin tucked his tail between his legs as the other wolf came closer. He lowered his upper body to the grassy floor as the dark wolf sniffed at his muzzle curiously. 

His tail was low, but Taemin’s was lower. He did his best to maintain a submissive posture, showing he meant no threat. He had size and weight on this wolf, but he wasn’t looking for a challenge. He just wanted  _ some _ form of acceptance. The wolf seemed to find his posture acceptable, turning to head towards the thick forest.

_ Come with me,  _ he instructed, tone short and clipped. Taemin quickly followed, not allowing this only opportunity to slip past him.

They traveled in silence, Youngheum weaving swiftly through the trees, ducking under the low hanging branches with a familiarity Taemin just didn't have. He managed to keep up with the smaller wolf, determined to prove his worth.

Youngheum abruptly stopped before crouching low to the forest floor. Taemin hesitated before following suit. At this level, their bodies were hidden by the tall grass and surrounding foliage.

_ What do you smell? _ Youngheum asked, his voice in Taemin's mind giving nothing away; no inflection of emotion. Taemin lifted his white muzzle skywards, sniffing at the air. He could smell the richness of the dirt beneath them, the sharp botanic smell of the plants they were crouched next to, the crispness of the autumn air…

_ A hare. _

Taemin could recognize the scent anywhere. They were a difficult catch alone, though. Did Youngheum really want to expend that type of energy on something so small? When Youngheum turned his head, amber eyes glowing as he waited for Taemin's response, he got his answer.

Yes. Yes, Youngheum did.

_ I smell a hare,  _ Taemin finally answered. Youngheum faced forwards again, his hips swaying as he shifted slightly.

_ It's a snowshoe hare,  _ he clarified.  _ They are fast and difficult to catch. I, however, am very fast. Tell me Taemin, how fast are you?  _ The wolf's tone seemed slightly condescending, but Taemin shook it off. He was new and he was being challenged. Taemin didn't back down from a challenge.

_ I'm fast,  _ his reply was short, not taking the bait the other wolf had so easily and blatantly thrown out to goad him. Taemin may be new to all of this, but he wasn't stupid.

_ Then we should have no problem,  _ Youngheum stated. Taemin watched as the darker wolf flexed his large paws, claws digging slightly into the earth. Taemin followed Youngheum's lead out of respect, waiting until the other wolf launched forwards like a bullet before joining in. The white hare was already on the move, running away as fast as his long feet would carry him.

Taemin could feel the adrenaline of the hunt start to fuel him on faster, the sensation a sudden rush to his system. These were the moments he could feel the wolf take over his actions, feeding on the thrill of the hunt. Youngheum was following the exact path the hare had taken, his ears pinned back to send him running faster. 

Taemin ran just to the left of Youngheum. Hares were able to make hairpin turns at a moment's notice, dodging skillfully until a wolf tired of the chase. He had learned that the hard way, unsuccessful the first few times he had hunted one on his own.

Taemin felt the pads of his paws hit the ground as he ran the outer perimeter. His mouth was open, tongue lolling out as he panted. Youngheum was just out of biting range, but quickly shortening the gap. The hare made a sharp turn, heading in the opposite direction. Youngheum fumbled as his larger body took a minute to reorient itself. Taemin was quick to dart forward, intercepting the hare. His jaws snapped at the white fur, pulling out a tuft of the fluffy tail, but not enough to stop the hare's fearful sprint.

Youngheum quickly flanked Taemin's right side, the two in sync as they ran as fast as they could, pushing their bodies to the limit. White along black and brown, they gained speed on the hare. Youngheum lunged forward as Taemin pulled back, anticipating the turn of the hare that Youngheum's actions would ultimately cause.

He was right. As Youngheum snapped at the hare, it turned, Taemin swooping in as it passed by. The hare had not been anticipating the attack and Taemin was able to snatch a foot in his mouth. The hare's foot kicked violently at the roof of Taemin's mouth causing Taemin to let out a growl before clenching down. The hare twisted in pain, trying to escape a grip that wouldn't let up. It was over as Youngheum caught up, not hesitating to chomp down on the hare's dangling neck.

It was gruesome, the two wolves pulling the hare apart before letting it drop to the floor. Taemin could taste blood, metallic and warm, on his tongue.

Their chests were heaving as their glowing amber eyes met. Taemin took a step back, lowering his tail in a sign that he hoped conveyed he was offering the first feed to Youngheum.

_ It was your kill,  _ Youngheum pointed out.  _ You can eat first. You've earned it. _

_ I just held it still. You delivered the killing bite - you go ahead,  _ Taemin humbly insisted. Youngheum eyed him for a moment and Taemin could feel the tension. The darker wolf finally turned, digging into the insides of their kill. Taemin patiently waited until he backed off to eat what remained. The hare tasted good, but one was never enough to fully satiate a wolf's hunger. If they were  _ real  _ wolves, not supernatural beings, they would continue the hunt. They would maybe search for a deer or something more substantial. This hare, however, had simply been used to prove a point.

_ You are fast,  _ Youngheum observed when Taemin picked the last of the meat off. Taemin licked his chops, trying to clean the sticky blood off the fur of his muzzle as best as he could.  _ I may be an omega, but I'm the fastest of our pack. _

Taemin didn't doubt it. Youngheum was probably a little faster than he was. His body wasn't as bulky or broad as the alpha's, it was more lean and sleek. That made him more aerodynamic and, ultimately, more swift. It made sense.

_ We should head back,  _ Youngheum continued, his excitement from the hunt starting to fade. He made no mention of how he felt Taemin did, no congratulatory praise. Taemin would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly unnerved by that fact. He always thrived under praise, knowing he did a job well done. He got the feeling Youngheum wasn't exactly the most generous with compliments. The omega was like a closed book, only expressing himself when need be, usually with an air of indifference.

They made it back to the clearing, the rest of the pack having moved down the rock and down to the grass. Minhyung excitedly wagged his fluffy tail, making a move to approach Taemin until Haesbich stepped forwards. He blocked Minhyung's path, letting the cream colored wolf know to contain his excitement for the moment.

The alpha, Kai, stepped forwards. The larger, dark brown wolf followed, just a few steps behind. Kai sniffed at Youngheum's muzzle. The dark wolf tucked his tail between his legs, lowering his front to the floor as he let Kai examine and smell the blood of the kill on his maw. When he approached Taemin next, Taemin followed suit. It still felt kind of wrong and awkward, showing submission. His wolf wasn't keen on the idea of submitting to a stranger. He could feel the alpha energy Kai exuded as the black wolf got close, smelling Taemin.

Youngheum let out a small, needy whine as the brown wolf licked the blood from his muzzle. He fully fell to the ground, belly slightly up as he allowed the large, brown wolf to continue licking and cleaning the remnants of the kill.

_ Well done,  _ Kai stated after he examined and sniffed Taemin to his satisfaction.  _ Youngheum, how did he do? _

_ He was fast,  _ Youngheum nonchalantly answered.  _ He's the one who caught the hare in the end.  _ His tail wagged against the ground, pleased with the attention he was receiving from the large, brown wolf. When Kai stepped back, Haesbich stepped aside to let Minhyung make his way to Taemin.

_ I knew you could do it,  _ he proudly encouraged. He happily licked at Taemin's bloodied muzzle, whining in happiness as his fluffy tail swished to and fro. Taemin looked to Haesbich for help, but in true Haesbich fashion, he simply let it happen. His amber eyes glowed in amusement at Taemin's apparent awkwardness at the whole situation.

When Minhyung had finally released Taemin from his wolf kisses, Kai returned to the rock he was perched upon earlier. His long dark legs stretched out in front of him as his amber eyes casually watched the rest of his small pack. Taemin examined him curiously. His energy seemed so familiar; strong, but not mean or overbearing. He exuded confidence and authority without throwing it around to gain respect - the pack simply respected him naturally. It was amazing to Taemin. He would assume with a pack of werewolves, there would be fights and violence, but not in this pack. Everyone had a place and accepted their position. Where would Taemin fit in?

***

It was a beautiful day. The last remnants of summer were upon Anchorage. The air was still warm, but the leaves were turning colours. The trees were in their odd end-season stage, greens with patches of reds, golds, and oranges bleeding through. Geese were honking in the sky as they began to travel to the south in search of warmer weather. Kai let his eyes follow their dark vee in the afternoon sky.

The first clue that made Jongin realize this was a dream was the genuine joyful energy of the pack. Minhyung tousled on the grass with Yukhei, playfully tugging at his neck or one of his brown pointy ears with sharp, young teeth. The large, brown alpha would easily pin the cream colored beta onto his back when he had enough. Minhyung would whine and cry in submission and Yukhei, being the marshmallow he was, would let up only to have Minhyung playfully nipping and mouthing again at his muzzle. Haesbich was perched on a rotted log not far away, carefully monitoring the two younger wolves, ready to step in if need be. There never was a need.

The second clue that revealed this was a dream, was that they were together.  _ All  _ of them. Kai looked to his left where the brown and gray wolf was happily lounging in the grass next to him, watching the rest of the pack with affectionate, amber eyes from the small hill she and Kai were perched upon.

She. Her.  _ Hyejin. _

_ Yukhei is too soft.  _

Kai looked to where Hyejin rested her muzzle onto her paws, her eyes watching the two young wolves romp in the grass. She was a beautiful and strong wolf. Jongin admired her so much.

_ That's going to be us one day, you know. _ Hyejin turned her face to look at Kai, her glowing amber eyes calculating.

_ How so?  _ She asked. Kai swallowed, suddenly feeling shy. He averted his eyes, watching as Minhyung hung onto Yukhei's tail while the alpha dragged him around like it was nothing. Knowing Yukhei, that statement was probably accurate.

_ You know,  _ Kai said.  _ With pups of our own.  _ He could hear the amused laugh Hyejin's wolf felt at the prospect.

_ Pups of our own,  _ she echoed the thought. She rolled onto her side, leaning her weight against Kai.  _ What a wild thought. _

_ Are you having second thoughts?  _ Kai asked. Hyejin let out a lazy yawn.

_Not in the slightest,_ she assured. Kai licked at one of her ears, affectionately grooming her. Her slight weight against his side was comforting. He had never been in love before. Being the sole heir of the previous pack alphas left him with responsibility. He inherited the title of pack alpha as well as being the one to traditionally carry on the pack blood. Hyejin was their only female, so naturally Kai knew who he would ultimately end up with. Relationships, therefore, were pointless. His bachelor life was really on borrowed time. 

He wasn’t sure he was in love with Hyejin. He  _ loved  _ her, no doubt, but she was pack. Pack stuck together through everything. To be  _ in  _ love? Kai wasn’t sure, but he felt as though he could fall in love with her given the time.

Kai was only able to enjoy the peaceful ambience for a few moments longer until his eyes opened to face reality. 

Jongin’s bedroom was still dark, meaning it was still early. He turned onto his back, running a tired hand down his face. 

He was disappointed, but not surprised to find the wetness on his cheeks. Dreams were the only state of mind Jongin had no conscious control over. If he dreamed of Hyejin - if he dreamed of the pack the way it used to be - he would always wake up with the evidence of fresh tears. He had just come to accept it by this point. There was no use fighting it. In his conscious mind, he had cried his eyes dry with tears over the loss of their female alpha, his  fiancée, his soon-to-be mate. He had nothing left in him to consciously mourn any more.

After indulging in a small moment of weakness, Jongin sighed and sat up. It was time to get ready for the day. One chapter of his life may have ended, but there was still a book to be written. He had news to deliver to the people of Anchorage.

News casting was never a job that Jongin thought he would  _ ever _ be doing. He spent his teen and early twenties as a fairly successful model. It started out as a joke between Baekhyun and himself. His best friend would affectionately cup Jongin's chin between his thumb and other fingers, teasingly shaking it. 

"Jonginnie," he would coo. "So handsome. All these good looks wasted in the back lands of Alaska. Go be a model or something. Make us lots of money."

It really was a joke. It was one of his best friends and pack mates simply teasing him for his good looks. It was just a long-lasting joke until one day it was no longer just a joke. 

Jongin still remembered when he was propositioned by a man in a business suit at his high school auditorium after his senior photos were shot. To be honest, he thought the man was one of those “casting-couch” weirdos that were always looking for barely legal teens to do “private” photoshoots from their apartment. Upon further research on the internet, the company checked out. He still brought Lucas and Baekhyun as back-up just in case anything sketchy happened, but really they were interested in setting up a portfolio and booking him for nearby events. 

Jongin didn’t have any idea what he wanted to do for a career at that point in his life and his parents had the pack under control, so there was really nothing to lose. Before he could comprehend what was really happening, it seemed like he was swept up, traveling around Thailand and Spain and Italy being dressed in silks and sequins and taffeta. The money was so good and it was exciting to wake up in a new city every day. He did mostly editorial shoots but made the rare exception to walk a runway or endorse a cologne if the money was right.

It wasn’t until tragedy struck that Jongin returned home.

After learning of the deaths of multiple members of the pack, his parents included, he quit modeling and returned home to Anchorage. He never once imagined that at age twenty four he would be wearing a Gucci suit and sitting on a bench outside the local church as he listened to a dual eulogy for his mother and father. He still remembered the numbness he felt that day.

It was a warm summer day, weather Jongin would normally find pleasure in. His black suit felt suffocating under the heat and the wolf beneath his skin felt so mournful. Jongin was sitting in the front row of benches, Baekhyun on one side, Hyejin on the other. Hyejin’s delicate hand rested comfortingly against Jongin’s bicep while Baekhyun’s leg was discretely pressed against his own. Even with Baekhyun’s touch and calming scent of lavender and honey, he felt empty. His eyes were staring at the two glossy, wood coffins but not really seeing. The preacher was animated in his speech.

_ “When the perishable puts on the imperishable, and the mortal puts on immortality, then shall come to pass the saying that is written: “Death is swallowed up in victory.” _

The brown coffins began to blur as Jongin zoned out. This all felt like some really bad nightmare. Actually, the past few weeks had felt like one big nightmare. Before the attack, the pack of their parents was constantly on high alert. There had been news of a rogue pack of bitten wolves that referred to themselves as  EXO. They were waiting for any sort of ambush on the night of the full moons.

What the pack wasn’t ready for was an attack at the nearby college campus their youngest members, Mark and Lucas, were studying at. Aside from Mark and Lucas, none of the children of the pack had been involved in the attack. 

EXO was made of much younger wolves, some not even older than Jongin himself. They had came from seemingly nowhere, intent on taking Anchorage as theirs. The city would be a prime spot for people looking to indulge in illegal entertainment. It had a well-known city center and an airport. People were always coming and going.

Mark and Lucas did the only thing they could think of when they were ambushed, transforming on campus and running back through the forests until they reached their territory. That didn’t stop the two rogue wolves that were set on destruction. It was simple - kill the bloodline; kill the future of the pack.

The pack came together, but not soon enough for there to be no casualties. The late Dr. Byun had sheltered Mark and Lucas from the fight, taking them far away to stay with himself and Baekhyun. In no time at all, EXO had gathered, attacking what was left of their parents. Some were injured, but many more died, Jongin’s parents and Lucas and Hyejin’s parents being the most influential of the pack to have been taken. 

Jongin felt grief in the form of vomiting in his porcelain toilet of his hotel room in Bangkok at four a.m. when he received the call from Dr. Byun. After emptying all of what was left in his stomach, he packed like a madman, not even caring what he left behind before getting on the next flight out of the country and back home.

Jongin was their heir. Jongin was the next alpha in line. What had he been thinking?! He should’ve been home when this happened. He should’ve done something, but instead he was selfish - living life for himself. He could never forgive himself.

_ “O death, where is your victory? O death, where is your sting?” _

After the funerals were over for the lives of the pack members that had perished, life moved in slow motion. Jongin lived in the house he had inherited from his now deceased parents. He found himself often sitting in the armchair on the second level that overlooked the large window facing the woods. Scotch helped quiet the questions that buzzed in his brain and took the edge off the anxiety he felt at being a completely unprepared alpha for his friends and himself. It wasn’t supposed to happen this early. He thought he had more time.

Baekhyun would show up with food from time to time, making sure Jongin hadn’t completely wasted away or tossed himself off the highest level balcony. It wasn’t until Baekhyun dropped a scared Mark and Lucas on his doorstep that Jongin was forced to somewhat pull his life together again.

“Jongin, something has to give,” Baekhyun had sighed when he stepped inside after Jongin had opened the door, leaving Mark and Lucas waiting on the front porch. “What happened was shitty. No one is saying it wasn’t, but you’re the alpha. You have to do  _ something.” _

Jongin can still remember glaring at Baekhyun with tight, dry eyes. He still remembered the hatred he felt for his best friend at that moment. His mind, exhausted from lack of sleep, had awoken with the adrenaline of rage.

“How easy for you to say,  _ Baekhyun,” _ Jongin spat. “Your dad is still alive and you’re finishing up dental school. You get to live a normal life. I got thrown into this without a choice.”

Baekhyun rounded on him, brown eyes transformed into the amber eyes of his wolf. They were ablaze with fury.

“You think I get a normal life?” He growled, backing Jongin up against the wooden wall of the front hallway. “None of us wanted this Jongin. None of us are prepared for this, but we are looking to  _ you  _ for guidance.”

“If you have this all figured out, then you lead this stupid pack,” Jongin yelled, his head pounding, his wolf howling beneath his skin. “Leave me out of this. Just leave me alone!” 

Baekhyun backed off at Jongin’s desperate yell, his eyes returning to their normal brown. Jongin could see the fight in his friend die out, his brown eyes now holding nothing but pity. Pity for Jongin. Jongin soon found he hated that expression even more.

“Jongin,” Baekhyun quietly spoke. “We’re family. We’re pack. We are supposed to take care of eachother. I love you and I’m worried about you. You don’t take care of yourself, you don’t contact anyone, you won’t pick up your phone.” 

When Jongin resolutely stared at the floor, eyes burning with unshed tears, Baekhyun continued. “Mark and Lucas are starting at another college soon. They need somewhere to stay. Your house is the closest,” he let out a tired sigh, heading to the front door. “Do your job and take care of them. They’re just boys." He paused. "Remember, one who lost everything he had as well.”

The reminder that Lucas had lost just as much as Jongin did had him calm down enough to allow both boys inside, showing them to their rooms in the otherwise empty, quiet house. What was once a dead silence where Jongin was haunted by the ghosts of his past and his short-comings was soon filled with two young boys who were scared out of their mind, but nonetheless, carrying on with life.

It was a slow start, but Mark and Lucas had a way about them that had Jongin slowly coming out of his zombie-like state. It started with small things: the sounds of them laughing over a video game they were playing, Lucas pinning Mark to the couch in the midst of a tickle fight to them making dinner for Jongin (really, it was more Mark - Lucas was prone to lighting things on fire, so he was more moral support).

No matter how much Jongin tried to seem disinterested, the two boys never stopped showing kindness and patience to him. It was hard to not warm up to the two boys. As young adults, they were filled with nothing but child-like innocence and love. Even after so much tragedy, they were stronger than Jongin could ever hope to be.

Mario Party for two eventually turned into Mario Party for three and if Jongin crawled into an oversized bed with the two boys when he felt weak and sad and lonely, the other two never seemed to complain. Baekhyun might have been onto something. It seemed the two boys needed Jongin as much as Jongin needed them. 

It took a few moons for Jongin to allow himself to return to the patch of forest the pack den was located in.

Aside from Mark and Lucas, Jongin hadn’t seen the rest of the pack since the funeral. When Mark and Lucas led him to the den, the rest of the pack looked as if they had seen a ghost. Haesbich, Hyejin and Youngheum froze, their amber eyes unblinking as their wolves stared on in disbelief. It made his wolf, Kai, anxious. Would the pack even want him back after how he ignored them all; ignored his duties like a child?

It was Hyejin who rose first, slowly making her way to Kai. He froze, ears pinning back and expecting an attack. What he wasn’t expecting was her bumping her head beneath his muzzle in friendly greeting. Kai let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding at her easy and genuinely happy welcome.

_ Kai, I’ve missed you. We’ve all missed you. _

Kai doled out apologies like he had never done before. The pack accepted him back with no ill-will. Even Baekhyun had forgiven him. Even after all the hurtful words he had spat at his best friend when he had left Mark and Lucas on his doorstep, the beta didn’t hold it against him.

_ We’re pack,  _ was Haesbich’s simple explanation.

Hyejin had been acting as pack alpha in Kai’s absence. She helped him get up to speed on how the pack had been organized and what was currently going on. Ten would run rounds with Kai, helping him get back into hunting and patrolling the woods. 

It took time, but Kai was integrated back into wolf life as if he had never left. He was a born leader and was able to assimilate as alpha with surprising ease. Jongin would never be able to repay his pack for all they had done for him. He probably would have rotted away to nothing without their combined love and support.

They were family. They were pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)


	3. Follow Your Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love! I'm so happy that so many of you are enjoying a work that has been very special to me. I have spent sweat and tears on this work (no blood, thankfully) and I'm happy to see others enjoy it.
> 
> Chapter title from "Tiger Inside" by SuperM:
> 
> "Follow your instinct, over here it's already paradise." - Baekhyun
> 
> Special thanks to those of you who have kudo'ed, bookmarked, subscribed, commented, tweeted, reposted, read - you are all valid and I thank you so much! If you guys want to interact on twitter or curious cat, I have both! Special thank you to my reader who helped me figure out how to create a thread on twitter at like 2 AM yesterday. I still don't think I did it right, but I do have a somewhat functional aesthetic board if you guys would like to see some of the images that inspired me while I wrote. Happy reading!
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)/[aesthetic board](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1/status/1313734574950809600)

Ten was the one who got Jongin the in at the local television station in Anchorage. One of the cameramen of  _ Good Morning Anchorage _ was a close “friend” of Ten. “Friend” usually meant flavor of the week, but Jongin was quick to accept the help. When Ten had mentioned to his friend that he knew a good-looking guy who was no stranger to having a camera in his face, Jongin had an interview that very same week.

_ Good Morning Anchorage  _ was one of the early morning news shows the community watched while getting ready for the day ahead. The hours for the job were early, but it paid handsomely. The anchor he was replacing had relocated to another daytime television show, leaving their news anchor, Wheein Jung, with no co-anchor. 

Jongin had a face-to-face interview with one of the producers before he was able to do trial takes with Wheein. Their chemistry was good, Jongin able to have her cracking up at totally inappropriate moments that had the rest of the crew rolling behind the camera. Their funny, casual rapport paired with the show’s twitter blowing up with viewers thirsty for Jongin’s good looks sealed the deal. He had never felt so flattered and so objectified at the same time. At least, not since his earlier modeling days.

Jongin would forever be grateful for the makeup artists on set at the news station. Even on his worst days, they somehow managed to make him look camera ready. Today was one of those especially rough days. A night full of nightmares of the past always appeared in the form of dark circles and slightly blood-shot eyes the following morning. He tiredly sipped from a straw inserted into a tumbler full of an iced Americano, closing his eyes as a make up artist meticulously filled in his brows.

While he sat still in the make-up chair, Jongin wondered what he was going to read off the teleprompter today. While he was no stranger to acting calm and professional in the face of a jarring situation, he honestly felt sick to his stomach having to delay the news of the "wolf attacks" appearing around town lately.

Jongin trusted his pack. While they were unlike bitten wolves - able to transform whenever they pleased - he was positive none of his pack would morph and go on a killing spree. None of them had that malice. The blood that ran through the pack veins was rich with the same blood that ran through the original pack so many bloodlines ago. They were created to protect the lands, not harm them.

After the death of Hyejin, things had been quiet. EXO had left them alone, the retribution seemingly enough to satisfy their vindictive hatred. It was smart on their part to stay away. Jongin would personally rip any member of EXO limb from limb and not feel a shred of remorse for it. Not after all they had taken from him.

The only connection Jongin could draw that made any sort of logical sense would be the sudden appearance of Taemin Lee. Taemin and his brother moved to town just before the murders started. Baekhyun kept tabs on Taemin, hiring him on at the dentist office, while Lucas and Mark hung around Taeyong, Taemin's younger brother.

So far, there was nothing suspicious about the Lee brothers. Taemin must have been bitten recently; he didn't even realize he was a wolf. Meanwhile, Taeyong was just a human trying to get through community college courses. There was nothing that obviously screamed “murderer” about either one of them.

Baekhyun and Mark were the ones who came to Jongin, suggesting the integration of Taemin into their pack. Taemin seemed to be oblivious to werewolf legend and lore all together; it would be hard to believe that was all an act. Taemin also had no idea that the alpha he was trying to impress was Jongin. It was a pack tradition that their wolves were given a separate name, allowing their human selves to have a small veil of anonymity. Taemin hadn't drawn the conclusion that Kai was Jongin and Yukhei was Lucas. He might never have caught on to  _ any  _ of their identities if it weren’t for Mark and Baekhyun openly revealing themselves.

Taking in a bitten wolf, and an inexperienced one at that, was very risky. However, Baekhyun, Mark, and Lucas simply adored Taemin and his younger brother. Baekhyun and Mark had  _ begged  _ Jongin to give him a chance. 

Taemin had seemed so kind in the few interactions Jongin had with him. He was quiet when Jongin had stopped by Baekhyun's office for a teeth whitening. He was polite and didn't treat Jongin differently from anyone else. It was refreshing to feel completely normal. He wasn’t treated with adoration from his role as newscaster or pity from the tragedy that seemed to have been following him around the past few years. 

Then there was the recent unexpected meeting in the supermarket. Taemin looked so helpless trying to reach the pie filling. Jongin had to step in when it looked like he was about to climb the shelves to retrieve it. Jongin never expected Taemin to take his friendly joking so seriously, either. The guy  _ baked  _ him an  _ entire pie. _ As a thank you. Who does that? It was beyond nice - not to mention delicious.

Jongin was honestly surprised at how easy it was to talk to Taemin. He was a good listener, attentive as Jongin retold whatever stories came to mind about his life. He seemed to actually listen and respond as if he  _ cared  _ about what Jongin was saying. Taemin didn’t seem to have any ulterior motives; he wasn't sniffing around for a good story to sell the news outlets. He was simply being a good person. How could Jongin not give Taemin a chance? It wasn't like adding another member to the pack would do any harm if he could indeed prove himself. Jongin just sincerely hoped Taemin's sudden appearance in Anchorage was just an odd coincidence with the timeline of the murders.

"Jongin, please sleep more and keep yourself hydrated," his makeup artist begged, her hands momentarily leaving his face. He opened his eyes, watching her reach for a setting powder and a fluffy kabuki brush. "Your dark circles are giving me carpal tunnel." Jongin shook his tumbler, the ice and coffee rattling against the metal interior of the container.

"Doesn't coffee count as water?" He innocently asked. She clucked her tongue in disapproval, attacking his face with translucent powder without warning. He coughed on the excess powder that kicked up into the air. Okay, maybe he deserved that.

When he finally met up with his co-host, Wheein, he gave her outfit a cursory up and down. She looked smart in a tan plaid suit. She wore glossy black heels that Jongin was sure were imported. Anchorage didn't have much of a high fashion scene, yet somehow Wheein was always on trend. The only reason Jongin even knew that her ensembles were designer was due to his background as a model. It was a shared interest they easily bonded over. Jongin walked and lived the runways that Wheein restlessly researched over.

"Looking good," Jongin appraised. "Is that Burberry?" Wheein gave Jongin a light, friendly slap to his arm.

"I can never stump you, can I?" She playfully teased. Jongin shrugged.

"Burberry is known for their plaids," he stated. "It was a lucky guess on my part." Wheein set her hands on her small waist as if exasperated, but her smile was fond.

"I guess I'll have to switch it up," she sighed. Jongin shook his head.

"Don't," he insisted. "You look fantastic. I promise." Wheein gave him a pleased look.

"Always such a charmer," she grinned. "C'mon, I hear we have a lot of crazy breaking news today." Jongin's smile suddenly felt tight. It seemed breaking news was hardly ever good news nowadays.

"Oh?" He tried to play innocent although he had a sneaking suspicion as to what it was about. Wheein nodded as she turned to make her way to the set.

"Yeah," she stated, perching herself onto her chair behind their desk. "Police are starting to suspect the killings might be from a human and were disguised as an animal attack." Jongin froze standing in front of his seat at Wheein's words. That...didn't sound good. Especially being a creature that was part human and part wolf.  _ Who _ or  _ what _ ever had been murdering seemingly random targets was playing a dangerous game. They either wanted to make a statement or didn't know how to hide the evidence. Either of those reasons were not good.

Jongin thought back to Taemin. He hadn't known he was a wolf this whole time...Jongin didn't want to assume that these attacks could have been the product of Taemin Lee, but unfortunately he was a reasonable suspect. No matter how the pack felt, Jongin had to remain unbiased. Facts were facts.

For right now, he had to put those unpleasant thoughts on the back burner.  _ Good Morning Anchorage _ would be live on-air soon. Thinking about the mystery behind the murders would have to wait a few more hours.

***

"So you think it's a bitten wolf?" Lucas asked with a french fry in his hand. Jongin had suggested the pack meet up at the diner Ten worked at, Moonlight Basin, later that afternoon to go over possible suspects. Even if Ten was technically on the clock, his wolf hearing should allow him to listen in.

"Honestly, that's what I'm leaning towards," Jongin said with a nod. Baekhyun sighed from his spot next to Jongin.

"This isn't good," he commented. "These attacks are happening near forest preserves. Police are going to be combing the forests." Jongin rubbed tiredly at his temple as Mark noisily slurped on the strawberry shake Ten had dropped off at their table earlier.

Ten was busy waiting on another table, but Jongin could tell their omega was listening. His face was directed towards the table in fake attentiveness, but Jongin didn't miss the way his lean body was slightly angled towards their table. He could hear every word they said.

"Want some?" Mark asked as he caught Lucas staring at his milkshake. Lucas frowned, casting a look in Ten's direction.

"Tennie," he quietly mumbled. "Please bring me a shake on your way back." Ten was laughing with a customer, but he held up an okay sign behind his back, out of the view of his table. Lucas beamed before turning to Mark.

"Nah, I'm good," he happily declined.

"Back to the attacks," Baekhyun stated. "Who do you think could be behind this?"

"EXO obviously came to mind first," Jongin darkly muttered. Lucas let out a low, threatening growl at the name of their rival pack of bitten rogues. Mark became very quiet, staring down at his pink milkshake with faraway eyes. Bringing up EXO always brought unsettling memories to the forefront of the pack’s mind.

"They've been quiet for some time now," Baekhyun murmured, voice soft. Jongin could hear the dentist shift his legs beneath the table, most likely trying to discreetly press his body up against Lucas in some way. Baekhyun's touch was like magic, always able to calm and soothe those around him. It proved to be especially useful in his occupation.

"Who else could it possibly be?" Lucas grumbled. "Those assholes have no remorse and no sets of standards."

"It's not like we have a long list of bitten wolves to choose from," Mark solemnly added. Jongin paused. Should he mention what that small, nagging voice in his head had been suggesting lately? There would be no actual  _ good  _ time to bring his suspicions about Taemin up. Might as well do it while they were already on the subject; the worry of the news fresh on their minds.

"Right. About that," he started. "We do know of one newly bitten wolf." The table fell silent.

"Jongin…" Mark finally mumbled, voice sounding so tiny and mournful.

"He  _ is _ an option," Jongin tried to reason. Before he could get another word out, a tall, chocolate milkshake was slammed onto their table. A delicate yet firm hand was secured around the glass. A small dab of whip cream from the tall mountain on top of the shake spilled over the rim and landed near the thumb of the hand due to the force it was slammed down with.

"The timing makes sense," Ten said, releasing the glass. "But I'm not sure Taemin could even hurt a fly." He brought his hand up to his mouth, licking the whip cream from his thumb. Lucas looked awestruck, the large chocolate milkshake in front of him completely forgotten.

"I take it you were listening," Jongin commented. Ten nodded, dropping his hand.

"Of course," he confirmed. "Heard every word." After Ten had dropped his hand from his mouth, Lucas seemed to snap out of his trance, surprised at the milkshake as if it had just aparated out of thin air.

"Thanks Ten," he said, shoving a straw into the glass. "Chocolate is my favorite. How did you know?" Ten smiled at Lucas.

"I pay attention," he knowingly stated before turning his attention back to Jongin and Baekhyun.

"I don't know who did it, but this isn't good," he said in a hushed voice. "I overheard some of the police officers talking when they came in for their morning coffee. If they can't find a suspect to link these attacks to and more bodies start showing up in the same state, they're going to try and have the hunting ban on wolves lifted."

"They can't do that…" Mark whispered in a horrified sort of awe. Ten shrugged.

"Like I said, that's just what I happened to overhear," he sighed. "I'll be right back. I have to drop off a few orders." The omega sauntered away, his hips swaying attractively as he left.

"That law has been in place for years," Baekhyun stated. "How can they get that lifted? Simply because of a few attacks?"

"We won't be able to shift in the woods anymore," Jongin quietly muttered. "It would be too risky." An uncomfortable silence fell over the table. This situation was becoming bleaker the more they found out.

***

Jongin was reading one of the magazines from the stack Baekhyun had laying on the low coffee table in the waiting room of his office. The pages were slightly sticking together and the ads were definitely last season. He'd have to drop some new ones off soon. 

He was visiting Baekhyun for a routine teeth cleaning, his friend always leaving him a "friendly reminder" on his voicemail when it was that time of year again. Jongin used to brush it off, but Baekhyun would ambush him at home if he ignored him for too long. What were best friends for?

When Jongin’s ears picked up on the conversation Byulyi and Taemin were having behind the receptionist counter, he sat up a bit straighter in his seat. He was normally against using his enhanced sense of hearing for eavesdropping, but Taemin was a viable suspect for the attacks. He felt it was justified this time.

"Taemin, are you trying to lose weight or are you just a health nut?" Byulyi asked, rolling in her office chair until she could properly face the other receptionist.

"What do you mean?" Taemin asked, quirking his head to the side.

"Well," Byulyi patiently explained. "You are always riding that bike everywhere. Patients have even mentioned that they see you around town biking."

"Oh," Taemin mumbled, cheeks flushing a light pink. "I...didn't bring a car when I moved here. Right now a bike is all I have to get around. I’ve been saving up to get something small soon."

"Oh," Byulyi commented with a small nod. "That makes sense."

"Yeah, but it's a pain getting groceries," Taemin admitted. "I have to go so often because I can only hang so many bags on the handlebars. It's okay, though. I have enough now for a decent down payment. I just don't really know where to get a car around here."

Jongin had noticed Taemin rode his bike when he dropped off the pie that one night, but he didn't think much of it. Had Taemin honestly been biking to and from work all week, every week? That sounded awful. He wondered if he should step in. He knew the current owner of the nearby car dealership. That was where he bought his beloved Jaguar from. They had all sorts of makes and models at the lot. The owners would probably appreciate a referral and treat Taemin well if they knew he had connections with Jongin.

He didn't have much time to mull it over before Baekhyun was calling him back. Jongin set down the magazine before standing up and heading past the reception desk. Byulyi, per usual, ogled him with adoration while Taemin gave him a small, polite smile before turning back to his computer. Jongin briefly wondered if Taemin would treat him any differently if he knew Jongin's wolf was Kai, the alpha he had been trying to appease? Would he be more nervous or scared? Maybe he would be more outgoing and chatty? Or maybe it wouldn't change anything.

"I'm so proud of you," Baekhyun gushed when Jongin passed by him as he made his way into the small exam room. "You came on time like a good boy." Jongin rolled his eyes as he sat in the exam chair.

"The other alternative was you banging down my door with your tool bag and forcing me into a makeshift cleaning in my kitchen," he deadpanned. "Which is super unsanitary, by the way."

Baekhyun smiled as he shrugged, scooting on his rolling stool to sit next to Jongin. "More incentive to come pay me a scheduled visit," he cheerfully said. "Now open up."

Jongin obeyed, opening his mouth wide and relaxing his head back. He stared at the logs that made up the ceiling while Baekhyun poked and prodded at his teeth and gums.

"Jongin," Baekhyun murmured. "Your teeth are so white and straight. Who  _ is  _ your dentist?" Jongin stuck his tongue out, licking at Baekhyun's glove-covered fingers in a sign of annoyance. He couldn't reprimand his friend any other way with his mouth wide open.

"That's not very polite," Baekhyun tutted, gently poking at Jongin's tongue with one of his pointy tools. Jongin whined at the prod but behaved afterwards. It wasn't until later when Baekhyun had cleaned the grape tasting fluoride foam from his teeth that he chose to speak up.

"Does Taemin really ride his bike to work?"

Baekhyun shot Jongin a curious gaze, but nodded. "Yeah, every day. Why?" Jongin shrugged.

"I overheard him and Byulyi talking," he replied. "I guess he has enough money saved up for a car." Baekhyun had an odd mix of emotions on his face when he brought his face mask down. His eyes glinted with mischief in a way that made Jongin uncomfortable. "What?"

"Were you eavesdropping?" Baekhyun asked. "My Jonginnie, such a gossip." Jongin crossed his arms in front of his chest, the action crinkling the paper bib Baekhyun had stuck to his shirt.

"He's a suspect, remember?" He reminded. "It would be a waste to not listen in."

"Sure, sure," Baekhyun replied with a grin, finding far too much amusement in the situation. Jongin glared at his back before sighing, lowering his arms.

"I guess he was looking for a dealership," he continued. "I was thinking of giving him a referral. I know the Jungs pretty well and they’ve always taken great care of me and my family in the past." Baekhyun was quiet for a moment, tossing his used tools in a tray to be sanitized later. He scooted his way back to Jongin, unclasping the paper bib before snapping his blue, nitrile gloves off.

"Sounds like a pretty nice gesture for someone you think is a blood-thirsty murderer," he thoughtfully mused. Jongin paused.

"I never said he was one," he corrected. "I just said it was a possibility." Baekhyun just hummed in response, back turning to Jongin as he stood.

"Taemin is a good guy," he stated. "He's always on time to work and he’s very sweet and smart. He lovingly dotes on his little brother and the tikes when they go over to his house. You really should give him the benefit of the doubt, Jongin."

Truthfully, Jongin wanted Baekhyun to be right. Taemin appeared to be nothing but nice. Even his wolf was eager to please Kai. He submissively lowered his tail and ears in Kai’s presence and would only speak when spoken to first. It was surprising as Jongin could tell Taemin's wolf wasn't built to be an omega. His muscles and pure athleticism and  _ smell _ screamed alpha, yet he submitted himself to Kai so readily.

"Are we done?" Jongin asked. Baekhyun turned to face him and nodded.

"Yep," he confirmed with a grin. "Until I hunt you down again in six months." Jongin felt that wasn't deserving of a response, instead deciding to swing his legs over the chair and onto the floor to stand.

Baekhyun opened the door for Jongin, giving him a friendly clap on his shoulder as he passed by. Jongin stopped by the front desk, Byulyi ready to check him out with an adoring smile. He handed her his insurance card and license when she asked.

"Taemin?" Jongin tentatively called out. Taemin turned in his chair, a questioning expression on his face. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation earlier." Taemin blinked curiously.

"You're in the market for a new car?" Jongin continued. Taemin nodded then winced.

"I didn't know I was talking so loudly," he stated. Jongin could hear Baekhyun's barking laugh from behind the exam room door with his enhanced hearing. Bastard.

"I know the owners of one of the auto shops in town," Jongin explained. "They've taken care of my family for years and always treat me well. Would you like their information?" Byulyi paused what she was typing on her keyboard, slowly looking up at Jongin before turning her head to look at Taemin.

"I…" Taemin hesitated. Jongin saw Byulyi furiously nod her head, Taemin's eyes briefly flicking to her before looking back to Jongin. "I...guess so, sure. That'd be great. Thank you, Jongin."

Jongin smiled before taking his insurance card and license back from Byulyi. She was quick to place a pen and a purple post-it pad on the counter. Jongin picked up the pen, writing down the name, phone number, and address he knew by heart, and the name of the owner's son. Jaehyun would take good care of Taemin.

"When you call, just tell them I referred you," Jongin said, setting the pen down. "I promise you'll be treated well." He smiled at Taemin who politely smiled back.

"I really appreciate it," Taemin said, his thanks genuine on his features.

"It's no problem," Jongin said. Byulyi printed out his receipt, folding it neatly and placing it in one of the office's envelopes.

"Thanks, Byul," Jongin said as he accepted the envelope. "Have a good rest of your day." Byulyi and Taemin nodded at Jongin as he left.

Jongin couldn't help but smile to himself as he heard Byulyi excitedly whisper, "Taeminnie! What the  _ hell  _ was that?!"

***

Kai brought his nose to the grassy ground, trying to sniff for any scents that smelled out of place. The news of the recent attacks made him extra careful and diligent about keeping their territory safe. Normally, He would run the perimeter of their land with Youngheum, but he had a hard time with the idea of leaving the pack alone. There was safety in numbers. So far, their daily tracking had come up with no smells out of the ordinary. There were no smells of any strange or new wolves - just the typical, familiar smell of the woods.

_ Maybe we should travel to where the murders took place,  _ Haesbich suggested, grey and white muzzle currently preoccupied with sniffing at one of Yukhei's big, brown ears. He nibbled at the fur near the base of his ear that was a bit unruly before licking it back in place.

_ That's a far way to travel.  _ Minhyung was nuzzled up against Taemin's side, his cream coloured head leisurely resting on Taemin's large, snowy white paws. Taemin looked down at him with curious eyes.

_ Well, Youngheum and I patrol the borders every shift and haven't smelled anything out of place,  _ Kai mentioned, picking his nose back up. He eyed the comfortable closeness between Taemin and Minhyung. Like this, Minhyung looked very much his young age. His tail lightly swished as he burrowed closer into Taemin's side. Taemin looked a bit unprepared and unsure of how he should react, black ears flicking nervously.

So far, Taemin hadn't caused any problems. He was just a bit awkward as he tried to find his place in the pack. The bitten wolf seemed to be hesitant to do much other than what he was directly instructed to do.

Kai wondered what it would be like to be in Taemin's shoes. He tried to picture being a normal human his whole life, probably not giving much thought to the supernatural other than seeing it portrayed in a movie or two, then finding he suddenly is one. The worst and most confusing part about Taemin's situation was the fact that he had  _ no idea _ he was a wolf. He thought he had been dreaming when the moon changed. Kai couldn't imagine what that abrupt awakening must have felt like. 

He had known all his life he was a wolf. His parents were wolves and he, in turn, was a born wolf as well. It wasn't ever a shock or hard to understand, it just always was. It was difficult to imagine anything else.

_ Taemin,  _ Kai called out. Taemin looked up, his glowing amber eyes fixed on Kai.  _ Come take a walk with me. _

Minhyung let out an unhappy whine of protest as Taemin gently removed his paws from beneath where Minhyung's head had been comfortably resting on them. Taemin looked a little relieved to be free from the assault of cuddles that he was still so unused to.

Taemin joined Kai’s side, careful to keep his white tail down low. Kai started off first, heading out past the perimeter of the den.

_ We'll be back,  _ he announced before slinking deeper into the thick blanket of trees. They didn't talk as they walked, Taemin keeping up with Kai, but mindful about staying just behind. He was trying so hard, Kai realized. He wondered what exactly Minhyung and Haesbich had taught him before they had officially introduced him to the pack.

They stopped when they reached a small meadow. In the spring and summer, the area would bloom with wildflowers of all colors. It was a beautiful place; picturesque in its prime. It was the place Hyejin and himself had scoped out for making a small den of their own. A place she could safely stow away their pups during full moons until they were old enough to start learning and participating in pack life. Ultimately, that never happened.

Kai looked around at the currently barren field. The remnants of summer flowers dry and wilting away with the cold weather. He knew that eventually those flowers would bloom again, returning to their natural magnificence. They always did.

Kai noticed Taemin was still silent as he stood next to him. He could sense the nervousness from the wolf, the smell and posture giving his feelings away.

_ This pack is really special to me,  _ Kai started, moving to sit back on his haunches. Taemin was cautious to follow suit, but eventually joined in, sitting down next to Kai.

_ We were never really prepared to be a pack so young. We weren't allowed the proper training or the initiation our parents and grandparents and great grandparents were given,  _ Kai paused, not sure how he wanted to continue. Although time could heal old wounds, it never got easier to talk about. His parents, his relatives and neighbors,  _ Hyejin -  _ it all still felt so bitter and unpleasant. 

_ Wolf packs like ours are here to maintain the balance of nature and protect the people of our town from the influence of bad wolves. _ Bitten wolves, he wanted to say but thought better of it.  _ There are a lot of dangerous things that threaten the human world that humans don't even know about. _

_ Are you talking about the rogue bitten wolves?  _ Taemin asked. Turns out, he knew more than Kai thought.

_ Yes, _ was Kai's simple answer.  _ They're power hungry monsters. In their pack, it's always chaos. They have no sense of self-control with the power they have and take what they want without ever fearing the consequences. They kill innocent people for fun or sport, sometimes biting humans to add to their numbers. There’s no real loyalty; they pit themselves against each other, fighting and killing their own kind. They're involved in all sorts of terrible things in the human world: drugs, sex trade, illegal slavery, gangs - you name it.  _ Kai could feel his hackles bristle as he thought about EXO and all they had taken away from him. Aside from his brothers, they took away everything Kai loved. They took away his future.

_ That's why it's important to make sure the wolves I let into this pack are worthy,  _ Kai finished. His amber eyes looked at Taemin.  _ Can I trust you?  _

He wasn't really expecting an answer. It was more rhetorical; a question he often asked himself when he watched the way the rest of the pack seemed to allow Taemin in. His hunting skills had even passed the scathing scrutiny of Youngheum. Youngheum may be an omega, but he had the tendency to be brutally honest and ruthless. He wasn't a typical omega. To have his blessing was no easy task.

Therefore, it shocked Kai when Taemin gave him his own question in return.

_ Can you? _

Kai looked at Taemin, trying to figure the odd wolf out. If Taemin, for some reason,  _ couldn't  _ be trusted, it would be smart to keep him under his watch. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. There was still that nagging, optimistic voice in the back of his mind that encouraged giving Taemin a chance. There was just something about him that Kai couldn't quite figure out. Something that had his heart unsettled.

***

Taemin's fingers toyed with the purple post-it note Jongin had written the car dealership information on. He still hadn't called, far too nervous. He didn't know a whole lot about cars aside from how to drive one. What he  _ did _ know was that they were very expensive. He wanted to make sure he made the right decision. Buying a car was a serious commitment.

His eyes didn't stray from where his fingertips repeatedly pressed against the adhesive backing when he heard the front door open. Three familiar voices greeted his ears: his brother Taeyong, Mark, and Lucas.

"I'm telling you," he could hear Mark argue. "As far as Hollywood movies go,  _ Blood and Chocolate  _ was the most realistic depiction of werewolves."

"Oh? And how would you know?" There was Taeyong. "Are you some sort of werewolf expert or something?" Taemin held his breath as he listened to their conversation.  _ Mark,  _ he thought in alarm.  _ Please don't tell Taeyong... _

"Well…" Mark trailed off. "Yes." There was a brief pause before the three boys erupted into laughter that had the panic in Taemin's heart calming down. 

Taeyong rounded the corner to the kitchen first, spying Taemin idly playing with the post-it.

"Oh, what's that?" He asked, peering over Taemin's shoulder. "A love note?" Taemin brought a hand up, gently pushing Taeyong's head back.

"No," he shook his head. "Just some dealership information."

"A car?" Mark asked, entering the kitchen with Lucas in tow. Taemin looked over at the addition of the two other boys and nodded.

"Yeah, it's about time," he admitted. "I didn't really know where to start, but Jongin ended up getting the information of some dealership he seems to really like."

"Jongin?" Mark asked. Taemin nodded.

"Yes, Jongin Kim," he confirmed. "He stopped by Baekhyun's for a teeth cleaning and overheard the conversation I was having with Byulyi." Mark and Lucas shared a look that Taemin couldn't quite decipher.

"So, when are you going?" Taeyong asked. Taemin sighed, sticking the note back onto the surface of the kitchen table.

"I don't know," he honestly replied. "I don't really know what I'm doing or what exactly I should be looking for in a car."

"You should ask Jongin to go," Lucas casually suggested. Taemin blanched before a hysteric, nervous giggle bubbled out past his lips.

"Uh, no," he stated. "I don't know Jongin like that."

"I'm sure you know him better than you think," Mark interjected. Taemin raised a curious brow at Mark's words. That was a strange thing to say. How would he know?

"You baked the man a pie," Taeyong helpfully reminded. Taemin swallowed at the memory.

"I did," he weakly agreed.

"See, look at that!" Mark said, clapping his hands. "Can't get much more intimate than that."

"I can even text him for you!" Lucas brightly added, pulling out his phone.

"No! No!" Taemin squeaked, standing up. Lucas paid him no mind, easy smile on his lips as his thumbs quickly typed away on his phone. Taemin made to grab for the phone, but Lucas was quicker, easily raising his hands high above his head and out of Taemin's reach. It only took seconds for him to bring his hands down, the damage done.

"Done!" He announced, much to Taemin's dismay. Jongin was a nice guy, nice enough to help Taemin out by writing down the information so he could go to the dealership. By himself. Like a normal adult. Lucas was going to scare him away.

"He's going to think I'm a psychopath," Taemin mournfully moaned looking up at Lucas. Lucas brought one of his large hands over to Taemin, patting him on the head like a puppy.

"No he's not," he promised. "Jongin treats his car like his baby. He loves cars. He'll probably be excited for an excuse to visit a dealership." Taemin frowned, still unconvinced when Lucas's phone vibrated in his hand.

"That was quick," Mark commented as Lucas read over the message. A smile broke out on his lips.

"See?" He goaded. "He asked what day and time." Taemin groaned, dragging a hand down his face. 

"Taemin has weekends off," Taeyong helpfully supplied. What a traitor his younger brother was.

_ "Yong,"  _ Taemin hissed. Taeyong gave his brother a wink.

"Taemin," he stated. "It's healthy to make friends. That's what  _ normal people  _ do." Taemin sent his brother a grimace. If only Taeyong knew how far from normal he was.

"Saturday good for you?" Lucas casually asked. Taemin let out a defeated sigh.

"Saturday is fine," he reluctantly agreed. Mark was smiling as he watched the exchange.

"Don't worry," he assured. "Jongin really won't mind."

"So now that it's been decided, video games?" Taeyong asked his friends.

"Break out that retro Nintendo 64," Lucas agreed, cracking his knuckles. "I am  _ so _ ready."

Taemin shook his head as he watched the boys pile out of the kitchen and into the living room. He really was happy Yong was making friends. He was initially worried the move would be harmful for Taeyong - such a drastic and fast uprooting - but it seemed to be having the opposite effect. Taeyong was thriving: getting good grades at the community college and making healthy friendships with others his age. He seemed  _ happy.  _ Really, that's all Taemin wanted for his baby brother. He wanted Taeyong to be happy and  _ safe. _

Taemin walked over to one of his cabinets, standing on tippy toes to view his small inventory. He would need to go grocery shopping soon.

As he struggled to reach up for a can of black beans on the top shelf, he felt a sense of  déjà vu. His mind drifted back to the way Jongin had helped him at the grocery store. He could remember the other’s body heat so close and the almost amused smile on his lips when he offered Taemin the can of pie filling. He could even smell the faint hint of whatever musky cologne Jongin wore that day. It was probably something expensive.

Taemin shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts as he lifted onto the balls of his feet just a fraction higher, fingertips able to tip the can into his hand. He lowered himself back onto flat feet before turning to start making dinner for four.

***

_ This is such a bad idea,  _ Taemin nervously thought as he sat perched on the arm of his sofa. He gnawed at a fingernail as he silently panicked.  _ I could kill Lucas. _ He had received a text from an unknown number that morning, the message revealing it was Jongin coming to pick Taemin up and if he could send his address. Not only was Taemin's house  _ humble  _ in comparison to the goliath of Jongin's beautiful log cabin mansion, but Taemin really didn't know just how to deal with the other man. Every interaction so far had been polite. The only possible candid glimpse Taemin had was from the night he brought Jongin the pie.

Jongin had looked so comfortable in his loungewear that night as he had casually rustled around the kitchen for utensils. The mansion was so big and quiet. Taemin wondered how often Jongin  felt  the loneliness he had confessed to in the big space.

"You're going to give yourself a hangnail," Taeyong tiredly warned as he emerged from the staircase. There was evidence he had just woken up, glasses on his nose, hair askew. Taemin immediately set his hands in his lap.

"You look rigid," Taeyong commented as he reached the bottom of the stairs, examining Taemin.

"I'm nervous," Taemin admitted. "This is probably such an inconvenience for Jongin." Taeyong rolled his eyes.

"If you barely know him, why are you so concerned with what he thinks?" He asked.

"I…" Taemin paused. Why  _ was  _ he concerned? "I'm not." He firmly denied. "He's the best friend of my boss. I don't want Baekhyun to hear about any of this weird stuff and have it affect how he views me as an employee." Taeyong snorted.

"Okay, Taemin," he sarcastically mumbled, heading out of the living room. He paused as he reached the open archway that led to the kitchen, turning on his feet to look at Taemin again.

"You look really cute today for someone who doesn't care what another person thinks of them," he quipped with a small smile. Taemin felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Things were so much easier when Taeyong was younger. Taemin could just put him in time-out when he annoyed Taemin too much. How did someone handle an insufferable twenty-two year old?

Before Taemin could give that thought any more of his time, his phone vibrated in his lap. Taemin felt his shoulders stiffen as he read the text from Jongin, the other man letting him know he was outside.

He let out a shaky sigh, getting to his feet. He adjusted the long sleeves of his heather grey shirt before pausing. He didn't care what Jongin thought of him. Let him look rumpled; who cared? Not Jongin and  _ definitely  _ not himself.

"See you later Yong!" Taemin called out as he exited the front door. He faltered a bit at the sight of the sleek, black car in his empty driveway. The windows were tinted a dark, smokey color, any chance at identifying the driver gone. Cautiously, Taemin took a few steps closer. The passenger side window of the car rolled down, Jongin’s face appearing as he leaned over.

"Morning Taemin," he greeted. Taemin took in the way Jongin looked as he made his way to the passenger's side. His dark hair looked more relaxed than normal, its natural wave showing. His bangs were effortlessly pushed out of his face exposing his tanned skin looking healthy and hydrated. It really was no mystery why Jongin had been a model.

"Good morning, Jongin," Taemin greeted as he gripped the smooth handle bar, opening the passenger door.

"I'm so sorry," he was quick to apologize as he fastened himself in. Jongin let out a chuckle, eyeing him with curiosity.

"For what?" He asked. Taemin distractedly ran his slightly sweaty palms across his thighs.

"For... _ this,"  _ he replied. "I told Lucas I could handle this on my own."

"Lucas is always very eager to help," Jongin commented with a smile. "And I really don't mind. It was rude of me to not have suggested it in the first place." His eyes averted to the dash as he shifted gears and began pulling out of Taemin's driveway.

"I really wasn't expecting it," Taemin promised. He was an adult. He could take care of himself. He had for nearly his whole life.

"I didn't have anything going on," Jongin assured, the engine quietly purring as Jongin drove down and out onto the main road. "It can be overwhelming buying a new car for the first time. This is your first time, right?" Taemin swallowed.

"Buying from a dealership? Yes," he confirmed. "I had a hand-me down from a friend back home I used to drive, but that was more of a one-time payment deal." He thought back to the beat-up, champagne Oldsmobile he had bought off of Jinki for two grand. It was old and needed work, but it got him from point A to point B.

"There's no love like first car love," Jongin reminisced. "My first car was a Monte Carlo. It was cool until I had more than one passenger. Two doors are a hassle." 

Taemin had never experienced a two door car before, but the idea seemed impractical. He took a quick inventory of Jongin's car. The seats were a comfortable black leather matching the rest of the black interior. Taemin didn't even want to  _ breathe  _ in this car, it was so expensive.

"This dealership," he spoke up. "It's...not all sports cars, right?" Taemin had a price range in mind and Jongin's car was probably worth double the amount. Jongin chuckled.

"No, it has all sorts of cars," he answered. "This car is special. I had always wanted a black Jaguar growing up. I let my friend Jaehyun know to give me a call if one ever came in. He pulled through for me."

Taming could remember seeing that name on the post-it note in Jongin's handwriting: Jaehyun Jung.

"Jaehyun…" Taemin murmured, trying the new name out on his tongue. Jongin nodded.

"He's a nice guy," he commented. "His dad owns the dealership and eventually it will be his. My parents always bought their cars from his father." Jongin's smile seemed to dim slightly at the mention of his parents. Taemin was instantly reminded that he had lost a lot. He suddenly felt awkwardness creep in, unsure of what to say. He wasn’t sure there was anything he really could say.

When Jongin pulled into the lot of the dealership, Taemin was in awe of all the cars he saw. So many colors and models. They hadn't even walked in the building and he was overwhelmed.

Jongin parked before cutting the engine off. He and Taemin unbuckled themselves before stepping out. Taemin was again reminded of the few inches Jongin had on him as they approached the building. He held the door to the dealership open, offering Taemin to step in first. Taemin was pleasantly surprised as he walked through the doorway. Jongin was polite.

The sales floor was glossy, the “Jung and Jung” logo embossed onto the wood. Taemin's eyes drifted around, wandering over the few car models displayed inside the building.

"Anything catch your eye?" Jongin asked as they headed over to the front desk. Taemin shook his head.

"I just want something simple," he stated. "Something to get me safely to work and enough trunk space for groceries."

"Such high demands," Jongin joked. "Better lower your standards, Tae." Taemin paused at the nickname. Jongin continued on, as if not even noticing he had used a nickname. He probably didn't. It was surprising how naturally it came out.

A salesman approached them from behind the front desk. He looked around the same age as they were, the button-up he modeled looking clean and freshly ironed.

"Hello, can I help you gentlemen?" He asked. Gentlemen? Did real people actually use that word?

"Actually I'm here to see Jaehyun," Jongin said, flashing one of his business smiles. "We have an appointment." The salesman looks surprised, almost awestruck at Jongin's white smile.

"O-oh," he faltered. "Jaehyun? Of course, let me grab him for you." The man turned and headed off, presumably to grab this elusive Jaehyun. Taemin looked up at Jongin. Jongin met his gaze easily, patiently waiting for him to speak.

"Does this happen a lot?" Taemin asked. Jongin smiled, this time his expression more genuine than the one he had just given the salesman.

"What?" Jongin asked.

"You flash your pretty smile and people just bend?" Taemin asked. "It works really well on Byulyi." He thought back to the way his coworker would melt into useless putty whenever Jongin would come into Baekhyun's office.

"You think my smile is pretty?" Jongin asked, trying his best to hold back his laughter. Taemin felt his cheeks heat up. He didn't mean it in a weird way, just...Jongin  _ had  _ to know his smile was pretty, right?

"You're a model," Taemin stated, trying to sound indifferent. "You make your income off that smile."

"Sure," Jongin casually agreed with a nod. "My smile...and my abs." Taemin tried very hard not to picture what Jongin must look like beneath his soft, muted clothes but it was like Jongin purposely placed that intrusive thought there. Jongin snickered at Taemin's obvious discomfort, sobering up when another man appeared from behind one of the doors behind the sales desk..

"Ah, if it isn't Jongin Kim!" The man declared with a charming smile, dimples pressing into his cheeks. He walked around to stand in front of Jongin.

"Jaehyun Jung," Jongin returned the sentiment. Jaehyun stepped closer, not hesitating to open his arms wide for a friendly hug that Jongin easily accepted. Taemin watched the embrace with open curiosity. Taemin knew Jongin was close with Baekhyun and Mark and Lucas. Other than that, Jongin always seemed to keep himself professional and polite. It was unusual to see him embracing someone else.

"How have you been?" Jaehyun asked after their brief hug, clapping Jongin on the upper arm. "I was surprised when I saw your name on my schedule. Is your car not working out for you?" There was a small furrow between his brows.

"Oh no, my car is perfect. She rides like a dream," Jongin assured. He looked to Taemin. "Actually, my friend Taemin here was in the market for a car."

Jaehyun turned his attention to Taemin, his smile bright and friendly. Jaehyun didn't feel like the creepy, aggressive salespeople Taemin was used to dealing with back home. Those filled with greed, hungry like sharks as they intimidated people into buying into their lies. Jaehyun seemed warm and genuine.

"It's nice to meet you, Taemin," Jaehyun greeted, offering his hand out. "My name is Jaehyun. Jongin here is a good buddy of mine." Taemin took Jaehyun's large hand in his own, shaking it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Taemin returned before letting go of Jaehyun's hand. "Jongin insisted I come to you to pick out a car."  _ Really insisted,  _ Taemin thought.  _ Enough to the point that he's standing next to me in your dealership. _

"Our families have known each other for a long time," Jaehyun explained. "The Kims have been very loyal to ‘Jung and Jung’. We really appreciate the business." Jongin was all fond smiles that had Taemin's gut twisting in a weird way. He looked so adoringly at Jaehyun.

"What kind of car were you in the market for?" Jaehyun asked, shaking Taemin from his thoughts.

"I'm not really sure," Taemin admitted. "I just want something safe and reliable. Nothing too flashy." Jaehyun nodded his understanding.

"That's definitely do-able," he decided. "Come on and follow me. I have some cars out on the lot I think you'll enjoy. What sort of price range were you thinking of?"

After discussing his price range and weeding out a few cars that Taemin immediately did not like, Jaehyun seemed to figure out more of Taemin's style. As they checked out what felt like dozens of cars, Taemin had narrowed it down to two.

"Let me go grab the keys for both and I'll be right back," Jaehyun said before he headed back towards the dealership. By this point, Taemin was tired and a little overwhelmed. It took him a moment to let what Jaehyun said sink in.

"Wait," he stated, turning to look at Jongin. "The keys?" Jongin nodded.

"Yeah," he nodded. "You need to try them out before choosing." He gave Taemin a curious look, as if this should be common sense. Maybe it was? Taemin had never gone through this process before.

"Do you have a preference yet?" Jongin asked. Taemin pursed his lips as he eyed the two cars. One was a bright white, the other a red.

"The red is attractive," Taemin hummed. "But I think I like the white more. Reminds me of - " He stopped short, catching himself as he realized what he was about to say. Reminded him of running under full moons, the color of his wolf's fur.

"I like the white, too," Jongin softly agreed, as if completely ignoring Taemin's abrupt pause. For that, Taemin was grateful.

***

Taemin's gut instinct won out, eventually deciding on the white car. The red was nice, but it felt a little stiff as he drove. The white car felt more natural (plus, it  _ did  _ come with a better sound system).

It was around three o'clock when the papers were finally signed and Taemin set up a date later in the week to pick the car up. It made him anxious to hand over such a large amount of money for a single item, but a car was really a necessity at this point. If an emergency ever came up, he wasn't sure his bike would be of much use.

"Taemin?" Jongin asked as they entered his car for the ride home. "I know it's kind of late in the day, but do you want to grab a bite to eat? My treat."

Taemin wasn't sure how to respond. It was a nice gesture, but he had already stolen so much of Jongin's time. It felt greedy to take any more of it. His stomach, however, violently disagreed as it gurgled loudly. Jongin tried to hide his smile, but failed, eyes squinting into crescents as he laughed.

"I take it, that's a yes?" He questioned. Taemin quietly sighed to himself. Betrayed by his own body.

"I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was," he mumbled.

"It has been a pretty exciting day," Jongin agreed. "I know a pretty nice diner in town. My buddy Ten works there." Taemin froze. Ten. He remembered the name casually thrown around in conversation from the boys, Taeyong even going bowling with Lucas and Ten one night. Somehow Jongin knew this Ten, too? It was strange how this small social circle was connected. Everyone somehow knew everyone. Sure, Anchorage was a small town, especially the area that Taemin had settled down in, but it couldn't be  _ that  _ small.

The diner was quaint, old exterior like most of the surrounding area, but newer interior. It had a very cozy, cabin-esque feel to it. There were small, potted fir trees near the entryway and a taxidermy moose head hung above a small fireplace. It was what Taemin expected when he thought of Alaska.

"Hi, welcome to the - " the friendly greeting cut short, the waiter eyeing Jongin and Taemin with intense curiosity. He was slightly shorter than Taemin, although his posture was poised and confident, making him appear taller. His slick, black hair was swept out of the way of his face, the sides shorter and cut closer to his head. His skin seemed to glow, lips slightly pouty with a button nose. Even with all his soft features, his brows were sharp and eyes even sharper as he eyed the two men.

"Jongin," he nodded a greeting. When his eyes settled on Taemin, Taemin felt his skin prickle. It was like electricity the way his body seemed to recognize this waiter although his mind couldn't place just where they possibly could have run into each other.

"You must be Taemin," he said. "Your brother, Taeyong, mentioned you. I'm Ten" Taemin nodded, trying not to let his inner reactions outwardly show. He gave Ten a polite smile.

"It's nice to meet you," Taemin said. "I've heard about you, but haven't had the chance to meet you." Something flickered in Ten's eyes, whatever it was only flashing for a brief moment before it was gone. The corners of Ten's mouth twitched up in a slight smirk, as if he was privy to some joke Taemin was oblivious to.

"Let me get you guys seated at a booth," Ten suggested, grabbing two menus from a stack near the front desk before sauntering off. Taemin couldn't help but be drawn to the allure of the smaller man. His moves were graceful and sensual. Taemin hadn't witnessed anything like it before. Ten led them to a small booth.

"I will give you two a minute to decide and I will be right back," he informed them as he set the menus down onto the table.

"Thanks Ten," Jongin said with a smile as Ten turned on his heel.

"So that's Ten," Taemin murmured, more to himself as he watched Ten busy himself behind a drink machine.

"Yeah, he's one of my closest friends aside from Baek," Jongin revealed. Taemin's eyes were trained on Jongin's. This was news.

"Huh," he said. "Small world."

"Very," Jongin agreed. "I highly recommend the paninis here. Unlike a lot of places, they're made fresh and hand pressed." He leaned closer to Taemin, finger tapping at his menu. Taemin looked to the section of his menu Jongin had his finger on. From this close, he could smell Jongin's cologne, the scent a mix of something manly and expensive. It was thick and rich; heady. It reminded Taemin of the cigar lounges back home in Los Angeles where the smoke was thick like a veil, the smell surprisingly sweet yet sensual. Taemin continued to subtly sniff, trying to figure out just what that smell was when Jongin looked up.

He had caught Taemin in the middle of trying to get that scent closer, to waft towards him. It just smelled so  _ good. _ Jongin probably thought Taemin was a weirdo. If some friendly acquaintance started sneaking sniffs at him, Taemin would be weirded out. Maybe that's why he was caught off guard when a small smile appeared on Jongin's lips.

"Uh…" Taemin lamely faltered. "What cologne are you wearing? It...smells nice." He cursed the way his voice sounded so timid and guilty. 

Jongin's eyes crinkled with amusement as he answered, "I'm not wearing any cologne."

"Oh," Taemin swallowed. It was official. Jongin would  _ never  _ talk to Taemin again after today. He had made an utter fool of himself. He had already stolen so much of Jongin's time and now here he was,  _ smelling  _ him in a restaurant. 

"I think the autumn panini is pretty good," Jongin spoke as if their weird exchange hadn't even happened. "It's seasonal. The pear and cheese surprisingly go well together." Taemin just stared. Why was Jongin acting so...unaffected? He definitely just caught Taemin deeply breathing in his scent like some sort of... _ wolf. _ Taemin bitterly laughed in his head. Technically, he  _ was  _ a wolf. Even so, that didn't mean he could go around  _ sniffing  _ people. He decided that if Jongin was going to let it slide, he would too as he read over his menu.

By the time Ten returned to their table, Taemin had decided on a ranch chicken panini while Jongin chose the turkey pesto. Ten didn't need to write down the orders, his small notepad unused in one of the pockets of his black apron, accented with pinstripes of red and white. He placed a hand on his hip.

"So, Taemin," Ten began. "I've heard through the grapevine that your pancakes are apparently better than mine." His eyes squinted into judgemental slits. Taemin gulped before giving a nervous chuckle.

"I...don't really know if that's true," he humbly stated. "I've never tried your pancakes. I'm sure they're delicious. You do this for a living, after all." Ten stared at him for another tense minute before his eyes returned back to their normal shape.

"It's not  _ fair,"  _ he whined at Jongin, his foot giving a small, irritated stomp on the wooden flooring. "He's cute  _ and  _ humble!"

"Take some pointers," Jongin teased as Ten huffed. "Humility is attractive." His eyes playfully met Taemin's. There was a hint of a smirk on his lips as he took a sip of his water. Taemin didn't know what to think, feeling so far out of his league. Ten tsked before slinking off to prepare their order.

Taemin busied himself by closely examining the condiments left on a rack pushed up against the wall of their booth. He could feel Jongin’s eyes on him, but he wasn’t sure what to talk about. He wasn’t much for conversation. Jongin lowered his head, trying to catch Taemin’s eye.

“Taemin,” he asked. “Tell me about yourself. I know you work for Baekhyun and bake amazing pies, but not much else.” Taemin gave a weary look to Jongin. He wasn’t really one to share much about himself; he felt there wasn’t much to tell. There was nothing exceptional about him. His only unique quality was hidden beneath his skin: the wolf that came out every full moon. He wasn’t even fully accepting of this fact yet. He only shared the secret with Mark and Baekhyun and their pack. It was an ugly secret he wanted to hide for as long as he could; forever, if it was possible.

“There’s not much to tell,” Taemin quietly mumbled. His fingers rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling the shorter hairs brush against his nervous fingertips.

“You know that’s not true,” Jongin firmly stated, eyes intense. “Everyone has a story.” Taemin swallowed, eyes really looking into Jongin’s. His irises were a reddish brown, warm but dark. They were deep, like there was so much hidden beneath the surface that Jongin held. Taemin believed eyes were the window to the soul, and Jongin’s soul ran deep.

“How about you tell me about where you’re from,” Jongin suggested. “That’s usually an easy start.” Taemin knew Jongin was trying to be helpful, but his previous home was the last thing Taemin wanted to talk about. He had to choose his words very carefully.

“Well…” he started. Jongin folded his hands on the tabletop, giving Taemin his full attention. “I lived in Los Angeles, California before I moved here to Alaska. Taeyong and I both lived there together. I grew up taking care of us, making sure we had a roof over our heads and food in our house. I had help sometimes, too. From my older cousin Jinki…” Taemin didn’t know what else to say about home.

“Were you a receptionist back home, too?” Jongin inquired. This was where Taemin had to tread delicately. His extensive list of odd jobs would guarantee a suspicious side-eye. He licked at his suddenly dry lips.

“No, not really,” he answered. “I guess I had some office experience, but nothing quite like Baekhyun’s office. Los Angeles was a big, busy city. I took whatever work I could find.” He wondered if Jongin could tell he was holding back. This was all extremely new territory for Taemin.

“Los Angeles, huh?” Jongin commented. “Alaska is pretty different. Why the move?” Taemin clammed up. He had time to form all sorts of lies and excuses for why he had to move, but none of them substantial, mainly lies to get curious people off his back. He had a feeling none of those weak stories would hold up against the man seated across from him. He remembered sitting in Jongin’s beautiful kitchen, Jongin revealing what had happened with his engagement. He remembered the way he instinctively reached out to comfort him and the other man had accepted it so easily. Jongin had been honest with Taemin. Maybe Taemin could just share a little bit. It couldn’t hurt. Maybe if he was vague enough he could - 

“Order up!” Ten loudly announced, setting the warm plates down in front of them. Jongin sent him a look, almost a mix between annoyance and exasperation. Ten forced a tight smile on his lips as he tilted his head, fixing Jongin with an equally challenging stare.

“Sorry to interrupt your conversation,” he said, not sounding particularly sorry at all. “I didn’t want your food to get cold. We have a reputation to uphold here.” 

Jongin and Ten stared each other down for another brief moment before Ten turned, heading over to another table. Taemin let out a slow, quiet breath. Ten unknowingly just got him out of a very uncomfortable situation. He sent a silent thanks to the waiter.

***

The food was really good, just as Jongin had claimed it would be. The bread of his sandwich was warm and toasted to perfection and it tasted so fresh. Taemin knew good food and the Moonlit Basin definitely served good food. He boxed his leftovers, thinking of Taeyong back at home. The poor boy was good at a lot of things, but cooking wasn’t one of them - unless instant noodles counted.

Conversation with Jongin was much more light-hearted after Ten’s departure. It was all safe topics like the stories of Taeyong, Mark, and Lucas. Jongin shared stories of growing up with Baekhyun and Ten by his side. They steered clear of anything too deep like Jongin’s deceased family members or Taemin’s life back in Los Angeles. Small talk was easy and enjoyable with Jongin. He had all sorts of interesting stories about the places he had seen when he was a model and events he had worked. It was entertaining - Taemin enjoyed listening to someone else's life, especially when it was so vastly different from his own. By the time they left, it was later than Taemin realized.

“Ready to head home?” Jongin asked as they headed to the car after bidding Ten a goodbye. Truth be told, Taemin wasn’t ready to head home. He was having a very nice time with the other man. Taemin knew he had to head home, though. He had to make sure Taeyong wasn’t starving. Besides, he had already monopolized enough of Jongin’s time. 

“Sure,” Taemin easily agreed with a friendly smile as he slipped into the passenger’s seat of Jongin’s car. Taemin was becoming used to the purr of the Jaguar as it started up. He briefly wondered if that’s where the name came from. Taemin watched as dusk settled over the wooded horizon while they drove. Early nightfall was something he would have to adjust to along with the night chill.

Jongin was telling him about certain places they passed as they drove through town. It was nice to hear things from Jongin’s perspective. His commentary gave Taemin a sense of ease. His voice was slightly low and calming as he talked. Taemin liked it. There wasn’t much to not like about Jongin, he was quickly learning.

When they pulled up onto Taemin’s single car driveway, Jongin looked over to Taemin.

“Congratulations on your new car,” he said with a small smile.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Taemin responded. “I definitely would have been in way over my head if you weren’t there. And thank you for the food.” He gently shook the styrofoam container of leftovers, hearing the food gently rattle inside.

“It was no problem, really,” Jongin brushed off the praise. “It was nice getting out of the house and...I had a good time with you.” His eyes softened at the last part. The air in the car felt slightly different, Taemin realized. It felt a bit heavier. He could’ve sworn just a moment ago, things felt completely normal. 

“I...had a really good time with you, too,” Taemin found himself mumbling, not giving the words much thought. He was envious of the way Jongin looked unfairly handsome, even in the low lighting nature provided. Even though they had been out and about all day, his cheeks still had that healthy glow and his hair looked perfectly styled. Taemin was sure the same couldn’t be said for himself. He watched as Jongin gently toyed with his bottom lip, nibbling on the skin for a brief moment before releasing it.

“I guess this is goodbye, then,” Jongin said, voice soft. Taemin nodded.

“Yeah...” He said, slightly shaking his head, trying to rid himself of the weird, heavy atmosphere he was feeling. “Goodbye, Jongin.”

“See you soon, Taemin,” Jongin returned with his normal grin. Taemin paused with his hand on the door handle. Slowly, he nodded.

“Right,” he agreed. “See you soon.”

Taemin could swear he could feel Jongin’s eyes on him as he made his way to the front door, fiddling with the key into the lock before entering his home. He was greeted to the chatter of what was starting to feel like family: Taeyong, Mark, and Lucas piled onto the sofa as they yelled at the television.

“Mark, that’s it!” Lucas groaned in frustration, throwing his controller down. “You’re banned from using Wii Fit Trainer! That character was designed as a joke, I’m sure, and you’re still winning!” The large boy was positively pouting. Taemin’s presence was only noticed when he closed the front door behind him. Taeyong turned at the sound of the door shutting, eyes lighting up when he spotted his brother.

“You’re home!” He happily greeted. Taemin couldn’t help but smile back.

“I am,” he agreed. “And this week I will be picking up my car, thanks to Jongin.” This caused Mark and Lucas to forget their argument, turning their attention to Taemin. Taeyong’s eyes mischievously narrowed just a fraction.

“Oh that’s  _ right,”  _ he drawled. “Your date with Jongin Kim.” Taemin felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“Cut it out, Yong,” he admonished. “It wasn’t a date. He helped me pick out a car because I had no idea what I was doing. He was just doing me a favor.”

“Then what’s that you’re holding?” Taeyong continued, pointing to the take-out box snuggled between Taemin’s arm and chest. Taemin frowned.

“Food…” he reluctantly admitted. Taeyong looked smug.

“That Jongin took you out for?” He guessed. Taemin wanted to curse. His little brother was too much. Mark and Lucas’s eyes darted between the two brothers, watching the exchange with interest.

“Yes, but just because picking out the car took a while,” Taemin tried to defend himself. “He was hungry and I didn’t want to be rude and say no!”

“It was  _ so  _ a date,” Taeyong continued. Taemin huffed.

“It was not a date,” he firmly denied. “You do realize his fiancée passed away barely a year ago, right?” 

A hush suddenly fell over the room, the only noise coming from the start screen of  _ Super Smash Bros.  _ on the television. Lucas had a frown on his face, bottom lip wobbling. Taemin bit his lip, instantly wishing he could take his words back. He had momentarily forgotten that Hyejin had been Lucas’s older sister. God, he was an insensitive idiot.

“I-I - “ Taemin stammered. “I’m going to bed.” He fled from the boys in his living room, hearing Mark mutter a quiet,  _ “Hey, Lucas. It’s okay. Taemin didn’t mean any harm.” _ Taemin didn’t deserve Mark defending him. His emotions got the better of him and he carelessly brought up a sore spot as a result. Lucas didn’t deserve that. Taemin really  _ was  _ a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)/[aesthetic board](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1/status/1313734574950809600)


	4. Under the Dark Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> This chapter has a very special place in my heart. I think everyone will understand why the further they get into the chapter. If you follow my twitter, I answered an author question about what I listen to when writing and I mentioned I listened to a remix of "Ocean Eyes" for like a half hour straight for writing a certain scene. This chapter has that scene. 
> 
> Chapter title from Taemin's "Move":
> 
> "Under the dark lights, your moves captivate me" - Taemin
> 
> Note - I have NOTHING against anyone in EXO lol. I enjoy their music though I'm not a stan (just a Kai stan). This is a work of fiction meaning it is not reality. Just throwing that out there for caution. I'm probably going to have to repeat this on quite a few chapters in the future...
> 
> Thank you for those of you following along and bookmarking, leaving kudos, commenting, subscribing, reading, sharing, tweeting - I really do appreciate you all and hope you enjoy this and future updates! I do not know when the next update will be up (not that this has a schedule), but there's a scene I have to finish up and shove in before I post. Feel free to follow me on twitter or ask questions in my curious cat! I always love interacting!
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)

It was no secret that Lucas Wong was known amongst his packmates as the loveable goof of their group. While some might have been offended at earning that namesake, Lucas honestly didn't mind. He loved it. The nickname _did_ have the word loveable in front of it, afterall.

He was a born alpha, the same as his older sister, Hyejin. Their parents had been the second-in-command alphas just beneath the Kims. When most of their parent’s pack had met their fate, leaving the pack future in the very unsure hands of their children, the role of head alpha was bestowed upon Jongin Kim. Jongin was older than Lucas and stronger than Hyejin, making him the most logical choice as head alpha of the pack. 

Lucas was more than okay with being second-in-command to someone like Jongin. He was always fair and just - and would someday be Lucas's brother-in-law (even if Lucas _hated_ the idea at first). Eventually, he had come around to the idea of the impending union of Hyejin and Jongin the older they all became. Although he was Hyejin’s younger brother, he would rather die than let anything happen to her. She was his other half - sharing a special sort of blood bond that he just didn’t have with any other member of the pack. It was something special amongst wolf siblings. 

As full-blood siblings, they were always in tune with one another. Even as wolves, they were able to have private conversations amongst themselves and were always able to locate the other with their special mental link. Hyejin was very near and dear to Lucas’s heart, therefore, she deserved the best mate imaginable. He felt that Hyejin should have been allowed to choose whomever she wanted as her lifelong mate, not someone she was _forced_ to be with. Whenever Lucas brought up the subject - “Hyejin, are you _absolutely sure_ you want to spend forever with Jongin? Forever is a very, _very_ long time...” - he was met with an amused smile and a quirked brow from his sister. Her answer was always a simple, yet confident: _“Yes, Xuxi.”_

As Lucas watched the interactions between Hyejin and Jongin, he slowly became used to the idea of their espousal. Jongin treated Hyejin well: always faithful and accepting of the responsibility that being mated for life was going to be. His wolf, Kai, treated Hyejin’s wolf, Hwasa, as his equal - his mated alpha to share the leadership with. She was never a subordinate; never subjugated to any sort of disrespect or doubts from Kai. Really, Lucas was lucky his sister had found someone as committed as Jongin Kim had proven to be.

Marriage was another factor in why Lucas didn’t mind letting Jongin lead their small pack. He never wanted all of that responsibility on his shoulders. Finding a female to mate with was a lot of pressure and Lucas never performed well under pressure. Plus, he had college to worry about. To him, his academic future was more important than finding a potential wife. For the moment, he enjoyed his freedom.

For Lucas Wong, life was pretty easy.

Well, it _was_ easy, up until the day he lost Hyejin.

On that awful night, Lucas hadn't been the one to find her body. In retrospect, he was thankful for that small mercy fate had granted him. He didn't want his last memory of his beloved older sister to be whatever gruesome state she was in when Jongin found her at the edge of the woods near his mansion.

Lucas could still remember the night when he got the call. He had been with Mark in their shared apartment, laying in the beta's bed as they talked about way too deep thoughts like why a boxing ring was square or how many holes a drinking straw had. They were giggling like idiots, Lucas’s head warm and comfortable where it rested against Mark's chest. His best friend was running his fingers through Lucas's hair when their conversation was interrupted by his cell phone noisily vibrating on Mark's small bedside table.

"Mm, ignore it," Lucas sleepily mumbled, closing his eyes. It could wait. Mark's fingers felt so nice in his hair, the beta’s short nails periodically scratching at his scalp. He was in pure, domestic bliss.

When his phone rattled against the wood again, Lucas opened his eyes. The sun had long gone down, the bedroom shrouded in darkness. If it wasn't for that obnoxious noise, he probably could have fallen asleep wrapped up so comfortably against Mark’s side.

"Hand me the phone?" Lucas tiredly asked, using one arm to push himself up enough to partially sit up. Mark rolled over, grabbing the phone off the bedside table before squinting through his thick-rimmed glasses at the screen.

"It's Jongin," he observed with a small frown on his lips. Lucas leaned over to peer at the digital clock on the bedside table.

"It's ten thirty," he commented, taking the phone from Mark. "A little late for a friendly chat." He swiped right to answer the call. 

"Hello?" He greeted. There was no answer except the sound of rustling and heavy breathing. Lucas frowned.

"Jongin?" He tried again. "Hello?"

 _"L-Lucas?!"_ Jongin's voice sounded frantic, scared in a way Jongin's voice should never sound. It made the hair on Lucas's arms stand straight up. _"Lucas, oh my God!"_ If Lucas wasn't awake before, he sure was now.

He propped himself up higher. "Jongin, what's wrong?" Mark scooted closer to Lucas's side, his enhanced hearing allowing him to listen in on the call as well.

 _"I-I don't know! I don't know w-what happened,"_ Jongin sounded hysterical and terrified. _"It's Hyejin."_

Lucas felt the blood freeze in his veins. Hyejin?

 _"I couldn't find her at home and now...now she's - "_ There were panicked sobs from Jongin, too emotional to continue.

"What Jongin?!" Lucas yelled, fingers gripping his phone tighter. He could feel his pulse quicken, blood whooshing noisily in his ears. "What happened?!"

 _"She's dead, Lucas!"_ Jongin had yelled back as he cried. _"Oh my God, Hyejin!"_

The phone slipped from Lucas's fingers, falling forgotten to the bed. The last thing Lucas could remember hearing was Mark yelling his name before he shot out of their apartment. He could remember feeling the fabric of his pajamas tear as he shifted, his wolf, Yukhei, sprinting down the stairs and out the back door. He was extremely lucky no one else had been around their small apartment complex at the time.

Lucas ran, not sure where he was headed. His wolf, Yukhei, was running on pure instinctual mode. Lucas felt his human mind slowly succumb to what his wolf wanted to do. He had to find Hyejin; he _had_ to find her. His sister was okay, she _had_ to be. She was brave and strong - she was able to take care of herself. Yukhei’s heart was hammering hard in his chest. His large paws pounded against the earth as he sprinted, messily kicking up dead leaves and dirt behind him.

 _Hwasa!_ Yujhei called out in his mind. _Hwasa, where are you?_ The longer the silence stretched on, the more frantic he became. They were siblings. Hyejin - or her wolf, Hwasa - would always answer Yukhei if he called out to her through their mental link.

_Hwasa, please! Please answer me!_

Hwasa nor Hyejin ever answered. It was all radio silence in Yukhei’s head aside from the one-sided, frantic calls he kept projecting. What Jongin said had been true. Hyejin was dead.

The exact details of what had happened that night were still unclear. Jongin’s nose picked up the unmistakable scent of a bitten wolf near Hyejin’s body - the scent of EXO. EXO was taking back the chance they had missed when Minhyung and Yukhei had evaded their ambush. They were using the next best target for cutting off any hopes of a future bloodline for their pack. Hyejin was the only female and very publicly engaged to Jongin.

Lucas was inconsolable through the days that followed her tragic passing. There was no amount of calming skinship between Mark or Baekhyun that could help ease the pain Lucas had to endure when faced with the loss of his only sister. 

Hyejin was the only family Lucas had left. She was the one that was there to comfort and take care of him when they lost their parents. They were two orphans with no guidance on how to carry on with pack life. Hyejin was the one who was there to help Lucas navigate through the unfortunate circumstances he found himself in, even going so far as to help Baekhyun find a new, safer college for him and Mark to attend. She had taken care of Lucas up until Baekhyun sprung he and Mark onto Jongin’s doorstep in hopes to rouse Jongin out of his alcohol-drenched grief. Now, Lucas felt he had no one.

Despite the gorgeous, early autumn weather, Hyejin's funeral was awful. 

The church sermon was beautiful, her lovely, smiling face bordered in numerous gold plated picture frames. Her casket was made from an expensive, glossy cherry wood - the material a reddish brown like the coat of her wolf, Hwasa, had been. There were countless roses of reds and pinks and so many sprigs of baby's breath. 

Jongin was a mess; the rest of the pack was a mess; _Lucas_ was a mess. The shared grief of the pack had his nose overwhelmed with the pungent scent of distress. The smell was overwhelming for anyone with wolf senses. It had him ready to scream in pure anguish. 

Hyejin was well-loved by almost everyone in town. Lucas loathed having strangers come and offer him their condolences. He was trying to turn his mind off - desperately trying to pretend he was anywhere but in the present situation. All these people continuously reminded him that this was happening; that this was _reality._ Lucas didn't want to _be_ here.

After the precession was over, a lunch was held at Jongin’s mansion. It was the same home he and Hyejin had been living in after Lucas and Mark moved out to an apartment at their new college together. Jongin held the lunch outdoors in his spacious backyard, the event an open invitation for anyone who had wanted to pay their last respects to Hyejin. It was a lunch held in celebration of his sister’s life. Once again, Lucas truly admired Jongin’s strength to be responsible and take charge of all the arrangements that followed his older sister’s passing. Lucas wouldn’t have been able to handle it.

Lucas entered Jongin's house through the backdoor, away from the guests gathered in the backyard. Everyone was outside, enjoying the meal and sharing their fond memories of Hyejin. If Lucas had to spend one more minute pretending to be strong, he was going to completely lose what was left of his sanity.

He weaved his way through the familiar mazes of stairs and hallways of the Kim mansion. It had been his home at one point, the otherwise confusing layout familiar to him. He tugged at his tie, loosening it enough to pop open the first few buttons of his white dress shirt. There wasn't enough air; everything felt so stifling and suffocating. Only once he was sufficiently buried deep in the walls of Jongin's house did Lucas finally allow his eyes to fill with tears. He choked on a sob he tried to hold in before he had to lean his back on a wall for support. 

Slowly, oh so slowly, Lucas slid down the wall until his bottom met the hallway floor. He brought his knees up to his chest, hiding his face in shame as he cried. Why was everything so unfair? Losing his parents had been awful, but at least he could share that burden with Hyejin and Jongin - two who had also lost their family. In a weird way, losing his parents made some sort of unfortunate sense. Parents were supposed to pass before their children. Lucas could make peace with that as a young adult, as difficult as it had been. 

Losing his sister - his other half - was an agonizing pain Lucas had never felt before. It felt like a gaping wound ripped open over his heart, the metaphorical pain sometimes manifesting itself as physical. He didn’t know heartache could feel this awful. He wasn’t sure how long he was crying alone before someone found him.

“Lucas?” It was the quiet voice of the omega of their pack, Ten. He still sounded a bit far-away, as if maybe at the foot of one of the many staircases Lucas had run up earlier. “Lucas, are you okay?”

 _No,_ Lucas wanted to answer. He sniffed, trying to swallow down his croaky voice in order to properly answer.

“Go away,” he choked out. Ten’s familiar scent got stronger as he finally reached the hallway Lucas was hiding in. Of course Ten wasn’t going to listen. He may be an omega, but he rarely listened to anyone unless it was in direct interest of the pack or himself. Lucas should’ve known better.

“Oh, _Xuxi,”_ Ten sighed, the childhood nickname slipping past his lips as he approached. Lucas curled himself up tighter. He didn’t want anyone to see him in such a fragile state. He was an alpha; his pain was his alone. He could hear Ten slide down the wall to sit next to him on the floor. Underneath the overpowering smell of his own anguish, Lucas could make out the scent of Ten beneath: bitter, dark chocolate and cinnamon. Lucas always referred to the scent as a spicy, hot chocolate much to Ten’s chagrin. Lucas always thought he smelled delicious and warm. What was there for Ten to be embarrassed about?

Ten was quiet, patiently sitting by and letting Lucas continue to hide his face and sob. Lucas was grateful. He didn’t have it in him to do much else. He needed the emotional release. It had been building up for far too long.

When Lucas had exhausted himself to hiccups, Ten finally spoke.

“Lucas?” He quietly asked. “Xuxi, look at me.” Lucas didn’t want to look at him. He was embarrassed. He probably looked a mess, his outsides matching the turmoil he felt inside. When Lucas didn’t move, Ten placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” he vowed. “I’m not going to judge you. I promise.” 

Lucas wetly sniffled before reluctantly picking his head up. His vision was a bit blurred at the outer border, unshed tears still clinging onto the corners of his eyes with determination. He watched as Ten’s eyes ran across his features. The omega’s face was a mask of neutrality as he silently studied Lucas.

“How long have you been holding that in?” Ten whispered. Lucas swallowed, those few tears finally streaking down his face in the same path the countless others had as he blinked.

“A while,” he admitted. Ten brought a hand up to his cheek causing Lucas to let out a quiet, pained whimper. Ten brought his other hand up in a similar action to cradle Lucas’s face. Lucas’s eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment. He tried to focus on that familiar scent of chocolate and cinnamon. He knew that’s what Ten was doing - trying to project his smell for the sake of calming Lucas’s emotional turmoil. It worked somewhat, the smell offering something familiar and delicious for him to focus on.

“Xuxi,” Ten whispered. Lucas opened his tired eyes to look at the older omega. “My beautiful boy, there’s no need to cry anymore.” Ten’s thumbs wiped away the tear streaks from his cheeks. Lucas swallowed down the lump he felt in his throat, allowing himself to be taken care of. He needed it.

Ten’s face showed the tiredness of the grief he also undoubtedly felt. His eyes looked a bit dry, slight dark circles sitting beneath them. He probably hadn’t slept much in the past few days - none of them had. Even with those subtle changes, he still looked beautiful in Lucas’s eyes. The omega always had been beautiful. That was no secret - everyone who crossed paths with Ten gazed at him with open affection.

“It’s okay to cry, it’s okay to be sad,” Ten continued. Lucas didn’t know Ten _could_ feel many of the normal, weaker emotions most people felt. He always seemed indifferent and confident. To an outsider, it could be perceived as cold, but Lucas knew better. “But life does go on. Hyejin would _demand_ it to go on, you know.” There was a ghost of a smile on Ten’s lips. He was right. Hyejin would promptly kick his ass if she found out Lucas was still consumed in mourning over her.

“Yeah,” Lucas agreed, shakily sighing before he could feel his lips twitch up. Ten continued to delicately hold his face in his hands.

“It may feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders,” he quietly spoke, face returning to its neutral state. “But eventually things will sort themselves out. This too shall pass.” 

Lucas wasn’t sure he believed Ten. He was stuck in near-sightedness, no light at the end of his tunnel at this point in time. Ten continued to soothingly run his thumbs across Lucas’s cheeks, wiping away any tear tracks that remained. 

Lucas studied Ten’s face. He stared at where his dark hair had been swept back, forehead on display, eyes roaming down to barely arched brows. His gaze then drifted down to those almond eyes - his eye color so dark it looked almost black - before running down the slope of Ten’s nose, pausing to admire the adorable button shape. Slowly, slowly his eyes fell on Ten’s lips. His eyes traced the shape of the other’s rounded cupid’s bow, his small, pink lips slightly chapped. Lucas had never taken the time to study Ten so closely before, taking him apart feature by feature.

 _“Xuxi,”_ Ten whispered. Lucas watched the way Ten’s lips formed his name. He was helpless to do much when Ten nervously swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing with the action.

 _“Xuxi,”_ Ten whispered again, his tone slightly more warning this time. Lucas briefly wondered if his lips would taste like hot chocolate, too. He flicked his gaze back up to Ten’s eyes. The omega looked like he was searching for answers, dark eyes cautious but wanting. 

Lucas looked back down to those pink lips before nudging his head forwards the small distance that remained between them. It was just a feather-light press of lips, but it felt good. _Ten_ felt good. 

Lucas barely had time to wet his dry lips when he pulled back before Ten was leaning back in, pressing their lips back together. Their lips were hesitant as they met, both unsure of what they were doing in this situation. Things between them had never been like this. Lucas had never felt this way towards his packmate before. Either way, he found he didn’t want to stop. Each press of Ten’s lips against his own soothed him, his mind eventually simmering down into white nothingness. Ten had Lucas momentarily forgetting about the pain.

When they did eventually separate, Ten looked up at Lucas. His eyes looked impossibly darker than before, his breath slightly heavier as it passed his lips and puffed warmly against Lucas’s own. His hands brought Lucas’s face closer to his yet again, their mouths eagerly slotting together. Lucas’s hands settled on Ten’s bare wrists, his thumbs rubbing against the pulse he could feel jumping beneath the omega’s skin. Lucas let out a small gasp when Ten pressed his tongue against the seam of his lips, tentatively licking against him. Lucas gladly opened his mouth, mind on autopilot as their tongues met. It was slightly uncoordinated and messy, both of them unfamiliar with each other, but Lucas was enjoying it nonetheless. He drank up the small sigh Ten let out when one of his large hands moved to rest on the omega’s hip.

Lucas wasn’t sure how long he and Ten sat on the floor, kissing away the pain. All he knew was that it felt unbelievable. After that day, they didn’t talk about it. Ten acted as if nothing had happened, so Lucas followed his lead. It surprisingly wasn’t awkward. Ten treated him just as he always had, friendly and like pack. There weren’t any more kisses shared between them after that day, but Lucas still fondly thought back to that moment on the floor. It was the first moment he realized he had a big, fat crush on the omega.

Lucas kept the knowledge of his crush to himself, not even telling his best friend, Mark Lee. He didn’t want to cause any disturbances within the pack. They had enough to deal with without him having a silly crush, especially now with the recent murders in town. There were more important things to handle at the moment.

Lucas was gnawing on the end of his mechanical pencil as he listened to his professor go over a lecture on the hierarchy of needs. The basic philosophy made sense in the wolf world as well. It was always surprising how many similarities humans and wolves shared. Lucas wondered if that was why nature had chosen the wolf to be the animal they were one with. 

He turned to his left to find Taeyong taking notes although his eyes were half-lidded. His friend looked ready to nod off at any moment. Next to Taeyong, Mark was happily doodling in the margins of his notebook, oblivious to the content of the lesson.

When the lecture was over, Lucas gathered his bag, slinging it over one shoulder. Mark and Taeyong followed suit, grabbing their bags and heading out of the lecture hall behind him. This community college was smaller than the one he and Mark had attended before the attack a few years back, but Lucas almost preferred it. Staying at university definitely had its perks, but he felt safer within the walls of a smaller campus. University was too large of a space. It allowed for too many variables that could lead them into trouble. Plus, if he and Mark never came to this college, they never would have met their beloved Taeyong Lee.

“Do you guys want to grab something to eat before we head to our next period?” Mark conversationally asked as they walked around the halls of their campus. Lucas shrugged. He could _always_ go for food.

“There’s that bakery with the lemon tarts,” Taeyong suggested. “Those are super yummy and they have coffee. I was falling asleep during the lecture.”

“Let me buy for you?” Mark offered. Taeyong blinked, momentarily taken off-guard.

“No that’s okay Mark,” he declined. “You don't have to do that.”

“Well, what if I want to?” Mark asked with a playful grin. “Does that change your answer?” Lucas and Mark were both painfully aware of Taeyong’s home life with Taemin. While they weren’t completely broke, they knew Taemin worked extra hard to provide for Taeyong and himself. Money wasn’t really an issue with Lucas or Mark. They wouldn’t miss a few bucks buying Taeyong something sweet to snack on.

Taeyong’s cheeks tinged pink as he huffed. “Fine, Mark. If you insist.” Lucas knew his friend didn’t like to feel dependent on anyone. He had even been looking for jobs around town in secret, knowing Taemin would immediately disapprove.

“I do insist,” Mark assured, nudging Taeyong with his shoulder.

The beginnings of fall were making themselves known, the air growing slightly colder and the sun setting earlier. It was still daytime, the sun shining in through the campus windows. Lucas enjoyed fall. His thick fur was just enough to allow him to feel comfortable when he shifted instead of stifling under the summer heat. 

When they arrived at the cafeteria, Taeyong led the way to the bakery. It was small, but had decent goods. Lucas didn’t have a sweet tooth like Taeyong (probably ingrained conditioning from Baekhyun), except when it came to hot chocolate. He’d be lying if he said the drink didn’t become more attractive since his big realization with his feelings towards Ten. If he couldn’t indulge in his desires, he was at least allowed to indulge in drinking a hot chocolate.

Mark ordered for himself and Taeyong before Lucas placed his simple drink order for himself.

“Always hot chocolate?” Taeyong asked. “You never want to try anything new?” Lucas shook his head as he watched the baristas prepare their drinks.

“I don’t know,” he hedged. “I guess I just like the drink. It’s nice for when the weather changes.” Mark shot him a look, one brow curiously raising. Lucas could only hope his expression gave nothing away.

“I like all sweets,” Taeyong mentioned as Mark picked up their cups and wrapped goods that were placed on the pick-up counter. Taeyong happily sipped his iced coffee, a smile immediately coming to his lips at the sweet taste. It only took another few seconds for Lucas’s order to be done, also set on the counter.

After Lucas grabbed his drink, they chose a small circular table near one of the large windows to enjoy their snacks at before their next period. Lucas blew on his drink, willing it to quickly cool. It didn’t smell quite as rich as Ten and it was missing that hint of cinnamon, but it would do. Mark munched on his large chocolate chip cookie as he watched students mill about. 

Lucas was just about to take the risk of burning his tongue, impatient to drink, when another smell hit him.

_Wolf._

Lucas sharply turned his head to look at Mark who paused his chewing, eyes wide. He and Lucas shared a look of confusion before they frantically began looking around the cafeteria, trying to figure out just where that smell was coming from. It _had_ to be coming from someone in this cafeteria. There was no way it couldn’t be. It was too strong.

“Everything okay?” Taeyong asked, watching the two boys with curious eyes.

“Uh...yeah,” Mark distractedly mumbled, nose slightly tilted up as he tried to find the source of that smell.

“I’m going to go use the bathroom,” Lucas abruptly said, standing up. He could handle a face-off in a bathroom if there was a hostile wolf nearby. Mark grabbed at his wrist.

“No!” He shouted. Taeyong gave them a concerned look.

“I mean, uh...why don’t you use the bathrooms closer to class?” Mark weakly suggested. “I mean, there’s _a lot_ of students around right now.” He said the last part purposefully, giving Lucas a look. As they squabbled, the scent only grew in intensity. Mark seemed to notice it too, his posture going rigid.

“Then maybe we should head to class now,” Lucas advised. Taeyong looked completely lost, just quietly sipping on his drink.

“Yeah, yeah,” Mark eagerly agreed. “Probably a good idea. We can grab good seats.” He sat up quickly, stuffing the remainder of his cookie in the small paper bag it came in.

“Come on, Taeyong,” Lucas urged. “No time to waste!” Taeyong let the straw drop from his lips. He eyed his two friends with unsure eyes.

“Why are you guys acting all weird?” He suspiciously asked.

“Are we?” Mark squeaked, looking over to Lucas. Lucas could see the slightly panicked look in his eyes. “I don’t know, I’m just excited for class, y’know?” Taeyong tilted his head.

“It’s Cultural Diversity…” He slowly stated. They all _hated_ Cultural Diversity. Their professor was the most unfair grader in probably the entire campus and it was a class heavy in writing essays on painfully boring subjects (most likely because their professor didn’t want to actually teach, just put them down by picking apart every miniscule flaw in their papers). The wolf smell was starting to make Lucas’s skin crawl. They needed to put some distance between them and the mysterious owner of the scent.

“It is,” Lucas nodded, plastering a smile on his face. “So come on, let’s get going.” He hefted Taeyong up by the armpits to much complaint from his small friend. The further they traveled from the cafeteria, the better Lucas felt. What was another wolf doing here? Their pack had full reign over the lands closest to the college. Something was off.

“What do we do?” Lucas whispered to Mark as they kept a few careful paces behind a disgruntled Taeyong.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled. “Normally I’d say we go find them, but we can’t really ditch Yong.”

“I could just go,” Lucas suggested. Mark frowned.

“We’re not splitting up when there’s some unknown wolf running around campus,” he firmly disagreed. He had a good point. Lucas could still remember the day they were ambushed near their dorm back at university. 

They were very lucky they lived relatively close to the university. Lucas could remember the fear he felt as he and Mark quite literally ran for their lives together. They were a lot younger, fresh eighteen year-olds that were just trying to survive through their first year of the college experience. Lucas didn’t even want to think of what would have happened if they had been alone. Together they were able to hold their own until they were able to escape from EXO. Natural born wolves were almost always faster than bitten wolves, Taemin apparently being the weird anomaly.

“Well if they are here for us,” Lucas whispered. “It won’t take them long to sniff us out. This campus is big, but not big enough to hide us completely.” 

Mark sighed, apparently coming to the same conclusion Lucas had. They couldn’t hide forever. They just hoped Taeyong would be okay. Humans were fragile. The recent news stories had been proof of that.

When class was ready to begin, the boys took their seats. They had finished up their treats in the hallway before the previous class let out, tossing away their garbage near the bin at the doorway. They chose seats one row away from the far back, hoping that they would go mostly unnoticed by their professor. Lucas and Mark strategically sat on either side of Taeyong, protectively boxing the human in.

Lucas had almost calmed down, pulling his notebook out of his messenger bag, when the smell hit him again. He could feel a small growl vibrate deep in his chest. The smell only got stronger, but there was nowhere for them to escape to. They were trapped in this classroom.

"Lucas…" Mark whispered in a warning so quiet that Taeyong's human ears wouldn't pick up on the sound.

Lucas swallowed, gripping his pencil so tight, it snapped loudly in his fist. Taeyong's eyes flicked to the destroyed mechanical pencil before looking up at him with concern.

"Are you alright?" He worriedly asked.

"Fine," Lucas grit out, swallowing the excess saliva that was collecting in his mouth. That smell was kicking in his fight or flight. Lucas's wolf, Yukhei, almost always chose to stay peaceful unless he felt threatened. This smell felt threatening.

He could smell the worry and stress coming off of Mark in waves, unsure if the unease was caused by the other wolves or of his actions. One by one, students filed into the lecture hall, taking their seats. 

Lucas knew who the wolves were the moment they stepped through the doorway. Their smell was unmistakable. There were two of them, one close to Lucas's size, the other’s build more similar to Mark. Lucas locked eyes with the taller wolf. The wolf gave him a challenging smirk as he and the other wolf approached. Lucas let out another low, threatening growl.

The two wolves picked seats in the last row - directly behind Mark, Taeyong, and Lucas.

"Down boy," the taller wolf whispered, leaning over the table to get close to Lucas's right ear. Lucas felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The wolf chuckled when he leaned back into his seat.

Lucas could see Taeyong's shoulders tense up out of the corner of his eye. He so wished he could shift right now. There was so much he wished he could telepathically tell Mark.

"Hey, Yongie?" Lucas heard Mark ask. "I didn't understand this note from last lecture. Can you explain it to me?" The sound of Mark scooting closer could be heard and Lucas could smell the sweet, buttery maple scent Mark emitted. 

_Good,_ Lucas thought. _He's calming Taeyong._ He turned his head to the right.

"Don't try anything," he bit out, voice menacing. Both boys chuckled, the sound unkind.

"What are you going to do, pup?" The taller one taunted. _"Bite_ me?" Lucas had resorted to gripping the end of the table at this point.

It was at that moment their professor walked into the room. She began class by setting her briefcase down on her desk, in the front of the classroom. She flicked the buckles of her briefcase open and grabbed her lecture notes before heading to the podium.

Lucas closed his eyes, focusing on Mark's scent instead of the unfamiliar smell of the two wolves behind him. They didn't smell like pack, they smelled bitten. He didn't like it. The last run-in he had with bitten wolves aside from Taemin had him running for his life.

Lucas opened his eyes as the professor began her lesson. He couldn't concentrate on anything she said, his blood loud and whooshing in his ears. It was so distracting. He would have to borrow Mark or Taeyong's notes later.

Class continued on with no further commentary from the other two wolves. That fact didn't stop Lucas from being completely on edge the entire hour. It wasn't until class was dismissed that any other interaction occurred. 

Lucas quickly grabbed his belongings before stepping out into the aisle, waiting for Mark and Taeyong. The taller wolf roughly knocked his shoulder against Lucas's as he passed by. Lucas whipped his head towards him, his eyes burning with what he was sure was glowing amber as he snarled.

"Aw, look Jongdae," the wolf goaded. "The puppy is angry." The other wolf, presumably Jongdae, smiled in amusement.

"This one's got a short fuse, Chanyeol," he commented. "Better put those eyes away, Pup. Wouldn't want to alert the humans." Jongdae took a meaningful look past Lucas's shoulder at a startled Mark and a confused Taeyong.

"Especially your little human boyfriend there." Jondgae shot Lucas a smug smirk before roughly clapping him on the shoulder and heading out the door with Chanyeol. Lucas wanted to break his hand.

"Um…" Taeyong's voice was quiet. "Do you know them?" Lucas took a second to calm himself, eyes returning to a warm brown before turning to face his friends.

"Nope," he replied, trying to remain nonchalant. "Never seen them in my life." He shifted his gaze to Mark who looked more than a little concerned.

'Later,' the beta mouthed behind Taeyong's turned back. Lucas gave him a curt nod before smiling brightly.

"So," he said, clapping his large hands together. "Can I borrow someone's notes?"

***

Taemin found it didn't take long for his new car to get a use other than driving him to and from work and the grocery store. He was sitting in his living room, feet tucked beneath his bottom as he flicked through a newspaper. His eyes scanned over the articles with razor sharp focus. He was looking for anything about the recent murders going on in town, but nothing was catching his eye. There, thankfully, was no mention of wolves or any new bodies.

 _"Taem."_

Taemin looked up to see Taeyong enter the room, his younger brother poking at his upper jaw with a wince. "I have a toothache." 

Taemin frowned. It was Sunday. Baekhyun's office was closed on Sundays.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" Taemin asked, setting the paper down on his lap. "Baekhyun's office is closed until Monday." 

He knew the answer before Taeyong even responded, his brother's big doe eyes filling with tears, bottom lip trembling. Taemin sighed. He didn't want to take Taeyong to urgent care. He had yet to be there and was hoping that if he was lucky, he would never _need_ to go there.

"Can't you call him?" Taeyong asked, his tone bordering on a whine. Taemin _really_ didn't want to bother Baekhyun on his day off. His boss had been so busy lately with the local schools back in session and holidays just around the corner. His schedule was almost always full with appointments. Sure, Baekhyun was his boss and pack mate, but it still felt rude to call him up for a toothache. Just because he had Baekhyun’s number and _could_ call him didn’t mean he _should_ call him. Taeyong continued to plead with large, sad eyes and Taemin, unfortunately, knew he was going to cave.

Taemin silently scolded Taeyong in the form of a disapproving look before pulling his phone out of his pocket. His eyes scanned his contacts before settling on _Baekhyun._ He hesitated, absolutely hating the fact that he was doing this, before tapping his name and holding his phone up to his ear. Maybe if he was lucky, Baekhyun wouldn't answer and then - 

_"Taemin!"_ Baekhyun's cheerful voice chimed in his ear. _"How is my adorable receptionist doing this fine Sunday?_ My day off." Taemin winced.

"I'm...alright," he replied. "But my brother isn't. He has a really bad toothache." There was silence on the line. Why? Why was his brother gifted with those adorable, _manipulative,_ big eyes?!

"Look, I'm so sorry, I know it's your day off," Taemin hurriedly babbled, trying to do some sort of damage control. "But he came to me crying and I didn't want to go to urgent care and - " Baekhyun interrupted him with an amused chuckle.

 _"Taemin, sweetheart, do you really think this is the first time I've had to help a friend out?"_ His voice was back to that kind, patient tone Taemin was used to hearing. Taemin could feel himself relax as he realized his boss wasn't actually upset. _"I don't want your brother crying. I'll open up the office and take a quick peek. I really don't mind."_

"Thank you so much," Taemin sighed in gratitude. "You're the best."

 _"I know,"_ Baekhyun replied, a smile evident in his voice. _"See you and Taeyong soon."_ When the line went dead, Taemin stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"Alright," he announced, standing up. "I guess we're going to see Baekhyun." Taeyong seemed to perk up at this, smiling wide until he winced again, delicately cupping his jaw. Taemin sighed and shook his head. He was so weak for his brother.

***

It was odd to see the office closed up in the middle of the day. Normally when they locked up for the night, the sun was down or setting. Right now, the sun was high in the sky, shining brightly on the small office. The blinds were pulled down on all the windows, a closed sign hanging from the door.

Taemin parked his car near the front of the building before taking a look around. So far, his car was the only vehicle in the lot.

"I guess we beat Baekhyun to his office," Taemin observed. Taeyong let out a small hum, leaning on his side in his seat, fingers still cradling his tender jaw.

"I'm sorry," he softly mumbled. "I didn't want to cause you any problems." Taemin shifted in his seat to look at his brother.

"It's okay," he assured Taeyong. "I don't want you in pain." Taemin paused. "You know I'd do anything for you, right Yongie?" Taeyong snuck a look at his older brother before letting a small smile come to his lips.

"I know," he confirmed. It was true. When it came to Taeyong, Taemin would do _anything_ for him. It was the driving force for the reason they were currently in Alaska. Taeyong's safety and happiness always came first to Taemin.

When Baekhyun did pull up in his shiny, silver SUV, Taemin shut his car off. Taeyong's eyes curiously watched as Baekhyun stepped out of his car, sipping on a coffee as he headed to unlock the front door.

 _"That's_ your boss?" He asked in surprise. Taemin nodded, opening his door.

"Yep, that's Baekhyun," he replied. Taeyong looked on in disbelief as he opened his own car door.

"It will just take me a minute to set up," Baekhyun said, not bothering to look up as he fiddled with his keys. Taemin knew Baekhyun could probably smell him from a mile away. When he did push the door open, he headed straight to the front desk where Taemin and Byulyi normally sat to set his coffee on the empty counter. He then grabbed his white lab coat from one of the hooks on the wall, shrugging it on over his street clothes. He quickly headed over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Sorry I'm in casual wear," he apologized as he thoroughly scrubbed. "I left the house just after we talked on the phone."

"It's no problem," Taemin assured. "Really, I'm just happy you were able to do this for us. We really appreciate it." 

Baekhyun dried his hands off before turning to face the Lee brothers.

"It's no problem. Anything for Taemin and - " he paused, looking at Taeyong for the first time. 

"Taeyong," Taeyong quietly supplied. Baekhyun blinked a few times, the charming dentist at a complete loss of witty remarks.

"Taeyong," he quietly repeated. He seemed to shake himself out of whatever brief stupor he had been in. "Well, let's take a look at those teeth. You guys can come into my exam room." Taemin swallowed nervously.

"Uh…" He hesitated. "I'm not really...good with medical stuff." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Baekhyun gave him a curious look before shrugging.

"You can wait in the lobby," he offered. "Didn't know you were the squeamish type." Taemin averted his eyes to the floor.

 _I wasn't always,_ he thought. He looked back up.

"You'll be okay, Yong?" Taemin asked. Taeyong looked at Baekhyun and his soft, encouraging smile before looking back to his older brother.

"I'll be okay," he decided. With that, Baekhyun led Taeyong into his exam room, giving Taemin a playful wink before closing the door behind him.

Taemin headed back to the main waiting area. He knew his younger brother was in very good hands.

***

"Have a seat," Baekhyun offered before grabbing a pair of blue, nitrile gloves.

He was caught off guard seeing Taeyong for the first time. He had been curious, Mark and Lucas always talking about their newest best friend with nothing but kind words and adoration. Baekhyun had always thought Taemin was adorable, but Taeyong was like an impossibly cuter mini version of his receptionist. He had the same almost-platinum fluffy hair, fair skin, and plush lips. There were _two_ of them. What were the odds?

"The left side?" Baekhyun asked after sliding in his stool to sidle up next to where Taeyong was seated. The younger boy looked nervous, but nodded his head. Baekhyun pulled his face mask up. "Alright, Taeyong. Open up."

Taeyong opened his mouth wide, big eyes looking up at the ceiling. Baekhyun had been a dentist for a few years now and even before that, he would help his father out when he was still alive. He had a pretty good sense of what his patients were feeling and right now, Taeyong was _scared._

"Hey, it's okay," Baekhyun said before even poking around in Taeyong's open mouth. "I'm just going to take a peek and see what we're dealing with first, alright?" Taeyong briefly looked at him before nodding, keeping his mouth open. 

As Baekhyun's gloved fingers entered Taeyong's mouth, he did his best to channel some of his calming energy to the human. He let out a mental sigh of relief when Taeyong seemed to slightly sag back against the chair. The last thing Baekhyun needed was to lose a finger or two due to a nervous chomp.

Taeyong's bottom teeth looked alright. Baekhyun flipped his mouth mirror up to get a better look at his top row of teeth.

"Ah," he hummed as he saw the problem. Taeyong had the beginnings of tooth decay on one of his upper left molars.

"Well, I see the problem," Baekhyun said as he removed his hands and tools from Taeyong's mouth. "Tell me, what's your diet like?" Taeyong closed his mouth before he pursed his lips together. His cheeks were flushed an adorable light pink.

"Do you eat a lot of sweets?" Baekhyun suggested. Taeyong reluctantly nodded, looking guilty. Baekhyun chuckled. Taeyong really was just as cute as Taemin.

"Well you have some decay going on up near the top left side," he explained. "It doesn't need a filling yet. I'd strongly advise avoiding sweets for a while and making sure you're brushing after every meal. It should resolve itself. If not, you'll be seeing me again." Baekhyun snapped his gloves off, tossing them into a small garbage bin.

"That's it?" Taeyong asked. Baekhyun nodded.

"That's it," he agreed. "Unless you _want_ me to fill your tooth just to make sure." He teased with a wink. Taeyong quickly shook his head, hurriedly getting out of the chair. Baekhyun smiled behind his mask.

"Good," he stated. "Because I'd like to enjoy the rest of the nice weather today, wouldn't you?" Taeyong nodded. Baekhyun noticed Taeyong was very quiet. Taemin had been similar until he and Byulyi broke him in. Now he was running around on full moons with the rest of the pack. Baekhyun wondered how much Taeyong knew. Was he just as clueless about what was going on during the full moons as Taemin had been?

Baekhyun tossed his mask in the garbage, standing up. He opened the door to his exam room, peeking his head out. He could make out Taemin sitting in the lobby if he really leaned his body out.

"Taemin!" He called. "We're all done!" Taemin stood and made his way over.

"C'mon, Taeyong," Baekhyun instructed. Taeyong obediently followed him out of the exam room and near the front desk.

"How bad is it?" Taemin asked.

"It's just some minor tooth decay," Baekhyun explained before lifting a finger up. "But no more pies! Seriously. No sweets and extra brushing." He turned to point his finger at Taeyong.

"Got it?" He asked. Taeyong nodded.

"No more sweets, extra brushing," he repeated. Baekhyun relaxed his firm expression to smile, dropping his hand.

"How much do I owe you?" Taemin asked, reaching for his pocket.

"You don't," Baekhyun said, waving him away. Taemin looked up at Baekhyun in shock.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "You came out and opened your office on your day off." Baekhyun shrugged.

"Yeah, but that was my choice," he stated. "It was just a quick look anyways." Both boys wore identical surprised expressions.

"I don't charge my adorable employees," Baekhyun teased. "Or their equally cute baby brothers." He gave Taeyong a wink who promptly looked away, turning crimson. Baekhyun chuckled.

"Now come on," he instructed. "Get out before I change my mind." He shrugged his lab coat off, tossing it on its usual hook. He grabbed his iced coffee before they headed out as a group, quickly locking the door behind them.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Baekhyun said as a goodbye. "It was nice meeting you, Taeyong."

"It was nice meeting you too, Dr. Byun," Taeyong politely responded.

"You Lees and your politeness," Baekhyun scoffed, rolling his eyes with a smile. "Just call me Baekhyun." Taeyong cracked a small smile.

"Okay then, Baekhyun," he repeated. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you so much," Taemin said. "I’ll see you tomorrow."

"Your boss is...interesting," Taeyong stated after he and Taemin had entered the car.

"Yeah, Baekhyun is a character," Taemin agreed. Honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way. It also made him feel safer and more comfortable being around someone who understood his "unique condition".

"He was really nice," Taeyong mentioned. "I was kind of nervous but after he talked to me, I just kind of relaxed. It was so bizarre." 

"He has that effect on people," Taemin commented with a nervous chuckle. Baekhyun was not only just a naturally laid-back, friendly person, but his beta abilities made people feel comfortable around him. Mark was the same way. Taemin was usually opposed to touching strangers, but Mark was like a cuddle bug, always clinging on to Taemin or Lucas or Taeyong. Taemin always felt more relaxed afterwards, even if he wasn't quite sure how to reciprocate as it was happening.

"He's so young and good-looking," Taeyong distractedly noted, looking out the window as Taemin drove.

"Oh yeah, moms _love_ Baekhyun," Taemin agreed. "Many of his father's clients still come around. I guess he got his good looks from him."

"His father was a dentist, too?" Taeyong curiously asked. Taemin hummed his confirmation.

"Yeah, he passed away a few years ago," he revealed. "I think that's part of the reason why he prefers to just go by Baekhyun."

"That makes sense," Taeyong commented.

Taemin mentally counted the days in his head until the next full moon. It was coming up quickly. He hoped the pack would have some more answers about the murders by then. He didn't want Taeyong's safety jeopardized due to the crowd he was now involved with.

***

The next full moon, Taemin met up with the rest of the pack at their den. The mood was oddly somber, Minhyung and Yukhei pacing nervously.

 _What's going on?_ Taemin asked as he approached the pack.

 _I'm not sure,_ Kai answered. _We were waiting for you before we started our meeting tonight._

Taemin was oddly flattered. Kai must have decided Taemin could be trusted a bit more if they waited for him before discussing any news. That was a good thing.

 _Alright, now that everyone is here, can you two stop pacing?_ Youngheum asked in annoyance as he watched the two youngest wolves circle each other. _I'm getting a headache._

Minhyung and Yukhei stopped, both looking sheepish.

 _You said something happened at school?_ Kai asked.

 _Right,_ Yukhei said, brown tail swishing. _Mark and I were at school when we smelled another wolf._ This seemed to catch the attention of the pack immediately.

 _Are you okay?_ Haesbich was quick to ask.

 _We're fine,_ Minhyung assured the other beta. _Just caught off guard._

 _It gets worse,_ Yukhei continued. _There's two of them. They're both bitten._

 _EXO?_ Kai asked. 

_I...don't know,_ Yukhei admitted, ears flattening to his furry, brown head. _I don't know much about the wolves from EXO._

 _They were definitely posturing,_ Minhyung added. _Of course, Yukhei is huge so they were smart enough to not try anything._

_I'm just glad they didn't try and hurt Taeyong -_

Taemin's ears perked up, body going rigid. All pairs of amber eyes shifted to Taemin. He had heard them correctly, right? Taeyong, as in, _his_ Taeyong. All the pieces started to align in his mind. Minhyung and Yukhei mentioned this incident happening at school. If they went to school and knew Taeyong…

Mark was Minhyung, meaning that Yukhei had to be…

 _Lucas?_ Taemin quietly asked. Yukhei's ears pinned back, his broad shoulders dropping as he let out a low whine.

 _Oops,_ he sheepishly stated. _Hi, Taeminnie._

Taemin had his suspicions. Mark and Lucas were attached at the hip everytime he had seen them together. They seemed like they shared _everything_ and it was like sometimes they didn't even need words to communicate. Taemin was brought back to the night that Mark and Baekhyun had revealed themselves to Taemin:

_"At breakfast the other day, Lucas mentioned how convenient it was that I worked for Baekhyun. Is he…?"_

_"It's not my place to reveal anyone's identity," Mark said, lips pursed. "If they want to reveal it to you, it's up to them."_

So Lucas was one of the five. That left only two more wolves a mystery: the alpha, Kai, and the omega, Youngheum. Taemin wondered if he had crossed paths with either of them as a human yet. He would think if he had, he would know.

 _Oh, Yukhei,_ Youngheum sighed.

 _Taemin won't tell anyone,_ Minhyung was quick to defend. _Don't worry._

 _Who's worried?_ Kai asked. There was silence, Minhyung lowering himself a little closer to the ground with a small whine. Kai's attention was back on Yukhei. _EXO or not, there's bitten wolves roaming around too close to home and there's bodies popping up. We need to find where they're hiding._

 _The bodies were so far apart though,_ Haesbich noted. _They were practically on opposite ends of Anchorage._

 _I know,_ Kai agreed. _Which is why I think we should ask for some extra help._

The pack exchanged looks with each other, unsure of where Kai was headed with his idea.

 _Like...from humans?_ Minhyung eventually asked, his head tilting in confusion. Taemin was equally as confused. As far as he understood, humans were never supposed to know of their existence.

_No, I was thinking more along the lines of asking for the assistance of the fae._

Silence, once again, fell over the pack at Kai's words. Taemin had no clue what Kai was talking about, but his words must have held some sort of weight as the pack displayed mixed expressions. Their looks ranged between curiosity, wonder, uncertainty, apprehension; it made Taemin nervous.

 _What's a fae?_ He decided to ask.

 _The fae are very powerful, very old, magical creatures,_ Haesbich explained. _They were created by nature, like us, to protect the land. They control the grass and the flowers and the trees. Some can even control the elements or the weather. They're very powerful._

 _We typically leave them alone and in turn, they leave us alone,_ Kai explained. _However, I have a feeling if there are rogue wolves roaming about, the fae probably already know about it and aren't too happy._

 _If they have magic, can't they just handle the wolves themselves?_ Taemin asked.

 _Their magic has limits. The ones in these woods are from a court called the Seelie,_ Kai replied. _They're mostly benevolent. If they did decide to act out, the most they could do is make nature react which, in turn, would harm the land more than anything else. I'd rather not have the woods go up in flames._

 _They can do that?!_ Taemin asked.

 _They control the elements,_ Youngheum revealed. _They can cause a lot of destruction if they wanted to._

 _Fortunately for us, the fae have been kind to our pack,_ Kai added. _We've lived in harmony for hundreds of years. We're both after the same goal, afterall._

 _If you can call them out and you're confident that they will listen, it's worth a shot,_ Haesbich supplied. _At this point, we don't have much else to go on._

 _And time is running out,_ Youngheum added.

 _Don't I know it,_ Kai muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...did anyone read the new tags first? ;)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)


	5. This Dangerous Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize in advance here. This chapter is more informative than anything else to set up for future chapters. Either way, I hope this will hold you all over until Chapter 6. Chapter 6 is...interesting. This is probably the only time any light is shone on Taemin and Taeyong's early past (aside from uncovering the mystery of Taemin's more recent past).
> 
> Chapter title taken from EXO's "Love Shot":
> 
> "And with this one glass it’s like I’ll overflow on this dangerous night" - Xiumin
> 
> Thank you to all of you who show your support in the forms of kudos, comments, bookmarks, subscriptions, tweets, following, retweeting, or even simply reading - I enjoy talking to all of you about the happenings going on in life or with the story. You all seem so nice and I appreciate it. If you haven't already, feel free to follow me on twitter or ask any questions you have on my curious cat! (Can't spoil too much, but it never hurts to ask).
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)

"So please explain to me again what it is we're doing," Taemin politely requested as he walked alongside Mark and Lucas. They were making their way through the woods they often travelled through beneath the full moon. Today, however, they were on an important mission that required the use of their human forms. The woods were beautiful as they molted into their autumn hues - Taemin had never been through the woods in broad daylight. It was stunning. Dead leaves of browns and oranges littered the ground that they walked across, crunching loudly beneath their shoes.

"Well, according to Baekhyun the fae are a bit difficult to find," Mark patiently explained, adjusting the small wicker basket he had dangling from one of his arms. "You can't exactly call them on a phone or go to their house. It's almost like they live on another plane of existence most of the time."

"If they don't want to be found, you won't find them," Lucas added with a nod. "I've never come across one before."

"I haven't either," Mark agreed. "Which is why it was so shocking to everyone that Kai suggested to go this route." 

Taemin remembered the look on the faces of his pack mates as they tried to wrap their heads around the idea the alpha had offered up mere nights ago. He still wasn’t entirely sure  _ what  _ the fae were. He was told fae was short for faerie. The only faeries Taemin knew of were in fantasy stories like  _ Peter Pan  _ or  _ Thumbelina. _ He never once gave thought to the idea that faeries could actually be real. Then again, he thought the same of werewolves.

"So basically what you're saying is, this is a gamble?" Taemin asked. Mark made an indecisive noise in the back of his throat, neither a solid yes or a no.

"Well...kind of," he slowly nodded with a wince. "But there is a chance it could work out. The fae are definitely real and they definitely live in the forest."

"I guess it really depends on which fae comes to accept our offering," Lucas stated. "If they find our offering pleasing and they feel they can trust us, it would definitely be worth it."

That was what the wicker basket that hung from Mark’s arm was for. They had gathered the necessary items that Baekhyun had told them would be an appropriate offer for an earth fae. Baekhyun’s father had been the oldest of the previous wolf pack. As the oldest, he had the responsibility of keeping the records of the pack. Baekhyun had dug up one of the books from his own library that he had compiled when he bought his own home. The tradition had passed from father to son.

There was only so much information they could find about the faeries, however. Taemin learned that there were fae of all different elements: fire, air, water - but an earth fae would really be the type they needed. If rogue wolves were running through the woods causing a disturbance, an earth fae would be more than aware of the situation at hand.

"So where is this spot anyways?" Taemin asked as they continued to walk. It felt like the forest was never ending. Beneath the full moon - and on four legs - the woods seemed so much easier to navigate through.

"It should be just a bit farther," Mark answered. He didn’t sound too confident in his answer. "We're looking for the oldest tree in the forest." Taemin quirked up a brow at the news.

"How will you know which one is the oldest?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but Kai said I would know," Mark replied, tilting his face up slightly, lips slightly pursed. "He said it would have a distinguishable smell."

"Like what?" Taemin questioned. What exactly would the oldest tree smell like, except, a tree?

"Well...we're not exactly sure," Lucas slowly answered. "Kai just said we would know."

"You do realize I can't smell anything as a human, right?" Taemin asked. As a bitten wolf, he was strictly a slave to the moon and her cycles. He wasn't able to shift whenever he pleased like his natural-born pack mates. Unfortunately, he was also unable to use his wolf abilities in his human form. For whatever reason, those sorts of traits didn't bleed over like it did for the natural born wolves. It was like he and his wolf were separate entities that shared residence in one body whereas a natural born wolf was almost one with their alter. Taemin would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit jealous.

"We know," Mark replied. "But there's so much you still don't know. Think of this as a learning experience."

"For  _ all  _ of us," Lucas muttered before receiving a sharp, bony elbow to his ribs from Mark. The trio walked a bit further until Lucas decided to break the silence.

"So an alpha, a beta, and omega walk into a bar…" Lucas trailed off, causing Taemin to snicker.

"You do realize Taemin's wolf isn't  _ really  _ an omega?" Mark inquired. Taemin's laughter abruptly stopped at Mark’s question. What did he mean by that?

"I know," Lucas quietly replied, all humor now gone.

"What do you mean?" Taemin slowly asked. "Kai offered me the position as an omega like Youngheum." Lucas squirmed, seeming uncomfortable with the topic while Mark tiredly sighed.

"Taemin," Mark began. "Wolf packs have a certain order. At least, natural born ones do. When we're born, we always are wolf. There's no wolf quinceañera or bat mitzvah or anything like that. We are just born with the gift - it’s usually genetic. That being said, our wolves are born with certain talents and smells that would help aid in the role they fall into. I suppose that's one factor where werewolves differ from actual wolves. Real, wild wolves battle for dominance while werewolf packs don't have a need. We always know of our role."

"I'm not sure where my wolf fits into this," Taemin stated. "I'm not a natural born wolf."

"You're not," Lucas agreed. "But you still have a certain look and smell about you."

"Legend has it that a bitten wolf gets some of the characteristics of their wolf from the one who bit them," Mark stated. "I’ve never really met one nice enough that I could ask. Do you remember your werewolf, Taemin? The one that gave you the bite?"

Taemin swallowed. He didn't. He wasn't even sure if he could access that part of his memory. The night he started having his nightmares was the worst night of his life. It was the night everything changed for him and for Yong. That night was the reason Taemin was here in the first place. 

He had blocked out most of the details of that night, whatever memories he had were locked away into some sort of mental safe where it wouldn't affect his new life here.

"Not really," Taemin settled on. He wasn't sure how to talk about that night. It was something that he never talked about, even with Taeyong.

"Well he or she must have been an alpha," Mark said. "Because your wolf is definitely alpha material." This was news to Taemin. It was news he wasn't sure he liked knowing. He was fine being an omega. He was able to keep up with Youngheum's fast speed and hunt with the pack. It felt like the most polite option. He was the newcomer; he should be the last to eat and only give his input when asked. To Taemin, it made sense.  _ He  _ was the one invading  _ their  _ pack.

"Markie," Lucas mumbled. "I think you broke Taeminnie." Mark looked over to Taemin and his eyes immediately filled with remorse.

"I'm so sorry Taemin," he hurriedly apologized. "I didn't mean to stress you out if that's what I did." His hand reached for one of Taemin's, trying his best to calm Taemin's apparent unease. Taemin brushed him off.

"It's okay, Mark," he assured. "I'm okay. It was just...a lot of new information all at once."

"Right," Mark croaked. "There's still so much you don't know. I'm sorry, anyways."

_ I'm sorry. _

Taemin realized he still never officially apologized to Lucas about what he had said that night in his living room. Even if it was unintentional, he could clearly see the devastation in the young boy's eyes when he mentioned Hyejin. It was rude on his part.

He slowed his steps before stopping altogether. His pause caused Mark and Lucas to also slow to a stop before curiously looking back at him. Their obvious confusion was written plainly across both of their faces. Taemin looked up at Lucas.

"That reminds me," he started. "I really owe you an apology." Lucas's features softened. It looked like he was about to object like the sweet boy he was.

"No, listen," Taemin said, holding up his hand in a sign for the other boy to let him finish. Lucas obeyed, his mouth clicking shut. Taemin took in a deep breath. "What I said that night, I wasn't really thinking. Taeyong is my baby brother and he knows just the right things to say to get under my skin. While that's no excuse, that’s why I said what I did. I shouldn't have brought those things up. It was insensitive. So Lucas, I'm really sorry."

Taemin had felt the guilt of that night weight on him for a while now. Seeing someone he knew to usually be filled with such joy and happiness suddenly reduced to tears because of his quick mouth made him feel awful. Actually, Lucas looked full of tears now.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Taemin quickly asked in alarm. "Did I say something stupid again?" 

Lucas quickly walked the short distance to Taemin. His large arms opened wide before he wrapped them around Taemin and held him tight. He buried his face in the crook of Taemin's neck.

"Taemin," he sighed. "I know you didn't mean it. I forgave you almost as soon as it happened." He pulled back slightly to look down at Taemin's face.

"Still, that's brave of you to apologize. I know apologies aren't easy and I really do appreciate it," Lucas said before squeezing him tightly against his chest again. "And I really mean it when I say I forgive you." 

Taemin felt something in his heart unclench. Lucas really was such a beautiful, pure soul. Even after so much heartache the poor boy had undoubtedly gone through, he was always trusting and accepting of his friends. Taemin was grateful for his presence in his life. He soon found himself tightly hugging back, his arms not quite long enough to properly hold Lucas, but the intent was still there.

"Aw," Mark softly cooed. "Friends forever. Such a beautiful act of love right in front of the oldest tree in the woods." Taemin and Lucas broke apart to look up at where Mark was standing. Lucas sniffed at the air as he released Taemin.

"That...is definitely different," he decided. "Almost like…"

"Petrichor?" Mark supplied. Lucas shook his head.

"No, no," he stated. "I was going to say like fresh rainfall."

"That is what - you know what, nevermind," Mark sighed. "You're right, Lucas. Just like fresh rainfall." Taemin attempted to sniff the air but wasn't surprised when he couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary. It smelled the same as the rest of the forest had so far.

"There's like a hint of wildflowers and rich soil, too," Mark added, kneeling down onto the ground. Taemin was a little disappointed. That sounded like a delightful combination. Mark dug around in his basket, carefully pulling out the offerings for the earth fae one by one. Baekhyun had told them exactly what to pack as far as an offering: fresh, organic berries, birdseed, fresh rose petals, and a piece of beautiful, clear rose quartz. Mark thoughtfully spread the objects out near the base of the thick tree trunk, taking care to make sure it looked as appealing as possible.

"Now what?" Lucas asked.

"I think that's it," Mark said, standing up and dusting the dirt off his jeans from where he had been kneeling.

"I don't see a faerie," Lucas observed with a frown.

"I don't think it works that way," Mark mentioned. "We aren't summoning a faerie, we were simply offering a sign of peace to hopefully appease the faerie. I don't think it's an instant sort of deal."

"Bummer," Lucas sighed. "I've never seen a faerie before. I was excited." Taemin could admit he was a bit disappointed as well. He had never seen a faerie either. He was wondering how close to his imagination they were.

"Well, hopefully they accept our offering and we can work together," Mark said. "Then we can all see them."

"Hopefully," Taemin agreed. If Kai thought this was worth taking a shot on, he would trust his decision. He was the alpha after all. Apparently just like Taemin.

***

It was a busy Tuesday at the dental office when Taemin was ambushed by his boss. Byulyi had excused herself to go to the ladies room and Baekhyun had apparently seen that moment as his window of opportunity.

"Taemin!" He called, waving one of his hands between Taemin's eyes and his computer monitor. Taemin raised a brow as he looked up to Baekhyun's handsome face.

"Yes?" He cautiously responded. "Can I help you?" Baekhyun nodded with a bright smile.

"Be my plus one?" He asked. Taemin blanked for a brief moment. A what?

"Huh?" Taemin asked. He wasn't following what Baekhyun was asking.

"My plus one," Baekhyun repeated. "I was invited to the annual town charity event. It's a pretty big deal in Anchorage. I would like you to be my plus one." Taemin could feel his cheeks heat up. Like a date? Baekhyun was always a forward kind of guy, but -

"A lot of important people from town will be there," Baekhyun added. "There will probably be talk of the attacks." Ah, Taemin understood now. Baekhyun wasn't making a pass at him, he was asking to make sure Taemin would be in the loop about any news that was going around.

"Is everyone else…?" Taemin trailed off. Baekhyun nodded.

"Lucas, Mark, Taeyong…" He listed off.  _ Taeyong?! _

"Wait, wait!" Taemin interrupted. "As in my brother, Taeyong?" Baekhyun pursed his lips, tapping his chin as he pretended to think.

"Hm...I suppose so," he drawled. "Unless there's another Taeyong in town?"

"Why is Taeyong going?" Taemin asked. Baekhyun shrugged.

"Mark needed a date," he easily answered with a smile. "Don't worry. He'll be safe with us."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Taemin murmured. Baekhyun gave him a sympathetic look before leaning down close.

"Don't you think it's time to tell him?" He quietly asked. "He's your brother and he's honestly in more danger not knowing about what's going on." 

Taemin swallowed thickly at his boss’s suggestion. Sure, he had thought about telling Taeyong, but...he couldn't get up the courage to do it. It definitely didn’t help that he had only just come to terms with the truth not that long ago.

"If…" Taemin took a deep breath, gathering his words. "If I  _ did  _ tell Taeyong and he rejected me...Baekhyun, I couldn't handle it. He's all I have."

"Taemin," Baekhyun gently replied. "Do you  _ really  _ believe Taeyong would turn his back on you? You know he loves you so much, right?" Taemin pursed his lips.

"Plus," Baekhyun added, leaning back. "You wouldn't be alone. You have us now. You're pack, Taemin." 

Taemin let out a small sigh. Baekhyun did have a point. This was just such a huge decision to make; life-altering. He would be absolutely devastated if Taeyong shut him out.

"Just think about it Taemin," Baekhyun gently suggested. "There's no rush."

_ Isn't there, though?  _ Taemin silently mused to himself. Two bitten wolves had taken an interest in Mark and Lucas when Taeyong was along with them at school. The longer he waited to inevitably tell Taeyong the truth, the more time his younger brother had to get hurt by accident. He would have to push that fear off to deal with later. Panicking would get him nowhere while at work.

"What do I wear to this event?" Taemin asked, conceding. Baekhyun noticed the sudden change in topic, but let it slide.

"Its formal attire," he answered. "Wear a nice suit." Taemin grimaced. He didn't really own too many fancy formal items. He was lucky he had an outfit that was office appropriate for his first day of work.

"Judging by the look of horror on your face, I'm going to assume you don't have anything in your closet," Baekhyun mused. Taemin gave a nod of agreement.

"Tell you what," Baekhyun stated, tapping his hand on the counter. "I'll see if Jongin has anything you could borrow. You and him are almost the same size." Taemin gaped.

_ "Baekhyun!"  _ He hissed. "Absolutely not!"

"Oh Taemin, it's fine," Baekhyun tutted as if trying to placate an upset child. "Jongin was a model. He has so many suits he probably could run a men's warehouse out of his closets." That really didn't make Taemin feel any better. At this rate, his friends were going to have him indebted to Jongin Kim for the rest of his life. That was the  _ last  _ thing he needed.

Baekhyun looked up and across the room, eyes squinted slightly as he concentrated. "Byulyi is heading back," he murmured, having heard her with his enhanced hearing. Without giving Taemin another chance to argue, he quickly turned and headed back to his office before Byulyi caught sight of him. 

Taemin sighed, feeling a headache coming on. It was like fate kept forcefully smashing him together with Jongin.  _ Very  _ forcefully. He rolled his eyes before taking a sip of his water. What was his life turning into?

***

Jongin was out running errands around town with Ten when he received the phone call. He had decided it was time to grocery shop, his refrigerator in a pathetic state of condiments and...not much else at this point.

Jongin  _ loathed  _ grocery shopping. Luckily for him, Ten was also in need of a few things and had decided to bless Jongin with his presence. Shopping was always less painful with company.

"I get you have that whole young, hot bachelor aesthetic going on, but you need more than microwavable popcorn and Kraft macaroni dinners in your house," Ten commented, scrunching his nose in distaste as he looked over the abysmal amount of groceries Jongin currently had in his shopping cart. If Jongin wanted to feel insulted, he would have just brought Baekhyun along.

"I think I skipped right over the cooking part of life and went straight into the 'unwilling homeowner' phase," Jongin grumbled. Ten sighed.

"Alright, since I'm your friend and I love you  _ so much, _ I'll help you out here," he offered. "Don't tell anyone I was nice to you, though. I have a reputation to maintain." Jongin snickered at his words. It was so ironic that the tough one with the loud mouth would be the omega of their pack. Life was apparently full of jokes.

"Alright Jongin," Ten declared. "First lesson: pasta. Nearly impossible to fuck up and an easy crowd-pleaser." Jongin followed Ten down the pasta aisle of the local supermarket when his pocket vibrated.

"Hold on a minute," Jongin said, pausing to dig his phone out of his jeans pocket. Seeing Baekhyun's name appear on the screen, Jongin's brows furrowed. Shouldn't he be at work still? He swiped right before pressing his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Jongin spoke into the receiver. Ten crossed his arms in front of his chest, tapping the toe of his boot against the linoleum in a sign of annoyance.

_ "Jongin, my best friend," _ Baekhyun's voice responded, his tone sickly sweet. That was never a good sign.

"How much emotional turmoil am I going to suffer through this time?" Jongin sighed causing Ten to let out an amused snort.

_ "I promise it's not that big of a favor,"  _ Baekhyun stated.  _ "It's not even really a favor for me, exactly."  _ This seemed to catch Ten's attention, one of his dark brows quirking up in curiosity as he listened in on the phone call.

_ "I have a date for the town charity event,"  _ Baekhyun continued.  _ "Only problem is, he doesn't really have a suit. I know you have approximately a billion in your closet. Can we borrow one for the night? He's nearly your size." _

"You're asking to raid my closet for your date?" Jongin asked in disbelief. Now he had definitely been asked for weirder favors than this, but surely Baekhyun could've gone suit shopping with whoever it was he was taking. "Anyone I know?"

_ "Actually, you do know him,"  _ Baekhyun answered, his tone back to it's normal playfulness. Jongin wasn't expecting Baekhyun to have a date, nonetheless a date he knew. Ten seemed interested too, setting down the can of pasta sauce he had been examining.  _ "It's Taemin Lee." _

Jongin could feel his brain momentarily pause at the information. He didn't think Baekhyun and Taemin were  _ involved.  _ He wasn't sure why, but the thought of them together didn't sit well with him.

"You're fucking your receptionist?!" Ten squawked in disbelief.

_ "Oh, I hear you're with Ten," _ Baekhyun noted.  _ "Hello, Ten. No, Taemin and I are not, as you so eloquently put it, fucking - though he is very attractive. He's going as my plus one so he's not in the dark about any useful news about the ongoings in our little town. You know there is going to be talk of the murders." _

Surprisingly, Baekhyun had a good point. Jongin hadn't even thought about the town charity ball. He was more annoyed that he would have to show up more than anything else. He didn't care much for socializing or small talk with strangers. Schmoozing had easily been his least favorite part of being a model. It was hard to pretend to be interested in the blas é details of someone's life when he had more pressing issues going on.

The charity ball happened every year around autumn, the weather still temperate enough for guests to wear formal attire without fearing the harsh chill of winter. It was a ball with a charity auction that helped raise money for local organizations. All in all, it wasn't a bad event, just very long and boring. It seemed to be an excuse for the influential old money of the town to flaunt their disposable income and gossip. For Jongin, it was just a waste of a night. 

He had to make an appearance, though. He was one of the faces of the local news station and his parents had been part of the town council, stemming from a long bloodline that traced back to the founders of Anchorage. Lucas and Mark were invited for similar reasons while Baekhyun was everyone's favorite dentist. Ten was going as Lucas's plus one while Mark had asked Taeyong. Jongin was the only one flying solo this year. It would be his first auction since Hyejin had passed.

"Taemin is more than welcome to borrow whatever he wants," Jongin agreed. He had no problems with Taemin. He actually found he enjoyed the company of the other. Taemin was nice and easy to talk to. He was even more fun to get riled up. The way Taemin's cheeks would flush and his adorable stutter -

_ "Ah, great Jongin,"  _ Baekhyun stated.  _ "I'll let Taemin know. Thank you!"  _ There was something hidden in his tone that Jongin couldn't quite place. He wasn't sure he liked it.

"It's no problem," Jongin easily replied. "Tell Taemin he can stop by whenever. I'm usually home in the evenings."

_ "Will do!"  _ Baekhyun noted.  _ "See you later, Jongin. Bye, Ten!" _

"Bye, Baekhyun," Ten dismissed before Jongin ended the call.

"That was weird," Jongin commented as he pocketed his phone, resuming pushing his cart down the pasta aisle. Ten thoughtfully hummed as he picked up a box of spaghetti noodles.

"Baekhyun and Taemin, huh?" He casually asked before tossing the long box into Jongin's cart.

"They're going as friends," Jongin reminded. "Taemin is pack. It's smart to bring him along. Maybe he can pick up on some clues, too. It never hurts to have more ears open." Ten smirked, leaning over tge opposite end of Jongin's cart.

"You two have been getting close lately," he commented. Jongin furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Ten shrugged, smirk still on his lips.

"Well you two have been spending a lot of time together," he observed.

"Not really," Jongin slowly denied. "Plus, Taemin is a nice guy. I enjoy the talks we have. He's a lot smarter and funnier than I would have guessed. I'm still curious about his life back in Los Angeles, though. He seems to clam up when it gets brought up. Something seems weird about that."

"You and Taemin hanging out," Ten commented. "I don't know. It's kind of cute."

"Right," Jongin deadpanned. "Just as cute and you and Xuxi are." Ten's eyes narrowed into little annoyed slits.

"That's unfair," he grumbled. "He's off limits. You know why." Jongin shrugged.

"Well, so is you suggesting something to happen between Taemin and I," he decided. "I was engaged a year ago. To a  _ woman." _ Ten rolled his eyes.

"You're being a brat," he commented. "We  _ all  _ miss Hyejin. No one argues she was your even match. You were both smart and stubborn and brave." 

Jongin could feel his chest clench painfully at hearing about her after so long. Sometimes, as a wolf, Jongin could swear he could still get a hint of her unique smell dancing along the wind - coconut with a hint of creamy vanilla.

"But Jongin, maybe it's time to try dating," Ten continued. "You don't have the responsibility of continuing the bloodline looming over you anymore. You're free to date who you want. Hyejin would want all of us to be happy."

"I miss her," Jongin quietly admitted. Saying those words out loud hurt. Anytime she was brought up, he hurt.

"I know," Ten agreed. "But you're not a widow, Jongin. You're still young. Taemin...could be good for you. If you would just give him a chance." 

Jongin released a huff. He had never given anyone a fair, honest chance except Hyejin. It was mostly because it had been ingrained into him since birth that they would be together. With that fact settled, Jongin never did the whole casual dating or experimenting with his sexuality like Ten did. It would have been fruitless.

Ten cleared his throat. "So pasta," he picked up right where he left off before Baekhyun’s call. "I'm going to teach you how to make the best spaghetti of your life with homemade meatballs. You can send me an edible arrangement - all chocolate, no fruit - as thanks later once you impress all your friends with your amazing culinary prowess."

_ "You guys _ are my friends," Jongin reminded him. Ten wolfishly smirked, winking at him from over his shoulder.

_ "Exactly." _

***

Taemin nervously paced around his living room. He was surprised his socked feet hadn't made an indent in the flooring by now. He was faced with a dilemma that he still wasn't quite sure how to deal with. He  _ needed  _ to come clean to Taeyong; it was only fair. Baekhyun was right when he said that the longer Taeyong was kept in the dark, the more potential danger he was in. The last thing Taemin wanted was for his brother to get hurt, but he would be devastated if Taeyong couldn't accept the other part of Taemin - the one who controlled the nights beneath the full moon. What would he do if his only family shut him out?

Maybe Taeyong could learn to accept it. It would be a shock at first, for sure, but maybe if Taeyong could see him during a full moon he would see it was still his older brother beneath all that white fur.

Taemin knew his experience as a werewolf was different from those of his new packmates. One thing Taemin knew for certain was that he was almost completely aware of what was going on when he shifted. He couldn't remember the shift or what happened immediately after, but he was definitely aware while he was actively a wolf. He knew he would never hurt Taeyong. That was a main factor in why he wasn't scared that Taeyong hung around Mark and Lucas. Both boys, he knew, would never harm his brother. The only problem was the way their pack affiliation was drawing attention from more dangerous wolves.

Maybe if he just explained everything…

"Taemin!" 

Taemin jumped as he heard Taeyong enter their home in his typical loud, cheerful manner. He had to decide and he had to decide  _ now. _ The longer he waited…

Taeyong was all smiles when he entered the living room, dropping his bag on the floor before perching himself on one of the sofas. He propped his socked feet up on the edge of the coffee table before leisurely resting back. When he caught sight of Taemin’s expression, his smile slowly slipped from his lips.

"Taem?" Taeyong cautiously asked. "What's wrong?"

It really was now or never. Taemin was waiting for more of a  _ right _ moment, but he had come to the realization that there probably would never be a right moment. Not for news of this magnitude.

"I think we need to talk," Taemin softly suggested, doing his best to not let his voice waver. He could feel his palms sweating although he was feeling a nervous chill seep through to his bones. He was desperately trying to suppress his shivers.

"I don't like this," Taeyong quietly commented. "I _ really _ don't like this." Taemin tried to swallow down his nerves, but soon found his effort fruitless. He would be brave and responsible for Taeyong. That was his duty as the older brother. Taeyong  _ deserved _ the truth. It was in the best interest of everyone at this point.

"I don't like having these talks either," Taemin admitted, taking a seat next to his younger brother. Even though Taeyong was in his young adulthood, he still looked like a baby in Taemin's eyes. He was all big, innocent eyes and fluffy hair. It was hard for Taemin to see him as anything other than his baby brother.

"There's some things I haven't been completely open with lately," Taemin began, nervously wringing his hands. There were many times over the past couple of months that he had thought of the possible ways he could confess to Taeyong. Now that he was in the actual moment, all his carefully rehearsed lines vanished. He chose instead to speak directly from his heart. "I love you, you know that."

When Taeyong slowly nodded his agreement at the statement, Taemin pressed on. "That's why I'm choosing to be honest with you here. It's out of love. Things...have been bizarre lately, to say the least. Before I explain, I'm asking you to please listen to what I say completely before you respond." 

Taeyong was all wide, nervous eyes while his teeth caught on his bottom lip, nervously chewing on the soft flesh. Taemin took his brother’s silence as permission to continue. He paused, taking a moment to gather the many thoughts that were erratically buzzing through his mind. Where to begin? He wasn't even entirely sure what the actual beginning of his journey was.

"Just before we left for Alaska, I had been having these strange nightmares," Taemin eventually decided on. It was the beginning  _ he  _ knew of. "I kept having these very vivid dreams that I was wandering through forests through the eyes of a wolf. Even after we moved, the nightmares kept happening. I thought maybe it was a side-effect from...from  _ that night." _ He swallowed down the lump he felt rising in his throat. That fateful night was still something he had a hard time discussing.

When Taeyong still remained silent like Taemin had asked, he continued his story. "The dreams got weirder when I started seeing other wolves. The more of these nightmares I had, the more some things were slowly being revealed to me." 

Here was the hardest part: admitting what still sounded unbelievable, but was now true.

"Taeyong, they weren't dreams," Taemin couldn't bear to look at his brother when he spit out the last bit through trembling lips. "I'm a werewolf."

He waited in a painful silence. As the minutes ticked on in what felt like an agonizingly slow pace, he tightly squeezed his eyes shut. He was anticipating a slap or some sort of outburst - something dramatic. What he wasn't expecting was Taeyong's hands to move to hold his own. Gently, Taeyong stopped him from the anxious wringing of his fingers.

"Taemin, it's okay," Taeyong quietly spoke. Taemin chanced a look up, finding his younger brother with a small smile on his lips. "I already knew."

Taemin's brows shot up his forehead in surprise, jaw going slack. How could Taeyong have possibly known this whole time?! Had Mark and Lucas already broken the news to him? Wasn't that against some sort of werewolf code of honour? 

"H-how?" He stuttered. "How could you have known? I don't…?"

"Who do you think drags you back to bed after every full moon, hm?" Taeyong let out a soft giggle. Taemin just gaped at his younger brother, stunned. This whole time holding this secret had been making him restless and Taeyong  _ knew.  _ Taeyong probably knew before Taemin was even made aware of his state.

"You really knew?" Taemin asked. "All this time? Taeyong, I didn't even know what was going on for a while!" Taeyong simply nodded.

"I know, but I wasn't going to be the one to drop that bomb on you," he revealed. "I will admit, seeing you bolt out of our apartment as a wolf the first time scared the absolute shit out of me. It took me a while to put the pieces together that night."

_ It was Friday night. For most college students, Friday night was the sweet reprieve from the monotony of the school week. There was always bound to be a party somewhere, either near campus or down in the city where some of the students drove up from. Taeyong would know. He'd been to one or two during his short college experience. It wasn't much different from what was shown on television: students mingling over cheap alcohol or finding someone to spend the night with. _

_ This Friday, however, found Taeyong not at a party, but bent over the kitchen table. He was engrossed in thick textbooks for a thesis that was due the following week. For having an undecided major and taking undergrad general education courses, there sure was a heavy emphasis on papers. In this semester alone, he had written more papers than he had in his entire high school career. _

_ Taeyong sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he typed away at his laptop. The computer was ancient as far as technology went, but it still allowed Taeyong to get his coursework done which was all he really cared about. _

_ After painstakingly double-checking to make sure his current citation was in the correct format, he let out a sigh, leaning back in the creaky, old kitchen chair. Taeyong tilted his head back far enough to read the glowing numbers on the microwave: seven o'clock. He had been typing away for hours. If he stared at his computer screen any longer, his already poor eyesight was sure to get worse. _

_ Taeyong had completed the majority of the hefty research during the previous week, anyhow. All that was really left was to type the information out and pour over a thesaurus to make sure all the filler sounded good. He could pause for a snack break _ .

_ His older brother, Taemin, had made a simple but delightful dinner of samgyeopsal and rice. That had been almost two hours ago, though, and Taeyong had a strong sweet tooth. He craved chocolate - maybe something like candy or cookies. _

_ Taeyong stood up from his chair before making his way to the few cabinets of the apartment. He was hoping to be lucky and find a bag of cookies, but no luck. After giving up on dry goods, he decided to rummage through the freezer. He frowned when the only sweet thing he could find were the small box of melon ice pops his brother was so fond of. Not exactly chocolate, but it would have to do. _

_ Taeyong pulled one of the green bars out, the wrapping crinkling beneath his fingers as he tore the plastic open. He sucked the cold treat past his lips before disposing of the wrapper in the trash. He hummed as he sucked on the ice cream, aimlessly walking in circles around the small kitchen. He wondered what his classmates were getting up to. Most likely trouble: drinking or smoking - or both. _

_ Taeyong wasn’t big into the party scene, but he didn't mind unwinding with alcohol from time to time. Los Angeles could be a rough place. He knew from witnessing the experiences Taemin had gone through. His older brother was always desperately trying to shield Taeyong from the reality of how cruel and unforgiving life could be, but Taeyong always saw. _

_ He could still remember when he was younger, probably five or six, and catching Taemin dragging their drunk, unconscious mother from the kitchen floor to her bedroom. At the time, he hadn't really understood what was going on. Taemin always sat him in front of the television as a distraction before dealing with any of the many messes his mother had become lost in. That's how Taemin had always been. Even at the young age of nine years old, he was taking care of Taeyong and committed to being the adult of the house. It was a responsibility that was unfair for any child. _

_ That was how things  _ still  _ were. It was still Taemin picking up any job he could to provide for himself and Taeyong. Taeyong honestly didn't know how his older brother did it sometimes. He really was Taeyong's guardian angel. _

_ Taeyong was pulled from his thoughts when he heard an odd noise coming from further in the apartment. His brows furrowed as he made his way to the kitchen doorway. He curiously peeked his head out, but saw nothing out of place. All he could see was the small living room and the short, dark hallway that led to their bedrooms. _

_ Taeyong waited, momentarily holding the melon pop in his mouth. After a few seconds, he heard the noise again. It was like a scuffling of furniture moving or a bed frame slapping against a wall. His heart rate started to pick up when he heard the pained groan of his brother, Taemin. _

_ Was he hurt? Did he need help? Maybe he fell out of bed, or - _

_ Before Taeyong could decide what his next course of action should be, there was a loud bang. The door to Taemin's bedroom flew open and smacked loudly against the wall. Taeyong jumped at the abrupt noise, startled. _

_ A low, menacing growl drifted past the open doorway. It sounded feral; animalistic. Just after the sound ended, a streak of white shot down the hallway towards the living room. Taeyong choked on his ice pop when the streak of white paused in front of the kitchen doorway where he was still standing. _

_ Taeyong was stock still as he tried to wrap his head around what he was seeing. In front of him was what looked like a wolf - a huge wolf. The pelt of the beast was fluffy and white - like a phantom. The only other coloring was of the black-tipped ears. The wolf lifted it's muzzle slightly, nose sniffing the air while eerie, glowing, amber eyes carefully examined Taeyong. After what felt like the most tense eternity, the wolf let out a loud howl before taking off, large paws pounding against the cheap apartment carpeting. _

_ Taeyong barely registered the sound of the front door somehow slamming open, his mind still stuck in a state of, "What did I just see?". He couldn't move, melon pop slowly melting and dripping lime green stickiness down his fingers as he stood in place. Was this a hallucination born from studying too long? Maybe he should've taken a break earlier? _

_ When Taeyong finally had control over his body again, he tossed the unfinished melon pop in the garbage before sprinting on shaky feet to Taemin's bedroom. If this wasn't a hallucination, did that wolf attack his brother? Was that the scuffle he had heard? Taeyong could feel panic rise in his chest as he flicked the light switch on. _

_ Nothing. _

_ Taemin's room was completely empty. Taeyong had been deeply immersed in his thesis, but he was almost certain his brother hadn't left their apartment. After dinner and a quick chat, Taemin had retired to his bedroom. Taeyong would have noticed if he left...right? His heart was still painfully thudding against his ribcage, mind going a mile a minute over the bizarre, unbelievable series of events he had found himself witness to. He ran a hand through his platinum hair, eyes wildly searching the room for  _ some _ sort of answer. _

_ Lying just near the foot of the unmade bed was a white tee shirt, ripped in half. Next to it lay a pair of unharmed pajama pants. It was the same pair Taemin favored for sleep: baby blue, thin cotton. None of this made any sense. Taeyong was confused beyond belief. Where was Taemin? _

_ Taeyong rushed back towards the front of the apartment. There was a small breeze coming from the open front door that led out into the bottom floor hall of their complex. _

_ Should he follow the mysterious wolf? In any other instance, Taeyong wouldn’t go near a wild animal - especially one as big as that wolf was, but...where was Taemin?! His head was swirling with so much confusion and borderline hysteria that it wasn’t even a conscious thought that spurred his legs to sprint out the door and into the hallway of the complex. _

_ The metal door of the emergency exit located on the ground floor near the back of the building was swung wide open. The open doorway led into the back of the lot the complex was located on. Even in the dark of the night, Taeyong could see the short expanse of partially dead lawn leading up to the thick, unincorporated woods. The woods were an eyesore - oddly out of place near such a bustling city.  _

_ Taeyong paused as he gazed out into the black night. It wasn’t cold out, but he still found a shiver crawling down his spine. He hadn’t explored much around their neighborhood, honestly a little nervous for his safety. Los Angeles wasn’t exactly the poster child of a safe city. He was almost sure the thick, dead woods provided a curtain of privacy for illicit activities like drug deals or other forms of crime that were unfortunately so common in the area. He didn’t want to enter, but something in his gut told him he needed to go - it was likely where that wolf had disappeared into. _

_ Taking a deep breath in an attempt to rouse up some courage, Taeyong ran past the open door and towards the woods. It was dark, the usual light pollution not doing anything to help the situation. At the edge of the woods, he paused again. Was he  _ really _ going to do this? _

_ “Taemin?!” Taeyong called out, cupping his hands around his mouth in hopes that his voice would carry through the air far enough to reach his brother if he was, indeed, out there.  _

_ Silence. _

_ “This is such a bad idea,” he muttered to himself before letting out a small whine. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head before entering the thick, overgrown woods. He was immediately thankful he had a hoodie and jeans on as branches and foliage unforgivingly smacked and dragged against his arms and legs. He did not want to get poison ivy or cuts from thorns. He just wanted to find that damned wolf. It shouldn’t be hard, right? A wolf was large - their movements probably made loud noises based on their size. That white coat would hopefully stick out despite the dark. _

_ “Taemin?!” Taeyong tried again, calling out into the forest. Still, no reply came. In the oppressive darkness, he could barely make out the forest floor in front of him. He barely evaded the numerous trees that seemed to be all around him. “Taemin?!” _

_ Taeyong paused. There was no way he was going to get anywhere with no light. He pulled his phone out from the safety of his pocket. As he lifted his phone up, there was a sharp stab of pain to the back of his hand. _

_ “Oh, shit,” Taeyong hissed with a grimace. With his good hand, he unlocked his phone so he could turn on the flashlight function. He squinted as his eyes were so suddenly assaulted with the bright, artificial light. He pulled his injured hand up closer to his face, turning his hand over beneath the light. There on the back of his right hand was a long, scarlet cut. Thankfully, it didn’t look too deep, but it was bleeding, the beads of crimson gathering until they became too heavy and dripped down his hand. _

_ Quickly, Taeyong brought his hand to his mouth, sucking on the wound to clear away the blood. He grimaced at the slight coppery taste on his tongue before dropping his hand down to his side. He had to continue on. Hopefully the worst of the bleeding had stopped. _

_ His steps became more careful as he ventured deeper into the woods. With the addition of the light of his phone to help illuminate the way, he was able to see the natural obstacles in his path. He was forced to slow down in order to avoid any more possible injuries. He was alone - there would be no one to save him if something seriously hurt him. _

_ It felt like Taeyong had been walking for hours by the time the trees began to thin into a small clearing, giving him space to walk more freely. The break in the thick canopy the trees had previously provided allowed the full moon to illuminate the woods a little. There wasn’t much to see, the eerie glow of the moon revealing more trees, a few steep hills and a dried up creek full of dead leaves. _

_ Taeyong pocketed his phone before letting out a sigh. There had been nothing so far. No white wolf, no deer, no birds… _

_ Come to think of it, there had been nothing at all. _

_ Suddenly, Taeyong realized just how  _ very alone _ he was.  _ _ He could feel his pulse pick up, his body starting to feel hot with anxiety. He should head back. He  _ really  _ should head back. _ _ If he went any further, he would end up lost. _

_ He audibly swallowed, taking a look behind him. He was met with the sight of the tall, looming thickness of the trees and overgrown brush he had just trampled through. No matter where his eyes darted behind him, the scenery all sort of looked the same. Maybe...he already  _ was  _ lost. _

_ A loud howl ripped through the absolute silence of the woods. The skin of Taeyong’s arms erupted into goosebumps, the hairs rising at the deep baying. Even after living his whole life in California, he had never heard an actual wolf howl before. It was soulful and powerful. _

_ And terrifyingly close. _

_ Taeyong turned and sprinted towards the direction he guessed he had originally come from. The sound of his pulse was so loud in his ears, it drowned out the sounds of his feet loudly snapping twigs and crunching leaves underneath his sneakers. If this wolf had gotten his brother somehow, there was no hope of finding Taemin. Despite having the bare minimum knowledge of wolves, Taeyong was sure that there was something off about this wolf. This  _ had  _ to be some weird dream. _

_ Taeyong continued to run, having almost no idea where he was going in the near-blackness that enveloped the woods he was buried in. All he knew was that he needed to get out. As he frantically looked left and right, the dread of his situation began to set in. He really was lost. He hadn’t thought his decision through before he was running into the woods like a character in some predictable horror film. He could never understand why those idiots in the movies ran towards danger until he  _ was  _ that idiot. _

_ “Oh shit,” he huffed, chest burning with a combination of pure fear and sheer panic. “Oh shit, oh shit, I’m so lost.” He could feel terrified tears start to rise as hysteria started to bubble inside his chest. _

“Oof!”

_ Taeyong fell onto his back after a heavy, sollid pressure collided into his chest. Even in what dim lighting he had, he could see what had caused his fall. _

_ Alarmingly close to his face were a pair eyes that were a blazing amber as they stared at him. _

_ Any sound Taeyong could have made in a fruitless attempt to cry for help had died in his throat. He was nearly nose to nose with the white wolf, a growl rumbling in the belly of the massive beast. He could feel the sharp claws just barely digging into his shoulders as the wolf pinned him to the forest floor. _

_ Taeyong was frozen in pure terror, the realization that this quite honestly might be the end of his life was starting to sink in. Had his brother met this same fate? Had he been killed by some sort of ghost wolf? _

_ The wolf made no move to harm him. It’s dog breath was warm against his face as the wolf heavily panted. His eyes never left Taeyong’s. Taeyong felt a weak whimper slip past his lips, body trembling. The wolf sniffed at his face, nose tilting up just a fraction, mouth closed. After he appeared to be satisfied, the wolf shimmied down his body a bit, big nose still sniffing at the air. The large paws were no longer on his shoulders.  _

_ Taeyong was startled when he felt a cold, wet nose nudging at his right hand. The wolf used his snout to turn Taeyong’s palm over. Taeyong didn’t have much time to wonder what exactly was going on before he could feel wetness on the back of his hand. He wanted to recoil in disgust when he felt the rough, slimy tongue lapping at his hand, but was still too scared to move. _

_ Another loud howl broke through the air coming from further away. It was much deeper than the white wolf’s cry. The white wolf picked it’s head up, turning towards the direction the sound had come from. He paused, as if listening to something Taeyong couldn’t hear. After a brief moment, he turned back to look at Taeyong. The amber eyes were glowing intelligently, as if trying to tell him something, but Taeyong was much too human and much too scared to understand what the intended message was. _

_ The wolf carefully dismounted from Taeyong’s body before rocketing off on strong legs, fading away into the darkness. Taeyong remained on his back, eyes staring into the black void as his heart pounded painfully hard against his ribcage. What the fuck had just happened? He had accepted the reality of his death and yet here he was - unharmed. _

_ After a moment, he lifted his right hand up that the wolf had licked at. He squinted, bringing his hand closer to his face to see in the very dim lighting of the forest. Where there had once been the cut from the thorny branch in the beginning of his search, there was now nothing but pale, unblemished skin. While the cut hadn’t been too deep, it still should have left some evidence of its existence. Yet, there was nothing. _

_ Taeyong stared on in disbelief, wondering if he had imagined the whole thing when he heard the howl of the first wolf again. It sounded much further away. He had been spared and now he needed to escape. _

_ Bringing his hands back to the ground, Taeyong pushed himself back up before sprinting off through the trees. He still wasn't sure if he was headed in the right direction, but hopefully it would be enough to evade whatever other creatures were lurking in the dark. _

_ By some miracle, Taeyong successfully reached the entrance of the woods. He pushed some stray branches out of his way as he stepped back onto grass. The full moon was unobstructed from the trees again, it’s pale glow illuminating the lawn leading up to his apartment complex. He let out a sigh, exhausted from his brush with death. He slowly trudged up the lawn, his legs feeling like leaden blocks from running for so long while his adrenaline crashed. _

_ The back door to the apartment was still wide open, almost as if welcoming him back into the safety of the indoors. Taeyong didn’t want to go inside; he still hadn’t found any trace of Taemin in the woods. He had caught up with the wolf - or rather, the wolf caught up with  _ him _ \- but still there was no sign of Taemin. _

_ Taeyong sighed, pulling back the sleeve of his hoodie. Curiously, he brought his right hand back up, examining it again now that he had more light. The results were the same: where the wolf had been licking at the back of his hand - where he  _ knew  _ he had cut himself earlier - there was nothing. The skin looked unremarkable. _

_ “Weird…” Taeyong muttered, turning his hand over to inspect his palm. There were no scrapes, no wounds - nothing. Maybe this whole night had been a dream. He had been studying for too long - hallucinations were possible from stress. He should have just gone to that house party he had been invited to. Instead he was having strange visions of white ghost wolves.  _

_Maybe Taemin really had gone out and Taeyong had just been so absorbed in his thesis, he just didn’t notice. That_ had _to be it._ _Taemin was known to have odd jobs with odd hours to match. It wasn’t impossible. In fact, it was likely. More likely than following some phantom into unfamiliar woods in the dead of night._

_ Shrugging, Taeyong headed back inside. He closed the heavy metal door behind him before heading back up to the apartment he shared with his brother. When he stepped through the door that he stupidly left open in his panic, everything was where it should be. His textbooks were still laying haphazardly across the small kitchen table alongside his ancient laptop. Nothing appeared to be disrupted. _

_ Taeyong carefully headed down the short hallway that led to the bedrooms. He peeked his head into Taemin’s room. The window was still open, curtains gently billowing in the nighttime breeze. His bed was still unmade and his pajamas were still in a pile on the floor. Where had Taemin gone? Although he had previously assured himself his brother was okay and probably slipped out for the night, he could still feel uneasiness in his stomach. Something still felt  _ off.

_ Taeyong spent the remainder of the night curled up on the couch, staring at the television, but unable to pay attention as he waited for Taemin to get home. As soon as he knew his brother was safe, he could sleep. In the meantime, he would wait. _

_ Hours passed and still no Taemin. It was nearing five thirty a.m. He should be home by now. Taeyong shifted his position for the upteenth time before sighing in agitation. There was some random documentary playing on the screen, some sort of wilderness program when a sleep-deprived idea struck. _

_ Maybe he should comb the back lot one more time. If there were wolves, which there wasn’t, they would be nocturnal, right? Maybe with the darkness easing up and the sun starting to come out he would be able to see better. One more quick sweep to put his mind at rest wouldn’t hurt. It’s not even like he would need to go in as deep this time. It was better than sitting here, wondering. _

_ Taeyong got up and headed to the front door. He quickly slipped his sneakers back on before heading into the hallway and out the metal back door. The sky was lightening to a blue instead of the black it had been earlier. It allowed Taeyong to see a bit clearer.  _

_ There were no injuries to be had this time as Taeyong made his way through the brush. As time went on, the sun began to approach the horizon, ready to shine its light on Los Angeles. It was then that Taeyong heard a noise. _

_ It was unmistakably a low, mournful howl of a wolf. This time, the sound didn’t prickle any goosebumps on his arms. Where it had been strong and powerful when Taeyong had first heard it, it now sounded weak and pained. Had the wolf been attacked by another wolf while he was escaping? There had been a second howl that had sent the white wolf bolting off before it could harm him. Although, something told him that if that wolf had wanted to hurt him, it would’ve. Yet somehow, it didn’t. it had so mercifully let Taeyong escape with his life. Maybe the wolf wasn’t bad - maybe it had been an omen; something supernatural like a spirit protecting him. Whatever it was, it was quite obviously hurt. _

_ Despite every logical instinct to head back home, Taeyong pushed on. There was, realistically, nothing he could do if he did come across an injured wolf except maybe call the police? Honestly, he was running on no sleep - good ideas weren’t exactly coming to him at this point. _

_ It only took ten minutes or so for Taeyong to reach the small glade. In the center of the clearing was the unmistakable stark white body of the wolf. It was very slowly walking, oblivious to Taeyong’s presence. The beast seemed to limp, each of its legs seeming to painfully drag against the forest floor. It paused after only a few paces, legs wobbling beneath it’s large body before collapsing onto the ground with a quiet whimper. _

_ Before Taeyong could advance any further, the sun started to peek up over the horizon, wiping away the night with it’s rise. He had to bring a hand up to shield his sensitive eyes from it’s powerful glow. When he brought his hand down, he let out a gasp. _

_ The white wolf was gone. In its place laid a naked, human body. The body was partially on it’s side, arms out and legs slightly bent. He was lean, very obviously male with the broad shoulders and muscle structure. The body had a head of shaggy platinum hair, the strands partially shielding the face that lay beneath. Despite the fact that his facial features were hidden, Taeyong would know that body anywhere:  _

_ Taemin. _

_ Quickly, Taeyong ran the short distance between himself and his brother’s unmoving form. He slid onto his knees as he neared Taemin. _

_ “Taemin!” He yelled, shoving at Taemin’s shoulders. “Taemin! Taemin, wake up!” His brother gave him no response, body limp. Dread instantly seeped into Taeyong’s body. Was he dead? He  _ couldn’t  _ be dead. He quickly leaned down, pressing his head to Taemin’s bare chest. He almost cried with relief when he heard the steady heartbeat against his ear. _

_ “Oh thank God,” he sighed. As the panic began to leave his body, head clearing from the fog of fear, Taeyong paused. He was laying in a glade with his brother’s naked, unconscious body where there had clearly been a wolf before. _

_ His mind quickly flashed through the events of the seemingly endless night. He thought back to the phantom-like wolf in his apartment, the ripped clothes at the foot of Taemin’s bed, the moon full in the sky as he ran out into the woods, the white wolf pinning him to the ground, the mysterious absence of his wounds… _

_ Taeyong looked to the sun still rising on the horizon before looking back down at Taemin’s body. His mind desperately tried to come up with some sort of explanation -  _ any  _ sort of explanation to explain what he had just seen and experienced. He drew a blank, only one word ringing throughout his head like a warning: _

Werewolf.

_ “No…” he whispered, shaking his head slowly. “No...no there’s no way. Werewolves aren’t real...werewolves aren’t real…” _

_ Taeyong tightly squeezed his eyes shut. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. When he opened his eyes again, one at a time, Taemin’s body was still lying there in the same spot. _

_ “Okay...okay…” Taeyong whispered to himself. “What to do…?” _

_ There was no life lesson he had ever learned that would help him with the situation at hand. How does one act when realizing their brother - the person who hung their moon and stars - was a werewolf? Was there a protocol for this sort of thing? _

_ Taeyong reached a shaky hand out, gently brushing some of Taemin’s bangs away from his face. It was, without a doubt, really his brother. His heart gave a painful lurch. His brother Taemin - the one who always cared for Taeyong when their mother didn’t; His brother Taemin - the one who worked odd jobs to provide for the both of them; His brother Taemin - the one person who loved Taeyong more than anything and made sure he always knew it. _

_ His brother Taemin: _

_ The werewolf. _

_ “Still my brother,” Taeyong whispered, thumb brushing across one of Taemin’s dirt-stained cheeks. Despite everything he had witnessed, he would never give up on or stop loving his brother. His brother never once gave up on or stopped loving him, no matter how bleak things sometimes seemed. It was his turn to protect Taemin. _

_ Taeyong pushed at Taemin’s shoulders until his brother was lying supine. It was a lot harder of a task than Taeyong had expected. Despite the lean frame of his older brother, he was surprisingly heavy when acting as dead weight.  _

_ Carefully, Taeyong crouched down, shoving his hands up underneath Taemin’s armpits to begin to tug him across the forest floor. This was going to be a long morning. _

_ “You’re lucky I love you, brother of mine,” Taeyong whispered. _

"So what?" Taemin asked. "Were you going to just let me run amuck without ever telling me?" Taeyong shrugged.

"To be fair, it didn't take you  _ that  _ long to figure it out," he reasoned. Taemin sighed.

"Well if it wasn't for M - " He abruptly shut his mouth while Taeyong stared on with large, curious eyes. He had to be careful. "If it wasn't for  _ the pack _ I had stumbled across, I would have never figured it out."

"I think eventually you would have realized," Taeyong said. "I'm glad you found others out there to accept you. It must have been so lonely." Taemin squeezed Taeyong's smaller hands in his own.

"It was," he admitted. "But it was harder having to keep a secret this big from you. Which reminds me, Taeyong you have to be careful." Taeyong tilted his head to the side in a silent question.

"There's more than just me," Taemin explained. "I may have found a pack of good werewolves, but there are bad werewolves, too. You need to make sure you are being careful. I'm worried they will come for you because of your relationship to me." He chose to leave Mark and Lucas out of the discussion this one time. They had apparently respected his privacy, so he would in turn respect theirs. As long as it didn't immediately jeopardize Taeyong's safety, it could wait for another time.

"I'll try my best to be careful," Taeyong promised. "I'm just so happy you trusted me enough to finally tell me. It's a relief." 

Taemin couldn't agree more. No more awkward tiptoeing around the giant elephant (or wolf) in the room. Taeyong removed his hands from Taemin’s grip so he could hug onto his brother from the side.

"My big brother," he sighed. "A werewolf." Taemin swallowed, the statement coming from Taeyong hitting him differently. Taeyong finally knew. He knew the truth and he still loved and accepted Taemin. That's all he could've ever wanted.

Taemin leaned into the touch, petting Taeyong's soft, fluffy hair. They sat like that for a long moment, letting their conversation just rest in the air between them. It was Taeyong who broke the silence first.

"Mark asked me to be his date to some charity event going on at the end of the month," he mumbled. Taemin hummed, the sound rumbling in his chest.

"I know," he admitted. "Baekhyun told me when he asked me to be his plus one today." Taeyong shifted to look up at him, one eyebrow curiously quirked.

"Are you two…?" He slowly asked. Taemin shook his head with a chuckle, the thought of dating his boss absurd. He liked Baekhyun and the man was handsome, but Taemin just didn't see him in that sort of way.

"No," Taemin answered. "What about you and Mark?"

"Just friends," Taeyong easily clarified. "I think Mark is...a little confused about what he likes."

"What do you mean?" Taemin asked. Taeyong shrugged.

"Like if Lucas or I mention something about a hot guy, Mark will immediately agree but right after he gets this confused look on his face," he wrinkled his nose. "And then he immediately mentions an equally hot girl. It's like he's having some sort of big, gay crisis or something."

"It takes some people longer to figure those things out," Taemin commented. "Be patient with him. He seems fragile." Taeyong chuckled.

"I'll make sure to not scare him too much," he promised. "Besides, no one around town has caught my interest. Not really, anyways." Taemin pondered his brother’s choice of words. He noticed Taeyong had said 'not really' versus ‘no one’. Did that mean there was, maybe,  _ someone? _

"Not really?" Taemin echoed. Taeyong shifted, slightly uncomfortable.

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “What are we doing for dinner?” 

At Taeyong’s quick and desperate change of topic, Taemin let it go for now. If Taeyong wanted to talk about it in the future, he would be more than open to listening. Right now the situation might have been new enough for Taeyong to not have his mind completely made up. Taemin was mostly curious because the only other people he ever saw his brother with was Mark and Lucas.

“Whatever you want,” Taemin answered. Taeyoung hummed as he went through the possible options in his mind.

“Dumplings,” he finally decided with a smile. Taemin sighed.

“You can’t ever be easy, can you?” He complained, letting his teasing tone show underneath his complaint. Taeyong’s smile only grew.

“Hey,” he cheekily reminded. “I’m your secret keeper. Better keep me well-fed or I might let something slip due to fatigue.” Taemin scoffed and rolled his eyes before shoving at his younger brother’s shoulder.

“Yeah, okay,” he lamented.  _ To who?  _ He thought.  _ Mark and Lucas?  _ He secretly smiled to himself, Taeyong’s two friends knowing more than anyone else about his secret.

“C’mon,” he announced, standing up and pulling Taeyong up with him. “You want something labor intensive? You’re helping.” Taeyong let out a whine but let Taemin lead him into their kitchen by the wrist.

_ “Taeminnn!” _

***

Something felt off when Taemin woke for work the next morning. It wasn’t a specific thing that he could place his finger on, something just didn't feel right.

He woke up five minutes before his phone alarm went off, as per usual. After that, he spent ten minutes contemplating his existence before crawling downstairs to make a cup of coffee and a bowl of walnut rice porridge for breakfast. Really this morning was almost exactly the same as any other. Breakfast was quiet and unremarkable as it usually was during the workweek. Still, Taemin couldn’t shake off the feeling that  _ something  _ just seemed off. He could feel it in his gut.

When Taemin pulled up to Baekhyun’s office, the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon line, bleeding into brilliant hues of pinks, lilacs, and oranges. He could make out the tiny, black silhouettes of the many trees that lined the landscape so far away. Although he still wasn’t used to Alaska’s odd day and night times, he couldn’t deny the beauty the state held. It’s landscape was so completely different from what he had known all his life in Los Angeles. It was refreshing. Everything seemed so much simpler and quieter here. It gave him a small sense of peace deep in his soul in the moments when he chose to really take it all in.

He allowed himself to linger in his car a moment longer to admire the view, sipping quietly at his tumbler of homemade coffee. It was the quiet moments like this that made Taemin feel as if he had made the right choice by packing up his life and flying an ocean away to start anew. Still, there was that nagging in his chest from when he woke that told him something was not right. He opened the door of his car, trying to shake off his slight funk before he headed into the office.

As he locked the office door behind him, Taemin felt his phone buzz against his thigh. He frowned before slipping his phone out while he headed to the main desk to prepare for Baekhyun’s full morning schedule. The cause of the buzz was from the group chat he shared with Mark and Lucas, the two youngest members of the pack helpfully keeping him updated on any news. There was hardly any activity in the group chat, so seeing the notification that there was a new message at - Taemin’s eyes briefly flicked up to his phone’s digital clock - six thirty a.m. was surprising.

Taemin settled down in his seat. Byulyi was already at her computer, printing off the schedule for the day. He took another sip of coffee as he opened the group chat. He coughed as coffee went down his windpipe when he read the message.

Mark had sent an image of a screenshot from the local news website. It was from the front page, the news fresh. The same news that Jongin was probably delivering on-air at this very moment.

**BREAKING: Two bodies found near woods adds to Anchorage death toll**

Taemin could feel that uneasy feeling in his chest spread, his blood feeling too hot and then too cold. This wasn’t good. In fact, this was horrible. Just then, the phone next to Byulyi rang, it’s shrill tone causing Taemin to jump in surprise.

“That’s odd,” Byulyi commented with a frown before picking up the phone.

“Thank you for calling Dr. Byun’s office where your smile is our smile,” she happily recited into the phone. “This is Byu-” Byulyi’s chipper greeting was cut short. Taemin strained his ears to try and listen in.

“Mmhm,” Byulyi hummed after a minute. Soon, she was clicking and typing at her computer. “I mean, you have a check-up first with Mr. Lee at seven, but he’s always late.” More clicking. “It shouldn’t set you too far back. Just drive safe, Baekhyun.” Byulyi set the phone back on it’s stand.

“Baekhyun called,” she easily commented. “Says he’s running a bit late.” Taemin could feel his mind whirring. This was it. This was exactly what wasn’t right when he woke up. He had never given that elderly woman at the small tea shop in that exceptionally shady area of Los Angeles much thought, but she might have been onto something with her comment about that tea opening the “third eye”. Without a doubt, this morning was definitely weird.

“I’m going to turn the television on,” Taemin numbly mumbled, shakily rising from his office chair.

“Sure,” Byulyi muttered off-handedly, hand reaching over to the printer tower to retrieve the schedule for the day.

Taemin made his way to the flat screen television above the fireplace in the waiting room, reaching up to turn the screen on. He was immediately greeted with Jongin’s handsome face as the man sat next to his equally attractive co-anchor. Taemin swallowed down the small, startled noise that his throat threatened to release at the surprise. Jongin had a smile on his face, but no amount of makeup would distract Taemin from noticing the look of mild panic in those dark brown eyes.  _ Jongin already knew. _

“For today’s top story, police are confirming the bodies of two joggers found near one of the city parks,” Wheein was saying, face poised yet serious as she read expertly off the teleprompter. “That brings the total death count up to four in just a few small months. Police have not released the names of the victims or the cause of death at this moment, but we will be updating you as the story develops.” As she closed her story, Taemin could see Jongin’s adam’s apple bob as he nervously swallowed. The news must be unsettling for him, Taemin mused. Anchorage was his home and community.

“This is bad,” Taemin quietly sighed to himself before heading back to the front desk.

“Everything okay?” Byulyi asked as Taemin made his way back to his seat.

“Yeah,” he weakly lied. “Just feel kind of off today.” Byulyi sympathetically hummed.

“I think we’re dealing with Mars in retrograde, or something,” she mentioned, stapling a small stack of papers together. Taemin had no idea what that meant, but simply nodded as if her answer explained his unease.

When seven rolled around, Baekhyun flew through the recently unlocked front door of the office. Luckily, Byulyi had been right and Mr. Lee was late, as usual. Baekhyun looked a little less poised than normal. His hair wasn’t as perfectly coiffed as it normally was, the silvery strands falling in front of his eyes. When his hair was relaxed like this, he looked even younger. 

His eyes immediately sought out Taemin’s when he reached the front desk. The look he gave Taemin was searching, apparently well aware of the newest attacks. Taemin gave a small, jerky nod to confirm that he was made aware of the news. Baekhyun returned the action by pulling his lips into a grim line. 

Byulyi seemed to not even notice the tense atmosphere as she loftily supplied, “Mr. Lee isn’t here yet. You’re good.” Her back was to the dentist as she spoke.

“Thanks, Byulyi,” Baekhyun replied, eyes still trained on Taemin. She held up a peace sign in recognition. Taemin swallowed thickly.

“Taemin,” Baekhyun evenly stated. “Can I see you in my office around lunch?” His eyes held some sort of unknown emotion in them. It was unnerving, but what else was Taemin supposed to do other than offer a small “sure” in reply?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)


	6. This Mysterious Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6. We are finally here.
> 
> Technically it's Sunday where I live :)
> 
> This is one of my favorite chapters for many obvious reasons. I really hope you guys enjoy it, too. Next chapter might be divided up into 2 parts - it's quite long. I will be out getting hot pot for my best friend's birthday after my shift, but I will still read any comments or questions you guys have. Happy belated birthday to my partner in crime and my platonic soul mate who always is the first to read my fics and holds all the secrets from start to finish of my works. You are the best!
> 
> Title is from "Candy" from Baekhyun (this song grew on me - I blame Taeyong and Mark):
> 
> "This mysterious tension, I don't hate it either. Any time, no limits." - Baekhyun
> 
> Hunting Warning - Starts with "There was no hesitation as the two younger wolves bolted off on strong legs..." and ends with "He was a mess of crimson..."
> 
> As always, feel free to follow me on twitter (sometimes I'm funny), or come ask me questions or guess theories on my curious cat. I hope you guys all have a wonderful rest of your weekend and thank you again for following along.
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)

Lucas peered over the top of the laminated menu of the Moonlight Basin he held in his hands. He watched as Ten animatedly chatted with tables of customers on the other side of the diner, his smile a mask of bright pleasantness. Lucas let a wry, small smile of his own slip onto his lips at the sight. 

Although Ten was ridiculously charming, Lucas knew better. The same waiter that smiled in the customers’ faces was the same waiter that complained and whined to Lucas about how awful said customers were while he rubbed at his tired feet. Lucas would normally half listen, mumbling or grunting sympathetically at the right points before eventually offering to massage Ten’s sore feet for him. The omega always hesitated before agreeing. It was a predictable routine by now.

As Ten turned away to drop off the food order of his current table, he shot Lucas a meaningful look. Lucas quickly averted his attention back down to the small menu, ducking low as he tried (and failed) to hide his large body behind it. 

After Ten had finished dropping off his order to the kitchen, he made his way over to Lucas’s booth. He used his index finger to slowly pull the menu down to reveal the alpha. Lucas was hunched down, but peered up at Ten with big, guilty eyes.

“Xuxi, you look suspicious as fuck,” Ten quipped. Lucas sighed, setting the menu down on the tabletop.

“I don’t know how to act natural!” He complained, voice bordering on a whine.

“Sweetheart, I know,” Ten commented, setting his hands on his waist, adorned with his apron. “Just...order something. The longer you loiter, the weirder this gets. How about I bring you a turkey club, hm?” Lucas let out another small sigh before nodding in defeat, pushing his menu across the table and over to Ten. The omega grabbed the menu before giving the top of Lucas’s head an affectionate pat. After that, he was swiftly headed off to the kitchens.

After the news had broken out about the newest attacks, Lucas had decided to try and go incognito at the diner. Ten had divulged that the local town police officers almost always stopped at the Moonlight Basin to discuss the latest cases over coffee. With Lucas’s wolf hearing, he wanted to listen in on what sort of leads they had, if there were any. Was it a morally questionable decision? Yeah, probably, but the pack needed answers before the city did something drastic like lift the hunting ban on wolves. 

Kai’s pack _had_ to shift during a full moon. It was the same case for all werewolves, no matter what their origin was. It was part of the condition - your body was a slave to the moon and her pull. If that ban was lifted, they were all in a new type of danger. They had enough problems to worry about without the added threat of hunters. 

So far, the pack had only come up with three possible groupings of suspects: EXO, the two bitten wolves at the college (and whatever pack they were part of), and unfortunately, Kai still suspected Taemin.

Lucas could bet his entire inheritance on Taemin’s innocence. There was no way someone like him could be a cold-blooded killer. He had been nothing but sweet and accepting of all the craziness he had been so suddenly thrust into. Would a psychopathic killer be so agreeable? Well, in all fairness Lucas wasn’t entirely sure, but he was strongly leaning towards no. Plus, he was a bitten wolf. He had spent the last few full moons alongside the pack. He had an alibi. This attack happened last night when there was no full moon. Taemin wouldn’t have been able to shift.

“Eat up,” Ten suggested later when he dropped off Lucas’s order, remembering to put a cup of ranch and barbeque sauce on the side for him to dunk his fries into. _Ten was so thoughtful,_ Lucas internally sighed to himself. _Just one of the many qualities that would make him the perfect mate -_

He quickly shook his head, trying to rid himself of such dangerous thoughts. He knew nothing could come from his relationship with Ten. They had kissed months ago when Hyejin had passed, but nothing ever transpired from it. If Ten wanted him, all he would have to do was ask. Lucas would give Ten his everything if the omega so wanted it. However, Ten acted like nothing happened. They never even talked of that night. 

The omega probably thought it was a mistake. The possibility of that made Lucas’s heart ache. They were both emotionally weak that day, seeking comfort. Lucas couldn’t speak for Ten, but he knew there was no one who could comfort him quite like Ten was always able to. Everything about the other was right. His scent was incredibly delicious to Lucas and his wolf _craved_ the omega. It took Lucas well-trained restraint to not completely shower the smaller wolf in affection when they shifted. His wolf, Yukhei, wanted a mate and it wanted Youngheum. Springtime was the worst, mating season in the woods in full effect. Werewolves didn’t go through a heat like normal wolves, but the sweet scent of Youngheum had Yukhei definitely thinking about what would happen if they _did._ That was one of nature’s small mercies, he supposed. Otherwise, he knew there would be no hiding his feelings.

Lucas ate his fries at a leisurely pace, his eyes every now and then wandering over to Ten on their own accord. The omega had a magnetism to him; always able to chat with customers about seemingly anything. Ten had an omega’s charm, but even if he didn’t have nature’s gift, Lucas had a feeling he would find the other to be just as charming.

Ten gracefully flitted from table to table, taking the orders of his other patrons with ease. Lucas zoned out a bit as he watched the spectacle that was Ten, not even noticing when two police officers in full uniform entered the diner. Ten, however, immediately noticed. 

The two officers were complete opposites as far as appearances went. One was tall and had skin that looked kissed by the sun while the other was shorter with skin as fair as snow. The taller one seemed to be the one in charge, his appearance older and his expression neutral whereas the shorter officer appeared very young - maybe a rookie.

“Gentlemen,” Ten greeted with his most alluring smile, cradling two menus tight against his chest. Lucas swallowed at the sight. “Same booth as always?” 

The two officers exchanged a look before they politely smiled at Ten with a nod. Lucas eyed the way Ten’s hips swayed attractively as he led the officers to a booth tucked into the back of the diner. Ten was putting forth all of his omega tricks on these two cops. _Lucky bastards,_ Lucas jealously growled in his head.

“Looks like you two had a very busy morning,” Ten cooed as he placed a menu in front of each officer. “I’m sure it’s nothing my coffee can’t fix, huh?” He flashed one of his dazzling smiles to which the officers seemed helpless to resist.

“It has been pretty busy,” the slightly shorter officer agreed. “We could definitely use a pot of your coffee, Ten.” The customers at the Moonlight Basin were usually regulars. The diner had been built by Ten’s parents, a dream of his very human father. The people of Anchorage had loved Mr. and Mrs. Lee, the hospitality they served up alongside their food like nothing else around. Customers were always welcomed warmly and treated like family at the Moonlight Basin. 

Ten had worked as a part-time waiter/barista back in high school, but stopped when he graduated to pursue getting a college degree. Customers seemed to love him just as much as they loved his parents. He had taken some general education courses at the local community college Lucas and Mark were now enrolled in, but took a break after, his major undecided. So, he worked at the diner until he decided what he wanted to do. It paid the bills.

That was nearly three years ago, just before the passing of his parents. The diner had come under new ownership, but Ten stayed. Lucas always encouraged Ten to just take over the diner and continue his parents’ dream, but the omega always became defensive when the topic was brought up. He claimed he had no credentials to ever run a restaurant by himself (even if that’s essentially what he did during his shifts). Any time an issue came up, management always sought out the help of Ten. Customers also loved him. It was hard not to, Lucas knew first-hand. They always said the food was nice, but Ten was nicer. 

“Anything for two of my favorite cops,” Ten said with a flirtatious wink before heading off to brew a pot for them. Lucas tried not to stare as he listened in.

“That Ten is something else,” the shorter officer sighed. The taller, darker officer grunted in agreement.

“He’s Anchorage’s gift,” he dreamily sighed. Lucas grinned when he heard Ten’s unamused scoff from where he was behind the counter making coffee. The omega could hear the officers’ private conversation just as well as Lucas could. Being a werewolf had its perks. The remainder of the conversation was small talk until Ten returned with a tall pot of coffee.

“Freshly brewed,” Ten stated with a smile, gracefully flipping the two small coffee cups that were on the table upright, filling up both.

“Milk and sugar are on the side,” he mentioned before heading off to another table.

“He's the only sugar I’d need,” the taller officer commented, watching as Ten sauntered away.

“Kill me, Xuxi,” Ten quietly muttered underneath his breath with a fake gag.

“Why?” Lucas asked. “I’m having so much _fun.”_ It was always amusing to see people fall victim to Ten’s charm. It made Lucas feel slightly better that he wasn’t the only sap that had fallen under the love spell that seemed to follow the omega wherever he went.

“Sure, he’s sweet,” the other officer agreed. “But we really need to figure out what we’re going to do about the mess we have on our hands. The bodies are stacking up, Joon.”

“I’m at a loss,” Officer Joon admitted, taking a sip of his black coffee. “I _thought_ it was an animal attack. Based on the coroner’s report the bite and claw marks were almost an exact match to a wolf. The only problem is that it isn’t adding up to the nature of the wolves.” This bit of information had Lucas interested. He hadn’t heard about the attacks in much detail. Hyejin’s funeral had been closed casket per Jongin’s request and there was no way Lucas would ever ask why. He wasn’t sure he could stomach that sort of discussion.

“What are you thinking, Joon?” The other officer asked.

“Well, the attacks could have been a wolf, Jeon,” Officer Joon stated. “But explain why a wolf would emerge from the woods to attack a seemingly innocent human and not even attempt to eat the body? Plus, these people were _mauled._ You saw the crime scene photos. Wolves don’t attack like that. This was violent beyond belief.” There was a pause as Officer Joon took another sip of coffee. When he swallowed, he leaned in very close to his partner.

“I haven’t seen an attack that bad since the murder of that Wong girl,” he whispered. Lucas felt his body tense. Despite how delicious Ten’s food _always_ was, he soon found he no longer had an appetite. Hyejin...his poor sister. Jongin had apparently made the right choice with the closed casket. He had said he didn’t think anyone should remember Hyejin in that way. From the haunted look in his eyes that day, Lucas didn’t think he could stomach what terrible things she must have been through before her untimely death.

“The bites were almost identical,” Officer Joon continued. “It’s like each attack was executed in the same way. It’s the signature of a murderer.”

“Four bodies…” Officer Jeon mumbled, as if calculating in his head. “So we have a serial killer on our hands?”

“That’s what it sure looks like,” Officer Joon replied.

“A serial killer in Anchorage,” the other cop said with a sigh. “Who would’ve thought?” 

Lucas had to agree with the two cops. Who would’ve thought? There was a lot of information for him to sift through. He wished Mark could be here with him, or even Baekhyun. Both of the betas were good at problem solving. There was definitely a connection, but Lucas just couldn’t figure it out. To be honest, the unexpected topic of Hyejin being brought up threw him for a loop he wasn’t expecting.

“You okay?” 

There was a hand gently placed on Lucas’s shoulder. Lucas looked up to see Ten, so deep in thought he didn’t even notice the omega coming over. He placed one of his large hands over Ten’s.

“Yeah, yeah,” he assured. “I just...didn’t expect that.” Ten hummed sympathetically. His fingers briefly massaged at Lucas’s shoulder before he slipped his fingers from out beneath Lucas’s hand.

“Let me box up your leftovers,” Ten softly offered, taking Lucas’s half eaten sandwich. Lucas simply frowned as Ten walked away with his plate. He rubbed a tired hand down his face before pausing at his chin. 

This was too much for a Tuesday morning.

***

Taemin rapped his knuckles gently against the wooden door frame of Baekhyun’s private office. There was no explicit rap today, the silence doing nothing to remedy Taemin’s sense of unease. Baekhyun’s office door was wide open for a change. The dentist looked up from where he had been engrossed in his phone, setting it down on his desk when he noticed his visitor was Taemin. Baekhyun had requested Taemin’s presence in his office during lunch. He always had eleven thirty to twelve thirty blocked off for an hour long lunch for him and his staff. Instead of eating with Byulyi, Taemin was here standing awkwardly in front of his boss.

“Come on in,” Baekhyun stated. “Close the door behind you.” 

Taemin had a strong feeling this had nothing to do with work, but everything to do with the news they had heard earlier in the day. He closed the door before taking a seat in the chair opposite of Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked absolutely exhausted. Aside from the mornings just after the full moon, Taemin couldn’t remember his boss looking anything but radiant.

“You heard the news.”

It wasn’t a question. Taemin nodded. Baekhyun ran a hand through his silvery locks with a tired sigh.

“The body count is getting higher,” he muttered. “We need to do something. The fae haven’t made any attempt to contact us and we’re quickly running out of time.” Taemin agreed, but he wasn’t sure what the next course of action should be. He was still so new to all of this.

“Taemin, I want to ask you something,” Baekhyun said, voice oddly serious. Taemin didn’t like the tone his boss was using. It felt foreboding, absent of the cheerful sunlight his wolf was named after. “But before I ask you, I need to preface this: I’m not accusing you of anything. In fact, I trust you a lot, Taemin. Just answer me honestly, and I will believe you.”

Taemin swallowed, looking up at him. There was no smell of calming lavender or sweet honey to ease his nerves this time. Whatever Baekhyun was about to ask, he wanted Taemin completely unbiased. Taemin felt he knew Baekhyun fairly well, but he didn’t know this side of the dentist. It was something he was completely unprepared to handle.

“Okay,” he agreed. “Ask me.” Baekhyun leaned back in his chair, hands clasped in his lap.

“Did you kill any of those people?” He quietly asked. Taemin blinked in confusion. Did he hear Baekhyun correctly? There was no way that his boss possibly thought that he had… His mix of emotions must have been plain on his face.

“I’m not accusing you of anything,” Baekhyun repeated his earlier promise. “Just asking a question.”

“Of course I didn’t kill those people!” Taemin hissed, trying to keep his voice down so Byulyi wouldn’t hear. He was offended and quite frankly, hurt. Why would Baekhyun ask such a thing? Did he think Taemin was a killer? Did he somehow find out about...

“I believe you,” Baekhyun stated, sitting up in his chair. “I never thought you were a killer. I just wanted to hear you say it. You came into Anchorage at an unfortunate time and there were some questions amongst the pack.”

“The pack thinks I’m a murderer?” Taemin asked in disbelief. Baekhyun shook his head, but then paused.

“Initially, the timing seemed suspicious,” he admitted. “I didn’t think it was ever you once I got to know you. Mark didn’t think it was you from the very beginning; he made that _very_ clear. Everyone else needed a little convincing.”

“Lucas,” Taemin weakly muttered. “And Youngheum and Kai.” Baekhyun sighed.

“Yes,” he agreed. “But they all came around. Well, _almost_ all of them.” Taemin let out a bitter laugh. _Almost_ all of them? What sort of impression had he given that would indicate he was a bloodthirsty killer? As a wolf, he had followed all of the rules, done everything just as Mark and Baekhyun had taught him.

“Almost all of them?” Taemin asked. “Who still needs convincing?” Baekhyun slowly turned to and fro in his seat, the toes of his dress shoes pressed to the floor and twisting his chair from side to side.

“Well, Kai is our alpha,” he eventually stated. “He’s very protective of the pack. He doesn’t want any harm to come to any of us. So, he still has his reservations. Like I said Taemin, you came at a pretty unfortunate time.” The smell of lavender mixed with sweet honey started to creep up to Taemin’s nose.

“Oh no,” Taemin huffed, trying to wave off Baekhyun’s invisible scent. “Don’t you dare try to placate me with your beta magic.”

“It’s not magic,” Baekhyun tutted. “And I’m not trying to _placate_ you. I just want you to stay calm enough to listen to me.” Taemin crossed his arms across his chest, eyes trained on the wood floor. He remained quiet, allowing Baekhyun to say what he needed to.

“Put yourself in Kai’s place for a moment,” Baekhyun instructed. “The pack before us? Our parents? Our families? Most of them were slaughtered when EXO tried to kill Lucas and Mark. They tried to kill off the future of the pack and our families unfortunately had to pay the ultimate price. Kai got stuck leading a pack he wasn’t prepared to lead. It was a really dark moment in time. Then Kai took his role as alpha and his mate was murdered just outside the home they had built together. We don’t have proof it was EXO, but who else could it have been? They succeeded. They killed the future of our pack. What was Kai supposed to think? He was doing his job as alpha, making sure we were safe with you around.”

Taemin’s anger, no matter how stubbornly he tried to hold onto it, dissipated. He frowned at the floor. He didn’t know Kai had dealt with hardship like that. It seemed everyone in Anchorage had a rough past. It made Taemin feel guilty. He had a past as well; a past he hadn’t revealed to anyone. He had almost spilled his guts to a near-stranger, Jongin Kim, the night he purchased his car. He still wasn’t sure he _could_ share that part of his life with anyone. No one aside from Taeyong knew what had happened that night. Taeyong wasn’t supposed to _be_ there. Honestly, Taemin wasn’t supposed to be there, either.

“I’m not a killer,” Taemin whispered. “I’m not a killer, Baekhyun.”

“I know,” Baekhyun replied. Taemin knew he was being sincere. “I also know we do have a murderer, or murderers, on our hands. Their work is getting sloppy and it’s putting the pack in a very real, very bad situation. If these deaths keep getting ruled as animal attacks, the police are going to petition for the hunting ban on wolves to be lifted. That puts us all in very serious danger. That hunting ban protects us. Our ancestors had it put in place, claiming wolves were sacred and already low in number. Without wolves, the ecosystem of Alaska would suffer.”

Balance. Wolves brought balance to the land. Taemin thought back to the hunts he had experienced with the pack. It was their duty to maintain balance. It was what nature had created them for.

“So what do we do?” Taemin quietly asked. Baekhyun smiled.

“Find the killer, of course,” he answered.

“Right,” Taemin agreed. “But _how?”_

“We need to whittle down our suspect list,” Baekhyun replied. “That’s why you’re going as my plus one to the charity ball. We’re going to gather as much information as we can.”

“I don’t have any of my wolf abilities like you guys do,” Taemin reminded. Baekhyun’s smile turned mischievous. It made Taemin’s stomach flip.

“Oh Taeminnie,” Baekhyun cooed. “Who said anything about wolf abilities? I was thinking more along the lines of some plain, old-fashioned snooping.”

Taemin didn't like the sound of that. It sounded _highly_ illegal. To think, the beloved town dentist was very okay with criminal mischief. Baekhyun clapped his hands together, rubbing his palms against each other in a show of his excitement.

"But first, you need a suit."

***

There were many embarrassing things that Taemin had been roped into since arriving in Anchorage, but this was probably the most embarrassing moment yet. 

Baekhyun and Taemin were standing outside the large double doors of Jongin Kim's mansion. The evening air was nippy, Taemin stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black peacoat to keep the chill out. He could see the slight mist puffing up from every exhale that escaped past his slightly chapped lips.

"This is a horrible idea," he repeated his earlier protests. If he was going to be coerced into doing questionable things, he was going to make sure Baekhyun heard just how against all of this he was. Baekhyun only smiled, pressing a finger against the doorbell. Taemin shivered as he heard the deep chime. He was nervous and he wasn't quite sure of why. He had been to Jongin's home before and they got along easier than he would've ever imagined, but this still felt so awkward.

"Would you rather spend a good amount of money on a suit you'll probably only wear once?" Baekhyun smartly asked in response to Taemin's complaints. Before Taemin could reply, the interior front door gave a deep groan as it swung open. Jongin smiled at them from behind the exterior glass door. He was dressed in a casual pair of jeans and a thick grey knit sweater, the wide neck hole showing off just a hint of tanned shoulder. Taemin didn't miss the thick chain that hung loosely around Jongin's neck, the dark metal barely peeking out before slipping back beneath the contrasting soft material of his sweater. Taemin was unsurprised at this point to find that even in such casual wear, the other man looked amazing.

"Welcome back," Jongin greeted as he opened the glass door for his two visitors. Baekhyun's eyes glittered with a silent amusement as he gestured for Taemin to enter first. Taemin rolled his eyes at the beta before entering, catching a slight whiff of Jongin's unique scent as he passed by: smokey and rich. He was too nervous to ever ask Jongin what exactly the mysterious scent was. When he had commented on it before, Jongin had assured him that it wasn't the cologne he had expected it to be.

"Thank you for doing this," Taemin politely stated, watching as Baekhyun entered the home with no hesitation. "I really appreciate it." He slipped his shoes off near the entrance mat.

"It's not a big deal," Jongin mentioned, closing the heavier, interior door behind them. "I hardly get any use out of most of the suits I own. I should probably clean out my closet." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, as if embarrassed.

"Nah, it comes in handy," Baekhyun assured with a grin. Jongin tsked at his friend.

"Yeah, for you maybe," he grunted. Baekhyun threw a thumb in Taemin's direction.

"And Taeminnie," he added. Jongin looked between the two of them, dark brows knit for the briefest of moments before his expression smoothed out.

"And Taemin," he agreed. The small smile he sent in Taemin's direction was contagious, Taemin helpless to do much but offer his own small smile back.

Baekhyun didn't wait for Jongin to move before he passed by, taking the stairs with a familiarity that had probably come from growing up in and around this home, Taemin realized. He remembered when Jongin revealed that he, Baekhyun, and Ten had been close friends since childhood. He wondered if Jongin was privy to the knowledge of Baekhyun's lycanthropy. Best friends shared everything, right?

"Come on up," Jongin warmly invited, turning his back to Taemin to follow the path Baekhyun had taken up the long, grand staircase The structure was crafted from a dark, glossy wood. Directly placed in the middle of the stairs was a wide section of pristine, cream carpeting to prevent any slips.

Taemin gripped the thick railing before slowly ascending the stairs behind Jongin. His eyes peered over the banister, watching as the foyer became smaller and smaller the higher they climbed.

By this point, Baekhyun had completely vanished. Taemin had no choice but to follow Jongin's lead down the long catwalk that eventually led to a more traditional, walled hallway.

"Baekhyun knows his way around," Jongin commented before he led Taemin through an open wooden doorway. "He just makes himself at home."

Taemin's eyes took in what must be the master bedroom with awe. Jongin's room was spacious, the king sized canopy bed barely taking up any space. The room was draped in hues of browns and tans and deep greens. There was even a master bathroom encased by nothing but walls of glass, a deep, clawed stone tub visible from where Taemin was currently standing. He had never seen a room this luxurious even in his wildest dreams. Jongin even had a _fireplace!_ He didn't know it was possible for bedrooms to have fireplaces.

Random articles of clothing were flying out from another open doorway. Jongin watched with an amused shake of his head as article after article gathered haphazardly across his floor near his feet.

"Baekhyun," he chided, heading over to where the clothes were being ejected. "You're cleaning up this mess before you leave."

"Not my house, not my problem!" Baekhyun's voice called out, another suitcoat being expelled from the doorway. Taemin chuckled, somehow expecting nothing less from him.

Jongin clicked his tongue before darting into what must have been a walk-in closet. Slowly, Taemin followed, narrowly missing a pair of pants that flew through the doorway, before peeking his head in.

This was a closet? It was nearly as big as Taemin's bedroom. Taemin carefully stepped inside, eyes roaming over the numerous racks of clothing. Baekhyun had been right; Jongin probably could run a men’s warehouse out of here. Baekhyun was standing in front of a rack full of suits hanging up, his fingers nimbly raking through outfit after outfit.

"Don't you think Taemin should be deciding what he'd like to wear?" Jongin patiently asked as he watched Baekhyun work. The dentist waved him off.

"Nah, I've got this," he mumbled, not taking the hint Jongin was trying to politely make. "Jeez, so much Gucci. Don't you have any Dior or Alexander McQueen? I think Taemin would look dashing in McQueen." Jongin rubbed at his temple with a tense smile on his face. He gave Taemin an apologetic look before he stepped closer to Baekhyun.

By the time they had gone through the majority of Jongin's hoard of formal wear, they had six outfits for Taemin to try. Taemin was left in the giant closet to change by himself, Baekhyun and Jongin waiting just outside, sitting on Jongin’s bed. He could hear the quiet murmur of their chatter from behind the door, words unintelligible. 

He wondered what they were talking about as he shimmied into a pair of pinstripe dress pants. Taemin could still see the way Jongin's face had looked on the television in Baekhyun’s office: eyes hollow, smile tight and fake while his co-host read off the horrible news of two more murders. 

Next, he slipped on the matching suit coat. Jongin's clothes fit surprisingly well on him. The pants were a little long, but other than that, it fit nicely. He eyed his reflection in the floor length mirror, making sure everything was tucked in properly before heading to the door.

Taemin peeked his head out, Baekhyun and Jongin engrossed in a quiet discussion. He didn't want to interrupt, but he wanted to get this embarrassment over with. He quietly cleared his throat, catching the attention of both men.

"Do I have to come out?" He asked. Baekhyun nodded.

"Yes," he answered. "Think of it like a catwalk."

"Not helping," Taemin grumbled before stiffly exiting the closet. 

He could feel the tell-tale heat of a blush in his cheeks as both sets of eyes were on him. Baekhyun had an easy smile on his lips as he gave Taemin a look up and down.

"Turn," he requested, twirling his index finger in the air. Jongin shot him a sharp look, but Baekhyun ignored him. Taemin sighed before complying with a turn.

 _"Taeminnie,"_ Baekhyun cooed. "That bike riding did you good. Isn't his butt cute, Jongin?" Taemin promptly turned around, hands coming to shield his rear while glaring at Baekhyun. Jongin was back to massaging his temple, clearly just as uncomfortable as Taemin was.

"It looks okay," he mumbled before clearing his throat and looking up, meeting Taemin's eyes. "But I think the stripes are a bit much for the ball. Try one of the plain suits."

Taemin nodded and quickly snuck back into the closet, quickly discarding his clothes and choosing a plain grey suit next. He let out a heavy sigh as he dressed himself, hating every moment of this. The grey suit fit similarly to the navy, pinstripe suit. Taemin adjusted his collar before stepping out.

"Better," was Baekhyun's immediate comment. Jongin nodded his agreement as his dark eyes ran up and down Taemin's body. Taemin wondered what went through his mind when he looked at clothes. Having a model background must give him a certain knowledge about fashion that Taemin just didn't possess.

Even with pinstripes and colors now eliminated, Baekhyun made Taemin try on every outfit. By the time he reached the last one, he was exhausted. How did models _do_ this? All the time, too. It was absolutely miserable.

As Taemin was about to head back into the closet for the final outfit, he heard Baekhyun groan while stretching his arms high above his head.

"Jonginnie?" Baekhyun asked. "Do you have any wine downstairs?" Jongin nodded.

"You know where it’s at. Help yourself," he offered before Baekhyun rose. He affectionately patted one of Jongin's soft cheeks, earning him an eye roll. Taemin fondly smiled at the sight before slipping back into the walk-in closet.

The last ensemble was the one Baekhyun had said would be the winner from the start. His statement had made Taemin sputter, asking why would he bother to try on the others if he already knew this one was it? Baekhyun's vague yet simple response had been "building the suspense, Taeminnie”. The outfit was from a designer Taemin couldn't recall the name of and was what Baekhyun referred to as "black on black".

He slipped into the black dress pants first, the material feeling silky and expensive. The fabric felt cool against his bare legs. Next was the daunting task of yet another button-up. Taemin's fingers were beginning to protest in the form of some serious cramping after the agonizing amount of buttons he had to do up and undo tonight. He never wanted to see another button-up as long as he lived. Last, he shrugged on the matching equally black and expensive tuxedo jacket. It was designed with shawl lapels and a slim fit waist that Taemin didn't completely hate as he checked himself out in the mirror.

As he turned from side to side, admiring the way this suit fit him like it was meant for him, something caught his eye. In the mirror's reflection, Taemin could see a strip of black fabric hanging on a chair. Turning around, he saw that the fabric was the lone tie that was supposed to complete his current attire. Would the tie make or break the ensemble? Taemin, quite honestly, didn't care, but he knew Baekhyun would.

He sighed, walking over to the chair and picking up the black, silky material. Taemin had no experience with ties. There was never an occasion in his life where he would need to call upon such a skill. He was a simple guy who wanted nothing but a simple life. In his version of a simple life, there were no ties.

Taemin let out an annoyed huff, tugging the thin material taut between his hands. Why did it matter what people wore? Who the hell was bored enough to have invented the concept of a dress code, anyways? He would have to resort to asking Baekhyun or Jongin for help.

Taemin slowly opened the door to the walk in closet, causing a low groan from the old hinges. Jongin looked up from where he had been fiddling with a silver chain on his wrist. He curiously eyed Taemin. Baekhyun was still nowhere in sight, probably still perusing Jongin's collection of wines.

 _Of course,_ Taemin bitterly thought. _This is "the piece" according to Baekhyun and he's nowhere to be found._

"Is everything okay?" Jongin asked when Taemin had made no further moves to step out of the closet.

"Um...there's a tie…" Taemin trailed off before holding the material up. "I've never really…" It took Jongin a moment to connect the dots, but once he did, he was up on his feet.

"Oh, oh okay," he nodded. "I can help."

Taemin slipped back inside the closet, the other man soon following him inside. Wordlessly, Taemin handed over the black fabric. Jongin brought the tie around Taemin's neck, making sure it was properly beneath the collar of the dress shirt. Taemin watched as his fingers began to move with dexterity. He gently grabbed at one of Jongin’s wrists, interrupting the work he was in the middle of. Jongin looked up in question, dark brows slightly furrowed.

"Can you show me?" Taemin asked. "I don't want to have to ask for help next time." He didn't particularly like feeling helpless. If he wasn't so desensitized from all the embarrassment he had already felt throughout this entire experience, he probably would have blushed at asking what felt like such a silly thing.

"Sure," Jongin agreed, removing his hands. "Once you learn how to do it, it's pretty simple." That was the thing about Jongin: he never made Taemin feel like an idiot. Whether it was assisting him in grabbing pie filling or walking him through the process of finding a car for the first time, Jongin acted as he always did. There were no looks of annoyance or jabs to Taemin's intelligence. He was just along for the ride, always happy to assist.

"Here, let's move to the mirror," Jongin suggested, hand on the small of Taemin's back as he led him over to the full length mirror. "Maybe this will work?"

Taemin watched as Jongin stood behind him. His hands reached over Taemin's shoulders, grabbing the tie. Taemin could feel Jongin's breath hot against the nape of his neck while his long fingers manipulated the cloth. The sensation made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Jongin's smell was filling Taemin's nostrils by their close proximity, sweet cigar smoke and deep mahogany. Something expensive and sensual.

Taemin watched their reflections, closely examining Jongin's hands as they moved with a practiced ease in front of his neck, expertly tying the fabric into a neat tie. Taemin was a quick learner, always able to imitate almost anything he saw. He probably would have got the hang of tying the tie if he had been paying any sort of attention. Instead, his focus was just on the graceful movements of Jongin's beautiful tan hands and the sensation of the other’s heat up against his back due to their sudden closeness.

"And that's pretty much it," Jongin declared in conclusion. Taemin simply blinked, at a loss for words.

"Do you need me to show you again?" Jongin asked at his silence, hands ready to unravel the tie and repeat the process. Taemin found he suddenly lost the ability to speak. His eyes met Jongin's in the mirror. 

Jongin was _so close._ Taemin was suddenly hyper aware of just _how_ very close he was. He nervously swallowed, watching the way the reflection of Jongin's dark eyes became fixated on his Adam's apple as it bobbed in his throat.

Neither man said a thing or made a move to separate. They were frozen in place, Jongin's hands still holding onto the tie neatly wrapped around Taemin's neck. The gravity in the room suddenly felt heavy in a way it hadn't just a moment ago. Taemin was instantly reminded of the goodbye they had exchanged in Jongin's sleek Jaguar. That moment had felt similar; heavy.

Taemin watched as Jongin slowly turned his head, his nose coming close to the side of Taemin's neck. He felt as if he was having an out-of-body experience, like he was watching a movie as Jongin seemed to slightly sniff at his skin. For a moment, Taemin held his breath. There was a part of him that was extremely confused and another part of him that was morbidly curious as to what exactly was going on between them.

Jongin let out a slow exhale, his breath warm against Taemin's neck. His dark eyes lifted up, meeting Taemin's gaze in the mirror. Taemin didn't know what possessed him to tilt his head to the side, but he did. Slowly, he bared his neck for the man behind him, keeping their gaze locked like he was in a trance.

Slowly, Jongin turned his face towards the newly exposed flesh. Together they were a pair of direct opposites: platinum hair against dark brown hair, fair skin against caramel skin. Jongin pressed a cheek against Taemin's neck. It felt hot, so hot, against his skin.

Jongin tilted his head just a fraction, plump lips coming to brush against the skin of Taemin's neck. Finally, Taemin exhaled, a soft breathy noise slipping out past his lips. He could feel the slight rumble of Jongin's chest against his back in response before he felt soft lips against his neck again. Taemin couldn't find it in him to move, feet firmly planted to the floor. In this moment, it was just Jongin and himself.

Jongin's soft kisses sent tingles running down Taemin's spine, to his fingertips and toes. He could feel Jongin's touch _everywhere._ He was mesmerized as he watched their reflections, Jongin's lips parting as he began to gently suck at his neck. 

Taemin shivered at the sensation, letting out a small gasp. It was like his hand had a mind of its own as it moved up and behind to cradle Jongin's head. His fingers tangled themselves in the dark hair, the texture impossibly soft. 

Taemin's skin was buzzing from Jongin's touch. His fingers tightened before gently, yet firmly, tugging Jongin away from his neck. He turned his head, meeting Jongin's heady gaze directly on. There was an unspoken conversation between them.

_What now? Should I? Yes?_

_Yes._

Taemin pressed forwards, his lips meeting Jongin's for the first time. There was no time to worry about whether or not this was a mistake when Jongin was immediately kissing him back. There was no hesitation in the repeated press of their lips. Jongin was just as eager to reciprocate what Taemin was giving him, tilting his head to slot their lips together more comfortably.

Taemin pulled back when he felt one of Jongin's hands press against his hip. He held back the soft moan he so desperately wanted to make. He felt weak.

"Jongin?" He quietly asked. Taemin's voice had been barely above a whisper. If Jongin wasn't pressed against him so close, Taemin wasn't sure if he would even have been heard.

Jongin said nothing in reply, his breaths coming out in short, warm puffs. They stood in silence for only a brief minute before their lips were hungrily pressing back together. It was like they couldn’t control it, bodies drawn together by some sort of magnetism. It was messy and wet and _so good_ when Jongin dipped his tongue past Taemin's lips. Taemin could feel another rumble against his back when Jongin let out a low moan as Taemin licked against his tongue.

Jongin's hand began to slowly make its way across the waistband of Taemin's dress pants before creeping up his clothed chest. Even over two layers of thick, expensive fabric, the touch was enough to have Taemin feeling dizzy with how good this all felt.

"Taemin? Jongin?" Baekhyun's voice could be heard just beyond the seclusion of the walk-in closet.

Just like that, the spell was broken. 

Their lips quickly separated. When Taemin looked at Jongin, he froze.

Jongin's dark eyes were a blazing amber. The vibrant color was there for only a split second before he blinked, his eyes back to dark brown. Taemin swallowed as Jongin suddenly flinched away from him, as if he had been burned.

It had to have been a trick of the light, Taemin tried to reason. He was getting carried away by the heavy mood that had settled between them. All this talk lately of killings and werewolves had been messing with his head.

"We're in here, Baek," Jongin called out, giving Taemin an odd look. It was as if he was just as perplexed as Taemin about what had just transpired between them. He didn't seem mad though; more stunned than anything else.

Baekhyun entered the closet holding a wine glass, fingers delicately cradling the glass bowl. He swirled the rich, burgundy liquid around as he looked between the two men. He narrowed his eyes before smirking as if he knew exactly what they had just been doing.

Taemin averted his eyes to the floor when he approached. Baekhyun swirled the liquid in his glass around again as he gave Taemin a good look up and down.

"I was right," he finally decided. "This one is definitely the winner." Baekhyun looked over at Jongin.

"What do you think?" He asked. Jongin looked over at Taemin. 

There was no hesitation in his voice when he replied, "Taemin looks amazing."

Taemin looked up in surprise. Jongin met his eyes briefly before trying to discreetly wipe at his slightly swollen lips. The swell _they_ had caused together in their heavy lip-lock.

"He does," Baekhyun happily agreed. "I'm gonna have the prettiest date on my arm." He gave Taemin's cheek a playful pinch, Taemin swatting his hand away. Jongin averted his eyes at the affectionate gesture, his smile a bit stiff.

"I should change back," Taemin mentioned. "We've already taken up enough of Jongin's time." Baekhyun shrugged, bringing his glass to his lips and tossing the remaining wine back.

"If you insist," he easily agreed. Taemin licked his dry lips before looking up at Jongin. Again, there was an unspoken conversation happening between them. This time, Taemin couldn’t decipher its message.

"I think that's probably best," Taemin quietly stated. Baekhyun looked between them before turning to give Taemin privacy to change back into his original clothes. Jongin simply gave Taemin a curt nod before he followed, closing the closet door behind him.

Once he was alone, Taemin let out a frustrated sigh. What the hell was that? It had been quite some time since he enjoyed the physical company of another person, rushed makeouts in the dark alleys of Los Angeles with a fling named Jimin seeming so long ago. His lack of partners lately didn't excuse what just happened with Jongin. The shocking part was, Jongin had seemed to want it just as much.

Taemin brought his fingers to his lips, touching the kiss swollen skin with his fingertips. He looked at his reflection, still dressed in Jongin's beautiful suit.

"Taemin Lee, what has gotten into you?"

***

As another full moon hung low and large in the Alaskan night sky, the six members of the pack met up at the den.

Tonight, Taemin had felt a small sense of ease in his shift that he had never experienced prior. He felt more comfortable inside his wolf; almost as if he _belonged_ beneath the fur. It was new, but welcome. He wondered if this was possibly similar to how the natural born wolves felt.

Although there was the reality of two more recent murders looming over the pack, Taemin finally had the pressure of hiding from Taeyong off his shoulders. It had been weighing heavy on his conscience since he had come to terms with his lycanthropy. His younger brother was, quite honestly, the only family he had ever known. Now, Taeyong knew and - even better - accepted Taemin for what he now was. The relief made him feel light and just _so good._

When he arrived at the clearing that housed the den, the rest of the pack was already assembled in their usual waiting spots: Kai and Yukhei at the top of the tall, pointed rock, Minhyung cuddled up next to Haesbich, and Youngheum quietly waiting on his belly, dark muzzle atop equally dark paws. 

Though their posture seemed normal, Taemin could sense the tension in the atmosphere. The smell of stress was faint, but it was there, barely lingering in the chilly night air.

Upon spotting Taemin, Minhyung rose and trotted up to him in greeting. He happily bumped the top of his cream colored head beneath Taemin's white snout. His tail was excitedly swishing, but not as wildly as usual.

 _Taemin,_ he greeted. _It's nice to see you._

 _You see me all the time,_ Taemin returned once the younger wolf had gotten his fill of nuzzles. 

_I know,_ Minhyung quipped. _Still nice, though._

Apparently feeling left out of the joyous reunion of their wolves, Yukhei left Kai's side to gracefully climb down the large rock. His amber eyes were brightly glowing as he greeted Taemin with equal warmth, big tongue affectionately licking at his muzzle.

 _Taemin!_ He was excited, large, brown ears up at attention. 

_Blegh,_ Taemin complained, head twisting to and fro in an effort to try and avoid Yukhei's big tongue. _Is this going to be our new thing now?_

 _I'm just happy I don't have to hide,_ Yukhei happily sighed. _It felt like our friendship was stunted hiding this secret. Haesbich and Minhyung were lucky. They got to expose themselves from the start._

Taemin looked past Yukhei's large, brown body to eye the older wolves. Haesbich, Youngheum, and Kai remained still, their glowing amber eyes watching the scene between Taemin and their two youngest members with open amusement.

 _Come on,_ Minhyung instructed. _Tonight is going to be super exciting._ His tail was back to excitedly twitching after he turned, heading back towards the older wolves.

Taemin felt his gut nervously clench at the words “super exciting". He had a sneaking suspicion that what Minhyung thought was super exciting and what he thought was super exciting were two drastically different things. 

Kai was climbing down from his perch on the rocky vantage point to come level with the rest of the pack. His posture commanded attention, shoulders tall and broad as his muscular, black body trotted forwards. Taemin consciously made sure his ears were slightly tipped, tail down low as the alpha approached. Yukhei dutifully moved back to Kai's side as his second in command.

 _I've been keeping an eye on the herds moving around,_ Kai announced. _I noticed the bison herds are getting a bit large. I thought it might be fun to go on a hunt tonight._

Yeah, Minhyung and Taemin had _very_ different ideas of super exciting. 

Taemin had never hunted a bison before. Aside from on television, he had never even seen a bison in real life. All he knew is that they were massive - much too massive to ever be a viable choice for him to hunt solo. Haesbich seemed to notice the stress in Taemin's posture. The grey wolf came to his side.

 _Have you hunted bison before?_ He asked.

 _No,_ Taemin was honest. _Just deer and some smaller mammals._ Haesbich seemed to contemplate the thought before turning to Kai and Yukhei.

 _I'll stick with Taemin,_ he offered. _Show him how we hunt. Bison are big and we can't afford to have any injuries or deaths._

Deaths?! There was the potential for _death?!_ Was Kai out of his mind? Who would send their family out with the potential of dying? That seemed like a steep price to pay.

 _Alright,_ Kai agreed. _You hang back with Taemin. Explain to him how we do this. As for everyone else, let's head out._

The alpha turned, large, black body leading the way out of their homey glade and deeper into the thick forest. Yukhei was just a couple of steps behind Kai, Minhyung trailing after them, and Youngheum near Minhyung's hind legs. That left Haesbich and Taemin at the back of the pack.

 _It'll be okay, Taemin,_ Haesbich calmly assured. Even in wolf form, Taemin could hear the dentist's familiar voice in his mind. _It's a little daunting at first; Bison are huge._

 _How do you know it will be okay, then?_ Taemin asked.

 _I refuse to lose a receptionist,_ Haesbich jokingly responded, his wolf sending Taemin a wink. Taemin rolled his eyes but couldn't help the amusement he felt.

When the woods thinned out into prairie, Kai paused. Taemin stood up tall, trying to get a good look from where he was. He could make out the faraway brown bodies of the bison herd as they leisurely grazed. From this distance they looked so small.

 _Bison are large,_ Haesbich commented. _The best way to take one down is to come at them from behind. Problem is, they rarely allow that to happen. Bison group up in a cluster, safety in numbers. It's our goal to get them to separate and run. Then we find the weakest of the bunch and take that one down._

Taemin watched as the rest of the pack formed a line, simply watching the bison. He realized they were waiting for Kai's cue to begin the hunt.

 _Each member of the pack has a role,_ Haesbich explained as Kai gave a slight tilt of his head in Youngheum's direction. The slim, dark wolf got low to the ground before stealthily sneaking through the overgrown plants of the prairie. _Wolves like Youngheum are built for speed. He generally cuts off any escape._

Taemin remained quiet as he observed the sneaky way Youngheum creep closer. He was as silent and deadly as the night as he remained undetected. The omega was slight in frame, making it easy for him to remain hidden from the grazing herd. The pack remained still, though Taemin could sense their excitement.

Once Youngheum had made it relatively close to the herd, Kai looked towards Minhyung and Yukhei. There was no hesitation as the two younger wolves bolted off on strong legs before Kai followed from behind.

 _Why does the alpha go to the back?_ Taemin asked. _I thought Kai would be the main hunter._

 _He is,_ Haesbich agreed as the three wolves dashed through the brush, the bison looking up at the sudden noise. _Kai keeps an eye open to pick out the weakest one. Youngheum, Yukhei, and Minhyung are merely distracting and trying to get the herd to run. Kai is usually the one in charge of getting our kill secured. We go with his pick._

Taemin was amazed as he watched the pack ambush the herd. They were an intimidating sight to see, all teeth and claws as they closed in around the large beasts. The bison began to cluster up like Haesbich had explained. They formed a circle, doing their best to remain head to head with the wolves. Youngheum sprung out of his nearby hiding spot, swiftly darting in front of any stragglers trying to flee. 

Yukhei was nipping at the legs of some of the bison, his maw loudly snapping. He was quick to pull away when one would make to charge at him. Taemin could see Kai, stalking their prey, evaluating which was the weak link in the cluster.

 _The herd will eventually tire out and try to make their escape,_ Haesbich continued. _They always do. The main thing to remember is to never let a bison catch up to you. You get under those hooves and you're done._ Taemin watched as Yukhei and Minhyung continued to antagonize the herd, their muzzles getting in a few quick snaps before they would dart away.

 _We can move in closer. The herd will run the other way,_ Haesbich instructed. Taemin followed the grey beta, amber eyes never leaving the action on the field.

The bison seemed to be scattering, some fleeing that weren't stopped by Youngheum's quick lunges. As the herd thinned out, Taemin saw Kai take off.

 _Ah,_ Haesbich noted. _Target acquired._

Kai's body was fully stretched out as he ran, muscles visibly working beneath his black coat. He was in his element as he tailed a smaller bison, nipping at their hind legs. The bison stumbled, but persisted in trying to escape. Yukhei abandoned his current position to catch up to help aid Kai, attacking from behind at the opposite leg.

Youngheum and Minhyung fended off any of the bison that tried to approach their alphas, viciously snarling and snapping to get them to change their minds. Taemin had never seen the pack get aggressive. They were intimidating, all radiating a sense of power and ferocity.

 _We can join in,_ Haesbich instructed. _It's safe._

Taemin waited for the beta to take off first, before following. He quickly ran up next to Haesbich towards where Kai and Yukhei were. Kai took a deep bite into the hind leg of the bison, front paws slightly lifting while his hind lays dragged against the ground. The bison let out a painful bleat, stopping as it tried to buck Kai off to no avail.

Taemin could hear Kai's menacing growl as he dug his fangs in deeper, eyes ablaze. Kai was a wolf Taemin never wanted to cross. He was big and strong and absolutely ferocious. As a wolf, he was magnificent.

Kai eventually let up, allowing the bison to make a feeble attempt at escaping again. Youngheum swiftly slid in front of the beast, causing the bison to stumble on stunted and freeze from the sudden action. Haesbich caught up to the front left side of the beast, leaping and catching onto its front leg.

After that bite, it was game over. Yukhei and Kai dug their fangs into the thick meat of the hind legs while Minhyung flanked from the right side, biting into the other front leg.

 _Taemin, get the neck,_ Kai ordered. With the bison cornered with a wolf hanging off of each limb, the neck wasn't hard to latch onto. Taemin wasn't anticipating just how thick the mane of the bison was, his mouth full of bristly hair. He did his best to make quick work of the hair, ripping it out in thick tufts, before he could actually find skin. His fangs tore into the thick flesh. The coppery taste of blood was rich on his tongue as he shredded away tissue and vessels.

The sounds of heavy panting and skin tearing filled the air as the pack swiftly took down the bison. Taemin stepped back when he felt the lifeforce leave, the animal still. He licked the sticky, thick blood from his muzzle as he watched Kai ruthlessly rip into the belly of the massive beast. Minhyung and Youngheum flanked Taemin's sides, muzzles and chests glistening with the fresh blood from their kill.

 _Good job,_ Youngheum praised. _Now, we wait._

Youngheum was an omega just like Taemin. Although every wolf played a valuable part in the pack, there was an efficient order to split up the kill. Alphas went first, Kai taking what he wanted before Yukhei. Next would be the betas: Haesbich and Minhyung. Last would be the omegas: Youngheum and, finally, Taemin.

Taemin was honestly unbothered by the stringent hierarchy. He had no desire to create any scuffles within the pack. More than anything, he just wanted to belong. They had become his wolf family, his pack. 

Once Youngheum had taken his share, Taemin advanced towards the carcass. He ducked his head inside the wide opening, sniffing at what still remained. He snuck his muzzle between thick ribs, ripping at the cartilage and meat between the bones.

When he was satisfied, he pulled his head out. He was a mess of crimson, the blood sticking to his ears, muzzle, and front paws. He watched as Yukhei licked the blood from Youngheum's muzzle. The omega was obviously enjoying the grooming he received, the happy swish of his tail against the brush giving him away.

Taemin lifted a white paw up, licking at the mess. He'd rather clean himself off in a creek, but there were none nearby. His tongue would have to do for now.

Taemin hadn't even finished cleaning his first paw before Kai approached him. He flattened his ears to his head as he set his paw back down. He hoped he hadn't already broken some unspoken wolf rule. He had been trying _so hard_ to be good.

 _Here,_ Kai offered before leaning forwards. Taemin's body immediately tensed in surprise when he felt Kai's tongue licking at the blood matted on his ears. He was being _groomed?_ By the _alpha?_

Taemin allowed it to continue, not really knowing what else to do. He wasn't prepared for this sort of thing to happen. The alpha had seemed to keep his distance so far, as if letting Taemin know he was still on some sort of probation period.

Kai efficiently worked from right ear to left ear, the soft nibbles of his fangs against the sensitive skin of Taemin's ears oddly pleasant. He worked lower, repeatedly pressing his tongue against Taemin's bloodied muzzle. Taemin went cross eyed as he tried to watch the alpha clean him. His nose twitched when Kai lapped his tongue against his whiskers. Kai said nothing as he continued to clean up Taemin's mess.

Taemin looked over to Haesbich who was lovingly grooming Mark. His amber eyes met Taemin's across the body of their kill. Taemin could see the clear amusement behind them as he openly observed Kai so intimately clean Taemin.

When Kai was finished, Taemin shifted his weight unsurely from paw to paw. Was he expected to reciprocate? He wasn't used to this aspect of wolf life. Minhyung and Yukhei? Sure, they could be close with him; it was the same closeness they so often shared with Taeyong. A head alpha like Kai, though? That was something completely new and intimidating.

 _Can I…?_ Taemin asked, unsure. Kai took a seat, his bottom hitting the prairie floor. Even sitting, Kai was a large wolf. He was pure alpha, paws large and muscles defined. Taemin thought back to what Mark had revealed; that Taemin's wolf was undeniably meant to be an alpha as well. Did Kai see that in him, too?

 _Sure,_ was Kai's simple consent. Taemin leaned closer, carefully eyeing Kai's seated form. His coat was a midnight black, but Taemin could still make out where the fur seemed to cling together due to the wet, stickiness of blood.

Taemin lifted his muzzle up to the big, black ears atop Kai's head, tentatively licking against the blood smattered near the tip. Kai's ear flicked at the sensation, but he otherwise remained still, allowing Taemin to continue. It felt awkward due to his inexperience, but Taemin didn't stop. He thoroughly licked both of Kai's ears clean before staring down at his muzzle. 

Kai's amber eyes held a slight amusement behind them, as if somehow sensing Taemin was unsure and just seeing how far he would actually go. Was there a point that the alpha would stop him? If Taemin made a mistake would Kai tell him or would a scolding bite be the reprimand?

Either way, Taemin took this opportunity as a challenge, steeling his nerves before leaning in and licking at Kai's bloodied muzzle. The bison blood had nearly dried by this point, stubbornly sticking to the shorter hairs of the alpha's muzzle. As Taemin flattened his tongue to lick a little rougher, he realized just how oddly intimate this seemed. While they were packmates, he and Kai weren't exactly buddies. Kai offered him protection and Taemin gratefully did his best to stay out of trouble. This...seemed like trouble. Taemin didn't even want to know how Haesbich was reacting, the beta probably loving every bit of his discomfort.

Kai let out a quiet noise, the sound a deep timbre from within his chest. It didn't sound quite like a growl but more like...contentment. Taemin could nearly feel the vibration of Kai's chest from their close proximity. Being so close to his neck, Taemin caught a slight whiff of the alpha's unique scent. It was almost like a sweet smoke with an underlying…

_...an underlying mahogany._

Taemin froze, his tongue still pressed up against Kai's fur. His mind was instantly brought back to Jongin's house, more specifically, Jongin's large walk-in closet. He could remember the expensive smell that always seemed to follow the other man around: sweet cigar smoke and rich mahogany. He always smelled so manly and so alluring. Taemin could still remember the way Jongin sounded when he softly moaned against him as they recklessly made out, Baekhyun just downstairs. The rumble of Jongin's chest pressed up against Taemin's back…

Taemin took a step back, curiously looking up at Kai. He couldn't put an exact name to the emotion he was feeling at this revelation. It was something he had never felt before. It was some sort of odd hybrid of shock and relief, fear and...and something else entirely.

Kai appeared to be confused at the sudden stop to Taemin's ministrations. His large head slightly tilted in a way that seemed so characteristically canine.

 _...Jongin?_ Taemin quietly asked. He was hesitant to speak the name out loud. If he was wrong, the alpha would likely be either confused or offended - neither emotion was something he wanted to inspire. He held his breath, heart racing. 

Kai's glowing amber eyes flickered with realization.

Taemin hadn't seen Jongin since the suit incident. While he would be lying to himself if he said there wasn't a single part of their kiss he had enjoyed, it left him feeling confused. Confusion and lust were messy, complicated feelings. He didn't want messy or complicated anything. He flew an entire ocean away to leave feelings like those behind.

So, like any sane person would do, he had been trying his absolute hardest to completely avoid any mentions of the other male. He wanted to momentarily erase any existence of Jongin Kim for as long as he realistically could. Maybe if he ignored him long enough, that dangerous, fluttery feeling in his chest would go away. Lately, Taemin had a routine: go to work, come home, make dinner, go to sleep, and then repeat. Busy life meant no time for his mind to wander. 

He refused to acknowledge the fact that he seemed to completely lose his sanity in that moment in the closet. He still had trouble figuring out just what exactly possessed him to kiss Jongin. To be fair, the other man had started it, kissing and sucking at his neck. The whole situation was just...odd. 

Unfortunately, it also felt _so good._

 _Taemin,_ Kai returned, not denying Taemin's timid guess. 

Taemin didn't know how to react. The same person that fate seemed to be shoving at him was unknowingly the same alpha he had been trying to please these past months. Jongin must have known the whole time and yet didn't say a word. It was all too much to think about.

Taemin tucked his head down low, hurrying to hide near Haesbich who was almost done cleaning up Minhyung's cream coloured fur. He did his best to keep his distance from the alpha when the pack eventually headed back to the den, leaving behind the carcass for the scavengers to pick at.

For the remainder of the night, Taemin glued himself to Minhyung, the beta more than pleasantly surprised at the cuddles so willingly being offered up. Taemin breathed in his sweet, maple scent, letting the beta's calming smell soothe him. It reminded him of his homemade buttery morning pancakes with a kitchen full of his three favorite boys.

 _Everything alright?_ Minhyung asked, nudging at Taemin's shoulder with his snout.

 _Just...thinking…_ Taemin vaguely answered, laying his muzzle down on his paws. He was doing the opposite, actually. Trying his hardest to not think about anything.

 _Did anyone hear any news on the attacks?_ Kai asked from where he was perched upon his usual rock.

 _I did,_ Yukhei mentioned. _Youngheum and I overheard the cops talking about the case._

All ears were at attention at Yukhei's reveal.

 _The police think it might not be a wolf afterall,_ the brown alpha commented. _They're under the impression it might be a serial killer. While the bites and claw marks match a wolf's, the nature of the attacks don't add up to how wolves behave._

 _That's a relief,_ Haesbich sighed. _Hopefully they stick with the idea that it's a human and the hunting ban will stay in place. I'm curious though, why a serial killer?_

There was a beat of silence before Youngheum spoke up.

 _They said all the attacks have the same signature markings,_ he stated. _The same markings...they found on Hwasa._

Taemin had never heard of Hwasa before, but that name was obviously significant amongst the pack. Taemin could smell the sudden pungent, sour stench of stress and grief fill the air.

 _So then it must be EXO,_ Kai firmly stated.

 _Seems to be that way,_ Haesbich agreed.

 _We need to find out where they're hiding,_ Kai decided, his tone a little tight. Taemin could hear the thinly veiled anger beneath his words.

 _Something tells me their plan didn't end with Hwasa,_ Haesbich murmured.

 _If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get,_ Kai growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)


	7. Better Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back :)
> 
> Here we are at Chapter 7 - lucky or unlucky 7 depending on how you look at it.
> 
> This chapter had me hiding in my bed feeling miserable when I first wrote it out months ago. I am by no means good at action (or smut) and this has a lot of action. So, I have to thank my boyfriend for helping me sort out how to make a scene more engaging. He's a published author who writes almost strictly action/fantasy/sci-fi so he was a HUGE help (no, he doesn't know anything about k-pop aside from being able to recognize Wonho :)) I definitely learned a lot that I will take on for further chapters. I hope you guys enjoy my first action scene. Definitely not the last.
> 
> And, for those of you eyeing that faerie tag - welcome to the party! It only amps up from here.
> 
> Title from SuperM's "Monster" or "One Monster Infinity":
> 
> "I’m the one, better run, If you wit’ it, oh, then you’re done, done, done." - Mark (and Taeyong)
> 
> I hope you guys all enjoy, though there is some violence and mentions of blood. I'm not going to warn about where it starts and ends only since it is a pretty huge plot point and it's not hunting. So, just a fair warning that near the middle and end, there is violence.
> 
> Thank all of you who read, comment, subscribe, bookmark, tweet, retweet - you guys always amaze me and make me eager to get this finished. There are some scenes I really cannot wait to share with you all. Feel free to yell at me in the comments or on twitter or curious cat! I enjoy talking to you guys (even if I don't give out spoilers). Enjoy!
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)

"I feel silly."

Taemin tugged at the black tie that was wrapped around his neck. A tie _he_ had tied by himself. He and Taeyong had just finished getting ready, waiting for their respective dates to pick them up for the charity ball. Taemin wasn't exactly excited at the prospect of going to an event that seemed so upscale, but if it meant hopefully getting answers, he would do it.

Taeyong did a cursory once-over of his brother's appearance, eyes critical as they scanned down his body. Taemin's brows furrowed, not used to being openly scrutinized so intensely, especially by Taeyong. It was a bit unnerving.

"You look like you walked out of an editorial magazine," Taeyong eventually decided with a satisfied nod. When Taemin just gave him a blank stare, he rolled his eyes. "That's a _good_ thing. I promise."

Taemin let out a long-suffering sigh. Before he was able to attempt to further express his uncomfortable feelings into more words of complaint, the doorbell rang. Taeyong nearly _skipped_ to the door in his eager excitement.

"Yours or mine?" Taemin questioned, taking one final look at his appearance in the mirror. He could hear the tell-tale squeak of Taeyong swinging their front door open.

"Both!" He happily answered. Taeyong was excited to go out. Although he appeared shy at first, he seemed to generally fare better in social situations. It was a stark contrast to Taemin, who would rather be doing almost anything else than going to a "ball". However, this was his duty now as part of the pack. 

He, as much as everyone else, was on a very important mission tonight. They needed to find out as much dirt as they could about the recent murders. Any information was useful. The more details they got, the closer they would possibly be to figuring out the mystery of who the faces were behind EXO.

"Wow…" Taemin could hear Mark comment, awestruck. He turned away from the mirror before joining Taeyong at the open front doorway.

Mark and Baekhyun stood on the front porch, both betas dressed up in formal wear. It was interesting to see Mark out of the casual street clothes he normally wore when visiting their home and Baekhyun without his usual white lab coat. 

The traditional black and white suit Mark wore made him look much more mature and grown up. His features were still cute and boyish, but his body looked manly. His dress pants were black and neatly pressed, fitting him perfectly. Over a white button up, he wore a black suit coat with classic notched lapels. His outfit was completed with a skinny, black tie and silver cufflinks. While his look was timeless, Baekhyun took a completely different route. He looked blanketed in snow with how pure white his outfit was. His pants were a straight-legged white as was his button-down and suit coat. While something so loud would never catch Taemin's interest, his boss looked really good.

"You look…" Mark seemed to struggle for words as he looked at Taeyong with open admiration. Taeyong smiled, waiting patiently for his friend to gather his thoughts.

"You look beautiful," Baekhyun helpfully supplied. Taeyong's cheeks tinted pink at the unexpected compliment. Baekhyun smiled at Taeyong's reaction before nudging Mark in the ribs. "That's what Mark meant to say." Mark looked like he had just been jolted out of a dream state, blinking rapidly as if to clear his vision.

"Right," he agreed, clearing his throat. "Taeyong always looks beautiful, though." 

Taeyong let out a small, nervous giggle at the unexpected attention. Baekhyun's gaze lingered on Taeyong for just a moment longer before he turned his attention to Taemin. His lips quirked up in a smirk as he looked over Taemin's outfit.

"My, my," he commented. "You look like a vision." He met Taemin's eyes with pure mischievous glee. "I knew you'd look perfect in Jongin's suit. Fits you like a glove." 

Taemin tried to not let Baekhyun's words affect him. He was unsure of how much the beta had heard when he and Jongin had been pressed together. There was a wall between them, but the dentist _did_ have wolf hearing - and it's not like either one of them were making any effort to be quiet.

"Come, my beautiful date," Baekhyun said, offering his arm out for Taemin to take. Taemin humored him by linking their arms together before allowing Baekhyun to lead him to his silver SUV.

"Mark and I drove separate," he mentioned as he opened the passenger's door for Taemin. Taemin raised a brow at his boss before getting into the car.

"You're treating this like a very real date," he commented once Baekhyun had climbed into the driver's seat.

"This is a date," Baekhyun casually replied. "Maybe not a romantic date, but you are still my date, Taemin." He glanced up after fiddling with the radio. "And I always treat my dates nice." He winked before shifting out of park. 

Taemin huffed, turning his head towards the window to hide his startled blush from Baekhyun. His boss was too charming. At this point he was convinced it wasn't even a beta thing anymore, it was just a _Baekhyun_ thing.

They drove in a companionable silence, Baekhyun tapping out the beat to the current Jay-Z song that was drifting through the radio against his steering wheel while Taemin watched the city of Anchorage pass by through the window. It wasn't until they paused at a red light that the dentist finally spoke up.

"You know, I don't think a single one of us enjoys the charity ball," he mentioned. "It's pretty boring. Sure, the money raised goes towards some programs that help the community which is great, but none of these old money families really care much about the cause, not really anyways. It's like some weird contest to see who can out-buy who. It's pretty tasteless." 

Taemin turned his head to look at Baekhyun's profile. He didn't have much experience with charity events or balls of any sort. Those were only things he heard of in passing, never anything he would ever get to experience. Until now.

"You love people," Taemin pointed out. Baekhyun's lips curved into a wry smile as he kept his eyes trained on the road.

"Does it seem that way?" He quietly asked. "I guess sometimes I do. I love my patients; most of them are like family at this point. I love our pack, obviously. They _are_ family. That includes you and Taeyong, too." 

Taemin had never paused to consider that in a weird, human way, his younger brother was also pack. The way Taemin, Mark, _and_ Lucas protected Taeyong was exactly how the pack would protect any of their own.

"As for others," Baekhyun continued. "I really don't care one way or another. I like to think I'm kind and courteous to everyone I meet, but humans don't always give that kindness back. If you care too much, you'll always end up disappointed."

Taemin couldn't agree more. He had seen it first hand back home. Los Angeles was a wonderful place, but at the same time, a truly horrible place. He didn't miss struggling to make ends meet and not knowing if he would live to see another day. People were people. Unfortunately there were some desperate enough to use and hurt others in order to succeed. Awful, but true. He was surprised that someone who seemed like an eternal optimist such as Baekhyun would agree. The beta was full of surprises.

"This year is different though," Baekhyun continued when Taemin remained silent. "We have a goal in mind. We need to sniff out any possible leads on these murders. People of privilege talk about these sorts of things. A lot of time if you can charm them or get them drunk enough on champagne, they're more than happy to spill all the gossip they know."

"I'm not sure I'm really all that good at charming strangers," Taemin muttered. Baekhyun let out a short chuckle.

"Oh, Taemin of course you are. My patients adore you and Byulyi. Why do you think I keep you around?" He asked.

"Because the pack needed to keep an eye on me," Taemin bitterly replied. "And because I'm apparently 'too cute'." He added, quoting his boss.

"Okay, that's fair," Baekhyun said. "But if you were terrible at your job, I wouldn't keep you around. Byulyi likes you, too."

"Byulyi likes everyone," Taemin scoffed.

"Just take the compliment!" Baekhyun said with an exasperated, breathy chuckle. "Just be your lovely self. It's a group effort here anyways. _Someone_ is bound to figure something out."

There was another moment of silence before Taemin turned, placing his hand on Baekhyun's forearm.

"Thank you," he quietly said. Baekhyun briefly took his eyes off the road to look down at the gentle hand placed on his arm before looking up at Taemin.

"For what?" He asked.

"For this," Taemin answered. "For everything." Baekhyun's eyes were back on the road but his smile was fond.

"We're friends, Taemin," he simply stated. "We're pack."

***

Taemin wasn't quite sure what he was expecting when he had been told about this charity ball. Aside from home, work, the grocery store, and the occasional visit to Jongin's, Taemin hadn't seen much of town; there had never been a reason for him to. 

The charity ball was held in the middle of the town square at the old city hall. It was just starting to get dark outside, the sky a canvas of varying shades of blues. The building had an _actual_ red carpet rolled out that led up to the open double doors of the building. Lights lined the carpeted walkway on each side.

"Isn't this a bit... _much?"_ Taemin asked when Baekhyun eventually found a parking spot in the back lot.

"Oh, absolutely," he easily agreed. "It's a huge waste of money. Ready to go inside?"

Taemin couldn't help but chuckle at Baekhyun's antics, his nerves slowly bleeding out. For a nervous wreck like himself, there was probably nothing better than having a beta as his date for the night. Both Mark and Baekhyun made everything seem so easy and carefree, even if it was only for a few moments.

"Do I really have a choice?" Taemin joked. Baekhyun pretended to think before shaking his head.

"Nope, not really," he said with a smile. "Come be my arm candy."

Taemin laughed again as they got out of the SUV, accepting Baekhyun's offered arm. He could smell the barest hint of honey and lavender and instantly felt a welcome calmness wash over him.

They entered the town hall without too much of a fuss, some guests casually drinking flutes of champagne and socializing out front. Taemin was grateful he had Baekhyun to lead him around, weaving in and out between groups of people.

"Lucas!" Baekhyun called out before dragging Taemin along by the arm. Taemin looked up to spot Lucas along with Ten. Their size difference was almost laughable. Where Lucas was tall and broad, Ten was short and slender. Even though they physically looked like opposites, they had obviously coordinated their outfits, both in simple black suits that seemed to fit perfectly.

Lucas smiled before waving at Baekhyun. Ten's eyes were examining Taemin closely. Taemin had only met Ten once, the waiter saving him from Jongin's dangerously prying questions. Other than that, Ten was an enigma.

"Black and white theme," Lucas said with a nod. "I like it. You both look good."

"That's one of Jongin's McQueens," Ten stated. His dark eyes flickered from Taemin's outfit to his eyes. "Good choice."

"I picked it out," Baekhyun proudly preened. Ten rolled his eyes.

"I really shouldn't be surprised," he muttered.

"Speaking of Jongin," Baekhyun stated, ignoring Ten's snarky comment. "Where is he?" Taemin felt the skin of his arms prickle at the mention of Jongin. He had done his absolute best to avoid him both since _The Kiss_ and since Taemin figured out Jongin was also Kai, the alpha of their pack. He had compartmentalized any feelings he had on those two points, fully intending to deal with them later. So far, later hadn't come yet. Taemin was beginning to doubt it ever would.

"He's over talking to Wheein, I believe," Ten replied. "Are Mark and Taeyong here yet?"

"They left just after we did," Taemin answered. "They should be here soon."

Ten nodded before looking up at Lucas. He tugged lightly on the arm of his suit coat.

"Xuxi," he asked. "Can you get me some water? It's kind of stuffy in here." 

_Xuxi?_ Taemin wondered, unfamiliar with the nickname. Lucas didn't even bat an eye at the request, affectionately patting Ten on his lower back.

"Sure," he easily agreed. "I'll be right back." With that, Lucas was off, weaving through the many fancily dressed men and women.

"You two look _cute,"_ Baekhyun commented. Ten glared daggers at the dentist.

"Shut up," he hissed in annoyance. "I'm his date in the same way Taemin is yours and Taeyong is Mark's." Baekhyun simply grinned, Ten's attitude not bothering him in the slightest.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, _Tennie,"_ he teasingly cooed. Taemin's brows rose in surprise when he saw Ten's cheeks flush. "Oh look! There's Mark and Taeyong!" Baekhyun waved at the two young boys from across the room, catching Taeyong's eye. 

Taeyong tugged at Mark's arm, getting his attention before pointing in their general direction. Mark took notice and gave a small wave before heading over.

"So Mark Lee can clean up nicely," Ten quipped as he eyed Mark and Taeyong.

"Taeyong does, too," Mark added.

"Oh, I knew Taeyong would," Ten said looking at Taeyong. "He's adorable. Like a mini Taemin."

"Who's a mini Taemin?" Lucas asked, a glass of water held in each hand. He handed one to Ten who smiled in thanks.

"Taeyong is," Ten answered before taking a long drink from the glass.

"Oh, one-hundred percent," Lucas immediately agreed. Taemin rubbed at his temples before sending his younger brother an apologetic look. This was their friend group now; a mixture of wolves and humans in a seemingly endless competition to humiliate the others.

"Let's go find Jongin," Baekhyun whispered in Taemin's ear as the pack continued to make small talk. Taemin trained his facial features to stay neutral even though finding Jongin was the last thing he wanted to do. "He deserves to see how nice you look in his suit."

"Didn't he _already_ see it?" Taemin muttered as Baekhyun dragged him away by their linked arms.

"He saw the trial. This is the _full effect,"_ Baekhyun gleefully clarified. His boss found way too much fun in embarrassing Taemin.

It didn't take long to find Jongin. The anchor was chatting with his co-host, Wheein, with a smile on his handsome face. They were laughing over something, Wheein looking stunning in a long, sparkling red dress. Taemin took notice of the woman next to her, a blonde in a floor length black gown with a daring slit showing off a lean leg. Wheein had a hand placed delicately on the blonde's forearm as she laughed at something Jongin said.

Jongin looked as handsome as ever, in a simple black suit. His undershirt was black like Taemin's, but he had a few buttons open, giving a tease of tan skin. Taemin felt woozy at the sight. All he could think of was their kiss - the one thing he was trying to avoid thinking about. His legs were tensed, wanting to desperately turn and run from the other man.

"We really shouldn't interrupt," he hurriedly said in an attempt to deter Baekhyun. "He looks busy." Honestly Jongin and Wheein looked cozy. For whatever reason, their closeness made him uncomfortable.

"Nonsense," Baekhyun huffed. "He sees Wheein almost every day and I'm sure her girlfriend doesn't mind."

Taemin blinked. _Girlfriend?_

"Jongin!" Baekhyun called out as he neared. Jongin turned, a smile still on his face at hearing Baekhyun. His smile faded when he saw where Baekhyun and Taemin were connected at the elbows.

"Hey Baek, Taemin," Jongin politely greeted. "You guys look...good."

Taemin didn't miss the way Wheein was studying Jongin's features as he spoke, a little knowing smile on her lips and one eyebrow cocked in amusement. He wondered what she knew that he didn't.

"Of course we do," Baekhyun said with a smile. He turned to look at Wheein and the blonde stranger by her side.

"It's nice to see you outside of the office, Wheein," Baekhyun politely stated. "You and Yongsun both look stunning tonight."

Wheein let out a pleased laugh before playfully punching Baekhyun in the arm.

"You don't have an off-switch, do you?" She teased with the familiarity of an old friend.

"He never has," Jongin supplied with a roll of his eyes. He met Taemin's eye for a split second before Taemin quickly turned his head away to focus his attention on the two women in front of him.

"It's part of my nature," Baekhyun said with a shrug. _He wasn't lying,_ Taemin wryly thought to himself. As if Baekhyun could hear him, the dentist tugged on Taemin's arm. "Wheein, Yongsun, this is my date for the night, Taemin."

Taemin dislodged his arm out from Baekhyun’s to politely extend his hand out for Wheein to shake. She took his hand in her much smaller one, giggling.

"Oh, I know who he is," Wheein smartly remarked. Her hand was delicate with manicured nails that was a stark contrast to her firm, strong handshake. "Jongin talks about you."

"He does?" Taemin asked in surprise. "What does he say?"

"Oh yes, Wheein," Baekhyun eagerly agreed, mischievous glee obvious on his face. "Please tell us what Jongin says about my lovely receptionist."

Wheein looked up at Jongin, as if asking permission. Taemin bravely chanced another look at Jongin. His dark eyes were wide with horror, cheeks red. He gave Wheein a small, almost desperate shake of his head.

"He just says Taemin is very nice," Wheein said with a grin. 

"You're holding back," Baekhyun accused. Wheein stuck her tongue out at him before her attention was back on Taemin.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Taemin," she stated. "Jongin was right when he said you were a looker."

"Ah ha!" Baekhyun exclaimed. "I _knew_ there was more blackmail material you were holding back!” 

Taemin’s cheeks were positively _burning._ Against his better judgement, he looked over to Jongin who was busy running a tired hand down his equally flushed face. Jongin said he was a looker? Maybe that was just Wheein’s rephrasing, but the fact still remained: Jongin, possibly objectively, considered Taemin to be attractive. That added another layer to the already confusing mess that had become his relationship with the alpha. Great.

"This is my girlfriend, Yongsun," Wheein introduced after dropping Taemin's hand from her firm grip. Yongsun appeared to be a little more reserved than Wheein was, shyly offering a smile and a hand for Taemin to shake.

"It's nice to meet you," Taemin said and felt that he genuinely meant it. Jongin and Wheein were known for their great chemistry on air and sometimes he wondered if there were more feelings behind their playful camaraderie. Luckily, Wheein seemed to be very much involved.

Taemin shook his head. He really shouldn't be paranoid. Jongin wouldn't have kissed him if he was in a relationship. Actually, Taemin still wasn't sure just why Jongin had kissed him in the first place.

"How has the night been so far?" Baekhyun asked Jongin, a pointed look in his eyes. Taemin watched as Jongin tilted his chin up just a fraction in subtle understanding, his embarrassment quickly gone.

"Same as every year," he casually replied. "The mayor and his wife are here, chief of the Anchorage police, some lawyers and doctors," he listed. "You know, the usual."

Taemin looked between the two males as they seemed to have a brief, silent conversation between them. He wondered if that was a wolf thing or just something formed from a lifelong friendship. Sometimes Mark and Lucas appeared to do the same thing.

"Well, it was nice seeing you all," Baekhyun eventually said, one of his charming white smiles in place. "If you'll excuse my date and I, we have a few more people to greet before the auction. Hopefully we will see you later." There was a hand on the small of Taemin's back, guiding him away from the trio.

"See you later," Wheein said. Taemin offered her and her date a small smile and wave before looking at Jongin. He was already looking at Taemin, lips drawn into a thin line and an unreadable emotion in his eyes. When he met Taemin's gaze, he offered one of his fake television smiles, but his eyes still held that unfamiliar look. What was he thinking? Taemin wanted to know, but at the same time wanted to avoid the messy conversation that was sure to unfold if he got too curious.

Taemin allowed Baekhyun to lead him away, chest feeling a little tight and uncomfortable. The air between Jongin and himself still felt awkward. Really, why wouldn't it? The last time they had seen each other as humans they had been pressed up against each other, passionately tongue tied with no explanation as to why. Then during the last full moon, Taemin received the shock of his life when he found that Jongin was Kai, the head alpha of the pack he had joined.

The same alpha that was suspicious of Taemin's innocence. 

He could taste the sourness of hurt and disappointment on his tongue when he thought about it. He thought he and Jongin had previously been on good terms. Why did Jongin doubt him?

"You're thinking very loudly," Baekhyun murmured as he led Taemin to the bar. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly," Taemin sighed. "I guess...I just have a lot of things on my mind lately." Baekhyun hummed in response.

"You know what fixes that?" He asked with a smile. Taemin turned to look at him expectantly. "Alcohol."

"Aren't we supposed to be working?" Taemin asked with a raised brow. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"All work and no play makes for a really long, boring night," he tutted. "Besides, one drink won't hurt. You need to loosen up, Taem."

While normally Taemin would argue with any of Baekhyun's suggestions, he kept his mouth shut this time. Maybe alcohol wasn't the worst idea. He was here with his friends and safe on the arm of a beta. One drink should be okay.

Baekhyun looked at Taemin, curiously observing his lack of protest. Taemin offered his silence as his form of consent.

"Alright," Baekhyun nodded in understanding. "What do you want?"

"I'll have whatever you're having," Taemin responded with a shrug. Baekhyun gave his lower back a soft pat before his hand disappeared. When he stepped up to the bar to order, Taemin took a moment to look around the large hall. It really was too fancy.

The town hall was made up to look like a proper banquet hall. The wood flooring was clean and freshly polished while an opulent, golden chandelier cast a warm glow on the guests all dressed up in suits and gowns. There was a long table near the entryway displaying the items to be auctioned off later that night. Next to each item was a small description of which organization the funds were going to and the mission statement of each organization. The rest of the hall was filled with circular tables all covered in pristine, white tablecloths. Taemin had never seen anything quite like it before.

"That table is ours," Baekhyun said, interrupting Taemin's observation of such a new experience. He pointed at one of the round tables near the back wall before offering a glass of wine up for Taemin to take. The liquor inside was clear with a pale orange tint.

"What's this?" Taemin asked, accepting the glass and taking a small sniff. It didn’t have the strong stench of alcohol he was used to smelling. It actually smelled pleasant.

"Peach moscato," Baekhyun responded, taking a sip from his own glass. "It's sweet."

Taemin took a small sip and found that his boss was right. It was lighter than he expected with just a slight hint of peach. He wasn't a big fan of alcohol, but his nerves were too high and his thoughts too scrambled to really argue when it was offered to him.

"There's someone in particular I want to talk to," Baekhyun said, leaning in close to Taemin's ear. "Jongin said the mayor and his wife are here. Mr. and Mrs. Chong are both clients of mine at the office. I'm sure with a little sweet talking, we might be able to get a little bit of gossip from them."

"The mayor has loose lips?" Taemin quietly asked before taking another delicate sip of the wine.

"There's an open bar," Baekhyun mentioned with a shrug before grinning. "And his wife is quite the cougar. I'm sure she'd open right up with your good looks."

Taemin flushed and shoved at the dentist's arm. He glared as Baekhyun loudly chuckled at his response.

"What?" He asked. "If she makes passes at me when she comes in, she's bound to love you."

"She flirts with you?" Taemin asked with a wrinkle of his nose. Baekhyun nodded.

"Oh, definitely," he answered. "I politely brush her off. I have no interest in married women. Wolves are very loyal, you know. We mate for life, typically." 

Against his better judgement, Taemin's eyes drifted, spotting Jongin talking with two other men instead of Wheein and Yongsun. He had a glass of deep red wine in his hand, face serious as he was listening intently to what one of the men was saying.

"That's one of the medical examiners of the city hospital," Baekhyun whispered into Taemin's ear, eyes following Taemin’s gaze. "Jongin has worked with him in the past when getting information for the news segments he covers on some of the more high profile deaths around town. They’re on pretty friendly terms." 

Taemin swallowed, watching the way Jongin responded. He used his empty hand to gesture as he spoke, body language open as he leaned slightly closer to the doctor. Their conversation seemed intense. Taemin so badly wished he had enhanced hearing like the rest of the pack.

"What are they talking about?" He curiously asked, eyes not moving from the trio.

Baekhyun seemed to pause, most likely listening in. After a moment, he quietly hummed.

"They're going over some of the details of what they found on the bodies," he revealed. "That doctor is the same one who was assigned to do the autopsy of Hyejin.”

Taemin’s eyes widened before tearing his eyes away from Jongin to look at Baekhyun. He had momentarily forgotten about the death of Jongin’s fiancee. He still couldn’t believe Jongin had gone through something that awful. She was brutally murdered on their land, too. It was then that something in Taemin’s mind clicked.

During the last full moon, Youngheum had mentioned something after their hunt:

 _They said all the attacks have the same signature markings,_ he stated. _The same markings...they found on Hwasa._

The name Hwasa. While Taemin had never heard it before, the grief and sorrow that had fallen over the pack was unmistakable. Kai had mentioned to Taemin during their one-on-one conversation that EXO had killed his mate. Hwasa must have been Kai’s mate which meant that…

“Hyejin was Hwasa,” Taemin murmured quietly. Baekhyun paused, his posture a bit more stiff and stoic.

“Yes,” he whispered with a curt nod. Honestly, Taemin hadn’t expected an actual reply; he was merely thinking out loud. Despite his mixed emotions regarding Jongin, Hyejin had been Lucas’s older sister. As he lined up some of the pieces of the myriad of mysteries around town, Taemin was more determined than ever to find answers tonight. Lucas, Jongin, and the rest of the pack deserved to have peace. _Hyejin_ deserved peace.

“Let’s go talk to this mayor,” Taemin said, straightening out his shoulders and holding his head up high. “Let’s do this, Baekhyun.”

Slowly a small smile spread onto what was once a grim line on Baekhyun’s face. He raised his wine glass up to clink it gently against the one held in Taemin’s hand. They both took a sip before Baekhyun’s free hand was slipping back down to Taemin’s lower back.

“Alright,” he agreed. “Let me lead the way.”

***

Mark and Taeyong hung around Lucas and Ten for a bit longer. They were trying to scope out any potential people they could unsuspiciously mingle with. Mark had to be careful. With having Taeyong as his date, he had to conceal what he was actually here to accomplish tonight. He wasn’t sure what his date knew - if he knew anything at all. While having the human as his date brought on a bit of a challenge, Mark felt wrong leaving Taeyong out of this event. After those wolves postured at school, Mark refused to leave Taeyong alone and unprotected. What would have happened if he and Lucas hadn’t been there that afternoon? Taeyong was his friend and unknowingly pack, even as a human.

After a few minutes, Lucas and Ten excused themselves. Ten’s dark eyes had locked onto something on the other side of the room and he was quickly tugging Lucas along with him. Mark knew that look very well. Ten had set his sights on a target. 

Baekhyun and Taemin were in the midst of a conversation between the Mayor and his wife. The couple were both clients of Baekhyun’s at the dental office. Mark had spied Jongin heading to the bar earlier to grab a drink for himself before engaging with the medical examiner. That left Mark and Taeyong alone together. Maybe Mark could walk the perimeter of the mingling guests. With his enhanced hearing, maybe he could possibly pick up any conversations of interest. Taeyong would be none the wiser.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Mark asked after eyeing Jongin waving down the bartender across the crowded room. Taeyong shook his head.

"No thank you," he politely declined. "How many people do you actually know here?"

Mark hummed as his eyes traveled across the guests. Most of them were the typical high profile residents of Anchorage that appeared at this event every year: government officials, couples with old or new money, local doctors, newscasters, law enforcement...it was all the same. Well, _almost._

Mark squinted, looking again at the open bar. There was an unfamiliar, young man sitting alone. He looked like he was maybe in his late twenties or early thirties, but that didn't deter from his obvious handsomeness. The man’s eyes were catlike, dark and lifted up at the outer corners paired with lips that were small but pouty. Mark was sure he would remember someone with such a unique set of features.

"Uh," Mark eloquently answered Taeyong's earlier question, tearing his eyes away from the attractive stranger to look back to his friend. "It's pretty much the same group as last year." 

With what felt like a magnetic pull, Mark found his eyes drifting back towards the mysterious stranger at the bar. He watched as the man hopped down off his tall barstool on wobbly legs, stumbling away. Mark's brows furrowed at the sight. He must have had too much to drink.

"Something wrong?" Taeyong asked, noticing Mark's obviously distracted state.

"Huh?" Mark asked, looking back at his friend. Taeyong just raised a concerned brow. "No, just that guy...he looks a little wasted. I hope he's okay."

Mark chanced another look at the stranger. He was tripping and stumbling as he headed in the direction of the restrooms. Taeyong turned his head to follow Mark’s gaze. Mark didn't know this stranger, but he knew what it looked like when someone was in trouble. He felt his tender heart hurt. This man was so vulnerable…

"Hey, I'm just gonna go make sure that guy is okay," Mark told Taeyong, gently patting his upper arm. "I'll be right back."

"Mark?" Taeyong called out in concern, but Mark was already darting off towards the men’s restroom.

When Mark entered the fancy restroom, his ears were greeted to the sounds of heavy breathing followed by a pained groan.

"Hello?" Mark tentatively called out, his voice echoing off the walls. Other than the sounds of laboured pants, the restroom was silent. 

Cautiously, Mark took a few steps further into the restroom, his dress shoes clicking against the shiny tile. All of the black stall doors were open except the handicapped stall pressed up against the furthest wall. Mark bent down low and was able to spot a pair of legs on the ground. From the way the legs and feet were positioned, their owner must have been slumped against the stall wall.

"Hello?" Mark tried again after standing back to his full height. "Are you okay?" All that answered him was another pained groan. 

Mark sighed before heading down towards that last stall. He gave a slight rap of his knuckles against the cool metal door. As he knocked, the door slightly cracked open. Apparently it's occupant didn't lock the stall before deciding to settle down on the floor. Slowly, Mark pushed the stall door fully open.

The young stranger from the bar was laying on the restroom floor. His legs were bent beneath him while his head was lolled back against one of the stall walls just as Mark had predicted. One of his cheeks was pressed up against the cool, black metal of the stall wall while his eyes were closed. His face may have a thin sheet of sweat on it, but he was still undeniably handsome. Slowly, his dark, feline eyes blinked open, peering curiously up at Mark.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mark asked. This scene was something he would expect to find at university, not a fancy charity ball. The stranger closed his eyes before attempting to stand up. His body dangerously quivered from the effort.

"Woah, hold on!" Mark advised, quickly diving further into the stall. He crouched down using one hand to support behind the stranger's shoulders, the other hand up under one of his armpits. Mark was able to help hoist him into a somewhat standing position. The stranger opened his glassy eyes again.

"Strong," he quietly commented. Mark's cheeks heated up in embarrassment at the compliment. Even as a beta, he was stronger than the average human. It hadn't taken much effort on his part to hoist the slender man up.

"Uh…" Mark wasn't sure what to do in a situation such as this. "Here, how about we get you to a sink?" 

Carefully, Mark helped the man to the black, marble countertops that housed the restroom sinks. Their knobs and faucets were made from a gaudy gold while a giant mirror lined the wall in front of them. Mark turned one of the gold knobs, cold water pouring out from the tap.

"Thank you," the man said, cupping his hands beneath the cool water before lifting them to his lips, carefully drinking. Mark simply watched, praying this guy wouldn't aspirate while under his watch.

"It's no problem," Mark assured. After a moment his curiosity got the best of him and he couldn’t help but to ask, "What's your name?" The man paused as he swallowed before training those unique eyes back onto Mark's face reflected in the large mirror in front of them.

"Minseok," he answered. Mark had never heard of any Minseok in Anchorage before. Maybe he was new money or someone’s date?

"I'm Mark," Mark introduced. "Seriously, are you okay? I saw you stumbling and I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." Minseok hummed, his body pressed up against Mark's side for support.

"I'm okay," he quietly commented. "I think I just drank a little too much." He let out a quiet sigh. "I'm actually a little nauseous. This bathroom is too stuffy." Mark frowned when Miseok closed his eyes with a soft grimace.

"Do you...maybe want some fresh air?" He hesitantly asked. He didn't want Minseok to throw up all over him. He didn’t exactly bring a back-up suit and still had the rest of the night to get through. 

"That might help," Minseok agreed. "You really don't mind?" 

Mark thought about his situation. Taeyong had the rest of the pack back at the ball, he should be okay. Taeyong was a very caring person. Mark would bet Taeyong would do the same thing if he was in Mark's current situation.

"I can spare a few minutes," Mark decided. Minseok gave him a small smile.

"You're so sweet," he sighed. "I'd really appreciate that." Mark allowed Minseok to lean his weight against him before guiding them out of the restroom. There was a set of glass double doors just beside the short hallway of the restrooms. The doors lead out to the enormous, manicured lawn of the property. The landscape was bordered with thick woods complete with an entrance to the hiking trails. When the weather was warmer, it was a popular spot for residents to hike through, the woods spreading far.

Without even a backwards glance at the party, Mark helped Minseok through the double doors. It was dark outside, the evening air brisk and slightly chilly on his skin. Despite being fully covered, Mark shivered at the sudden difference in temperature. Winter was coming quickly.

Once the double doors closed behind them, the noise from the ball behind them was significantly muffled. It was quiet enough for Mark to hear the crickets chirping in their nighttime orchestra. Soon the frost would come and nights would be silent as most woodland creatures hibernated for the season. Mark continued to walk with Minseok several paces, hoping he was sobering up with assistance from the chilly air.

"How's that?" Mark eventually asked, releasing Minseok from his grip when he was sure the other man wouldn’t fall over. "Are you feeling any better?" Minseok nodded.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice sounding more alert and sober than it had just mere moments ago. Mark's head tilted in curiosity. Come to think of it, now that it was just the two of them, he couldn't smell any alcohol on the other man at all. "Thanks, Mark. Betas are always so sweet."

Mark's head snapped to the right to look at Minseok. _Beta?_ He thought. _How did he - ?_

Minseok's dark eyes were now a glowing amber, his smile beautiful but sinister as he looked up at Mark. Before Mark could utter any sort of question, Minseok was sinking low to the ground.

What was once a handsome man was now a massive, snarling wolf. His suit was left in a pile on the ground, barely concealing huge paws. His coat was pure black, hot breath misting as it hit the cool air. Mark made to move, but the wolf was quicker. He jumped up, front paws sending Mark tumbling hard to the ground.

Mark grunted when his bottom roughly hit the grassy earth. The wolf slowly advanced, growling low and menacing.

"Good job, Minseok," a voice opposite of Mark sounded. "You got him." 

Mark kicked at the wolf in vain before craning his neck towards the direction of the new voice. 

The praise came from a new stranger. He was dressed far more casual than the formal attire of the ball guests, wearing a basic shirt and jeans. He mockingly clapped his hands at the sight in front of him.

"Mark, you really made this too easy," he sighed. "You betas, always so trustworthy and gullible. Chanyeol and Jongdae told us you'd be the easiest target. Looks like my boys were right."

Chanyeol and Jongdae? Mark had to struggle to remember where he knew those names from.

_"Aw, look Jongdae," the wolf goaded. "The puppy is angry." The other wolf, presumably Jongdae, smiled in amusement._

_"This one's got a short fuse, Chanyeol," he commented. "Better put those eyes away, Pup. Wouldn't want to alert the humans."_

College. _Of course._ Those were the names of the two wolves who had tried to get Lucas to snap. Mark was breathing heavy, his adrenaline spiking. He could feel the fear course through his veins as the pieces started to grimly line up. These two men were wolves as well. Werewolves.

Mark couldn't wrap his head around the idea. Wolves _always_ had a scent. He didn't smell _anything._ He didn't have any more time to try and figure out what was going on as this new stranger gave out an order.

"Minseok," he said, eyes flashing amber and voice getting deeper. "Get him."

Before Mark could react, Minseok lunged, his jaw snapping at Mark's ankle. It was the closest body part he could reach. Mark cried out in pain as he felt the razor sharp fangs sink into his flesh.

"Ah!" Mark gasped. The pain shot up the nerves in his leg, pain white hot. _"Fuck!"_

Mark wasn't one to swear, but the pain was so sharp and unexpected. He had tussled with his pack mates before, especially as pups, but he had never been bitten with intent to maim.

_Or kill._

Mark kicked out again, trying to shake Minseok off of his ankle. The wolf only growled in annoyance, Mark's struggle only causing the skin of his ankle to tear further against sharp fangs.

"Stop struggling," the stranger said, dropping his arms from where they were crossed in front of his broad chest. "If you behave, we'll try to make this quick."

Minseok released his ankle, but Mark barely noticed. He watched in horror as the stranger who was biped soon shivered, body morphing until he was on all fours. Amber eyes stared out from a hulking, dark brown body.

Mark chanced a look down at his shredded ankle, an alarming amount of wet blood dripping onto the grass from the sharp, deep bite Minseok had delivered. Both wolves were slowly advancing, growling low in their chests.

There wasn’t enough time to grab any of the pack, the doors too far away. Even if he did, he would cause a scene with his bloodied ankle and obvious distress. Mark did the only other option he could think of: he shifted into his wolf, Minhyung. 

He barely registered the sound of his suit ripping from his body before he was off like a bullet, running past the two larger wolves and into the nearby forest. He bit back a howl of pain as his injured ankle repeatedly met the ground as he ran. Mark had escaped wolves before, he could do it again. 

He _had_ to do it again.

***

Lucas frowned. Tonight was supposed to be going so well. Ten had agreed to be his date (even if it was strictly platonic), all of his pack was present, and there was free food and alcohol.

All in all, it had all the makings for a great night. It _was_ a great night until Taeyong came up to him, explaining that Mark had run off to go check on some drunk guest earlier and still hadn’t come out of the restrooms. Mark was sweet. _Too sweet._ It would be like Mark to go and check on some poor drunk.

When Taeyong had tugged on Lucas's suit sleeve forty minutes later, he frowned. Taeyong looked worried, big eyes shiny with concern.

"Mark hasn't come back yet," he sighed. "It's been a while." Lucas looked to Ten at his side. Ten simply rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Mark Lee," he playfully sighed. "Guess we should go make sure he's okay." If Ten wasn't worried, then Lucas wasn't either. Mark had probably gotten stuck nursing the stranger, simply losing track of time during his act of selfless kindness. 

"Come on," Lucas stated, tugging Taeyong along. "Let's go find Taemin first."

It didn't take long, Taemin's platinum hair and Baekhyun’s silver hair easily sticking out against the crowd. Lucas promptly headed over, gently pushing Taeyong in his older brother's direction. Baekhyun was schmoozing with some high profile guests while Taemin looked bored out of his mind. Taemin instantly straightened up when he saw his younger brother.

"What's wrong?" He immediately asked, looking over Taeyong for any obvious signs of harm.

"Mark went to go check on some guy who looked pretty drunk," Taeyong explained. "But that was forty minutes ago." Taemin frowned before extending a protective arm out, tucking Taeyong up against his side. 

Baekhyun had just excused himself from his conversation, coming over to where Taemin and Taeyong stood.

"I see we have company," he said as he eyed Taeyong before looking over at the addition of Lucas and Ten.

"We're going to go check on Mark," Ten explained. "Apparently he was playing good samaritan and never came back."

"Ah, that's fine," Baekhyun casually stated, just as calm as Ten was. "I don't mind having two dates for a bit."

"I'm sure you don't," Ten mumbled, low enough so Taeyong and Taemin wouldn't hear, but Baekhyun and his wolf hearing could.

"TenCas has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Baekhyun shot back. "Or do you prefer the name LuTen?" Ten growled in irritation before grabbing Lucas's arm and forcefully dragging him off towards the restrooms.

"I hate him," Ten grumbled. Lucas knew Ten was all bark and no bite. Unless they were hunting. Then he was _all_ bite.

"I don't know," Lucas thoughtfully commented. "I think I kinda like LuTen more. My name comes first." Ten paused, looking up at Lucas. He looked like he wanted to say something, his face soft but torn. Just as quickly as the expression appeared, however, it vanished. Ten’s face returned to its usual mask of neutrality.

"Let's find Markie," Ten said instead, leading the way. Lucas made sure to open the door of the men's restroom for the omega.

The restroom was eerily quiet. There were no sounds of toilets flushing or running water. It was completely empty. Ten lifted his nose up, sniffing at the air.

"Mark was definitely here," he mumbled, brows knitting together in confusion. Lucas sniffed the air as well. Among the underlying smells of stagnant toilet water, bleach, and air spray he could faintly smell Mark's sweet, maple scent. It always had Lucas craving pecan waffles. However, it was much less appealing mixed in with the smells of a restroom, he was quick to discover.

"That's weird," Ten murmured. "Where would he have gone?" Lucas frowned. It wasn't like his best friend to just disappear, especially with a total stranger. Something didn't quite add up. He felt the skin on his arms tingle, a feeling of unease brewing in his chest.

"I'm gonna scent him," Ten stated, lifting his nose back up to the air. There was no more humor from Ten, the omega starting to look concerned. Ten and Jongin were, by far, the most skilled scenters of the pack. They were the ones always checking the perimeters of their territory when the pack met up beneath a full moon. If there was any member of the pack to find someone and find them quick, it would be Ten.

The tip of Ten's button nose slightly wiggled as he continued to sniff at the air. His legs were soon leading him out of the restroom. Lucas was quick to follow. Ten's steps seemed to pick up in speed as he followed Mark's scent to the nearby double doors.

"That's not good," he darkly muttered. Lucas's sense of unease intensified the more worried Ten became. Ten looked up at Lucas, pausing before pushing open one of the double doors and marching forwards out to the back of the property.

Without the crowd of humans, Ten was able to sniff the air more freely. Lucas watched with bated breath as Ten's nose led them further and further away from the charity ball.

"Ten," he began. "What - " The omega quickly held a hand up, palm facing Lucas. Lucas halted his words and his footsteps. Ten's eyes were fixed on the ground.

Lucas's eyes followed his gaze, heart plummeting as he saw what had caused Ten to freeze. At Ten's feet were the tattered remains of a suit. A suit he had seen earlier in the night.

"That's Mark's…" Lucas numbly mumbled.

A loud howl rang through the air, its echo carrying the feelings of the one who sent it: terror, hopelessness, and desperation. Every hair on the necks of both Lucas and Ten stood straight the moment the mournful cry reached their ears. A moment of stillness came over the two of them before a sense of urgency surged through their beings.

 _"Mark!"_ Ten hissed.

His breath didn’t have time to fully leave his lips before he burst into his wolf, Youngheum. Once Ten had shifted, Lucas immediately followed, his inner alpha, Yukhei, emerging.

Youngheum gave a quick glance at Yukhei before shooting off, sprinting into the woods where the dreadful howl of his dear packmate originated from. Yukhei darted after Youngheum, his adrenaline enabling him to match Youngheum’s superior speed for the moment..

 _Minhyung!_ Yukhei called out. _Minhyung, where are you?!_

This scenario was becoming all too familiar. Yukhei still remembered his desperate cries for Hwasa on the night she was murdered. The assault of his heavy paws against the forest floor was drowned out by the loud thumping of his heart in his ears. He couldn't lose Mark, not after what had happened at university. They had made it out alive, together. This time _mustn’t_ be any different.

_Minhyung!_

Youngheum's body stretched out as he used his lean, omega frame to his advantage and picked up speed. Yukhei pinned his ears back, willing his large legs to move faster as he did his best to continue matching Youngheum’s pace.

 _We're close,_ Youngheum commented. _His smell is getting stronger._

It didn't take long for the two wolves to hit a clearing in the trees. The sudden change in scenery caused them both to skid to a halt. Too many seconds had passed since they last heard from their packmate. They hesitated, not sure where to proceed. Suddenly, Yukhei was hit with the raw stench of fear smacking his nose with a sudden gust of chilly, autumn air passing by. His ears then stood at attention as a growl crept into them, a painful yelp not far behind.

_Minhyung!_

Not too far ahead was Minhyung's cream-coloured wolf, lying at the heart of a glade. The one they had been searching for was finally found. A moment of relief came over their hearts, but that brief respite was fleeting. As the clouds shifted overhead, a shaft of moonlight reached the forest floor. The darkness was peeled back, and everything in the clearing was swathed in a pale glow. The amber eyes of Yukhei and Youngheum soon shifted to two new figures that were previously cloaked in shadow. 

Standing on either side of Minhyung were two monstrous wolves with pelts of black and brown, their fangs wet with blood. Malice filled the glow of their eyes as they glared upon their prey, completely unaware for the moment that they were being watched. Their thirst for blood hadn’t been satiated. Yukhei looked on in horror as one of the offenders lunged and sunk their fangs into Minhyung's shoulder.

Another pained yelp resounded between the trees.

Youngheum let out a growl before darting ahead, leaping up to knock the black wolf off of Minhyung. Within an instant, there was a tangle of dark fur rolling around on the ground. A yelp of surprise escaped Youngheum’s target as he struggled to make sense of the situation. One moment, their jaws were fang-deep into Minhyung; the next, they were scraping up dirt from the moist earth.

The other wolf, his coat a dark brown, was momentarily stunned by the unexpected interruption. He quickly became aware that Youngheum was not there to aid them and prepared to strike. However, before he could land a bite, Yukhei appeared before him. Yukhei faced the dark brown wolf as he skidded to a stop, claws digging deep into the ground. Without delay, Yukhei snapped his head up to look at the dark brown wolf with a menacing growl, saliva dripping from his bared fangs. His large build not only shielded but concealed Youngheum entirely. Yukhei never wanted to resort to violence unless needed. When he saw Minhyung hurt and Youngheum open for attack, he saw red.

Yukhei snapped his jaw at the enemy before him, but he underestimated the speed of his opponent. The brown wolf swiftly dodged the bite before slamming his body against Yukhei's. On a smaller wolf, the momentum of an attack like that would have knocked them off their paws, but Yukhei was large enough to endure the blow.

Yukhei growled as he darted down to secure his jaw around one of the wolf's vulnerable front legs. The opposing wolf let out a howl of pain before retaliating with a bite to Yukhei's neck. However, before his fangs were able to sink in, Yukhei released his grip and began rolling out of the way.

The brown wolf prepared to pounce on Yukhei when he suddenly froze, letting out a loud howl of pain. Yukhei looked behind his attacker to see Minhyung whose fangs were sunk deep into the meat of the wolf's hind leg. Vermilion stained Minhyung's muzzle.

The enemy wolf looked over his shoulder, growling in irritation before wildly kicking out. The powerful thrust of the wolf’s hind leg broke Minhyung's grip, sending the beta's bloodied body straight into the thick trunk of a tree. There was an audible thud when Minhyuk’s back collided with the trunk. His body slowly slid down to the forest floor and remained motionless. A few leaves that were knocked loose from the canopy above him slowly drifted to rest beside him. Yukhei stared in horror at Minhyung's unmoving body.

With Minhyung now out of the way, the brown wolf refocused his attention back on Yukhei, ready to continue their fight. Yukhei was torn. He wanted to tend to Minhyung, but his foe would not allow it. There was no choice but to continue the battle. Besides, he wasn’t the only one caught in the fray. Yukhei could hear the familiar snarls and growls from Youngheum as his friend continued to fight with the black wolf mere yards away.

Yukhei saw the ferocious, white fangs of the enemy as the brown wolf lunged at him. He shut his eyes, anticipating the white-hot sting of a bite -

\- but nothing came.

There was a loud yelp and Yukhei opened his eyes. He was worried that the cry had come from Youngheum. What he saw, however, was not a wolf.

Standing just between Yukhei and the dark brown wolf was a figure that appeared humanoid in nature. The figure was tall and broad-shouldered as they stood with their hands in front of their chest. Just as suddenly as the figure had appeared, an unbearably bright orb of light began glowing between their hands.

"Be gone!" The figure shouted, its deep voice reverberating off the trees.

Following the man’s yell, there was a loud explosion that shook the earth. The two wolves that attacked Minhyung were shrouded in a bright, blinding light. They ran away, yelping in pain as they fled.

Yukhei had to look away during the blast, the light too bright for his eyes. He was relieved when his averted eyes saw Youngheum not too far away. Youngheum looked a bit harried, but otherwise alright.

When the bright light faded, Yukhei returned his attention forwards. There was no sight of the enemy or the mysterious figure that had intervened.

"You poor thing," Yukhei heard a soft, melodic voice. "You were no match for such a fight. Unfortunately, rogue werewolves don't play fair."

Yukhei searched for the source of the voice, head whipping to the tree where Minhyung had collided into. The peculiar man was sitting next to the tree, Mark's naked, unconscious body laid out next to him. Mark’s head was resting on the stranger’s lap.

 _Mark!_ Yukhei called out, running over in a panic. The man looked up as if he had heard Yukhei's telepathic call. It was then that Yukhei noticed how strange the man’s appearance was. He was clearly not human.

His skin was radiating a soft, glittery yellow glow, eyes an unnaturally light honey brown. The stranger’s hands were once again glowing with the power of the sun as they hovered above Mark's bloodied, battered, human body.

 _What...are you?_ Yukhei heard Youngheum ask as he joined Yukhei's side. The creature looked up.

"My name is Jungwoo," he calmly explained. "I'm an earth fae." He looked back down at Mark's body, a slight frown on his soft lips.

"Your friend was ambushed by two rogue werewolves," Jungwoo continued. "They got him good just before you showed up."

The glowing fingers of one of Jungwoo's hands gently carded through Mark's blonde hair before he looked up.

"It's okay to shift," he stated. "You're safe now."

Yuhkei wasted no time, body quivering as he rose back up on two feet. He was kneeling before Mark in an instant, a very human Ten soon at his side.

"Is he dead?" Ten asked, his voice slightly wavering. Jungwoo chuckled, the sound like beautiful wind chimes, before shaking his head.

"No," he answered. "I can fix this." Jungwoo's glowing free hand hovered above the bloodied, deep bite on Mark's shoulder. "I've got you, Mark Lee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)


	8. I See You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 - the bane of my existence. There was a lot of things I had to discuss and go over - not one of my most favorite scenes to write. This chapter is more informational than anything else. You guys really like asking for hints on my curious cat haha. So some of those questions are vaguely addressed here. While the action is lacking, I can promise a lot of action next chapter. Please be patient!
> 
> Chapter title from Kai's solo performance "I See You":
> 
> "Please find me now, (I see you)" - Kai
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has interreacted with my story or me. I really do love the support and hope that you all continue to enjoy and follow along. The story is far from over. Special thanks to two of my readers who answer my ridiculous questions or entertain my ramblings when I can't sleep or am bored at work. I'm sure you two know who you are.
> 
> Feel free to comment here or on twitter. My curious cat is also open for any questions you have, either about this story or about anything really :)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)

The first thing Mark noticed when he came to was the soothing sensation of fingers carding through his hair. The fingers had a pleasant warmth to them that had the painful pounding of his headache fading away. It felt safe and cozy here; he didn't want to open his eyes and face reality. He just wanted to stay warm and safe.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?"

That was the voice of Lucas. Who was he talking about? Everything felt a little fuzzy around the edges, like a dream he couldn’t quite rouse himself from. Mark shifted slightly, wincing when he felt the painful sting near his shoulder and ankle. The sting of a deep bite.

Mark slowly blinked his eyes open. There was a pair of big, innocent brown eyes peering down at him, peeking out from beneath tawny blonde bangs. The owner of those eyes had skin that seemed to glow from within, all shimmery and vibrant. Much to Mark’s delight, the fingers continued to card through his hair. The stranger grinned with impossibly beautiful, pink lips.

"Mark Lee," he spoke, voice sweet despite the words he was saying. "One of these days you're going to get yourself killed."

He knew Mark’s name? Mark blinked up at the beautiful stranger, still in a bit of a daze before Lucas's big, worried eyes came into his view.

"Oh my God, you're okay!" He wailed, big eyes filling with equally big tears.

"Of course I'm okay," Mark slurred, mouth feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. He smacked his lips, grimacing at how sluggish he felt. "Why wouldn't I be?" He tried to push himself up but found himself falling back down on wobbly arms after rising only an inch or two. That was unusual.

"Don't try to sit up just yet," the stranger was softly instructing him. Warm fingers were now not only in his hair, but brushing over his bare shoulder where he felt the sharp pain from earlier. "You're still weak." 

Mark was looking back up at the beautiful stranger but his honey eyes were focused on Mark's shoulder, fingers gliding across the wound. Mark could feel a weird sort of warmth near the bite. It wasn't painful, but it made his body feel like he was lounging out in the sun on a hot summer day. He wasn't used to feeling that sensation coming from the inside of his body.

"We're lucky we weren't far from Jungwoo," Lucas was saying. "He's got all sorts of healing powers. Isn't that amazing?!" Mark just continued to blink up at the stranger tending to his arm.

"Jung...woo…?" The words came out a bit hoarse and confused, but the beautiful stranger finally met his gaze again.

"That's right, Mark Lee," he said with a sweet, sunny smile. "My name is Jungwoo. I'm an earth fae."

Mark didn't know what to say. It would make sense as to why this Jungwoo was so absolutely radiant and beautiful in every imaginable way. He looked so very, very innocent and youthful. He had to be the most beautiful thing Mark had ever seen in his entire twenty-one years of life.

"Huh," was all he managed to say. Jungwoo let out a small giggle, the sound pleasantly tinkling in Mark's ears.

"Go back to sleep," he encouraged. "Rest up a little more. I’ll take care of everything." Mark frowned. He didn't want to sleep. If he slept, that meant he would have to close his eyes and no longer be looking at this beautiful Jungwoo creature.

"I'll be here when you wake up," Jungwoo added, as if reading his thoughts. _Could_ faeries read thoughts? Jungwoo rubbed his warm fingers against Mark's scalp, causing the beta to let out a satisfied moan he would later be mortified over. "Sleep, sweetheart."

Mark regretfully closed his eyes, Jungwoo's amused face slipping away, before darkness overtook him.

“He _will_ be okay, right?” Ten asked, watching as Jungwoo’s fingers worked down and over the few bites Minseok managed to inflict before Lucas and Ten had stepped in. The wounds were glowing with a warm, healing light when Jungwoo brushed his fingers over each individual fang mark. Mark looked so fragile, cradled like a child on Jungwoo’s lap.

“He will be fine,” Jungwoo assured. “But you need to be careful. They aren’t even close to finished. This is merely the beginning. The forest is crying over their presence. I can feel it.”

Lucas swallowed thickly. EXO had taken out most of the original pack: his parents, his sister; they couldn’t take what little Lucas had left. If anything happened to the rest of the pack, he wouldn’t be able to bear it. There was only so much heartache a person was able to endure before they snapped. Lucas felt dangerously close to reaching that quota.

“What do we do then?” He asked no one in particular. Ten sighed, leaning his weight against Lucas’s side.

“We need a plan,” he murmured. “If we keep getting ambushed like this, someone will inevitably be hurt. And it might be beyond wolf or faerie healing.” Jungwoo looked up from Mark’s sleeping form.

“You left me gifts,” he mentioned. Both Lucas and Ten looked up. “I assume you were asking for my assistance.”

It was true. When Lucas, Mark, and Taemin had left their offerings at the tree trunk, it was a sign that they needed help. Jungwoo _seemed_ nice enough. He wasn’t the small Tinkerbell-like creature Lucas had been expecting, but he was definitely otherworldly. They would have been in serious trouble if he hadn’t shown up when he did. They were far enough away from the town hall that Jongin wouldn’t have been able to smell or hear the altercation, especially with the overlaying commotion from the party. Wolf healing only went so far and Mark was at a severe disadvantage with the ambush.

“We were hoping you could help us out,” Ten answered. “Our alpha, Kai, was hoping we could work together. He said we have a common goal.” 

Jungwoo hummed, stroking over one of Mark’s soft cheeks before completely stilling his hands.

“I want this pack gone,” he agreed. “They do not belong here. It’s been two hundred and seventy years of peace and in the last decade, everything is out of balance. I don’t care _how_ we get rid of them, but I will do what I can to help you make sure they do not return.” Lucas let out a small sigh of relief at Jungwoo’s words. They would need all the help they could get.

“Call Kai,” Ten urged, nudging Lucas. A wolf howl could be heard as far as ten miles away. They were in range, not to mention Lucas was an alpha. The howl of an alpha was powerful and unable to be ignored. 

Lucas cupped his hands around his mouth before taking a deep breath in. He pushed out with his chest muscles as he let out a booming howl. When he howled, he could feel Ten shiver against him. It was the call of an alpha; a call for help. If the pack heard it, it wouldn’t be ignored.

***

Taemin, Baekhyun, Taeyong, and Jongin were seated at a round table near the back of the full ballroom. They were fifteen minutes into the auction, the room full of shouts and party-guests excitedly throwing up their bid signs. The ballroom was dark, the sole source of light coming from the spotlight trained on the auctioneer up on the stage. Taemin was seated between Jongin and Baekhyun while Taeyong was seated on the beta’s opposite side.

The three vacant seats across the table were impossible for Taemin to ignore. His lips twisted into a concerned frown. How long had it been since Lucas and Ten went to go find Mark? He worriedly looked down at his watch. It had been an hour and the three men were still gone. It shouldn't have taken that long to find someone who was still in a bathroom.

Taemin’s frown deepened. He had a really bad feeling about this.

"What's wrong?" Jongin asked, leaning over to lowly whisper into his ear. Taemin repressed the shiver that threatened to escape due to Jongin's sudden close proximity.

"They've been gone for a while," Taemin observed, referring to their friends. "Don't you think that's a bit worrisome?" 

Jongin pursed his lips as he thought. Taemin could feel his own stomach twisting in anxious knots. Mark being gone for forty minutes after trying to check on some poor, wasted guest was mildly concerning, but Lucas and Ten now gone after looking for him for the better half of an hour? That wasn't normal.

Before Jongin could comment any further, his body went rigid. His dark eyes suddenly looked faraway while his spine straightened and shoulders tensed. Taemin watched as Jongin's fingertips tightly gripped the edge of the table, knuckles white.

"Baekhyun?" Taemin could hear Taeyong's question, concern in his voice. Taemin turned to his right to see Baekhyun in a similar state as Jongin. His back was ramrod straight and rigid, eyes glazed over.

Their peculiar reaction was brief before their posture slightly relaxed. Simultaneously, Jongin and Baekhyun leaned forward in their seats, sharing a look. Taemin didn't understand what was going on, but the bizarre events happening made the hairs on his neck stand up. When Jongin sat back, he leaned in close again, fingers curling up to shield his words.

"Taemin, we heard a howl," he whispered. "It was Lucas. We need to go to him."

"Lucas?" Taemin hissed back. "Is he in trouble?" Jongin shrugged before scooting back in his seat, the legs of his chair lightly scraping against the wood flooring of the ballroom. Guests were calling out prices and holding up signs, but Taemin was completely oblivious to the action in the room. His thoughts were stuck on whether or not his friends were okay.

"It was an alpha call," Jongin answered, trying to be quiet and not draw any attention as he stood. "It has to be something urgent."

Baekhyun scooted back as well, rising from his seat. Taemin made a move to follow, but paused looking over at Taeyong. Taeyong looked slightly confused, dark eyebrows drawn together in confusion and a small, pouty frown tugging down at the corners of his lips. He hadn't been privy to the quick conversation, human ears not able to pick up their quiet whispers.

Taemin was torn. He was pack and if _Lucas -_ a big, strong alpha - needed help, he should go. That's what pack did, right? They were family. On the other hand, he couldn't leave Taeyong alone (his biological family), especially if there was danger nearby.

Jongin and Baekhyun paused when they realized Taemin wasn't following them.

"Taemi - " Jongin started, but was cut off when Baekhyun placed a gentle hand on his forearm. The beta sent Jongin a meaningful look. Taemin could actually _see_ the moment Jongin realized what was going on. He looked between the two brothers.

"Taeyong knows," Taemin said, quiet enough to not disturb the excitement of the auction, but loud enough for wolf ears. "About me." Jongin looked over to Taeyong while Baekhyun gave Taemin a small wink and smile. 'Good job,' he mouthed.

Baekhyun had been the one to encourage Taemin to share this new facet of his life with his younger brother. Looking back, he realized Baekhyun had been right. Even if Taeyong _hadn't_ already known, there would have been no hiding it. They lived together. Something this major would be impossible to hide for long.

"I'll stay with Taeyong," Taemin decided. "It's not like I can shift anyways." Jongin gave Taemin a long, quiet look before finally nodding. He turned and quickly headed off towards the back hallway of the building where the restrooms were located.

"We'll keep you posted," Baekhyun promised. “Take my keys. If I’m not back by the time this is over, drive Taeyong and yourself home. Don’t stop anywhere.” He clapped Taemin on the shoulder and shot a small, comforting smile at Taeyong before quickly following after Jongin.

"Where are they going?" Taeyong asked as Taemin scooted over to fill Baekhyun's now empty seat.

"They're going to check on Lucas," Taemin vaguely answered, not wanting to give too much away. He didn't know how much Taeyong knew. He didn't know if Lucas or Mark had revealed anything about their own double life. "Everything is okay."

Honestly, Taemin had no idea if everything was okay. If Lucas had called, that meant he was alive, but if he was calling for _help,_ that obviously meant _something_ was wrong. Taemin did his best to give a reassuring smile to Taeyong before he turned his attention to the auction. Even though his eyes were on the stage, his mind was outside, running alongside Jongin and Baekhyun.

***

Kai's heart was pounding as he and Haesbich raced through the trees. They were a flash of black and gray as they ran as fast as they could towards the direction of Lucas’s howl. Kai could smell traces of Yukhei and Youngheum on the ground. There had only been a handful of times Kai could remember hearing another alpha call out like that - and none of those times had been without need. He just hoped he could get there in time before something terrible happened.

Kai and Haesbich skidded to a sharp stop when they caught sight of Lucas and Ten in the distance...and _Mark?!_ A small, worried cry left the alpha’s lips before his large, black paws were pelting against the ground again, racing to reach his packmates. Vaguely, he could hear Haesbich following just behind him.

“Kai!” Lucas exclaimed, broad shoulders sagging in relief. “I was hoping you would hear me.”

Kai’s eyes were solely trained on Mark. The beta’s eyes were closed, pale skin marred with the scarlet streaks of blood. Haesbich let out a distressed whine from somewhere next to him. What had happened in the last hour? Kai was left speechless, icy dread filling his veins.

“Mark’s okay,” Lucas was quick to assure. “Thanks to Jungwoo.”

It was then that Kai noticed where Mark’s head was resting. There was a pair of legs supporting the weight of the beta’s skull. When Kai’s eyes trailed up, he was met with an unfamiliar, smiling face. The stranger smelled of rich soil and lush wild grass. His skin seemed to glow from within, shimmery and healthy, while tawny hair framed his soft face. His pink lips were set in a small smile, the expression only growing the longer Kai stared in awe.

“You must be the alpha,” he spoke, words light and airy. “My name is Jungwoo. I’m an earth fae. I believe you called upon me.” Jungwoo’s honey brown eyes peered down at the unconscious boy on his lap. “Or rather, one of you did.”

 _You’re a fae?_ Kai muttered in disbelief. The thick, dusty book left by their ancestors that Baekhyun had pulled out had no pictures of the fae and only offered a brief description. So far, the abysmal amount of words fit Jungwoo: ethereal, alluring, magical.

“That’s right,” Jungwoo confirmed, eyes pulling up from where they were observing Mark.

Kai blinked in surprise, black ears flicking. Jungwoo could _hear_ him? He had never heard of anything but another wolf being able to hear the telepathic communication the pack used. He looked to his left where Haesbich was standing, looking every bit as fascinated as Kai was. The gray wolf was unblinking, wide amber eyes trained on the fae before them.

“You can shift,” Jungwoo spoke. “It might be easier if we can all speak freely here. It is safe for now.”

Kai looked to his left, really seeing Lucas and Ten for the first time. They were both human, huddled close to each other. They didn’t look harmed aside from a few scratches and bruises that were already well on their way to healing. Kai trusted his packmates. If they hadn’t been harmed by Jungwoo, then he would trust the earth fae. Kai shook out his dark coat before allowing himself to shift. He could feel the familiar stretch and pull of his wolf body morphing into that of his human body. He examined his fingers, flexing and extending his digits before looking to his right to see Baekhyun next to him, also back to human.

“What the hell happened?!”

The words flew past Jongin’s lips before he had a chance to even properly think of what to say. Was profane language rude while in the company of the fae? A quick assessment of Jungwoo revealed nothing, the earth fae looking completely unbothered as his fingers absent-mindedly ran through the flaxen strands of Mark’s hair.

“When Taeyong told us Mark had been gone for so long, we decided to check the bathroom for him. That was the last place Yong had seen him go,” Lucas explained. “He wasn’t in there, but his smell was. Ten tracked him all the way to the back lot.”

“We found his suit on the ground before we heard his cry for help,” Ten recalled. The omega looked uncomfortable as he spoke, a grimace coming to his lips. “We found him here with two other wolves ganging up on him. We stepped in before they could do irreversible damage, but…”

Jongin could feel his chest tighten with panic at the words of his packmates. It had been close; _too close._ He looked back to Jungwoo’s lap where Mark was asleep, unaware of the chatter and fuss around him. Jongin didn’t know what he would have done if Lucas, Ten, and Jungwoo hadn’t been there to save his friend; his _brother._

Suddenly, the words of Lucas and Ten sank in.

“Hold on,” Jongin asked, voice serious. “Did you say two wolves?” 

When Lucas and Ten nodded, they were perfectly in sync, their expressions equally grim. Jongin looked up to the dark sky where the moon resided. She wasn’t full, only at half strength. That didn’t add up. If these wolves had been EXO, there was no way they could have phased when the moon wasn’t full. Their bitten status didn’t allow for that to be possible.

“So...it’s not EXO,” Jongin mumbled.

“These had to be natural born wolves,” Baekhyun thoughtfully murmured. “But Jongin. Didn’t your parents have good standing with the nearby cities?” He seemed to be on the same train of thought as Jongin was.

“Yeah, all the packs have always lived in peace,” Jongin confirmed. He had met some of the other packs on the rare occasions when the heads of the nearby packs would meet up. Everyone always seemed to be on good terms. A pack of natural born wolves would have no use to be trying to chase out another pack. It wasn’t heard of.

“What did they smell like?” Jongin asked. “Maybe we can find their trail and - “

He was cut off by twin head shakes from Lucas and Ten.

“That’s the weird thing, Jongin,” Ten stated. “They didn’t have a smell.” 

Jongin stared at him, trying his best to process this information. There was no way a wolf didn’t have a smell. Even humans had their own unique smells. Hell, even _Jungwoo_ had a unique smell. There was nothing that could mask that.

“What do you mean they didn’t have a smell?” He slowly asked the omega. His tone was flat, void of the confusion and dread he could feel at this news. He had never dealt with something like this and couldn't recall a time when his parents had dealt with anything similar either.

“Jongin, my nose is never wrong,” Ten said. “I’m telling you, they had _no smell.”_

“That’s...not possible…” Baekhyun whispered.

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Ten sighed in frustration. “I didn’t get any sort of scent from either of them. I could smell Lucas and Mark, but not these wolves.”

“You’re not dealing with your average wolves,” Jungwoo spoke up. His absence from the conversation and the rush of such puzzling and foreboding news had Jongin almost forgetting the fae was there. “There’s something unnatural about them. The plants and trees have been talking.”

“What do they say?” Lucas curiously asked. Never once had Jongin ever entertained the thought that the forest was a sentient being, but he supposed that was tame compared to what had transpired in the past minutes.

“They’re sorrowful,” Jungwoo answered, a frown tugging his formerly smiling lips down. Even in his apparent unhappiness, the faerie still looked so soft with an otherworldly beauty. “These wolves have been taking over the woods for years, living in secret as their ranks have grown. I don’t know much about them except that they are no friends to us.”

Jongin wasn’t sure if the “us” Jungwoo was referring to meant Jungwoo and the forest or Jungwoo and their pack. Either way, this news wasn’t good.

“They have been spilling too much blood,” Jungwoo continued, curling a lock of Mark’s hair around a single glimmering finger.

“The bodies,” Baekhyun breathed out, just barely above a whisper. “Jongin, they must have been the ones leaving the bodies behind.” Jongin shook his head.

“We don’t know that for sure,” he disagreed. “We haven’t actually been to any of the sites where the bodies were found or have smelled any of them. If it was the same wolves that…” he took a deep inhale, closing his eyes for a brief moment. “If they were the ones that killed Hyejin, they definitely had a smell about them.”

An uncomfortable silence fell around the six of them. Jongin was at a complete loss. Normally he could make sense of an attack or an enemy, but this was something even he couldn’t quite decipher. He needed a night of sleep and his full pack beside him to further examine the facts they had. Right now, he had neither.

“I guess we have to wait for Markie to heal and wake up,” Lucas mentioned, breaking the silence. “Maybe he can fill in the space between when he left Taeyong and when Ten and I found him.”

“Speaking of Taeyong,” Ten pondered. “What happened to Taeyong and Taemin?” Shit, the omega was right. He and Baekhyun had been in such a scramble to respond to Lucas’s call that they hadn’t offered much of an explanation.

“We left them at the ball,” Baekhyun sheepishly admitted. “Taemin can’t shift and Taeyong is human. Apparently he knows of Taemin’s condition now, but I don’t think he has any clue about the rest of us.” He shrugged. “I did leave them my keys.”

Ten rolled his eyes towards the heavens. 

“I fucking _hate_ the charity ball.”

***

Taemin uncomfortably shifted from foot to foot as he stood alongside Baekhyun. He and his boss were standing on Jongin’s front porch, waiting for the alpha to open the door. Taemin had been forced to drive himself and Taeyong home in the dentist’s car when none of the pack had returned to the ball. He was honestly grateful that Baekhyun had the foresight to leave his keys behind otherwise he wasn’t sure _how_ he and his brother would have gotten home.

Baekhyun’s SUV was a lot larger than Taemin’s small, white car. Honestly, he felt intimidated driving that silver beast all the way home, but he didn’t really have any other options. More than anything, Taemin was worried about his friends. First Mark had disappeared, then Lucas and Ten, and then Baekhyun and Jongin had bolted after Lucas had called out to them. Was everyone okay? The concern that had been so very obvious in both Baekhyun and Jongin’s eyes was alarming - if he didn’t know any better, it almost looked like fear. 

When Taemin had received a text _incredibly_ early in the morning that there would be an emergency pack meeting at Jongin’s later that day, he offered to pick Baekhyun up so he could take his silver beast back. Now here they stood, waiting on Jongin’s porch to hear all the details of what had occurred last night. 

Taemin was starting to get the feeling that nothing good ever came after waiting on Jongin Kim’s doorstep.

When Jongin did open his front door, he looked worse for wear. Where he had been a clean, handsome vision the night before, he now looked positively exhausted. His dark hair was disheveled, looking like it had probably been neglected a comb that morning. Beneath his dry, tired eyes were dark bags that Taemin didn’t even know Jongin was even capable of having. Had he slept at all since the ball?

“How’s Mark?” Was the first thing out of Baekhyun’s mouth, his voice sounding uncharastically tight. Taemin’s eyes briefly flicked to Baekhyun’s concerned expression before returning to Jongin’s tired face. _What happened to Mark?_

“He’s awake,” Jongin replied, voice a little hoarse. He attempted to clear his throat before opening the door for the two men on his porch to enter. “Everyone is in the living room already. Jungwoo, too.” _Who was Jungwoo?_

“Fae can leave the woods?” Baekhyun asked as he quickly slipped his shoes off. Jongin shrugged.

“Apparently,” he replied. “Or at least he can.”

 _Fae?_ Taemin wondered. As in the creatures Mark, Lucas, and himself had left gifts for? He felt like he was trying to solve a puzzle, but was a few pieces short. Apparently _a lot_ had transpired last night. He was getting more stressed out the longer everyone talked about things he wasn’t clued in on.

“What’s going on?” Taemin finally asked. “What exactly did I miss last night?”

Both sets of eyes turned to look at him before uncomfortably diverting their attention. That didn’t seem like a good sign.

“Let's just...head into the living room,” Jongin suggested. “We can catch you up.” While it wasn’t the answer he had wanted, Taemin really had no other choice but to follow Jongin and Baekhyun deeper into the mansion, the twists and turns making his head spin.

When they arrived at the living room, there were seven chairs set up in a circle. It was idly reminiscent of the knights of the roundtable, only, without the table. Four of the chairs were already occupied. All eyes were on them as they entered the room - three familiar sets of brown and one unfamiliar set of an unnatural honey-brown.

Taemin’s head tilted as he eyed the stranger with the peculiar eyes. Was this the fae that Baekhyun and Jongin had mentioned? Somehow, Taemin had expected something...smaller. And feminine. This fae was tall with broad shoulders and undeniably male. His features, however, were gentle as they curiously observed Taemin.

“Mark!” Baekhyun sighed with relief at seeing the younger beta. “You’re awake!”

Mark gave a small smile. Just like Jongin, he looked less bright than he normally did. Taemin’s eyes trailed down to the shoulders exposed by the basic tank Mark was wearing. His left shoulder had a thick gauze wrapped around it. Taemin frowned at the sight. Looking lower, he noticed Mark’s ankle was wrapped with the same type of gauze.

“I’m okay, Baek,” Mark assured. His eyes seemed almost hesitant as they flicked to his left to look at the fae sitting beside him.

Jongin took a seat in one of the open chairs next to Lucas, Baekhyun following to sit directly beside him. The only open seat was between Ten and Baekhyun. Wait... _Ten?!_

Ten’s lips slowly curled into a knowing smirk, arms crossing in front of his chest. He patiently waited, saying nothing. It took Taemin’s mind a minute to fully understand what was going on. The last member of the pack: Youngheum, the omega. His realization must have been plainly visible on his face as Ten’s smirk only grew.

“Good boy, Taemin,” he quietly praised as Taemin took his seat, back rigid. “Took you long enough.” Taemin felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Of course he hadn’t figured it out - he barely saw Ten aside from when their wolves met beneath the moon. Even then, his wolf wasn’t the warmest. Actually, Ten didn’t exactly seem like the warmest person either. He was always shrouded in this weird cloak of mystery. It sort of made sense.

The only one in the room Taemin didn’t know was the figure sitting next to Mark with skin that seemed to shimmer with a pale, yellow glow. Jungwoo: the earth faerie.

“Alright, now that we are all here,” Jongin began, his tired eyes looking around their circle. “We have a lot to discuss after what happened last night. From my understanding, you were ambushed by wolves?” His question was directed at Mark, who gave a solemn nod.

“When we all separated, I noticed someone I didn’t recognize at the bar. He looked pretty wasted,” he recalled, eyes trained on the floor as he squinted to remember the events from the previous night. “I figured Taeyong would be okay with all of you there, so I went to quickly check on him. I followed him to the bathroom and he didn’t seem to be doing too well.”

“Oh, Mark…” Baekhyun quietly sighed, knowing where this story was headed. Mark’s head tipped down in embarrassment.

“So I helped him out, gave him some water,” he continued. “He said his name was Minseok.”

This caused the wolves in the room to look up, exchanging curious glances. Taemin was lost, as per usual. Who was this Minseok?

“I don’t know of anyone by that name…” Jongin murmured, brows drawn together in thought as he looked to Baekhyun. The beta merely shook his head with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Me either,” he agreed. “Not that I know of too many wolves besides our own pack.”

“Go on,” Jongin urged Mark with a small flick of his hand. Mark took a deep breath before continuing.

“He looked like he was going to vomit, so I offered to take him out for some fresh air,” he recited. Ten rolled his eyes in disbelief before slapping a palm over his face. “Minseok said he felt better and...said betas were always so sweet.”

“He knew,” Jongin mumbled, eyes intensely focused on Mark. Mark looked up to meet Jongin’s gaze, meekly nodding.

“Yeah, he knew who I was,” he sighed. “He shifted then and knocked me to the ground before I really knew what was going on. Then...someone else appeared. Another man. Or wolf. He said they were there to take me out.” He gulped.

“His name?” Baekhyun asked. Mark squinted, looking at the floor. He was quiet for a minute before he shook his head.

“I...didn’t catch it,” he finally decided. His head quickly snapped up. “Oh! But he did mention Chanyeol and Jongdae.”

This caused Lucas to straighten up in his seat. Jongin looked to Lucas before his attention turned back to Mark.

“Who are they?” He asked.

“They were those bitten wolves that were posturing at school,” Lucas growled through grit teeth. This had Taemin’s stomach churning. Those two wolves had been acting out around his Taeyong, too.

“So...Minseok and this stranger had to be bitten wolves, right?” Taemin asked.

“No, they didn’t smell like wolves at all,” Ten tiredly sighed.

“He’s right,” Lucas said. “I smelled them and I smelled those wolves at school.”

“This doesn’t make sense!” Jongin groaned, running a frustrated hand through his hair, pushing the dark locks away from his face. “How do two very obvious wolves not have a smell?!”

There was no reply to his question. While Taemin didn’t know a whole lot about wolves, he _did_ know they all had a smell. Jongin, Baekhyun, Ten, Lucas, Mark - they all had a smell. Even as humans, they used their smell to assist them in certain situations. Smell was like an identity marker. Baekhyun had even mentioned that humans had their own smells, too. Taemin had probably never noticed because he was a bitten wolf, but he could believe it.

“Jungwoo, how well do you know the woods?” Jongin asked, sitting back up. It was the first time the faerie had been addressed since this meeting had started.

“Well I’ve lived in them for two hundred and seventy years,” he easily replied, crossing his legs. “So I’d say I‘m pretty familiar with them.”

“Do you know where these wolves are hiding out?” Baekhyun hopefully asked. Jungwoo shook his head.

“No,” he answered. The wolves in the room seemed to deflate with disappointment. “But I can find out. I have a circle with three other fae. I’m sure with all four of us together, we can find them.”

“There’s more of you?” Mark asked. Jungwoo nodded. 

“Of course there is. Every wood has a complete circle: earth, air, fire, water. We maintain balance,” he explained as if it should be obvious. Those words were familiar to Taemin. It was the same words Baekhyun had used to describe the pack: created to maintain balance.

“You would do that for us?” Jongin asked.

“Of course,” Jungwoo agreed. “They’re killing the forest. If they wreck the balance too much, there’s not a whole lot I or my circle would be able to do to reverse the damage. I don’t want the woods to perish.” He paused, before wryly smiling. "Besides, my circle can never say no to me."

“Alright then,” Jongin decided. “The next full moon is coming up. You are more than welcome to meet with us if you have any news.”

“Are you at the same location your parents would gather at?” Jungwoo casually asked.

Taemin watched as everyone seemed to freeze at Jungwoo’s words. A stunned sort of silence hung in the air. This was the first time Taemin had heard of the former pack being brought up. It was a topic no one seemed keen on talking about - parents and loved ones who had perished; Taemin didn’t pry.

“You knew our…?” Lucas mumbled.

“Of course,” Jungwoo nodded. “I told you, I’ve been around these woods for two hundred and seventy years. I know who belongs in our woods.”

“Unreal…” Mark whispered.

Taemin wanted to let out an inappropriate chuckle of disbelief. _Everything_ was unreal to him. Given what he had just been told, this was the _least_ unbelievable thing he had heard. If he was to believe everything that had just been let out into the open, it actually made logical sense that someone with _two hundred and seventy_ years of existence would know of the former pack who had perished only a few years ago.

“Thank you, once again,” Jongin added, looking at the earth fae. His expression was less harried and more genuine. “For saving Mark.”

“And Ten and I,” Lucas added. Out of the corner of his eye, Taemin saw the omega next to him give a curt nod of his silent agreement.

“It was no problem,” Jungwoo replied with a small smile. He leaned over to gently run his hands over the gauze wrapped tightly around Mark’s shoulders. The young beta tensed at the touch, eyes wide. “I hope you are healing well.”

“Uh…” Mark faltered, face turning an interesting shade of pink. “Y-yeah, yeah. I’m great. I mean, my wounds are great. Well...not great, but healing!” 

Jungwoo happily smiled before lifting his fingers to give a playful, affectionate tug to Mark’s ear. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Ten snickered behind a hand, eyeing the interaction between the two. Even Jongin seemed to crack a smile as he watched the two before he smacked his palms down against his thighs with a sense of finality.

“Alright then,” he announced. “Meeting over. Until the next full moon.”

***

Jongin leaned back against his kitchen counter, the hard marble digging into his lower back. He stared at the items he had so meticulously spread out across his kitchen island. He was always told the black, marble island was so nice and big, but covered with pots and pans - and probably way too many boxes of spaghetti noodles - it looked a little...small.

Tonight was the night Ten and Jongin agreed upon for Jongin's first official cooking lesson: spaghetti and meatballs. Ten promised him that there was absolutely no way he could mess it up. Jongin was still highly doubtful. He was lucky he was able to make boxed macaroni on a good night.

Before tonight, he had prepared by watching videos on youtube that went over the basics of cooking. Jongin had found the videos very insightful. He had never thought to add oil so the noodles wouldn't clump together after drying. It was truly revolutionary.

He had also read, re-read, and re-read _again_ over the recipe Ten had texted him. He agonized over all the steps and all the dishes he would inevitably have to clean after their meal was completed. Macaroni only required one pot. Why couldn’t spaghetti be the same?

When the doorbell rang, loud and deep, Jongin jumped. He brought a hand up to his chest where his heart had skipped a beat in surprise. Why was he so nervous? He was an alpha. He could _do_ this.

"I don't think I can do this," Jongin immediately spit out when he opened his front door. Ten wasn't alone, Baekhyun also standing on the stone front porch with a bottle of wine securely pressed up against his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Jongin asked, warily eyeing his best friend.

"Nice to see you, too, Jongin," Baekhyun said. "I'm here to be the unbiased taste tester." 

Ten deeply sighed, rolling his eyes.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer," he explained. "Can you let us in? It's freezing." Ten rubbed his leather gloved hands up and down his arms to emphasize his point.

"Sorry, sorry," Jongin apologized, unlocking the glass front door before opening it wide enough for his friends to enter. "I'm just nervous."

Ten shot him a very pointed look as he toed off his boots in the front foyer with Baekhyun. His cat-like eyes were narrowed while his lips twitched slightly in unhappy confusion.

"Why?" He asked. "It's literally just boiling noodles, heating up pre-made sauce, and rolling raw meat into balls. Easy."

"Have you ever seen Jongin cook?" Baekhyun chose to interject. "I mean ever?"

Ten frowned before pulling off his leather coat and gloves. He rolled his gloves into a ball before shoving them into one of his coat pockets.

"No," he replied. "But he can't be worse than Mark or Lucas. Mark tried to make oatmeal using the Keurig."

 _"What?!"_ Baekhyun squawked. Ten shrugged as if this should be expected. Jongin wasn't too surprised. He had housed both boys for a period of time. At one point, Lucas was officially banned from the kitchen after he tried to make stove-cooked popcorn. He had poured the whole container of kernels into the hot oil with no lid. Jongin had found the other alpha cowering behind the island, using a glass lid that _should_ have been on the pot as a shield while alarming amounts of popcorn exploded from the pot. The floor and counters were littered with more popcorn than Jongin could ever remember seeing in his life while Lucas whimpered in fear each time a kernel exploded.

Jongin was finding stale pieces of popcorn in his kitchen for the remainder of the year.

"Yeah, he didn't know how to get hot water, so he decided to use the Keurig," Ten explained. "Very inventive. I'll give him credit for resourcefulness. The execution, however, was pretty abysmal."

"Let me take your coats," Jongin offered, wanting to busy himself with a task. He was getting more nervous the more his friends brought up the ghosts of kitchen past. He had thought Mark's Keurig idea sounded pretty smart. There was no way he was going to make it through this night.

"You'll be fine," Baekhyun assured Jongin as he handed him his coat. "Ten won't let you burn the kitchen down."

"As long as you are a good boy and follow my directions," Ten added with a stern look. Jongin could feel a nervous sweat gather near the nape of his neck at Ten's warning. His friend was probably the most terrifying omega in history. Jongin had no idea how Ten did it.

"I'll be a good boy," Jongin promised as he took Ten's coat, neatly hanging it up next to Baekhyun's in the front closet.

"Good," Ten commented, relaxing his stern posture. He brushed past Jongin, walking out of the foyer and towards the direction of the kitchen. “Let’s get started then.”

Jongin looked towards Baekhyun who was still holding his wine bottle, fingers curled around the glass neck. The dentist shrugged before walking over to Jongin and patting him on the shoulder with his empty hand.

“It’s going to be fine,” he calmly assured. Jongin caught the lingering scent of lavender and honey before Baekhyun was off and headed in the same direction Ten had disappeared to. Jongin let out a resigned sigh before turning and following where his friends had headed off.

When Jongin entered the kitchen he caught Baekhyun noisily rummaging through one of the drawers while Ten was fiddling with his phone. Soon enough, low, sultry R&B was filling the room.

“Is this really the music you cook to?” Baekhyun asked, brow furrowed as he continued to rummage through various utensils shoved into one of the kitchen drawers. Ten shot him a pointed look.

“At the diner? No,” he answered, pushing himself off of the counter and standing at full height. “In the privacy of my own home? Yes.”

“What are you looking for?” Jongin asked Baekhyun.

“Bottle opener,” Baekhyun replied, slamming the current drawer shut only to rifle in the one just next to it. Jongin opened the drawer next to the one Baekhyun was rummaging through, pulling out the small corkscrew.

“I would’ve gotten to that drawer eventually,” Baekhyun said as he accepted the device.

“You could just say thank you like a normal person,” Jongin mildly suggested with a shrug to which Baekhyun smiled sweetly at, batting his eyelashes.

“Thank you _so much,_ Jongin,” he gushed with saccharine sweetness. “What a man.” Ten snorted before examining the mess spread out over the island. Jongin watched as Ten’s feline eyes seemed to pass from item to item, cataloguing each one in his mind. Finally, he nodded, satisfied.

“Alright, so first thing is first,” he started. “We’re going to cook the noodles. It’s really simple. You’re going to take that stock pot,” Ten pointed to the large, deep, stainless steel pot. “And fill it with water.”

Jongin had no idea that pot had a specific name. Stock pot. Normally, he just called it ‘the really big, silver pot’. Good to know it had a name. He grabbed the pot by the metal handles at each side before bringing it to his sink. _Easy enough,_ he thought as he let the water run. Ten was leaning with his lower back against the counter as he watched the water fill the pot.

“That’s good,” he stated. “You don’t want it to overflow when it boils.” Jongin shut off the water.

"What next?" He asked, looking at Ten expectantly. Ten raised one brow, an amused smile just barely twitching at the corners of his lips.

"We have to boil the water," he slowly stated.

"Right," Jongin said with a quick jerk of his chin. The smile on Ten's lips only grew.

"Right," he slowly drawled. "So we need to bring the pot over to the stove."

"Oh," Jongin said, hurriedly hoisting the pot up. "Oh, right. Of course." When Jongin set the heavy pot onto the stove, there was a loud _pop!_ From the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Ah ha!" Jongin heard Baekhyun exclaim. He turned his head to see his best friend with a cork speared onto the corkscrew of the wine opener in one hand, the other hand tipping the wine bottle up to his lips.

"Really?" Jongin asked. "You're contaminating the wine with your germs." Baekhyun took a few gulps before setting the bottle down on the counter.

"Who said I was sharing?" He quipped. _Of course,_ Jongin mused to himself. If wine kept his best friend quiet so Jongin could focus, so be it.

"Sometimes I forget you're _old,"_ Ten commented with a scrunch of his button nose.

"Oh sweetie give it four years," Baekhyun shot back, completely unaffected. "You'll be here soon enough." He tilted the glass bottle back again, taking a few more long drags.

Ten chose to ignore Baekhyun, opting instead to turn one of the knobs on the stove, the flames flicking to life beneath the stock pot.

"You can put it on high heat. Anything else and it will feel like _forever,"_ Ten explained. "Now, we add salt."

Jongin's brows furrowed. Salt? Why would he do that? Wouldn't that mess up the flavor? He was always told sodium was a no-no when he was a model. Sodium causes bloating. When he voiced his concerns, Ten just let out a small sigh.

"If you add salt to water, the boiling point of the water increases," he explained, handing Jongin the container of salt from where it was hiking amongst all the other various ingredients on the crowded island. "That means when the water _does_ boil, it will be hotter than if you didn't salt the water. It will cook the pasta quicker. Also, it adds a little flavor. The noodles won't _entirely_ absorb all the salt."

"Wow, you actually sounded smart," Baekhyun marveled, sitting down on one of the barstools near the island. His chin was resting on his palm as he watched Ten and Jongin.

"Probably because I am," Ten quipped, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Not all of us needed to go to medical school to prove our intelligence." Jongin chose to stay out of the typical bickering between his beta and omega. They gave him a headache. Baekhyun loved to tease and Ten was an easy target, just like Taemin.

_Taemin…_

Jongin hadn't had any time since the charity ball to really talk to Taemin about anything unrelated to what was going on with the pack. He was sure Taemin had questions. In fact, Jongin hadn't really talked to Taemin since their kiss in Jongin's walk-in closet.

If Jongin was being completely honest, he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It was like his mind had been running on autopilot at that moment. He was simply trying to show Taemin how to properly tie a tie and…

Taemin looked so good in one of his fitted suits. The all black ensemble made cute, adorable Taemin look like bad, sexy Taemin and Jongin simply wasn't prepared for that. 

When Jongin had leaned in, Taemin's scent just smelled so good. It was easy to place: sandalwood and a hint of orange blossom. He just couldn't help but lean in when Taemin had so obviously bared his throat in a silent offering. 

Taemin may not have actively known what he was doing, but his wolf instincts sure did. A wolf's most vulnerable and sensitive spot was the neck. It was also one of the areas where a wolf's unique smell was the strongest. That's where pack members nuzzled or bumped their heads against in friendly greeting. To bare the neck like that...that was complete trust. To be completely vulnerable and offer yourself to someone? The gesture wasn't lost on Jongin.

The neck, coincidentally, was also the area where so many mates chose to leave their mark. A mating mark was the only wound that wolf healing wouldn't erase. Jongin wasn't exactly sure _how_ that worked, but it was what he was always told growing up. His mother and father both had the bite, the wound white with age and hidden from the human eyes by strategically placed shirt collars or jewelry. It was a bite he was supposed to one day share with Hyejin, but now…

The closer Jongin had pressed himself against Taemin, the stronger his unique scent became. He was helpless to do much except continue to press himself as close as he could get to Taemin, taking full advantage of the opportunity to deeply inhale the other's unique, intoxicating scent.

Taemin's skin was so fair and smooth and beautiful. He _had_ to know what it would feel like against his lips. When he had barely brushed his lips against the warm, velvety skin of Taemin's neck, the other man had let out that breathy little moan. Jongin's rational thought completely vanished after that. He wanted Taemin so badly at that moment. The wolf beneath his skin was _howling_ for him while his blood boiled molten hot. He wanted to know what other sensitive spots would make Taemin let out those pretty moans; what he would feel like beneath Jongin's body. If Baekhyun hadn't been around…

Jongin quickly put the brakes down on that train of thought. That was headed into a very dangerous territory. He wasn't sure he was ready to accept that fantasy yet. For now, it would remain just that - a fantasy.

Jongin let out a small huff as he sprinkled a small bit of salt into the pot of water. Ten stared at him expectantly.

"Keep going," he urged. Jongin slightly frowned, but did as he was told, adding another pinch to the pot.

"More," Ten instructed again.

"How much salt do we really need?" Jongin asked. He didn't want to give anyone hypertension.

"A lot," Ten replied, placing his smaller, delicate hand over Jongin's. He roughly shook at the upturned salt container, a shower of crystals pouring into the water.

"There," Ten declared, releasing Jongin's hand. "That should do it."

"That seemed like an alarming amount," Jongin murmured, skeptically eyeing the water.

"If it doesn't taste like seawater, you didn't add enough," Ten recited. "At least that's what my father used to say."

Ten didn't talk about his family much. His father had been a human and his mother had been an omega belonging to the pack Jongin's father and mother had led. While some of the adults in the pack didn't approve of Mrs. Lee or her lifestyle, Jongin's parents had never spoke ill of her. Jongin knew Ten and his mother had been especially close. Strong was their bond - not only just between mother and son, but also omega to omega. That's why it hit him especially hard when his mother had passed away. Jongin knew she was the reason Ten came out not only as fierce as he was, but so confident in his ability and place in the pack. His inner strength was something Jongin always admired.

"Ready to take on meatballs?" Ten asked, looking up from the pot of water. He set a wooden spoon across the opening of the pot.

"Sure," Jongin said. "The water is okay to leave?" Ten nodded.

"We're not going far," he answered. "That's also what the wooden spoon is for. The water won't boil over." Youtube definitely hadn't taught Jongin that trick. How did Ten remember all these things? Cooking was more complex than he had originally anticipated.

The meatballs were definitely simpler in nature. It was made from a mixture of ground beef, diced onion, eggs, breadcrumbs, and a few sprinkles of various herbs. Jongin was expecting some sort of complicated kitchen voodoo akin to their previous encounter with boiling water, but it was pretty simple. He quite enjoyed rolling the soft mixture into rounded balls with his hands. It felt cathartic to squish the material between his fingers. He was actually creating the food he was going to eat. 

Baekhyun sat by, watching with open amusement as Jongin got a kick out of rolling the meatballs. He politely declined, going back to his wine when Jongin invited him to join in rolling the meat with Ten and himself. By the time the meatballs were ready to be cooked, the water had begun to boil.

"It's spaghetti time!" Ten declared, grabbing two boxes out of the pile Jongin had grabbed in his panic to make sure he had all the ingredients and utensils they could possibly need. "Super easy, Jongin. Just dump the noodles in the pot."

"That's it?" Jongin skeptically asked. Ten nodded.

"That's it," he echoed. "Stir the noodles occasionally, but yeah, that's pretty much it." As Jongin emptied the boxes of long, dry noodles into the pot, Ten fiddled with the timer on the oven.

"Seven minutes is usually a pretty standard checkpoint," Ten stated. "In the meantime, we can start cooking the meatballs."

"What about the sauce?" Jongin asked.

"That's next," Ten said with a nod. "We'll cook the meatballs and the sauce together. The fat from the meat gives the sauce extra flavor."

Jongin watched as Ten grabbed one of the large saucepans from the island, setting it onto the stove. Ten turned another knob of the stove, flames licking up beneath the black pan.

"All we do is pour the sauce into the pan, wait for it to simmer, then add the meatballs," he explained to Jongin. "We close it with the lid and let it sit."

"That sounds too easy," Jongin suspiciously commented before grabbing the container of sauce. He twisted the lid, the seal making a satisfying _pop_ when it broke. He stood next to Ten at the stove before pouring the chunky, red sauce into the saucepan.

“Cooking doesn’t always have to be complicated,” Ten murmured. “I think you’re overthinking it.” He grabbed the plate of meatballs, setting in on the counter next to the stove. Jongin looked at the sauce, sighing as he waited for it to heat up.

"Okay, spill," Ten said. Jongin looked up from the sauce, brows knit in confusion.

"Spill...what?" He slowly asked. He had already poured the sauce into the pan. Ten crossed his arms in front of his chest. He tapped his sock-clad toes against the floor.

"You've been distant and moody," he noted. "Broody doesn't suit you. It never has. So, spill."

Jongin let out a drawn-out sigh. Ten and Baekhyun were not only his pack mates, but also his closest friends. He trusted them with his life and would willingly lay down his own for them in return. Even so, it seemed so personal to share what had gone on between himself and Taemin. It was something weird and foreign. Jongin never had discussions about relationships because he simply didn't _do_ relationships. When he was a working model, he would meet a woman he liked while traveling, maybe spend the night together but that was really it. Jongin knew he had to be responsible and settle down with Hyejin one day. Once he returned home, he never strayed from her side. He was faithful and would have remained faithful. He was committed.

Now, things were so different. Hyejin was gone and Jongin had been single for a year now. Although many women seemed interested, no one ever caught his eye.

Except Taemin.

A man.

This was new and confusing and honestly a little terrifying. He had never felt this way about another man before. As far as people to discuss this with, Ten and Baekhyun were the logical choices. Ten was openly gay and Baekhyun was a very casual bisexual, so it's not like Jongin had any fear that they would judge him on the subject of his sexual orientation. He was more nervous because he hadn't had much time to figure out for himself what it was he was feeling.

"I…" he trailed off, staring at the grain patterns of the wooden flooring of his kitchen. "Taemin and I...we kissed."

Jongin couldn't bear to lift his head as conversation halted in the kitchen. The only noise was the music still playing from Ten's phone on one of the counters. He was scared to see his friend's expressions. Were they surprised, disappointed, angry?

"Oh, Jongin," Baekhyun chuckled. "I already knew that." 

Jongin looked up at Baekhyun in surprise. The beta was smiling as he swirled the contents of his wine bottle. Jongin watched as the red liquid sloshed around, similar to the way his stomach felt.

"You did?" He asked. "How?"

"Did you forget about our exceptionally good hearing?" Baekhyun asked. "Besides, why do you think I left to go grab a drink while Taemin was changing? I knew how good that suit was going to look on him and I hoped you would notice, too."

Jongin opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. He had nothing to say. Baekhyun had been in the same house. Of course he had heard them. Neither Jongin nor Taemin had bothered to stay very quiet. In that moment, it really felt like it was just the two of them.

"You two were on the brink of some sort of collision," Baekhyun added. "I just helped you along."

"Collision?" Jongin asked.

"I didn't think you liked men," Ten interrupted. When Jongin turned to face the omega, his expression didn't look judgemental. If anything, he only looked curious. Jongin really couldn't fault him for that.

"I didn't think I did either," he confessed. "There's just something different about Taemin. He's…"

"Special?" Baekhyun helpfully offered. Jongin slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I know," Baekhyun hummed. "That's one reason why I kept him as an employee. Taemin is just a special person. He's hard to dislike."

"His wolf is something else, too," Ten added. "He was able to keep up with me just fine on our hunt. It was nice to work with someone both strong and fast." He tilted his head, studying Jongin with sharp, feline eyes. "He's clearly an alpha...yet he submits to you so easily."

Jongin thickly swallowed. "Well, I'm the pack alpha. He never really had much choice to do anything other than submit."

"He's a bitten wolf, Jongin," Ten reminded. "They're unpredictable and tend to be violent. Taemin has never hurt any of us or tried to challenge anyone's authority."

"That we know of," Jongin pointed out. "There's still that vague past of his."

"I still don't think Taemin hurt anyone," Baekhyun commented. "I just can't see him being violent. He's been nothing but sweet to even the most difficult of my patients. Everyone just falls in love with him."

"My priority is to keep everyone safe," Jongin stated. "We almost lost Mark. If it wasn't for Ten, Lucas, and Jungwoo we might have lost him for good. Not to mention we lost our female alpha…" He paused. "I can't lose anyone else. You're my family."

There was a brief moment of silence. Jongin was stunned into silence when Ten opened up his arms before enveloping him in a warm hug. Slowly, after the initial shock had faded, Jongin hugged Ten back. He briefly closed his eyes when the sweet, but bitter scent of dark chocolate and cinnamon filled his nose.

"Jongin, none of us are safe," Ten quietly mumbled. "This war has been going on for a long time. One of these days we're going to have to face EXO. You can't protect us all."

"But, I _want_ to," Jongin protested. "I'm your alpha - "

"And while we know that and appreciate that, it still doesn't change the fact that we're already in constant danger," Ten interrupted. "We don't even know how big EXO's pack is. There's at least four; that's already almost as big as our pack. Taemin knows of the dangers we're up against and he hasn't left us yet. _Trust_ him, Jongin."

Jongin turned to look at Baekhyun while still hugging onto Ten. Baekhyun simply raised his eyebrows before taking a sip of wine from the bottle. He remained quiet.

Jongin rested his chin on top of Ten's head of silky black hair. It was rare that the omega was openly offering affection. Did he really look that obviously troubled?

"What?" Jongin asked, turning his head slightly to better look over at Baekhyun. "Aren't you going to tell me I should trust Taemin, too?"

Baekhyun took another slow sip from his wine bottle before shrugging. He wiped at his lips with the back of one of his hands.

"I'm not going to tell you what you should or shouldn't do. Pack safety is entirely your call," he replied. "I, however, trust Taemin. One hundred percent."

"Even if his past is dark?" Jongin asked.

"We all have a past Jongin," Baekhyun was quick to shoot back. "Our past doesn't define our present or our future."

When did his best friend become so wise? When did they all _grow up?_ It seemed like not so long ago they were all pups, playing tag in the woods, and now they were talking about _feelings_ and cooking a sophisticated dinner. Where had the time gone? Jongin simply sighed, tightening his hold on Ten.

*******

"Pizza's done," Taemin announced as he made his way from the kitchen and into the living room. It was another movie night, the tradition now including Taemin alongside the usual members: Taeyong, Mark, and Lucas. Taeyong and Lucas were snuggled on the couch while Mark sat on the floor as he struggled with the remote.

"I haven't used a VHS player in over a decade," he grumbled as he played with the remote. "I forgot how they work."

Taemin rolled his eyes with a small, fond smile on his lips as he approached Mark. He knelt down on his knees before affectionately ruffling the younger boy’s blonde hair. He plucked the remote from Mark’s fumbling hands.

"It might help if you rewind the tape first," Taemin helpfully advised, easily pressing in the correct buttons on the remote. The black screen of the television faded into coloring as the ending credits scrolled backwards.

"It takes a few minutes," he mentioned. "We should load up on food in the meantime."

The boys didn't need to be told twice, scrambling up from the couch and floor in eagerness. Taemin let out a soft chuckle as he watched the boys with fond eyes. _His boys,_ he reminded himself. It often felt like he had three younger brothers now instead of one, not that he minded. He quite enjoyed the background noise of excited chitter-chatter in his home. It was now a familiar comfort.

Taemin slowly rose to stand before he made his way to the kitchen, the sounds of a squeaky pizza cutter and the fresh fizz of carbonated soda greeting his ears. As he watched the boys load up on homemade pizza, he was grateful that he had decided to make three instead of two.

"You know," Lucas said, licking at a smudge of pizza sauce on his thumb. "If Baek ever annoys you too much, you could make a living cooking at Moonlight Basin."

"No, that would never work," Mark argued as he poured himself a Sprite from a green liter held tipped in his hands. The foam instantly frothed as it hit the clear cubes of ice already placed in his glass. "Ten would never allow any sort of competition."

"I keep telling him he should just run the place himself," Lucas muttered, coming to stand next to Mark to fix himself a glass of soda.

"Why doesn't he?" Taeyong asked, specifically picking out pizza pieces with no crust to add to his plate. Taeyong wasn’t a fan of crust, homemade or not. Taemin grabbed his own plate to start dishing up.

"He always says he's underqualified or something," Lucas huffed. "It's just a weak excuse. His father and mother weren't some genius business moguls or anything and they ran the diner just fine. People really don't care about fancy credentials as long as the food is good and they feel happy and satisfied when they leave."

"His parents owned the diner?" Taemin asked, looking up from his plate. Lucas nodded.

"Oh yeah," he mentioned. "His dad even helped to build the place. You know, he was human - " his explanation was cut short by Mark elbowing him in the ribs before giving a panicked look over in Taeyong’s direction.

Taeyong seemed unphased, grabbing the entire roll of paper towels from the counter to bring back out into the living room. "Was his mother a werewolf then?" He casually asked.

Mark and Lucas stared at him with eyes as wide as saucers. Their muscles were tensed as if they were expecting an explosion of some sort. When they did nothing but stare, Taeyong huffed before giving them an expectant look.

"Well?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Mark mumbled in disbelief. "How did you - ?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out," Taeyong nonchalantly answered before the beta could finish his thought. "I already knew about Taemin. The way you guys act all sneaky around the full moon and talk in riddles. It was an educated guess."

"A really good guess," Lucas breathed out in amazement. "Taeyongie, you're so smart." 

Taeyong's cheeks tinted pink at the compliment, but he said nothing in return. They were right, Taemin mentally agreed. His little brother was smart. Too smart, sometimes.

After the four of them had filled their paper plates with Taemin's homemade pizza and all got their drinks of choice, they made their way back into the living room. By now the movie had finished rewinding, the old television screen a solid blue that casted an eerie glow across the sofas and low coffee table.

The VHS had been a movie well-loved by Taemin in his early teenage years: _Dirty Dancing._ It was a movie he had stumbled upon purely by accident, buried in the dusty attic of the house that he and Taeyong used to live in with their mother.

Taeyong can still remember brushing the thick caking of gray dust from the tape cover, seeing the main characters, Johnny and Baby, locked in a romantic pose. Taemin was a sucker for a good love story. What Taemin hadn’t expected was for the movie to be so sexual. There was so much hip action and suggestive back and forth between the two main characters and the dancing was nearly pornographic in its graphic depictions of what exactly the title had alluded to.

All that aside, Taemin had been fascinated between the raw emotion and chemistry between the actors playing out a forbidden, steamy love story. And if Patrick Swayze and his talented hips happened to be his sexual awakening, that was just an added bonus.

The four friends lounged out on the sofas, Mark and Lucas sitting next to each other while Taeyong spread out, his socked feet resting on Mark's lap. Taemin opted for the sofa and the inviting idea of all space he could have to himself.

It had been a while since Taemin had seen the movie. He had forgotten just how intimate and sensual some of the scenes were. Taemin swallowed when he watched when Baby first locked eyes with Johnny. He knew that stare. He had recently fallen victim to that stare. It was the gaze of pure attraction - the same look Jongin had given him before their kiss. The kiss he was _still_ trying to forget.

It wasn't until the scene when Baby gave herself to Johnny, all sweaty bodies and lips trailing across necks, that Taemin finally broke down.

"I kissed Jongin!"

The words had flown out of his mouth before he could help himself. The scene just shared too many parallels. All he could think about was what _Jongin’s lips_ had felt like against his neck and the heavy tension that always seemed to follow even their most innocent interactions. He felt like he was going mad by this point, wrestling with his mind and his conscience with no one to turn to. Something had to give.

There was only a beat of silence before the boys on the sofa were squawking, all loud and excited.

"You _what?"_ He could hear Mark squeak, voice cracking.

"Jongin and I...we kissed…" Taemin mumbled. He could feel his cheeks and his ears heat up with shame. That kiss hadn't been his best judgement call. In fact, he felt he had completely no control over the situation. It just...happened.

"I knew you liked him!" Taeyong triumphantly cheered. "I called it!"

"I don't...ugh…" Taemin groaned, dropping his head down to rest on his hands in mortification.

"That would explain all the looks you two shared at the ball," Lucas mentioned. Taemin quickly picked his head up.

"What looks?" He asked.

"All the secret, longing gazes you guys gave when you thought the other wasn't looking," Taeyong unhelpfully supplied, an amused smirk curving onto his lips.

"There were no longing gazes!" Taemin argued. "From either of us!"

"So...are you two _dating?"_ Mark asked. Taemin let out a small sigh.

"No," he frowned. "We haven't even talked about the kiss yet. I'm not sure I even want to talk about it. What if it was a mistake?"

The thought of having an actual formal discussion and having to face the reality of the situation made Taemin nauseous with nerves. He still felt like he barely knew Jongin. It was too soon to jump into anything, but he couldn't deny the way the other man made him feel.

Sure, the man was ridiculously handsome, there was no denying that, but he was more than a pretty face. Jongin was also helpful, strong, honest, friendly - all things that made his insides match his outsides. Not to mention his alluring smell that had Taemin dizzy with it's aroma.

Still, there was a dark shadow of mystery surrounding the alpha. It felt like he was holding back; hiding certain things from Taemin's curious eyes. He still had a feeling the alpha in him, Kai, didn't completely trust him yet, either. That was a huge problem.

"You know," Mark spoke up. "Jongin hasn't dated since Hyejin. I don't think he made a mistake. He's probably just as unsure and nervous as you are. Maybe even more so."

"You should talk to him," Lucas encouraged, his voice gentler than it had been moments ago. "About everything. I've known Jongin my whole life. He's a good listener."

Taemin knew Lucas was right. Jongin had listened to Taemin whenever they did talk. His attention never seemed to falter, even if Taemin thought there was nothing interesting about his words. As the head alpha, he always listened to the concerns of the pack. He was always open for input or suggestions from the other members.

"Maybe you're right," Taemin mumbled. "Maybe I should just...talk to him."

“Communication is the key to any good relationship,” Taeyong knowingly teased. He struggled to keep his expression neutral and serious. Taemin scoffed in disgust, reaching behind his back to grab a decorative pillow. He whipped the soft projectile at his younger brother.

Taeyong yelped before glaring at his older brother.

“You deserved it,” Taemin quipped, a bright smile on his face before returning his attention back to the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS - I love "Dirty Dancing" :)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)


	9. Dream in a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I'm so sorry this update took longer - I have to actually write now. Most of the chapters were completed. I will say, I have been holding onto the two "scenes" for MONTHS. I am so excited to share them with you (even if it might confuse some of you). The second "scene" I especially enjoyed writing. I'm proud of how it turned out.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, even if it is a bit lacking in the TaeKai department. Promise next chapter will have dedicated TaeKai - just be patient!
> 
> Song title (also picked out for months), is not lyrics, but the title of one of Ten's solo works, "Dream in a Dream". If you have seen my twitter aesthetic thread, hopefully two of the nicknames will now make more sense - it was a secret teaser/spoiler.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me on this journey. Seriously, some of you feel like friends now and I always get excited to hear what you guys liked. It really keeps me motivated to write. Reads, kudos, bookmarks, tweets, dms - it all makes me happy to see others enjoy the world I thought up to escape the awful reality we all have been stuck in this year. I hope you all are doing well!
> 
> If you want to give me a follow or ask any questions, I do have twitter and curious cat! Also created a playlist with (most) of the songs that helped keep me inspired when writing, so feel free to take a listen if you'd like :)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)/[spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Q0K2rvdAjY7B0NroEnrTO?si=yVjT6lcJR-SjIC7iJ8hX-g)

Although Taemin had spent a couple full moons alongside the pack by now, it seemed that the surprises never ceased. Every full moon brought on some new task or information that seemed to change everything he had known; tonight was no exception.

 _Taemin!_ Minhyung greeted in his typical, excited manner. His cream colored tail was actively swishing back and forth as he came to affectionately bump his head beneath Taemin's muzzle. When Minhyung was excited, that usually meant trouble for Taemin. Nonetheless, Taemin allowed the younger wolf to nuzzle against his neck.

 _Happy birthday!_ The beta gushed after he pulled away. Taemin tilted his head in confusion. What was the young wolf talking about? His birthday wasn't until July.

 _Birth...day?_ Taemin asked, unsure. Minhyung's bushy tail wagging only seemed to increase in speed.

 _Today you get your name!_ He explained. _Just like the rest of us!_

Taemin looked past the cream colored wolf to gaze at the rest of the pack. Four pairs of amber eyes stared back at him. The other wolves were relaxed as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. There was a hint of amusement in the air. Even if the amusement felt like it was slightly at his expense, Taemin preferred it over the pungent stench of stress or grief that had accompanied most moons.

 _You had to know this was coming at some point?_ Haesbich asked as he stood up. His claws dug into the slightly damp earth beneath him as he leaned his weight back onto his hindquarters in a deep stretch.

 _Not really,_ Taemin admitted. _I just assumed I would still be going by as Taemin._

Haesbich approached Taemin and Minhyung after he had straightened his body back out. He gave the white wolf a poke to the shoulder with his muzzle.

 _You're truly pack now,_ he stated. _What fun would it be if you didn't have a wolf name, too?_ Even as a wolf, somehow Haesbich's eyes managed to hold the same amount of humor that Baekhyun's always did. _You do have a name in mind, right?_

Taemin hesitated. He had never given much thought to having a new name. He didn't think he would ever have a _need_ for one, honestly. He tried to think back to a name he had liked; a musician, a character in a novel, a character from television...

The rest of the pack rose from their spots to gather around Taemin. They seemed to be excited and eager to hear what grand name Taemin would chose. Honestly, it felt a little intimidating to have so many eyes trained on him, waiting for him to make a decision. He wasn’t used to the attention.

 _I like...._ Taemin paused. A lump collected in his throat when a single name came to mind. _Eiseu._

 _Ei...seu?_ Haesbich slowly asked.

 _Like...ace?_ Minhyung added for clarification. Taemin blinked before nodding. Was that an odd choice?

Eiseu had been a nickname his mother had given to him when he was young; Before Taeyong was born, before his father abandoned them, before his mother was consumed by addiction, before the unforgiving streets of Los Angeles took her away from him. She wasn’t always the shell of a woman he was sure Taeyong had only known her as.

At one point, she was vibrant and full of life. She had had Taemin at a young age, but always was cooing over how cute and smart he was.

 _“My little eiseu,”_ she used to sigh in adoration when Taemin would do something she found especially adorable. _“My smart boy. My world.”_

As a child, Taemin had no idea what an 'eiseu' was. It wasn’t until he was older that the nickname held more meaning. His mother was referring to him as her ace - her highest treasure; her victory. Memories of his past stung. There was no ignoring that. Even so, he would make that version of his mother proud - live up to his nickname the best he could.

 _Eiseu it is then,_ Kai nodded. _Welcome to our pack - officially._

Taemin was at a loss for words. He was unsure if real wolves felt emotions like humans did. His wolf was sure feeling a lot of emotions; it was bittersweet. He was thankful wolves didn’t cry.

Just as Taemin was gathering his thoughts, ready to respond, their informal ceremony was cut short.

“Same place as always.”

They turned towards the voice, surprised to be caught off-guard. Taemin was able to relax when he found it wasn’t an enemy, but the earth fae, Jungwoo.

 _Jungwoo!_ Minhyung greeted, tail wagging. Jungwoo gave the wolf a smile before looking up to Kai.

“Am I interrupting?” He asked, looking at the cluster of wolves.

 _Yes,_ Youngheum quietly mumbled, earning him a sharp tug to the ear from Haesbich. Jungwoo didn’t seem deterred in the slightest, eyes still on their head alpha as he waited for a response.

 _Not at all,_ Kai answered. _I told you we would meet upon the next full moon._

“That you did,” Jungwoo agreed with a nod. “And I have news. My circle and I found where that pack is hiding out.” All talk of Taemin or his new name was forgotten, all the wolves at full alert. The smell of anticipation was in the air.

 _You did?!_ Kai asked, approaching the fae. _How?! Where?! Will you take us?_

“It was a group effort, really,” Jugwoo admitted. “My circle and I knew of a few possible areas that would be good hiding spots. Those wolves hid themselves deep.”

 _Deep in the woods?_ Yukhei asked.

“Well, yes,” Jungwoo agreed. “But deep inside a cave. I don’t think you guys would have ever found it. It’s pretty far away from your territory and an easy spot to miss. It’s been abandoned for so long.”

 _Did you find out how many there are?_ Kai asked, his tail raised higher than the rest of the pack, slightly wagging in his excitement. It was cute, Taemin couldn’t help but think. Almost like Kai wasn’t a strong alpha, but a cuddly puppy.

“No,” Jungwoo answered. “There was no way we would be able to get close enough without being detected.” He paused, almost as if his own words had just sunk in. “Unless…” he whispered.

 _Unless?_ Kai asked.

“I may not be able to get close, neither would you, but I know someone who might,” Jungwoo commented. “Why didn’t I think of it before?” A smile slowly curved at his lips. “I know another fae - an air faerie - who could help. Aish, why didn’t I ask him when we found the cave?”

 _He would be willing to help us?_ Minghyung asked, his voice hopeful.

“Of course,” Jungwoo smiled. “They can’t say no to me. Give me a few minutes, but I’m sure he would be more than happy to help.”

The pack exchanged looks, silently asking if it was something worth trying. They were running out of time. Would this be worth it? The thought of another faerie honestly had Taemin interested. An air fae - that would leave only water and a fire fae left. If they could earn the allegiance of a full circle? Taemin wasn’t exactly sure _what_ that meant, but he knew Jungwoo was powerful. With three more powerful allies, there's no telling what they could accomplish. It made him feel hopeful for the first time since he had heard of this EXO pack.

 _We will wait,_ Kai decided.

“Perfect!” Jungwoo exclaimed. “I’ll be back before you can even miss me; I promise.”

Minhyung let out a small, quiet whine at Jungwoo’s words. The earth fae gave the youngest a wink before he snapped his fingers, disappearing.

*******

The pack was extremely lucky that Jungwoo wasn’t merely exaggerating about the pull he had over his circle. 

When the earth faerie returned with an equally beautiful creature by his side, the pack let out a collective sigh of relief. The addition of another fae - one likely to be just as old and powerful as Jungwoo - was a huge advantage for their pack. Any ally that could aid in their plight for peace amongst their woods and town was welcome at this point.

After Taemin had seen his first faerie in Jungwoo, he could tell by a glance that this stranger was also fae. It was almost obvious. He was just as tall as Jungwoo with long limbs and a slender frame. Where Jungwoo’s skin shimmered with a warm yellow sparkle, this air fae had skin that shimmered like icy diamonds - crystalline. 

His beautiful but dark cat-like eyes examined each member of the pack carefully. Taemin noticed there wasn’t any judgement in his gaze or animosity in his posture. He merely looked them over with an open curiosity. Taemin honestly couldn’t blame the fae - the wolves were all just as curious about the faeries as well. It was a learning experience for all present.

“This is my good friend Sicheng,” Jungwoo introduced, tugging the air faerie close to him, much to the air faerie’s apparent distaste. His eyes narrowed just a fraction, mouth twisted in a slight grimace.

Taemin caught a whiff of unhappiness from somewhere within the pack. His eyes searched, finding everyone in awe in the presence of another being so magical...except for Minhyung. The small, triangular ears on his head were pressed flat while his tail drooped as if all the happiness had been stolen from it’s usual cheery swish. Taemin personally didn’t find anything wrong with Sicheng. He smelled like fresh morning dew - so pure and promising of new beginnings. Why didn’t Minhyung seem to like him? Didn’t Minhyung like everybody? He had been like the pack welcoming committee when Taemin and he had first crossed paths.

“I am capable of introducing myself, but thank you, Woo,” Sicheng spoke, his voice airy and lovely. It was different from Jungwoo’s voice, surprisingly deep. It was still melodic but where Jungwoo was always warm, Sicheng seemed more frigid; guarded. The air faerie seemed to be an odd, but harmonious mixture of a being - much like the unpredictable winds that blew through whenever they pleased; sometimes harsh and unforgiving, other times refreshing and welcome.

 _It’s nice to meet you, Sicheng,_ Kai warmly greeted, taking a step forward as the head alpha. _My name is Kai and this is my pack._

“Our Jungwoo has spoken highly of you,” Sicheng commented. “He says you want those bad wolves gone. So is the wish of our circle. How may I be of assistance?”

 _You don’t want any offerings in return?_ Kai questioned with a slight tilt of his head.

Sicheng brought a long index finger to his chin, tapping it as if he was in deep thought. A slow smile made its way onto his delicate, pink lips. “You can always pay me later. I like crystals, windchimes, and birdseed.”

 _Birdseed?_ Youngheum couldn’t help but blurt out in question. Sicheng turned his eyes on the omega.

“Well of course I do,” he scoffed. “It’s not for me. It’s for my friends: the birds.”

Taemin didn’t miss the way Youngheum licked his lips, clearly wanting to say more. Kai was quick to shoot him a stern look as if to say, ‘shut up’. He had already spoken out of order. The message was received as Youngheum’s mouth clicked shut, biting back whatever smart remark his sometimes wicked tongue wanted to unleash.

 _That’s reasonable enough,_ Kai easily agreed, his attention back to the air fae.

“So, what do you need?” Sicheng implored, repeating his earlier question.

Jungwoo was quickly tugging at one of Sicheng’s thin arms again. Sicheng seemed to tolerate the physical touch a bit more this time; almost as if he expected it.

“Remember when we found the lair of those rogue wolves?” Jungwoo asked. Sicheng nodded.

"We need some more information," Jungwoo explained. "We need to know how many there are and how they are shifting and hiding their smells."

 _There is something that isn't right about them,_ Kai added. _No wolf can conceal their scent like they have been doing._

Sicheng seemed to contemplate the request, first looking to Kai and then back to Jungwoo. He pursed his lips, thinking. What could an air faerie do that would help them? Taemin wondered. What sort of powers did they hold?

"I think I have an idea," Sicheng finally spoke. "But I can't do it alone. I'll need back up just in case anything goes wrong."

 _We can do that,_ Kai offered, not hesitating even though the air faerie had mentioned that there was a chance that whatever he was planning had the possibility of failure. It was Kai’s job as their head alpha to make good decisions and make them quickly.

"Then let us head out before the sun rises," Sicheng suggested. Jungwoo beamed at the other fae, radiating the brightness and warmth of a summer's day.

"Thank you, Sicheng!" He gratefully gushed. The air faerie shrugged, trying to appear indifferent to the gracious praise, but Taemin could see the familiar twitch of a smile quirking at the corners of Sicheng's lips.

"Lead the way," he requested. Jungwoo was still happily smiling, a skip in his step as he led Sicheng and the wolves to the den EXO had chosen to stow themselves away in.

The long walk was relatively quiet, not much conversation going on for a mission that seemed so serious. It truly was a big deal; finding where the enemy was hiding gave them an advantage that EXO wouldn't see coming. If they acted fast and were smart, they could ambush the enemy before another attack on their own or another murder took place. Before they would be able to plan an attack, however, they needed to know exactly what they were up against.

Kai was right: something wasn't right about these wolves.

"There," Jungwoo quietly whispered after they had walked well past the territory lines. He pointed through a small opening in the trees. Far off in the distance, Taemin could barely make out the opening of a cave.

It looked unassuming, the stones near the front weathered from exposure to the elements. The cavern must have been pretty old. The opening was built into a steep hillside, easy to miss with the thick trees and rotted logs nearby. It was far away from their own den in the glades.

 _We can't go too far,_ Kai mentioned. _We don't know what we're up against. Wolves can hear and smell from far away._

"We stop here then," Sicheng whispered. "I can handle the rest."

The pack watched as the air faerie took a few more steps forwards, separating himself from them before closing his eyes. His features completely smoothed out, dark lashes brushing against his cheeks. He let his arms dangle relaxed near his sides, palms facing up. Taemin watched as Sicheng’s hands began to glow a brilliant white. 

Suddenly there was a shift in the atmosphere, a breeze coming from seemingly nowhere passing by. Dead leaves kicked up from the forest floor in its blustery wake. The chilly wind danced around Sicheng, tossing his lilac hair to and fro in it's dance. The air faerie seemed unaffected, eyes still shut and body still.

Starting at his bare feet, wisps of white vapor began to crawl up into the air, gathering into a thick cloud near the ground. When the vapors crawled higher, the clouds rising, Taemin felt his eyes widen. Sicheng's feet had vanished completely. Next to disappear were his lower legs, then knees, then thighs. It didn't take long at all as what was once a solid body morphed into a thick, cloudy, white fog.

 _Unbelievable,_ Haesbich muttered, echoing Taemin's exact thoughts as they watched the spectacle unfold before them.

The ground clouds sunk to the forest floor before slowly crawling across the earth.

 _Is that…?_ Taemin asked.

"Yes," Jungwoo whispered. The small smile the earth fae wore was full of pride and adoration at the abilities his friend displayed.

 _He is the fog,_ Kai realized. Jungwoo only continued to smile, eyes crinkling. 

They all stood in silence, watching from behind the veil of thick trees as the fog crept over the grass, closer and closer to the enemy den. Little drops of frosty dew covered the blades of grass that Sicheng brushed against as he continued to steadily shorten the distance between the mouth of the cave and himself.

When Sicheng's fog reached the den, it began to curl up against the stones. White, wispy tendrils crawled their way around the stone opening. There it paused; so far the only unnatural movement that would give the notion anything about the fog was suspicious.

It felt like forever as they waited in the dark. Jungwoo silently leaned over, one of his hands bravely stroking the soft fur of Minhyung's head as his eyes were still trained on the cave in the distance. Soon, the soft sound of Minhyung's bushy tail swiping the crunchy, dead leaves back and forth could be heard - a side effect from the gentle head scritches.

It could have been minutes or hours that they waited - Taemin had no sense of time in this tense moment. His body had begun to ache. He had been waiting with his muscles tensed, almost expecting _something_ to happen, but nothing ever did. It was just quiet.

His body was starting to painfully protest by the time the fog began to slowly crawl backwards, away from the cave and back to where the pack was hiding. Slowly but steadily, the fog swooped beneath the bushes and branches before collecting in a swirling pile in front of the pack. The vapors twirled as they rose, climbing higher and higher.

The fog soon resembled the shape of a body. As the smog lowered, Sicheng was revealed. It started with pale, lilac hair followed by those beautiful, delicate features. The pale slope of a neck soon led down to equally pale shoulders and collarbones. In a matter of seconds, Sicheng was standing before the pack, unharmed. Taemin was still floored by the fae's unique ability to shift into air itself. It was truly magical.

"Well?" Jungwoo eagerly asked. Sicheng briefly eyed him with annoyance before his features softened. He gave a shrug in response, a small frown coming to his lips.

"There's not much to tell," he admitted. "There has to be at least a dozen of them in there, maybe more. The things they speak of are truly of a vile nature, but there was no talk of any secrets that would make them so different from any other wolf."

 _Of course not,_ Kai sighed in disappointment. _They need to be lured into admitting what exactly they are. I'm sure it's not something they just casually discuss amongst themselves._

 _How do we do that?_ Lucas asked with a tilt of his large, brown head.

 _I'm...not sure yet,_ Kai admitted. Haesbich gave an encouraging headbutt to his shoulder.

 _We'll think of something,_ he promised. _Together._

Kai looked at the beta, amber eyes unblinking. They seemed to share something in their gaze that Taemin couldn't quite decipher. It was only a moment before those amber eyes ran across each member around him.

When his eyes landed on Taemin, the white wolf felt something in his chest unfurl. It was like the emotions he had been holding inside as a human seemed to bleed through and become laid out, although he knew that was impossible. There was something about the alpha's gaze that had Taemin always feeling exposed. He couldn't quite explain it.

 _Together,_ Kai finally decided, looking back to the fae. _Thank you, both of you._

Jungwoo smiled. "Anytime, Kai."

 _The dawn is approaching,_ Youngheum noticed, head facing the horizon line. _We need to head back to our own territory soon._

"We will see each other soon," Jungwoo promised.

 _And I will have your payment,_ Kai told Sicheng who smiled in satisfaction.

 _Until next time,_ Haesbich said before the pack was turning to leave. Jungwoo gave Minhyung's head one more gentle pat before removing his hand.

"Until next time," he agreed, eyes trained on the cream-colored wolf. Minhyung seemed distracted, unmoving as he gazed up at Jungwoo. Youngheum ducked down to gently nip at his paws, causing the younger wolf to yelp in surprise.

 _Come on, Minhyung,_ he ordered. _Time to head back. It's not safe for Taemin to shift here._

That seemed to break Minhyung from his stupor, the movement coming back to his paws.

 _Right, of course,_ he agreed, trotting away to catch up to Haesbich and the rest of the pack. Youngheum and Taemin strayed at the back of their formation, picking up speed as Kai began to move at a full run, Yukhei flanking his side.

 _He's hopeless,_ Youngheum quietly sighed, referring to Minhyung. _That Jungwoo has him real good._

 _Is that a fae thing?_ Taemin asked. He didn't like the idea of anyone falling into infatuation by compulsion. That wasn't true love - it was a spell.

 _No, I don't think so,_ Youngheum responded with an amused lilt to his mental voice. _I think poor Markie just has a good, old-fashioned crush._

Somehow, Taemin felt that he could relate, eyes trained ahead as he watched the way Kai’s strong muscles flexed and moved beneath his dark pelt as he ran ahead.

***

Currently, Mark Lee found himself in a bit of a worrisome situation:

He wasn't exactly sure _where_ he was. 

He wasn't even sure of when or how exactly he got ‘here’. ‘Here’ was deep in the heart of some forest, if the oppressive walls of trees surrounding the small glade he was standing in were any indication. Even with his excellent, enhanced eyesight, he couldn’t see much beyond those trees.

It was night-time wherever he was. The moon was hanging high above the treetops, the only source of light in the otherwise dark forest. This was starting to feel like the setting of some bad horror film. He had never been scared of forests - he _was_ a wolf, after all - but something still didn’t feel right. He couldn’t really remember anything that had happened prior to being in this unfamiliar area. The fact alone made him uneasy.

Mark took a quick inventory of his surroundings, hoping _something_ would help jog his memory. The small clearing he was in was bordered by thick curtains of dark trees while a blanket of white snow covered the ground. Mark frowned. He wasn’t properly dressed for this wintry environment. He was only clothed in a simple shirt and a pair of jeans. Even with that extra bit of body heat his wolf genetics provided, Mark _always_ dressed for the weather. Why would he have wandered off in the middle of a cold night without something as necessary as a winter coat? The air should feel frigid, freezing even, but Mark didn’t feel the chill. He was completely comfortable.

Mark’s anxiety was gradually rising the longer he stood confused. He was a wolf; his sense of direction was usually great. All he knew at the moment was that he was in the middle of an opening of whatever woods he had somehow ended up in. A few paces away, there was a small opening in the trees that led down to a lake. The body of water was somehow not frozen. In fact, white wisps of steam were rising from the water. How was that possible? Everything should be frozen at this time of year.

This glade was unfamiliar to him. It must be somewhere beyond the wide area of pack territory. Mark, like most of the pack, almost never traveled past the borders of their territory; it was simply unnecessary. Their territory was so large, anything the pack could ever want or ever need to protect was there. Unclaimed territory always had the potential of danger. Anything could be lurking in the shadows.

_Anything…_

Mark startled when he heard a rustle come from the branches and leaves above him. The noise had been too loud to be a squirrel, but thankfully too quiet to be another wolf.

"Mark Lee…" a familiar, melodic voice called, it's tone slightly teasing. "Coming into _my_ home this time?"

Mark felt his mouth go dry when he caught sight of Jungwoo, the earth fae, in all his glory. His long legs were in the process of gracefully climbing down from the large tree he had, apparently, been concealed in. His honey-brown eyes glittered with the glowing light the moon provided.

Mark’s frown deepened. His attention shifted from Jungwoo to the moon. As he looked up at the night sky his puzzlement only intensified. The moon was full, hanging low and big. That was extremely odd. Mark should definitely be his wolf, Minhyung, by now. He had never spent a single full moon as a human. Part of lycanthropy included being a slave to the moon and her pull, bones and muscles contorting into that of a wolf. Near each full moon, Mark always felt his blood almost _singing_ with energy. His wolf was always hiding just beneath the surface of his skin, waiting for Mark to call upon him. 

Currently, Mark felt a concerning nothingness. There was only silence from Minhyung. His blood wasn't excited, his body didn't feel the urge to shift - he was just human boy, Mark Lee.

He looked down at his hands, spreading his fingers. There were no sharp claws or cream-coloured fur - just the light skin he always saw. There were five fingers on each hand, nails short and trimmed. There was a slight tremor to his fingers, a product of his inner panic and befuddlement.

When Mark decided to look back up, Jungwoo had a knowing smile on his lips. The earth fae was the embodiment of the exact opposite emotions that Mark was feeling. He seemed relaxed as his body was casually lounging against the gnarled trunk of an old tree. It almost appeared as if the trunk had molded to perfectly cradle his lithe body. With his abilities as an earth fae, it honestly wasn’t that crazy of a possibility.

"Jungwoo?" Mark slowly asked. "Where am I?"

Jungwoo's pink lips remained attractively curved into a soft smile. One of his brows cocked up in amusement, nearly hidden by his bangs. He clearly wasn’t worried. Mark wasn’t sure if that fact comforted him or concerned him.

"You're in fae territory," Jungwoo easily answered. Mark only blinked, still unsure as to what was going on. What was he doing in fae territory? He wasn’t even aware that the fae _had_ territory.

"I didn't know the fae had territory," he voiced his thought. "How did I get here? And why am I not a wolf right now?" He wasn’t sure the faerie would have those answers, but Mark _definitely_ didn’t have them.

Jungwoo pushed his body up and off of the tree trunk. With a seemingly inhuman grace, he approached Mark. His skin was radiating that soft, warm glow again. It was that glow that had Mark in awe the very first time they had met when Jungwoo had healed his wounds. His skin was just as beautiful now as it shimmered under the light of a full moon.

When Jungwoo started to get a bit too close for Mark's personal comfort, the beta took a small step back. While he liked the earth fae, this whole situation had him a little more on-guard than usual.

Jungwoo paused his advancements when Mark stepped back. He looked down at Mark's feet and the distance the beta had put between them before his eyes drifted back up. He made no move to get any closer, appearing to understand that Mark was uncomfortable.

"You're a smart boy, Mark," Jungwoo spoke. "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

Mark slowly shook his head, slightly distracted by how unbelievably beautiful Jungwoo was. The earth fae was masculine in some traits: broad shoulders, large hands, and long, muscular legs, but Jungwoo also had feminine traits about him: delicate facial features, soft hair, and a lean frame. Mark found him simultaneously confusing and alluring. It made him feel strange; a warmth in the pit of his stomach and chest all fluttery with nerves. Jungwoo made him nervous. 

Nervous, but never afraid.

Jungwoo took a small, tentative step forward, one of his hands coming up to cradle the nape of Mark's neck. His touch felt warm like sunshine where it rested against Mark’s skin, fingers rubbing against the shorter blonde hairs that lay there.

As much as Mark knew he should probably move, he just couldn't. His feet were planted against the snowy ground, unable to create more distance between himself and this ethereal creature. Part of him wasn’t sure if he even _wanted_ to step away. Jungwoo leaned up close, his lips almost brushing against Mark's ear.

"I'll give you a hint," he whispered, like this was some sort of game. "Look around you. Does anything seem off?"

Mark hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until the fae leaned back. Jungwoo's hand remained where it was while Mark thought about his current surroundings. He took another look around them, brows knitting together in concentration.

"The moon is full, but I'm human," Mark started, taking a quick glance up at the moon. "I'm in a forest, but not in my own territory; there's snow on the ground, but I'm not cold; there's a lake that's steaming when it should be frozen…"

Jungwoo smiled, nodding as Mark listed off the bizarre circumstances of their current setting. His fingers moved to gently toy with Mark's earlobe, causing Mark to shiver. He still didn't understand. Was this some sort of faerie magic trick? What exactly did Jungwoo know that he didn't?

"Still can't figure it out?" Jungwoo teased, straight white teeth peeking out from just past his upper lip as he smiled. Mark swallowed, way too fixated on the way those plump lips curved when they formed words. Jungwoo leaned up to his ear again, causing Mark to feel his heart give a very hard thump against his chest. It sounded so loud in his own ears that, for a moment, he worried Jungwoo might’ve heard it, too.

"Mark Lee," Jungwoo whispered, his breath warm. "This is a dream." He remained still, pressed close to Mark, as he allowed the words to sink in.

_A...dream…?_

Jungwoo pulled back enough so that their foreheads were barely touching. Mark audibly swallowed, his nervousness peaking. Jungwoo’s face was so very close to his own. He could feel the magical warmth that the earth fae always radiated.

"Relax, Mark," Jungwoo instructed. "This is your dream. Just try to enjoy it." A feather-light kiss was pressed to one of Mark's cheeks, sunny warmth spreading across his skin at the action.

"A dream?" Mark croaked, stomach twisting at the kiss he had just received. Jungwoo leaned back, hand dropping from where it had been resting at the nape of the beta’s neck.

"It's a dream," he assured. "We can do whatever you want. Our hot spring is very nice. We can go for a dip if you’d like."

 _"Hot spring?!"_ Mark exclaimed, turning to look at the lake, steam still visibly rising from its surface. The wisps of white vapor shouldn't be possible. It was winter! There was actual snow on the ground they were standing on.

"Mmhm," Jungwoo murmured, putting a more comfortable space between their bodies. Mark was confused when he felt a deep disappointment at the absence of the warm heat. "The water and fire fae keep the water toasty all winter. I don't think they would mind if we took a quick dip."

Jungwoo turned, bare feet somehow silent as they stepped across the snow towards the spring. He cast a look over his shoulder at Mark.

"Besides," he added. "They could never say no to me." His coy grin had Mark feeling warm all over again, fingertips tingling.

 _I can't either,_ Mark helplessly thought as his feet moved to follow Jungwoo. His body felt like it was in a trance, unable to do anything but follow what Jungwoo led him to do. It was a good thing Jungwoo was a nice fae, part of the Seelie Court and with an alliance to Kai's pack. He hopefully wouldn't lead Mark to an untimely death.

Jungwoo stopped at the edge of the water, still a few feet in front of Mark. Slowly his fingers slipped beneath one of the thick straps of the silky white material of the tunic his body was swathed in. He gazed over his shoulder at Mark before playfully slipping one thick strap down past his shoulder. He repeated the same action to the other strap, the faintest smirk on his lips as the other strap fell down his arm in a similar fashion. With nothing to hold his tunic up, it dropped to the snowy ground in a silky heap. Mark's breath caught in his throat, face heating up in a furious blush.

Jungwoo was naked. Naked and in front of him.

Mark didn't dare to look any further down than Jungwoo's broad, tanned shoulders. Jungwoo's pleased giggle to Mark’s reaction was melodic, the sound tinkling like windchimes in his ears. He forced himself to look away, too embarrassed at the absence of the fae’s sense of modesty. He felt as if he was rooted to the ground, feet unable to move again and blood whooshing loudly in his ears. When he decided to chance a look up, Jungwoo was _,_ _thankfully,_ in the spring. The steamy water was resting just beneath his prominent collarbones while the rest of his body was obscured by the lake water. Jungwoo looked up at Mark through his dark lashes.

"It feels really nice," he commented. "Come and join me?" 

Mark's brain was not functioning very well through this dream. He had trouble forming words and moving, yet Jungwoo didn’t seem to have a care in the world. He was as inviting and pleasant as always. Maybe Mark's dream brain had been too busy creating an accurate dream-Jungwoo that it totally glazed over fully creating Mark's ability to function.

"How?" Mark asked, his words feeling sluggish; half-formed.

"Strip and come in," Jungwoo answered as if it was the easiest solution in the world. If it had been anybody but Jungwoo that Mark was expected to strip in front of, it probably would have been. He was a wolf. It was often that he found himself stripped bare around his packmates. With Jungwoo, it just felt different.

Mark’s fingers toyed with the hem of his shirt, unsure of whether or not he could gather the courage to strip. The water did look inviting, even more so with the addition of a naked Jungwoo partially submerged in its steamy depths. 

Mark was able to knock his shoes and socks off his feet before hesitantly pulling his shirt up and over his body. This really must be a dream, he realized. The winter air made no move to harm his skin with it's deathly chill. Mark hesitated when he reached his jeans.

"Um…" Mark mumbled, suddenly feeling awkward and embarrassed. "Can you...maybe, uh...turn around? Or close your eyes? Or something?"

Jungwoo smiled, a giggle threatening to spill past his plush lips.

"Humans and their modesty," he sighed in amusement. "We come into this world naked and we leave it the same way." Even though he obviously found Mark’s request silly, he complied, turning his back to Mark.

Mark waited a beat, making sure Jungwoo wasn't going to turn around before undoing his belt. With shaking hands, Mark undid his jeans, letting the denim hit the ground. His boxers were next, joining the growing pile of clothes he and Jungwoo had abandoned at the edge of the water.

Mark sat down on the edge of the small spring before carefully dipping his lower legs into the steamy water. It felt heavenly on his tired, aching muscles. He let out an involuntary moan at the sensation before slapping a hand against his mouth in horror. Mark's eyes darted to where Jungwoo was, but the faerie made no move to turn, remaining still and silent.

Mark slowly dropped his hand, taking Jungwoo's silence as permission to continue his descent. He slowly sunk the rest of his body in the water, the heat enveloping him in such a pleasant way. He had been in a hot tub a handful of times, but this was far superior. There was no putrid stench of chlorine or the lingering worry of whose germs were in here prior. Right now, it was just Mark and Jungwoo and their little piece of faerie-enchanted paradise.

"I'm in," Mark said. "You can turn around now."

Jungwoo turned, first looking at Mark's eyes before his gaze drifted down. Even though there wasn't much to be seen beneath the water, Mark could still feel embarrassment flood his being, his cheeks heating up again.

"It's nice, right?" Jungwoo conversationally asked, eyes looking back up to Mark’s face. Mark nodded.

"Really nice," he agreed. He closed his eyes, immersing himself a little lower in the hot water. "This would be especially nice after a full moon. Shifting is really hard on the body. I almost wish this wasn't just a dream."

A companionable silence fell over them as they relaxed. Mark always felt the most comfortable in nature. As a wolf, the connection to the land was genetically programmed into his very being. It had always been that way. 

His eyes flew open when he felt a hand on his bare waist. 

A hand that did not belong to him.

There was a brief moment of panic, the touch unexpected, until he realized who the hand belonged to. Jungwoo. The fae was in front of him, his honey eyes glittering once again in the moonlight.

"Jungwoo, what - " Mark was cut off by Jungwoo placing his index finger up to Mark's lips in a sign for him to be quiet.

"You have to wake up soon," he whispered. "Face reality. So while we still have time, let's enjoy this. _Together."_

Mark was unsure of what Jungwoo meant. Wasn't enjoying themselves what they were doing? Mark was enjoying himself, at least. Jungwoo dipped his hands beneath the water, seeking out Mark's to hold. Even with water so hot, Jungwoo's touch radiated its own specific warmth, something unique. Mark could feel it when Jungwoo took his hands in his own, thumbs pressing into his palms. Slowly Jungwoo guided Mark's hands to rest against his hips. Mark swallowed at the sensation of the fae’s soft, wet skin beneath his fingers. Jungwoo slung his arms up to wrap behind Mark's neck, his fingers twisting and playing with Mark's blonde hair.

"Come visit me again sometime," he longingly whispered, eyes seeming to map out every individual feature on Mark's surprised face. "Anytime you dream, just come and find me. I'll be here." He leaned in closer, his nose bumping against Mark's. 

Mark felt weak. His very naked body was very close to a being so magical and beautiful that he didn't know what to do. He was rendered helpless, his only option being to just let this dream continue to play out.

"How will I find you again?" Mark whispered. He didn’t need to be quiet. It was just the two of them in the forest, but the moment felt so intimate. Intimate and fleeting.

"You'll know," Jungwoo whispered in return. "Just think of me and I'll be there, Mark."

He looked up at Mark, gauging his reaction before leaning in just a bit further. Warmth spread through Mark's body when their lips softly met; a warmth that had nothing to do with the hot spring and everything to do with Jungwoo.

Beneath the water, Mark's fingers tightened on Jungwoo's waist as he tugged the fae’s body against his. He could feel every inch of Jungwoo's naked body lined up against his own. It was like the fae's body ran on a different frequency, his skin warm and slightly tingly against Mark's own.

Jungwoo's lips felt so good. It had Mark's lips pleasantly buzzing and craving more. It was like the fae was a drug, filling Mark’s body with warmth and happiness. Jungwoo was more than happy to indulge in Mark’s new craving, tilting his head to press their lips together at a different angle.

 _"Jungwoo,"_ Mark dreamily sighed against the other’s soft lips. _"Mm, Jungwoo…"_

***

Mark's eyes slowly blinked open. It took him a minute to realize he wasn't in a hot spring any longer, but cuddled up in a warm, blanket cocoon in his bed. 

His room was still relatively dark, the morning sun barely peeking up from over the horizon. It cast a faint, blue glow to his bedroom. Mark yawned, wincing when he felt wetness against his face. He looked down at his pillow, realizing he had been drooling throughout the night. He pushed the damp part of his pillow away from his face before stretching his legs out. He groaned when he could feel his morning wood pressing against the soft cotton of his sleep pants. He was achingly hard.

Mark closed his eyes with a frown. What in the world had he been dreaming about that would have him this excited? 

There was the moon, he remembered. Water and then…

Warm, naked, tanned skin pressed up against his own.

_Oh._

_Jungwoo._

_"Shit…"_ Mark mournfully swore, curing his body into a tight, mortified ball. "Oh no…"

***

Mark's head had been fuzzy with thoughts of Jungwoo. 

At first he thought it was because Jungwoo was an anomaly; he was a fae, a creature Mark had never had any experience with before. Jungwoo's skin glowed a warm, pale yellow when he wasn't consciously holding up a human facade. He was beautiful in an ethereal sort of way.

There was also the fact that Jungwoo had _saved_ Mark. As in, literally, saved his life. When Minseok had lured Mark away from the ball and attacked, Jungwoo was there to heal the wounds he obtained before Ten and Lucas had come to his rescue. Jungwoo was the one who healed his bites with his faerie magic. Mark was grateful, but also felt like he _owed_ the fae in some way. Jungwoo never spoke of Mark being indebted to him, but saving someone's potentially fatal wounds seemed like a pretty big deal in Mark's eyes.

Mark could still remember the comforting warmth of Jungwoo's fingers carding through his hair, his beautiful melodic voice keeping Mark calm and feeling soft and fuzzy. The faerie was like a sedative, calming and comforting.

Mark was still deep in thought when Lucas nudged his shoulder.

"Hm?" Mark asked looking up. Lucas and Taeyong were wearing shared looks of concern on their faces. 

The three of them had the day off from classes. They decided to spend their time lounging in Taemin and Taeyong's living room. Currently they were laying on their bellies on the living room floor, furniture pushed out of the way to make room for the nest of cushions and blankets they had gathered in a heap in front of the television. They had decided upon trying to play through _Mario Party 3_ to full completion, a truly daunting task, on Taemin and Taeyong's shared Nintendo 64.

"You're spacey today," Lucas commented. He removed one of his large hands from the grey controller, pressing the back of his hand to Mark's forehead. "You feeling okay, dude?"

"Yeah, yeah," Mark said, shaking his head to knock Lucas's hand from his forehead. "I'm okay. I'm just thinking."

"I hear that's dangerous," Lucas solemnly stated. Taeyong nudged him with his shoulder.

"Not nice," he gently scolded before looking at Mark. "What are you thinking about?" 

Mark swallowed. He wasn't sure how to phrase the things that were going through his mind.

"I don't know…" he tried, looking down at the yellow controller held in his hands. How could he ask this without getting made fun of? There probably wasn't a way. "How did you guys... _know?"_

Both Lucas and Taeyong blinked at Mark in confusion.

"Know...what, exactly?" Taeyong asked, tilting his head to the side. The game was now forgotten, the cheery menu music playing on loop in the background. Mark sighed.

"How did you know...you liked guys?" He quietly asked. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment. For as long as Mark could remember, he always liked girls. He liked their shapely curves and delicate features. He was attracted to soft hair and even softer lips. He had gotten turned on countless times by supple breasts and rounded bottoms.

Mark Lee liked girls.

So how come he kept thinking about a boy?

"I don't know," Taeyong eventually answered, voice gentle. "I guess there was never really 'a moment'. I just sort of always found men attractive. I mean, I was raised by Taemin. He never pushed any sort of views of what was acceptable and what wasn't. So I just...always sort of knew."

"That must have been nice," Mark mumbled. Taeyong shrugged.

"Taemin always takes care of me," he replied. "I'm grateful for him. What about you, Lucas? Did you have a big, gay revelation?"

Mark was astounded at how comfortable his friends were talking about this whole situation. There was no teasing, no judgement.

"To be fair, I like both," Lucas said. "I think girls are pretty, I think boys are pretty. Really, I think I only have ever really liked one guy…" He didn't expand on that thought, but he didn't need to. Mark had a feeling he knew exactly who the alpha was interested in. Although they never discussed it, Mark had a pretty good feeling that Lucas had a thing for Ten. A _big_ thing. Lucas was always open and honest, heart on his sleeve. The way the alpha gave gooey, heart eyes to their omega was no secret.

"I didn't even think about liking both," Mark mumbled. Lucas shrugged before patting Mark on the head.

"You can like whoever you want to like," he assured. "You have time to figure all this out. Just...I don't know. Try it out sometime. See if you like it."

Mark let out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, let me get right on that." 

He wasn't sure there was much of a gay scene in Alaska. Even if there was, the thought of meeting an attractive stranger to take home was a little scary. He wasn't sure he wanted to "test the waters" on someone new. What if he found out he hated it? How awkward would that be?

Taeyong and Lucas shared a look before Taeyong spoke up.

"You can kiss me if you want," he timidly offered. "I don't mind. No strings attached."

Mark could actually _feel_ the way his eyes widened at the offer. Taeyong...would allow Mark to kiss him? His friend was pretty, almost feminine with his tiny frame and delicate features. Sort of like Jungwoo.

"I'm up for it, too," Lucas chimed in. "We can think of it as, like...taking our friendship to the next level."

"An extreme level," Mark muttered in disbelief. Lucas was definitely more traditionally masculine; tall with broad shoulders and large hands. Also akin to Jungwoo.

His friends looked at him, smiling and patiently waiting for an answer. Mark wet his lips. There really was no better offer than the one that was currently presenting itself. He was with his two best friends in a safe place free of judgement and awkwardness. Really, what more could he ask for?

"Okay," Mark decided. "Okay. We can try."

"Alright, who first?" Lucas asked, setting down his controller and cracking his knuckles. Mark blanched.

"What?!" He squeaked. "You mean _now?!"_ Lucas nodded.

"Sure, why not?" He asked. "Taemin is away at work and it's pretty cozy here."

For once, Lucas actually had a pretty good point. Mark was just nervous. Was this a big thing? It felt like a pretty big thing. Both of his friends looked comfortable, relaxed even. Maybe Mark was just making this out to be more than it was. It wouldn't be his first kiss, not by a long shot, but he had never kissed another boy before. Would it really be that different?

"I feel like you're going to go too fast," Taeyong commented, looking up at Lucas. He reached a hand out, delicate fingers curling around Mark's wrist. _His hands are so soft,_ Mark noted. "Let me ease him in?"

Mark liked that idea. He had known Lucas all his life. He knew his best friend tended to get a bit eager and excited over new things. Taeyong was more quiet and thoughtful. He generally seemed like the safer option to start with.

"Come here," Taeyong gently instructed with a friendly smile, gently tugging on Mark's wrist. Lucas backed up so Mark could scoot closer to Taeyong.

When their bodies were pressed tight, Mark blanked. How were kisses supposed to start again? Taeyong let out a small giggle before leaning in close and placing a soft kiss to Mark's cheek.

"Calm down," he whispered in Mark's ear.

 _How, Taeyong?_ Mark thought. _How am I supposed to be calm?_

Taeyong still had Mark's wrist captured in his gentle grip, the other hand coming to rest at the nape of his neck. Taeyong nudged Mark's nose with his own before his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned in.

 _Soft,_ Mark noted. Taeyong's lips were soft where they pressed against his own. Taeyong was patient as he gently led Mark through a few more chaste kisses.

 _I wonder if Jungwoo's lips would be this soft?_ Mark couldn't help but wonder. All he had to go off of was a half-remembered dream. He wanted the real thing.

Taeyong trailed the fingers that were holding Mark's wrist up higher, easily slotting their fingers together. He tilted his head slightly before Mark could feel the pressure of Taeyong's tongue teasing at his lips. Mark let out a small gasp of surprise, allowing Taeyong to slip his tongue inside his mouth.

It was a foreign sensation, having Taeyong licking at his tongue and hard palate. Definitely not unwelcome, just new. Taeyong let out a small, breathy moan when Mark finally pressed back, their tongues meeting. Taeyong's fingers were toying with the shorter, blonde hairs at the nape of Mark's neck. Kissing Taeyong was nice, Mark realized.

When Taeyong pulled back, he playfully tugged at Mark's bottom lip with his teeth. Mark let out a small, embarrassed groan. Taeyong smiled, cheeks tinted with just a hint of pink. They were both breathing a little heavier. It had just felt so nice, Mark hadn't wanted to separate for air.

"Okay, I know you guys are my best friends and all," Lucas commented. "But that was hot." Taeyong let out a small giggle before licking his lips and letting go of Mark.

"I take it as a compliment," Taeyong stated, settling back down in his original spot like nothing had happened. Mark looked towards where Lucas was seated on his other side.

"Still want to... _y'know?"_ Lucas asked. Mark thought about it. It was surprisingly not weird at all to kiss Taeyong. He was curious how Lucas would kiss; if it would be any different.

"Yeah," Mark answered, scooting away from Taeyong and closer to Lucas.

Lucas placed a large hand on Mark's shoulder, gently leading him down onto his back. He was a lot bigger than Taeyong up this close, Mark realized as Lucas boxed him in between his muscular arms. _Well, this was already a completely different experience._

Lucas had that trademark grin on his face as he looked down at Mark. Mark swallowed, looking up at his best friend and packmate. They were really going to do it.

Lucas brushed Mark's short, blonde bangs away from his forehead before leaning in close.

"You smell sweet," he quietly mumbled, too quiet for Taeyong's human ears, before slotting their mouths together. Lucas was a little more open and forward than Taeyong. Where Taeyong was gentle and soft, Lucas was dominant and eager.

Lucas shifted his weight onto his left elbow, right hand coming up to cup Mark's jaw. In a much quicker fashion than Taeyong had done, Lucas was coaxing Mark's mouth open with a thumb pressing behind his jawbone.

Mark groaned, oddly enjoying the feeling of being slightly dominated. Lucas was an alpha after all, meant to lead and be in charge. He wasn't aggressive though, and Mark didn't feel unsafe. It was quite the opposite when Lucas's hand strayed from Mark's jaw, down his side, and ending in a firm grip at Mark's waist. Lucas smelled like warm sand and a hint of sea salt. He smelled boyish and familiar.

Lucas tilted his head the other way, smiling into their kiss before sucking Mark's bottom lip into his mouth. Mark's hands immediately came up, fisting at the back of Lucas's shirt as he let out a quiet whine.

"How was that?" Lucas asked after he released Mark's lip, pulling away. His voice was slightly more gravelly but his eyes were shining as bright as his big, goofy smile. Mark could do nothing but emit a small, choked off noise. Definitely different from Taeyong, but definitely still good.

Lucas backed away before dropping back onto his belly with a small _oomph._ Mark blinked up at the white ceiling, feeling a bit dazed before rolling back onto his front. He picked up his yellow controller, eyes fixed on the television.

“So,” Mark said, voice cracking. “I, uh, think I like guys, too.” He could feel the tips of his ears heat up in embarrassment as Taeyong giggled.

“Who had you questioning in the first place?” Taeyong asked, picking up his purple controller. Mark sucked his lips into his mouth, not wanting to spill his secret.

“Couldn’t possibly be a certain faerie, right?” Lucas casually mentioned as he hit resume on their game. Mark’s jaw dropped. Lucas gave him a side eye paired with a knowing smirk.

“How did you…?” Mark trailed off, baffled.

“I’ve been your best friend since birth,” Lucas replied. “I just know these things.”

“Maybe,” Taeyong added. “But even I knew that.” At his admission, both Mark and Lucas turned to look at Taeyong.

“How?!” Mark asked. “Is this some gay superpower?! Will _I_ get this superpower?!” Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“You were always in a weird state of gay panic, but it went haywire as soon as Jungwoo appeared. Wasn’t hard to connect the dots,” he explained. Mark frowned.

“Can faeries even like humans in that sort of way?” He asked.

“Well, you’re not exactly a human,” Taeyong pointed out.

“I’m human enough,” Mark huffed. Taeyong grinned.

“I don’t know much about faeries,” Lucas stated. “You’d have better luck asking Jongin or Baekhyun.” Mark wrinkled his nose. The thought of asking was mortifying - especially with the way Baekhyun would tease him. Mark would never hear the end of it.

“No thanks,” he said. “I’ll just suffer never knowing.”

“Just be nice,” Taeyong suggested. “Get to know him; form a relationship. You never know.” He paused for a moment before adding, “You’re cute enough.”

“I’m not cute,” Mark denied in a whine. 

“Mark,” Lucas firmly stated. “You are _so_ cute.” Mark groaned, hiding his face in his arms.

“What?” Taeyong asked. “Would you rather be ugly?”

“No,” Mark groaned. “But _still.”_

“Well, some wise woman once said, ‘The heart wants what it wants’,” Lucas recalled, trying his best to sound wise.

“Selena Gomez?” Taeyong guessed. Lucas hesitated before answering.

“...Yes.”

Mark chuckled, his laugh loud and bright.

“Things will work out, Markie,” Lucas assured with a friendly nudge. “You’ll see.”

***

“Hey, Yongie,” Taemin greeted as he entered the front door of their house. By some miracle, Baekhyun had closed his office on time for once. Normally there was something that set them back at least a good half hour. Usually it was something out of Baekhyun’s control, like a no-show or a patient having something unexpected going on that needed a little more time to take care of.

“Hey,” Taeyong greeted back, eyes trained on his phone. Taemin tossed his wallet and keys onto the small table near the front door.

“Did the mail come by any chance?” He asked. “The utility bill was supposed to come yesterday, but I didn’t see it.”

“I’m not sure,” Taeyong unhelpfully replied, busily texting away. “I didn’t check the mailbox.”

Taemin rolled his eyes with a small, amused smile before he opened the front door. He quickly went to the mailbox to snatch the few envelopes that had been delivered. That Alaskan winter he had been dreading was sneaking up quickly. They had already had their first snow, but it thankfully didn't stick.

When he entered the house again, he shivered at the temperature difference. He sort of wished he had a nice fireplace like the one he had spotted in Jongin’s bedroom. Curling up in front of a crackling fire sounded nice. It sounded even better when his mind conjured up a certain someone curled up behind him, kissing at the skin of a bare shoulder where his pajama shirt had slipped down low.

_No._

Taemin shook his head. No, nevermind. He hated fireplaces. Terrible idea; such a fire hazard.

As he flipped through the mail _\- bill, bill -_ his fingers stilled on a midnight blue envelope. The material had some weight to it, the color almost having a metallic finish. It was fancy. He flipped the envelope over, brows knitting together when he saw it was addressed to him _and_ Taeyong. 

As his eyes searched for the return address, he sucked in a loud gasp. Taeyong looked up from his phone at the strangled noise Taemin had emit.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Taemin’s fingers trembled as he gazed at the envelope. This was unbelievable. It was like if Taemin so much as _thought_ about Jongin, the alpha appeared in his life. This was getting out of hand. Was there a way to sever this weird mental link? It was problematic.

“We got mail,” Taemin replied. “From Jongin.”

“Jongin sent us something?” Taeyong asked, voice sounding as confused as Taemin himself felt.

“Uh huh,” Taemin confirmed, his voice cracking. Carefully, he peeled the envelope open. Inside was a piece of thick cardstock. What business did Jongin have with him that required the formality of a _letter?_ The other man had his phone number.

As he pulled out the cardstock, the color an equally dark blue, his eyes eagerly ran over the neat lettering. His eyes widened in surprise.

“What? What?” Taeyong asked, his phone now completely forgotten. He sat up on the couch, folding his knees beneath himself while his upper half leaned over the armrest of the sofa. “What is it?”

“It’s…” Taemin paused, squinting as his eyes ran over the words again, making sure he had read correctly. “It’s...an invitation to dinner. At his house.”

“Oh, that sounds fun!” Taeyong happily commented. “By your expression I thought someone died.”

“Jongin...doesn’t cook, though,” Taemin mumbled, ignoring his younger brother’s optimistic comments. “He told me he’s terrible at it, actually.” He made his way to the couch, sitting down next to Taeyong with a troubled sigh.

“Maybe he learned?” Taeyong suggested. He plucked the envelope out of Taemin’s hand. His wide eyes examined the material, turning it back and forth. “I can ask Mark and Lucas if they also got one.” He set the envelope down to busily tap away at his phone. Taemin _sincerely_ hoped the others had received invites. There would be no way he would go to Jongin’s house alone. Absolutely not. When Jongin and himself were left alone, things...happened. Things that neither one of them wanted to discuss apparently. 

Taemin could always gather his courage and just bring up the kiss to Jongin, but he had been holding out hope that the alpha would take responsibility. Obviously, that sense of duty only applied to wolf affairs. What would Taemin even say though? _‘So, about that kiss? I think I liked it. I think I like you’_? Even imagining it made him shudder in shame. It was likely a mistake if Jongin hadn’t come for him yet, right? If he wanted Taemin, he would have come and talked. Instead they were stuck in some weird, uncomfortable limbo that had Taemin exhausted.

“Looks like everyone was invited,” Taeyong revealed, snapping Taemin out of his unhappy thoughts. “I think it will be nice. Don’t you?”

Taemin wrinkled his nose, Taeyong shoving at his shoulder in response.

“Oh come on,” he groaned. “Are you still telling me you two haven’t talked about you both yet?”

“There’s nothing to discuss,” Taemin curtly replied. Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“Taemin,” he whined. “Come on! You told us you kissed, you told us you might like him - it’s not hard to figure out that next step. He kissed you back! He likes you!”

Taemin shook his head, over this conversation. He quickly rose from the couch, turning his back to his younger brother.

“I just want you to be happy,” Taeyong whispered. “You deserve it more than anyone, Taem.”

Taemin swallowed down the rush of emotions he felt threatening to overtake him. He cleared his throat, making sure he could fake some sense of normalcy. “What do you want for dinner?”

The disappointed sigh his younger brother let out made Taemin feel even worse. He sounded so defeated.

“Doesn’t matter,” Taeyong answered, voice void of any sort of happiness. “Whatever you make, it always tastes good.” What a hollow compliment.

“Okay,” Taemin mumbled. “Give me forty minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)/[spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Q0K2rvdAjY7B0NroEnrTO?si=yVjT6lcJR-SjIC7iJ8hX-g)


	10. I'll Cross the Line First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the rating of this story, seriously.
> 
> I felt an odd sense of nervousness posting this chapter. For those of you who were waiting for more TaeKai - hi, hello - here you go. If you don't like explicit scenes then...I guess skip the whole last section? Although this was rating and tagged for a reason. I AM NOT AN ACE AT SMUT I AM PUTTING THAT OUT HERE. So, just...if it's horrible, I promise there is much plot still ahead...and 6 more explicit scenes, imsorry. Please ignore any typos, I couldn't read this any more to be honest lol. I wanted to get this out on my birthday, though, so here we are!
> 
> Chapter title from EXO's song, "They Never Know":
> 
> "Oh, I will cross the line first to where you are" - Kai
> 
> I hope you all enjoy as I hide in shame. Honestly though, thank you for all of you who kudos, comment, bookmark, subscribe, tweet, follow, retweet, read - all of the things! It is very kind of you and really is the motivation to write as much as I can fit in with my schedule. I hope you all have a wonderful week! Feel free to interact with me on twitter or curious cat (I love reading theories or answering questions). I also have a playlist on spotify that I am always updating for this fic too if you need something to llisten to.
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)/[spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Q0K2rvdAjY7B0NroEnrTO?si=yVjT6lcJR-SjIC7iJ8hX-g)

Winter had finally begun in Anchorage. There was a light dusting of powdery snow on the ground, soon to be a thick blanket in the upcoming weeks. The occupants of the small city were already sporting their winter fashions: thick coats, snow boots, scarves, and gloves. It was only a matter of time before night would begin to feel as if it was eternal as winter solstice approached. Luckily, Anchorage didn’t fall into complete darkness, but a five hour day was still alarmingly short.

Taeyong pushed open the glass door to the entrance of the Moonlight Basin. As he crossed the threshold, he was greeted with a familiar ambience: patrons tightly clustered together in booths, a fire roaring in the fireplace, the unique fragrance of comfort food mixed with native fir, and a very familiar waiter energetically springing from table to table.

_Ten._

Ten was the reason why Taeyong had visited the diner this afternoon in the first place. Although Taemin had assured Taeyong that getting a part-time job was completely unnecessary, there was still a sense of guilt constantly tugging at Taeyong’s conscience. He knew tuition wasn’t cheap. Tuition paired with car insurance, a mortgage, and bills had to be hard on Taemin. If his older brother was so hell-bent on taking care of him, the absolute _least_ he could do was pitch in some extra cash.

As Taeyong stepped further into the diner, he tried his best to appear small, burrowed up in an oversized black hoodie hiding beneath an equally black peacoat. The hood was pulled up over his head, hiding his fluffy, platinum hair. He didn’t have much experience in being subtle, but he did know that platinum hair was definitely a head-turner in Anchorage. He wanted to stay incognito for as long as he possibly could. Although with wolves around, it wouldn’t take long.

Taeyong watched as Ten’s button nose tilted upwards just a fraction. It was barely perceptible unless you were looking for it. He watched as Ten’s nostrils flared slightly when he must have caught Taeyong’s scent in the air. The waiter’s face changed from an expression of curiosity to downright confusion. Ten turned, his eyes searching the diner for Taeyong. When his dark eyes met Taeyong's from across the diner, Taeyong lifted a hand up. He waggled what could be seen of his fingers from beneath sweater paws in friendly greeting.

Ten gave him a quick look up and down before tossing his small notepad back into the front of his striped apron. With a hand on his hip, he sauntered over.

"Taeyong," he greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure of being visited by the pack's treasured little human." Taeyong simply smiled, not even a little bothered by Ten's slightly sarcastic tone. He was almost used to it by now. That was part of Ten's "charm".

"Just wanted to stop by for one of your famous apple fritters," Taeyong answered. Ten folded his arms in front of his chest.

"How would you know anything about my apple fritters?" He suspiciously asked. "We only just started baking them." Taeyong shrugged, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Everyone talks about them around town," he answered. "Not to mention Mark, Lucas, Baekhyun," he listed. Ten examined Taeyong again, eyes sharp and dissecting before he deflated slightly, arms dropping down to his sides.

"Come on, powderpuff," he said, turning on his heel. "Let me get you set up in a booth." Taeyong internally cheered, happily following Ten to a small, cozy corner booth. He was thankful the booth was not in line with the door where cold winter air would undoubtedly seep through.

"Speaking of Baek," Ten mentioned as Taeyong settled into his seat, taking off his peacoat to toss in the space next to him. "He's going to kill me if he finds out I gave you sweets. He told us all that you’re on probation until that tooth decay resolves itself." Taeyong shrugged.

"Then don't tell him?" He innocently suggested. Ten smirked.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," he commented. "I'll be back in a minute with your apple fritter." Taeyong politely smiled until Ten turned his back.

He had an agenda today. He wanted to talk to Ten about the help wanted sign still hanging from the diner window, but he didn't know what the right approach would be. He didn't want Ten to tell the pack; Taemin would flip. He hoped the waiter would take pity on him. Honestly, he was the best bet of anyone being able to keep a secret. Of course, Mark and Lucas already knew what he was up to, and that was already questionable. Lucas had a habit of accidentally opening his big mouth.

“So what do I owe the visit?” Ten asked, setting a small plate down in front of Taeyong, a warm apple fritter set neatly in the middle. Steam was rising from the fresh pastry, the sweet smells of cinnamon sugar and apples causing Taeyong to salivate. “The _real_ reason.”

Taeyong was surprised when Ten slid into the booth seat across from him, nothing but a small table now separating them. Ten rested his chin in one palm, his other hand rhythmically drumming his fingers against the tabletop. While he had always appeared to be a friendly presence at the diner and sweet to Lucas in the very brief times he and Taeyong had crossed paths, Taeyong was now seeing a very different side to him. Despite his slender frame and delicate features, in this moment, he was extremely intimidating. Taeyong gulped.

"Well," he carefully started out. "I saw the help wanted sign in the window. Is the position still open?"

This must have caught Ten off-guard as he raised a single eyebrow up. He lifted his chin from off of his palm.

"You want to work here?" He asked, as if Taeyong hadn't made it clear enough.

"Yeah," Taeyong nodded. "I _am_ a college student."

Ten scrutinized Taeyong, his eyes sharply assessing him from top to bottom. It made the younger uncomfortably squirm in his seat.

"Alright," Ten finally said, his shoulders straightening. "Do you have any waiting experience?"

"Well...no," Taeyong answered. "Wait, are you interviewing me now?"

"Sure, why not?" Ten shrugged. His eyes soon turned mischievous, a challenge glinting from behind his stare. "What? You scared?"

Taeyong huffed, straightening his own shoulders. While he admittedly was a little nervous, he wasn't about to let Ten know that. Plus, he really needed this job.

"Of course not," he lied. "I was just asking for clarification." Ten gave him a smirk in return, apparently finding amusement in their back-and-forth.

"Alright, so you don't have experience. That's okay," he observed. "We can always work on that. How do you feel about working with people?"

"I think I'm good with people," Taeyong answered. He was a little shy, sure, but the people around town seemed nice enough.

"And I know you go to school," Ten continued. "Are you sure you can juggle both work and your studies?"

"I guess we won't know until we try," Taeyong honestly replied causing Ten to bite his lip as he held back a chuckle.

"Oh, Taeyong," he sighed. "You're lucky I already like you. I can definitely tell this is your first interview."

Taeyong felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he let out an indignant squawk. What was _that_ supposed to mean? Was he insinuating that Taeyong wasn’t fit for the job? Wasn’t it common for first jobs to be waiting tables?

"I only have one last question," Ten said, interrupting Taeyong's inner pouting. He leaned across the table, his upper half braced by his forearms . He tilted his head down just a fraction causing his eyes to slant further, a hint of a dark ferocity behind them. Taeyong swallowed at how serious the other suddenly appeared. It was as if he was able to change his entire aura in an instant.

"Are you okay with working with me?" He whispered, voice low and face very close. "A werewolf?"

Taeyong's eyes widened just a fraction. He had his suspicions after the charity ball and Lucas's big mouth so casually blabbing about Ten's lineage. To hear Ten reveal this to him just confirmed what he had already assumed.

"I'm surrounded by them all the time, aren't I?" He evenly asked in return. It took a moment for Ten to slowly smile in satisfaction, sitting back down in his seat.

"Okay," he decided.

"Okay?" Taeyong echoed.

"Yeah, we'll give you a trial run," Ten explained. "See if you can handle the job. If you do well, we will make you an offer."

"Just like that?" Taeyong asked in astonishment. Ten snorted, leaning over to ruffle Taeyong's fluffy platinum hair.

"Yes, powderpuff," he teased. "Just like that." Taeyong swatted Ten's hand away to which the omega only responded with a grin before abandoning his teasing.

"Ah, you really are a mini-Taemin," he fondly sighed. Taeyong frowned at the mention of his older brother. That’s right; Taemin...

"Right," he slowly drew the word out, apprehension bubbling on his tongue. "About Taem...can we maybe not mention this to him?"

"Why not?" Ten suspiciously asked, his feline eyes back to their calculating stare. "Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"What?" Taeyong asked before shaking his head. "No, no, it's nothing like that. Taemin always said he didn't want me to worry about money and that he could handle things. But I'm twenty two, almost twenty three. I want to help out. I _should_ be allowed to help out. Him and I? We're brothers."

It was true. Taemin had done so much for Taeyong - there was no way he could ever pay his brother back for all the sacrifices he had made for Taeyong's sake. All the things he had done were done out of love. He just wanted what was best for Taeyong, keeping his interests at the forefront of his mind before he made any decision. And although Taeyong was the younger brother, he tried his best to show Taemin that love in return, whether it was by dragging his unconscious body home after a full moon or using tips to help pay for bills. They were navigating through this crazy thing called life _together._

"If he finds out on his own, I'm playing dumb," Ten defended, raising his hands up in silent surrender. "Fair warning."

"Deal," Taeyong agreed. This was his doing after all. If Taemin found out, Taeyong could handle it by himself.

Ten rose from the booth, neatly dusting off his apron.

"I'm going to go check on my tables and then I'll bring out the schedule. We can pick out a day for you to come in for your trial, okay?"

"Okay," Taeyong agreed. When Ten turned to leave, Taeyong called out his name:

"Ten?"

Slowly, Ten turned around, head tilted in a silent question. Taeyong smiled.

"Thank you."

The other man looked stunned for a brief moment, sniffing before straightening his posture.

"You're welcome," he curtly replied, trying his best to sound unaffected. "Powderpuff."

Taeyong grinned as Ten headed off to the few tables he had during the post-lunch rush. It was likely that the older man wouldn’t go easy on him, but Taeyong was more than ready for the chance to prove himself. He had a good feeling that he made the right choice by visiting today.

***

The second time Mark dreamed of Jungwoo, it wasn’t quite as confusing or scary. He still had no recollection of how he ended up in the woods, but he recognized the scenery from the first dream: dark trees encasing the private space of the glade they were in, the snow covered ground, and the mysterious hot spring. This was Jungwoo’s home - the home of the fae.

Mark was seated on the snowy ground that still seemed to have no effect on his dream body. He was still absent from his favorite winter parka, yet the snow wasn't soaking his clothes or giving him hypothermia. It was merely a part of the scenery for Mark.

He watched with curious, observant eyes as Jungwoo squatted low to the ground at the base of an old tree. There was a frown on his lips that looked so out of place for someone Mark associated with sunny warmth and happiness. He hated the way the expression twisted Jungwoo’s features into displeasure. The earth faerie released a disappointed sigh, his eyes examining something in the snow that Mark couldn’t quite see.

“What’s wrong?” Mark asked, craning his neck in an attempt to get a better look at whatever is amiss deep in the snow.

“It’s the plants,” Jungwoo sighed, retrieving his hand from where it was buried beneath the snow. His fingers briefly glowed in their shimmery yellow light before fading back to fleshtone. “The snow came early. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to save some of the flowers.”

Mark was still a little unfamiliar with how the fae interacted with their elements, but he was starting to piece things together over time. Jungwoo was very much intune with nature, able to communicate with the plants and animals of the forest. He was their caretaker - the one with the responsibility to protect them and help them thrive to their fullest ability.

“They died,” Jungwoo solemnly admitted. “I should’ve been more cautious. I knew winter was coming early this year.”

Offering nothing but a cock of his head, Mark remained silent. For something that he normally wouldn’t have given a second thought to - plants dying due to the change of seasons - Jungwoo seemed very upset over the fact. He maybe couldn’t empathize, but he could still offer his sympathy.

“I’m sorry, Jungwoo,” he quietly offered. Jungwoo let out another quiet sigh before rising to his full height. He walked closer to Mark, near the gnarled trunk of the tree he had crawled out of the first time they met here. He gracefully sat down on the snow, his long legs bent at the knees, arms coming to hug them close to his chest.

“Thanks, Mark,” he quietly accepted. He set his chin on top of his knees, eyes looking forlorn. It was a look Mark recognized well: the grief of loss. He was unfortunately no stranger to that emotion. No one in the pack was. Loss surrounded them like an ugly shadow, their history bathed in too much innocent blood.

“There’s nothing you can do to help them?” Mark asked. Jungwoo sadly shook his head, eyes still trained somewhere off in the distance.

“No,” he answered. “I already tried to revive them, but it’s too late. I’m just going to have to get some new flowers to replace those we lost; something sturdier that will live to see springtime.”

“Oh,” Mark weakly commented. He felt a sympathetic disappointment for the fae at his side. There seemed to be a limit to what Jungwoo could do. Once something was gone, it was out of his hands.

“I’ll have to go into town soon,” Jungwoo murmured. “Buy some new plants from the nursery.”

“Wait, as in, like, _our_ town?” Mark inquired. Jungwoo turned his head to look at him.

“Mmhm,” he mumbled. “I always get new plants from one of the local nurseries. They are always so nice to me there.”

“Wait, wait,” Mark sputtered, head shaking from side to side. “How do you go into town? There are humans in town.” Jungwoo may have a pretty humanoid body, but he wasn’t quite passable as an average townsfolk. His skin glimmered with a yellow shimmer that human skin just didn’t. Plus, his features were unique: soft and beautiful - he would surely catch unwanted attention. He had held Mark’s attention since the moment the beta first met those honey brown eyes.

“I can blend in,” Jungwoo explained. “I can conceal the glow the sun goddess blessed me with. It’s sort of fun to blend in with the humans. It’s like I know something they don’t - it’s exciting.” Those light eyes filled with a sort of good-natured mischief. It was something harmless but still naughty. Mark was learning that was a trait amongst the fae: they loved playful pranks.

“Besides,” he added. “It’s not like I normally have my wings out anyways. They’re well-concealed unless I’m by myself or in the company of my circle.”

“You have _wings?!”_ Mark exclaimed. That was definitely news to him. In all of their interactions, he had never once seen any wings on Jungwoo. He just assumed that wings were merely part of the human depiction of the fae; something whimsical and exaggerated. Even Sicheng, the air fae, who could quite literally transform into the air didn’t have wings.

“All fae do,” Jungwoo nodded. He squirmed, seeming uncomfortable for the first time that Mark could remember. “It’s...well...a very personal thing. Our wings are special and while they are powerful, they can be damaged. Once they’re broken, they can’t be fixed. So we keep them hidden unless we feel completely safe or in dire situations where we have no other option.”

“Oh,” Mark sadly mumbled. So that meant that Jungwoo wasn’t comfortable around him yet, even in a dream such as this one. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He wanted to know what the wings of a fae looked like. He was sure Jungwoo’s would be just as beautiful and magical as the rest of him was.

“You sound sad,” Jungwoo observed. One of his hands reached out, long fingers combing through Mark’s blonde hair. Mark could feel a soothing warmth seep across his scalp. “Did I upset you?”

“No, not really,” Mark replied. “Wings just sound cool. I would really like to see them sometime, but if you’re not comfortable enough with me yet, it’s okay.” Really, he was more than a little disappointed, but he didn’t want to pressure Jungwoo. That would be like some new friend asking to see Minhyung. His wolf was a secret part of him. He was kind of hoping he and Jungwoo were growing closer, meeting up in dreams and under full moons. Taeyong had advised him to just be kind and build a relationship and that’s what Mark was trying to do.

“It’s not that I’m uncomfortable with you, Mark,” Jungwoo tried to explain. Mark could tell he was trying to choose his words carefully, not as carefree and easy as he usually seemed. He wasn’t sure why, but that effort felt significant. “It’s just something private. Maybe someday I could show you. No promises, though.”

The small smile he gave Mark had the beta feeling warm inside. “There’s still a ways to go before I feel safe.” What was once a sweet smile turned into a slightly more playful quirk. His honey eyes looked slightly more hooded and fetching in the moonlight. “Maybe one day, if we get closer…” 

Mark swallowed when he saw the way Jungwoo leaned in closer, his eyes drifting down to gaze longingly at Mark’s lips. His pink tongue came out to briefly lick at his own bottom lip. The sight had Mark feeling hungry for a taste of the earth faerie. Their few shared kisses were not enough to satisfy the curiosity and new feelings he had for Jungwoo. He still craved more, but he was nervous to make a move.

“What do you suggest then?” Mark asked, voice becoming quieter the closer Jungwoo came. Jungwoo’s eyes briefly flicked up to look at Mark.

“I can think of a few things,” he whispered, his former smile now completely replaced by a sultry smirk. The change in his expression had Mark’s stomach swooping dangerously with want. He attempted to scoot back when Jungwoo crawled forwards, but quickly found his back hitting the thick trunk of the old tree they were seated near.

“Do you want to try?” Jungwoo whispered. Mark dumbly nodded, words completely escaping him. Jungwoo let out a quiet, tinkling laugh before his eyelids fluttered shut as he leaned in. 

Soft lips pressed a gentle kiss to each of the corners of Mark’s lips before claiming the beta’s lips in a chaste kiss. The action felt warm, filling Mark’s body with a comfortable coziness while his lips tingled with the magic Jungwoo was made up of.

Kissing Jungwoo was like nothing else Mark had ever experienced before. The sensation was a completely new sensory experience and left him curious for more. Blindly, he reached a hand up, gently cradling one of Jungwoo’s plush cheeks in his palm. The faerie was so soft and submissive, letting Mark control the pace that they continued to exchange kisses with. His lips were pliant, easily molding to Mark’s and gently parting when Mark dared to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Jungwoo let out a soft, needy moan, the sound becoming lost to their kiss. He crawled impossibly closer, perching himself on Mark’s lap. Mark separated their kiss with a moan, feeling Jungwoo’s warmth on top of him. The separation was brief as their lips were drawn together once more. Mark enjoyed the warm wetness of Jungwoo’s tongue teasing against his own. He could feel arousal beginning to stir right where Jungwoo was seated.

“Jungwoo,” Mark gently stated after leaning back to break their kiss. The way Jungwoo licked at his already spit-slick lips had Mark desperately wanting to delve back in to make things wetter, messier. “Jungwoo, let’s slow down.” As much as slowing down sounded like the most undesirable choice, Mark still had some sense of mind left to know things were going to escalate fairly quickly if they kept going at the pace they were. Their actions were hurtling forwards to something more intimate and Mark wasn’t sure he was entirely ready for that yet - even in a dream.

“Don’t want to,” Jungwoo whined, teeth coming to gently nibble at Mark’s swollen bottom lip. Mark let out a whine of his own, but still brought his hands up to Jungwoo’s shoulders. It was truly herculean effort on his part; the earth faerie was nothing shy of desirable when he turned his charm on.

“Yeah, but we really should, okay?” Mark suggested. Jungwoo let out a disappointed huff, but nodded. He stole one more quick peck before leaning back, his bottom not quite pressing as firmly against the semi Mark was beginning to develop. 

“Even in a dream you’re responsible,” Jungwoo lamented with a small pout, causing Mark to chuckle. He stroked the plush apple of Jungwoo’s cheek with his thumb.

“That’s the beautiful thing about dreams though,” he said. “I can visit you whenever I want. I believe it was you who said to just think of you and you’d be there.”

“Hm…” Jungwoo mused. “That does sound familiar.” He pressed a sweet kiss the tip of Mark’s nose. “Then I suppose this will have to hold me over until next time, Mark.”

“Until next time, Jungwoo,” Mark whispered in farewell.

“Until next time, Mark Lee,” Jungwoo agreed with a soft smile.

***

It was a purple pen sort of day, Taeyong was sure of it.

Taeyong had bought a pack of colourful pens at the store before his courses at college started. He was a firm believer that adding just a small touch of something special - like a colourful pen or a pair of lucky socks - could make sometimes dreadful tasks a little easier to navigate through. He was fully aware it was probably a more mental thing than anything really magical happening, but so far it had worked in his favor.

He knew it was a purple pen day when their professor started class by dimming the lights before pulling the blank canvas screen down to cover the whiteboard. Taeyong reserved the purple pen for days when he knew class was going to be extra rough to get through. He was already quickly scribbling away in his notebook, eyes never leaving the bullet points on the slides.

_Bzzz!_

Taeyong’s brows furrowed at the small buzz he heard. He knew his phone was on silent, so he decided to pay it no mind, continuing to focus his attention on what his professor droned on about. Finals were just around the corner and he had been doing _so good._ He didn’t want to lose momentum this late in the game. He could almost taste that A…

_Bzzz! Bzzz!_

Taeyong’s hand stilled from where it was writing in a frenzy. He turned to his left, watching as Mark stealthily checked his phone beneath the table they were seated at. The beta had his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as his eyes repeatedly flicked from his phone to the presentation at the front of the room.

_Bzzz!_

Taeyong’s head whipped to the right where another buzz had come from. Lucas didn’t even bother with the stealth that Mark had, whipping out his phone without a care. Taeyong’s nose wrinkled in annoyance. He was trying to pay attention, but his friends and their constant texting was driving him nuts.

“Can you maybe...not?” He quietly asked, leaning over towards Lucas. The alpha looked up from his phone, clearly confused.

“Not what?” He asked. Taeyong flapped his hand, gesturing at the phone held in Lucas’s hand.

“That!” He said. “Texting! The vibrations are distracting.”

_Bzzz!_

“You too!” Taeyong hissed, whipping around to glare at Mark. The beta simply looked up at him with big, surprised eyes.

“Mr. Lee,” their professor said, voice cutting through the lecture hall. Taeyong gulped, slowly turning to face front. “Do you have something you’d like to add to the topic of eukaryotic organisms and their impact in our very ecosystem?”

Taeyong pursed his lips into a thin line, meekly shaking his head.

“Then I suggest you stay quiet and pay attention,” their professor warned before continuing on with the lecture. Taeyong turned to glare at Mark. Mark held his hands up in silent surrender, quickly pocketing his phone and going back to taking notes.

***

“What was that about?” Taeyong asked as he walked through the quad with Mark and Lucas. “It was like someone was texting you nonstop.”

“It was Baekhyun,” Mark explained, shrugging his backpack a little higher up on his shoulder. “He was blowing up the group chat.” Taeyong felt his stomach sink. Was something wrong? Oh no, was it _Taemin?_

“It wasn’t anything serious!” Mark was quick to add, seeing Taeyong visibly pale. “It was just...an idea he had.”

“An idea?” Taeyong curiously echoed.

“Yeah,” Lucas added with a nod. “It was about Jongin’s dinner party.”

“What about it?” Taeyong asked.

“Well…” Mark drawled. “He was thinking maybe we all...ditch?” Taeyong halted his steps. Was there something he was missing here? From what his friends and his brother had told him, they were all close - a pack. Why would they ditch something Jongin was organizing? That seemed like a pretty shitty thing to do, especially if Jongin had been practicing cooking.

“...why?” Taeyong asked.

“Well...he said it might be a perfect opportunity,” Mark was wringing his fingers nervously.

“For?” Taeyong asked.

“If we all ditch, it forces him and Taemin to talk,” Lucas explained.

That actually wasn’t a bad idea. His brother and Jongin were both stubbornly avoiding being rational adults who talked things out. Taeyong wasn’t sure if it was fear or pride or _what,_ but honestly it was ridiculous. They needed to talk.

“I’m actually on board,” Taeyong voiced his agreement.

“Really?” Mark asked, brows raised in surprise.

“Of course,” Taeyong assured. “But I know my brother. If we all can’t go, he won’t go either. We just need to play smarter. Here,” he gestured to Mark’s phone. “Let me have a go.”

Mark wordlessly offered up his phone for Taeyong who eagerly got to work, typing out a response. Mark and Lucas exchanged a curious look over their friend. Lucas offered a wordless shrug to which Mark pursed his lips at. It only took Taeyong a brief minute to text away with quick fingers before he handed the phone back to Mark.

“There,” Taeyong proudly declared as Mark scanned over the new message. “If we all attend, but make excuses midway through dinner, there’s no way Taemin can escape. He would feel too guilty to bail. We just need to make sure we all have a believable story.”

“Won’t he notice something is up by then?” Mark questioned.

“Jongin would notice, too,” Lucas added. Taeyong shrugged, a satisfied smile on his lips.

“Well, I can’t speak for Jongin, but I know Taemin would be too far in to think of an out by the time he realizes what is going on,” he explained.

“An evil genius…” Lucas murmured. “All hidden in a tiny body with a cute face. Who would've thought.”

“Not evil,” Taeyong argued, knocking his shoulder against Lucas’s side. “I just know my brother.”

“Sure,” Lucas scoffed. “That’s _exactly_ what an evil genius would say.”

Taeyong couldn’t help but snort, causing Mark to laugh. No matter how the night played out, one thing was for sure:

It was bound to be interesting.

***

“I hate this.”

Taemin was back on the doorstep that was unwillingly becoming familiar. He still held onto the notion that this fated wait on Jongin’s doorstep was an omen of painfully awkward things to come. If it wasn’t for the rest of the pack showing their support in the form of RSVPs, Taemin would have very graciously bailed on this whole night.

“Oh come on,” Taeyong chided, bouncing on the balls of his feet to shake off the chill from the evening air. “This is going to be fun. All of us together sharing food and conversation. You think there will be wine?”

Taemin sent his brother a withering glare. He didn’t feel particularly in the sharing sort of mood. In fact, he planned to bundle himself up in his blankets with the novel he was currently invested in. Instead he was waiting on a doorstep in the cold, teeth unpleasantly chattering. Not exactly an ideal evening in his opinion.

Before Taemin could express his extreme lack of interest in food or wine, the front door opened. Taemin almost let out an audible sigh of relief when instead of Jongin, Baekhyun had appeared in the doorway. He was still uncomfortable with the thought of spending an extended period of time with Jongin. They were uncoordinated dancing around the topic of their encounter. It was to the point that it made Taemin’s skin crawl with embarrassment. Hell, even rejection would be more merciful that whatever tense limbo they were still in. With rejection, Taemin would at least have closure and begin moving on with his life.

“If it isn’t the Lee brothers,” Baekhyun greeted with a grin. He unlocked and opened the glass outer door. “Come on in. Everyone else is here already.”

Taemin looked down to his watch. They were ten minutes early. Baekhyun seemed to notice the action as he added, “You’re not late, don’t worry. I think we all came extra early in case Jongin lit his kitchen on fire. Filing for fire damage on an insurance claim is a hassle.”

Taemin grimaced. Was Jongin really that tragic when it came to finding his way around a kitchen. If so, what was dinner going to be like? Food poisoning was pretty high on his list of things he didn’t want.

“Are you sure this was a good idea?” Taemin tentatively asked. Baekhyun shrugged, a casual smile on his lips.

“Not really, but Jongin does have a nice collection of wine so I can’t complain,” he responded. That wasn’t exactly the words of confidence Taemin was hoping for. “Let me take your coats. Everyone is in the kitchen.”

Both Taemin and Taeyong shrugged off their coats, handing them to the dentist before toeing off their shoes on the doormat. After Baekhyun hung their coats in the hall closet, he clapped his hands together.

“Shall we head in?” He asked. Taemin knew the question was merely a polite formality, not an actual chance to turn back.

“Sure,” Taeyong happily agreed, smiling up at Baekhyun. The dentist matched Taeyong’s smile with one of his own before jerking his head to the side and turning on his heel.

“Follow me,” he instructed. Taeyong and Taemin followed. While Taeyong was nothing but pleasant, happy smiles, Taemin was slightly frowning, his nervousness only building the further the went inside the mansion.

The kitchen was lively, much more crowded than Taemin could ever remember seeing it before. Mark and Lucas were seated at the island, deep in some conversation. Mark’s feet were dangling from the barstool, not long enough to fully reach the floor as Lucas was saying something, his large hands expressive as he gestured through his story. Mark caught sight of Taeyong and Taemin, instantly brightening up, shoulders straightening.

“You guys are actually here!” He happily gushed, hopping down from the barstool. _‘Actually?’_ Taemin wondered. _‘What was that supposed to mean?’_

Lucas turned around, smiling although his story must have been cut short by their arrival. In typical Mark fashion, he rushed over, embracing Taeyong first before clinging to Taemin. It wasn’t so different from full moons, he mused.

“Of course we made it,” Taeyong grinned, perched himself on an empty barstool. “We were invited, weren’t we?”

“Of course,” Lucas agreed. He swiveled in his stool, pausing to face Taemin. He smiled, patting the empty stool next to him. “Come sit.” Looking at his big grin and sweet eyes, Taemin was really powerless to do anything other than obey. He glanced at the stove where Jongin was cooking, Ten supervising from the side, a goblet of dark wine in one hand. He seemed to pay them no mind, very focused on Jongin. Baekhyun must have been serious when he said that they arrived early to make sure Jongin didn’t set the kitchen on fire.

Taemin felt a pang of sympathy for the alpha, his embarrassment and awkwardness briefly forgotten. He was sure Ten was a more than capable teacher; he did cook for a living after all. Jongin probably needed someone like Ten to teach him - he had a feeling that he was a tough, but excellent teacher. The way his eyes honed in as Jongin set up the stockpot of water onto the stove.

Speaking of Jongin, Taemin wanted to curse at whatever deities were always making the other man look so unfairly handsome. He wore a simple black sweater, the sleeve pulled back to his elbows and a pair of dark wash denim. It was an outfit so simple and basic, yet looked like it could have come straight from a Yves Saint Laurent catalog. 

As if sensing eyes on him, Jongin turned to catch Taemin’s eye. Taemin quickly looked away, tuning into whatever conversation everyone else was having next to him.

“Do you guys want wine?” Baekhyun asked, coming over to the island. Taemin nodded, the dentist appearing at the perfect moment. Baekhyun sympathetically pat Taemin’s shoulder before leaning down.

“Relax,” he quietly murmured. “He’s not going to bite you.”

Honestly, that thought hadn’t even crossed Taemin’s mind. He strongly wished his boss had opted to stay silent. Jongin’s teeth grazing across his neck or his lips was exactly what Taemin didn’t need to be thinking about now. 

“I know that,” he huffed, crossing his arms, pouting. He desperately tried to combat the blush before it began, but he was too late. Baekhyun was already grinning and affectionately patting one of his heated cheeks.

“Too cute,” he melodically trilled before heading over to retrieve two wine glasses from the cabinet.

“Who brought the treats?” Taeyong asked, eyes wide with interest as he eyed the platters laid out on the table. There was the standard cheese, cracker, and meat board alongside a small tower of bite-sized treats like macaroons, lemon squares, and strawberry tartlets.

That would be me,” Ten spoke up, briefly taking his eyes off of Jongin to look towards the island. “You're welcome.”

Just as Taeyong went to touch, Baekhyun set the glass of wine down on the table. Taeyong looked up, blinking at the dentist. Baekhyun smiled, but tapped his socked foot against the wooden flooring.

“How’s that less sweets thing going?” He sweetly asked. Taeyong pouted, opting to grab for the wine glass offered instead.

“Fine…” he grumbled before taking a sip of the pale alcohol.

“That’s so great to hear!” Baekhyun chirped before leaning over the island to push another glass in Taemin’s direction.

*******

Just as Jongin gathered the ingredients for the meatballs, setting them onto the countertop, Ten’s phone rang in his pocket. The omega pulled a face before tugging the phone from his jeans. As his eyes scanned across the number, he frowned.

“It’s work,” he mumbled. “I’ll be right back.” 

Jongin frowned, watching the retreating back of his friend. Hopefully everything was okay. The Moonlight Basin was known to be able to handle themselves well, but if anything _truly_ went wrong, management _always_ contacted Ten. He had worked in the diner from the time he was a teenager, helping out his parents with all sorts of tasks. No one alive knew the diner better than Ten did.

Jongin opted to wait until Ten returned to continue cooking. The night was still young and spaghetti wasn’t _that_ time-consuming. Having the watchful eye of the omega on him gave him a sense of security. Ten wouldn’t eat anything that wasn’t cooked properly and Jongin wasn’t _entirely_ confident in his cooking abilities yet. Instead, he chose to lean against the top of the island, listening in to the conversations going on between his pack.

Baekhyun was in the middle of retelling a story about a client that had called asking if he knew anything about canine teeth - and how Baekhyun had a dog in his office a half hour later.

“It was cute,” he said. “All fluffy and white. Tell them, Taemin!”

Jongin’s eyes darted over to Taemin. The other man looked so sweet in his white sweater, the sleeves just a tad bit too long. It was frustrating. No matter what Taemin seemed to do or wear or say, Jongin found it to his liking. He found _Taemin_ to his liking. The man who bakedalmost-strangers pie and made even private people like Ten fall in love with him - Taemin: the bitten wolf.

That was something that still baffled Jongin. Taemin was most definitely a bitten wolf; his scent, his ignorance on almost every aspect of pack life - there was no denying it. It was so strange that he acted nothing like a bitten wolf. He wasn’t violent or quick-tempered. In fact, his wolf, Eiseu, acted as the perfect omega - subservant and willing to listen. Even if his physicality screamed alpha, he never challenged Kai. Jongin wondered if it could be due to the lack of other bad energy around him. He claimed he didn’t know who bit him - which seemed suspicious to Jongin - and he had moved so suddenly, it sounded. Maybe bitten wolves were only as bad as the company they were forced into an allegiance with.

So far, Eiseu’s allegiance has been to Kai and his pack.

Still, there was something that just didn’t add up. Jongin still had questions that needed answers before he could really let his guard down. Why had Taemin moved so suddenly? Who had bitten him? Anytime Los Angeles was brought up, both Taemin and Taeyong clammed up, uncomfortable and desperately dodging the subject. What was he hiding?

“The dog was really cute,” Taemin agreed with a small smile. “His name was Bear. Such a good boy.”

It was then that Ten returned to the kitchen, his expression annoyed.

“What’s wrong?” Lucas asked, immediately catching onto the omega’s sour mood.

“They need me at work,” Ten huffed. Jongin paled.

“No, no,” he argued. “You _can’t_ go. I need you.”

Ten raised a brow in his direction.

“While that’s very flattering and great for my ego, I don’t have a choice. The registers are on the fritz and they don’t know how to manually record everything,” he sighed. His eyes flicked over to Taemin before a wolfish grin broke out across his face.

“Taemin, you’re good in a kitchen, right?” He asked. Oh, no…

“Uh, I mean I guess so,” Taemin responded, surprised at being called upon by Ten.

“Great,” Ten gushed, voice full of saccharine sweetness. “How about you monitor Jongin? All that’s really left is the meatballs and the sauce. Should be simple.”

“Uh…” Taemin trailed off, eyes wide and surprised.

“Great!” Ten exclaimed. “Sorry to cut tonight short, but duty calls!” He winked at Jongin before heading out of the kitchen to the front hall. Jongin heard him rummaging in the closet in the entryway, retrieving his leather coat before quickly existing the house. He let out a slow exhale. Great.

“Alright, well...show me the recipe?” Taemin suggested, standing up. Again, there Taemin was - eager to help. Jongin had to swallow, averting his eyes from the other male.

“Sure, I have it on my phone.”

It wasn’t even fifteen minutes later that had Taeyong whining, a half-eaten lemon square on the table in front of him.

“Yongie?” Mark asked, looking from the lemon bar to Taeyong who was gingerly cupping his jaw. “Are you okay?”

Taeyong’s eyes immediately fllitted to Baekhyun. The dentist already had a knowing look on his face, carefully sipping at his wine. He looked back at Taeyong over the rim of his glass.

“No,” Taeyong answered, voice watery. “My tooth hurts…”

Taemin looked over from where he was reading over the directions on Jongin’s phone. There was a mix of concern and disappointment on his face.

“Yong, I thought we agreed,” he lectured. “You were supposed to be laying off the sweets.”

His brother’s eyes were wide and full of unshed tears. Taemin’s heart ached at the sight. Dammit, Taeyong.

“But Tennie made them,” he whined. “I couldn’t help it.”

Taemin brought a hand up to his head, massaging at his temples with a deep sigh. Everyone has their vices, he mused. Taeyong’s just happened to be sweets. Taemin’s was apparently smokey mahogany.

He’d rather have the sweet tooth.

“Here, let me take a peek,” Baekhyun eventually offered. His smile was kind as he looked over at Taeyong. Taeyong frowned before heading over to the dentist.

“Open up,” Baekhyun instructed as Taeyong stood before him. Reluctantly, Taeyong obeyed. Baekhyun peered up, eyes squinting as he looked.

“Well,” he decided. “It’s kind of hard to tell without my tools on me. How bad is the pain?”

Taeyong simply closed his mouth, letting out a pained whimper. Baekhyun looked over at Taemin. Jongin also looked over, shaking his head.

“Oh no you don’t,” he warned. Taeyong also turned, eyes wide and pathetic, his bottom lip trembling.

“Baekhyun, I’m going to wring your neck,” Jongin promised before looking back down to his phone in Taemin’s hand.

“What’s going on?” Lucas asked.

“I’m going to take Taeyong to my office real quick,” Baekhyun answered after downing the rest of his glass. “It will be fine, I’m sure.”

“Is it that bad?” Mark asked, word on his face while Lucas simply shrugged and ate the remainder of Taeyong’s lemon square.

“Do you need me to come with?” Taemin asked.

“We’ll be okay,” Baekhyun assured, guiding Taeyong by his arm towards the hallway. “I can bring him back home afterwards.”

After their departure, there were only four pack members left.

Jongin poured breadcrumbs into a bowl, followed by a raw egg that he cracked against the rim of the bowl. He let out a sigh of relief when he found there were no shells in the mixture.

“Jongin?” Mark asked. Jongin looked up, eyes already narrowed in suspicion.

“Let me guess,” he drawled. “You have some assignment you forgot is due tomorrow that you just happened to conveniently remember?” Mark stared with big eyes.

“He’s good,” he whispered, leaning closer to Lucas.

“Unbelievable,” Jongin mirthlessly laughed. “What the hell is going on? Do you really think my cooking is that bad?”

“It’s not that, it’s just my grade is already questionable and - “ Marl fumbled through his weak excuses.

“Whatever, just go,” Jongin interrupted. Mark quickly stood, hurrying into the hallway. Jongin’s gaze shot to Lucas. The two alphas simply stared each other down before Jongin’s shoulders dropped.

“Just go,” he huffed. Lucas didn’t need to be told twice, scurrying to follow after Mark. He didn’t say anything until Mark and Lucas had left. He looked to Taemin, sadly frowning.

“You want to bail, too?” He quietly asked. “Now that Ten is gone, I’m hopeless. I knew this was a bad idea.”

Taemin frowned. While the last thing he wanted to do was be stuck alone with Jongin in his massive house, he felt bad. Jongin was just trying to do a nice thing by cooking dinner for everyone. Taemin remembered when he used to have to cook for himself and Taeyong after they had moved out on their own. It wasn’t always easy to learn how to cook, but practice made perfect; it was like second nature now and he found he enjoyed cooking.

“No,” he decided, standing up straight. “No, let’s do this. You’ve already come so far. I’m sure the spaghetti will be great!”

The smile Jongin gave him made Taemin’s heart clench painfully in his chest. As long as he put his feelings aside, he could get through this night. Even with the weird tension between them, Jongin was still pack - his alpha, even - and this was what pack did: help take care of each other. 

Taemin wouldn’t let Jongin down.

***

"How obvious do you think we were?" Taeyong asked with a giggle, a hand coming up to hide the smile that was splitting across his face. While there was the small bit of guilt that came with duping his older brother, the fun and excitement of the whole thing outweighed the negative feelings.

"Hm…" Baekhyun mumbled in mock contemplation as he and Taeyong headed down the stone walkway of Jongin's front yard. "I think if your large puppy dog eyes weren't so adorable, we'd be in big trouble."

Taeyong let out another giggle, but stopped partially through as the words the dentist had spoke fully sunk in. Adorable? 

"You think my eyes are adorable?" He asked. Baekhyun casually shrugged, shooting him a carefree smile.

"Of course," he openly confirmed. "It's a known fact that the Lee brothers are adorable."

"The Lee brothers," Taeyong scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "No one has ever referred to us as that before." He tried to not let the sudden disappointment dampen his mood. Baekhyun always made remarks about how cute he and Taemin were. Why would this be any different?

"I find that hard to believe," Baekhyun commented. "You two seem inseparable."

"We are very close," Taeyong agreed. "But we're two very different people." They neared Baekhyun's silver SUV parked near the curb.

"I wouldn't have thought otherwise," Baekhyun agreed, stepping forwards to politely open the passenger's side door for Taeyong. Taeyong stared at him with surprised, wide eyes. No one had ever opened a car door for him. Aside from seeing gestures like this on television or movies, he didn't think people even did that. "Different is good, after all."

Taeyong shook off his momentary stun at the dentist's words before mumbling out a shy thank you at the dentist before settling into the seat. The leather interior of the car was chilly against his skin

When Baekhyun settled into the driver’s seat, starting up the car, Taeyong remembered his manners.

“Thank you for this,” he said. “It’s nice of you to drive me home.” 

Baekhyun only grinned as he pulled out of Jongin’s subdivision, away from Cinnamon Bear Lane, and onto the main roads.

“Thank you for going along with our scheme,” he returned. “I didn’t think you would go along with it, honestly.” Taeyong turned his head, watching as the streetlights they drove past periodically illuminated the dentist’s handsome features.

“You didn’t?” He asked. “Why not?”

Baekhyun shrugged, eyes still trained on the road. He blindly fiddled with the radio, settling on something with a nice, bass rhythm. 

“I’m not sure,” he admitted. “I guess you just seem like the type to stay out of trouble; quiet, reserved.” 

At Baekhyun’s answer, Taeyong couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh. Baekhyun’s eyes briefly flicked over to him, expression slightly concerned.

“You apparently don’t know me very well,” Taeyong said with a smile, the remnants of his laughter still evident in his voice. “I’m not as innocent as you think.”

“I would sure hope not,” Baekhyun quietly commented. Taeyong’s head quickly whipped to look at the dentist. Baekhyun was still facing forward, paying attention to the road. Even in the dark, Taeyong could see the slight smirk curling at the corners of his lips. Taeyong blushed, sinking a bit lower in his seat.

"I was thinking," Baekhyun said, breaking the few minutes of silence that had fallen between them. "Since we skipped out on dinner, how about we grab something to eat before I take you home?" His voice was more gentle, akin to the music still pouring out from the stereo.

Was that a wise idea? To be honest, after hearing about Jongin's kitchen prowess - or lack thereof - Taeyong was a little nervous to try whatever he attempted to cook. Baekhyun's offer was tempting. The hunger pangs in his stomach was a physical reminder of that.

"I don't want to trouble you," Taeyong decided. "Besides, there's leftovers in the fridge at home." Baekhyun let out a small scoff.

"You're not troubling me if I offered," he corrected. "I can hear your stomach grumbling. It's quite distracting, honestly."

Instantly, Taeyong self-consciously placed an arm across his middle, as if it would quiet the occasional rumbles.

"Is that a werewolf thing?" He asked, curious to see if Baekhyun would take the bait of what Taeyong was so curious about. "The enhanced hearing and all?"

Baekhyun let out a soft, contemplative hum at the question. He wasn't dumb; he probably saw right through what Taeyong was doing.

"Sure," he answered. "Enhanced hearing is part of the deal." Taeyong let out a slow breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in. So the dentist was one of them. "Does that bother you?"

"What?" Taeyong asked. "That you can hear my stomach growling?"

"No," Baekhyun easily countered. "That I'm a werewolf."

Taeyong swallowed. While he was used to Taemin and his monthly excursions beneath the full moon, being unknowingly surrounded by so many werewolves was a little unnerving. He had the protection of Lucas and Mark almost daily and he felt safer with Ten at his back at his new job at Moonlight Basin. So, knowing that his dentist was a wolf shouldn't be any different, right?

Only it was. Not in the negative sense, but in the sense that Taeyong was curious in a way he hadn't been with the others. Baekhyun was more of a neutral party: not as close as Mark and Lucas, but not as scary as Ten. And while Taeyong longed to ask his brother for answers to the questions his mind conjured up, Taemin was just learning. He seemed overwhelmed at times simply keeping up with what was going on around town and in the forest. Baekhyun was a source of serenity and maturity, even if he was playful and witty with some of the comments he made. He always made Taeyong feel comfortable with his presence.

"It doesn't bother me," Taeyong truthfully admitted. He snuck a look at the dentist, a small part of him relieved to see a small smile on Baekhyun's lips.

"Do you like crab?" 

Teyong’s relied morphed into confusion. The question seemed random, especially after a confession that his very response seemed to hold so much weight with. Then again, Baekhyun was a sporadic sort of guy. Sometimes it felt like his mind was always a few steps ahead of everyone else's.

“I like crab, sure,” Taeyong answered. “Why?”

“I know this place that has some of the best crab in Anchorage,” Baekhyun replied, a toothy grin on his face. “We should go.” Taeyong tried not to show his surprise at the suggestion. A place that served crab? That sounded...fancy. He looked down at his simple outfit: jeans and an off-white sweater beneath his black peacoat.

“I don’t think I’m really dressed for some place like that,” he self-consciously mumbled. Couldn’t they just hit up a drive through like Wendy’s or McDonald’s? Somewhere cheap and quick? Save Taeyong the embarrassment?

Baekhyun took his eyes off the road for a brief moment, appraising Taeyong for the briefest of moments before continuing to keep his eyes on the road. “Nonsense,” he scoffed. “You look great, Taeyong.” He paused before adding, a quiet, “You always do.”

Taeyong covered his face with his hands, sinking a bit lower in his seat, hoping to hide his flaming cheeks. He let out a low whine. “Stop with the nice words.”

“What?” Baekhyun chuckled. “Would you rather I be mean?”

“Well, no,” Taeyong huffed, slowly bringing his hands down to look at the dentist. “But you exaggerate far too much.” At this Baekhyun let out a loud laugh, one hand smacking against the steering wheel.

“Oh you don’t have much faith in yourself,” he noted. “I’m going to shower you in compliments, positively _drown_ you in them, until you start to believe them yourself.”

“Oh no,” Taeyong mournfully moaned.

“Oh yes,” Baekhyun echoed. “The harder you resist, the more I’ll do it.” He shrugged. “Might as well just give up now and just accept that you are amazing just the way you are.”

Taeyong crossed his arms, pouting as he watched the headlights of cars pass them by on the road.

“No pouting either,” Baekhyun reprimanded.

“Oh, come on,” Taeyong sighed. “That’s silent!”

“Do you know how cute you look when you pout?” Baekhyun rhetorically asked, as if showing Taeyong just how serious he was about complimenting him every time he tried to deny it. Taeyong let out another unhappy whine. “So cute, Taeyong. Like a grumpy baby deer. Grumpy, but still cute.”

Taeyong sighed, throwing his hands up. Baekhyun only let out another peal of gleeful laughter.

“See?” He goaded. “Just give in, Taeyong. I’m not going to stop until you see yourself the way I do: beautiful.”

Taeyong swallowed. Slowly, he turned towards Baekhyun.

“W-what did you say?” He timidly asked. There was an easy, fond smile on Baekhyun’ lips.

“I think you’re beautiful, Taeyong,” he repeated. “It’s not the first time I’ve told you so.” 

He was right. Taeyong remembered when he and Mark were on his doorstep; the night of the charity ball. When Mark’s brain short-circuited, Baekhyun was there to assist.

_"You look…" Mark seemed to struggle for words as he looked at Taeyong with open admiration. Taeyong smiled, waiting patiently for his friend to gather his thoughts._

_"You look beautiful," Baekhyun helpfully supplied. Taeyong's cheeks tinted pink at the unexpected compliment. Baekhyun smiled at Taeyong's reaction before nudging Mark in the ribs. "That's what Mark meant to say."_

Taeyong didn’t know what to say. What exactly was he supposed to say when his older brother’s extremely handsome boss had just called him _beautiful?_ There was only one lone voice in his head, whispering soft and uncertain:

_‘You really think so?’_

As if reading his thoughts, Baekhyun’s smile was soon directed at him. Taeyong blinked. He was thankful it was dark outside. Hopefully it was dark enough to conceal the blush he could still feel burning his cheeks.

  
“See?” Baekhyun asked, his tone teasing. “Look at that! You’re learning.”

“You’re impossible,” Taeyong huffed, trying to be nonchalant as he pressed one of his cold hands to his cheek in an effort to rid himself of the evidence of just how much that compliment had gotten to him. Taeyong wasn’t a fan of losing - even if it was for a silly, prideful prize. Baekhyun took no offence to his comment, as care-free and laid back as always.

“Let’s go eat some crab, Taeyong.”

***

The Crab House was a cute little restaurant built just beside one of the large piers near the coastline. It was a two story, wooden structure - giving off the perfect sort of nautical vibe. The second floor was on ground level, complete with a white, wooden balcony. Built into the balcony was a small staircase that led down to the lower level, the lower deck just above the water. The structure was dimly lit by the lights around the surrounding piers, but had the added touch of twinkle lights strung up near the roof that gave the small restaurant a cozy, magical feel.

“You sure I’m not underdressed?” Taeyong asked as he and Baekhyun approached the restaurant. He could hear the chatter of patrons casually lounging on the deck, sharing laughter and drinks despite the winter chill. It seemed to be a full night. Through the illuminated windows, Taeyong could see waiters busily heading from table to table.

“You’re fine,” Baekhyun assured. “I’m not exactly wearing a tuxedo, either.”

The dentist was in a similar casual outfit, jeans and a sweater beneath his coat. Still, he could wear anything and it would look expensive and mature. That was just the way Baekhyun carried himself - until he let his guard down and his good-natured, teasing side came out to play.

When they entered the restaurant, Taeyong winced. The building may have appeared to be made out of cheap, wooden planks, but it had to be built from something stronger because it was definitely a lot louder inside that what he had heard drifting to the outside when they approached. Taeyong was caught up in taking in the sounds and sights that he wasn’t even paying attention to what was going on in front of him, Baekhyun having to give him a small nudge as their waitress was heading into the dining area to show them to their table. It wasn’t until they were seated and alone that Taeyong chose to speak up.

“Isn’t this distracting?” He asked. “All this noise? Aren’t you sensitive to it all?”

Baekhyun opened his menu before looking up at Taeyong. 

“It’s not exactly like I’m Daredevil. I can choose to block it out,” he explained, eyes looking back down at the menu. “I have quite a bit of control over it. I think the pack would go nuts from overstimulation if we couldn’t.”

Taeyong shrugged his coat off before picking up his own menu. The selection of seafood and combos was a bit overwhelming. He glanced to the window to his right, eyes drifting over the dark water that was starting to freeze over.

“How do they catch fish and crabs with the water frozen?” He asked. “Boats aren't able to cast nets if they can’t sail, right?”

“People still fish, they just don’t use boats,” Baekhyun patiently explained. “Ice fishing, it’s called. They drill a sizable hole in the water and cast a net beneath the ice. Sometimes they use a motor to help the net stretch further. It works very well. Fish are pretty dormant during winter so they don’t put up much of a fight.”

Taeyong just gazed at Baekhyun, taking in what was being explained to him. Life in Alaska was surely different than life back in California. To be truthful, he didn’t miss it. Aside from entering the world of wolves and faeries, life was simpler here - it was a nice change of pace. Los Angeles also didn’t have the world’s most charming werewolf dentist, either. That was something purely unique to Anchorage.

“What?” Baekhyun asked, wiping at his chin. “Do I have something on my face?” 

“No, no,” Taeyong quickly shook his head, averting his gaze back down to his menu. “It was just interesting. I was lost in thought.” With his head ducked low, he missed the knowing smile Baekhyun sent his way, eyes happily crinkling with the action.

Dinner was nice, in Taeyong's opinion. Baekhyun had endless stories to tell that had Taeyong laughing until his sides hurt, but he was also interested to ask about Taeyong’s life. He was curious without being overly prying about life back home. When Taeyong dodged subjects like his parents, Baekhyun didn’t pry. It was just...nice. Even nicer, when Baekhyun, true to his word, took care of the bill.

“Hm, looks like Taem still isn’t home yet,” Taeyong noted as Baekhyun pulled up to the house Taemin and Taeyong lived in. The driveway lights were off and there were no lights on in any of the front facing windows.

“Well, that leaves two possible options,” Baekhyun said, putting his SUV in park. “Either they killed each other, or they are having a _very good_ night.” The way he playfully wiggled his eyebrows at Taeyong had the younger feel something tug at his abdomen.

“So, assuming it’s the latter option, I’d say mission accomplished,” he cut the engine. “Wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Taeyong agreed. “I guess so.”

Truthfully, that was the whole point of ditching in the first place. A way to force Taemin and Jongin to talk - or kiss - things out until they came to some sort of decision on how to continue on without driving everyone else crazy.

“Let me walk you to your door,” Baekhyun offered. “You never know what could be hiding in the dark. I hear there are werewolves in Anchorage.” He playfully flashed his glowing amber eyes before smiling. Taeyong gasped at the brief flicker of glowing color. Was that how all wolf eyes looked? They were the same color that he remembered seeing on his brother. It was something so truly _magical._

“Yeah,” he breathlessly agreed. “Sure, thank you.”

They both exited the car, taking their time to reach the front door. While he was no longer hungry and he had spent quite a generous chunk of time with Baekhyun, Taeyong didn’t want the night to end. It was exciting to get to know someone new - someone he had been sort of mesmerized by since the first time he saw him. While Taeyong loved the company of Mark and Lucas, there was something different about Baekhyun. Something different that he wanted to explore more.

“Thanks again for going along with the plan,” Baekhyun said. “I know it was kind of a last minute decision.”

“It’s not a problem,” Taeyong replied. “I told you, I’m not as innocent as I look.” 

They were quiet for a moment, Baekhyun taking in the full sight of Taeyong. He felt odd like he was laid bare with those eyes on him.

“I suppose not,” Baekhyun finally decided, a small smile on his lips.

“Thanks again for dinner,” Taeyong was quick to say, trying to ignore the way his abdomen was twisting yet again. Despite the cold air, Taeyong felt warm.

“You’re welcome,” Baekhyun replied. “I had a nice time.”

“Me too,” Taeyong agreed, his voice growing a bit more quiet. He could feel his heart thump a little harder against his ribcage. Baekhyun was giving him that look again. Had this been a date? It sort of felt like a date. Baekhyun took care of the bill and now he had walked Taeyong to his doorstep. There was only one cliché missing to make this night complete.

And with the way Baekhyun was looking at him…

...leaning in closer…

Taeyong let his eyes flutter shut, lips slightly puckering in anticipation. He could smell that sweet honey and lavender scent that seemed to follow the dentist around wherever he went.

 _‘Kiss me,’_ he desperately thought. _‘Kiss me. I’m so ready.’_

Instead of lips, he felt soft, warm hands on his cheeks. Next, his head was being guided down. In his confusion, he could feel Baekhyun pressing a soft kiss to the crown of his head.

“Good night, Taeyong,” Baekhyun whispered, letting go of his head and taking a step back. Taeyong felt his knees wobble at the sweet gesture. It took him a minute to recover; to remember how to _speak_ again.

“G-goodnight, Baekhyun,” Taeyong returned. 

With a wink and a wave, Baekhyun headed back to his silver SUV, leaving Taeyong stunned and wondering what the hell had just happened. He quickly slipped inside the house, not even bothering to turn the hall light on before he was leaning back against the door. He touched his head where Baekhyun’s lips had been, feeling a shameful blush rise to his cheeks.

Well... _shit._

***

Taemin listened to the sound of Jongin cutting onions at the island while he carefully set the table. The dishes Jongin had in his cabinets were white and heavy, probably expensive. He wondered if they had originally belonged to his parents. When he had grabbed the two plates from the cabinet, they seemed to belong to a full set that was still sitting unused. It would be odd for someone living alone like Jongin was to need a full, matching set.

Taemin heard the other man let out a low curse, the noise of a knife hitting onion halting. He quickly finished setting the spots for himself and Jongin before making his way over the island.

“Are you alright?” He asked, curiously attempting to peer at the cutting board that was currently obscured by broad shoulders and muscular arms.

“I’m fine,” Jongin grumbled in response, sounding anything but fine. He sounded irritated. “It’s just this damn onion. Ten made it look so easy when he cut it, but I’m having trouble. Maybe my knife is dull?”

When Taemin was finally able to see the cutting board, he had to hold back the horrified noise of distress that threatened to escape from his throat. Jongin wasn’t kidding when he said he never properly learned how to cook. He was gripping the round vegetable with one large hand, the other holding onto the knife handle. He hadn’t bothered to cut the ends off the vegetable or even cut the onion into halves to make dicing easier, no. Jongin was just hacking away at the onion as a whole.

Taemin watched with wide eyes as the vegetable dangerously slid on the board. Jongin was one easy slip away from a finger amputation. He had to do something.

“Uh?” Taemin tried, stepping closer. “Jongin, maybe I can give you some tips? I’m pretty good in the kitchen.” He didn't want to wound Jongin’s ego, the other man seeming so very determined to cook all by himself.

“What am I doing wrong?” Jongin sighed, shoulders slumping just slightly. Carefully, Taemin stepped up to stand next to him.

“Well first,” he calmly suggested. “Cut the onion directly in half. You’ll have more control in dicing when the onion is flat instead of round.” Jongin’s brows slightly furrowed, almost as if doubting the advice, but he obeyed. Taemin waited with bated breath as Jongin cut the onion into two decently even halves without cutting himself.

“Okay, good,” Taemin praised, slowly breathing out the tension he was holding in. “Lay the onion flat side down and carefully cut.”

He watched as Jongin grabbed one of the onion halves, the vegetable unmoving as he pressed the flat side down before raising the knife again. Taemin winced as Jongin attempted to cut even slices. None of the pieces were turning out even and they were a bit too large to be mixed in with the ground beef to make the meatballs.

“Here,” Taemin stepped in, right hand resting over Jongin’s as he tried to guide the other man. “You need to cut them a little thinner, okay? Just go slow, like this.”

Jongin was quiet as he let Taemin guide his hands up and down, pressing the sharp tip of the knife down first before adding the same pressure closer to the handle. 

_Shuck. Shuck. Shuck._

Taemin tried to ignore the warmth Jongin’s hand radiated as it was held beneath his own. While cooking came naturally to him, being practically pressed up against another person did not. There was no easy way to avoid all the sensory distractions that came along with being so close to Jongin. His warmth, his quiet breathing, his scent. _Oh, his scent._

Taemin pressed his lips together in a tight line as he tried to discreetly hold his breath. Not even the unpleasant smell of raw onion could mask the ridiculously delicious scent that still haunted Taemin’s subconscious. The absolute manliness of that mahogany and smokey musk - it was deadly. At least it was in Taemin’s opinion.

Jongin had still neglected to say anything, uncharacteristically silent as he let Taemin continue to guide his movements. _Come on,_ Taemin urged himself. _Just finish this damn onion!_

_Shuck. Shuck. Shuck._

“There,” Taemin choked out, almost gasping for air. Jongin’s scent invaded his senses with his deep inhale and he felt his knees quiver. He swallowed, eyes very focused on the slices of onion on the cutting board. Jongin made no effort to move, allowing Taemin to continue holding his hand in place over the handle.

Jongin turned his head towards Taemin just a fraction. Although he knew it was a bad idea, Taemin couldn’t help the way his eyes automatically flicked over to track the slight movement from the other man. Jongin’s eyes were downcast, but his head was tilted just slightly towards Taemin. Taemin could feel his own heart rate pick up speed to match the slightly quicker pace of Jongin’s he could feel through the other’s back he was pressed up against. His traitorous eyes dared to venture lower, following the curves of the plush pout of Jongin’s full lips.

 _I’ve kissed those,_ Taemin’s mind unhelpfully supplied. He knew exactly how nice those lips felt pressed against his own. He knew just how Jongin kissed and tasted. 

Almost unconsciously, Jongin seemed to let his weight rest back, pressing himself just slightly closer against Taemin’s chest.

From where Taemin was standing, his face was now unfortunately closer to Jongin’s neck, that thick scent unrelenting in it’s allure. Taemin just _wanted._ He couldn’t be the only one experiencing this shift; this warmth and heaviness that threatened to crush him where he stood.

“Jongin,” he whispered, scared to disturb the fragile moment. “Jongin, please tell me this isn't just me. Please tell me I’m not the only one who feels this connection between us.”

Taemin could feel his pulse thud louder and louder the longer Jongin refused to say anything or move. He felt hot and almost sick with anticipation and nerves. His adrenaline was on overdrive, veins thrumming with energy.

Jongin’s eyes finally lifted to meet Taemin’s gaze. The shake of his head was small, nearly imperceptible, but still there. 

He felt it, too.

Taemin wasn’t sure who moved first, but their lips were meeting, tentative at first, unsure. Jongin broke their kiss to drop the knife. Taemin didn’t even hear the clatter of the tool as Jongin turned around in his arms.

There was no more hesitance as Jongin leaned down, delving into another deep kiss. Taemin let out a quiet sigh, eyes slipping shut as he let whatever reservations he had about this situation fly out the window. Jongin’s hands moved to hold Taemin near his hips as he directed their kiss. Taemin was helpless to do much else but relax, hands coming up to toy with the neckline of Jongin’s sweater. His fingers periodically slipped beneath the soft material, nails lightly scratching at the other man's heated skin.

When Taemin’s lower back hit the hard jut of countertop, he gasped, his mouth separating from Jongin’s. He looked up into dark eyes, only catching a glimpse of the unconcealed desire in them before their mouths were slotting together again.

Taemin shivered as Jongin’s fingers slowly slipped up underneath his shirt, fingertips meeting the sensitive skin just above the waistline of his jeans. It was barely anything, yet Taemin felt arousal ignite so powerfully in the pit of his belly. His hands blindly rose up to Jongin’s neck.

“Taemin,” Jongin growled, fingers tightening against where they met bare skin. Taemin could do nothing but pant, eyes still squeezed shut. His head lolled back just slightly in invitation. He could feel and hear the deep growl Jongin let out before he darted forwards, taking what he was offered as he kissed and sucked at Taemin’s skin.

Without Jongin’s lips pressed against his own to muffle the noise, Taemin’s moan sounded loud in the otherwise quiet kitchen. In any other instance, he would be embarrassed, but right now he didn’t have half the mind to care. Everything just felt so good. Jongin’s hands traveled lower, reaching around back, squeezing at Taemin's bottom. It was only a brief exploration, his hands soon trailing lower to grip at the backs of Taemin's thighs. His fingers tightened before he was gently hoisting Taemin up to sit on the countertop.

It was automatic the way Taemin’s legs spread, allowing Jongin to slip between them with ease. Jongin’s wet kisses trailed up across Taemin’s jawline before they returned back to his lips. Taemin’s fingers threaded into the soft, shorter layers of hair near the back of Jongin's head, desperately trying to ground himself. He groaned when he felt Jongin's tongue licking against his lips, begging for a taste that Taemin was all too-willing to give as his lips parted.

Jongin tasted exactly the same as he remembered. Their rushed kisses in the closet had come to the forefront of his mind embarrassingly too often since it happened. It had haunted him. They still hadn't discussed what had happened between them, what _was happening_ between them. When Jongin pressed closer, their hips meeting, Taemin let that minor detail slip from his mind. He could feel Jongin pressed up against him in the most intimate sense, pressed where he wanted the other man the most.

“What - what are we doing?” Taemin moaned as he broke apart for air, tipping his head back in ecstasy. Jongin’s breath was warm against his already heated skin, lips generously showering kisses along Taemin’s jawline.

“This,” was all Jongin offered as a reply. He was still side-tracked with getting a taste of Taemin’s skin, hungry for him.

“Y-yeah,” Taemin mumbled, eyes rolling back when Jongin rolled his hips against Taemin’s, the growing bulge in the front of his jeans letting Taemin know just how interested he was. “But what is this?”

The lips pulled away from Taemin’s jawline, dark eyes trained on his own. Taemin gulped. This was the uncomfortable talk he had been dreading. Jongin brought a hand up to brush his fingers against one of Taemin’s cheeks. He seemed conflicted, dark brows drawing together as his eyes panned down the features of Taemin’s face.

“Taem,” he sighed. Taemin’s heart gave a pitiful jump at the nickname Jongin chose to use. “What’s going on between us? Every time we’re alone it’s like...I can’t stop myself.”

So Taemin really wasn’t alone in his feelings. He felt like he was going crazy, like this pull to the other man was just a trick of the mind; something one-sided. He hadn’t bothered to entertain the thought that Jongin Kim - Anchorage’s most eligible, _straight_ bachelor - would be interested in someone like him. It seemed impossible. Yet here he was, confessing to Taemin just after they had been locked in, yet another, impromptu makeout session.

“I’m not sure,” Taemin admitted. “All I know is I can’t stop thinking about you. I’ve tried so hard to avoid you - " he looked down between their bodies " - avoid _this,_ but...apparently life has other plans."

"You were avoiding me."

It wasn't a question, but Jongin's eyes looked a bit wounded, like he didn't understand why Taemin would be staying away.

"Why?" The question was innocent enough, fair enough even, but Taemin wasn't really sure of the answer himself. He originally thought this was wrong for many reasons. Hyejin, Jongin's fiancee had died a year ago, leaving the impression that the other male was unavailable both emotionally and sexuality-wise. He was also best friends with his boss, Baekhyun. If things got messy, Taemin didn't want it to affect his work life. Lastly, Taemin had moved to Anchorage for a fresh start away from trouble. Relationships with alpha werewolves felt a little counterproductive for any plans of staying out of trouble. 

"It just seems so...complicated," Taemin tried to explain, eyes looking down to the wood flooring of Jongin's beautiful kitchen. He belatedly realized he was sitting on the very countertop that he and Jongin had shared his strawberry rhubarb pie on. That felt like a lifetime ago.

Taemin could feel the vibrations from Jongin's chest as the other man let out a thoughtful hum.

"Does it have to be that complicated though?" He asked after a minute. 

Taemin blinked as he continued to stare at the floor. Did Jongin have a point? Did it have to be this complicated? He suppressed the surprised gasp he wanted to let out when Jongin used his index finger and thumb to bracket his chin, tilting Taemin's face until their eyes met. Jongin's eyes were as dark as Taemin could remember, but his expression seemed calmer than it did mere moments ago.

"Taemin," he asked. "Do you like me?"

It sounded like such a simple question for the compromising situation they were in. Taemin's thighs were still open, Jongin still standing between them as if he belonged there. What would be the punishment for saying the yes that he so vehemently had been trying to deny lately? Was there a consequence?

"I…" Taemin trailed off. He had been holding off addressing any sort of feelings he might have had, telling himself he would unpack those thoughts at a later date, but it appeared he was out of time.

"...Yes," he sighed, shoulders slumping with the release of getting it off his chest for the first time. "I like you. I'm not sure if I should, but I do."

Jongin seemed to let those words sink in, his eyes searching Taemin's for _something._ Taemin wasn't exactly sure what it was the other man was hoping to find. He could see his own reflection looking back at him in Jongin’s eyes with the intensity of their stare.

Jongin leaned back in, the kiss he gave to Taemin much gentler than the previous ones they had exchanged, just a soft press of lips against lips.

"I like you, Taemin," Jongin stated. He leaned in close, lips barely brushing against Taemin's neck. Taemin could hear him take a deep inhale; the same spot that Taemin was drawn to on him. "You just...smell right."

The admission felt like déjà vu. Taemin had been drawn to Jongin's own unique scent since they first met - that manly cologne that was merely just a product of his own chemistry. It was something that Taemin’s senses just really seemed to enjoy, getting caught up whenever he caught a whiff.

When a hot tongue pressed against the side of his neck, Taemin's hand was back to Jongin's hair, fingers threading through the dark locks. When Jongin would get too rough, a bite to his neck bordering on too hard, Taemin would tug - a warning.

“Let me take you to bed,” Jongin murmured, hands on Taemin’s waist. Taemin’s mind was hazy with arousal, hips rocking against Jongin’s of their own accord. “Can I?”

“Please?” Taemin responded. He was so turned on that any other option seemed impossible. He wanted Jongin to take him to bed, to further explore each other. His blood was craving it.

Taemin wrapped his legs around Jongin's waist, allowing the other man to carry him out of the kitchen. Though Jongin was strong, their path wasn't coordinated by any means. Jongin was distracted as their lips were too busy periodically moving against each other, tongues and teeth battling to see who could devour the other first. 

They made it to the stairs before Jongin gave up. He sank to the steps, setting a reluctant Taemin down.

"Thought you were taking me to bed?" Taemin murmured, lips brushing Jongin's on each word.

"I still plan on it," Jongin stated. "But you're very distracting."

As if to prove his point, he leaned over, pressing Taemin back against the stairs. Their lips were meeting again, hungry and eager. It wasn't until Jongin was sucking at biting at his neck again, that Taemin gave his broad chest a half hearted push.

"Jongin," he moaned, the other man not wanting to stop. _"Jongin."_

Jongin reluctantly listened, pulling back only to stare down at Taemin with wanton eyes. It made Taemin weak in the knees. He could see the redness of Jongin's lips, swollen from kisses and bites. It matched the flush rising to his cheeks, the tell-tale ruddiness of arousal.

"Jongin," Taemin whispered, leaning up so close that their noses brushed. "Take me to bed."

There was a beat of silence before Jongin was grabbing at Taemin's body, fingers lingering in places that they shouldn't before he was hoisting Taemin back up. 

_The wonders of werewolf strength,_ Taemin marveled. It was a turn-on to be carried like this, like some heroine in a steamy romance movie.

When they did successfully make it to the bedroom, Jongin dropped Taemin onto his soft mattress. Taemin gently bounced on impact, looking up to watch as Jongin pulled his shirt up and over his head in one fluid moment.

His mouth went dry, looking up at a bare-chested, broad shouldered Jongin. His skin was the most appealing shade of caramel Taemin had ever laid eyes on and all he could think about was how it would taste against his tongue.

His lustful eyes must have been obvious as Jongin moved, the space between them vanishing. He placed one knee on the bed, next to Taemin's hip, the other straight as he looked down at Taemin. His dark eyes drank in the sight of Taemin beneath him. Taemin could feel his restless heart thudding against his ribcage when Jongin cupped his jaw, lips close, but not close enough.

“You really are something else,” Jongin murmured. It almost sounded as if he was talking to himself, the words quiet and candid. Taemin swallowed before daring to bring his own hand to rest against Jongin’s. Their gaze was soon broken, Jongin leaning in for another kiss, Taemin’s eyes fluttering shut.

As they exchanged slow kisses, Taemin reached his arms back. His hands ran across the warm, bare skin of Jongin’s lower back. He could feel the muscles shift beneath the pads of his fingers, created from nights running through the woods; the muscles of an alpha. He slowly leaned back, tugging Jongin along with him onto the soft bed.

Jongin didn’t seem to mind, following along with Taemin’s silent request to be closer. There was still a nagging voice at the back of Taemin’s head, repeatedly questioning his choices. It was hard to listen, however, when Jongin’s tongue was pressing against his own, a hand slipping under his shirt to run across his stomach, his ribs, his…

 _“Ah -- “_ Taemin gasped, mouth tearing away from the kiss they were connected in when curious fingertips brushed against one of his nipples. Jongin let out a low, wolfish growl at the sound. His fingers continued to explore this new, sensitive spot, toying until the skin was hard. 

Trapped beneath a man and a mattress, Taemin had no other option but to enjoy the pleasurable sensations. His head rested back against the sheets, mouth open to let out breathy gasps while his hips attempted to squirm from beneath where Jongin had him pinned.

“Jongin,” Taemin groaned, “L-let me - “ His hands fumbled at the hem of his shirt, trying to tug the garment from his chest. His desire for skin on skin contact was suddenly all he could focus on. Jongin lifted up, allowing Taemin to toss his shirt carelessly behind them before he leaned down. His lips were soon wrapped around the nipple he had been playing with, sucking and flicking at the sensitive nub. 

Taemin’s hand shot up, fingers threading through Jongin’s hair. He massaged his scalp in encouragement, eyes slipping shut. He briefly wondered about Jongin’s experiences - what he knew, what he didn’t. As far as Taemin knew, Jongin had never been with another man before. He wasn’t sure if that thought made him feel more special or anxious.

When Jongin’s lips decided to lick and kiss lower, Taemin picked his heavy head up to watch. His cock gave a feeble twitch of interest from the confines of his jeans as he watched plump lips repeatedly press against his skin. His descent stopped at the waistband of Taemin’s jeans. He looked up, eyes meeting Taemin’s. It was like they were on the same wavelength, Taemin reading the hesitation and questions in those dark eyes.

“Have you ever…?” He trailed off. Jongin lifted his head, his cheeks flushing in quiet shame as he shook his head.

“Not...not with a guy,” he admitted, eyes averting to the side. Taemin felt his heart sink as his suspicions were confirmed.

“Look, we don't have to - “ he started, leaning up onto his elbows.

“No - “ Jongin was quick to interrupt. “I want to, I just...don’t really know where to start.” His eyes were almost shy when they looked up at Taemin. “Help me?”

_Oh._

Oh, why was that hot? Was it wrong to find that so unbelievably hot? To think that in some way, Jongin was allowing him to be his first, in a sense. He nodded his head.

“Yeah,” Taemin breathed out. “Yeah, I’ll show you.” 

His hands reached for Jongin’s hips, tugging him closer by the belt loops of his jeans. He sat up, fingers fumbling with the belt Jongin wore. He tilted his head up, wordlessly asking for a kiss that Jongin was all too willing to give. After the belt buckle was undone, Taemin began to undo the button and zipper. It was impossible to not feel Jongin’s bulge as he dragged the zipper down.

“Here,” Taemin instructed, removing his hands. “Lay back.”

Jongin was quick to comply, crawling on his knees to the head of the bed. After he rested on his bottom, back and head lounging against the pillows pressed up against the headboard, he shimmied out of his jeans, black briefs the only thing covering him. Taemin’s eyes couldn’t help but drift down between Jongin’s legs, taking in the sight of the prominent bulge hidden beneath thin cotton. He crawled between Jongin’s thighs, a hand first tentatively running across the muscles of Jongin’s abdomen. When Jongin didn’t try to stop him, the only reaction being the twitch of his muscles, Taemin continued lower.

Taemin could feel the heat from Jongin’s gaze when his fingers ran across the outline of his shaft. He glanced up when he heard Jongin suck in a breath at the contact. The other man’s bottom lip was caught between straight, white teeth as he watched Taemin’s hand with hooded eyes. Those looks were going to make things end far too early if he kept it up. Each dark look just heightened Taemin’s arousal and confidence. As long as Jongin was on board, Taemin was, too. They would sink on this ship together.

After a gentle grope, Taemin was done wondering what lay beneath the black material. His fingers gripped at the elastic band of Jongin’s briefs, the other man assisting by lifting his hips up. Taemin's face heated up when there was nothing left between his face and Jongin’s cock. Taemin had never been self-conscious of his own body, but what Jongin had laid out for his eyes to drink up was something Taemin wasn’t sure actually existed on real people. While Jongin wasn’t of an alarming size, he was a bit bigger than Taemin. His cock was thick and full as it curved up against his abdomen. Taemin wrapped his fingers around the shaft. Jongin’s cock was hot where he held him. He could feel him pulse in his hand. Taemin chanced a look up, observing the way Jongin was still toying with his bottom lip, eyes watching where Taemin's hand was now holding him.

“Is this okay?” Taemin asked, voice sounding unsure to his own ears. He internally winced at the way his voice betrayed his innermost feelings. Still, before this continued he wanted to hear the words from Jongin. His last chance to back out.

“Yeah,” Jongin breathed out, letting go of his lip. “Yeah, it’s more than okay.” 

With those words serving as his encouragement, Taemin moved his hand, stroking Jongin’s cock. He could feel his mouth water as he watched the sight, not quite believing he was here doing this. Still, he didn’t regret it - especially when Jongin let out a quiet moan of pleasure that sent heat pooling in his gut.

The fingers of his unoccupied hand moved to one of Jongin’s thick thighs. His thumb rubbed against the skin of his inner thigh while his other hand continued to steadily pump at Jongin’s length. He wanted to make more of those sounds spill past the alpha’s lips; wanted to see those cold walls he hid himself behind crumble. He wanted to see just what it was Jongin was so careful to hide.

Feeling brave, Taemin leaned closer, his lips pressing a kiss to where his thumb had been stroking. Jongin didn’t seem to mind, his hips minutely grinding up, chasing the tight grip of Taemin’s fist. Taemin mouthed at the skin of Jongin’s inner thigh, lips noisily sucking as he attempted to leave a mark of his presence.

 _“Taemin,”_ Jongin sighed, hand coming up to card through Taemin's platinum hair. When Taemin pulled his mouth back, he could _smell_ Jongin. It was still that irresistible scent of a smokey mahogany, but it was buried underneath a heavier musk - the smell of his raw arousal. 

Taemin’s fingers were slick when they grazed the head of Jongin’s cock. He turned his attention to where his hand had steadily picked up the pace. There was clear precome beading at the head, accumulating before it became too heavy and dripped down to dirty his fingers. Taemin wanted so badly to lick Jongin clean, wrap his lips around the tip before -

“Taemin, hold on,” Jongin breathed out, interrupting the fantasy he was becoming lost in. He hadn’t even noticed the way he had leaned closer, apparently more than ready to make his fantasy a reality. He looked up at Jongin. “Let me see you first.”

Taemin was quite honestly enjoying being the one in charge - the one still partially covered while Jongin was bare and vulnerable. The thought of exposing himself was a little daunting. Jongin had probably had very beautiful women in his bed when he was a model. Hell, he was engaged to Hyejin who was stunning. Taemin wasn’t sure how he could compete with a beautiful woman in the eyes of Jongin.

_“Taemin.”_

The way his name left Jongin’s lips left no room for further doubts.

He _wanted_ Taemin. And Taemin wanted him in return.

Taemin sat up, abandoning Jongin’s cock for the time being. His fingers were trembling slightly as he fumbled with his own jeans. He opted to leave his briefs on as he shed his pants to lay in a pile of denim on the hardwood of Jongin’s bedroom floor.

Before he could crawl back to his place on his tummy, between Jongin’s spread legs, Jongin was crawling closer.

“Forgetting something?” He asked, fingers bravely coming to lightly snap the elastic waistband of Taemin’s briefs. Taemin didn’t know how to respond, swallowing nervously. Jongin didn't seem to mind the lack of an actual answer, pressing his lips to Taemin’s while his fingers snuck past the waistband of his briefs. He gasped when Jongin’s fingers pressed against his cock. Jongin paused their kisses, hand still.

There was a moment of dread, Taemin worried Jongin was deciding maybe this wasn’t for him after all. It was one thing to have another man touch you, but to reciprocate - 

_“Oh.”_

The sigh that Jongin exhaled sounded anything but turned-off. Taemin let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in, waiting for _some_ sort of reaction from the other man. A small moan left his lips when Jongin’s fingers wrapped around him.

“Like this?” He asked, leaning close to Taemin’s ear as his hand slowly stroked Taemin’s cock. “Am I doing it right?” Taemin felt a shiver run down his spine at the husky tone to Jongin’s voice.

“Yeah,” Taemin sighed, head rolling back. “Yeah, Jongin. Just like that.”

He reveled in the feeling of Jongin against him, his smell making his head fuzzy as they traded uncoordinated kisses. Even with a leisurely pace and a slightly dry hand, the touch had Taemin moaning against Jongin’s lips, breath coming out in short puffs. Still, he wanted more.

“Can I blow you?” He mumbled between kisses, remembering how tempting Jongin’s cock had looked, glistening in the dim lighting of his bedroom. “Want to taste _\- ah!”_ His request broke off into a gasp when Jongin swiped his thumb across the sensitive tip of Taemin’s cock.

“Yeah,” he agreed. Taemin didn’t need to see his expression to know that Jongin was sporting a grin. He could hear the self-satisfaction in his voice. Satisfaction, he realized, at having brought Taemin pleasure. As Jongin shuffled back to the head of the bed, Taemin rid himself of his briefs, hard cock smacking up against his lower belly.

Taemin crawled forwards, licking his lips. Jongin’s cock looked so appealing, hard and begging to be worshipped by his mouth. Taemin circled the base of his cock with his fingers, holding his length steady as he pressed his tongue against the drooling tip. He relished in the pleased sigh Jongin released. He tasted no different than what Taemin had experienced before, slightly bitter, but nothing horrible. Taemin brought his tongue out again for another taste, eyes slipping shut.

Fingers were pushing his bangs back from his face. Taemin opened his eyes to find Jongin watching him, pupils blown black with lust. His look made Taemin feel exceptionally wanted. Not one to disappoint, Taemin wrapped his lips around the head, tonguing against the slit. He could feel Jongin’s fingers tighten in his hair as he began to circle the spongy head with his tongue.

He maintained their gaze as he sunk down lower, taking Jongin in a bit deeper. As he grew accustomed to the way Jongin’s cock felt in his mouth and against his tongue, Taemin hollowed his cheeks, applying a teasing suction as he slowly bobbed up and down Jongin’s length. He drank up the quiet moans Jongin released, the way his thighs trembled the lower Taemin went.

“Taemin,” he groaned, eyes fighting to stay open, to watch Taemin suck him. “Fuck...you feel so good.”

Taemin cock twitched at the praise. He was aching between his legs, enjoying mapping out the layout of Jongin with his tongue and lips. He wondered what Jongin would feel like inside him, pressed up against his walls. Would Jongin indulge him? There was only one way to find out.

“Jongin,” Taemin purred after he released Jongin’s cock from his lips. He pressed a kiss to the tip before crawling up Jongin’s chest. He pressed a kiss just behind Jongin’s jaw. “I want you to fuck me.”

There was no subtle way to put it and honestly, Taemin was feeling too needy to play any coy games. He wanted to be satisfied; full. Jongin’s hand reached out to clutch at Taemin’s arm. Taemin pulled back, observing Jongin’s reaction.

“You...want to?” He asked, as if not believing what he was hearing. Taemin nodded.

“Yeah,” he confirmed. “Really bad, actually.” Jongin looked awestruck. It was then Taemin remembered Jongin’s inexperience in this certain field of sex. “But only if you want to, too.”

“Yeah,” Jongin agreed. “Yes.” Taemin pressed a kiss to Jongin’s lips.

“Do you have lube?” He asked. “Condoms?”

Jongin pushed himself up, Taemin leaning back to allow him to move. He twisted his body, pulling open one of the drawers of his nightstand. Taemin couldn't help but admire the way his muscles flexed beneath his skin as he rummaged around in the drawer. He dug deep before retrieving both of the requested items. Taemin was impressed.

Impressed...and turned on.

He took the lube from Jongin’s hand. As lovely as it would be to feel the thick fingers of Jongin stretching him out, Taemin didn’t want to chance overwhelming Jongin. He could prep himself just fine. He sat back, opening the cap and liberally coating his fingers. When he was satisfied, he dropped the small bottle on the sheets, crawling back down to between Jongin’s legs.

While he reached behind himself, slipping his fingers between his cheeks to press against his entrance, he took Jongin back into his mouth. He hadn’t had sex since moving from Los Angeles, and even before the move, it had only been in what little free time he had found.

When the first finger slipped inside, Taemin choked on Jongin’s cock. The stretch wasn’t painful, just foreign after so long. He tried to distract himself with the cock in his mouth, focusing on pleasing Jongin while he continued to stretch himself on his fingers. By the time he had reached three, he was a mess, saliva slipping past his lips to messily drip down Jongin’s shaft and collect on his fingers. Jongin was equally as messy, chest flushed and hips canting up to meet Taemin’s mouth, sliding himself just a bit deeper down Taemin’s throat.

“Okay,” Taemin gasped, pulling off of Jongin’s cock. He removed his fingers, instantly missing the sensation of having _something_ inside of him. “Okay, I’m ready. Please just fuck me already.”

Jongin required no extra begging, hands grabbing at the condom near his lips. He quickly tore the foil open before sliding the material over his length. _‘That’s going inside me,’_ Taemin reminded himself. _‘This is actually happening.’_

“How do you want it?” Jongin asked, looking up at Taemin. There was already a light sheen of sweat on his body, his sculpted chest almost glowing in the low lighting. How did he want it? That was a loaded question. He wanted it _every_ way. With Jongin, he felt greedy. There was this primal urge to just have him anyway he could. Such desire was new to Taemin. He wasn’t sure he had ever wanted someone this bad before.

“Take me from behind,” he decided, propping himself up on hands and knees. He noticed the way Jongin’s cock twitched at the request. Apparently he liked the sound of that. 

They rearranged themselves on the bed, Taemin crawling towards the head while Jongin got behind him. Taemin could feel his heart pounding with excitement, the thrum of his fast heartbeat echoing in his ears. Thinking back on his previous interactions with Jongin, it really had been silly to try and pretend he wasn't attracted to the other man. He didn't know if this was a werewolf thing or some other force at play, but with every interaction, it got harder and harder to deny what he felt.

The soothing sensation of fingers could be felt on his body, dipping between his shoulder blades and trailing down the notches in his spine. Scorching kisses soon followed, their pressure light but their message full of promise. It was tender and loving, something that made Taemin shiver before they had even really begun.

When the lips and fingers vanished, Taemin listened, blind to what the other man was going to do. He could hear the seal of the bottle of lube open again, followed by the slick sounds of what must have been Jongin coating his length. So the other man wasn't _completely_ lost on how this all worked. Taemin desperately wanted to look back to watch as Jongin slicked himself up. Was it purely methodical or did he take time to enjoy it - fucking up into his slick fist with eyes shut. Taemin bit back a moan at the imagery.

It wasn't long at all until a hand firmly held one of his hips, Jongin settling behind him. Taemin swallowed down his nerves, legs spreading just a bit more. He took in a sharp breath when the slick head of Jongin's cock nudged against his entrance. With no further instructions required on just how to do this, Jongin was pressing inside.

Taemin noisily exhaled, the sound somewhere between a shaky moan and a sigh as he felt the blunt head of Jongin's cock entering him. He was thicker than Taemin's fingers, definitely longer, too. It took Taemin practiced control to breathe normally and to relax; to let it happen.

He couldn't repress the small whimper that slipped past his parted lips when he finally felt the press of Jongin's pelvis against his ass. He was fully sheathed. Two hands were now gripping his waist, almost possessive.

"Taemin," Jongin asked, voice tight. "Are you okay?" It must have been torture for Jongin, Taemin realized. To be buried inside something tight and warm but having to hold back.

"Yeah, I'm good," Taemin replied. "Just go slow." He squeezed his eyes shut when Jongin slowly pulled out, feeling every inch of his length drag against his walls.

The first few thrusts were a bit uncomfortable as they always were, a mix between pleasure and discomfort as his body got acquainted to the feeling of being so full. Jongin was not small and Taemin could feel the proof of it with every thrust.

"G-go a bit faster," Taemin had urged once he felt a little more relaxed. He could hear the moan Jongin let out when he was allowed to let loose a little, driving his hips into Taemin a little quicker. The sound pulled a moan from Taemin's lips in turn, the fact that he was pleasing Jongin pleasing him.

The room was heady with the smell of their sex, the air feeling hot and thick. Taemin could feel it envelope them, sweat gathering on his skin as Jongin continued to thrust inside him. He experimentally pressed back, trying to meet Jongin's thrusts. He just felt so deliciously full. He wanted more.

"Harder," Taemin pleaded, head dropping down. Sweat was beading at the nape of his neck, gathering near his hairline.

"Fuck, Taemin," Jongin groaned, fingers tightening their hold on his hips. He tugged, propping Taemin's ass up a little higher before he picked up speed.

With a rough thrust in, Taemin cried out, Jongin's cock nudging against his prostate. His thighs trembled beneath him.

"Just like that," Taemin gasped, eyes sliding shut and head dropping down. He felt like he was burning up from the inside out, pleasure so blinding he couldn't think properly, only feel.

A hand left his hip only to claim one of his shoulders, Jongin tugging Taemin back to bounce on his cock. Taemin cried out in pleasure at each press against his sweet spot.

When his shaking arms could no longer support his weight, he shifted down low, face pressed against the pillows and his ass up for Jongin to claim. He could feel the added heat to his sweaty back when Jongin draped himself over him. Muscled arms were boxing Taemin in, hips still rocking against him.

"You're so tight, Taem," jongin whispered, leaning down to bite at the lobe of Taemin's ear. He playfully tugged at the skin causing Taemin to gasp. "Want to make you come on my cock."

His lewd words mixed with the repeated slaps of their skin meeting made Taemin's head spin. Coming sounded like a good idea. He wasn't sure how much longer he could tolerate being fucked into near-delirium by Jongin's cock. He couldn't remember sex ever feeling quite like this. It was intense, deeply intimate yet still primal and rough. He didn't need to coach Jongin or guide him much once they had set a pace. It was like Jongin could read his body, in tune with what Taemin liked and wanted. He shouldn't have been able to read Taemin so easily. He fucked him like he knew him; like it wasn't their first time.

Taemin slipped a hand down low, wrapping his fingers around his cock to speed up the process. His free hand gripped at the sheets, teeth coming to bite at his lower lip. With Jongin pressed up against him like this, he was assaulted by seductive mahogany and sweet smoke.

"Mm, you smell so good," Jongin praised, apparently just as immersed in Taemin's scent. "So _right."_

He pressed his nose against Taemin's neck, the pace of his thrusts getting a little more frantic and desperate. Taemin tugged at his cock, his pleasure mounting until he was finally coming. He cried out as he came, a searing white behind his eyelids and abdomen clenching as his release dirtied his hands and the sheets beneath him.

Jongin was moaning as he pounded into Taemin, the sound deep and raw against his ear. Taemin was shivering, Jongin's thrusts milking him through his orgasm until they bordered on oversensitivity.

It didn't take much longer until Jongin came, hips stuttering and breath hitching against Taemin's neck. Taemin could feel the slight press of the condom swelling as Jongin released inside of him. He caught his breath, trying to steady his rapid pulse as Jongin panted against his shoulder, chest sticky against his back.

The silence of the bedroom came back to Taemin, his mind becoming less hazy after coming down from his high. He could smell the clean scent of laundry and fabric softener from where his face was pressed against the sheets. Somehow, it was grounding. He needed something grounding after realizing that Jongin and him had actually done it. Jongin was still inside him, the evidence of their acts drying on his hand squashed beneath the combined weight of their bodies.

He patiently waited until Jongin had collected himself, carefully pulling out of Taemin. He winced, his rim sensitive after their romp. Baekhyun was going to know the moment he saw Taemin gingerly sit in his office chair, what had gone down. Actually, Taemin was pretty sure the whole pack, his younger brother included, had anticipated something like this happening. Why else would they have given such feeble excuses before leaving them alone for the night?

Taemin turned his head, watching as Jongin tied the used rubber off before tossing it with surprising accuracy into the wastebasket a few feet away. He rolled onto his back, tossing an arm over his eyes. It was then that he remembered:

“We were supposed to make spaghetti.”

There was a beat of silence as Jongin settled back against the sheets. Before he could help himself, Taemin let out a chuckle that bubbled into full-on laughter. It was a mix of hysteria over what had just happened and the endorphins still fresh in his brain. Soon, Jongin was chuckling, too, making Taemin feel less alone. It wasn’t until their laughter died down that Taemin uncovered his eyes, turning to look at Jongin.

“We were, weren’t we?” He sighed, arms folding behind his head. Taemin swallowed as he watched the tanned muscles of his biceps flex. He scooted a bit closer, tentatively resting his arm against Jongin’s middle. When Jongin didn’t push him away, Taemin rested his head on Jongin’s chest. He could hear the steady heartbeat beneath his ears. It was calming.

Taemin looked up at Jongin, who peered down at him. His expression was relaxed, open. It made Taemin feel just as equally relaxed, safe and secure. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Taemin’s forehead.

“Hope you’re not too disappointed,” he whispered. Taemin smiled up at the alpha.

“Disappointed isn’t exactly the word I would choose to describe tonight,” he whispered back. Jongin reached an arm down, tugging Taemin closer, their bare legs tangling.

“I meant what I said earlier,” he hummed, nosing at Taemin’s soft hair. “I like you, Taemin.”

No matter how many times he talked himself out of it, Taemin knew he felt the same way. Relationships were never really a thing he found himself seeking, always having something else taking priority. But right now, in Jongin’s arms, he liked how he felt. With Jongin, the rules apparently changed.

“I like you too,” Taemin hummed. “So...what do we do?”

“Sleep,” Jongin murmured, shifting his hips slightly to get more comfortable. Taemin rolled his eyes, but agreed. His body and mind were tired, overloaded with what had transpired between them. The tension between them had finally bubbled over, spilling out and making a mess. They could deal with it in the morning.

For right now, Taemin would enjoy this moment of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)/[spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Q0K2rvdAjY7B0NroEnrTO?si=yVjT6lcJR-SjIC7iJ8hX-g)


	11. Criminal, So Cynical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 - here we are. Let me just preface this by saying that I do not do unhappy endings. Please keep in mind there will be a happy ending.
> 
> Chapter title taken from lyrics to SuperM's song "No Manners":
> 
> "Criminal, so cynical but we need to learn some manners" - Taeyong
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have supported and followed along on this journey so far. I'm trying my best to get these chapters out, but I am SLAMMED working two jobs. Your girl is exhausted in a way I've never been before, but reading comments and interacting with everyone on twitter or curious cat really brightens my day and makes it feel (extra) worthwhile to keep at it.
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)/[spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Q0K2rvdAjY7B0NroEnrTO?si=yVjT6lcJR-SjIC7iJ8hX-g)

Taemin felt boneless.

From the comforter covering his body to the legs that were entangled between his own, everything was so warm. He felt safe and sound in his half-awake state. It was peaceful and cozy. He let his half-asleep mind wander, teetering back near the edge of dreamland.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Taemin let out a displeased groan at the disturbance of his sleep by some shrill ring. He heard a low moan from behind him, sharing his sentiments.

Another low moan.

That did not belong to him.

His eyes shot open, body stiffening. He could hear the noise of the sheets rustling from behind him, a pair of legs pulling away from his own. The alarm was turned off, but that was now the least of Taemin’s worries. He shut his eyes when heard the sheets rustle again.

There was a tense moment of silence before Taemin smelled it: _mahogany._

The smell permeated his senses and memories of last night flooded the forefront of his mind: sweaty skin, wet kisses, the heaviness of Jongin’s cock on his tongue, the stretch of Jongin’s long fingers inside him…

Taemin fucked up. He fucked up real good.

“Taem?” Jongin grumbled from behind him, voice gravelly with sleep. “Did I wake you?”

Honestly, Taemin didn’t want to answer. He wanted to play dumb and sneak out when the opportunity arose, but Jongin wasn’t just an ordinary human man. He was a werewolf who could probably just listen to his pulse or his breathing. There was no use pretending.

“Yeah,” he reluctantly answered, his sleepy voice tiny. He was nervous to know what must have been going through Jongin’s head. Was he panicking as much as Taemin was? He had to be; last night was his first time with another man. They had made a rash decision based on raw sexual chemistry. Bad decisions and regrets were always cast in an ugly light the morning after. At least, that’s what Taemin always believed.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Jongin mumbled, pressing closer to Taemin. His soft lips lazily pressed against Taemin’s neck before he nuzzled the skin with his nose, inhaling deeply. Taemin blinked, eyes unfocused while his sluggish brain tried to make sense of the situation.

Apparently Jongin wasn’t regretting much of anything. Taemin was the only one making a big deal out of everything. Although, last night definitely _was_ a big thing. He had completely thrown his self-control out the metaphorical window and practically begged Jongin to fuck him until he couldn’t remember where he started and Jongin ended. Seriously, what was he thinking?! The simple answer? He wasn’t.

“Gotta get up,” Jongin murmured, pulling Taemin closer. Taemin could feel the other man's heart rhythmically thump against his bare back. His skin was so unbelievably warm. Lips were back at his neck. “Don’t wanna.”

Taemin fought back the shiver his body threatened to release at the gentle, intimate touch. “Work?” He croaked out, shifting slightly against the sheets. His hand wandered down to where Jongin had slung his arm around his bare abdomen, cuddling him close like a teddy bear. When Jongin didn’t brush his touch off, Taemin let out a quiet, relieved sigh, allowing his body to relax just slightly. If he wasn’t going to make this a big deal, then Taemin wouldn’t either.

“Mmhm,” Jongin moaned his answer. “Baekhyun’s is closed on the weekend.” It wasn’t a question. “But there's no rest for the news.” He removed his arm as he rolled onto his back, letting out another tired groan. Taemin turned onto his other side, facing Jongin.

“You planned a dinner party knowing you would have work the next day?” He asked. Jongin turned his head, tiredly squinting at Taemin in the dark.

“I wasn’t exactly planning for this to happen,” he huffed. His eyes trailed down the length of Taemin’s body. Although he was very much covered by the thick comforter, Taemin still squirmed, pulling the blanket up higher. “Though I can’t say I mind the turn of events.”

Taemin could feel his cheeks redden with a blush. Alright, so Jongin was one hundred percent aware of their current situation and one hundred percent okay with it. It wasn’t like Taemin had much room to complain. If he completely ignored his logical side and his sense of preservation, the night had been nice. More than nice. Jongin had roughly fucked him into the mattress until he came on Jongin’s cock. It was definitely more than nice.

“You don’t...think it was a mistake?” Taemin whispered into the dark. He waited on bated breath, scared of the answer.

“No,” Jongin decided. He turned to look at Taemin, his cheek pressed against his arm. “Why? Do you think it was?”

Even in the dark, Taemin could see the nervousness in Jongin’s eyes. Someone like Jongin was nervous that someone like himself was unsatisfied? That had to be impossible. There was no way that Taemin’s thoughts after their night together would hold any sort of weight, and yet…

“Not exactly. I definitely enjoyed myself, but…” he paused. “Where do we stand now?”

That was the main question on Taemin's mind, the thing he had been most nervous about. Sex was a confusing thing. It could have endless meanings and intentions behind it: hate, love, frustration, sadness, loneliness, happiness, recklessness - so which category did their night fall into?

Jongin scooted a bit closer, arm coming to rest across Taemin's hip. Even with the barest hint of light offered from the twilight filtering in through the bedroom windows, he was still handsome. It was truly unfair. His face was slightly puffy with sleep, eyes tired and hair ruffled, but to Taemin the other man still looked like a dream.

"I meant what I said last night," Jongin murmured. "I _like_ you, Taemin."

Taemin swallowed, brows knitting together just slightly. His heart was telling him he liked Jongin back, but his mind was telling him that something was still amiss. He wished he could figure it out. His heart and his head were at war and he couldn't quite decide which one was right.

"You don't have to answer right away," Jongin murmured. His hand reached for Taemin's that lay abandoned on the mattress between them. Taemin's eyes followed the way Jongin brought their joined hands closer to his face. The softness of Jongin's plush lips brushing against his knuckles had Taemin internally melting. Dark eyes looked up at him. "I just wanted you to know."

Taemin's mouth felt dry looking at a sleep-rumpled and romantic Jongin Kim. How did he end up here? He wasn't used to such open and tender affection. Flings were just that: something fun but short-lived. This...really didn't feel like just a fling. This felt oddly permanent. Taemin felt that thought _should_ scare him, but all he felt was a serene acceptance at the idea. Waking up next to this beautiful man after a night of passionate love-making? He could definitely get used to it.

"I think...I want to just take this slow," Taemin decided, licking his lips after carefully choosing his words.

Jongin scooted closer, a small, content smile on his lips. His face was close. Very close.

"I need to shower," he mumbled, eyes longingly drifting down to Taemin's lips. Taemin swallowed.

"Uh huh," he agreed. 

Still, Jongin remained in bed, on his side facing Taemin. His hooded eyes briefly flicked up to Taemin's eyes before drifting back down to Taemin's lips - as if giving him a warning of where his mind was at. He leaned in and Taemin didn't stop him. Their lips met, this time sweetly instead of the hungry collision from the prior night.

Jongin took his time, hand coming to brush some of Taemin's mussed hair back before cupping his jaw. The touch was tender and fond, something Taemin hadn't anticipated, but selfishly indulged in. He was allowed to, right?

"You're going to be late," Taemin mumbled between kisses. "There's no rest for the news, remember?" Despite his words, he still made no effort to push Jongin away. The soft, leisurely press of their lips felt too nice to stop.

"Yeah," Jongin begrudgingly agreed, pressing one last, chaste kiss to Taemin's lips. "Shower."

With a tired groan, Jongin sat up, the thick, forest green comforter gathering at his hips, concealing his modesty. Taemin was unable to control the way his eyes drank in the sight. Lack of light or not, his defined and tanned muscles were something to behold. Jongin rubbed at his tired eyes with his fingers, completely oblivious to the private show he was offering up.

Taemin’s eyes widened when Jongin rose from the bed. He seemed completely unbothered that his entire backside was on display. As he trudged to the master bathroom, he paused. His hand came to rest on the wooden doorway of the glass room, looking over his shoulder at Taemin.

“You’re always welcome to join, of course,” he added with a sleepy smirk before entering the bathroom.

Taemin laid in bed weighing his options. That was a completely ridiculous idea. Ridiculous and unsmart. Ridiculous and irresponsible. Ridiculous and…

Taemin tossed the covers back, ignoring his own embarrassment at the lack of his own clothing, before joining Jongin in the bathroom. The other man had just started the water, turning to look at Taemin with a knowing smirk when he heard him enter.

***

Mark had lived in Anchorage, Alaska his entire life. He was born here, raised here, attended school here; he liked to think he had pretty extensive knowledge of what existed in his small hometown. Because of that fact, he was surprised when he and Jungwoo pulled up at their destination. He soon found he had _no idea_ where they were.

After the cruel frost of winter had killed off some of Jungwoo’s most beloved plants, the earth fae had revealed to Mark that he typically sourced his plants from a nursery in town. Mark knew virtually nothing about plants aside from the barest general knowledge. He didn’t even know plant shops existed aside from a florist shop. Still, he volunteered to drive Jungwoo into town, claiming his car had enough storage to carry anything Jungwoo wanted. He wasn’t sure if his trunk was better than whatever Jungwoo would typically utilize to transport his plants, but the fae agreed anyway. His directions had led them to the odd building they were now parked in front of. 

The building appeared to be older than most of the businesses in town. Many of the surrounding small businesses made use of the original foundations that had been vacated over time, but almost always had the exterior modified and updated to keep up with the times. This building seemed to defy that trend, appearing untouched by everything except time. 

The exterior was lined with a garish yellow siding that made Mark squint if he dared to look directly at it. The windows and doors were a stark contrast from the loud siding, crafted from a wood so dark, it almost appeared black. Black letters were nailed to the building, bearing the namesake of the small house-like building: Prairie House. Whomever had designed the wooden lettering chose a font that reminded Mark of an old, western saloon. It was a very... _interesting_...choice.

"What is this place?" Mark quietly asked as he craned his head to stare up at the peculiar building. The faerie appeared to be completely familiar with the small business, confidently sauntering on long legs towards the entrance. Mark gave the odd font one more look before hurrying on his shorter legs to keep up with Jungwoo.

"A plant nursery," Jungwoo easily answered, his voice drenched in fondness.

"Oh," Mark commented as they neared the entrance, not sure how else to respond. He blinked when Jungwoo politely held the door open for him to enter first. With Jungwoo’s apparent knowledge of human customs and the absence of his shimmering skin, it would be easy for Mark to forget Jungwoo was a fae. Jungwoo was still beautiful, but it was more in the realm of ‘unfairly handsome’ and less ‘inhumanly handsome’.

"Uh...thanks, Jungwoo. So, what are we looking for?" Mark questioned, trying to ignore the tug his heart gave at such a chivalrous gesture. 

Jungwoo offered him a sweet smile that had Mark feeling all sorts of pleasantly confused feelings. By now, he could expect the warm feeling in his chest and his stomach nervously flopping when the faerie did something he found particularly endearing.

"After what happened a few nights ago, I need to adopt some sturdier plants for the upcoming winter months," Jungwoo explained. He sadly frowned. "There was a beautiful woolly geranium plant that sadly perished that I was quite fond of."

Mark felt his tender heart sink at Jungwoo’s wounded tone. Jungwoo was very attached to his plants, as would be expected of an earth faerie. It was his job to make sure nature thrived to the fullest of its abilities. He took his role very seriously, mourning the loss when a plant expired. Mark cared about Jungwoo, therefore, he had to care for his plants as well. Jungwoo and nature were a package deal.

The Prairie House, as a whole, was surprisingly large. It was made up of what was probably once a two story house that had been converted into the nursery they were standing in and a much larger greenhouse set-up back on the property. The first floor of the main building was probably no larger than a typical first floor of a modest home would be. There were two small checkout lanes with registers that looked ancient while the rest of the space was crowded with wooden countertops arranged in makeshift aisles. Every centimeter of space was covered in potted plants of every imaginable variety. Mark had never seen so much green through his human eyes before.

"I was thinking of choosing something like a hellebore or even something like a crocus," Jungwoo murmured as his eyes scanned the crowded tables. Mark had no idea what either one of those were, but gave a short nod to show he was listening.

"You can't just...I don't know?" Mark asked in a quiet voice. "Make plants appear?" The tinkling laugh his question earned made his limbs feel tingly and his head slightly dizzy.

"I can't create something from nothing," Jungwoo patiently explained, an amused smile on his lips. "I just help what is already alive thrive." 

And with that, he was off, heading down the aisles of foliage. Mark yearned to follow, the absence of his sunny warmth immediately missed. He didn't want to helplessly tail the faerie around like some lovesick puppy, so he opted to browse around instead, reading the names of the plants he passed by. He paused in front of an odd looking plant, its flowers arranged in longer columns versus the more traditional single bud.

"You're unusual," Mark quietly mumbled. He found the plant to be pretty in its unique shape. It was made up of multiple buds of a pale purple that were arranged in long columns that tapered off into a point near the tip. "I kind of like that." He brought a finger up, gently stroking at a stem of one of the flowers.

"It likes you."

Mark jumped at the sudden presence of Jungwoo next to him. His honey eyes were soft as he eyed where Mark's finger made contact with the green stem.

"How can you tell?" Mark asked, pulling his finger back.

"It told me," Jungwoo answered as if it was the most reasonable answer imaginable. As silly as his answer sounded, Mark believed him. He was an earth fae, afterall.

"It's sort of ironic that you were drawn to this plant," Jungwoo noted, hand coming up to conceal his grin as if he was privy to some inside joke between him and the plant. "Humans have named it the lupinus perennis. Lupinus meaning wolfish or wolf-like."

"Huh," Mark mumbled as he gazed upon the plant again. Maybe he just didn't have a creative eye, but there wasn't much that seemed wolfish about the plant. It was just...unusual and very purple.

"You know," Jungwoo commented, his attention on Mark. "They're pretty easy to take care of. Maybe you should get one for your apartment."

"I'm not sure Lucas would like a houseplant," Mark offered up as a very weak excuse. "Plus, I don't really know...how to take care of flowers."

"I don't think Lucas would mind. He’s big, but he has a tender heart. I think the flowers would enjoy his company," Jungwoo gently countered. He gave Mark another one of his warm smiles. "And I could always teach you how to properly care for them. It's not difficult; I promise."

When Jungwoo looked at Mark with his big, beautiful brown eyes and toothy grin, how was he really supposed to argue? It was simply unfair. The faerie was magical and Mark would forever be under his spell. He wondered if this was how the rest of Jungwoo’s circle always felt - unable to say no.

Silently cursing at himself for being so helpless to argue against someone he found so endearing, Mark firmly placed both of his hands on the heavy, terracotta pot of the plant before hoisting it up to eye level. He looked at the little lilac flowers before carefully propping the pot up against his hip. Jungwoo clapped excitedly, his face all bright and sunny. 

_Worth it,_ Mark dreamily thought. _So worth it to see Jungwoo so happy._

"Did you decide on what you're getting?" He asked, trying to deflect the attention from himself. Jungwoo nodded.

“I think I’m going to go with some different colors of hellebore and some winter jasmine plants,” he replied. Again, Mark had no clue what either or those plants were. As long as it was to Jungwoo’s liking, that was all that mattered to him. “They’re actually out in the back. Come with me?”

Mark internally let out a sigh of relief at Jungwoo’s request. He didn’t want to awkwardly wander around with his new houseplant. He wanted to follow Jungwoo’s lead without overwhelming the fae with his presence. With Jungwoo’s offer, it was like permission to follow him around. Mark was grateful for it.

Jungwoo led him out through the back door, the air significantly colder as they wandered across the yard towards the large greenhouse. It looked old, like the rest of the nursery, but still managed to keep the worst of the chill out once they entered the glass enclosure. Mark lifted his nose up, sniffing at the air. It smelled very...plant...ful. Was that a word?

“There’s nothing quite like being surrounded by such wonderful creatures,” Jungwoo happily sighed. Mark liked seeing this version of Jungwoo: happy and content versus solemn and mourning. _This_ Jungwoo made his heart happily thump against his ribcage with feeling.

“Yeah,” Mark agreed, albeit for an entirely different reason. There was nothing quite like being around _Jungwoo._ He watched as the earth fae carefully scanned the overwhelming amount of plants. He adjusted the pot still propped up against his hip before following Jungwoo in his search for his desired plants.

By the time they found the plants Jungwoo had been searching for and paid for their finds, the sun was significantly lower in the sky. It wasn’t quite dark out yet, but it was definitely getting close. Mark carefully packed the plants into his trunk before climbing into his car alongside Jungwoo. He smiled when he noticed the fae’s skin was back to it’s pale yellow shimmer, exuding something so purely _magical._

“Are you happy?” Mark questioned after pulling out onto the backroads that would lead back to the woods. He fiddled with the thermostat, hot air blowing out to warm the chilly interior. 

“I am,” Jungwoo hummed. When Mark’s hand reached to power up his radio, Jungwoo's hand reached up to take Mark’s hand in his own. Mark could feel the warmth from his touch run up his arm and pause in his chest.

“Jungwoo…?” Mark started to ask.

“I...just want to enjoy your company, Mark,” Jungwoo admitted, resting their joined hands against the center console. “Without any distractions.” He didn’t let go of Mark’s hand. The beta gulped, eyes firmly trained on the road.

“Okay,” he agreed. “That sounds nice, Jungwoo.” He pulled his lips into a tight line, trying to stop his heart from pitter-pattering too loudly. Gathering his courage, Mark adjusted their hands into a more comfortable position, fingers laced. He used his thumb to gently stroke across where it rested near the back of Jungwoo’s hand.

It was tame compared to the touches they had shared in his dreams, but it still felt brave to Mark. This wasn’t a dream; this was reality. Dreams were rushed, their time never guaranteed, but here in consciousness they had all the time in the world. Mark didn’t mind taking it slow. For Jungwoo, it would be worth it.

***

"Order up!"

Taeyong wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. It had been one week since his secret, impromptu interview with Ten at the Moonlight Basin. While Taeyong had made it through the gauntlet that was his trial period with the omega, that was only the beginning.

Why was working so...so _hard?!_ Taeyong was normally a happy, positive person but being _forced_ to smile and make conversation with total strangers (some who were complete assholes) was absolutely draining. And for what? Tip money? Money _was_ money, but there had to be an easier job than waiting tables. It was like Taeyong’s own personal hell. While shifts started off okay, the longer he was on his feet and the more smiles that were forced instead of natural, the more his sanity departed until he felt like a husk of a person. He really didn’t know how Ten did this for years. _Voluntarily._

Still, Taeyong so desperately wanted to help Taemin out. Even when his shifts left his feet crying for reprieve and his wrists ached from balancing trays full of heavy dishes, he just had to remind himself he was doing his part to help his brother. That thought was the only thing that kept him at it.

Taeyong grabbed the order of country fried steak and roasted potato wedges from the metal counter near the kitchen. Setting the plate on his tray along with a pilsner of beer, he made his way to one of his tables. His customer was a local to the area, a female mechanic by the name of Amber. She came in every Friday for the special of the day and a glass of beer. She was witty and sassy and Taeyong instantly took a liking to her brash approach to life. Amber was also friends with Ten, the two having gone to college together until Ten ultimately dropped out.

“Here you go,” Taeyong announced, carefully setting the plate of food and the glass of beer down onto the glossy wood of the tabletop. Amber’s eyes lit up at the sight of her food, giving Taeyong one of her rare smiles.

“Looks great, Taeyong,” she praised, grabbing her cutlery from the skillfully folded cloth napkin. “Ten trained you well.”

“You bet I did,” Ten quipped as he passed by their table, his own tray expertly balanced on the flat surface of his open palm.

“I think I like Taeyong better,” Amber called out, her voice carrying in the dining area. “Less backtalk!” 

Ten only offered her a wink and a brief glimpse of his pink tongue before he turned to head towards one of his booths. Amber let out a chuckle before starting in on her dinner.

“He’s something else, isn’t he?” She conversationally asked, cutting into her steak. Taeyong sighed, a small smile on his lips.

‘He sure is,” he agreed. In all honesty, Taeyong enjoyed the company of Ten. After the initial intimidation stage wore off, the omega was a very good person to have on your side. He basically ran the Moonlight Basin, taking care of everything from cashiering, waiting, making the schedules, and sometimes even preparing the food. He was a master of nearly every position imaginable at the diner. Taeyong was starting to wonder about the question Lucas had posed one night: Why _didn’t_ Ten just run the place? 

“If you need anything else, just give me a holler,” Taeyong told Amber with a smile he didn’t have to fake before he headed back towards the kitchens to retrieve his next order.

"Look who it is," Taeyong could hear Ten call out, his voice loudly carrying across the dining area of the restaurant. He turned his polite smile away from the cook who was setting the next plate of food on the counter. At Ten’s loud proclamation, he turned his attention towards his coworker. "What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have cavities to fill?"

Taeyong's breath caught in his throat when he saw Baekhyun standing near the entryway to the diner. He must have just come from the office, Taeyong noted as he took in the dentist's crisp, gray slacks and nice coat. He looked _good._

It was then, taking in Baekhyun's appearance, that Taeyong was reminded of the office - the place his older brother worked at.

"Oh, no," he quietly whispered to himself. 

As if sensing his sudden bout of anxiety, Ten looked over his shoulder. He met Taeyong’s eye from across the diner before grinning, all teeth and mischievous glee, with his eyes narrowed. Quickly, Taeyong darted off towards the kitchens, not even sparing a glance over his shoulder.

After passing through the swinging double doors, Taeyong let out a deep exhale, leaning back against the doorway to the large freezer. That had been too close; if Baekhyun knew, he would surely tell Taemin. If Taemin knew, this whole thing was over.

The double doors to the kitchen swung open, Ten rushing over.

“What are you doing?” He asked, tone clipped.

“Wishing I was dead,” Taeyong mournfully answered.

“I don’t pay you for that,” Ten deadpanned before grabbing at Taeyong’s elbow. Taeyong yelped in surprise, Ten’s grip surprisingly strong as he dragged him out from the kitchen. “Besides, we have a _customer_ and I put them in your section. C’mon now, Powerpuff. Be a good boy.”

Taeyong had no choice but to obey Ten. As long as Taeyong was on the clock, the omega _owned_ him. Sad, but true. He dutifully loaded his tray with the dish for another table before delivering the food to his waiting customer. He offered them the same polite and amicable service before turning to look at his next booth. The booth that Baekhyun sat in, engrossed in the menu. Taeyong took a deep breath, gathering up his courage before he made his way over to the dentist.

“Well, look who it is,” Baekhyun said with a smile, looking up from his menu. Taeyong's arms hugged himself, self-conscious at being spotted in his place of employment. “I didn’t know you worked here.”

“I just started.” Taeyong quietly admitted.

“Is Ten treating you nice?” Baekhyun asked.

Taeyong looked over at Ten who was watching him like a hawk, his cheshire grin showing how much he was enjoying this painfully awkward experience for Taeyong. _‘No,’_ he thought to himself. _‘No, he’s completely evil.’_

“Yeah, he’s been good to me,” he chose to say instead. Apparently, he didn’t fool Baekhyun.

“I find that hard to believe,” he brightly commented. “Ten’s my best friend. He has a penchant for making others suffer. But I can’t say I’m not happy to see you.”

Taeyong balked at that. Baekhyun was happy to see him? Something about that easy admission made him feel a little better, his hands unwrapping from around himself as he reached for his notepad.

“I’m happy to see you, too,” Taeyong admitted. “So what can I get you?”

After jotting down the dentist’s order with shaking fingers, Taeyong offered him a polite smile before heading off to drop his ticket off to the kitchen. Ten was unfortunately still there, waiting for him. He said nothing as Taeyong grabbed a clean glass to fill with the iced green tea the dentist had ordered.

“What?” He eventually asked, hating the feeling of Ten’s beady eyes on him. He could feel the unspoken teases just waiting to flow from the other waiter’s lips. He was simply staying silent to watch Taeyong squirm.

“Nothing,” Ten replied in mock innocence, raising his hands up. “I didn’t say a thing.”

“You didn’t have to,” Taeyong quipped, heading over to the counter, glass in hand. “Your grin says everything, really.”

“I’m just enjoying watching my little protégé being so sweet and friendly to our customers,” Ten tried to defend himself. “Make sure you give that one _extra_ attention. I hear he’s lonely.”

Taeyong could hear the loud “Ha!” from Baekhyun’s booth. It was easy to forget that he was surrounded by werewolves, their hearing so much sharper than his own. Ten smirked in Baekhyun’s direction before patting Taeyong on the shoulder.

“He came to see you, you know,” Ten whispered. Taeyong nearly dropped his glass.

“No, no,” he shook his head. “He said he didn’t know I worked here.”

Ten scoffed, rolling his eyes at Taeyong. Suddenly, Taeyong felt like an idiot.

“You really think I didn’t tell him?” Ten asked.

“But Taemin - “ Taeyong panicked.

“ - knows nothing,” Ten gently assured him. “And Baek won’t say anything, either. He promised. And Baekhyun always keeps his promises.”

Taeyong looked at Ten. The other man looked serious, no more teasing looks on his face. He patted Taeyong’s shoulder one more time with a smile much less patronizing than his others before heading off to attend to his own tables.

“Order up!” One of the cooks loudly announced, setting a plate onto the counter. Taeyong smiled his thanks before carefully loading up his tray with Baekhyun’s order. It was simple: an iced green tea, a personal-sized spinach and prosciutto quiche (Ten prepared various flavors of quiche every night before close), and a small side caesar salad. He willed his legs to work, focusing on not dropping his tray. It took way too much effort - most tables he had no problem with, but for delivering something to someone like _Baekhyun_ \- that was entirely different. He had replayed their - _date? not date? -_ over in his head. He didn’t dare tell Taemin. The memory of such a delicious meal and the warm fuzzy feelings the dentist gave him as they laughed and got to know each other was something private between them. And really Taeyong didn’t want to know what Taemin would say if he knew that his boss had kissed him. On the head, of course, but the sweet gesture still made Taeyong swoon.

“Here you go,” Taeyong said, gently setting the glass of tea down, followed by the plate of quiche and the small bowl of salad.

“It looks great,” Baekhyun commented with a smile at Taeyong.

“Is there anything else I can get you?” He politely asked. Baekhyun shook his head.

“Not anything at the moment,” he answered. “But I’ll let you know if anything comes to me.” He winked and averted his attention to his food. Taeyong promptly turned away, lest the other man see the blush on his face, and headed back behind the counters.

As the night dragged on, Taeyong’s customers left, happy and full. The only one still left was Baekhyun. Ten still had a few tables lingering. Taeyong watched the dentist from where he was wiping down the bar that boxed off the area the waiters worked at as they made drinks and set up their trays.

“Go talk to him,” Ten suggested, coming to join Taeyong. “And tell him to get out of my diner already,” he added a little louder. Taeyong could see the curve of Baekhyun’s smile as he continued to read something on his phone.

“But I thought you said I should be extra nice because he’s lonely,” he reminded, voice innocent. He had to fight to keep the smile off his face when he heard Baekhyun laugh.

“Yeah, well that was before he started _loitering,”_ Ten grumbled. Taeyong let his smile shine through before he headed off to the booth Baekhyun was seated at.

“Everything okay?” Taeyong asked, eyeing the empty dishes.

“Ten’s food was delicious as always,” Baekhyun replied, looking up. “But that attitude - tsk, tsk. He can’t claim I’m loitering if I ordered food, you know.”

Taeyong didn’t need to look at Ten to know he was probably sending Baekhyun a very unimpressed look. He picked up Baekhyun’s empty dishes, setting them on his tray to bring back to the kitchens.

“Say,” Baekhyun mentioned. “Do you have any more tables?” Taeyong shook his head. Baekhyun shot a look at Ten before looking at Taeyong. “Sit for a second.”

Taeyong looked at Ten who was preoccupied. Baekhyun followed his gaze.

“Don’t worry. If he complains, I'll take the heat,” he promised. Taeyong nervously bit his bottom lips before perching himself at the very end of the opposite seat of the booth. He set his tray down on the table.

“I’ve been thinking a lot since EXO’s last attack,” Baekhyun quietly spoke, leaning close. “How much do you really know about what’s been going on?”

Taeyong blinked. He wasn’t exactly sure what Baekhyun was going to say to him, but that definitely wasn’t it. Taeyong took a conspiratorial look around before leaning in as well.

“Not much,” he admitted. The only pack members he normally saw were Mark and Lucas, but they were usually at school or having fun - they didn’t talk much about wolf issues. In fact, Taeyong had a feeling his friends _enjoyed_ not having to think about wolf drama when they were around him. Then there was Taemin, but he was learning, too. He probably didn’t know much more than Taeyong did.

“I don’t think it’s safe to have you walking around totally unaware of what we’re dealing with,” Baekhyun stated. “Have you ever...had questions you wanted answers to?” Taeyong paused before nodding.

“Of course I have questions,” he replied. “I have questions all the time.”

“How about we meet up after your shift?” Baekhyun suggested. “We can meet in the woods by your house. That is, if you think you can dodge Taemin.” He smiled, but he was right. Taemin would no doubt have questions if he saw Taeyong bundling up for a stroll through the woods.

Just then, a shadow loomed over their table. Taeyong slowly looked up to see Ten, the omega’s arms crossed in front of his chest.

“I think it’s a good idea,” he agreed before Taeyong could stutter out an apology or an excuse. “You can leave now if you want. I can handle the diner. It’s a little slow tonight.”

Taeyong looked back and forth the two men.

“We may have discussed this beforehand,” Baekhyun mumbled. Taeyong’s eyes widened as he looked at the dentist. 

“Really, it’s okay,” Ten agreed. “But don’t tell anyone I was nice to you.” He raised a finger up in warning. Taeyong quickly nodded. Ten ruffled his hair before walking off.

“Need a ride?” Baekhyun asked with a smile, jingling his keys.

***

After changing out of his work uniform, Taeyong snatched his back peacoat from the hall closet, hastily pulling it over his body. If he was going to take Baekhyun up on his offer, he had to move fast. He was relieved to find that Taemin was visiting Jongin - Taeyong still had _many_ unanswered questions about them - which gave him enough time to sneak out of the house and into the woods out back. That was where Baekhyun - or Haesbich - had told him to wait.

There had been so many questions running through Taeyong’s head since he first learned of lycanthropy. So many questions, and no one to answer them. Taemin, while the obvious choice, was so completely new to his condition. He probably had a plethora of his own questions he needed answers to. Taeyong wasn’t entirely sure Taemin would be able to answer the things he wanted to know.

Mark and Lucas were also good choices; they were his best friends, after all. Still, something about Baekhyun’s offer left him feeling good. His intuition told him he could trust the beta. Baekhyun was the oldest member of the pack and Taeyong had heard Lucas and Mark mention that he was the keeper of the written records of the packs that had come before them. If he wanted answers, Baekhyun was surely the one who would hold most of the answers he craved.

Securing a black beanie to cover his mop of platinum blonde hair and slipping gloves on both of his hands, Taeyong quickly bounded out the back door. During the winter months, night had been steadily approaching earlier and earlier. It was quite the inconvenience Taeyong was soon discovering. As he headed towards the start of the woods, he noticed the placement of the sun in the sky. It was low, just barely skimming the horizon line. The winter sun shed a dim, golden glow across the landscape. 

Taeyong set out on the small trail the woods already had when they moved in. The untouched snow made the task a little difficult, but he could see the difference in the snow levels marking the trail. He might need Baekhyun’s help finding his way out depending on how dark it was by the time they were finished for the night.

The woods were quiet. All of the migratory birds had probably flown south for the winter, sure to return in the springtime. Most other animals were probably hibernating, reserving their energy for warmth versus scurrying around like they had in the early fall when Taeyong and Taemin had originally moved in. Taeyong had seen countless squirrels and hares running through their property. The only noise he was able to hear was the periodical dropping of heavy snow falling from tree branches. Other than that, it was peaceful. These woods didn’t have the same sort of eerie calm that the woods he had recklessly combed through for his older brother had been - the night he had discovered Taemin was a werewolf.

“Taeyong!”

Taeyong looked up from where he was carefully following the trail. His brows furrowed in confusion. He didn’t see anyone, but he definitely heard his name.

“To your right!”

Whipping his head to the right, Taeyong still didn’t see anything. He squinted, taking a step closer towards the trees. In the distance he could make out a figure wildly waving an arm in the air. He huffed out a quiet laugh, his breath white with chill.

Slowly, Taeyong made his way off the trail and deeper into the actual wood. He was careful to step over or around any roots or low branches that were waiting to trip him from beneath their veil of white snow. It took him a few minutes, but he made it to Baekhyun without stumbling or hurting himself. The dentist was all smiles, hands in his pockets as Taeyong paused in front of him.

“You were able to dodge Taemin, I see,” he commented.

“Actually, he’s not home,” Taeyong revealed. “He’s at Jongin’s.” 

Baekhyun’s toothy grin mellowed out into something more of a fond, closed-lip smile.

“Ah, of course he is,” he mumbled. “Wonder what exactly is going on between those two.”

 _‘I think I have a pretty good guess,’_ Taeyong silently mused. Ever since the night of the dinner when Taemin failed to return home until the next day, Taeyong noticed a change in his brother. He was being extra secretive with his phone, smiling with uncontrollable glee at the small device when he thought Taeyong wasn’t looking. He had also visited Jongin’s house more than once with no ulterior motives that would force his presence there. Taeyong wasn’t going to pry. If Taemin and Jongin had something going on, he was happy. As long as Jongin treated Taemin right, they had Taeyong’s blessing.

“Either way, welcome to pack territory,” Baekhyun spoke, shaking Taeyong out of his observations. Taeyong looked around.

“How large is pack territory, exactly?” He asked.

“It’s pretty big,” Baekhyun said. “It grew to the woods on your property when Taemin joined us. Every pack has their own territories that they are responsible for. Our parents had the largest woods in Anchorage. We can’t be everywhere at once, however. We don’t get trouble from other packs, except…”

“EXO,” Taeyong quietly supplied. Baekhyun’s mouth was set in a grim line before he nodded.

“No pack challenges your authority?” Taeyong questioned.

“No,” Baekhyun shook his head. “Natural born wolves live in harmony. We only have as much territory as our pack can handle. That’s why nature created us in the first place. No more, no less than what the land needs.” He gestured to a log that was barren of snow. “Here, why don’t we sit before we continue.”

Taeyong nodded his agreement. He had a feeling this would be a long conversation. He sat down on the log, Baekhyun soon joining him. Cold moisture crept into the material of his jeans.

“Tell me more about the packs,” Taeyong asked. “Do you know the other packs around Alaska?” How many were there? Would Taeyong know any of their members? How did all of this work?

“We know some of them, sure,” Baekhyun nodded. “Every year the alphas meet up at a summit to talk about anything that would be of concern, such as new members, sightings of dangers, requests for assistance, projects, or sometimes even marriage arrangements.”

“Marriage arrangements?” Taeyong inquired. That sounded so... _outdated._

“It’s not uncommon for neighboring packs to unite in marriage to merge an alliance in times of war,” Baekhyun explained. “Actually, Lucas’s mom was trying to set him up with one of the younger daughters of the neighboring Jeon pack. They had an alpha named Yuqi, but Lucas and her never met up after the death of our parents. He didn’t seem too keen on the idea, to be honest.”

“I don’t blame him,” Taeyong scoffed. “Who would want to marry without love?”

Baekhyun paused, lips pursing as he thought. “I suppose there are benefits. Two alphas almost always guarantees alpha pups. It’s rare that two alphas would produce something else, but not impossible. It also provides more resources and protection.”

“Would you do it?” Taeyong asked, the question blurting out without much thought behind it.

“It’s not my responsibility,” Baekhyun answered, not bothered by Taeyong’s grilling. “That’s the responsibility of an alpha.” 

Something about his answer had something inside of Taeyong relaxing. So technically that meant that Baekhyun wasn’t tied down. At least, not by someone not of his own choosing. That led him to his next question.

“Can a wolf date a human?” 

The corners of Baekhyun’s lips twitched. It looked like he was trying to hide a smile with the way his face stiffened. He cleared his throat.

“They could, sure,” he answered. “Ten’s mom was a wolf while his father was a human.” That’s right. Lucas had mentioned that on movie night. “Some of the old-fashioned wolves like to stick to tradition and aren’t completely on board with that idea.” Baekhyun’s expression soured as he averted his gaze to the ground. “I see nothing wrong with it. If someone can love and accept you for who you are, what does it matter, really?”

Taeyong let out a thoughtful hum. For whatever reason, that topic seemed to strike a nerve with the dentist. Taeyong could only dwell on the thought for so long before his next question struck him.

“Are there other bitten wolves within the packs or is Taem an anomaly?” He wondered if it would comfort Taemin to know he wasn’t alone. The fact might be some consolation to his brother. Baekhyun shifted slightly.

“It’s...not very common,” he admitted. “Bitten wolves are known to be a little more unpredictable. Of course, most packs of bitten wolves live to kill and promote crime in the human world. It’s like gang mentality. Poorly structured gang mentality. Which is why knowing exactly how large EXO is and how they are managing to conceal themselves so well is such a huge deal. There are cases where a pack has taken in a lone wolf or given the bite to a child that ended up without the wolf gene once they were old enough to consent.” Baekhyun seemed to pause, brows knitting together for a moment before smoothing out. “It’s not super common because most wolves that are bitten typically have some sort of bond to the one who bit them. They join whatever rogue bit them, most of the time. Also, bitten wolves, aside from EXO, are at a huge disadvantage. They can’t use their heightened senses as a human and they can't shift at will.”

“But you can?” Taeyong asked. Baekhyun’s pearly whites were on full display as he looked at Taeyong with an expression that could only be described as _wolfish._

“Absolutely,” he proudly answered. “Would you like to see Haesbich?”

Taeyong stiffened. He wasn’t expecting something like this to happen. He had figured Baekhyun had chosen the forest to remain concealed, not for him to be able to shift. Aside from Taemin’s wolf, Taeyong had never seen another wolf before. The thought honestly frightened him.

“There’s no pressure if you don’t want to,” Baekhyun quickly added when he noticed Taeyong’s hesitation. “It was just an offer.”

Taeyong bit his lip. He _was_ curious. It wasn’t like he could have Taemin show him: he was bitten; unable to shift outside of the full moon. Baekhyun and he had already come this far…

“Okay,” Taeyong agreed. Baekhyun’s eyes widened slightly in surprise.

“Yeah?” He asked. His voice sounded hopeful. That had Taeyong feeling more confident in his choice. If this was something Baekhyun wanted to share, Taeyong was more than happy to oblige.

“Yeah, let me see,” he repeated. “I want to meet him.”

Baekhyun’s smile only grew. He quickly stood from the log. Before Taeyong could fully comprehend what was going on, Baekhyun was stripping off his coat, tossing it on the log. When he began to lift his shirt, Taeyong let out a distressed squeak, quickly looking away.

“What are you doing?” He asked, cheeks flushing with a blush. He mentally cursed when he heard the smile in Baekhyun’s response:

“Stripping.”

“Is that necessary?” Taeyong asked, head turned completely away, body twisting as if trying to escape.

“Have you ever seen a wolf wearing jeans?” Baekhyun teased before adding in a sly voice, “C’mon, you’re missing the show.” 

The deep, suggestive voice he used paired with the jingle of a belt being undone had Taeyong nearly choking on his own spit in a gay panic. While the dentist was handsome and charming, he was still Taemin’s _boss._ This was inappropriate on so many levels, he was sure.

 _‘You wanted him to kiss you that night,’_ his mind unhelpfully reminded him. _‘You were practically drooling over the thought.’_

After Baekhyun had tossed the remainder of his clothes onto the log, there was nothing but silence. Taeyong waited, listening for any signs that it was okay to turn around. When he was still met with nothing but silence, Taeyong slowly turned. He gasped at the sight that greeted him, gloved hand covering his mouth.

Where Baekhyun had been standing was now a very large wolf. The wolf had a coat that looked so unbelievably soft and fluffy. The pelt was mostly a silvery-gray, not unlike Baekhyun’s hair color. Amongst the gray was whites and blacks smattered within. Baekhyun - no - _Haesbich’s_ underbelly and legs were a creamy, off-white while his triangular ears were bordered with a dark taupe. His amber eyes glowed as they intelligently gazed at Taeyong. There was still something so _Baekhyun_ behind those eyes. Taeyong couldn’t explain it.

Haesbich took a few cautious steps forwards, gauging Taeyong’s reaction. Taeyong lowered his hand from his lips, slowly nodding. He could come closer; Taeyong _wanted_ him to come closer. Haesbich continued to advance until he and Taeyong were face to face.

“You’re so…” Taeyong quietly trailed off, awestruck. _“Beautiful.”_

He didn’t even think about the irony of his words. ‘Beautiful’ was the adjective Baekhyun had always chosen to call Taeyong when he was given the chance. Taeyong lifted his hand, reaching out to pet Haesbich’s furry head before he paused. He hadn’t asked for permission; maybe this wasn't the wisest decision.

As if understanding his actions, Haesbich bumped the top of his head against Taeyong’s outstretched hand. He offered the pets, encouraging them. Taeyong was still hesitant and nervous as he carefully patted the wolf’s large head. When he felt a little more confident, he removed his gloves, rolling them up and stuffing them into one of his coat pockets. 

With newly bare hands, he reached out again. He let out a small, pleased noise when his fingers felt how soft and silky Haesbich’s fur felt. He was warm like a space heater, the winter air no longer chilling Taeyong’s fingers. Taeyong ran his hand up higher, fingers scritching just behind Haebich’s ears like he would do on a dog. The beta let out a small whine, eyes closing in apparent bliss.

“So cute,” Taeyong cooed with a small giggle. This was all too surreal. He was in the woods, giving ear scratches to his brother’s boss. What had his life become? He soon found the answer didn’t matter when Haesbich opened his eyes. He leaned forwards, swiping his tongue against Taeyong’s cheek.

Taeyong sputtered, hand coming to roughly wipe the lingering wetness from his cheek. Haesbich leaned forwards, teeth clamping around the material of Taeyong’s coat sleeve, tugging gently.

“What?” Taeyong asked. Haesbich just continued to gently tug, amber eyes looking up at him. He was trying to tell Taeyong something, but Taeyong didn’t speak wolf. Either way, he slowly followed the wolf’s lead, kneeling down in the snow. He felt oddly stupid. Was this what the beta had wanted?

Haesbich gently headbutted Taeyong’s chest, causing Taeyong to fall back onto his bottom. In an instant, Haesbich was at his side, nuzzling against his arm. Taeyong chuckled.

“Unbelievable,” he scoffed. Nonetheless, he ran his fingers through the soft tufts of Haesbich’s coat. The beta’s tail began to swish back and forth, wagging in happiness. “Just like a dog.”

Haesbich leaned his weight forwards, head against Taeyong’s thigh while his rear was still upright. He whined in delight, tongue lolling out as Taeyong gave him more pats. When he had his fill, he stood upright. Taeyong noticed that while he was sitting, the wolf was taller than he was. He wondered what sort of an idiot would ever try and challenge something so large and powerful? If Haesbich was this big, Taeyong could imagine how large Lucas or Jongin must be.

Haesbich was back to headbutting Taeyong. Taeyong frowned.

“I refuse to lay in the snow,” he huffed.

Haesbich only whined, continuing to press the flat plane of his head against Taeyong’s chest. Eventually Taeyong sighed, but gave in, allowing his back to hit the cold, snowy ground. This was insanity. Haesbich settled down in the snow next to Taeyong. With the wolf so close, he couldn’t feel the frigid chill of the snow. All he could feel was a gentle warmth from the wolf’s body heat.

When Haesbich rested his head against Taeyong’s chest, Taeyong resumed his earlier pets. His fingers gently massaged the base of Haesbich’s triangular ears. The beta looked up to Taeyong with open affection before allowing his eyes to shut.

Taeyong didn’t know how long he laid there, petting Haesbich. It was soothing to feel the soft fur beneath his fingers as he let the information Baekhyun had told him earlier sink in. A wolf and a human...it wasn’t impossible. He wondered if Baekhyun could ever feel that way about him. He was the human among wolves - an outsider welcomed inside the pack. 

The sky was bleeding oranges and magentas that faded into a dark blue when Haesbich finally moved again. He nuzzled himself up Taeyong’s body just a little further, long tongue coming out to lap at Taeyong’s cheek affectionately. Taeyong winced, but allowed the assault, helpless to really do much. Haesbich was heavy.

The weight on his chest eased just slightly. Where there had been paws against his chest, there were now arms and hands and where there had been silver fur was now pale skin pressed up against his side. Taeyong was startled when he was looking back into the eyes of Baekhyun, the shift sudden and unexpected. He was at a loss of words. With Haesbich, he didn’t need many words; the wolf couldn’t speak. With Baekhyun, there was always a chance for words to make things awkward or confusing. He preferred the wolf language.

Baekhyun, however, didn’t say anything. His hand slowly rose to cup Taeyong’s cheek, fingers warm. Baekhyun gazed into his eyes, his usual joking expression nowhere on his face. It made Taeyong nervously swallow. When Baekhyun’s eyes trailed down to his lips, Taeyong felt his heartbeat pick up in speed. Was this it? Was this finally that kiss he had been waiting for?

When Baekhyun looked back up to his eyes, gaze searching, Taeyong nodded. He allowed his eyes to flutter shut. Baekhyun scooted up just a bit more before he leaned in. Taeyong couldn’t help the small, pleased sigh that escaped him when he felt Baekhyun’s lips against his own. It wasn’t anything heavy, just a sweet gesture of affection.

Taeyong’s hand moved to rest against Baekhyun’s bare forearm. He moaned softly when Baekhyun shifted their angle, pressing closer. He was more than eager to open his mouth when he felt the wetness of Baekhyun’s tongue teasing against the seam of his lips. Despite the intimacy of their kiss, Taeyong didn’t feel rushed or pressured for anything further to happen. Baekhyun kept his hands politely above the shoulders, thumb stroking against Taeyong’s cheek while he took his time mapping out Taeyong’s teeth and tongue and mouth with his own.

As they continued to kiss beneath the stars that were coming out, Taeyong found he wanted to retract his earlier opinion:

He _definitely_ preferred the human language much more than the wolf language.

***

It was after work when Taemin found himself curled up on the most comfortable sectional he had ever sat on in his life. He was swaddled up in a faux fur throw, warming himself up by a fire crackling in the fireplace in front of him. He had his socked feet propped up on the low, wooden coffee table in front of the sectional, watching as he wiggled some sensation back into his frozen toes.

Jongin had invited him over that night with promises of hot cocoa (one thing he could manage to make on his own) along with kisses and cuddles in front of the living room fireplace. Really, how could Taemin turn that sort of offer down?

It had been five days since he had woken up in Jongin's bed with a foggy head and his lower back sore in the best sort of way. They had come to terms with the fact that they both definitely felt _something_ for each other; that their one night of passion wasn't just a fluke (or only one night, either). While Taemin wasn't super familiar with the formalities of dating, he was willing to test the notion out. The way Jongin had him feeling more at ease with the idea was definitely helping make his decision. So far, things had been nice. It wasn’t like they were strangers - not anymore. They became friends outside of their romantic feelings and they were pack. Taemin wasn’t sure there was a bond that could be stronger than the one shared between pack.

As he wanted for Jongin to return to the living room with the promised hot cocoa, Taemin took a look at his surroundings. It truly felt like the Kim Manor was some romantic cabin straight from a Hallmark movie. It was nicely decorated and tidy - Taemin figured it was partly due to Jongin not being home very much and living by himself. With the fire crackling and the picturesque windows giving a grand view of snow falling against a backdrop of tall pines and mountains, the scene was perfect - _almost._

Jongin's house had an air of loneliness to it. It was quiet and so large, but so empty. Taemin looked up to the mantle above the fireplace where a large, framed photo hung. There were eight bodies comfortably crowded together in the photo. Taemin could make out Ten, Baekhyun, Lucas, Mark, and Jongin. Even Hyejin was included; alive and smiling brightly with Jongin's arm around her waist. They were all wearing a sleek black, the backdrop of the forest behind them. In the center of the photo sat two people Taemin didn't recognize - a man and a woman. They looked confident and sophisticated as they sat surrounded by the pack of wonderful people that had become Taemin's family.

The longer Taemin stared, the more he started to notice. As he studied the two unfamiliar adults in the picture, he started to recognize certain features about them. On the woman, he could make out familiar full lips and long, thick, dark hair. On the man he recognized eyes that had a friendly curve to them as he smiled. 

Those were features he recognized on Jongin. Those must have been his parents. The sense of pride they held in their shoulders gave off the alpha aura: strong and brave. It was their bravery that ultimately led to their untimely death, but saved Mark and Lucas from a surprise ambush from EXO.

Taemin was amazed at how young and happy the pack looked in the photo. That wasn't to say that they looked bad now, just a little older; a little more haunted. They all shared that unshakable maturity of those who had suffered through loss and grief. 

When he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps padding along the wooden floors, Taemin looked up. Jongin entered the living room with a steaming mug carefully carried in each hand. He was carefully making his way to the sectional, doing his best to not let any of the scalding liquid spill over the rim of the mug.

Taemin smiled, his chest filling with a warmth that had nothing to do with the fireplace. For a big, scary alpha, Jongin sometimes reminded him of something softer like a kitten still exploring the world on wobbly legs or a clumsy baby bear cub. Something delightfully awkward and endearing.

When Jongin finally made his way to where Taemin was curled up, he carefully extended his arm out. He offered up a dark blue mug that Taemin was all too happy to accept.

"Be careful," Jongin warned. "It's super hot."

Taemin hummed his understanding, abandoning the mug onto the coffee table. He had no desire to burn his mouth; he would be patient and wait. Jongin seemed to have the same idea, setting his mug down to cool off before drinking.

Tentatively, Jongin scooted closer to Taemin, wrapping a muscular arm around his shoulders before tugging him close. Taemin let out a small sigh, nuzzling his head against Jongin's side as his eyes drifted towards the fire.

"Something on your mind?" Jongin softly asked, nuzzling his cheek against Taemin's soft hair.

Taemin scooted a bit closer, head tilted up the slightest bit so his eyes could once again gaze up at the large photo of a moment caught in time. His eyes briefly scanned over each person in the photo, pausing when they landed on Mr. and Mrs. Kim. He licked his lips. Would it be too invasive to ask? He was curious to know more about Jongin - more about the man he was allowing himself to become close with.

"Are...are those your parents?" He asked, voice coming out a little more fragile than he would've liked.

"Hm?" Jongin murmured. Taemin could hear the other man shift slightly, the warmth from his face gone from Taemin's head as he looked up.

There was a beat of silence before Taemin could feel the deep rumble from Jongin's chest.

"Yeah," he confirmed. Taemin was relieved to find that Jongin's voice didn't sound too affected. The last thing he wanted to do was overstep some invisible boundary line. "That was taken when I came home one summer. It was before Hyejin and I were engaged."

"But you were thinking about it?" Taemin asked, eyes drifting to the image of a past Jongin, his arm so easily and naturally curving around Hyejin's waist.

"I had always been thinking about it," Jongin admitted. "We were promised to each other. There wasn't really much of a deadline but I always wondered how I would do it and if the time was right. I thought about what she would like. Even though I knew she was going to say yes, it still felt like a lot of pressure to make sure I did things right."

Taemin had never given much thought to marriage. He had known he wasn't romantically interested in women for quite some time and same-sex marraige wasn't legal in California until he was already in high school. He wasn't opposed to the idea, per say, but he had never allowed himself to truly believe it was something obtainable with his certain preferences.

"What was it like back then?" Taemin asked. "With everyone all together?" _‘Alive,’_ his mind intrusively supplied.

"I was gone a lot of the time,” Jongin answered. Taemin could hear the remnants of guilt in his voice. “But growing up, it was nice. We were practically inseparable. I was always best friends with Baekhyun and Ten, but all of us kids would gather in the woods and play. There was always an adventure to be had.”

Taemin looked up to Jongin. He had a small smile on his face as he looked up at the photo. His fingers absent-mindedly stroked Taemin’s shoulder. Taemin was happy he had happy memories of his childhood to stave off the sadness. Taemin didn’t have very happy memories back home, but the small ones he had almost always included Taeyong. Taeyong was not only his younger brother, but his best friend, too. He didn’t ever want to imagine a life without him.

“So then things haven’t changed that much,” Taemin commented, trying to lift any sort of lingering tension. He was relieved when Jongin’s smile grew. 

“Yeah, I guess that’s true in a way,” Jongin agreed, looking down at Taemin. “What about you? What’s your story?”

Taemin squirmed where he sat. There wasn’t much to tell. When he and Jongin had visited the Moonlight Basin for the first time after car shopping, Taemin had told him pretty much everything.

Well... _almost_ everything.

“I already told you,” Taemin gently reminded him. “Yong and I didn’t really have much except each other. When our dad left after Taeyong was born, our mom turned to alcohol and...we never really got her back after that. I don’t think Taeyong has any memories of her being lucid.” Although Taemin had made peace with his past long ago, it wasn’t a particularly happy topic of conversation.

“Is she still alive?” Jongin quietly asked.

“Who?” Taemin asked. “My mom? I don’t know. I cut off any sort of contact with her when I moved out. I took Taeyong with me. Home life...wasn’t exactly healthy for a high schooler.”

“I can see it now,” Jongin mused. Taemin quirked a brow up, looking back at Jongin's face. The other man was staring intently at the fire. “I always thought you seemed like the parent between the two of you. It makes sense. You pretty much raised him, huh?”

“Brother, friend, parent,” Taemin listed. “Pretty much. It wasn’t always easy, but we made things work. I was so happy when he asked to move with me. I never would have forced him to uproot his life just because of my decisions, but he wanted to come.”

“Why did you move anyways?” Jongin asked. “You never told me.”

Despite the warm, cozy fire and the body warmth radiating off of Jongin, Taemin felt the blood running through his veins ice over, his body suddenly feeling so very, very cold. There was a reason he never told Jongin - or anyone besides Taeyong - why he chose to move so abruptly. Taemin had a secure job he liked, his brother was attending college, he had a home, a car, a _pack -_ he was happy here in Anchorage. Why did his past matter? If anything, Taemin just wanted to simply _forget_ the mess back home. He still couldn't handle being around blood after what had happened.

Jongin had shared so much with him, though. He shared his pack - his friends and family - with Taemin. He talked about the hardships he had faced and his relationship with Hyejin. He shared his bed and his body with Taemin. Maybe it was time for Taemin to give a little. Even if it hurt to talk about, maybe it was time. It might help to get it off his chest.

“I got into some trouble back home,” Taemin quietly admitted. He couldn’t look at Jongin while he talked. He didn’t want to see what could be a disappointed reaction. “I was arrested as a prime suspect in a murder case.”

Jongin had stiffened next to him, his fingers had stopped their soothing caress. He hadn’t pulled away yet though, so Taemin powered along.

“I wasn’t guilty, but the police had nothing else to go off of,” he explained, throat feeling tight as they released words he had never dared to speak. “I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Taeyong found me with the body and…”

“What happened?” Jongin asked, his voice completely neutral. Neutrality was more unnerving than anything. Especially with the only answer Taemin had to give.

“I don’t remember.”

There was a tense, oppressive silence that fell over the room. Taemin could feel his chest fill with emotion. He could feel the familiar pin-prick of tears welling up. He could still feel the phantom memory of the fear he felt on that night - the night everything changed.

“What do you mean you don’t remember?” Jongin asked. “You said they found you with the body. Surely you must remember _something?”_

“I remember leaving work and then...there’s something missing,” Taemin recalled, bottom lip quivering. “Next thing I remember, I was kneeling in a puddle of blood, a dead man in my arms and on my lap.” Taemin closed his eyes, his hands feeling sticky - remembering the way the warm blood had gone tacky as it had dried on his hands. “I tried to stop the bleeding, but...it was too late. Taeyong was the one who found me when I never came home after work.”

_“Taemin, please tell me you didn’t kill him.”_

Taemin could feel the wetness begin to slide down his cheeks. He had been so confused - still was. Why couldn’t he just remember what had happened? Why couldn’t he remember something that was undeniably so very important? It just didn’t make sense.

“Why did they let you go then?” Jongin asked.

“I was the one who told Taeyong to call 911 and then run,” Taemin admitted. “He didn’t want to, but what other choice did we have? I wasn’t going to drag him down with me. So I was arrested, but they couldn’t find a motive. There was no evidence with the blood and the body that there had been any sort of struggle between the man and I. The DNA they found underneath the fingernails of the victim wasn’t mine. Even without knowing what had happened, there was no motive. He had drugs on him when he had died and I had a clean record. They couldn’t find the murder weapon either.” Taemin could remember the gaping wound in the man’s abdomen; could remember the way he tried to stop the bleeding with his bare hands, not knowing what else to do. He could remember the way the man’s shirt was soaked with blood, spilling and pooling at his knees.

Jongin was still silent.

“So...the trial happened…” Taemin continued. He was in this deep; he might as well finish the story. “And while it was going on, they arrested another man for murder. The time frame was close and it was a drug deal gone wrong. So, they took a chance and decided to test his DNA and it was a match to the DNA beneath the nails of the body I was found with. They made some sort of deal with him and he took ownership of the crime I was suspected of.” He gave a shaky sigh. “So I was free.”

Taemin did not feel better after talking about it. In fact, he felt worse. He wished he would have never said anything.

“So...you lied,” Jongin quietly asked, removing his arm. Taemin looked up.

“What?” He asked, completely confused. “When exactly did I ever lie?”

“You know what happened to our pack,” Jongin coldly stated. “You know all the hardships we had gone through with EXO. All the murder. Yet you never thought to bring up the fact that _you_ were charged with murder?”

Taemin gaped at him. Did he even listen to Taemin’s story at all?! He didn’t kill anyone.

“I wasn’t charged with murder,” Taemin argued. “I wasn’t charged with anything except being in the wrong place at the wrong time!”

“You can’t even remember what happened!” Jongin cried out, standing up. “How convenient that you can’t remember something like a murder taking place! You’re a bitten wolf, Taemin!”

It was Taemin’s turn to stand up. Even if Jongin had a few inches on him, Taemin wouldn’t allow himself to be talked down to. Not after how he had fought to get his name cleared; not after fighting to reclaim some sort of life.

“What the hell does that have to do with anything?!” He asked. “What have I ever done wrong to your pack?! What danger have I ever presented?” He was truly curious as to what sort of answer Jongin was going to come up with as a rebuttal. 

"Do you _know_ you didn't have any part in killing that man?" Jongin asked, eyes ablaze and broad shoulders set. It was like he knew just where to hit Taemin to really make his words sting. There was always that nagging, lingering doubt of _what if?_ What if he somehow did have something to do with the murder? He really had no recollection of what had happened and that frightened him more than anything else. Was he capable of murder?

Taemin felt his eyes water again. This time the tears weren't sad, they were angry. He had tried his best to be open with Jongin. He had revealed something so awful and so private - he _trusted_ Jongin.

Apparently that was a mistake.

“Why are you _like_ this?!” Taemin bit out in frustration. This was the side of Jongin he had been worried about. There was so much mistrust he held. It drove Taemin crazy. What exactly would it take for Jongin to trust him? He was tired of trying to prove himself with no apparent relief from Jongin’s lingering doubts.

“Like _what?”_ Jongin challenged, eyes dark as they stared down at Taemin. He looked like the typical alpha Taemin had always pictured, trying to assert his dominance over a power-struggle. To Taemin, he looked like a scared dog - teeth bared and prepared to nervously bite. Taemin’s lips unhappily scrunched up.

“Like such a...such a _coward!”_ He growled. “Just let the past go already! What are you so scared of?!” Jongin’s eyes narrowed. Taemin had hit a nerve.

“You should know by now exactly what I’m afraid of,” Jongin huffed, his voice clipped and irritated. “We have a pack of rogue wolves who have been picking off everyone I love one by one. They’re killers! They’re just like…” He didn’t dare finish the thought, but he didn’t have to.

“Like me?” Taemin quietly suggested, voice hard and cold. When Jongin didn’t answer, just continued his stony stare, Taeyong let out a mirthless chuckle.

"How _dare_ you," he growled. "I'm _not_ a murderer. I'm sorry about your family and I'm sorry about Hyejin, but none of that was _my_ fault." He glared up at the taller man. "I thought maybe you would understand, but I see that was a mistake,” he let out another bitter huff of a laugh. “Don’t worry, Jongin. You won't have to worry about me anymore. You won't see a _murderer_ around your pack for the next full moon."

Leaving his cocoa and his hopeful future with Jongin behind, Taemin quickly made his way out of the living room. How _dare_ Jongin accuse Taemin of something so horrible. He could feel more hot, bitter tears fall down his cheeks. He ripped his coat from the hall closet before shakily slipped his feet back into his shoes near the door, shrugging on his coat at the same time.

This was what Jongin had wanted, right? The newscaster who couldn’t help but poke around Taemin’s past. Well, now he had it. At least, the same version of the truth Taemin had. He angrily pushed the front door open, stepping out before slamming the heavy door behind him in his wake. This was _such_ a mistake. He should have known better; destruction followed him wherever he went. Apparently an ocean wasn’t far enough to rid him of his past.

***

When he arrived home, Taemin was _mortified_ to find his three boys sitting on the couch in the living room. They were noisily squabbling about something, gaming controllers held in each of their hands. Their noisy debate quickly fell into hush when Taemin entered the house.

Taemin kicked his shoes off, not able to look at any of them as soft sobs still choked out from his chapped lips. He had angrily and hopelessly sobbed the whole way home, unable to stop replaying all the things that had gone wrong not only in the past hour, but in all the years he had been alive. He hated everything.

“Taem?” Taeyong softly asked. Taemin cringed at the worry he could hear evident in his brother’s voice. “What’s wrong?”

Taemin said nothing for a minute, just letting out a distressed, pitiful cry as he tried and failed to calm his breathing down. Once the sturdy dam of his feelings was broken, there was a flood that seemed to never end. Taeyong rose from the couch, quickly making his way to Taemin. Taemin just sobbed harder when Taeyong tightly wrapped his arms around his trembling form.

“Why - “ he choked out. “Why can’t I ever escape?” He clung to Taeyong. “Why does everything end up a mess?”

“What happened?” Taeyong asked. “I thought you were at Jongin’s tonight?” Hearing the name of the alpha brought his tears back full force. He didn’t want to think about him. He wanted to erase his memory from his mind. Why couldn’t _that_ be the thing he so conveniently forgot?

“What did he do?” Lucas asked, voice tense. Taemin looked up through watery eyes at the younger boy. He looked fierce in a way Taemin had never seen before. All of his goofy charm had vanished, only a serious and slightly angry expression was on his face. This wasn’t Lucas - this was alpha Yukhei. Taemin had always wondered how Lucas, the cute and lovable goof, was an alpha based on anything but his size. But here, in this moment, he could see it.

Taeyong carefully led Taemin over to the couch. It was a tight squeeze, but all four of them managed to squish themselves together. When Taeyong’s hand moved to comfortfully pat his brother’s thigh, Mark swooped in, wrapping an arm around Taemin’s shoulders.

“Seriously, what happened?” Taeyong urged. “I’ve never seen you this upset. Taemin looked up at him. His brother had nothing but genuine concern and love in his eyes. It made his heart ache.

“I told him, Yong,” he revealed. “I told Jongin everything.”

He dissolved back into sobs. He didn’t need to explain anything further, Taeyong’s eyes had told him he understood. The understanding was replaced with an angry fire almost instantly.

“I’m going to kill him,” Taeyong vowed, making a move to stand. Mark quickly reached over Taemin, tugging Taeyong down by his pant leg.

“How about we all just try to relax and talk this out?” He suggested. His arm around Taemin’s shoulder tightened. Taemin had never been more happy for the smell of pecan waffles and maple syrup to fill his senses. The familiarity of Mark’s buttery smell always made him feel comforted.

“Jongin and I talked,” Taemin explained after he had caught his breath enough to speak. “We talked about the past and...he asked about mine. I felt it would be fair to share my story. I thought maybe he would understand after everything, but - “

“Oh, _Taem,”_ Taeyong sighed.

“I’m lost,” Lucas admitted. “What past? You mean LA? What happened in LA?”

Taemin let out a sigh, feeling so utterly exhausted. He had already turned Jongin against him; he might as well offer the same story to Mark and Lucas. At least they would have no questions when Taemin didn’t join them on the next full moon.

With his head downcast, Taemin retold the story of the worst day of his life - the day he couldn’t remember. Taeyong’s hand tightened on his thigh, already familiar with this story. Mark and Lucas didn’t interrupt until Taemin recalled what had happened with Jongin.

“He did _what?!”_ Mark roared, jumping up. “Okay now _I’m_ going to kill him.”

“Easy,” Lucas commented. It was Mark’s turn to be tugged down by the pant leg. He huffed, but relented. “Jongin overreacted, but we can’t just go beat him up.”

“Why not?” Taeyong and Mark simultaneously asked with matching pouts on their faces. Taemin would have laughed if his heart wasn’t so broken.

“Jongin is our family,” Lucas tried to explain.

“So is Taemin!” Mark added. Taemin blinked at the beta nestled against his side. Mark had been there for Taemin since the beginning. He was the first wolf Taemin had met and the one that vouched for him in the face of his pack.

“He is,” Lucas easily agreed. That seemed to settle Mark a bit as he seemed to relax. “But maybe there’s something we can do. Maybe we can talk to Jongin and help him understand - “

“He’s an asshole!” Taeyong growled. “Did you not hear what happened? Talking apparently doesn’t get through that thick alpha skull.” Lucas gave an unhappy sigh, but didn’t argue.

“Well, what else are we supposed to do?” He asked.

“Nothing,” Taemin answered. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. “If Jongin won’t trust me and won’t believe me, I’ll just leave the pack. It’s simple.”

“You can’t do that!” Mark instantly argued. “Taemin, you can’t! It’s too dangerous. EXO already gave us a taste of what they planned to do. I can tell you first-hand that they are not playing around. They want us all dead.”

“And you heard what Sicheng said,” Lucas added. “There’s at least a dozen or more of them.”

“Sicheng…” Mark quietly murmured to himself, deep in thought.

Taemin let out a hopeless sigh. He was a dead wolf walking. Again. He refused to give Jongin the satisfaction of knowing he needed the protection of his pack. If this didn’t get solved by the next full moon, Taemin wasn’t coming back.

It was a promise he wasn’t willing to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)/[spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Q0K2rvdAjY7B0NroEnrTO?si=yVjT6lcJR-SjIC7iJ8hX-g)


	12. A Fire That's About to Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 12 where the pain only escalates. 
> 
> In all seriousness though, I would just like to say that I am so sorry updates are now a bit slower - however, they are significantly longer. I hope that somehow makes up for the wait. The story had a very specific, solid outline and I know exactly what I have to write, it's just not all written yet. So I apologize. I do work two jobs outside of this fic, so I really do try my best.
> 
> Also, if you do not like violence or blood - this chapter may not be your thing. I don't know what else to say - the scene isn't like the hunting scenes - it is vital to the overall story. I feel like this bears repeating - I have NOTHING against any members of EXO. This story is a work of fiction and in no way reflects how any of the members actually are (I would hope this would be common sense, but I've seen writers get burned by this before). 
> 
> Chapter title from lyrics to SuperM's song "Tiger Inside":
> 
> "Bit by the law of the jungle; Oops, a fire that's about to start inside" - Mark
> 
> Special thanks to my best friend who patiently reads what I write and never objects. She says she is just invested as everyone else (although she has read part of the ending and already knows what happens for the rest of the story). She's still sweet. Another thanks to everyone who has followed along this far. This has been a labor of love and something I truly put my effort into. Anytime someone reads, leaves a kudos, bookmarks, tweets, (and those who take the time to comment on my chapters here especially) it really makes my day and motivates me to get this story finished. Either way, thank you to all of you have have enjoyed the story so far and continue to enjoy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the reveal of our next fae :) He's one of my NCT 127 Biases (TY being the other).
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)/[spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Q0K2rvdAjY7B0NroEnrTO?si=yVjT6lcJR-SjIC7iJ8hX-g)

The sky was darkening, dusk approaching when Mark made it out to the woods. After entering the forest, he took a cursory look around. When he found no sign of anyone nearby, he made quick work of stripping his clothes off. He neatly folded them before setting them behind a rotted log, the pile out of the view of any winter hikers. With this much snow, Mark wasn’t sure anyone would venture out, but a werewolf couldn’t spare any sort of precautions. That was what had kept them concealed or so many generations: secrecy.

As soon as his clothes were sufficiently hidden, Mark shifted, happy to feel the warmth Minhyung’s fur offered. It was like wearing a skin-tight blanket - warm and sturdy. His large paws acted like snowshoes, their broad surface area aiding in trekking through the thick snow. He was on the hunt for one specific person today: Jungwoo, the earth faerie.

Minhyung brought his black nose to the ground, trying to pick up the scent he had come to associate with Jungwoo: earthy and bright with slight floral undertones. It was as if Jungwoo just embodied life and vibrancy. It was something Mark had trouble explaining, more of a sensory experience than anything words could ever do any justice describing.

It didn’t take long for Jungwoo’s scent to grow the further he traveled, Minhyung’s strong legs swiftly leading where his nose pointed. Normally Mark was against making decisions that involved the pack without going to Jongin first. Jongin was the head alpha. Considering the circumstances, that didn’t really seem like a good idea. All he wanted to do was help Taemin (and Jongin, himself). The only person he could think of that might have some sort of ability to help him was someone magical, someone fae - someone like Jungwoo. The earth fae was honorary pack at this point, pledging his allegiance to Kai and his pack to rid the forests of EXO for good. Hopefully he would be able to help. He had agreed to meet Mark in private, after all.

When Minhyung reached the small glade that belonged to the fae - something he had only ever seen in his dreams - he picked his nose up. Jungwoo was seated in his usual tree, the cold air seeming to do nothing to diminish Jungwoo’s golden glow, his skin just as shimmery as ever. Mark didn’t think he would ever tire of the sight.

“I could sense you coming from miles away,” Jungwoo stated, eyes closed as he relaxed against his favorite throne: a gnarled and distorted trunk of a tree. Minhyung let out a small snort, coming closer to the fae.

_ I wasn’t trying to be extra silent,  _ he replied. 

Jungwoo opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Minhyung. He gave the wolf a small smile before sitting up. He shifted his long legs, rearranging himself so he was sitting up, back pressed up against where the tree branches began to bifurcate from the trunk.

“Sweet creature,” he gently murmured. “I would be able to sense you even if your steps were silent. I’m attuned to your energy.”

Minhyung’s head tilted to the side at the words from the faerie. He was attuned to Minhyung’s energy? Was that the same as Mark’s energy? Was Jungwoo attuned to the rest of the pack’s energy or just his? He shook his head, wet clumps of snow falling off his neck and onto the ground with the action. Those questions could wait; this was about Taemin.

_ I need your help,  _ Minhyung decided to say instead, coming closer to the fae. There was a sunniess he radiated, a warmth that Minhyung was drawn to in the chilly weather. Jungwoo didn't seem to mind, hands coming out to cup Minhyung’s cream-coloured muzzle. Wolves couldn’t blush, but Minhyung could feel his tail unconsciously wiggle in happiness at the touch. Jungwoo’s smile grew as his eyes looked beyond Minhyung’s face to watch the swish of his bushy tail.

“What can I help you with?” He asked, honey-brown eyes back on Minhyung’s face. “You braved the cold to meet in private and you came alone. I’m guessing this is something you want to remain just between the two of us?”

Minhyung nodded the best he could as a wolf who was being so lovingly cradled in Jungwoo’s hands. He didn’t want to shake the earth fae off. He liked the touch.

_ It’s about Taemin,  _ Minhyung began.

“Naturally,” Jungwoo said with a nod. “The bitten wolf. He is quite peculiar.” 

Minhyung couldn’t argue that fact. Taemin was an anomaly, but a welcome one. Mark looked up to him like he would an older brother and Minhyung respected Eiseu as a part of the pack. Was he a bit awkward? Sure, but really they all were in some sense. Eiseu was a quick learner; he would be accustomed to wolf life in no time.

_ There’s a disagreement going on between him and Jongin,  _ Minhyung admitted.  _ Jongin accused Taemin of lying. He thinks Taemin purposely hid why he moved and what happened back home. He thinks Taemin might be lying about not remembering what happened, but Taemin says he just can’t remember. Taeyong is on Taemin’s side, too, and Taeyong is one of my closest friends. I believe him. I believe  _ them.

Jungwoo thoughtfully hummed, thumbs rubbing against the floppy skin of Minhyung’s jowls. Minhyung could feel his left hind leg twitch, wanting to thump against the ground in a sign of contentment. He resisted the urge.

“Taemin is very truthful,” Jungwoo decided, eyes trailing down Mark’s long, cream-colored muzzle. His eyes followed the motion of his thumbs. “I don’t think he is lying. His mind feels cloudy - like there’s something that’s tainted him. It could be anything, really. Trauma can harm the mind in countless ways.” His gaze rose to fix on Minhyung’s amber eyes. “Jongin really should be more understanding, but I know his past. Life has not been very kind to any of you children. Your parents perished following by the murder of the beautiful shewolf, Hwasa - Jongin has his own cross to bear, but Taemin is no threat. Their fates are tied, you know.”

Minhyung blinked. 

_ Their...fates?  _ Minhyung parroted. Jungwoo nodded, completely unsurprised and unbothered in the way he always seemed to be whenever he dropped some massive truth bomb.

“Oh yes, fate has tied their destinies together,” he revealed. “I can feel it. I asked my water faerie and he confirmed it. He has a way of knowing the future to some degree. He’s very gifted, that one.” He smiled fondly as he spoke of another member of his circle. 

That was news.  _ Monumental  _ news, actually. Something told Mark that there was something beyond simple attraction between the two men. The tension that always seemed to thicken between them and the way Kai had so blatantly groomed Eiseu after their first real hunt as a complete unit - it completely ignored any sort of the carefully structured rules regarding wolf hierarchy. It was very unlike an alpha like Kai to not only encourage, but initiate that sort of behavior. Minhyung was all for it.

_ Your water faerie can tell the future?  _ Minhyung inquired. Jungwoo nodded again.

“Yes, but the future is never completely set in stone. It’s a very delicate and fickle thing,” he scrunched his nose adorably. “It can always change. Regardless of that, I don’t think I can do much to help Taemin, I’m afraid.”

Minhyung’s ears fell flat against his head in disappointment. A small whine left his mouth, his heart sinking. Jungwoo had been his one hope at some sort of resolution.

“Don’t despair,” Jungwoo consoled him.  _ “I  _ may not be of much use, but I know someone who would be.”

_ You do?!  _ Minhyung asked with renewed hope, ears erect and eyes widening.

“Yes, my fire faerie is very talented with mental clarity. That’s what a fire does, afterall. It destroys in order to cleanse,” Jungwoo explained. “He’s not as soft as Sicheng, though. You will have to really entice him to help.”

_ I thought no one in your circle could ever say no to you,  _ Minhyung asked, repeating the fact that the earth fae seemed to relish in reciting. Jungwoo chuckled, the noise entering Minhyung’s triangular ears and zipping down his spine in pleasant tingles.

“Well, they can’t,” Jungwoo agreed. “I will have no problem getting him on board, but he will want payment upfront. He has seen the gifts you have offered me and have repaid Sicheng with. He will want his own special offering before showing himself.”

_ Tell me what he would like and I will do my best to deliver,  _ Minhyung promised. He wasn’t off-put by this small roadblock. It would be an easy fix, as long as Taemin was willing to accept the help. Minhyung so hoped he would.

“So eager to help your friends,” Jungwoo mused with a satisfied smile. “You’re too sweet, Mark Lee.” Minhyung was stunned into silence. 

The name of Minhyung had been tied to his wolf since he was an adolescent pup. To hear his human - his true self - brought up while he was still a wolf made his chest fill with an unknown emotion. The fact that it had come from Jungwoo, the one his heart had so naturally fallen for, had him overwhelmed. Wolf or human, it made no difference to Jungwoo; he seemed to know Mark inside and out. No matter which form he took - Jungwoo treated him all the same. As if to confirm his inner monologue, Jungwoo slowly leaned forwards to press a feather-light kiss to the tip of Minhyung’s wet nose. Minhyung longed to be human, to feel Jungwoo’s lips against his own outside of the veil of a dream. For now, this would have to do.

“Let’s talk gifts now, shall we?” Jungwoo asked, removing his hands from Minhyung’s muzzle to scratch that sweet spot just behind his triangular ears, near the base. With soft pets, Minhyung listened closely as Jungwoo told him what would be a favorable offering to the fire faerie.

***

Taemin was at his sink, washing dishes while listening to his MP3. The device was resting on the countertop next to him, the croonings of broken hearts filling the kitchen. Taemin’s own heart felt broken in it’s own way. It felt less heavy when he could feel the similar emotions through music. Even though he felt Jongin had been wrong on so many levels, Taemin’s heart wasn’t immune to the hurt the other man’s word had inflicted.

This was why he didn’t do relationships. They were simply a messy distraction. Trusting someone else felt like a timebomb: there was an expiration until that person ultimately betrayed you. It didn’t take long for Taemin to feel the scorn and judgement from someone he had decided to give a chance to - someone he had maybe entertained having a chance at a future with. How fanciful and utterly stupid he had been to think they could somehow share their haunted pasts and heal eachother. Instead they blew up like a bomb, tearing up at each other until they were emotionally raw.

Before he could dwell on his heartache much longer, the familiar ding of his doorbell echoed through his home. Taemin paused, a wet plate held in one hand, a blue sponge gripped in the other. He hadn’t been expecting any company tonight and he knew Taeyong was out for the night.

When another ring filled the interior of his home, Taemin set the plate back into the soapy water. He deposited the sponge on the plaster rim of the sink before drying his hands on a stray dishrag. There was another shrill ring of his doorbell, causing Taemin’s brows to furrow in confusion. He had heard the doorbell the first two times. Who was impatient enough to keep ringing? They weren’t even allowing him adequate time to get to the front door.

As he entered the living room, he could now hear a fist pounding at the door. What in the world was outside of his door? Taemin was more than concerned at this point. Whoever was outside wanted desperately to get in. Quietly, he approached the door, standing on tiptoes to peer through the small peephole. On his porch stood a very frazzled looking Mark and Lucas. Mark had his arms wrapped around himself, rocking back and forth while Lucas was leaning against the door. His large fist raised up before slamming back down against the door, loudly banging against the wood.

The thunderous noise made Taemin jump back, his nerves buzzing. He placed a hand against his chest, feeling his heart race in surprise. His other hand gripped the doorknob, turning it before swinging his front door open.

Lucas fell forwards at the sudden absence of the door he was using for support. He clumsily stumbled before catching himself just before he face planted onto Taemin’s living room floor. Taemin’s wide eyes flicked between the two boys. They were both panting, sounding completely winded. Had they run to his house?

“What?!” Taemin asked in alarm. “What is the emergency?!”

“Taemin, let us in,” Mark asked between gulps of air. “Please, it’s important.” 

Wordlessly, Taemin stepped aside, opening the front door just a bit wider in a silent offering to both boys. His stomach twisted in dread as his mind conjured up the most horrible scenarios for this impromptu visit. Was this about Taeyong? Was Taeyong hurt?

“What is it?” Taemin urged after both boys quickly filed into the living room. “Spit it out already. You’re scaring me.” He closed the door behind them before securely locking it. The boys were still trying to catch their breath.

“I...met with...Jungwoo,” Mark panted, hands on his knees. “I told him about...about...your memory issue.” 

Taemin’s eyes narrowed just a fraction. While he liked Jungwoo, why did Mark feel it necessary to air his own very personal struggles to the earth fae? Did everyone have to know of his inability to remember what had happened the night he was charged for murder? It wasn’t really a story Taemin wanted anyone to know - especially with the way Jongin had reacted to the news.

“He can help!” Lucas added, the words rushing out in one deep exhale. Taemin crossed his arms, now absolutely annoyed. He tapped his foot against the floor, staring down at his two visitors.

“I don’t remember asking for help,” he huffed. Lucas craned his neck, as if listening to something.

“You’re listening to Mary J. Blige,” he accused, standing up properly. “If that’s not a cry for help, I don’t know what is.”

Taemin felt himself blush in embarrassment. He cursed his earlier self for not turning his music off before answering his door. If he wanted to wallow in R&B heartache, that was his business.

“Not helping your case,” Taemin muttered, turning on his heel.

“Look, Taem,” Mark said, his breathing now more under control. “I’m serious. Don’t you want to know what happened that night?”

Taemin paused, his back still facing the two boys. He was stunned into silence, chest feeling tight. Was that possible? Was there a way to unlock something hidden so deeply inside the recesses of his mind? He couldn’t consciously call it to the surface. The concept of such a solution seemed impossible.

“Can...can Jungwoo do that?” Taemin caved, taking the bait. 

Slowly he turned back around. His heart was already so tender and hurt. He didn’t think he could handle much more disappointment at this point.

“Well, not Jungwoo exactly,” Mark attempted to explain. He rubbed at the nape of his neck in nervousness. “It’s another faerie from Jungwoo’s circle. He’s a fire fae. Jungwoo says one of his specialties is clearing the mind.”

Taemin frowned. From what he gathered, he was just expected to put all his faith into some faerie he had never met simply because Jungwoo suggested it? Mark might be a little biased, so ridiculously smitten with the earth faerie, but Taemin was not. He was guarded and with good reason.

“How do we know if this will really work?” He asked. Lucas shrugged.

“Well, we don’t, but it’s worth a shot,” he answered. He paused, shoulders slumped with a small, unhappy pout on his lips. “Taem, you just looked so miserable. You’re our friend and we love you. Wouldn't trying be better than nothing?”

Taemin sighed. He truly loved these two boys standing in front of him. They were the embodiment of friendship he had always heard about. No matter what, they wanted what was best for him. It was foreign.

“What happens if…” Taemin paused, looking down at the floor. He struggled to get the lingering fears past his lips. “What happens if...I really did kill him?”

He closed his eyes, scared of the answer. He didn’t want to lose what little he had found for himself. Honestly, he didn’t know how he would cope if he found out he had done something so gruesome. The scene he could remember - the scene where he had so desperately tried to save a young man that was doomed to die - that was a lot of blood. It wasn’t something that was quick or easy. It was a scene so truly horrible. It still haunted him.

“Then we will deal with it,” Mark’s voice was gentle. Taemin looked up, eyes shamefully stinging with tears. He had cried so much lately. He was tired of crying, he was tired of being scared - he was tired of everything, really.

“The Taemin we know isn’t a killer,” Mark continued. “The Taemin that lives in Anchorage and works for Baekhyun is our friend.” He opened his arms, offering a hug. Taemin simply stared, overwhelmed.

“Come on,” Lucas goaded. “Mark is so adorable. You know you want to hug him.” He waggled his eyebrows causing Taemin to let out a watery laugh of disbelief.

“Yeah, okay,” he conceded as he fell into Mark’s waiting arms. It felt nice, being held. He nosed at Mark’s neck, the smell of maple welcome. He let out a soft  _ ‘oof’  _ when he felt the addition of another body pressing against his back, the smell of sea salt and sand meeting with maple for an odd combination.

“It will be okay,” Lucas sighed, squeezing both Taemin and Mark in his long arms. “You’ll see. Everything will work out.”

That seemed to always be the consensus when conflict arose; "Everything would work out". While Taemin wanted to believe those words, how long would it take for that resolution? How much more would they all have to suffer as they waited?

***

There was a sense of  déjà vu  that struck Taemin as he walked through the maze of the forest with Lucas and Mark flanking his sides. This time it was Taemin who held the wicker basket on his arm. The wicker basket was, once again, filled with offerings for a fae. It was Taemin that would need the direct aid of the faerie this time; he felt it was his duty to lay the offerings out in front of the oldest tree in the woods. Hopefully this faerie wouldn’t imprint on him like Jungwoo seemed to do with Mark after his offering was hopefully accepted.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Mark asked as they trudged through the snow. “I know this is very sudden. You don’t have to go through with this if you’re not ready.”

“He’s right,” Lucas added. “You don't have to do this to prove anything to Jongin - “ The words were barely out of his mouth before Taemin cut in.

“This has  _ nothing  _ to do with Jongin,” he growled. He could feel his cheeks heat up in shame behind his thick scarf that covered the lower half of his face, shielding him from the unforgiving winter wind. “I don’t care what he thinks. I care about knowing what happened that night. I have a right to access my own memories.”

“Of course,” Lucas was quick to agree. They carried on in silence, all lost in their own thoughts. They had only visited the tree once, but the second trip felt significantly shorter than their first encounter. It was no longer a mystery to know which tree was the oldest - Mark and Lucas had successfully sniffed it out the first time.

Aside from the snow piled onto it’s now-barren branches, the tree looked the same as it had the first time Taemin had laid his eyes upon it. The wood seemed unnaturally dark, its branches long and winding as they reached towards the heavens. Inhaling a deep, steadying breath to calm his frayed nerves, Taemin closed his eyes. He focused on the sensation of the chilly wintry air filing his lungs. He counted steadily to four before holding his breath. He listened to the beating of his heart as he counted down: eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two...and out.

Opening his eyes and releasing his breath slow and steady, Taemin kneeled on the snowy forest floor. The knees of his jeans were sure to be soaked by the time this ritual of sorts was complete. Taemin set the basket just off to the side of his right knee.

“Mark?” He asked. “Can you remind me what the steps to do this offering were?”

This element of Jungwoo’s circle was very specific. Mark had said Jungwoo had referred to him as a “salamander”. Taemin  _ really  _ hoped this faerie was not an actual amphibian. Either way, the fire fae apparently was not the biggest fan of humans. Fire was destructive when in the wrong hands. Taemin could bet this fae had seen the worst of humans and therefore chose to stay away if possible. Taemin could relate, honestly. Jungwoo had instructed Mark a fool-proof way to entice the fire fae to help. He had given Mark a list of offerings the faerie would accept along with the order of which to offer the gifts.

Apparently, mental clarity had a bit of a cost.

If this faerie could somehow help, Taemin would be willing to give him pretty much anything. His fight with Jongin completely set aside -  _ he  _ wanted peace of mind. It was something always eating away at the back of his mind:  _ did  _ he kill someone? While the courts had declared his innocence, it was unnerving to have a chunk of time completely missing from his mind.

“Right,” Mark spoke up. “Jungwoo said first you light the incense, present the gifts, then pour the alcohol.” Taemin slowly nodded, going over the steps in his mind. He took one last look up at the ancient, black tree. It looked menacing in a way with how it stood frozen in time, it’s barren branches ominous as they towered over him.

_ ‘Not sure if you can hear me,’  _ Taemin silently thought.  _ ‘But whoever you are, I really,  _ really  _ need your help. Please...help me?’ _

There was nothing left to do now except offer his genuine good intentions and follow through with the offering. Rifling into the deep wicker basket, Taemin pulled out the first item: a small, copper incense burner. It was about the size of his open palm, the copper basin supported by three, small legs. They had found it at a small apothecary nestled in the historic district in town. It was small; blink and you would miss it. Luckily, Mark had been there to pick up the rose quartz they had given when they made the offering to Jungwoo moons ago. It was so lucky their gifts had been well-received by the earth fae. 

The small burner was a little gaudy in Taemin’s opinion. The basin that would hold the charcoal had been sculpted with a dragon design: swirling scales and twisting bodies decorating the exterior. Hopefully it would serve its intended purpose despite it’s design. Taemin set it down in the snow before reaching back into the basket for the rest of the items he would need: a disk of charcoal, metal forceps, a lighter, and a small baggie of dragon’s blood incense resin.

Carefully, Taemin pinched the small, black disk with the forceps he held in one hand, picking up the lighter with the other. “Can I borrow your hands, Lucas?” He asked.

The alpha was quick to kneel on the ground, his big hands coming up to shield Taemin’s lighter from the breeze in the cold air. Taemin quickly ran the flame across the disk. A small spark traveled across the surface of the charcoal, smaller sparks and embers flicking into the air. Lucas brought his hands down, not wanting to catch any of the sparks on his bare flesh.

When the charcoal was heated, Taemin carefully set the disk into the basin of the burner. He shook out some of the resin pieces onto his hand, the stones a scarlet magenta. Piece by piece, he used the forceps to set the resin onto the burner. Once the smoke began to rise, he placed the lid onto the tiny holder. Fragrant wisps of white smoke began to slip out through the cut-outs in the lid, only being able to rise so high before the wind stole them away in her embrace.

Satisfied, Taemin pushed on, digging into the basket until his fingers brushed across the smooth surface of the stone they had purchased from the same shop. It was called a fire opal; a small oval of a stone that appeared orange in color but the center had reflects of greens and yellows. It was unlike anything Taemin had ever seen before - intriguing and almost mystical. He set the stone down at the base of the tree trunk.

Reaching back into the basket, albeit a bit more carefully this time, Taemin pulled out the remaining physical gifts. Jungwoo had claimed the fire fae had a strong admiration for things that were special; things that took time and effort. He was apparently partial to the Japanese papercraft of origami. Just before their journey into the woods, all three boys had gathered in Taemin’s living room, folding little pieces of colorful paper into even tinier little animals. They had successfully made a lion, a lizard, and a dragon. Honestly, Jungwoo gave them no recommendations on what animals to make according to Mark - so they just went with what they could manage to make.

Taemin took extra care to try and place them where the snow had not quite reached the trunk, hoping they would stay dry long enough for the fire faerie to admire the effort. The different colored animals made of construction paper were a bright contrast to the near-black backdrop the tree trunk provided.

Last was the offering of alcohol. Jungwoo had made it very clear that this was one of the most important steps. An offering of any sort of food or drink to a fae had its own special etiquette. The offering was always to be served to the fae first, as a sign of respect, before taking part in consuming the goods. It was always polite to sit and finish a serving before departing, leaving the doled out portion of the faerie to accept when they pleased.

That being said, Taemin pulled out four small, ceramic cups for the sake Jungwoo recommended. He set one near the base of the tree before setting the remaining three in front of Lucas, Mark, and himself. He pulled the slim bottle of sake, the last item, from the depths of the wicker basket. Carefully, he poured out a generous portion for the absent guest of honor - the fire fae - before pouring for his friends and himself.

The dry notes of the sake momentarily rose, but was soon covered by the notes of amber, patchouli, and musk from the incense. Taemin carefully placed the small bottom of the cup on his palm, the fingers of his other hand softly curling to support the sides as he lifted the alcohol to his lips. It was slightly bitter and dry on his tongue - not something he particularly enjoyed straight.

“Hopefully this works,” he quietly commented.

“We put a lot of effort into this,” Lucas added. “I hope the faerie likes it.”

There was a comfortable lull in conversation, each of them deep in their own thoughts. The only sounds were the ambient noises of the groaning of tree branches and the snow dancing in the winter wind. The sake did its job warming Taemin in his core. After a moment, he spoke up.

“Hey Mark?” He asked. “What did Jungwoo say this faerie's name was?”

Mark finished his sip of sake, licking his lips as his brows furrowed.

“Uh...it was something unique,” he hesitated. “He said he was a salamander...oh!” The beta perked up as the answer hit him.

“He said his name was Yuta.”

***

Taeyong wiped the sweat that had gathered at his brow with the back of his wrist before methodically stacking the nearly empty glasses and dishes his last table had left behind in their wake. Spotting a twenty dollar bill folded and half covered by a glass, he let out a small, relieved sigh. Quietly, he slipped the bill into one of the pockets of his striped apron.

It was a busy night, Ten having to call in their other waitress, Irene, to come in to help curb the rush. Taeyong didn’t see her often, but the times he had, he had liked her. She reminded him of Ten in a way: a sweet face with large, innocent features but the confidence of a supermodel. She walked with her head and shoulders held high, making her appear tall and elegant, though she probably only stood a little over five feet.

“Isn’t that your friend?” She asked as she matched Taeyong step for step to the kitchens. She luckily had the foresight to open the swinging door to the kitchen for him as he carried his load of dirty dishes for the large, industrial sink.

“Who?” He asked after unceremoniously dropping off his load, grabbing a clean dish rag to wipe down the now-vacant booth with.

“That stupidly handsome man that Ten was leading to a booth,” Irene elaborated. “Come look.” She briskly walked over to the small counter where they picked up their orders from. When Taeyong just looked at her, she sighed in irritation before gesturing for him to hurry up. 

Seeing she wasn’t going to simply drop it like Taeyong had hoped, he rolled his eyes with a small sigh before coming to her side. His large eyes scanned around the restaurant, but no one caught his eye.

“There!” Irene grabbed Taeyong’s chin between her thumb and index finger, firmly jerking his head in the direction she was looking in. Taeyong was surprised by her strength as he lightly stumbled over his own feet. He let out a quiet gasp when his eyes settled on someone who was becoming all too familiar.

Opening a menu in front of his face was Baekhyun.  _ ‘He already knows the menu,’  _ Taeyong’s mind supplied.  _ ‘What is he doing here?’ _

“What is he doing here?” Taeyong repeated his thoughts under his breath. There were so many places to eat in Anchorage; did he  _ have  _ to show up on such a busy night? Was he  _ trying  _ to ruin Taeyong’s life? It was then that he realized he probably looked a mess tonight - hair mussed and skin flushed with the heat of so many bodies in the diner paired with exertion from tending to each of his tables. 

Suddenly appearing on the other side of the counter they were spying from was Ten. His feline eyes rolled full circle before stopping on Taeyong.

“Gee, I wonder,” he drawled. “Couldn’t get him to come anytime before I hired you. Even though we’ve been friends since birth.”

“Maybe it’s your new menu items?” Irene suggested. “Those quiche were a stroke of genius.”

“No, I don’t think so,” Ten mildly disagreed. “I think the only new menu item he wants is Taeyong.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened as he looked at Ten in horror. Ten winked and smirked.

_ “Oh,”  _ Irene crooned, nudging Taeyong in the ribs. Taeyong could feel his face flush even brighter. “So it’s like  _ that.”  _ She teased.

“It’s not like anything!” Taeyong sputtered before stomping out of the kitchen. Ten and Irene were  _ definitely  _ too much alike.

Of course Ten would seat the dentist in one of Taeyong’s booths. Why would he expect anything different? He calmed himself, making sure any residual blush was gone from his cheeks and raking a hand through his platinum hair, before making his way to Baekhyun.

“The food was so good you came back?” He teased when he reached the booth. Baekhyun looked up from his menu with a smile. He was dressed in a simple white button down with a black sleeveless sweater vest over it and a pair of simple, tidy jeans. There was absolutely  _ nothing  _ sexy about a sweater vest, yet Taeyong could feel sweat gather at the back of his hairline, mouth slightly watering. Oh, god - what was  _ wrong  _ with him?!

“The food is good,” Baekhyun agreed. “But I really enjoyed the service last time.”

Taeyong swallowed down the small, surprised noise that threatened to escape from his throat. Last time they had ended their night pressed up against the snow, sharing their first kiss beneath the winter stars. Taeyong swallowed before recovering.

“Well, I don’t just give out that service to anyone, you know?” He scoffed, pulling out his notepad and pen.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Baekhyun answered. “Otherwise I might get jealous.” His sentence was punctuated by a wink that Taeyong could feel his knees wobble in response to.

“What, um...what can I get you?” He quickly asked, willing his legs to continue holding him upright. This diner was already too hot, how  _ dare  _ Baekhyun do this to him?!

“Same as last time?” He answered in a question, folding his menu back up before handing it to Taeyong.

“I can do that,” Taeyong said with a nod before pocketing his notepad. Baekhyun quirked a brow up, eyes following the motion.

“Oh...so you remembered my order?” He asked, eyes drifting back up to Taeyong’s. “After just one visit?” Taeyong silently cursed to himself.

“I have a good memory,” he lamely stated. The laughter behind Baekhyun’s eyes made them glitter in the warm light of the diner.

“Right,” he said. “Of course.”

As Taeyong passed by Ten on his way to the bar, he bit out a quick “I hate you” to which Ten just laughed at.

***

Taeyong escaped from the sweltering, oppressive heat of the diner through one of the side doors in the back kitchen. It led out to a small, nondescript alleyway between the Moonlight Basin and the hand-crafted furniture shop next door.

There wasn’t much to the alleyway, just two large dumpsters positioned at either end - one for each business that shared the space - and a few sparse lights hanging high from old, wooden lamp posts. It was dimly lit, but Taeyong paid it no mind. He wasn’t afraid of the dark. When thinking of how uncomfortably feverish his skin had felt beneath his work uniform while waiting tables in the humid restaurant, he’d take his chances with the darkened alley.

He tilted his head back against the concrete bricks of the outer wall of the diner. The stones were rough and pleasantly cool against the back of his skull. It had been too hot in the Moonlight Basin. The diner was busy and it seemed all of the residents of the town were seeking out warm comfort foods to combat the cold weather; things like chili, chicken pot pie, lentil soup, stews. Warm foods also brought about a sweltering kitchen and the fire lit in the dining area was toasty, causing Taeyong to sweat beneath his black button-up.

He only needed a fifteen minute reprieve - a small moment to cool off and clear his scrambled brain. Fifteen minutes to compose himself again. Taeyong tilted his head back just a bit further, eyes slipping shut. He could feel the cold air cool his overheated skin. He hadn’t even bothered to grab his coat on his way out - he craved the shock of the winter air.

Letting out an exhale that sounded loud in the otherwise silent alley, he imagined what his breath probably looked like - white and cloudy. Taeyong had never lived somewhere where the air turned chilly and there was  _ actual snow.  _ When he first saw his breath transform into a puffy cloud before his eyes, he was reminded of dragons in fairy tales; always having some sort of smoke magically billowing out from behind rows of sharp teeth or past their nostrils. Taeyong smiled at the thought, the stress lines between his brows smoothing out as he immersed himself in his childish fantasy.

His easy breaths were cut short when something roughly pressed up against his lips. Where the sensation of the rough bricks had felt almost nice against his skull, the sensation now only registered as painful. A grunt of confusion left his lips before his eyes shot open.

“Struggle and I’ll snap your neck right here.”

The threatening words made Taeyong’s blood freeze over quicker than the winter air had done so far. It took a moment for the words to fully register; it took an even quicker moment to realize that his breaths had been cut short by a firm, gloved hand clapped against his lips.

Dark eyes were boring into his own widened ones. The smile the stranger wore was downright evil: smug, as if he received pleasure from seeing the fear behind Taeyong’s stare. At that moment, Taeyong realized this stranger probably  _ did. _

The assailant remained where he was, hand firmly holding Taeyong’s head against the scratchy brick with a powerful grip. It surprised Taeyong, the man was at least two inches shorter than himself. He would have expected a weaker grip from someone short and slender. It was bordering on painful now, the way the rough material scraped at the back of Taeyong’s head.

“Kai’s little human pet,” the stranger mockingly cooed. “I knew the moment I saw you at school you would be their weakness. Taeyong Lee, the pathetic human among wolves.”

Taeyong frowned behind the thick leather of the stranger’s gloved fingers. Who exactly  _ was  _ this person? He knew Taeyong’s name, he knew of Kai and his pack. Taeyong squinted his eyes in an attempt to see better in such a dark area. The stranger let out a chuckle, grin only splitting wider as he saw the confusion on Taeyong’s face.

“Aw, you don't remember me?” He asked. “I suppose you weren’t our target, then. We were far more interested in that hothead, Lucas. He was one comment away from shifting right in the open.” 

It was then that Taeyong’s eyes widened, remembering the exact day this stranger was referencing. That was the day that those two guys - no - two  _ wolves  _ postured around Mark and Lucas at school. He had only caught a brief glimpse of the two men, Lucas and Mark quite literally shielding him from being involved in the brief altercation.

“Let’s get acquainted before I take you home with me, Taeyong,” the man hissed, his warm breath hot on Taeyong’s cheek as he leaned in. “My name is Jongdae. My alpha sent me to come and fetch you. You may be a useless human to Kai’s pack, but the EXO pack is  _ very  _ eager to meet you. It’s been so long since we tasted a human. Still alive.”

His grim words made goosebumps break out across Taeyong’s exposed arms. This was bound to happen at some point, Taeyong mentally scolded. His human state was the glaringly obvious weakness in a tough pack. He should have stayed far away like Taemin had advised. Instead, he got too close and ended up here: being manhandled and abducted by some rogue werewolf named Jongdae.

When Taeyong let out a small whimper, struggling against Jongdae’s hold, the other man’s grin twisted into a sneer. He let up his grip for a split second only to roughly knock Taeyong’s skull against the brick wall. Bright stars of white danced in Taeyong’s line of sight before the edges of his vision dulled to a black. He gasped in pain, crumpling against the wall.

“Shut up,” Jongdae hissed. “I’m supposed to bring you alive, but if you cause a scene I have no problem ripping you apart right here.” He let out an amused chuckle. “You’ll even make the headlines on tomorrow's news. I’m sure Jongin would love to read that off the teleprompter.” A sick smile spread across his face at the morbid fantasy. He seemed to abandon his thoughts as his eyes focused back on the present.

“Just behave,” Jongdae cooed with a mocking sweetness, leaning in close again. He used his free hand to brush Taeyong’s bangs away from his eyes. Had the gesture been from any of the pack, it would have been perceived as loving. Coming from Jongdae, it was purely faux-compassion; teasing. “Behave and we’ll delay your death for a bit longer, yeah?”

Taeyong’s head was still pounding, the back of his skull throbbing in pain. Before he could attempt to make a move or utter a muffed response, a low rumble registered in the silence. Jongdae went rigid, eyes glowing amber - the color of the wolf within. He could see the other man’s upper lip pull up into a sneer.

That low rumble was the growl of a  _ very  _ pissed-off wolf

The haunting glow of Jongdae’s eyes were torn away from where they were enjoying the sight of Taeyong being tormented. His dark brows furrowed in a mixture of confusion and irritation. Even with the tight, rough grip he had on the human’s head, Taeyong was still able to avert his eyes, straining to try to see who had interrupted the attempted abduction.

In the darkness, Taeyong could barely make out the shape of something massive lurking in the shadows, steadily approaching. There was another low, menacing growl that filled the space of the alleyway. Taeyong felt his breath catch and eyes widen when the stranger passed beneath one of the sparse light posts.

_ Silver fur. _

The large wolf, Haesbich, Taeyong had met face to face was now here. Instead of his sweet disposition, his appearance was truly terrifying. His glowing amber eyes were blazing with fury, trained on Jongdae as he made his way to the pair. His lips were pulled back in a snarl, each rumble from his throat creating a cloud of mist. His hackles were up, making his broad frame appear even larger.

Jongdae let out an amused chuckle. It sounded mean, just like the rest of him.

“Really?” He teased. “They sent a  _ beta  _ to come for you?” Jongdae turned to meet Taeyong’s wide, fearful eyes. “Not even worth an alpha. Maybe you’re not as special as we thought, hm?”

Regardless of his words, Jongdae removed his hand from Taeyong’s mouth. He let out a growl that sounded somewhat human but morphed into monster as his frame twisted and lowered, contorting into that of a large wolf. He was only slightly smaller than Haesbich, coat a mixture of grays and reddish browns. He had a sense of excitement about him, like he was eagerly  _ hoping  _ for some sort of confrontation. When he pulled back his own lips to snarl, thick saliva dripped down from his fangs and onto the street beneath them.

_ ‘Baekhyun,’  _ Taeyong mentally pleaded, hands uselessly grappling at the scratchy material of the brick wall his back was still tightly pressed against.  _ ‘Please don’t get yourself hurt.’ _

When there was nothing but a few feet separating the two wolves, they both paused. There was a tense stand-off as the wolves waited to see who would make the first move.

_ You really would risk everything for a pathetic, weak human?  _ Jongdae spit.  _ He’s better off dead. He’s no use to your pack. _

_ He’s more important than you could ever understand, you abomination,  _ Haesbich growled back.

Jongdae’s lip pulled back a little higher at the insult slung his way. He chanced a look over his shoulder to eye Taeyong. Haesbich desperately wished Taeyong would  _ run -  _ he could grab Ten or call someone or even just  _ save himself.  _ If Haesbich could save Taeyong, even if it meant dying, he would do it. The human was innocent; he was simply dragged into something he never asked to be brought into. It was the duty of the pack to protect the people of Anchorage - they had failed too many times lately. He refused to fail again.

_ Oh, have you two  _ bonded? Jongdae asked, attention back onto Haesbich.  _ How revolting. _

Haesbich let out another growl. He was in no mood for games. Jongdae answered with a hateful growl of his own before darting forwards. Haesbich lunged to meet him halfway. They met in a blur of fangs and claws. Haesbich was just a bit larger, but Jongdae had speed on his side. His fangs bit just above the shoulder, causing Haesbich to yelp and try to toss the smaller wolf off. He twisted, ignoring the searing pain near his right shoulder, to land his own bite to just behind Jongdae’s exposed front leg. While the bite wasn’t fatal, it forced Jongdae to release his grip to howl in pain.

Haesbich let go and, not a moment later, they were colliding chest to chest, fangs out, attempting to tear into the other. This wasn’t a typical tussle - this was a battle of life and death.

Taeyong trembled as he watched with haunted eyes at the two wolves. A dry sob left his mouth as his wobbly legs led him to the ground. He couldn’t watch this. If Baekhyun - or Haesbich - was killed, he would never be able to get past it.

“Baekhyun,” Taeyong whimpered. His meek plea was nothing compared to the volume of the two wolves fighting mere feet from him, but Haesbich still heard it.

In a moment of weakness, he turned, distracted by Taeyong. Seeing his window of opportunity, Jongdae tackled Haesbich to the floor, fangs snapping at tearing at whatever he could get at. Haesbich yowled in pain as his side hit the hard ground and the unmistakable pain of wolf fangs tore into his flesh. His legs scrambled, flailing and kicking out. 

He desperately tried to push his attacker off. If he couldn’t knock Jongdae off soon, he would die. His hind paws finally made contact with the soft underbelly of the enemy. He kicked with all his might, sending the opposing wolf flying away. There was a loud clang as his body slammed into one of the metal dumpsters. 

Haesbich quickly scrambled to stand upright, a whimper leaving his lips as the weight he put on his legs aggravated his injuries. There had to be something he could do to gain the upper hand. Jongdae was not a weak wolf. He had a mission and Haesbich knew he wasn’t going to surrender until one of them perished. It was a grim reality.

His amber eyes desperately swept over his surroundings. He was smart - there had to be  _ something  _ to assist him, he just had to think. His kick had bought him some time, but not nearly enough. He looked at Jongdae. The other wolf had begun to raise himself back up to stand when Haesbich remembered the dumpster. 

The nearby dumpster was nothing remarkable. It was the typical metal canister painted half in green, half in yellow. The lid was made from a flimsy, cheap plastic. Looking closer at the flaps, Haesbich was struck with an idea. The two flaps, while next to each other, weren’t properly aligned. It was obvious to him which lid was sturdier. If he could just reach the dumpster, then he might have a chance.

Swallowing down the sharp pain he felt, Haesbich made a desperate run towards Jongdae. He leapt, soaring over the other wolf. He landed onto the sturdier of the two lids with a loud clatter, the plastic lid slapping against the metal of the dumpster as it struggled to support the weight of his heavy body. 

Jongdae was on his feet now, looking just as pained as Haesbich by the wounds he had acquired during their scuffle. His eyes were burning with unmasked fury. Haesbich had never seen another creature look so bloodthirsty - it was unsettling. The bitten wolf let out a snarl as he pounced up from the ground and onto the opposite lid. His fangs were on display again, gleaming in the dim light the streetlights offered.

Like Haesbich had hoped, Jongdae’s uncontrolled rage was his downfall. When he made to strike, his paw got stuck in a small gap where the plastic of the lid was missing - never important enough to have been fixed. He gave out a confused yelp when his broad chest slammed down against the plastic lid as his left leg completely fell through to his armpit. The impact from his chest caused his lid to give, his body falling into the dumpster with a loud thud.

Haesbich tried to make out Jongdae’s body in the dark insides of the dumpster, but it was nearly impossible. Blindly, he dove in after him. 

Taeyong watched in horror as the dumpster shook and rattled. Trash burst from the open lid in a shower of garbage, the outlines of cans and various paper visible against the glowing half moon. The terrifying sounds of vicious snarls and jaws snapping could be heard as the dumpster continued to tremble with the force of two large wolves fighting for their lives inside.

It was with one final, pained whimper that the dumpster fell still. Taeyong's heart was pounding in his chest, a feeling of dread sinking in his stomach. The sound made him feel sick. He kept his eyes fearfully peeled, watching the dumpster with growing trepidation. If Baekhyun had - Taeyong swallowed around the thought -  _ died,  _ there was no hope for him. If this Jongdae wasn't pissed enough to kill him before, there was no doubt that he would be now.

Taeyong jumped when a bare arm shot out of the dumpster, slamming down against the outside of the large container. The skin was smattered with crimson blood and littered with scratches and deep bites. Taeyong shivered, but couldn't tear his eyes away. The last chunk of time had been like a trainwreck: absolutely horrifying, but unable to look away from.

A low, human groan came from the depths of the dumpster followed by a head of disheveled, silver hair. Taeyong let out a cry of pure relief, tears streaming down his face. Miraculously, Haesbich had overpowered Jongdae. It seemed that it wasn't without a price, however.

Baekhyun's body looked battered as he weakly hung onto the rim of the dumpster. He was a bloody, beaten mess. Taeyong struggled to get up onto his feet, his legs dangerously wobbly beneath him as adrenaline still coursed through his veins. Slowly, he stumbled his way to the dumpster. The closer he got, the stronger the pungent mix of metallic blood and foul trash became. He scrunched his nose up, but otherwise pressed on. It really didn't matter as long as Baekhyun was safe.

"B-b-baekhyun?" Taeyong stuttered. His heart leapt into his throat when the beta looked up. 

Glowing, vibrant amber was staring at him before dimming to the normal chocolate brown Taeyong had grown familiar with. Baekhyun's cheek pressed against the metal rim of the dumpster, his eyes fluttering shut as he laboriously breathed. Every breath he let out looked excruciating.

"Baekhyun?!" Taeyong asked, panic lacing his words. He reached out a hand to jostle the dentist awake. Before he could make contact, the loud bang of the side entrance door to the Moonlight Basin rang through the alley.

"What in the  _ hell  _ is going on?!"

The exclamation belonged to Ten. He stepped outside. 

"I let you take a break and suddenly it sounded like wolves - " His sentence was cut short as his eyes took in the scene, feet firmly planted on the ground.

Taeyong turned, tears running down his cheeks as he looked at his coworker. Slowly, Ten shook his head.

"No, no, no," he quickly muttered causing Taeyong to let out a mournful wail, tears now flowing freely. The omega sounded as wounded as he was.

"No, Baekhyun," Ten rushed forwards, slapping Baekhyun on his dirty cheek. "Asshole, wake up!" He demanded. Although his words were harsh, Taeyong could easily hear the tremor in them. Ten was afraid.

Baekhyun let out a groan before his lashes fluttered and he tiredly blinked up at Ten. He struggled to lift his body over the tall front of the large garbage, his arms trembling with the strain.

"Stop, stop!" Ten quickly ordered. "Yongie and I will pull you out. You big idiot." He looked over at Taeyong. 

"You grab one armpit, I got the other, okay?" He leaned forwards, securing the arm closest to him. Taeyong nodded before leaning forward to do the same.

"On three," Ten instructed. "One, two - "

With effort on both their parts, they were able to pull Baekhyun out far enough that his hips were now on the ledge while his front half was folded over, arms uselessly dangling down like a ragdoll.

"You need to tell me what happened," Ten demanded, eyes trained on Baekhyun as he moved to securely wrap his arms around his friend's bare, bloody chest. It took Taeyong a minute to realize the question was directed at him.

"I just came out for my break," Taeyong recalled, watching as Ten used his impressive werewolf strength to tug Baekhyun the rest of the way out of the dumpster. "And out of nowhere some guy named Jongdae tried to...kidnap me? He said something about needing me alive."

"It was EXO," Baekhyun added in a mumble as he was held in Ten’s arms. "Jongdae was the name of one of the wolves Mark and Lucas ran into at school." 

Baekhyun was right. Apparently the pack had been keeping tabs on anyone suspicious that they encountered. 

_ 'Had Taemin been on that list?' _

"Okay, so what happened after?" Ten probed. "I'd like an explanation as to why I had to pull my half-alive best friend out from a dumpster!"

"Ten," Baekhyun's voice was weak. "Ten...I  _ killed  _ him."

There was silence.

Ten lifted his nose up, sniffing at the air. He grimaced.

"I...smell blood, but not another wolf," he noted. He cautiously stepped over to the dumpster before getting onto his tippy toes before peering over the side.

"Oh my god," he quickly whispered, eyes squeezed shut as he turned his head away from the gruesome evidence of their fight. "Okay, okay, think. What do we do?"

"I really killed him," Baekhyun numbly mumbled. He seemed stunned, but Taeyong could see the unmistakable shine of unshed tears in his eyes.

"We need to get you out of here," Ten hurriedly decided. "I can't leave the diner with just Irene here. Taeyong, take this," he said, pulling out his keys from his pocket. "Take him to Jongin."

Taeyong sputtered, fumbling to catch the keys in his shaky hands. He incredulously looked up at Ten.

"You're not serious," he stated although he knew the answer. "I still have a few hours left until my shift is over."

Ten looked him up and down, lips twisted in an unsatisfied frown.

"Your uniform is bloody. You can't go back in there," he flatly stated.

"Yours is bloody, too!" Taeyong accused, pointing his finger at Ten. He grabbed at the back of his head, his headache growing. The omega rolled his eyes up to the heavens.

"I have a spare uniform in my locker, not that it matters," he huffed in annoyance. "Do as I say. I'll deal with the mess.” When Taeyong made no move to move, Ten’s eyes flashed amber. _“Go!”_

***

After they quickly hauled Baekhyun into the passenger’s side of Ten’s car, Taeyong peeled out of the parking lot, his heart in his throat. He was lucky he was able to drive, the adrenaline he felt blocking out the worst of what was sure to be the headache of a lifetime. He periodically glanced over to the naked man heavily leaning against the car door. His silence was worrying Taeyong. Baekhyun was hardly ever quiet. It was unnerving.

When he finally pulled onto Cinnamon Bear Lane, he squinted. He had only been to Jongin’s once. All of the generously spaced out houses were massive. It was the odd driveway leading up the hill behind the house that sparked Taeyong’s memory. He floored the car, the engine slightly revving as it worked to catch up to the sudden increase in speed.

Taeyong pulled up to the curb in front of the house before pulling out his phone. With trembling hands, he pressed Jongin’s number. Each long ring felt like a lifetime.

“Come on, come on,” Taeyong muttered. “Jongin, please be home.” He couldn’t drag Baekhyun by himself - he was only a human. And it would be all for naught if Jongin wasn’t even home. Taeyong’s hope was starting to wane when the call finally went through.

_ “Taeyong?”  _ Jongin’s voice was in his ear. He sounded perplexed. It really shouldn’t be a surprise; he and Jongin were never especially close and after everything with Taemin… A pained groan from Baekhyun reminded Taeyong of his original reason for his call.

“Jongin, I need your help,” he quickly babbled. “I’m outside your house with Baekhyun, there was a fight, and EXO, and Ten’s car - “

_ “EXO?”  _ Jongin cut him off.  _ “Is everyone okay?!” _

“I...I don’t know yet,” Taeyong whispered, glued to Baekhyun. “But please help me.”

There was a pause where Taeyong could hear the quick pitter-patter of Jongin’s feet on the other end.

_ “I’m coming.” _

With that, the line went dead. 

Slowly, Taeyong’s arm that was holding the phone dropped to his side. He studied Baekhyun’s face as he waited for help. For someone so strong and bright, the dentist seemed fragile and dull. His eyes were shut, brows slightly furrowing when he took in a particularly painful inhale. Taeyong could feel his chest get heavy again; this was  _ his  _ fault. If it hadn’t been for his weaknesses, Baekhyun wouldn’t have been hurt. Despite his blossoming feelings for Baekhyun and the familial bond he had with the pack, he wasn’t a wolf - he was just Taeyong Lee: the human.

A movement from just past the outline of Baekhyun’s profile shifted Taeyong’s focus. Jongin was swiftly exiting his house, the front door left open as he ran towards Ten’s car. Taeyong could see the moment he caught sight and smell of Baekhyun, face twisting and speed increasing. It took everything in Taeyong to not panic or cry again - he had to be the one with his wits about him; for Baekhyun’s sake.

Jongin nearly ripped the passenger’s door open, arms hurrying to prop Baekhyun upright when his body attempted to follow the support of the door, heavily headed for the ground.

“Fuck,” Jongin grunted. “What happened?!” His eyes were wild and  _ scared  _ as he looked at Taeyong for answers. Taeyong swallowed.

“Can we get him inside first?” He asked.

Jongin warily eyed him, warring between immediately getting the answers he wanted versus getting them all to safety. His common sense, apparently, won out as he gave a curt nod. 

“Do you need - “ 

Before Taeyong could finish his offer to assist, Jongin was lugging Baekhyun over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The dentist gave a grunt, weak fist hitting Jongin’s lower back as his eyelids fluttered.

“Well isn’t this a nice change of pace,” he weakly quipped. Even injured and weak, he still had his humor about him. That fact relieved some of the worry in Taeyong as he quickly followed the two wolves back into Jongin’s mansion.

Taeyong closed the door behind him as Jongin continued to carry Baekhyun further into his house. The other man didn’t pause, an apparent destination in mind. Taeyong kicked his shoes off, heart still hammering uneasily against his chest, a pain still rattling his brain from where his skull had been unkindly bashed against brick. He quickly followed the path he had seen Jongin disappear down.

Entering the living room, Taeyong was greeted to the sight of Jongin kneeling near Baekhyun’s feet, the dentist sitting up on the couch, a throw covering his bare lap. Taeyong winced - there was definitely going to be blood on the fabric after tonight.

“So what happened?” Jongin asked. “I thought Baek was  _ dead  _ for a minute.” 

Although Baekhyun was alive (weak, but breathing), Taeyong could still see the stress in Jongin’s rigid posture. He could bet he didn’t look much better, body aching and worry clouding his mind. He took a seat on the couch next to Baekhyun.

“Where do I start?” He whispered. Jongin eyed him, chin tilting down just slightly.

“The beginning?” He suggested. Taeyong let out a shaky sigh but nodded.

“I went outside to take my break at work,” he began. “I was minding my own business when there was a hand over my mouth, pinning me back against the wall.” He swallowed, eyes closing. “Then...this guy, Jongdae, told me he would kill me if I put up too much of a fight. He said he was following orders from his alpha to take me back to them...I think they planned on killing me anyways.”

His eyes opened, looking from Jongin to Baekhyun. The dentist watched, eyes half-lidded. Taeyong frowned.

“And then...Baekhyun stepped in. He and Jongdae fought until…” he licked his dry lips. He didn’t want to think about the rest.

“Until I killed him,” Baekhyun supplied.

“You...killed him?” Jongin quietly asked, eyes wide.

“I had no choice,” Baekhyun numbly mumbled. “He was going to kill Taeyong and me. What was I supposed to do? I didn’t  _ want  _ to, but he was EXO.” His hands lifted to hide his face. His shoulders lightly shook. Even with his face shielded, it was obvious that he was silently sobbing.

“Hey! Hey!” Jongin quickly cooed, leaning up on his knees to pull Baekhyun’s hands away from his face. Baekhyun’s face was red, tears streaking wetly down his cheeks. “Baek, it’s okay. I’m not mad.”

“I had to do it!” He sobbed, ignoring Jongin’s quiet assurances. “I couldn’t let him kill us.” 

“Oh, Baekhyun,” Jongin sighed, pushing up from his seat on the floor to move to the couch so he could hold his best friend. “I’m just happy you’re okay. I know you didn’t want to do it. You’d never hurt anyone.”

“But I did!” Baekhyun protested, sobbing against Jongin’s sweater.

Taeyong just watched as Jongin embraced Baekhyun tighter. He winced when Baekhyun’s fists beat at his back as he sobbed. This was a side he had never seen from either man: Baekhyun devastated and Jongin kind and nurturing. They were like brothers.

“I need to call Taemin,” Taeyong mumbled, patting at his pockets for his phone.

“What happened to the body?” Jongin asked, chin hooked over Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Ten found us just after the attack,” Taeyong answered. “He said he would take care of it and gave me the keys to drive us here.”

Jongin let out a quiet sigh, eyes closing as he rubbed Baekhyun’s bare back.

“It’s going to be okay,” he hummed, allowing Baekhyun to let out what he needed to. “It’s all going to be okay. We’ve got you.”

Taeyong swallowed as he pressed his phone up to his ear. It didn’t take as long for Taemin to answer his phone.

_ “Hey Yongie,”  _ Taemin’s voice was bright, possibly a hint of confusion.  _ “Everything alright? Are you coming home soon?” _

Taeyong closed his eyes, trying to block out the wounded sounds from Baekhyun that were tearing at his heart.

“No...not really,” he spoke into the phone. “I’m at Jongin’s with Baekhyun. Can you...come?”

There was a beat of silence. Taeyong could picture his brother, eyes glazed over as his brain whirred. His brother always digested bad news silently before launching into protective brother mode.

_ “What happened?”  _ There it was.  _ “Yongie, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” _

“I’m not hurt, but just - “ he grimaced. “Just come to Jongin’s, okay?”

He knew that was the last place his brother wanted to be. He and Jongin had messily ended the short arrangement they had going on not that long ago. Taemin was  _ hurt  _ by Jongin. Hurt and angry beyond belief, vowing to never see him again. The wound was probably still so fresh on Taemin's heart. If this wasn’t an emergency, he would never ask this of his brother.

_ “I’ll - yes,”  _ Taemin replied.  _ “Yes, I’m on my way. Just...stay there, okay?” _

“Can’t really go anywhere,” Taeyong mumbled before Taemin ended their call.

He dropped his phone, looking at the duo who was slowly separating. Jongin was wiping Baekhyun’s tears away so tenderly; it made Taeyong  _ ache. _ He wished he could comfort and be strong, but he was rattled, too. He had nearly been abducted and who knows what would have happened before he was most likely killed by EXO, adding to the collection of lives they had so ruthlessly stolen.

_ ‘You were strong where I was weak,’  _ Taeyong thought.  _ ‘But either way, I’m grateful you came to my rescue, Baekhyun. And I’m even more grateful that you’re going to be okay.’ _

***

Uncomfortable.

That was the best word Taemin could find to describe the myriad of feelings he was currently experiencing. He sat on the couch, nearly on Taeyong’s lap with his hovering. After he had been caught up on what had happened that night, Taemin was  _ never  _ letting his brother out of his sight. He had almost lost the one person he cared for more than anything. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to Taeyong. He owed his boss  _ everything. _

He sat on Jongin’s sectional - the same sectional he and Jongin had loved and lost on. It was late, Ten not able to join them until after the Moonlight Basin closed for the night. Ten, Mark, and Lucas had just arrived, all three of them wearing all-black ensembles that covered the majority of their skin and matching grim expressions on their faces.

“So what did you do with the body?” Jongin asked, the silence finally broken as the elephant in the room was addressed. Taemin still refused to look his way.

“We took care of it,” Ten’s reply was short. “It’s gone. Don’t worry about the details. It’s completely gone.”

Jongin let out a long sigh, a hand running through his hair.

“You know...he never came to class after the first day,” Mark quietly spoke, eyes trained on where his hands were laced together in front of him as he sat hunched over on the couch. “I don’t think he was registered. If he was part of EXO I doubt anyone is going to notice his absence in town. So no police will be snooping around.”

“As long as the body is  _ definitely  _ gone,” Jongin added.

Ten looked up, face completely void of any emotion aside from his narrowed eyes. 

“Oh trust me, Jongin,” Ten darkly muttered. “There is  _ nothing  _ left of Jongdae.”

Taemin couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down his pine at Ten’s words. He didn’t want to think of how the three wolves had disposed of the body. All it did was bring back sensory memories he wanted to forget - memories he would be faced to deal with soon enough. That is, if Yuta accepted his offerings.

“So if he was a member of EXO, that means that guy he was with - Chanyeol - is also EXO for sure,” Lucas commented. Mark nodded.

“It seems that way,” he agreed.

“And again,” Ten commented, voice sounding tired and confused. “No smell. I could smell blood, but no smell. Even after the body...expired.” 

He gave a worried look to Baekhyun. The beta was dressed in some spare clothes from Jongin’s bedroom. He seemed numb more than anything else at this point in the night. Taemin watched as Taeyong slowly snuck his hand across the upholstery to slip over Baekhyun’s. He pursed his lips, brows furrowing as he closely observed the way Baekhyun’s fingers gently squeezed against his brother’s after they had intimately laced fingers. Interesting…

“That might put an end to our theory of some sort of magic at play,” Jongin noted. “I...still have no idea what is up with them. But we’re running out of time. They know us - they know our pack and they’re getting ready. We need to prepare.”

After he spoke, the deep chime of a door bell echoed in the room. There were matching looks of confusion on everyone’s face. Lucas’s lips were moving as he silently did a head count.

“Are we...missing someone?” Ten asked.

“It’s the cops!” Mark hissed, hand gripping Ten’s thigh. Ten rolled his eyes.

“It’s not the cops,  _ Minhyung,”  _ he argued, prying Mark’s fingers from off of his thigh. “You know as well as I do that the body is fucking  _ gone.” _

Jongin rose from the sectional. He paused for a moment, nose slightly lifted. His shoulders relaxed.

“It’s not the cops,” he decided. “Though I’m surprised that they found my house.” 

When Jongin didn’t elaborate on who ‘they’ was, Taemin finally chanced a look at the alpha. His back was facing Taemin as he headed out of the room, presumably to answer the door. Ten was the next to lift his nose, sniffing at the air. His eyes widened just a fraction before he snorted.

“Oh boy,” he crowed, sounding more like his usual self. He elbowed Mark in the ribs. “You’re stuck with him now.”

Mark’s brows furrowed in question, his own nose lifting. Before Mark could utter any sort of reply, Jongin re-entered the room, two other bodies following behind him. Taeyong’s jaw dropped as he gazed upon the two new arrivals.

Trailing behind a surprised looking Jongin was Jungwoo and Sicheng - the two fae that had been aiding them in their battle against EXO. They delicately perched themselves upon the couch as if this was where they belonged. In a way, they sort of  _ did  _ belong.

“Ah,” Baekhyun noted. “Our two newest members. How could we forget?”

“SIcheng, too?” Lucas asked, eyes wide. Mark’s jaw was hanging open, gobsmacked.

Although the air faerie looked like he was seriously rethinking his decision to come, Jungwoo nodded. Taemin was still struck by their glimmering skin, yellow diamonds next to white. 

“Sicheng is my circle and he wants to help get rid of EXO,” Jungwoo explained before looking over to his companion. “Isn’t that right?”

The two fae exchanged a long, hard stare - their expressions never changing. It was a long moment before Sicheng broke their gaze, turning to address the pack.

“Yes,” he confirmed Jungwoo’s claim. “I’m pledging my allegiance to you. For now.”

Jungwoo’s smile was megawatt, fingers coming up to rub against Sicheng’s shoulder in silent praise. Mark’s mouth shut with a click, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“How did you find us?” Jongin asked.

“Mark’s energy was off,” Jungwoo easily answered. “He felt scared. It didn’t let up, so I followed it here. Sicheng came in case it had to do with EXO. Two fae are always more powerful together.”

All eyes were on Mark. The beta shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable.

“We’ve been...spending time together,” he mumbled in response to the silent question on nearly everyone’s mind. Sicheng let out a snort of disbelief, hand coming to hide his smirk.

“That’s right,” Jungwoo agreed. “And I’m sure Yuta will be willing to join us soon enough.” His honey-brown eyes flicked over to Taemin. “Although he is going to be your aide. You can have him assist you in whatever needs you deem appropriate, Taemin.”

Taemin frowned as all eyes were now on him. So it appeared Yuta  _ had  _ accepted his offerings. He would now have a fire faerie  _ \- a salamander -  _ on his side. The same fire faerie could possibly restore his memory.

“Who...is Yuta?” Jongin slowly asked.

“Yuta is the fire faerie of my circle,” Jungwoo patiently explained. “And Sicheng’s true love.”

Sicheng’s head whipped to warningly glare at Jungwoo. The earth fae seemed unbothered, returning Sicheng’s look with a warm, sunny smile. Taemin could  _ feel  _ the way Mark perked up at that news. Oh, Minhyung…

Jungwoo looked around before his eyes landed on Baekhyun.

“Oh,” he murmured. “You’re hurt. Here, let us help.”

Jungwoo moved to sit between Baekhyun and Jongin while Sicheng quietly moved to Baekhyun’s other side, Taeyong sliding his hand back to his side, away from Baekhyun’s.

“You sought out a fae without asking me?” Jongin asked as Jungwoo and Sicheng quietly ghosted their hands over the bites and cuts on Baekhyun’s skin, fingers glowing with healing light. His look was focused on Taemin.

“Last time I checked, you weren’t my alpha,” Taemin cooly quipped. He remained poised on the outside, but on the inside he was fuming. He had made it  _ very  _ clear he was going on his own from now on. Jongin didn’t  _ own  _ him.

There was a collective gasp in the room.

“...Taemin…” Ten chose to speak up.

“No,” Taemin interrupted. “I told Jongin I’m through. I’m only here to collect my brother and then go.”

“You can’t leave,” Baekhyun quietly spoke up. “Taemin - “

“Jongin made it very clear how he feels about me,” Taemin shot a stony look at Jongin. He could feel his emotions swell in his chest. How dare the man who broke his heart sit there, looking immovable like a mountain. How dare he look Taemin in the eyes after what had been exchanged between them.

“Go on, Jongin,” Taemin goaded, feeling his eyes start to burn as he held back the tears he could feel starting to sting. “Tell them what you think about me now.  _ Go on.” _

Jongin remained silent. He didn’t even blink as he stared at Taemin. Taemin was a bitten wolf, never once in-tune with Eiseu other than beneath a full moon or just before his involuntary shift. Now, however, his blood boiled beneath his skin and he could hear in his head a wounded howl as he fought to keep his emotions in check.

“Might as well get it out in the open,” Taemin laughed, hollow and broken. “Mark and Lucas already know. Go on Jongin, tell everyone else that I’m a  _ murderer.” _

_ “Taemin!”  _ Taeyong hissed, his expression a mix of shock and hurt. “Stop it! You know you’re innocent!”

“Yuta is going to fix everything and then you’ll be okay,” Lucas tried to reason.

Despite the arguing in the room, Taemin refused to look anywhere but at Jongin. The cold alpha who was handsome yet expressionless. Theman Taemin had trusted and started to give a part of his guarded heart to.

It turned out, Jongin was guarded, too.

***

After what had transpired that night, Lucas accompanied Ten back to his apartment. He refused to let the omega go home alone this late. Also, he was concerned for his well-being.

The last call Lucas had expected to receive from Ten was a cry for help, saying something had happened - something bad - and that he needed help. Lucas didn’t need to hear the explanation in order to agree. Ten had asked. After that, his mind was made up. If Ten ever needed anything, Lucas would help him, even if it was something bad.

Lucas wasn’t expecting it to be  _ that  _ bad, however. When he and Mark had shown up together, dressed in black like Ten’s quick text had requested, he was met with a smell so foul mixed with the scent of soured stress from Ten. They had to dispose of a body - a member of EXO - that had tried to kill both Taeyong and Baekhyun. This was so far out of his league. Nevertheless, he and Mark helped Ten get rid of the evidence that anything had happened in that dark alley.

Now, they were here. It was after midnight and they were both tired. They were drained both emotionally and physically. Lucas wasn’t sure he  _ could  _ feel refreshed again after something so horrible. While getting rid of the body had been awful, the thing that really plagued his mind was that EXO had nearly taken two of some of his most cherished people: Baekhyun, his older brother and Taeyong, his best friend.

As he and Ten sat at the small kitchen table in the omega’s kitchen, his mind wouldn’t stop racing with the possibilities of how  _ wrong  _ this night could have gone. Realistically, it was pretty awful, but it could have been  _ so much  _ worse. What if Baekhyun hadn't been there? What if Taeyong had died? What if Jongdae had been waiting for  _ Ten  _ next? Then what?

There were so many things he still had to tell Ten. There was so much he wanted to accomplish together. He  _ loved  _ Ten with everything he had - and he could’ve missed the opportunity to tell him how he really felt. Lucas hadn’t told Ten yet...because he was afraid. After they had kissed, Ten didn’t want to talk about it. If he wanted any sort of relationship, that seemed like the most opportune time to try and get something started. There had been nothing - Lucas had almost wondered if it was some grief-spurred hallucination, but it had to be real. His wolf, Yukhei, had felt a pull to Youngheum even stronger after their brief moment in Jongin’s hallway. His wolf was never wrong.

Fear was what kept Lucas from ever moving forwards, but that was going to end tonight. If he waited any longer, there was no telling what could happen. They could all die tomorrow for all he knew. He had to tell Ten how he felt. Even if he was faced with rejection, he had to be honest and face his fears. He didn’t want to die without Ten knowing just how loved he really was.

“Ten,” Lucas quietly said.

The omega had been deep in his thoughts, cheek resting against his palm and eyes downcast. At Lucas’s voice, his eyes flicked up. He closely examined Lucas’s face, his own eyes widening slightly, lips settling into a thin, tight line. Lucas swallowed.

“Ten…” He tried again. “Ten, I have to tell you something. It’s really important.”

He could hear the way Ten’s heart rate picked up, could see the way the omega’s posture became rigid where he sat. Still, the omega said nothing. Lucas wet his dry lips.

"Ten, I  _ really  _ like - " He began, heart leaping up from his chest and into his throat.

"Xuxi, we can't," Ten interrupted, his face turned away from Lucas. He knew what Lucas was about to say. He had read Lucas like a book; like he always had. Lucas frowned, his heart heavily plummeting from his throat and down into his stomach.

"But  _ why not?"  _ He asked, the last word coming out as a desperate whine. Ten was all he had ever wanted. Even before their first kiss, Lucas had harbored feelings for Ten. The kisses were merely a catalyst, accelerating his mind to catch up with what his heart had been screaming for what was probably so long. All of those times as a child when butterflies had fluttered in his stomach or the warmth he felt whenever Ten’s skin casually brushed against his own; it took time to fully realize what all those feelings had meant.

_ "Xuxi," _ Ten grit out, voice almost a growl. "We just _ can't." _

A tense hush fell around them, oppressive. Lucas could feel his eyes begin to sting with tears. He wanted Ten  _ so bad.  _ He  _ loved  _ Ten. Why wouldn't Ten just love him back? Lucas thought he had so much to offer as a boyfriend or mate. Lucas would give Ten  _ anything _ and  _ everything. _ All the omega would need to do is ask.

"I made a promise," Ten quietly whispered after a few moments of the painful quietness. The silence in the room made his whisper sound so loud in Lucas's ears.

"A promise?" Lucas curiously mumbled. Ten let out a frustrated sigh, a hand coming to messily tangle into his black bangs. Lucas watched as the omega twisted his fingers, tugging at his silky, ebony locks.

"Yes," Ten bitterly answered. "A promise."

**Twelve Years Ago**

Ten stared out the window of the Kim's attic. The window was obviously neglected, the scene of the backyard below looking sepia through the aged glass. The July sun was still high in the sky, beating down on the pile of neighbors and relatives milling about in the Kim’s large backyard.

Today was Jongin's eighth grade graduation party. The Kim family had decided to hold the celebration at their house. It made sense: a big house and an equally big yard to accommodate their impressive list of family and friends.

The children of the pack had piled up inside the attic to get away from the adults and their boring talks of marriages and taxes and pregnancies. So dull. Although the attic was most likely the hottest room in the house in the summer, all six children gathered upstairs to play Uno - a game their varying ages could all enjoy.

The game was currently at a pause, Jongin having to briefly go outside to make pleasantries with another distant relative that had shown up with a card. Ten watched from the window as Jongin exited from the back porch, heading over to one of the packed picnic tables full of adults.

"I'm thirsty," he commented, turning away from the window. Mark and Lucas, both nine years old, were sprawled out on the floor. Their limbs were outstretched like starfish while they both lay supine. Although the boys were three years younger than himself, Ten enjoyed their company. They were the only members of the next generation pack that Ten had seniority over. Growing up as an only child, Ten enjoyed having not one, but two younger friends he could use to fill that siblingless-void in his life. He secretly enjoyed babying the two younger boys every once in a while.

"I'm going to grab some water from downstairs. Anyone else want anything?" Ten asked his group of friends. Baekhyun, the oldest, shook his head as he shuffled the deck of colorful cards. Lucas raised one of his long arms.

"I do," he spoke up, long arm tiredly dropping limp back to the attic floor. Mark remained silent, Ten taking his answering silence as a no.

"Here," Hyejin said as she quickly tied her long, dark hair up into a messy ponytail. "I'll come with." She secured her hair with a baby blue, velvet scrunchie from her wrist before pushing herself up and off the floor. She offered a friendly smile to Ten before leading the way out of the attic and down the long staircase. The Kim estate was a mess of hallways and staircases. Though there were only two main floors, the inside was deceptively massive.

When they reached the kitchen, Ten spotted Mrs. Kim in the kitchen with Mrs. Wong. Mrs. Kim was busy cutting into a homemade pound cake with focused precision, a sharp kitchen knife held in one of her hands. Mrs. Wong was leaning against the nearby countertop, simply watching. Hyejin shared a small smile with her mom before grabbing four red solo cups, passing two to Ten.

"Who's the fourth for?" Ten asked as Hyejin began to dispense water from the large, glass pitcher settled onto the kitchen island. It’s clear, glass surface was covered in cool condensation, slices of lemon and cucumber mixed with the ice water inside.

"For Jongin," Hyejin answered. "Just in case he wants a glass when he comes back."

"How sweet," Mrs. Wong commented. "Young love." Hyejin dramatically rolled her eyes, her back turned to her mother. Ten smiled at her expression, but held back his snicker.

"Speaking of young love," Mrs. Kim spoke up, eyes still trained on cutting straight lines into the soft cake. "Have you found a match for Lucas yet?" 

At the mention of his friend, Ten was instantly at full attention, curiously watching the exchange between the two adults. They were searching for a match for Lucas? Already? Lucas was only nine; still a boy. Hyejin excluded, Lucas probably still thought girls had cooties. Ten was twelve and he still thought girls had cooties. He didn’t understand all the fuss.

"Not yet," Mrs. Wong unhappily sighed. "Liang and I have been trying to get in contact with another pack, but so far there's been nothing promising." Ten didn't know why, but their talk of matchmaking for Lucas made him feel funny. Lucas was still so young. What was the rush? As if sensing Ten’s eyes on her, Mrs. Wong turned her head to look at him.

"Lucas is an alpha," she stated, eyes unflinchingly staring Ten down. "He's got as much responsibility as Jongin to carry on the future of our pack some day."

Ten swallowed, stepping up to fill up his two plastic cups after Hyejin had finished. He had never been particularly fond of Hyejin and Lucas’s mother. Every time Ten was in Mrs. Wong’s presence, the alpha woman either ignored Ten’s existence completely or scrutinized him until his skin crawled. It seemed today would be the latter of her two typical behaviors.

"It is a big responsibility," Mrs. Kim hummed in agreement. "I'm fortunate Jongin and Hyejin get along so well. What a perfect match."

"Lucas is a very special boy," Mrs. Wong continued with a sniff, still closely watching Ten. "He deserves nothing but a perfect alpha woman to bear his pups." Ten winced at her words with disgust. All the adults talked about nowadays was marriage and pups. Honestly, it made Ten sick. He was forever grateful his own mother never brought up the topic. 

Ten was born an omega, his father a human and his mother a beta. His mother loved Ten just the way he was, always showering him with her love and affection. She was a firm believer that every position in a pack had an important role to play. Ten sometimes wondered what it would have been like if he had two alpha parents like Hyejin and Lucas. Would things have been different?

Ten finished filling his cups for Lucas and himself, wanting nothing more than to escape Mrs. Wong's hard stare. It made him feel guilty. He hadn't done anything wrong, but he still felt her judgement cutting through him like Mrs. Kim’s shiny kitchen knife.

"Come on, Ten," Hyejin said, snapping Ten out of his uncomfortable stance. She signaled for the younger boy to follow her. Ten didn't hesitate to exit the kitchen, quickly climbing the stairs behind Hyejin. When they reached the second floor and the second set of stairs that led up to the attic, Ten paused.

"Hyejin?" He quietly asked. Hyejin turned to face Ten, giving him her full attention.

"Does it ever feel weird?" Ten tentatively asked. "Being expected to pair up with Jongin one day?" 

Hyejin hummed, thinking carefully over the answer. Ten always liked Hyejin. She was sassy and smart and funny. Both of the Wong siblings were thankfully nothing like their entitled parents. Hyejin never hesitated to say what was on her mind, which is why Ten was so curious to know what her opinion on her future courtship was.

"I like Jongin," Hyejin finally decided. "He's very nice. I don't have a crush on him or anything, but I don't mind him. Why?"

"I just overheard your mom talking about trying to set Lucas up with a mate and I just kinda...wondered." Hyejin studied Ten for a moment. She had a sharp sort of gaze like her mother, but instead of holding contempt it held more of a curiosity.

"She gets a little ahead of herself," Hyejin commented. "She wants the very best future for Lucas. I just want Xuxi to be happy. He's my baby brother." Ten only wanted Lucas to be happy as well. The boy was bright and sweet and full of child-like innocence and wonder. Ten so hoped his parents wouldn't destroy that light one day. Lucas was very special.

"Let's play Uno," Hyejin suddenly said, breaking Ten from his thoughts. Her grin was mischievous. "I need to get revenge on Baekhyun for stacking me with those draw four cards. Help me sabotage him, Tennie?"

Hyejin's change of topic proved effective, Ten soon forgetting all talks of arranged marriages. Ten copied Hyejin's mischievous grin, eagerly nodding. "Let's do it!"

They ascended the stairs together, giggling as their feet pounded against the creaky wood. The young members of the pack were sitting up and talking when Hyejin and Ten re-entered the stuffy attic. Lucas's eyes lit up when he saw Ten holding two red cups in his hands.

"Here you go," Ten said, passing Lucas a cup before sitting cross-legged on the floor next to him. Lucas smiled at Ten, his gratefulness evident in his goofy expression before quickly chugging down his ice water.

"Thanks, Tennie," he happily sighed, snuggling up to the omega. Lucas leaned his warm head against Ten's arm.  _ "You're the best." _ Ten felt his cheeks heat up at such open affection from the younger boy. Lucas’s kind words always had him feeling odd in a good sort of way.

Before Ten could say anything in response, the attic door opened, Jongin rejoining the group.

"Sorry," he apologized, sitting down between Hyejin and Baekhyun. "Mrs. Jeon wouldn't stop talking about the ‘nice, young man’ I've grown into. It was really awkward."

"It's okay," Hyejin assured him. "Here, I got you a water." Jongin looked surprised as Hyejin offered him a red cup. His look of surprise soon melted into a smile as he gratefully accepted the drink.

"Thank you," Jongin said before taking a sip. Hyejin smiled at him in response before looking over at Ten with Lucas cuddled onto his arm. She purposefully looked between the two of them before sending Ten a wink. Ten's eyebrows furrowed, unsure of what that was supposed to mean.

"Alright!" Baekhyun announced, setting the deck down in the middle of their seated circle. "Game on!"

"Bring it on, beta boy!" Hyejin challenged, eyes narrowed.

**_Present Day_ **

Ten swallowed as his memory faded. Things had changed so drastically since they were kids. 

After that day, Ten made a vow to keep Lucas safe. His devotion to uphold that vow only intensified when Lucas was almost killed by the EXO pack and Hyejin had passed away. Lucas was now a sibling-less orphan, much like Ten himself was. He would do everything in his power to make sure that Lucas would be given the best opportunities possible - the wishes of his now deceased family.

Ten’s vow was the major reason he refused Lucas's romantic advancements. Ten wasn't an idiot. He knew Lucas had more than just brotherly, pack love for him. Lucas was still young; he was a fresh twenty-one and in college. Ten didn't want to ruin any opportunities for Lucas and his future by holding him back. Ten also had to consider it wasn’t just the future of Lucas and himself, but the future of the pack as well. While Lucas finding love with some woman would ultimately rip Ten’s heart out, it would be beneficial for the pack and carry on the bloodline. Despite what some people thought, Ten wasn’t selfish. 

"I promised myself I would take care of you," Ten concluded. "Make sure you have a bright future ahead of you."

"Well you're doing a lousy job," Lucas sniffed, bottom lip quivering. Ten frowned. 

"Lucas - " He tried.

"What's wrong with me?" Lucas asked, voice sounding so broken. "Why don't you like me? Are you so disgusted you can’t even imagine the future we could have?" Ten swallowed as he watched Lucas's warm, brown eyes fill with big, fat tears. The truth was, Ten liked Lucas. He liked him  _ too  _ much. That was the problem.

"I do like you," Ten sighed, fighting the urge to just give in and wrap the younger man up in his arms. "I just want you to have the best future. That's what your parents and Hyejin would have wanted." The words felt stale and bitter on his lips.

"I don't care what they want - they're  _ dead,"  _ Lucas bit out. Ten winced at the harsh words. "What about what  _ I  _ want? Why doesn't anyone ever let me choose what I want?"

Ten watched as Lucas’s large hands balled up into fists at his sides. He had been witness to Lucas experiencing and expressing many emotions over their lives, but having his anger and hurt directed at Ten was something Ten wasn’t prepared for. He didn’t have words, completely at a loss of what to say. Ten was smart, meticulous in calculating every possible outcome.

This had been one outcome he had apparently overlooked.

"I need to go," Lucas said, his voice sounding tight. 

"Lucas, it's late," Ten tried to argue. "Just stay here and - "

"Ten, I can't stay here," Lucas argued back. He sounded tired and defeated. Ten hated it. "I can't be around you right now. It hurts too much."

Ten felt his defenses start to crumble. Hurting Lucas was the last thing he wanted to do. Lucas had enough pain in his past to last him a lifetime. Ten didn't want to add to that. It was also very late. Lucas shouldn't be out alone this late, especially with EXO still running about. They were opportunists. An emotional lone alpha would be an easy target.

As Lucas turned towards the front door, Ten began to silently panic. He couldn't let Lucas leave like this. It wasn't safe and he didn't want him running around in this emotional state. His stench of distress was pungent and obvious in the air between them.

When Lucas reached for the doorknob, Ten let out a desperate,  _ "Xuxi!"  _ before jumping into action.

Ten reached out, grabbing Lucas's forearm with his hand. Before Lucas could object, Ten manhandled him, turning him around before slamming his back up against the door. In an instant their mouths were pressed together. 

Lucas was tense beneath Ten. Ten could feel it in the way the alpha's shoulders were tight and the lack of any sort of reciprocation to the kiss. He fought back the fear of rejection he felt the longer Lucas remained still. He felt a tiny, scared whimper leave his lips before large hands finally settled on his waist.

Lucas was finally responding, pressing his lips up against Ten’s with a sort of desperation that made Ten's heart ache. They hadn't kissed since Hyejin's funeral about a year ago. It had been against Ten's better judgement back then, but Lucas had looked so broken. He didn't know what else to do to comfort the other. Talking hadn't worked according to Baekhyun and Mark, so Ten comforted Lucas in a way he knew only he could. He was lucky that it had worked and after that, he was able to pretend it never happened. At least, on the outside.

Ten let out a needy sigh, hands twisting into the soft material of Lucas's shirt. Kissing Lucas, bodies pressed together, just felt so  _ right.  _ Lucas was big and muscular in all the right places that made Ten feel small in the best sort of way.

"Mm,  _ Xuxi,"  _ Ten softly moaned when they separated for air before diving back in for another hungry kiss. Lucas smelled like a warm beach: sand and a hint of brine. It smelled relaxing and warm. 

Ten eagerly parted his lips, tongue coming out to press and lick at Lucas's lips, begging for more contact. Lucas let out a soft groan before parting his lips, allowing Ten to plunge his tongue inside his mouth. His mouth was wet and hot and  _ so good;  _ better than he remembered. Ten couldn't get enough. They had to part, however, when Lucas's hands pushed him away.

Lucas looked like a mess, chest heaving and lips wet with their shared spit. The sight made Ten swallow hard.

"Ten, if this is just another pity kiss, I can't do this again," Lucas sighed, running a hand through his chestnut hair. Ten paused at his words. This was different, right? Ten  _ wanted  _ this. He  _ wanted  _ Lucas.

At his hesitation, Lucas let out another sigh, this one sounding more disappointed than the last. His hand dropped from Ten's waist leaving a cold absence in its wake.

"Lucas," Ten tried. "Xuxi…"

Lucas turned towards the door, not even giving Ten a backwards glance.

"I'm going home," he stated as he opened the front door, head hung low. "Mark is there. I'll be okay."

"What about us?" Ten quietly asked. "I...I want this." He waited on bated breath as Lucas paused at the doorway.

"If you still feel the same way you do right now," Lucas quietly spoke. "Then come find me. I know what I want, Ten. I'm pretty sure I always have. I'm not a child anymore."

With no other words, Lucas slipped out the front door, leaving Ten alone with his thoughts.

Ten stared at the closed door in a confused daze. He didn't understand. Didn't Lucas get it? Against what he had always told himself, Ten was willing to push it all aside for what Lucas wanted. What  _ Ten  _ wanted, too. Why did things have to be so dramatic?

***

Lucas slowly opened the door to the apartment he shared with Mark. The lights were off and Lucas could hear the sound of light snores coming from Mark's bedroom.

Lucas let out a small sigh, toeing off his shoes at the door before heading to his own bedroom. Silently, he shed his shirt and jeans, opting instead for a soft tank and his favorite pair of pajama pants. The pajama pants had been a joke from Baekhyun one Christmas. They were baby blue and covered in adorable golden retriever heads.

"Puppies for our puppy," he had teased, ruffling a hand through Lucas's hair.

Right now, the puppies only made Lucas's frown deepen. He wasn't sure there was anything that would help him feel better. On one hand, he had gotten what he had wanted for so long - kisses and touches from Ten - but on the other hand, it once again felt like pity. 

Before Lucas had tried to leave, Ten hadn't said much of anything except some outdated excuses of why they couldn't be together. While he wanted Ten more than anything  _ (God, his body pressed up against Lucas was pure bliss),  _ he wanted it to be because that's what Ten wanted, too. He didn't want Ten if it was due to pity or a sense of obligation. He wanted Ten to want to be with him just as much.

Lucas sighed and laid back on his bed. The half moon peeked in through his bedroom window, periodically obscured by wispy, dark clouds. He wished he could shift and run through the forest, let his wolf Yukhei take control for a while while he burned off excess energy. Unfortunately the woods were dangerous right now. It would be selfish and foolish to indulge in that urge.

Instead, Lucas tossed and turned in bed, trying to get comfortable. His legs twitched in agitation as his mind replayed his interactions with Ten over and over. So much had happened in one night. It was torture. He was never going to sleep like this. 

Lucas used his hearing again, still listening to Mark's occasional soft snore. He didn't want to wake his best friend, but he wasn't going to get any peace from his mind like this. Betas were known for their calming scent and energy and right now, calmness was what Lucas needed most.

Quietly, Lucas sat up, debating if he really should disturb Mark. Would his friend mind? Mark was usually very understanding. Hopefully he would forgive Lucas for his moment of weakness.

Lucas silently exited his bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. Just as silently, he tip-toed the short distance to Mark's bedroom. Lucas lightly rapped his knuckles against the wooden door.

"Mark?" He whispered. "Markie?"

Lucas was greeted to nothing but silence. Lucas took a deep breath before slowly turning the doorknob, only to find it unlocked. The bedroom door slowly creaked open, the light from the hallway shining a sliver of light onto the curled up beta in bed. Mark was on his side, clutching a pillow to his chest as he let out the occasional soft snore.

Lucas stepped into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He slowly made his way to the bed.

"Mark?" Lucas tried again in a whisper. Mark let out a tiny, sleepy moan, but didn't rouse from his slumber.

"Aw, man," Lucas quietly whined to himself. Mark was really asleep. He felt bad disturbing such a peaceful slumber. 

Lucas brought one of his hands up, gently pushing at Mark's shoulder. Mark grumbled, body shifting.

"No more houseplants, Jungwoo," he sleepily murmured. Even in his sour mood, Lucas had to bite his lip to stop the laughter that threatened to bubble out. Mark was so gone for the earth fae. Thinking about Mark and Jungwoo reminded Lucas of his situation with Ten and his smile soon morphed back into a frown.

"Markie, it's Lucas," Lucas tried, pushing at Mark's shoulder a little harder.

Slowly, Mark's eyes opened. Lucas waited until they settled on him.

"Hi," Lucas quietly whispered, wiggling his fingers in greeting. Mark frowned, his brows knit in confusion.

"What time is it?" He asked, voice rough with sleep.

"Late," Lucas answered.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked, blinking away the sleep from his eyes.

"I…" Lucas hesitated. He felt foolish. "I'm just sad." Mark blinked a few times before pulling back his comforter.

"Come cuddle," he suggested, scooting over to make more room for Lucas's large frame.

Lucas didn't need any further encouragement, crawling into Mark's bed. He pulled the comforter back over the both of them. Mark rolled onto his back, allowing Lucas to curl up against his side. Lucas rested his head on Mark's chest, arm slinging around his waist and one leg tangling between Mark's legs.

"You smell like maple waffles," Lucas quietly murmured, deeply inhaling Mark's scent.

"So I've been told," Mark drily murmured. He let out a small, quiet yawn before running his fingers through Lucas's hair. "Want to talk about it?"

"I was at Ten's earlier," Lucas began, focusing on the fingers playing with his hair. "I told him I liked him."

"Finally," Mark sighed. His fingers then stilled. "I'm guessing if you're here that means it didn't go well?"

Lucas let out a soft huff. "We kissed. Well,  _ Ten _ kissed  _ me,"  _ he admitted. "But when I had told him earlier how I felt, he said he made a promise that he wouldn't romantically involve himself with me. He said my parents and Hyejin wouldn't have wanted that." Lucas was starting to feel upset again at the words Ten had said. Why did it matter?

"Mark, if he likes me, why is it a bad thing?" Lucas asked. "Am I missing something here?" Mark gently hummed, lightly running his nails against Lucas's scalp.

"No, you're not missing anything," he said. "I think you may have seen things through rose-tinted glasses, though."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"You and Ten grew up on very different ends of the pack. Your mom and dad were second in command to Jongin's parents. It's tradition for alphas to carry on the pack blood," Mark explained. "Ten grew up with a beta mother and a human father. He had no responsibility or urgency to mate and have kids like Jongin, Hyejin, and you did."

"So?" Lucas asked.

"So, what I'm saying is after Hyejin passed, Ten figured you'd have the best shot of giving the pack a future. With him, reproduction is sort of a dead end," Mark continued. "And I don't know if you ever realized this, but your parents weren't very fond of Ten's mother. Your mom was especially not fond of Ten." That had Lucas sitting up slightly to look at Mark.

"Wait, what do you mean my mom didn't like Ten?" Lucas asked. "Why? She never said anything bad about him to me."

"Lucas, your mom made it very clear that she didn't like Ten in the way she acted around him," Mark explained. "She was always eyeing him like he was a criminal and always bringing up finding you a nice girl from another pack around him."

"Why would she do that?" Lucas mumbled, thoroughly confused.

"Xuxi, you're not subtle," Mark sighed. "You  _ always  _ clung to Ten."

"I clung to you, too," Lucas complained.

"Not like you did with Ten," Mark argued. "And you always had these big, gooey heart eyes around him. Come to think of it, you still do." Lucas growled in annoyance, gripping Mark a little tighter. A comfortable silence fell around them. If it wasn't for Mark's fingers still gently scratching at his scalp, Lucas would've thought the beta was asleep. His heartbeat was calm and slow beneath Lucas's ear.

"So what did you tell him?" Mark eventually asked. "When he kissed you?"

"Well...I enjoyed it for a bit," Lucas reluctantly admitted, voice quiet. "But I pushed him off when it started to become too much. I didn't want another pity kiss. I want the real thing. I want...I want it all with Ten. He's the one I chose, Mark. I'll always choose Ten. Over and over."

"Did you tell him that?" Mark asked.

"Kind of?" Lucas responded. "I told him I know what I want. It was just such a heated moment. He didn't want me to leave because he was scared for my safety and next thing I know, he's all over me. I told him he can come talk to me if he still feels the same way after we cool down."

"I think you did the right thing," Mark commented. "But I'm sure Ten is really upset. He cares about you a lot. You know that, right?"

Lucas sighed. Of course he knew that. Ten always doted on him. The omega was fiery and had a tongue sharp enough to cut someone, but he was always patient with Lucas. He always made sure Lucas was okay when he had a bad day or snuck him chocolate milkshakes when he visited the diner. And when Lucas was especially distraught, Ten gave him the most wonderful, indulgent cuddles. While Mark's scent was calming and homey, Ten's just screamed 'mate'. He was so delicious that it sometimes drove Lucas insane. His wolf, Yukhei, enjoyed it just as much. He was always compelled to lick at Ten's muzzle or affectionately groom him.

"I know," Lucas admitted. He nuzzled his face against Mark's shirt. "But I need to know if he's all in or not. I can't keep pining." He closed his eyes, deeply inhaling the scent of buttery, pecan waffles with maple syrup.

"I'm sure it will all work out in the end," Mark said. "It could be worse. You could be in love with a fae." Lucas snorted against Mark's shirt.

"I think you and Jungwoo would make a very cute couple," he commented. "You're telling me you haven't seduced him yet?" Lucas could almost hear the gears in Mark's head grinding to a halt at his words.

"I - I'm not trying to  _ seduce  _ him," Mark floundered.

"Maybe that's the problem," Lucas teased. "Maybe you should. Go get him, tiger!" Mark swatted Lucas on the head before resuming his soft pets.

"Sleep," he instructed. "I'm not talking about this."

"You started it," Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah," Mark agreed. "And now I'm finishing it." Another hush fell over the two wolves.

"Xuxi," Mark mumbled just as Lucas was starting to drift off.

"Hm?" Lucas sleepily mumbled.

"I love you," Mark stated. Lucas smiled, nuzzling against Mark.

"Thanks, buddy," he said. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)/[spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Q0K2rvdAjY7B0NroEnrTO?si=yVjT6lcJR-SjIC7iJ8hX-g)


	13. Act I: The Forgotten Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all.
> 
> Chapter 13 ended up being around 20,000 words and two of the scenes I had titles picked out for quite some time so I decided to split the chapter into two pieces - I still hope you will find it enjoyable! I hope some of you will get some of the answers you have been hoping for and I hope you like the twist. Yuta is my bias so...I really wanted to make him as I had imagined. Warnings that there are depictions of violence, death, and alarming amounts of blood. If that ain't your jam...I don't know what to say. There's no way around it to understand the context of this chapter.
> 
> Chapter title from SHINee's song, "I Want You" (AKA my first ever SHINee song):
> 
> "The forgotten memory and broken up pieces of tears, I hope they will all rewind" - Key
> 
> Thank you to all who give this story love. I really appreciate the warm welcome the TaeKai and NCT communities have given me. It makes me happy on especially rough days, so really, thank you! Reading your comments on here or reading questions or theories on twitter is a lot of fun for me. It's nice to be able to interact with people outside of the ones I'm taking care of, if that makes sense? Anyway, onwards with part 1!
> 
> I do have a curious cat, twitter, and a playlist on spotify if any of those interest you!  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)/[spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Q0K2rvdAjY7B0NroEnrTO?si=yVjT6lcJR-SjIC7iJ8hX-g)

“You really don’t have to do this,” Taeyong reminded him for what felt like the thousandth time. Taemin paused from where he was pulling his coat on.

They were in the hallway, bundling up before setting off to meet Jungwoo. The earth fae had offered to lead them to Yuta’s cave. Taemin still wasn’t completely comfortable with the layout of the woods, even less so for territory that wasn’t part of the pack’s region. He thankfully accepted the offer from the faerie. Jungwoo was a little odd, but his heart seemed good. That was all Taemin cared about. 

“I  _ know,” _ he assured. “I  _ want  _ to do this.”

The words he spoke were true. He was excited and nervous and honestly  _ terrified,  _ but this felt like something that was absolutely necessary in order to move on with his life. He couldn’t carry around the guilt any longer. It did nothing but hinder him from growing.

“Do you think everyone will show up?” Taeyong carefully asked as they stepped into their boots. He knew the underlying question behind his younger brother's words:  _ Do you think Jongin will show up? _

Taemin had sent a text to the group chat for the pack he hadn’t been removed from yet, extending an invitation for them to come along. It was a terrifying choice to make, especially not  _ really  _ knowing the outcome of his meeting with the fire faerie, Yuta. in a way, he felt it was only right - they could see alongside Taemin what had happened and decide for themselves how to feel about him. There was a tragically hopeful part of him that ached with want that everything would work out okay. He so desperately wanted to be as innocent as the courts back in Los Angeles found him to be. He didn’t want to be a monster.

“I’m sure Mark and Lucas will be there,” Taemin answered. “Maybe Baekhyun.”

“Tennie will come, too,” Taeyong added. “He told me so.”

Taemin hadn’t been happy when he had found out about Taeyong’s secret side-job. While his intentions had been pure, it had Taemin’s worst fears coming to life: Taeyong in harm’s way. His brother had been so  _ ridiculously  _ lucky that Baekhyun had been there and noticed Taeyong had disappeared for longer than fifteen minutes. Ten had been distracted, dealing with a full diner bustling with life that he hadn’t heard clearly what was going on. His senses were dulled, a wolf’s hearing would have been driving him mad with all the activity on such a night.

Baekhyun had been listening, though. And Taemin was so thankful he was.

Ten’s strongest sense was his nose, but that proved useless against EXO. They didn’t smell unless they wanted to be scented. It still baffled the pack. Taemin smelled like a bitten wolf alongside his own natural scent - what Baekhyun had decided was sandalwood and orange blossoms. Natural wolves had their own scent too, something Taemin couldn’t quite sense yet. He still had much to learn and, unfortunately, could only learn during a full moon.

Taemin had to come to terms with the fact that Yong was an adult. He couldn’t stop him from working if that’s what he chose to do. They had compromised, Taeyong dropping down his hours and Ten promising to give him time off during finals. With Ten more alert after what had happened, Taeyong realistically was pretty safe. He was pretty much surrounded by wolves whether it be Ten at the diner, Mark and Lucas at school and sometimes after, and time he spent with Baekhyun. 

Taemin still had some questions about their unexpected friendship. The soft eyes Baekhyun had for his younger brother and the equally soft looks Taeyong returned made Taemin feel some confusion and apprehension. Baekhyun was his boss and roughly six years older than Taeyong. Where Baekhyun was settled and established in life, Taeyong was just beginning his. Baekhyun was a great guy - handsome, funny, smart, caring - all things Taeyong deserved. Taemin still didn’t know how to feel about the whole idea of them together as more than friends and hadn’t brought it up to Taeyong since the night Baekhyun had saved him. That was an issue for another time.

“...what about Jongin?” Taeyong’s question was quiet, hesitant. Taemin paused, looking at the wood floor of the living room near the front door.

“I doubt it,” he said. He tried to quell the deep disappointment he felt from his own words. “He’s already made up his mind about me.”

He tried to ignore the quiet, sad sigh he heard Taeyong let out as he opened the front door.

Although days were becoming shorter and shorter in Anchorage, it was still light outside. Taemin was starting to learn that winter had an eerie blankness about it. Where winter in Los Angeles meant wear pants instead of shorts or maybe grab a hoodie, winter in Alaska was unforgiving. Even with the sun out, most days were hidden behind the filter of a hazy, overcast sky. Everything seemed so...white. The sky was absent of the bright blue that he was used to. It just seemed...empty. It did nothing to boost his already bleak outlook lately.

Taemin allowed Taeyong to play with the radio as they drove down snow-lined roads. It would be quicker to just drive to the entrance closest to where fae territory was. With Taeyong and himself both biped, the walk through the mouth of the woods in their backyard would be long and rough in the current weather.

It was only a fifteen minute drive to come around to the opposite entrance of the woods. The small parking lot in front of the forest preserve was void of any cars, giving Taemin his pick of parking spots, the lines indistinguishable in the unplowed layer of snow.

Taemin wasn't surprised. If it wasn't for his meeting with destiny, he wouldn't be outside in the cold either. The way the chill seemed to seep through his bones was not a feeling he enjoyed - especially since he was raised in such a hot climate. His body was not acclimated to the brutal winters of Alaska.

After parking and exiting the car, they began their trek up to the mouth of the woods. There was a gravel path they had to navigate through and a pretty big patch of hill to pass before they would actually reach the entrance. While undesirable, it was still faster than attempting to navigate the unkempt woods in their backyard.

As they trudged through the snow, Taemin noticed no other footsteps marring the ground. The snow was fresh, only disrupted by the footsteps of Taeyong and himself. Not even a paw print could be seen in the sea of white.  _ They’re not here,  _ Taemin realized. Out of five other members of the pack, not a single one of them had come. He swallowed down his disappointment, reminding himself that it was probably for the best that it was just Taeyong and himself - no one else would have to witness that horrible night.

“How far in do you think Jungwoo is?” Taeyong asked, arms coming to wrap around himself.

“I’m not sure,” Taemin answered back. “The entrance isn’t too much farther, though.”

Snow kicked up in the breeze, glittering white powder periodically dusting his pants or kissing his exposed face. Taemin hoped there would be some shelter from the elements in between the thick trees. The snow and ice was unforgiving.

They continued on, steps slowing as they traveled up an incline, before reaching the top of the hill. There, Taemin stopped in his tracks. Down below was the entrance to the forest. From his vantage point it was easy to make out the five black figures against the white backdrop of winter.

Taemin’s breath caught in his throat; they had all come: Mark, Lucas, Baekhyun, Ten -  _ Jongin. _ His initial reaction was a sentimental relief that slowly morphed into nervousness. After today, they would  _ all  _ know what happened in Taemin’s past. 

“You came,” Taemin said as he and Taeyong reached the circle of werewolves.

“Of course we did,” Baekhyun commented. 

Taemin was relieved to see he was looking better since his recent brush with death. Mark stood next, coming to hug Taemin in his typical fashion. Wolf or human, it didn’t matter - Mark was a fan of warm greeting hugs.

“I told you I wasn’t going anywhere,” he whispered as he leaned up onto his toes to get closer to Taemin’s ear. “No matter what.”

Taemin had to clench his jaw so as to not get emotional. The sentiment was small, but impactful. Mark had been the one to find Taemin - essentially the one that had saved him. Mark had always been there to support and vouch for Taemin in situations where Taeyong couldn't. Mark never let him down - he just hoped after today,  _ he  _ wouldn’t let Mark down.

“Thank you,” Taemin said when they separated. He took a look around at the group he had come to know as pack. Although he had told Jongin he wouldn’t stick around any longer during full moons, he couldn’t deny the sad tugs at his heart when he thought about not having them in his life. The divide between Jongin and him was already painful; he couldn’t imagine losing anyone else.

"I see we have quite the audience."

Taemin's head whipped in the direction the voice had come from. Jungwoo stood just beyond the entrance of the trail, arms crossed and a smile on his face. His bare, shimmering arms made Taemin shiver just thinking about the bitter cold. Jungwoo, however, didn't seem to mind. It made Taemin wonder if maybe Jungwoo's sunny, warmth disposition was more than just a personality trait. Maybe he really  _ could  _ store the power of the sun.

"That's okay, right?" Taemin asked. Jungwoo nodded, his gaze running across all seven of them.

"You're all polite and friends of myself and Sicheng," he said. "I don't think Yuta will mind."

They were all friends by now, weren't they? It hadn't really hit Taemin so obviously until the earth fae had said it so plainly. All different species with different gifts and coming from different circumstances, but all bound by the same goal: peace. Peace of mind, peace of soul, peace in nature - just peace in general. EXO was the absence of that peace so desperately desired.

"Shall we go?" Jungwoo looked at Taemin. "That is, if you're still willing to do this."

"I'm ready, Jungwoo," Taemin assured him. "This is something I need to do." 

Jungwoo's smile held something else besides his normal serenity - something akin to pride in the way he looked upon Taemin. It was an emotion he couldn't quite remember seeing directed his way before. He's sure his mother, at one point, had been happy for his existence but she had never been lucid or engaged to see him ever achieve much. And then there was his younger brother Taeyong, but his expressions were usually gratitude or thanks. This was a little different.

"Follow me then," Jungwoo instructed, turning his back to them. "Yuta's home is a bit of a walk."

Jungwoo led the group through the forest, Mark unsurprisingly right at his side. When the earth fae and the beta were together, it was almost like there was an invisible rope tying the two together. Mark would never stray far from Jungwoo and the fae would give the softest, endearing looks to Mark when the beta wasn’t looking. Taemin found it quite sweet as he watched their backs lead them further into the deep wood. He observed the ease and familiarity of Mark hiking through the woods alongside Jungwoo as he led them to fae territory. He wouldn’t be surprised if Mark had visited Jungwoo on his own before. If the way Lucas felt about Ten was considered loud, then the way Mark felt about Jungwoo was  _ deafening. _

There was a sense of trepidation that grew with each step Taemin took. He had been the one to agree to this; the one to offer gifts to the fire fae in exchange for his assistance. Still, knowing that this was something that could completely alter their lives was stressful. No matter the outcome, things would never be the same after today: for better or for worse.

After what felt like the longest walk of Taemin's life, Jungwoo stopped, the mouth of a cave a few yards away. The cave opening was bordered by thick, obsidian stones. Dark moss covered some of the stones, the cave looking so very natural where it lay. To think, this was the lair of a salamander - a being that held undoubtedly so much power. The cave just seemed so simple in comparison; unassuming.

“We’re here,” Jungwoo announced. “This is where Yuta lives.”

“He lives in a cave?” Ten asked, one brow quirked.

“Of course he does,” Jungwoo answered. “He’s...not the most fond of humans. He chooses to hide himself away. Just as I prowl the trees, Sicheng dances amongst the wind, and our water fae glides in our waters, Yuta shelters his fire in the dark.”

It made sense, at least, to Taemin. Jungwoo's honeyed eyes flicked over to him. They crinkled as he directed a warm smile his way.

“He loved your gifts, by the way,” he mentioned. “Especially the origami.”

“Those were so hard to make,” Lucas quietly whispered, looking down at his big hands with a tiny frown. While they had all struggled to master the art of paper folding, it was extremely difficult for Lucas and his massive, clumsy hands. He had completed the lizard, though, He was nothing if not determined.

“I’m glad,” Taemin said with a nod. “I wasn’t sure he would like them.”

“I told Mark he would,” Jungwoo said, looking over to the beta at his side. “Besides, no one can say no to me. Right Mark?” He winked, causing Mark to flush with a small, strangled noise of distress.

“Sure, Jungwoo,” he mumbled.

“See, look at that!” Baekhyun announced. “Works like a charm on Mark.”

Mark looked positively  _ mortified  _ as he turned to eye Baekhyun with horror. Baekhyun only smiled brightly in response, satisfied at the reaction his words had earned.

“Let me let him know we’re here,” Jungwoo spoke, completely ignoring the exchange between the two betas. “It’s best not to intrude where you weren’t invited.”

Respect was something extremely important to the fae, Taemin was discovering. Jungwoo was the most carefree of the two fae he had met so far, but even he had a way of feeling the energies and intentions of someone. He pledged his allegiance to the pack because they had offered him gifts and had a reputation of their bloodline protecting the woods. Jungwoo wanted EXO gone because they had no respect for the land or for life. Respect ultimately was key.

Jungwoo was only gone for a few minutes before he emerged from the cave with two others in tow. Jungwoo waved them over. The seven of them shared an uneasy look before they approached, Taemin taking the first step. This was his doing, after all.

As he got closer, the six others following closely behind him, he recognized one of the other figures besides Jungwoo as Sicheng, the air faerie. It was then that Taemin remembered Jungwoo’s words in Jongin’s living room:

_ “Yuta is the fire faerie of my circle,” Jungwoo patiently explained. “And Sicheng’s true love.” _

He could see it in the way Sicheng was partially hidden by the strong shoulder of the other fae - Yuta. It was a gesture of protection. Although with the way Yuta looked, Taemin didn’t think  _ anyone  _ would attempt to cross him.

Yuta was nothing like Taemin had expected. He was, thankfully, not an amphibian like his nickname boasted. He was just as human in appearance as Jungwoo or Sicheng: human body and human features, but a few details that displayed the magic he held. His hair was a loud crimson, the top layers tied back by some sort of twine to gather in a bun near the back of his skull. His eyes were a matching shade of red, flecks of oranges and ambers flickering in his irises. While muscular, his frame was lean, arms crossed in front of his chest as he critically assessed each member of the pack one by one. He was intimidating to say the least.

“Yuta,” Jungwoo’s voice was gentle, almost affectionate, as he addressed the fire faerie. “These are my friends that need your help.

Yuta let out a short exhale in response, tilting his head to the side. He remained quiet, letting his eyes do his talking. Taemin noticed the way his crimson eyebrows slightly rose in surprise when his eyes landed on Taeyong.  _ A human among wolves,  _ Taemin realized.  _ It must be quite the oddity. _ It couldn’t be much odder than having two fae amongst their ranks.

Although his eyebrows held unspoken surprise and question, Yuta held his tongue. He continued his unnerving visual evaluation while Taemin wondered what exactly the fae was searching for. What could faeries see or sense that was different? Through Jungwoo, Taemin had learned that faes had a lot of the same basic abilities (healing, flight, transformation, invisibility), but each element had unique abilities that only applied to them. Could Yuta read minds?

As if proving Taemin’s point, Yuta’s gaze shifted to meet his curious eyes. His chin lifted just slightly, plush lips barely pursing.

“Ah,” he finally spoke. “You are the one in need of my assistance.” His voice was melodic in the same way that Jungwoo’s was, but stronger and deeper. Taemin could feel his mouth go slightly dry at being read so easily. What did Yuta see?

“Yes,” he quietly confirmed. Yuta hummed, head now tilting the opposite way.

“I can see your aura,” he explained. “Your head is quite the mystery. It’s all...dark; tampered with.” His crimson eyes squinted just slightly as they fixated on a spot just above Taemin’s eyebrows. It seemed to be almost an afterthought as he quietly murmured, “What is it that you’ve been through?”

“Yuta,” Jungwoo stated, breaking the heavy atmosphere. “We need your help. We need to see what happened the night of the murders Taemin had been accused of. He can’t remember, but he wants to.”

“Taemin,” the name sounded foreign on the tongue of the fire faerie. “Are you completely certain you want to go through with this? I can clear that mental block you have, but your psyche created it for a reason. The things you will remember might be very unpleasant.”

Taemin knew what Yuta was asking. That night was the night everything changed. It had haunted him - not knowing what had happened between his janitorial shift at the nearby private school and having a dead man bleeding out in his arms until Taeyong had found him. Revealing that chunk of time he had lost had the very real possibility of exposing himself as being a murderer. While the court in Los Angeles found him not guilty, there was no verified witness to the events that had unfolded that night and it  _ bothered  _ Taemin. Regardless of the doubt that still lingered in Jongin’s mind,  _ Taemin  _ wanted to know what happened that night - even if the truth was unpleasant.

“Yes,” he agreed. “I’m certain.”

The atmosphere between Yuta and himself crackled with energy. It was as if the fae held literal fire in his eyes, burning away at any of Taemin’s defenses. Their gaze held an unspoken conversation, needing no translation between the two involved. It was a long moment before Yuta nodded.

“Alright then,” he stated. He offered out a strong hand to Taemin. “Remove your coat and come and join me, child.” 

Yuta visibly appeared no older than Taemin himself was, not a wrinkle on his shimmering, flawless skin. That didn’t fool Taemin, however. Jungwoo was two hundred and seventy years old, yet didn’t look a day over twenty two. There was no real evidence to tell how old Yuta was.

Taemin shrugged off his scarf, gloves, and coat, doing as the fire faerie jad requested of him. Taeyong was quick to grab Taemin's coat, draping it over his arm.

When Taemin accepted Yuta’s offered hand, the touch was unsurprisingly warm. Yuta’s warmth ran up his arm as the faerie started to lead him deeper into his cave. Taemin could hear the footsteps of the pack following behind them. Eight pairs of feet that were about to witness a dark story unfold.

Yuta stopped them when they reached a thick, black stone that looked like it had somehow sprouted up through the dirt floor at some point in time. With their hands still connected, Yuta stepped behind the furthest side of the rock, the stone the only thing now standing between them. The core of the stone was hollow, crystal clear water contained in its basin. Taemin blinked down at his reflection.

“Come gather,” Yuta addressed the group. “This is what I like to call the well of clarity.”

He raised his other hand up, offering it out for Taemin to take. Taemin thickly swallowed, but accepted the hand. He could feel warmth lick up through his fingers and palm before traveling through his wrist and up his arm. It was equal to the heat held in his other arm. It was hot, but not uncomfortable. Taemin kept his eyes on Yuta, refusing to look at any of his pack as they cautiously gathered around the stone formation. There were too many emotions swimming in his head - looking at any of them might give him second thoughts. There was no time for hesitation - he  _ had  _ to do this.

“Taemin, this water has been enchanted by our water faerie and my own magic,” Yuta explained. “To clear your mind, I will submerge our joined hands into the water below us. The darkness tainting your mind will travel into me as I go through your memories. The water acts as a screen, displaying the memory like a movie as we go through it together. Everything will be laid out in the open. Do I have your permission to continue?”

This was it. No matter what had happened that night, it was all going to be revealed. Everyone would bear witness to the night that forever changed his life. Was he  _ really  _ ready for this?

“Let’s do it,” Taemin resolutely decided. Yuta gave Taemin a curt nod before he led their joined hands down into the enchanted water. The liquid was the temperature of a hot spring: very hot but not scalding. Taemin watched in amazement as thick black lines seemed to crawl out of the water and slither up the pale skin of Yuta’s muscular arms. They reminded him of tattoos - inky and black - as they continued to travel up Yuta’s biceps like snakes. They wrapped around Yuta’s throat before bleeding up onto Yuta’s jawline and cheeks like tiger stripes. Taemin gasped when the fiery crimson color bled out of Yuta’s eyes, leaving nothing but an eerie, milky whiteness to them.

After that, Taemin was no longer in the cave.

_ Taemin hummed a nameless tune, twirling a key ring around his index finger. The metallic jingle of the multiple keys and his humming were the only noises in the otherwise quiet building. _

_ For the past month, Taemin had been working as an after-hours janitor at a small, private high school. The building was old, floors that were probably a white now stained yellow with age. The walls were thick with white paint, the original color probably never correctly stripped and simply painted over. Even the desks in the classrooms were outdated, the chairs stuck to the desk in some sort of uncomfortable-looking hybrid. Weren't private schools supposed to be expensive? What exactly did all that money go towards? _

_ He supposed it wasn’t really his concern. What the privileged spent their expendable income on was not his worry. His worry was himself and Taeyong. Odd-jobs were nothing new for him and this one was far from the worst he had taken.  _

_ It was getting late, the sun already down as he pushed his cart of various cleaning supplies and tools down the empty halls, the noise of the squeaky wheels echoing off the lockers he passed. It was Friday and Taemin was thankful. The hallways had been especially dirty tonight, littered with papers and scuffed shoe tracks from sneakers on the linoleum flooring. It was the physical evidence of teenagers excited to escape into the freedom that the weekend promised. It had taken Taemin a little longer than usual to painstakingly restore order in the vacant hallways, but he wouldn’t have to return until Monday night. The weekend was his freedom, as well. _

_ When he reached the small janitorial closet, he grabbed one of the keys from the ring, inserting it into the small lock of the old door. When it opened, he left the keyring in the lock, going through his typical nightly routine. He quickly made sure everything was properly hung up and that his supplies were full before tugging on the small chain hanging from the ceiling. The small space was suddenly shrouded in darkness as he exited, closing the small closet door behind him. He grabbed his keyring from the keyhole, jiggling the handle to make sure the door was properly locked. Satisfied, he returned to twirling the keyring as he made his way out of the building, flicking off the lights as he went. _

_ Taemin was careful to lock the creaky double doors behind him before pocketing his man keys. He gave a few firm tugs to the door handles, testing to make sure the building was secure before he headed home. He didn’t take his bicycle today, opting instead to walk. The weather was nice, the beginnings of fall still warm in the California climate. It’s not like the school was that far from his home anyways. He could use the walk to clear his mind in preparation for the weekend.  _

_ Although the school population was smaller than that of the public schools, there was still talk around town concerning the private school. Some said the building was haunted, but so far Taemin hadn't seen any evidence of the paranormal. He was pretty sure that anytime there was an old, decrepit, eyesore of a building it was automatically deemed haunted. It was unfortunate that people chose to find something different and immediately slap such an ugly accusation on it with no factual backing. _

_ As he rounded a corner, his silent musings on the ethics of alleged haunted buildings was interrupted. He was passing near one of the many alleyways in the city when he heard a noise. It wasn’t uncommon to hear the scurry of rats or a trash can being knocked over by an alleycat, but this sounded different. This sounded like people. _

_ Taemin paused, straining his ears to see if he could catch any more noises, but he was met with silence. Frowning, he pulled his phone from out of his pants pocket. His frown further deepened when he saw his battery had almost been completely depleted. It served him right for streaming music as he worked. _

_ “Stop it!” A loud, distraught shout had Taemin quickly slipping his phone back into his pocket. “What the hell?” _

_ At the sounds of a confrontation, Taemin felt his heart rate pick up. So his ears  _ had  _ been right. He did hear people. The voices sounded further down the alley, but he didn’t see anyone. Even squinting, he could make out the opposite end of the long alley, nothing obstructing his view from the orange gleam of the street light splashing onto sidewalk. _

_ It was probably nothing, he tried to ease his unsettled mind. It was maybe a lover’s spat or something. He really shouldn’t let it concern him, besides - he had a younger brother who was probably waiting around for him to come home and cook. His brother was a lot of things, but a cook wasn’t one of them. _

_ There was another loud noise. It sounded heavy. _

_ “Kris, stop it!” The far-off yell echoed off the bricks of the alley walls before reaching Taemin's ears. Taemin could feel the hairs on his arms raise as he heard the obvious distress in the stranger’s voice. “You’re hurting me!” _

_ What was going on? Aside from this confrontation, the night had been quiet. There seemed to be nobody around this late at night. Most of the shops nearby were closed for the day. It wouldn’t have been hard to remain undetected if someone wanted to do something unsavory. _

_ Taemin bit his lip, mind warring. It really wasn’t his business, but he didn’t like what he had heard so far. What if this stranger was in trouble and Taemin had a chance to help him out? He wasn’t necessarily built, but he was strong. There was always power in numbers, too. Maybe if he just asked what was going on, it would spook this Kris guy enough to back off. He just didn’t like the blatant sounds of distress he had heard so far. _

_ Looking around the street one last time, Taemin sighed before ducking down low and slowly venturing down the dark path the voices had come from. If he was quiet, maybe he could listen in. He wouldn’t intervene unless he heard something start to happen. It might turn out that this was a simple misunderstanding and he could just quietly sneak back out and head home. _

_ “You know what you did, Luhan.” _

_ There was another loud thud that caused Taemin to jump in surprise. He was almost at the end of the alleyway now. The voices had grown in volume and clarity. Taemin could see the sidewalk illuminated by a streetlamp now obscured by one of the buildings he was still creeping between. _

_ “I don’t know what you’re - “ The voice was cut off by a noise Taemin could recognize: skin meeting skin. A shocked, pain whimper followed. _

_ On the sidewalk, Taemin watched as two dark shadows suddenly appeared. His eyes widened, realizing the two strangers were right outside the alley he was sneaking through. Thinking quick, he hid behind one of the large dumpsters nearby. _

_ “I said,” the deeper voice continued, apparently owned by Kris. “You know what you did. Don’t think we haven’t noticed your behavior the last few days.” _

_ Who was "we"? Were there more than just the two figures Taemin had originally heard? Two on one was doable, but anymore than that and Taemin would be in over his head. _

_ “I’ve been getting my work done,” the softer voice spoke, Luhan. “I’ve sold the supply of tea I was given and I passed on the barbs to Tao like you told me to do, Kris!” _

_ “Tao said the weight was off, Luhan,” Kris stated, voice getting darker the further their conversation went on. “Were you dipping into the stash? You’ve been acting weird lately. I know you’re new, but this isn’t like you.” _

_ There was a pause between the two strangers. Taemin’s heart was hammering in his chest, pulse loud in his ears as adrenaline made his limbs tremble from his hiding spot. Tea and barbs? Those were terms for drugs - he knew that. Hell, anyone from the city knew most of the street names for drugs. Drugs were unfortunately abundant in Los Angeles - owned by the underlords. It was what had stolen his mother from him - the woman who birthed him and Taeyong now a mere shadow of the woman she had been. Taemin would forever resent drugs for that very reason. _

_ Another loud smack snapped Taemin back into the present. _

_ “Answer me, Luhan!” _

_ Taemin could hear a strangled sob. _

_ “I...I don’t know what to do!” Luhan mournfully cried. “It hurts so bad, I can’t make it go away!” _

_ “What are you talking about?” Kris’s voice wasn’t as dark as it had been, some sort of confused concern evident in his words. “What hurts?” _

_ There was a pause in dialogue. For a few seconds it was only the soft sobs from Luhan that could be heard, sniffles and hiccups. Then came a gasp followed by the sobs growing in volume, pained; shameful. _

_ “Lu…” Kris whispered, his voice sounding haunted. “That...your bite...it’s rejecting. It looks awful. Why didn’t you tell me?” _

_ As Luhan continued to sob, Taemin mouths the words to himself: "bite"? He wasn’t familiar with that slang term. Was that one of those new experimental drugs? It was hard to keep up now that he was older and out of the public schools. _

_ “Because…” Luhan whimpered. “Because I heard what happens when the bite rejects. I know what happens to those wolves, Kris. They die!” _

_ If Taemin wasn’t confused before, he was now. The only thing he understood was die - which, in all honesty, wasn’t a very comforting word to hear. Especially given his current position. _

_ “Well...yes,” Kris finally spoke, tone somber. “If they don’t get taken care of, they go mad. We can’t have any slip-ups. EXO is just getting started across the pond - Kyungsoo is trusting us to keep things running here while he's away. Any psycho wolves would get the pigs sniffing in our business. We can’t have that, Luhan.” _

_ The low, mournful wail that Luhan let out made Taemin shudder. _

_ “You know what I have to do,” Kris continued, his voice void of emotion. _

_ “N-No, Kris please!” Luhan cried. “Please, don’t do it! Don't kill me. We're supposed to be friends.” _

_ Taemin had heard enough. Darting out from behind the dumpster, he hurried to the sidewalk. To his right he could see the two figures he had been listening to. The larger man - Kris he assumed - had the smaller man - Luhan - pressed against the wall, the rubber toes of his shoes barely touching the pavement. They both looked so young. It wasn't exactly what he had envisioned. _

_ “What’s going on here?” Taemin asked, sanding taller to appear more intimidating. His blood was positively  _ singing  _ with the surge of adrenaline he was feeling. This whole situation was saturated with danger, yet he had stepped in. He was lucky there were only two of them. _

_ “Who the hell are you?” Kris asked with a sneer, eyes narrowed as he looked at Taemin. _

_ “I - “ Taemin hesitated, looking at the two men. His eyes widened as he took in Luhan. His shirt was pulled to the side, an ugly looking wound exposed near his neck. It was an angry red, purpling where some of the skin looked to be keloiding. It looked painful and severely infected. _

'Bite'.

_ “I said, what’s going on here?” Taemin ignored Kris’s question, opting instead to stick with his original plan: intimidate him enough to leave. Kris didn’t look much larger than himself - Taemin could take him if he needed to. _

_ “None of your business,” Kris snarled. “Get lost!”  _

_ Luhan’s eyes were wild, scared like a lamb brought to slaughter. Taemin couldn’t let him be killed. He looked like just a kid - eyes wide and afraid like his younger brother, Taeyong. He couldn’t let this happen while he just sat by. _

_ “Leave him alone and I won’t call the cops,” Taemin sternly stated.  _

_ Kris let out a mean laugh, releasing his tight hold on Luhan. The sound made Taemin’s stomach lurch - it was ugly. Kris stared him down, cruelly smiling before his narrowed eyes flashed to a bright, glowing amber. _

_ “You idiot,” he snarled. “You stupid human. No idea what you’re getting yourself into. I suppose I’ll have to kill you both.” _

_ With impossible speed, he had lunged, fists roughly grabbing at Taemin’s shoulders. When Taemin's back hit the brick of a wall, his breath was knocked out of his lungs in a whoosh. Taemin’s eyes crossed briefly at the painful sensation. _

_ “Kris stop it!” Luhan yelled. “Let him go! He’s no threat!” _

_ Kris released his grip on Taemin, a vicious snarl leaving his lips as he whipped his head to look at Luhan. It was only a brief action before his attention was quickly back on Taemin. His right arm reeled back before he socked Taemin in the stomach with impressive strength. Taemin gasped in pain as he gripped his stomach, crumbling to the pavement. _

_ “You want to die first? So be it.” _

_ Kris’s voice was growing deeper, warping. Taemin watched from the ground as Luhan’s eyes also blazed amber, a growl rumbling past his curled lips. _

Taemin gasped, hands trembling where Yuta held them tight. 

Taeyong worried his bottom lip with his teeth, looking up from the scene playing out in the water to look at Taemin. The muscles in his arms were quivering as his forehead was damp with sweat. He was breathing heavy, shoulders shaking. The most alarming feature was his eyes.

When this had started, Taemin’s eyes had immediately filled with an endless black, no whites to be seen - the exact opposite of Yuta. Now it seemed as if they had been draining, half white as the blackness slowly lowered towards his waterline. Yuta’s eerie white eyes were filling with black, the tendrils and coils of ebony on his arms wildly twisting, seeming to grip at Yuta’s body the further they delved into Taemin’s memories. Taemin let out a small, terrified whimper.

“Come on, Taem,” Taeyong whispered. “You can do it. Stay strong.” 

He jumped when he felt something warm brush against his palm. He looked down, relieved to find it was only Baekhyun’s hand. The beta’s fingers trailed down his palm before he lined their fingers up. Softly, he laced their fingers together, giving Taeyong’s hand a small squeeze of support.

_ Taemin felt fear rise to his throat, a scream caught as the two men shivered before their bones twisted. It looked painful, the way bones morphed and punched at their skin until they were both on all fours. _

_ What had once been Kris was now a large white wolf, it’s ears tipped with black. Where Luhan once stood was a slightly smaller wolf, its coat a golden hue, ears and parts of his muzzle a tawny brown. The beasts were massive, bigger than any sort of dog Taemin had even seen. They circled each other, loud snarls and growls an aggressive orchestra around them. _

_ “What…?” Taemin gasped, crawling onto his hands and knees, ignoring the way the rough pavement scraped at his palms. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Wolves...those were definitely wolves where he knew the men were once standing. But...werewolves weren’t real - they were a Hollywood monster. _

_ There was a thundering roar before the white wolf lunged at the golden wolf, mouth open and exposing very real, very  _ sharp  _ teeth. The golden wolf let out a yelp, it’s torso slamming into the ground when the larger, white wolf slammed into him. The ground shook slightly beneath Taemin’s hands from the impact. _

_ They were a flurry of snapping and clawing white and gold. They moved so quickly that Taemin’s human eyes couldn’t keep up. He winced every time a painful cry was let out. Their battle was loud, Taemin was surprised no one had come to investigate, but that was Los Angeles - the city of angels, but full of sinners. He was the only idiot who had tried to play hero for a fight he had greatly underestimated. _

_ The larger wolf, Kris, had Luhan pinned beneath him, mouth open and fangs gleaming with dark blood as he tore into what he could reach. It was over when his large paws clawed into the soft underbelly of Luhan while his fangs tore at his neck. There was a yelp so horrible that Taemin was sure he would never forget - the last cry before death. _

_ Taemin could feel his stomach churn with nausea at the gruesome scene in front of him. He felt like he was going to vomit, the stench of fresh blood so pungent in the air. He squeezed his eyes shut, one hand coming to cover his mouth and nose as he gagged on the air heady with death. _

_ It wasn't until he heard footsteps in front of him that he opened his eyes, looking up. Kris toward over him, bare and covered in blood. It was a mess on his mouth that dragged down his chin. His chest was splattered with vermillion while his hands were coated where they held Luhan's mangled human body. _

_ “Let me leave you a parting gift,” Kris growled. Even as a human, his eyes held onto their eerie, amber glow. He was rough as he bent down, yanking at Taemin’s arm. _

_ “Stop! Stop it!” Taemin shouted as his arm was twisted in a bruising grip. “Let me go!” _

_ Kris growled, canines extending into sharp fangs. He tugged Taemin’s arm closer before he dove down, teeth sinking into Taemin’s wrist. The pain was like white-hot fire biting into his flesh. He screamed in agony, his nerves alight with pain. Kris removed his teeth, his mouth not only stained with the blood of Luhan, but now with the blood of Taemin as well. He was the portrait of a blood-thirsty monster - eyes crazed and face a mess of crimson. He was the scariest thing Taemin had ever laid eyes on. _

_ “Your reward,” Kris spat, blood spraying from his mouth as his teeth returned to normal. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’ll come collect you in a few days if you don’t die first.” _

_ Taemin raised his trembling arm up to assess the damage. There was a large bite mark seared onto his wrist, each individual fang in Kris’s mouth having left a scarlet indent in his skin. Almost as soon as he had seen it, it began to vanish, his skin sewing itself together. He didn’t have much time to ponder what his body had just done as a weight was tossed at him. _

_ Kris shifted back into his monster of a white wolf before letting out a terrible howl and taking off into the night. _

_ Stunned into silence, Taemin stared with wide, horrified eyes at the body that was tossed onto his lap. Luhan’s body was bleeding out from the deep gash in his chest that tore down to his abdomen, his innards mangled and exposed.  _

_ Taemin's hands uselessly tried to cover the wound, but it was too large. His frantic eyes darted around in a panic, landing on the shredded fabric of what had once been a shirt before the men had become wolves. His hands grabbed the material, uselessly trying to stuff the wound of a body that had already died. He watched as warm blood began to soak the material until the fabric was fully saturated. The excess blood was still warm as it stained his palms. _

_ “No, no, no,” Taemin whimpered. “Luhan, shit.” The young man lay motionless, his blood continuing to drench Taemin’s lap until it collected in a puddle at his knees. Taemin couldn’t help but cry, rubbing at his tears with trembling, bloodied fingers. _

_ He didn’t know how long he lay there, crying in front of the alley with Luhan’s mauled body going cold on his lap while his blood was still so disgustingly warm. _

_ “Taemin! Taemin?”  _

_ Taemin’s head jerked up, cries dying down. He knew that voice: Taeyong. He tried to call out for help, but couldn’t find his voice. All that came out was a garbled, unintelligible whine. His noise, however, had been enough. _

_ “Taemin!” Taeyong’s voice grew louder as he approached. “Taemin! Tae - “ _

_ When Taeyong rounded the corner, his frantic calls died on his lips. His large, doe eyes were wider than normal as they took in the scene in front of him. Taemin could feel the fear jump back to life as he watched the moment the severity of what he had stumbled upon really sunk in. _

_ It couldn't have looked good. Taemin was on his knees and covered in blood with an obviously dead man in his lap. There was no subtly about the grim circumstances. _

_ "Taemin…" Taeyong quietly spoke, taking cautious, tentative steps towards his brother. "What did you  _ do!?"

_ Taemin trembled beneath the horrified expression of his younger brother. A broken, dry son escaped his lips while he held his red hands, stained with dry blood, up in silent surrender. Taeyong's chocolate brown eyes fill with tears. _

_ "Taemin, please,  _ please  _ tell me you didn't kill him." _

_ Taemin could do nothing but shake his head, lips trembling as he tried to form words that just wouldn't come. _

_ "What are we going to do…"  _

_ Taeyong's words faded, the memory becoming distorted, fading into nothing. _

The vision faded, the bloodied ground beneath Taemin's knees morphing into the soft earth of the cave floor beneath his feet. His eyes were glued to where Yuta's hands still held his in the water, staring but unseeing. The inky black tendrils that had crawled up Yuta's body were drawing back, retracting down his hands and fingers before disappearing all together.

"Taemin…" Yuta's voice was quiet, careful. 

It took the fire faerie lifting their joined hands out of the warm water for Taemin to snap out of his daze.  _ He hadn't killed that man. _ All this time worrying and he really was innocent. Stupidly curious and brave - but innocent.

Slowly, he pulled his hands out of Yuta's warm grip. The only sound in the cave was the drip of droplets of water falling from their wet hands. The vision had been a lot to digest, so vivid that it felt real; the burning sting of the bite, the warm blood that his body was bathing in - it was no wonder his mind blocked that night out.

"Taem," Taeyong quietly said, stepping closer. "Come here."

He opened his arms before coming in close, squeezing Taemin in a tight embrace. It took Taemin a moment to respond to the stimulus, the sensation of Taeyong nuzzling his cheek against his shoulder reminding him to hug back. His fingers were spread wide as he pressed into the hug, eyes closing.

"I knew you didn't do it," Taeyong softly whispered. "My big brother could never murder someone."

Taemin hooked his chin over Taeyong's shoulder, relishing in the comfort his hug brought. He let out a sigh that sounded wet to his ears.

"Told you it would all work out," Lucas's familiar voice added. 

Taemin let out a small huff of a laugh, opening his eyes as he pulled away from Taeyong's embrace. He wiped his eyes, surprised to find how wet his face was - a mixture of salty tears and even saltier sweat.

"You were bitten by EXO…" Baekhyun quietly mused. That fact sobered him up.

Taemin brought his arm up, examining his pale wrist, the skin unblemished. He could still see the image of deep indents delivered by sharp fangs and the way his skin has sewn itself back together like magic. He had been bitten by Kris: an apparent member of EXO.

"It explains why your wolf looks like an alpha," Mark added. "The one who bit you had a wolf that looks nearly identical to yours."

Taemin had never seen his wolf. He had caught murky glimpses of his reflections in pond water at night, but he had never  _ really  _ seen Eiseu. Kris had looked large and menacing - Taemin wondered how his doppelganger compared.

"So what now?" Taemin asked with a sniff. 

One by one, each head of the pack turned to face Jongin. Even Taemin turned to look at the face he had been avoiding. Jongin's eyes were dark, but his shoulders were slumped. His eyes were focused on Taemin.

It took everything in Taemin to not back down. He had denounced himself from the pack and he meant his words. Jongin had no hold over him anymore and Taemin wasn't afraid of him. He had stood his ground when Jongin had thrown out his hurtful accusations and he didn't regret it - especially now knowing that he was innocent.

"Say something," Ten hissed, his words directed at Jongin. Taemin was surprised to see the omega's eyes burning amber, his lips curled in anger.

Jongin turned, his eyes flickering to that identical burning fire, his expression dark as he looked at Ten.

"Hey!" Baekhyun yelled, stepping between the two wolves. "We will deal with this later. Outside of the home of our friends." He gave them both a stern look, waiting until their eyes returned to their normal colors before stepping back. He sent an apologetic look in Yuta's direction. Their brief, impolite spat didn't seem to bother the fire fae as he spoke:

"I say we come up with a plan."

The flickers of wildfire were back in his eyes, his lips curved in a devilish smirk.

"We have the upper hand here," Jungwoo agreed. "EXO are new and I've never encountered them. I doubt they know the fae even exist."

"A pack of wolves, a human, and two fae…" Mark mumbled in amusement.

"Make that three," Yuta corrected, grabbing the hand of Sicheng in his own. The air faerie looked up, one slim eyebrow cocked to which Yuta just offered him a gentle smile; something secretive and fond. The corners of Sicheng's lip quirked up in a smirk before he turned his head away, doing his best to look impassive.

"Come on Taem," Taeyong said. "It's time they pay for what they've done, don't you think?"

Taemin took another look at Jongin. There was question in the alpha's eyes; something unspoken, but obvious in a way things had always been between them:

_ Well? _

"I'll help you out," Taemin said with a nod, looking at each member of the pack he had grown to know so personally. "But only until EXO is done and I can run free."

He was surprised at the looks of either shock of disappointment he received with his statement, but he held firm. He would help get the revenge that was deserved - for  _ all  _ of them - but he and Taeyong didn't belong amongst natural wolves.

They had relied on each other for nearly the entirety of their lives - and nothing would change that.

Not a pack of rogue, bitten wolves nor the handsome but cold alpha, Jongin Kim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)/[spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Q0K2rvdAjY7B0NroEnrTO?si=yVjT6lcJR-SjIC7iJ8hX-g)


	14. Act II: A Different Kind of Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, hello.
> 
> Chapter 13 ended up being around 20,000 words and two of the scenes I had titles picked out for quite some time so I decided to split the chapter into two pieces - I still hope you will find it enjoyable! If last chapter was a rough trick, think of this chapter as a soothing treat.
> 
> Chapter title from Taemin and Kai's sing, "Pretty Boy" (don't tell me you thought this would never come up?):
> 
> "Baby, rather than the tough guys who are all talk, I’ll give you a different kind of trust." - Taemin
> 
> Thank you to all who give this story love. I really appreciate the warm welcome the TaeKai and NCT communities have given me. It makes me happy on especially rough days, so really, thank you! Reading your comments on here or reading questions or theories on twitter is a lot of fun for me. It's nice to be able to interact with people outside of the ones I'm taking care of, if that makes sense? Anyway, onwards with part 2! Mind the rating of this chapter and please mind the tags!
> 
> I do have a curious cat, twitter, and a playlist on spotify if any of those interest you!
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)

"Maybe we should go see that new movie? I heard it's got great reviews."

Lucas, Mark, and Taeyong were walking home from their last class of the day. While Taeyong wasn't a fan of the cold weather, Lucas and Mark assured him it would be a short walk to the apartment they shared.

"We could go," Taeyong agreed to Mark's earlier statement. "But I'm so tired after that lecture that I would probably fall asleep."

"We could just find something on Netflix instead," Lucas suggested. "Then it won't matter if you fall asleep."

"Cheaper, too," Mark added with a nod.

"I'm okay with that," Taeyong agreed before sending a smirk in Mark's direction. "And we can think up an ingenious way for Mark to ask Jungwoo out while we binge watch."

Mark let out a distressed whine. "Why me?" He complained. "Let me live!"

"We're trying to," Taeyong argued. "As your best friends, we're just trying to help you live your best life."

"By embarrassing me?!" Mark squawked. Taeyong rolled his eyes.

"No," he stated. "By helping you get it in. You're in your sexual prime, Markie."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Mark cried, hands coming to cover his ears. "La, la, la can't hear you!"

Lucas and Taeyong laughed at Mark's embarrassment. It was so easy to rile him up. Lucas's laughter was cut short as a dark car drove up besides them on the street.

He gulped before frowning. He knew that car. It belonged to Ten.

As the dark car slowly crawled down the pavement, Lucas sighed. He didn't want to talk to Ten. He was still hurt after their argument at Ten’s apartment. He didn't appreciate being treated like a child - it was one thing for his parents to be overbearing, but for Ten to join in? Ten was supposed to be his friend and the one person he really loved. That sort of treatment was unfair. Even thinking about the restrictions Ten had decided for them had Lucas's wolf howling beneath his skin.

The tinted passenger's window rolled down, Ten's face leaning over to peer out at the three boys. Lucas quickly averted his gaze. Even if he was mad, Ten would always be his weakness. Right now, he didn’t feel much like forgiving. He wanted to stew in his unhappiness and betrayal just a little while longer.

"Hi, Ten," Mark brightly greeted while Taeyong gave a tense, little wave. Lucas didn't bother with a greeting, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets and resolutely staring straight ahead. He was focused on ignoring the omega. It didn’t matter that his heart still hurt for him - he was done playing games. Ten was always full of games and secrets that he used to deflect from his own real feelings. It was exhausting to put up with.

"Lucas," Ten spoke, ignoring the other two boys. Lucas tried not to let the emotion in Ten's voice get to him - tried not to let Ten in general get to him. "We need to talk. Get in the car."

"Huh, that's funny," Lucas bitterly laughed. "Almost sounds as if someone was telling me what to do again. Weird."

Mark and Taeyong shared an uncomfortable look. Lucas had told Mark the majority of what had happened when he had woken his best friend up for some much needed bro-cuddles the same night. He had given Taeyong a briefer summary, covering the important points. Honestly, it was emotionally draining and physically exhausting to replay their argument. 

All this time Lucas had been pining, thinking Ten may never feel the same way about him. And if that had been the case, okay, Lucas would learn to live with it. You couldn't force somebody to like you. But to know that Ten had liked him just as much but never acted on it because of something as stupid as the prejudiced views his now-deceased mother had was so... _ stupid. _ What did pack status matter? If you loved someone, you should just go for it. Life was honestly too short to not make the best of what you could. Apparently Ten didn’t see things the same way.

_ “Lucas,”  _ Ten’s voice sounded tired, bordering on desperate. Unfortunately, that tone always made Lucas cave. He was pissed and hurt, but when Ten sacrificed his pride enough to plead? It was impossible to say no. He so deeply wished he was stronger; someone able to withstand the charms of an omega. “Xuxi,  _ please?  _ Please get in the car.”

Lucas’s steps slowed to a stop, Mark and Taeyong halting as well. Lucas took a few calming breaths, watching the way his breath clouded in the cold air as he exhaled. His head bowed just slightly before he turned to look at Ten for the first time since the omega had pulled up.

Ten’s car had stopped it’s slow crawl, simply stalled up against the curb. Ten’s eyes were full of emotion, big and pleading. It was rare that Ten showed any sense of vulnerability. Although he had made sure to carefully steel his facial expressions, Lucas was honestly shocked to see the openness the omega offered. It was very atypical.

Lucas took a look over his shoulder at his friends. Mark gave a small, helpless shrug while Taeyong’s lips twisted in indecision. This choice was completely Lucas’s call.

He turned his head back to look at Ten. “Alright,” he agreed, reluctantly stepping towards the passenger’s door. “But no more games. I’m serious,” he stated as he leaned down to curl his gloved fingers around the door handle.

“I just want to talk,” Ten quietly assured as Lucas opened the door. “I promise.”

“I hope you’ve made up your mind,” Lucas quietly grumbled, fastening his seatbelt before looking out the window at his friends. He forced a tight smile on his lips before waving. They gave him the same half-hearted expression and wave before Ten pulled away.

_ “I really hope Ten has come around,”  _ Lucas could hear Mark tell Taeyong.  _ “I don’t know how much longer this can carry on…”  _ He couldn’t catch any more of the conversation, the growing distance between them now too far for even his heightened hearing to pick up.

He strongly agreed with Mark: he wasn’t sure how many more beatings his already roughened up heart could take.  _ ‘Please, Ten,’  _ he silently pleaded.  _ ‘Please don’t hurt me again.’ _

The drive to Ten’s apartment was uncomfortably silent. There was no lull from the radio to save them from the tension in the car. Lucas noticed Ten seemed to be lost in his thoughts, his grip a little tight on his leather steering wheel as he drove them down the familiar roads towards his place. Lucas opted to watch the snow-covered evergreens pass him by in a mix of whites and greens. Winter was always so beautiful in Alaska. The snow was always nice to shove his snout into after an exhilarating hunt or run with pack.

He thought to comment on the weather, but realized that was exactly what awkward strangers did to fill the space with idle chatter. They weren’t strangers, but things were delicate between them right now. He chose, instead, to remain quiet until they arrived at Ten's complex.

Ten lived in a modern apartment located in the complex of Big Cat Summit. The buildings were made of wood, like much of the buildings in their town. The cluster of buildings formed a wide rectangle, a private, concrete trail located in the interior. They had a small park that was currently closed off for the winter. Lucas can remember pestering Ten to go on the swings with him when the omega had first moved in. Each wooden structure had about five or six floors each, Ten living on the highest of his building. 

Today the elevator ride felt especially long as Lucas watched the red, digitals numbers tick from one to six with a quiet, mechanical hum. His stomach felt uneasy as they ascended. Ten still hadn’t said much, merely a grunt or a hum when opening a door or gesturing. It felt foreboding. Ten was usually quiet when he was nervous which led Lucas to believe the worst. Maybe this was Ten calling everything off - giving Lucas the killing blow. Lucas was an alpha - he could handle it. He didn’t have much of a choice  _ but  _ to handle it.

When they made it to Ten’s door - number 610 - they paused. Ten fiddled with his keys, the little light on his door changing from red to green before he pushed the door open. Lucas dutifully followed, eyes squinting when Ten flicked the lights on. The omega wasted no time in slipping his shoes off before swiftly disappearing down the hallway. 

Lucas frowned. If Ten wanted to talk like he had said he wanted to, he was doing a pretty lousy job initiating conversation. The omega hadn’t really said much of anything so far. Either way, Lucas toed his boots off before making his way through the apartment.

Something smelled really good. Ten had a bit of obsession with candles - always switching out the scents when he felt bored. Lucas could definitely smell the artificial notes of tobacco and overripe cherries in the air, but there was something else - something...rich and spicy and  _ full. _ His mouth watered at the scent. It smelled a lot like…

Lucas stopped when his nose led him into the kitchen.

Laid out on Ten’s kitchen table was a smorgasbord of food. There were mismatched dishes full of things like kimchi fried rice, tom yum soup with shrimp, fluffy cha siu bao, gan bian niu rou si, and sticky white rice. Ten had two places set complete with the candle he had smelled earlier sitting amongst the small feast.

“Are you hungry?” Ten quietly asked, hands nervously wringing in front of him. “I made food.”

“You made  _ a lot  _ of food,” Lucas quietly corrected, eyes taking in the assortment of food. His mouth watered while his stomach growled with hunger. It all looked so good. That was no surprise - everything Ten made was always delicious.

“Well, I wasn’t sure what you would be in the mood for,” Ten admitted, moving to sit opposite of where Lucas still stood, stunned. “So I just made a couple different things I thought you might like.”

The dishes were  _ all  _ foods Lucas enjoyed, even down to the Thai soup.

“I am hungry…” Lucas reluctantly admitted, slowly and cautiously lowering his body to sit in the empty seat in front of him. “What’s the occasion? Were you stress cooking again?”

Ten poured them water from a pitcher on the table as he answered.

“No. Well...I guess, sort of,” he admitted. “But I just wanted to make something for you; foods I knew you would like.”

“Oh,” Lucas nervously swallowed. “...Why?”

Ten paused, his dark eyes trained on the many dishes littering his tabletop. He blindly set the pitcher of water down on one of the very sparse empty spaces on the table. 

“Because…” he slowly, carefully spoke. “I think we need to talk.” Feline eyes flicked up, finally meeting Lucas’s curious and nervous gaze. “About  _ us.” _

The nagging ball of fear in Lucas’s gut grew at Ten’s words. Six words -  _ I think we need to talk  _ \- six words that always sparked fear in whoever they were directed at. Rarely did anything good come from someone wanting “to talk”. For a request that seemed so simple in it’s essence, it always brought about a sense of impending doom. Lucas didn’t like the idea, but he liked Ten - even if he was still miffed about what had come to light recently. He would listen.

“Okay,” he slowly nodded, politely reaching for the black chopsticks decorated with delicate pink cherry blossoms Ten had set out for him. Although his stomach was uneasy with nerves, Ten had gone through all the effort of cooking - none of these dishes were simple; they required time. Time and  _ love.  _ “Let’s talk, then.”

Lucas’s focus shifted from Ten to the colorful dishes laid out in front of him. He piled some of the kimchi fried rice onto his plate, biding his time as he waited for Ten to collect his words.

“I think I owe you an apology.”

Lucas’s fingers fumbled, chopsticks nearly dropping the bao he had just picked up. Ten was  _ apologizing?!  _ Ten, the confident, proud omega, was apologizing? That was unheard of. Even when Ten’s tongue was sharp, he rarely ever apologized for the wounds it could inflict. Lucas set the bao down, not wanting to be caught off guard with food in his mouth. With his track record of clumsy mistakes, there was a good chance he would end up choking on the fluffy dough and die before he could fully hear the extent of the rare phenomena that was a Ten Lee apology.

“I guess it was pretty selfish of me to not talk to you about us for so long,” Ten chose his words carefully, trying to be delicate and truthful at the same time. “I had gotten so used to the idea that both Hyejin and you would be married off and carry on the pack that I just accepted it. It was something I had come to terms with so young…” He paused, pursing his lips, brows furrowed.

“I’m not an idiot, you know? It didn’t take a genius to read the signs you always gave me,” he admitted. “But I always felt guilty feeling for you the way I did - the way I do. It felt selfish to take the future of the pack away just because of my feelings.”

“Ten,” Lucas interrupted, not even properly letting the words marinade in his mind before spitting them out. “They were my feelings, too. It’s not fair to speak for me. If you knew I liked you and you liked me, why not just try?”

“Have you ever had something feel so right and so wrong at the same time?” Ten asked in return. “My feelings for you felt right - my wolf couldn’t hide that fact - but I know my place, too. Before anything else, I’m pack. I’m an omega. Sometimes I think it’s expected that I need to just sit back and accept what would fare best for the pack. Especially after Jongin and Hyejin didn’t pan out.”

“But it’s not what  _ I  _ want,” Lucas tried to reason, throat feeling hoarse. “Ten...all I’ve ever wanted was you. It’s to the point that I almost compulsively drink hot cocoa - you know I don’t like sweets. But...it smells like you.”

It was Ten’s turn to swallow, eyes that were normally slanted or narrowed, now wide with surprise. And were those...tears? Before Lucas could find out for sure, Ten rapidly blinked a few times.

“Xuxi,” he sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I didn’t think to talk about this sooner.”

“But, you’re talking about this now,” Lucas pointed out, a small smile making its way to his lips. “I think that counts for something. Don’t you?”

He tried to lighten the mood. No matter what, he could never stay mad at Ten;  _ his  _ Ten. It was obvious that these thoughts and feelings had been weighing heavily on Ten’s conscious - for years. It was time to relieve him of his worries and burdens.

“Yeah,” Ten nodded. “I’m trying to make it right.”

“Then let’s settle it,” Lucas decided, rubbing his slightly sweaty palms down against his denim-clad thighs. “I like you, Ten. I’ve liked you for a  _ long  _ time. And while I was pretty hurt, I accept your apology. My feelings about you...haven’t changed.”

He watched as Ten’s jaw clenched and unclenched, eyes wavering as he warred with himself.

“I...like you, too,” Ten admitted, voice tight. “I still like you. And I’d like to try this - try us - for real. If you’ll have me.”

Lucas felt a brightness swell in his chest at Ten’s words. It was bright enough to vanquish the ball of fear and nerves and dread he had been harboring. Ten  _ wanted  _ him. He admitted it and he was willing to try and see what they could become together. That was all Lucas had ever wanted.

“Of course I want you,” he sighed. “I’d be a fool not to, Ten. I am going to boyfriend you  _ so hard.” _

Ten sputtered, cheeks flushing with color at Lucas’s words. Lucas couldn’t hide the megawatt smile that made its way to his lips. That was his  _ boyfriend  _ getting flustered across from him. He truly felt like the luckiest werewolf alive.

“I want to kiss and make-up,” he declared. “Can we do that?”

“But...the food,” Ten pouted. “I worked hard on all this.”

“Just one kiss?” Lucas pleaded, eyes wide and bottom lip jutting out in a pout. “After all the  _ pining  _ you put me through, I think I deserve it.”

Ten tried to look stern, but Lucas could see the slight twitch at the corners of his mouth that gave him his answer. Ten scooted back just slightly. He raised an index finger, eyes narrowed.

_ “Just one,” _ he agreed.

Lucas nearly  _ jumped  _ from his seat to reach Ten. Ten let out an amused chuckle at his eagerness, eyes expressing nothing but pure happiness as he looked up at Lucas looming above him.

“Xuxi,” he whispered, slowly rising to his feet. His palm cupped Lucas’s jaw. “Kiss me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He placed his hands on Ten’s tiny waist, tugging him close before slotting their lips together. That wonderful smell of hot cocoa and spice warmed him up from the inside; a scent he would never tire of. A scent that was his to openly indulge in, now. He grinned against Ten’s soft lips, moving against Ten in a way that made his lips tingle all the way down to his toes. He took his time, pressing a kiss to Ten’s lower lip before lovingly pressing a kiss to each corner of his mouth.

“That’s more than one,” Ten warned. Lucas didn’t care, rebelliously pressing their lips together again before sucking gently at Ten’s lower lip. Ten’s earlier protests died on his tongue, the only noise escaping his mouth being a soft moan. Now  _ that  _ was a sound Lucas wanted to see if he could replicate. Before he got the chance, however, small hands were pushing at his chest.

“The tom yum is getting cold,” Ten complained, pushing their bodies apart. “We’re eating.” 

There was no room for argument. Although Lucas wanted nothing more than to shower Ten in kisses literally  _ everywhere,  _ his stomach was grumbling in agreement to Ten's words. Betrayed by his own body.

Ten sat back down in his seat, picking up his own chopstick adorned with hand painted black cats. He smiled, dishing up his own portion of rice onto his plate. Lucas returned to his own seat, scooting closer to the table. His chest swelled with pride when he noticed Ten still looked a little flushed.

“What about after we eat?” He asked, dishing out some of the soup into the small bowl Ten had provided. “Can we kiss some more?”

“Xuxi,” Ten sighed. “...Let’s just focus on eating, okay?”

Lucas smiled as he brought a spoonful of the red broth to his lips. As expected, it was spicy and perfect on his tongue. Spicy and perfect - just like Ten.

***

Jongin stepped through the door of the Moonlight Basin. Barely tilting his head up, he took a discreet sniff. He could smell the typical scents of the diner: pot roast, soup, mashed potatoes. Underneath all the savory notes of freshly cooked food was a hint of sweet pea and honeysuckle: Taeyong.

Jongin easily spied Ten working, the omega effortlessly flitting from table to table as he took care of the dinner rush. It was a good thing he was distracted, Jongin mused as he finally spotted Taeyong sitting alone, tucked into a corner booth. There was no way Ten was going to allow Jongin to talk to Taeyong in his diner. The last thing his friend wanted was a possible confrontation.

Taeyong looked so small as he read from the large, thick textbook laid out on the table in front of him. His lips were wrapped around a wide straw that was stuffed into the tall, pink milkshake resting next to his elbow. There was a half-eaten basket of seasoned fries forgotten on the table while Taeyong's eyes were darting back and forth across the pages of his book.

Swiftly, Jongin made his way to the occupied booth. Silently, he slipped into the empty seat across from the human. Taeyong didn't bother to look up - not giving even the slightest hint that he even realized Jongin was there.

Jongin waited patiently and quietly. Taeyong wouldn't be able to ignore him forever. He just hoped when he did decide to talk, it wouldn't cause a scene in such a public setting.

"What do you want, Jongin?" Taeyong eventually mumbled, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from his textbook.

"I want to apologize to Taemin," Jongin stated. He had felt guilty about not believing him and still holding reservations even when the pack assured him Taemin was a good guy. Deep down, Jongin had known that too, but he was too scared to trust someone new. It was especially hard with all of the tragedy that the pack had been through. He had been too scared, living in the past, and now had hurt someone he really cared about. Jongin knew he messed up.

"Yeah?" Taeyong asked with an air of disbelief. "Why are you telling me? Go apologize to Taem." He shook his head as if Jongin's mere presence was too much for him to handle.

"I've tried," Jongin argued. "He won't pick up his phone, he won't answer my texts...I doubt he'd open the door if I showed up." 

Taeyong was quiet for a moment. His annoyed expression smoothed out until he didn't look as angry as he had. If anything, he simply looked tired.

"Jongin," he sighed. "You really hurt my brother. I was the one that found him that night: confused and covered in blood with a  _ dead body.  _ And I still believed him when he told me he didn't kill him. Taemin would never do something like that."

Jongin let out his own sigh, dark brows furrowing. He knew that  _ now. _ He had even known that  _ before.  _ Taemin had been right during their fight; Jongin was just being a coward. He unconsciously ran a hand through his brown hair.

"So how do I make it up to him?" Jongin asked. "I want Taemin to know I'm sorry and that he can trust me. I'm on his side."

Taeyong looked up, appraising Jongin; judging him. Taemin may have been the protective older brother, but Taeyong was just as fiercely protective of Taemin. He was deciding if Jongin was worthy of Taemin’s forgiveness. Eventually, Taeyong shrugged, sipping on his milkshake.

"You hurt Taemin and lost his trust," he recited after licking his lips. "It's hard to get that back. I don't know  _ how  _ you're going to do it, but if you want his forgiveness you better think of something, Jongin."

***

It was Friday night.

While most residents of Anchorage would be going to a party or warming up at a cafe with a hot drink, Taemin was spending his afternoon at home.

He was doing dishes.

What a  _ wild  _ night.

Taemin hummed along with his radio as he washed. Cleaning felt therapeutic sometimes. It required minimal thinking, the only goal in mind being to get things tidy and in order. There was also a certain satisfaction of seeing the sink empty of clutter.

He was carefully washing a glass with soapy, pruned fingers when his doorbell rang. Taemin frowned. He was pretty sure Taeyong was over at Baekhyun's for the night and he wasn't expecting anyone visiting.

Taemin carefully set the glass back into the sink full of murky dishwater before drying off his hands on a dishrag. Slowly he made his way to the front door.

Maybe it was Mark or Lucas. They seemed to drop by whenever. Although Taeyong wasn't home, Mark and Lucas were his friends now, too. He honestly wouldn't mind a little company. Maybe after he finished up the last bit of dishes they could watch a movie. His friends were good for funny commentary and cuddles. Taemin looked through the peephole and was surprised at what he saw. It wasn't Lucas with his big, charming smile or Mark adorably stuffed in an oversized parka.

It was Jongin Kim.

Instantly, Taemin felt his heart ache at the sight. Of course Jongin looked unfairly handsome even as he squirmed in the cold on Taemin's front porch. Taemin had been ignoring his texts and forwarding his calls to voicemail. He just didn't have it in him to deal with Jongin. His heart couldn't take it. He still wasn't sure if he could deal with him now.

"Taemin," Taemin could hear Jongin call from behind his front door. "I know you're home. I can hear you breathing."

Taemin held his breath for a brief moment before letting out a slow exhale. Realistically, he knew he couldn't hide forever. Despite the unfortunate circumstances, Jongin was a knot in the web of connections Taemin had gotten himself ensnared within. They were bound to see each other at some point. Taemin could try to avoid him all he wanted, but there really was no way to completely eliminate the other man from his life.

Taemin placed his hand on the brass knob of his front door. He really,  _ really  _ didn't want to do this. Slowly he opened the door, coming face to face with Jongin. The other man was wearing a soft grey coat, the fluffy brown fur of his hood visible near his neck. Taemin looked down at Jongin's hands, a container hanging from the handle his fingers were wrapped around.

Jongin shifted slightly, a small, uncomfortable movement.

"Hi Taemin," he said, voice low and quiet. "Can we talk?"

"What's that?" Taemin asked, ignoring Jongin's request. Jongin looked down to the container before looking back up at Taemin. He lifted the container up to chest level.

"Strawberry rhubarb pie?" He answered, expression unguarded and unsure. He wasn't putting up any walls or alpha front - he was just Jongin. The same Jongin that helped Taemin retrieve pie filling and helped Taemin purchase his beloved car. The same Jongin that so generously offered his closet to Taemin for the charity ball. The same Jongin who learned how to cook spaghetti for Taemin and kissed him with so much raw emotion.

Taemin felt his throat constrict at the small, but meaningful gesture.

"Strawberry rhubarb pie," he echoed. "I like pie." He hated how watery his voice sounded, but there was no helping it.

Jongin gave Taemin a small smile.

"I do, too," he said. "I know this guy who makes the best pies in Anchorage. Unfortunately I couldn't get one from him. I was kind of dumb and ruined our relationship."

Leaning his weight against the doorframe, Taemin took in the sight before him. He wanted to stay mad at Jongin. Taemin could be petty and hold a grudge forever, but the Jongin standing in front of him was chipping away at his anger.

This Jongin was sweet.

"Come in," Taemin eventually offered, stepping back a bit to allow Jongin to pass by. "I'm going to have to sit in Baekhyun's chair if I eat that whole pie by myself."

"You mean you haven't yet?" Jongin asked, taking off his fuzzy beanie. Taemin shook his head.

"No," he confirmed. "And I don't want to start." He waited for Jongin to remove his snow-covered boots before leading the way into the kitchen.

"I was just finishing dishes," he off-handedly mentioned as he headed over to one of his cabinets to retrieve two plates, two forks, and a knife. "Don't mind the sink."

He thought about pausing his music but eventually decided against it. If there was an awkward lull in their conversation, the music would hopefully soothe it over.

When Taemin turned he found Jongin looking with wide curious eyes around the room. It was then that Taemin realized he had never invited Jongin over before. He wondered what Jongin thought about his modest home after living a life split between the beautiful mansion he lived in and traveling around the world as a model. 

While his house was small, Taemin was proud of it. It was a roof over his and Taeyong's head and provided everything they needed. It was his home. Anchorage was his home.

"It's okay," Jongin said. "It's a lot cleaner than my place on most days."

Jongin was living alone in such a huge space, plus working full time. He was a bachelor and sometimes it showed. It was never  _ dirty,  _ just a bit neglected from lack of life.

Taemin gently set the plates and forks down on the table. He gingerly sat down on the kitchen chair across from Jongin.

"So, who made this pie?" Taemin asked as Jongin carefully lifted the lid from the container. Taemin sniffed the air, steam still rising from the warm pastry.

"That would be our dear friend Ten," Jongin revealed, picking up the knife to start cutting pieces for them to eat. "I asked for an apology pie and he delivered."

"Is that what this is?" Taemin asked. "An apology?" Jongin looked up from slicing into the pie to meet Taemin’s eyes.

"Part of one," he said with a nod. He let out a quiet sigh as he doled out the slices: one for Taemin first, and one for himself second.

They began to eat in silence - the only noise coming from the quiet music still drifting from Taemin’s shuffle list. Taemin felt uncomfortable. There was so much to be said and it seemed like Jongin was holding it in. Was it nerves? The alpha never seemed to be the nervous type. Jongin was always confident and sure. He had never had a problem speaking his mind before - he had made that fact blatantly clear in recent times.

"Taemin," Jongin started, setting down his fork next to his half eaten piece of pie. "I'm really sorry. How I acted...was really foolish."

Taemin's brows furrowed as his fork paused from delivering another bite of the tart pie to his mouth. He steeled his nerves before he chanced a look back up at Jongin. His dark eyes were soft and sincere. Taemin didn't need to see his eyes to know Jongin was being truthful - he could hear it in his voice.

"I should have trusted you. It's not like we're strangers," Jongin continued.

"Aren't we though?" Taemin coldly challenged. He could feel the adrenaline of tension and nerves lick up his arms. Jongin met his challenge head-on.

"No," he resolutely argued. "We’re not strangers, which is why I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I've lost a lot in such a short period of time. I couldn't lose any more of my pack, but in trying to be protective, I lost you. So, I ended up losing someone in my pack anyway."

Taemin's heart felt heavy. Jongin really did think of him as pack. That distinction meant a lot. Still, he was unsure. What proof was there that Jongin wouldn't hurt him again? Taemin's trust was hard to gain and Jongin had been careless with it.

"When had I ever given you a reason to not trust me?" Taemin asked, his voice giving away his emotions. "I did everything I could to make sure I was respectful and helpful. Jongin, I was tossed into this so quickly and had to learn in the midst of some sort of war between creatures I never knew existed. It's been like playing a game on expert mode with no guide. And worst of all I like - “ He paused, taking a breath before correcting himself. “I  _ liked  _ you. I felt a connection with you and let myself feel vulnerable around you just for you to treat me like a criminal!" His eyes were stinging with angry tears as he finally let out what had been stewing in his mind the past week. "You didn't believe me until you saw it for yourself when Yuta pulled it out of me."

"Were you one hundred percent sure you didn't kill that man?" Jongin asked, voice impassive.

Taemin paused, taking in a deep breath. He hadn't been sure. The evidence the police had gathered cleared his name back home and put the real killer in jail, but there was always a nagging "what if?" in the back of his mind. His mind had protectively repressed the main details of the story and Taeyong had been the only one to find him, alone and after the damage was already done. There was no useful witness to recall what had happened that night. Until Yuta had freed his mind, Taemin really  _ hadn't  _ been one hundred percent sure of his own innocence.

"I was one hundred percent sure that I didn't kill anyone here," Taemin quietly stated. "Jongin, I'm not a killer."

"I know," Jongin replied. "And I knew that...but part of me was still living in the past; scared to make the same mistakes. I'm sorry."

Taemin took a moment to gaze over at Jongin. His handsome features were softened into a mixture of regret and vulnerability that had Taemin sighing to himself in weakening resolve.

"I accept your apology," he quietly decided. "But you're going to have to prove yourself to me. Right now, I don’t trust you." He brought the suspended chunk of pie into his mouth, licking clean the remnants of the gooey, scarlet pie filling from his fork.

"Understandable," Jongin calmly agreed. He set his fork down before shrugging his thick winter coat off, carefully hanging it on the back of his chair. Taemin watched with open confusion and curiosity as Jongin's fingers soon became busy unbuttoning his blouse.

"Jongin…?" Taemin asked, brows furrowing. "What are you…?"

"I'm making myself vulnerable," Jongin answered as if that explained anything. Taemin waited for more clues, growing increasingly uncomfortable as more buttons were unfastened to expose tan skin.

"Taemin," Jongin said as he plucked at the bottom buttons. "I'm putting my trust in you. You can even hurt me if you want. I'll let you." He looked up at Taemin as the last button was undone. Taemin felt his mouth go dry when his shirt drifted open. "I'm giving myself to you."

If it had been anyone else, any other man, Taemin might have laughed at the proposition. Hell, he might've even kicked the man out. However, this was Jongin. Jongin was not just a man; he was also an alpha werewolf. The sentiment of an alpha giving someone else - someone like  _ Taemin -  _ his complete trust for something so intimate wasn't lost on him.

Jongin was offering his body up for Taemin to claim. He was letting go of his coveted control and dominance and allowing Taemin to do something no one else had before; touch him in the most intimate sense. This wasn’t just a fuck - this was a gift of complete trust.

"Jongin…" Taemin mumbled.

"Taemin," Jongin returned.  _ "Take me." _

The pie was completely forgotten as Taemin pushed his chair back, the legs loudly scraping across his tiled floor. Jongin never removed his gaze from Taemin's as he shrugged his button down off his broad shoulders to collect on the kitchen floor.

Taemin stood from his chair, but still made no move to approach Jongin. He simply stared at the other man who was still seated at his small kitchen table.

“You don’t…” Taemin started, clearing his throat when his voice came out a little high pitched. “You don’t have to do this to prove your point. There are...other ways, I’m sure.” He wasn’t entirely sure  _ what  _ those other ways were; his mind was a little distracted.

“Maybe,” Jongin agreed. “But this is what I want. You can have me completely, Taemin.” 

The way he spoke his name made Taemin’s stomach swoop. Jongin Kim was going to let himself be at Taemin’s mercy. This would officially be Jongin’s first time letting another man take him - and he chose Taemin. He was giving up his control and  _ trusting  _ Taemin.

Taemin was in control.

“Stand up,” Taemin instructed. Jongin obeyed, slowly rising from the chair to stand. Taemin couldn’t help the way his eyes traveled down Jongin’s sculpted body. His skin was still that attractive caramel, collarbones jutting out from beneath his skin, firm pecs with attractive, tanned nipples, defined abs snug between the sharp vee of his waist. Taemin would be lying if he said he didn’t find Jongin’s body sexy.

After his eyes had gotten their fill, Taemin slowly approached Jongin. Almost cautiously, he brought his hand up to rest at the junction where Jongin’s neck met shoulder. He looked up at Jongin, his thumb sneaking out to press right against his jugular. He could feel the way the other man’s blood jumped beneath his touch. Jongin swallowed, but otherwise made no move to stop him.

Taemin replaced his thumb with his nose, openly inhaling Jongin’s sensual smell of that heady mahogany. His eyes fluttered shut as he fully indulged himself in the scent. Even after all they had been through, Jongin’s scent still had him feeling dizzy - it was like an aphrodisiac. He couldn’t recall a smell ever making him feel so turned on before. 

Losing himself for a moment, Taemin let his lips press against where his thumb had rested. He let his lips brush against that spot once, twice, before he softly sucked at the skin. Jongin let out a small, choked-off groan but, true to his word, remained still. 

The noise was enough to break the spell. Taemin was jolted back into the present.

Wandering fingertips lightly trailed down one of Jongin’s arms until they tightly circled around Jongin’s wrist. He tugged Jongin closer to his body.

“Come on,” Taemin instructed, voice firm though it was barely above a whisper. “Follow me.”

He took a few slow steps back, testing Jongin’s obedience. Jongin didn’t hesitate as he followed with measured steps of his own. A pleased tingle ran down Taemin’s spine at the sight. Sure now that Jongin would follow, Taemin turned, tugging Jongin behind him. He was surprised to find just how much this had an effect on him. He never thought that something like this would have his heart pounding in anticipation and eagerness, but the prospect of what was about to happen certainly did excite him.

When they reached his bedroom, Taemin released Jongin’s wrist. As he leaned past Jongin to close his door behind them, he issued his next command:

“Undress.”

When Jongin’s hand moved to his belt, working to get the leather undone, Taemin took a minute to collect himself. This situation felt too surreal. With slightly trembling fingers, he grabbed the hem of his own sweater before pulling it up and over his head. Jongin paused as he started to work the zipper of his jeans down to slowly drag his eyes down Taemin’s newly exposed skin.

Even though he was technically in control, Taemin could still feel a nervous flush start to bloom near his neck, hot and shameful. He did his best to ignore the feeling, relaxing when Jongin returned to undressing himself. The metallic sound of the zipper dragging down was loud in the otherwise quiet room.

He openly watched as Jongin undressed, jeans falling to his ankles, soon followed by his briefs. Taemin thickly swallowed when his eyes fell to Jongin’s cock; soft, but still thick where it rested against his thigh. It’s not like it was his first time seeing it, but it still gave him an embarrassing rush to know he was going to be back in a situation where they would both be undressed and pressed together tight.

Taemin tore his eyes away from Jongin to focus on shedding his own clothes.

“On the bed,” he instructed, working on undoing his own belt. He tried to hide the way he got a thrill out of hearing Jongin crawling onto his mattress. He could feel his cock throb from beneath his jeans at the thought of what that must look like: Jongin Kim at his mercy; Jongin Kim ready to surrender and be fucked for the first time.

When his remaining clothes were shed and kicked across the floor, Taemin feasted his eyes on Jongin. The alpha lay on his side, naked and exposed, watching Taemin, his eyes filled with apprehension and arousal. Taemin kneeled on the bed, before getting onto all fours to crawl closer. His eyes roamed across the slight curves to Jongin’s tanned body. It wasn’t fair to look like that, he quietly mused.

His hand reached out, tracing the curve of his waist before slipping down to trace the lines of his abs. He could feel the muscles quiver beneath his fingers. He peered up.

“Are you nervous?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Jongin admitted. “But I’m ready.”

Taemin quietly chuckled, fingers still skimming across trembling muscles. “You’re far from ready,” he disagreed. “But I’ll get you there, Jongin. Lay back.”

Jongin swallowed at his words, but obeyed, twisting until his back was pressed against the sheets. He shimmied up the bed a bit, propping his chest up against the pillows at the head of Taemin’s bed. Taemin briefly appreciated the sight before crawling closer. He leaned down near Jongin’s neck again, closing his eyes as he was greeted with Jongin’s scent. He swiped his tongue in a flat stripe across the skin, internally pleased when Jongin let out a surprised moan.

The scent was so strong near his neck; it made Taemin’s mouth water. His tongue ran up higher, tracing the line of a sharp jawbone. Jongin made no move to push Taemin away, even as his hand creeped up. Slowly his fingers curled around Jongin’s throat. He didn’t press, simply rested his hand there. He could feel Jongin’s shoulders tense, but he remained obedient. Taemin could squeeze, choke Jongin, but he wasn’t going to. It was simply a power move, seeing how far the alpha’s trust was really willing to stretch.

“Good,” Taemin sighed, pleased. His fingers flexed to teasingly press down before disappearing. Jongin let out a low gasp of surprise that morphed into an exhale whooshing out when Taemin leaned back.

Taemin bit at Jongin’s shoulder, hands teasing the indent of the vee of Jongin’s hips. His mouth traveled lower, exploring Jongin’s chest. He roughly sucked at his collarbones before nipping at an erect nipple.

_ “Uh!”  _ Jongin yelped in surprise. Taemin smirked before venturing down further. He ignored where Jongin’s cock was full and erect against his belly. His teeth dragged across the ribs he could see pulled taut beneath caramel skin, two twin freckles on the left side. Their current standing aside, Taemin had always thought Jongin had such a nice body. It was a shame he didn’t have much time to properly worship it before.

“I’m going to prep you,” Taemin mumbled, nipping at a sharp hip bone before rising to his knees. He leaned over Jongin to rummage around in his second-hand bedside table for lubricant and condoms. If they were going to do this, they were going to do this right.

Intentionally, he made sure Jongin could clearly see what he had grabbed as he leaned back. He wanted to make sure Jongin understood exactly what was about to take place. He set the small foil square down on the mattress before opening the lube. He could feel Jongin’s eyes on him, silently watching while he coated his index finger in the cool, clear gel.

There was a small, petty part of him that wanted Jongin to hurt during this. It was a dark desire to have Jongin receive some of the pain that he had inflicted upon Taemin; Jongin would let him, not knowing any better. The more logical, morally correct side of Taemin, however, reminded him that an action like that would only give him a small jolt of satisfaction before he felt awful. Despite what Jongin may have thought, Taemin wasn’t a monster. He wasn't into unnecessary pain and he wanted to prove to Jongin that his trust wasn’t misplaced.

Jongin was trusting Taemin with his body and his vulnerability - Taemin wasn’t going to break that. He would take care of him before he claimed him; show him there was nothing to fear. The satisfaction of proving past-Jongin wrong was more than enough motivation to do this right.

He dropped the bottle of lube onto the bed, gazing down the beautiful lines of Jongin’s body.

“Spread your legs,” Taemin whispered. Jongin’s jaw clenched before he slowly spread himself open, his hard cock and hole exposed for Taemin to see. Even his cock was attractive, a nice length and thickness with a slight curve as it rested against his belly. The dark hair near the base was short, maintained but still there. His balls were slightly darker than the skin of his cock, full and tight where it rested just above his perineum and entrance.

Taemin brought his slick finger to the skin just above his entrance. Jongin jumped when the cool gel met his skin, but settled down as Taemin began to massage the lube against his skin, toying with him before spreading the gel against his puckered entrance. He could feel Jongin clench in anticipation against the pad of his finger.

“This okay?” He asked. Jongin could still change his mind; Taemin wasn’t going to force him into anything. Jongin gave a jerky nod of his head.

“Yeah,” he whispered. Taemin hummed before putting pressure against the tight ring of muscle until the tip of his finger slowly sunk inside. Jongin let out a surprised groan. Taemin didn’t blame him; he was wound so tight. There was no way he was going to feel anything pleasurable like this.

“Jongin,” Taemin whispered, looking up from where he lay between tanned, spread thighs. “You need to relax or this is just going to hurt.”

He continued to push his slick index finger inside of the impossibly tight heat. He tried to be careful as he attempted to stretch Jongin out enough to slip in another finger, but he wasn’t listening. Taemin sighed, crawling up Jongin’s torso. With his unoccupied hand, he gripped Jongin’s chin between his thumb and index finger.

“Jongin, relax,” he demanded. He looked at Jongin’s slightly apprehensive features, his thoughts and feelings laid open for Taemin to see. It wasn’t unfamiliar: the inexperience and uncomfortable nervousness from someone’s first time. Taemin softened. “Jongin,” he tried again. “Jongin,  _ trust me.” _

That seemed to break the spell, Jongin’s dark eyes boring into Taemin’s own. He spoke without words, the tension in his shoulders dropping as he relaxed further back into the pillows of Taemin’s bed. Slowly, Taemin could feel the tight ring of muscle encasing his finger relax ever so slightly.

“Good,” Taemin praised, his lips pausing to press against the dip between Jongin’s collarbones in reward. “Just like that. Trust me.”

Taemin slipped back down between Jongin’s thighs, working his finger in and out. He watched the way Jongin’s thigh periodically twitched when he curled his finger inside him. The first finger was eventually joined by a second. Taemin gauged Jongin’s expression as his slick middle finger slowly teased inside, pressed up against his index. He could feel Jongin clench around him in nervousness before relaxing again.

“Does it hurt?” Taemin dared to ask. Jongin shook his head, audibly swallowing.

“No, it’s just...odd,” he replied, voice quiet. His cheeks flushed deeper. “I’ve never...been touched like this before. It’s new.”

His words had Taemin sympathizing. Discovering his sexuality fairly early on, he had time to experiment and discover what felt good and what didn’t. Jongin didn’t have that. While Taemin still had some residual hurt left in him, he didn’t find it fair to let anyone have an awful first time - especially when he had a pretty good feeling that he could make it great.

With that new goal in mind, Taemin continued. His lips brushed against one of Jongin’s thighs, pressing a kiss there only to deliver a sharp nip. Jongin gasped, squirming on the bed causing Taemin’s fingers to slip in a little deeper.

_ “Oh!”  _ His face was twisted into a mix of awe and bewilderment: pouty lips parted but eyebrows furrowed. Taemin blinked up at him before giving an experimental crook of his fingers. The reaction was almost instantaneous: Jongin let out another moan, eyes squeezing shut and back slightly arching.

It was impossible to hide his own proud smirk as he watched Jongin start to unwind beneath him. This was an exercise in control and trust and Taemin was finding it hard to not enjoy this little moment of control he was granted. He was allowed to see a sweating, inexperienced Jongin writhing on his mattress as he was fingered open for the first time - there wasn’t much to not like about his current circumstances.

“That feel good?” Taemin teased, aiming to press the pads of his fingers back against that magical spot. Hearing Jongin whine and twist as he struggled to gain some sort of sense as to what he was feeling made Taemin’s cock throb where it lay neglected between his legs.

_ “Y-yes... _ yeah,” Jongin sighed, head lolling back to rest against a pillow.  _ That’s going to smell like him,  _ Taemin thought, eyeing the way Jongin’s chestnut hair fanned out against the white pillowcase before he pressed his cheek against the fabric. Taemin reached for the lube again, messily drizzling some of the clear gel onto his ring finger before closing it and dropping it back onto the sheets. He pressed his newly slicked finger against Jongin’s stretched rim, just teasing. He gracefully slid back up to lay above Jongin. Leaning down to his exposed ear, he whispered:

“Just think, pretty soon that will be my cock inside you.”

Swallowing his humiliation to talk filth into Jongin’s ear was worth it to hear that sweet, ruined cry that escaped the other man’s lips. He wasn’t used to being in charge like this, but he was quickly finding it enjoyable. His teeth bit at the lobe of Jongin’s ear as he teased in a third finger to join the first two. He really shouldn’t draw this out too much - just enough to make sure he wasn’t going to hurt Jongin - this wasn’t supposed to be sweet; they weren’t a couple - not anymore, at least. This was to prove a point. That’s all.

When he felt Jongin’s rim begin to give, still hugging his three fingers nicely, but without any more wincing or pain from Jongin’s end, he slipped his wet fingers out. The purely obscene sight of Jongin’s slick hole clenching around nothing caused Taemin to let out a small groan of his own.

After hastily wiping his messy hand against his sheets, he reached for the small foil square he had the foresight to grab earlier. It took him a few tries to tear the packaging open, fingers trembling and still a bit slippery from the residual lube. He rolled the latex down his length, swallowing down the noise he almost let out as he made sure his length was slick enough, adding more lube to the mix. More was always better than not enough.

He looked up. Jongin was panting against the sheets, chest rising and falling while the bedroom lighting caught the slight sheen of sweat his body glistened with. His dark eyes were hooded, trained on where Taemin was touching himself. When Taemin’s fingers stilled, Jongin’s gaze flicked to Taemin’s eyes, his parted lips closing. There was something in his gaze that had Taemin feeling like the one laid bare and vulnerable. While his gaze was lustful, it was still full of emotion - unguarded. It made Taemin swallow, suddenly nervous.

Shaking the emotion off, he brought his hands between Jongin’s legs, parting his thighs so he could fit between them. Despite the hesitance in his eyes, Jongin easily parted his legs.  _ He’s really letting me do this,  _ Taemin marveled.

“You sure about this?” His voice was a whisper, but Jongin heard him anyway.

“Yes,” he answered.

“Once we start, I’m not stopping,” Taemin promised. “Last chance to back out.”

“I know,” Jongin replied. “Taemin, I  _ trust  _ you.”

Taemin’s chest felt tight at the pure honesty in his voice. His consent was all Taemin needed before he placed a hand on Jongin’s bare hip, his other hand wrapped around the base of his cock as he lined himself up. He could  _ feel  _ the hitch in Jongin's breathing when he began pressing in. Taemin’s eyes quickly darted to Jongin’s face. Jongin’s eyes were tightly squeezed shut, his lips twisted in discomfort. He waited until the blunt head was fully inside before pulling out, only to slide in again.

He wanted to know what Jongin was thinking; what he was  _ feeling.  _ On Taemin’s end it was like an almost unbearable hot tightness engulfing him - and he was barely inside. He let out a small groan, slowly inching his way inside. Jongin felt so nice around him - it was almost a shame that they hadn’t tried this before the world fell from beneath their feet.

When Taemin was fully inside, pelvis pressed against Jongin’s ass, he paused. Sweat was starting to collect on his own chest, their combined body heat making the room so hot and stuffy. Jongin’s fingers were curled into the material of Taemin’s comforter, knuckles white.

Words of comfort died on Taemin’s tongue as he remembered  _ why  _ they were here; what Jongin was trying to prove. Instead, he slowly started up a rhythm - small, shallow thrusts to get Jongin used to the feeling of something foreign moving in and out of him.

“Too much?” Taemin asked, relishing in the way Jongin’s walls squeezed him at his words.

“It’s...a lot,” Jongin grit out. “I think my body is a bit confused as to what’s going on.” Taemin leaned down, nosing at Jongin’s neck. His smell was strong, mixed now with the salty aroma of sweat. He couldn’t resist sweeping his tongue across the heated skin for a taste.  _ It will get better,  _ he wanted to comfort, but held back. Instead he continued his pace.

“Relax,” he whispered against Jongin’s neck. Jongin responded with a small groan, head tossed away from Taemin’s face. The longer he pressed on, the looser Jongin became. His pained grunts had softened into small gasps when Taemin pressed in. It wasn’t until Taemin shifted that the tables turned.

“Uh!” He gasped. Taemin’s eyes were trained on his face when he gave another experimental thrust. It garnered the same response: Jongin whining quietly, hands scrambling to twist and release his comforter. Taemin did his best to rock his hips repeatedly into Jongin at the same angle. Sometimes he got the desired result, Jongin’s cries somehow making his own dick throb harder. He could feel sweat gather at his hairline.

“That’s it,” he encouraged when Jongin wrapped his legs around Taemin’s waist, ankles locked behind Taemin’s lower back, tugging him closer. “Let yourself go.”

Jongin’s eyes opened, his pupils blown black. He looked wrecked, face flushed and damp bangs plastered to his forehead. His dark brows furrowed and his lips parted like he wanted to say something, but remained quiet aside from panting for air.

Taemin tightly gripped his hips hard, roughly slamming Jongin further down on his cock before shifting his ass up. Jongin moaned, the sound somewhere pleasure and shame at being manhandled into such an exposed position. His hands slapped down to grab at Taemin’s forearms before jolting back like he had touched fire. Taemin tilted his head, slowing his pace down.

“You can touch me,” he said, blinking away a stray drop of sweat that was threatening to drip into his eye. “It’s okay.”

Taemin couldn’t image having sex without touching his partner. Even in a bout of hate sex, there was still some form of touching - clawing, gripping, slapping -  _ something.  _ Taemin didn’t pick up his pace until he felt Jongin’s hands slide up his forearms before settling on his biceps. Taemin couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down his spine at the warm touch.

Taemin nodded his agreement at the touch, returning to pistoning back inside of Jongin at a slightly rougher pace. It felt good to let go a bit. He was repeatedly hugged tight by Jongin’s velvety walls and it felt incredible. He briefly wondered what this would have felt like raw, his bare cock being gripped tight until he filled Jongin up - effectively marking him, but he quickly banished the thought. Instead, he focused on the filthy sound of their skin slapping in the otherwise quiet room. Taemin leaned down, lips and teeth finding their purchase on Jongin’s neck.

“T-Taemin,” Jongin gasped, as if afraid to speak his name. His hands ran up a bit higher to grip Taemin’s shoulders. Taemin knew Jongin was sensitive here - whether it was a wolf thing or a Jongin thing, he still wasn’t sure.

He continued to lick and suck at his sweaty skin, before his lips trailed a bit higher to nip at Jongin’s jawline. He moaned when he felt Jongin’s blunt nails dig into his back, his lips separating from Jongin’s skin. Taemin looked up into Jongin’s eyes. Their faces were close. His breath caught in his throat when Jongin swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.

There was a shift between them - the shift that always seemed to happen when they got too close. He didn’t know what caused it, but he really wanted Jongin to feel good. He slowed his pace, opting instead for longer, slower thrusts, really grinding his hips in hopes of prolonging the contact against Jongin’s prostate. Jongin’s eyelids fluttered, toes curling from where they were still locked behind Taemin.

He shifted closer, on his way to kiss Jongin on the lips before he caught himself. He had to remind himself this wasn’t supposed to be soft love-making, but his body had other ideas. Jongin also seemed to have the same idea, whining in disappointment as he gazed longingly at Taemin’s lips.

_ Fuck it,  _ Taemin cursed, caving in. Their lips met, hungry and desperate. Jongin moaned against his lips, eagerly allowing Taemin to plunge his tongue inside his mouth. It was wet and uncoordinated due to their current activities. Taemin was the one to cut their kissing short, pulling back to grab Jongin’s thighs. Wordlessly he maneuvered their bodies until he had Jongin nearly folded in half. 

Jongin let out a loud cry when Taemin increased his pace. The sound was soon swallowed up as Taemin captured his mouth in another desperate kiss. He could feel the startings of his orgasm tighten in his abdomen as he fucked into Jongin harder, the bed shifting across the wooden floor until the headboard was knocking into his wall.

The sound only spurred him on, panting as he reached between their bodies to hastily stroke Jongin’s leaking cock that was pressed between them.

“Oh my god,” Jongin moaned, his nails dragging down Taemin’s back. It took only another minute for Jongin to tighten impossibly harder around him as he reached his climax with a shout. Taemin let out a relieved sigh as he felt warm cum hit his chest and slide down his fingers. He sloppily buried himself inside of Jongin, all sense of rhythm forgotten as he chased his own release. It came over him suddenly, Jongin’s clenching muscles speeding him along. He moaned, abdomen clenching as he continued to fuck Jongin through his release, Jongin’s ass milking his cock as he filled the condom.

Taemin’s hips stilled as he closed his eyes, his breathing ragged. He was covered in sweat, come, and lube, but he didn’t care. He felt too good to care. When he finally opened his eyes, it was to look down at Jongin’s face. He was beautiful, all flushed in his post-cotial state. Taemin's heart ached.

“Do you believe me now?” Jongin asked, voice breathy and a bit rough from crying out so much during their romp. Taemin gently led Jongin’s legs back down to rest on the bed.

“Yeah,” Taemin whispered, carefully pulling out of Jongin who let out a small grunt of discomfort. He made quick work of the condom, wrapping it in tissues from his nightstand before disposing of it. He debated what the correct protocol was in a situation so unfamiliar, but ended up wiping Jongin’s abdomen and chest down with more tissues before doing a quick wipedown of his own hand and abdomen. He awkwardly sat back down on his bed after they were both somewhat cleaner.

Taemin could feel the mattress shift as Jongin crawled closer to him. He didn’t turn his head to look at the other man.

“What now, Jongin?” He quietly asked. There was still so much left unsaid. Things were always intense between them until they ultimately exploded before any sort of helpful communication could be uttered. While they had both collided just moments ago, Taemin didn’t want there to be anything left unsaid, despite how awkward or painful the conversation might be.

“Taem,” Jongin sighed, hooking his chin over Taemin’s shoulder. “I want you to stay with my pack. I’m sorry I acted the way I did. I should have...I should have listened and not jumped to conclusions. I was scared and I’m sorry.”

He had already received an apology from Jongin, but it felt nice to have it repeated even after everything.

“Please don’t leave.”

There it was. Jongin’s vulnerability caught Taemin off-guard. He finally turned to look at the man beside him.

“You’re asking me to stay for a war that I know nearly nothing about,” he quietly stated. “You’re asking me...to stay with you.”

Jongin’s expression was soft as he nodded, kiss-swollen lips pressing against Taemin’s bare shoulder. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I’m on your side. Until the end.”

Until the end.

The words were ominous but honest. What exactly was the end anymore? Would they even be alive to see the aftermath? The future was so murky, unclear with what was to come with EXO - with  _ them -  _ but Taemin still wanted to find out.

“Until the end?” Taemin whispered, gazing at Jongin. Jongin leaned forwards, their lips brushing in silent promise.

“Until the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)


	15. I Can Never Be the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deviates slightly from the TaeKai story to delve into some TenCas or LuTen story line. I had no idea the scene ended up being 8k...I had it stored for so long in my docs that I never really word counted it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. LuTen is one of my OTPs, so I tried to give them their shining moments in the story - this is definitely one of them. Please mind the rating and the tags.
> 
> Chapter title from WayV's song, "Electric Hearts":
> 
> "Heaven knows I'm falling; I can never be the same." - Yangyang & Kun
> 
> As always I appreciate the support and love this story has gotten. It always brings a smile to my face to read reviews that you guys leave here, but even seeing hits or kudos or talks on twitter are just as lovely - you are all valid! Life has just been too busy with work, so I'm so sorry when updates don't come as fast. I do also have a Hogwarts AU for the Stray Kids fandom, if that's a group you enjoy. And hopefully a Shotaro/Sungchan Dance University AU soon.
> 
> I do have a twitter, a curious cat, and a spotify playlist (ever growing) as well if you'd like to interact on any of those platforms. I promise I don't bite :)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)/[spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Q0K2rvdAjY7B0NroEnrTO?si=yVjT6lcJR-SjIC7iJ8hX-g)

Ten wasn’t surprised when he found Lucas lounging on his sofa when he returned home after the Moonlight Basin had closed for the night. The alpha was casually lounging on the worn, black leather as he watched something playing on the television. His legs were widely spread while one of his arms casually draped across the back of the sofa. He looked relaxed - the complete juxtaposition of how Ten currently felt after his shift. His mind felt agitated with the exhaustion of exchanging pleasantries with his customers combined with a dull ache in his lower back and the painful throb in his calves. He could already feel his feet swelling in his shoes from waiting tables all day.

Lucas turned his head at the sound of the front door opening. His dark eyes ran across Ten’s form as the omega tiredly shucked his shoes off before limping to the hall closet to hang up his coat.

“Tennie?” He asked. “You okay?”

Ten momentarily ignored him in favor of focusing on hanging his coat up properly. He was  _ so  _ tired. He could feel it in every fibre of his being. Everything just  _ ached. _

“Yeah,” he lied after hanging his coat up and shutting the hall closet. “I’m just really tired. We were really busy. It just took a toll on my feet.”

Lucas frowned, adjusting his position on the couch. Ten recognized the look of concern on the young alpha’s face. He was always worried about Ten. For whatever reason, Lucas could read him better than anyone. It was like he was always dialed in to Ten’s emotions - even when Ten stubbornly tried to shove them down. It really shouldn’t be a surprise; Ten was just as equally attuned to Lucas. It was a miracle that they had resisted falling into such a domestic routine up until recently. It was inevitable.

“You want me to massage them for you?” Lucas asked, eyes trailing down Ten’s legs. “I don’t want you to be in pain.” 

When Lucas visited Ten after a shift at the diner, their evenings typically ended up with Ten’s feet in Lucas’s lap. Even before they decided to give a relationship a chance, Lucas would always selflessly offer to massage Ten’s feet. Ten always played hard to get, turning down the offer only to sit miserably on the couch with his feet elevated to reduce the swelling. He always eventually gave in, Lucas’s gentle offers persisting until he ultimately caved. 

Ten always told himself it was just because he didn’t want to deal with the resulting aches he was sure to suffer through the next day. He simply accepted the massages because they were right in front of him. It had nothing to do with how big and warm Lucas’s hands were or how pleasurable it felt when his thumbs pressed into the arch of his foot. It was purely for health reasons.

“You don’t have to…” Ten trailed off, biting at his lip. Lucas rolled up the sleeves up his long sleeved shirt up, forearm flexing as he reached for the abandoned remote on the low coffee table. Ten swallowed, unable to look away from the way the muscles of Lucas’s arm flexed as he turned the volume down. It really shouldn’t be so hot; it was unfair.

“I want to,” Lucas assured with a gentle smile. “Go shower and change. I’ll be here.”

Really, how could Ten say no? Lucas was his...well...Ten wasn’t really sure  _ what  _ Lucas was. He didn’t like labels. They made everything so messy and complicated. He preferred to just go with the flow, rolling with the vibes of any situation.

“Alright,” Ten agreed. “I’ll try to be quick.”

“There’s no rush,” Lucas said as he relaxed back on the sofa. “Take as long as you need.”

Ten was unable to do much except let out a small, aborted noise before turning on his heel and hurrying into his bedroom. He was tired, he was sure Lucas was tired as well. He didn’t want to make him wait up longer than necessary -  _ especially  _ to dote on Ten when he could be sleeping. Sleep was something that was seemingly evading every member of the pack lately.

Ten grabbed a loose, oversized tee and a pair of soft, black yoga pants before heading into his adjoining bathroom. He set his clothes down on the counter before locking the door behind himself. He turned the shower on, turning the knobs to a warm temperature that would hopefully do wonders for the tightness in his muscles. After, he quickly shed his work uniform, tossing it into the hamper before stepping into the shower.

The water was deliciously warm as it pounded against his shoulders. He let out a quiet moan of satisfaction as he rolled his neck, allowing the water to pound against his sore upper body. As the steam began to rise, he ducked his head beneath the spray, holding his breath as his hair became saturated with water.

Bathing went by as usual. Ten gave his hair the usual double shampoo, single conditioner treatment before scrubbing the filth of the day off his body. Sudsy water swirled down the drain, washing away the sweat and stress his shift had caused. His mind had cleared significantly, the task of cleaning himself something so routine and mindless.

After showering, Ten dried himself off with a towel from the rack hanging next to the shower. It was soft as it rubbed against his skin. He lathered his body in a layer of almond body lotion before slipping into his comfy night clothes. He took the time to quickly blow dry his hair before brushing his teeth. When he felt fresh enough to allow Lucas to touch him, he exited the bathroom.

When he re-entered the living room, Lucas was still on the couch like he promised he would be. Ten took a quiet moment to admire the unsuspecting alpha. Lucas had such a unique combination of features. His large ears were adorned with small, dangling silver earrings that caught in the dim lamp-light of the living room. His hair was relaxed, the sides shaved closer to his head, the top a shaggier dark brown that was carelessly swept back. His dark brows had a gentle arch that framed his eyes that were currently trained on the program on television. Ten’s eyes wandered to where Lucas’s lips were relaxed, thick and kissable. What was he waiting for?

Ten approached the sofa, grabbing Lucas’s focus. Lucas smiled, large hand patting the leather cushion next to him.

“You look comfy,” he noted as Ten sat down at the opposite end of the couch. He lifted his legs up, setting his clean, bare feet onto Lucas’s lap. He held back the shiver when Lucas’s large, warm hands cradled his feet.

“I’m planning on going to bed after this,” he shrugged. He flicked his eyes up to look at Lucas, hoping the other could hear the unspoken invitation for Lucas to sleep over in his tone. He always slept better wrapped up in Lucas’s arms, nose pressed near his neck where he was comforted by the smell of sea salt and driftwood. It felt familiar and safe.

Ten tried to focus on the show on the television. It was a rerun of  _ Futurama,  _ something animated and light-hearted. Lucas didn’t say anything as he began to massage Ten’s left foot. Ten winced when Lucas would press into a particularly tender spot, but otherwise remained silent. He couldn't deny how nice it felt to be doted on. It was a simple pleasure, large hands firmly pressing and rubbing away his soreness.

“Feel good?” Lucas asked as he switched to Ten’s right foot. Ten hummed in response, flexing his foot before shifting a little deeper into the sofa. He would be so ready to fall asleep after this. He could already feel fatigue weighing heavy on his eyelids. He felt safe and warm, so he gave in, closing his eyes.

It was comfortable basking in the presence of not only a member of his pack, but someone he truly loved. He wasn’t sure he was currently able to voice what his heart had somehow known for so long, but that was okay. Somehow, it wasn’t something that felt necessary to say. It seemed so simple, like it had always been that way. Maybe it always had.

When Lucas finished with Ten’s right foot, his thumbs trailed up a bit higher, circling across the small knob of bone on the inside of Ten’s exposed ankle.

“Tennie?” He whispered. Ten gave a soft grunt in response, eyes still closed. “Do your calves still hurt?” Ten gave another quiet grunt as his answer. Lucas’s hands traveled a bit higher. His fingers worked over the stretchy material of Ten’s yoga pants. Even through the fabric, his fingers felt warm where they worked against Ten's lower calf. 

Ten’s eyes remained shut as Lucas continued to dig into the tension knots in his muscles. He was simply enjoying the touch. When Lucas’s fingers hooked behind the back of Ten’s bent knee to pull his body closer, Ten’s eyes fluttered open. He watched with curiosity as Lucas continued to work his fingers up the back of his calf. Ten felt his cheeks slightly heat up at the realization that Lucas had so effortlessly pulled him closer. It was innocent, Lucas simply trying to get better access to Ten’s lower leg, but somehow the thought of being so easily manhandled was sort of hot.

Lucas’s eyes flicked up to catch Ten staring when he switched back over to the left calf. His fingers firmly pressed into the muscle, causing Ten to let out a small gasp.

“This okay?” He asked. Ten wondered if Lucas’s voice had sounded that low this entire time or if drowsiness and slight arousal was playing tricks with his mind.

“Uh huh,” he answered, head barely nodding. Lucas averted his gaze, returning his focus to the task at hand.

“Good.” His voice was nearly a whisper. Ten allowed his eyes to drift closed again. He was getting slightly pulled from his drowsiness, but didn’t think he could handle watching as Lucas concentrated so attentively to his body. It felt so  _ intimate. _

Ten squirmed slightly in Lucas’s gentle hold. He let out a slightly pained sigh when Lucas dug a thumb into a particularly tight knot. Lucas paused momentarily before digging back into the painful spot. Another sigh escaped Ten’s lips. It took a moment for Lucas to finally get the knot to give beneath his thumbs. Carefully, his fingers trailed higher, brushing briefly against a kneecap before traveling up against Ten’s inner thigh.

Ten squirmed again, hips rocking in small circles. His body slowly inched closer to Lucas’s lap. He could feel his cock start to stir inside the confines of his yoga pants. He was grateful the hem of his oversized shirt covered how obviously his body was reacting to Lucas’s touch.

When Lucas’s fingers brushed the hem of Ten’s shirt, they stopped. He simply began to run his fingers back down Ten’s legs, politely respecting his modesty. The only problem was, Ten didn’t want him to respect his modesty. He was anticipating those long fingers dragging a bit higher, maybe accidentally bumping against the slight swell of his thickening cock starting to strain against the spandex.

“Lucas,” Ten whispered, eyes fluttering open. Lucas was already watching him, gaze heavy-lidded. Ten swallowed as he took in his dark, hungry eyes. Lucas slightly quirked one dark brow up in question.

“Your fingers…” Ten trailed off. He couldn’t bear to speak the words of what he wanted. Instead, he reached forwards to take Lucas’s hand in his own. Slowly he dragged their joined hands up past his knee and up his thigh. He let go, relaxing his back and head back flat against the couch cushion.

Lucas’s touch was too light to be disguised as a massage any longer. Ten closed his eyes, allowing himself to just immerse his senses in the moment. Lucas’s fingers were still teasing. They dared to just brush just beneath the hem of Ten’s shirt before slipping back down.

By now, Ten was fully hard and Lucas’s fingers were doing nothing but further frustrating him. They gave Ten a thrill when they got close to where he wanted them, but left him unsatisfied when they retreated back down to a safer area. He squirmed against the leather of the couch cushion, letting out a frustrated huff. He heard Lucas let out a throaty chuckle, the noise sending a jolt of arousal straight to his cock.

“Baby?” Lucas asked. Ten opened his eyes and propped his upper half up on his elbows. Lucas had a small, knowing smirk on his lips. “You need something?” He knew what he was doing. 

“Yes,” Ten answered, tone slightly impatient. “Touch me.  _ Really  _ touch me, Xuxi.”

It wasn’t as if they hadn’t fooled around a bit. With a tension so thick between them, it was inevitable. It hadn’t gone past handjobs and blowjobs so far. Work, school, and pack life simply took up most of their free time. It was rare they had enough time to themselves to try and test the waters a bit further, but Ten was getting restless. 

“Come on,” Lucas whispered. His hands settled against Ten’s waist. Ten let out a small squeak when Lucas easily hefted him onto his lap. “Spread your legs.”

Ten felt his body melt at Lucas’s words. If the recent demonstration of his strength wasn’t enough to turn Ten into putty, ordering him to open his body up for him was definitely doing the trick. After Ten parted his legs to rest against Lucas’s spread inner thighs, Lucas’s fingers skirted back up. This time, however, they didn’t stop at Ten's thighs. They slipped beneath Ten’s shirt, gently running across the outline of his cock against the black spandex.

Ten could feel Lucas’s nose gently brush against the sensitive shell of his ear before he sucked the lobe past his lips. His fingers lazily ran up and down the tent in Ten's pants. A shudder ran through Ten causing Lucas to huff out a chuckle as he let go of Ten's earlobe.

"I've been thinking," Lucas continued in a low, quiet voice. "There's something I want to try…"

_ What?  _ Ten wondered, biting back a moan when Lucas cupped him again, the warmth of his fingers feeling so good against the ache of his arousal.  _ What is it? Honestly, I'll let you do anything. _

"Promise you won't laugh?" Lucas asked.

"I...am  _ so far  _ from laughing right now," Ten moaned, grinding his hips up against Lucas's hand. His touch felt good, but it wasn't nearly enough.

Lucas pressed a kiss against the nape of Ten's neck, the short hairs there standing straight up at the sensation.

"I want to eat you out," he whispered. Ten froze his movements. He could feel heat rise to his cheeks while his cock twitched where it was trapped in his yoga pants. Was he dreaming? Did he doze off at some point during the massage and just never wake up? The thought of Lucas asking to open him up with his lips and tongue was only something his most private dreams would be able to come up with.

When Ten didn't respond, Lucas quickly added, "It's okay if you're not into that sort of thing! It's just...your ass is so nice - "

"I want it!" Ten was quick to interrupt. "I really,  _ really  _ want it. Please do it."

There was absolutely no way, dream or not, he was going to miss out on an opportunity like this. Lucas was silent for a moment, his hand frozen where it was barely pressed against Ten's bulge. Although he said nothing, Ten could feel the strong beat of Lucas's heart against his back.

"Turn over," Lucas eventually said as if finally making up his mind or finally gathering his courage - both entirely possible given the situation. He gave a playful swat to Ten's bottom.

Ten bit his lip to stifle the sound that threatened to slip past his lips. Lucas's hands were  _ so big.  _ Feeling a smack like that, even a playful one, shot a spark of arousal up Ten's spine.

Ten slipped off of Lucas's lap, twisting until he was laying on his back. Lucas was quick to hover over him, strong arms holding his body up as his dark eyes met Ten's. Even in a situation so thick with sexual tension, Lucas still gave Ten those gooey heart eyes, a small smile coming to his face as he gazed down at Ten.

"W-what are you staring at?" Ten asked, feeling his cheeks heat up the longer Lucas stared. "I thought you were going to get down to business."

Lucas smiled, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Ten's lips. "Oh, I am," he agreed, barely leaning back. "But I wanted to admire how you look now before I devour you."

Ten let out a low groan before Lucas was pressing their lips back together again. He was desperate as his hands instinctively shot up. One grabbed near the shoulder of Lucas's shirt, fingers curling into the material, the other sliding fingers into the brown hair at the back of the alpha's head.

Lucas broke their kiss, leaning down so his lips were at Ten's ear.

"I love you," he whispered, causing Ten to tremble. "Let me show you how much."

His hands moved down to the hem of Ten's shirt. Ten shivered as Lucas's fingers ghosted against his bare ribcage as he lifted the nightshirt shirt up and over his head. He paused briefly to rake his hungry eyes across Ten's naked chest before leaning in to press warm kisses against Ten's neck.

"Have I ever told you," Lucas mumbled between the press of his lips and the wet swipes of his tongue against skin. "How much I love your scent?"

Ten let out a small whine as his only confirmation, hoping Lucas would understand. He didn't have the mind to do much else but writhe underneath the other's large body, giving himself over so easily.

"So sweet," Lucas continued, sealing his lips around Ten's Adam's apple, sucking at the bone. Ten let out a shaky gasp, fingers tugging at Lucas's hair. Lucas nuzzled his nose against the side of his neck one last time before continuing his exploration further down.

He brushed his lips across Ten's collarbones before trailing his kisses across the expanse of bare chest that was offered up. A sweet kiss was delivered just above the spot where Ten's heart was erratically thudding against his ribcage, ready to break free.

When Lucas's lips brushed against a smooth, taut belly he looked up through dark lashes at Ten. Ten swallowed, chest rapidly rising and falling as he shallowly breathed in and out, anticipating what was about to unfold. He brought a hand to his mouth, biting down on the meat of his finger to prevent any more embarrassing noises from slipping out.

Shifting his body, Lucas brought his hands to the elastic waistband of Ten's black yoga pants. His fingers easily hooked under the waistband before tugging the spandex down, freeing Ten's cock to the slightly chilly apartment air. Ten watched as Lucas openly stared, his cock giving a very interested twitch when Lucas licked his lips.

"You went commando," Lucas stated, eyes still fixed on Ten's cock. 

"I'm almost always comando," Ten responded, briefly removing his finger from it's new home between his teeth.

Lucas closed his eyes as he leaned in to pepper Ten's inner thighs with kisses. Ten let out a quiet sigh, legs spreading just a bit wider, inviting Lucas to put his mouth anywhere he pleased.

Much to Ten's impatience, Lucas took his time drawing patterns with his tongue, finding the perfect places to suck soft bruises into his thighs. The hickies would be faded by the next day due to werewolf healing, but Lucas didn't seem to care. 

Ten had his fair share of experience with others in the past, but never had he been treated like a delicate gift to be unwrapped bit by bit. While it was unbelievably sweet, it was also unbelievably frustrating.

_ "Lucas,"  _ Ten whined, squirming in his spot.  _ "Xuxi, please."  _ The obvious neediness must have done the trick as Lucas abandoned Ten's thighs to look up curiously.

"Okay, okay," He murmured. He placed one last kiss to Ten's thigh. "Roll over." He leaned back to give Ten enough space, the omega settling himself on his stomach. The worn leather of the couch cushion beneath him was now warm from his body heat as he pressed his bare front against it. He pressed his cheek against his forearm, waiting in a nervous sort of anticipation.

Lucas gently teased his hands down Ten's sides, the sensation almost ticklish, causing Ten to squirm. Then, there were firm hands at his hips, large fingers curling around to lay against the twin juts of his hip bones. Lucas hoisted his hips up a bit, propping Ten's ass up slightly. 

Ten closed his eyes, letting a shaky exhale pass through his lips. If Lucas was going to keep manhandling him, this whole thing was going to be over way too quick.

Large, warm hands moved down lower. Lucas grabbed at Ten's ass, a cheek in each hand. Just like he had done with Ten's feet and calves, he kneaded the firm flesh with his fingers, squeezing and massaging at the muscles.

Ten let out a soft, pleasurable moan, feeling like he was about to melt into the sofa beneath him. Something he would never get over was just how  _ big  _ Lucas's hands were. Especially when they were pressed up against his lean frame - they looked ever  _ bigger. _

And Lucas was good with his hands.

Lucas spread Ten's cheeks, exposing his puckered entrance to the air of the living room. He leaned forwards, giving a small, quick flick of his tongue against it. When Lucas teasingly blew against where his tongue had just been, Ten gasped, fingers clawing at the leather upholstery. He could hear Lucas’s deep, throaty chuckle from behind him. Ten chose to bite his tongue, holding back any sharp remark he wanted to make.

The fingers gripping his cheeks tightened, getting a good squeeze in before relaxing their hold. Lucas brought his face down again, running the tip of his tongue from perineum to the entrance of the omega before repeating the action in reverse. Ten bit down on the skin near his wrist to muffle his cries; muffle how much he was so damn  _ affected  _ by what Lucas was doing to him. 

This was never a reality in Ten’s mind - a fantasy, yes - but never a reality: face down, ass up as Lucas undid him with his mouth. The idea alone was already dangerously arousing, but to have it actually happening was so much better than he ever could've imagined.

Lucas kept up the teasing, switching from licking with the point of his tongue to flattening his tongue to lick thick, wet stripes at Ten’s backside. Ten wasn’t sure which he preferred, too lost on how good it all felt to be able to really distinguish between the two sensations. Did he have to pick a preference, really?

“Are you holding back?” Lucas asked when he decided to pull back after a bit more teasing. “You’re awfully quiet for someone getting their ass eaten.”

Ten had to swallow the excess saliva that had embarrassingly gathered in his mouth when Lucas uttered the words “ass eaten”. That was Ten: getting his ass eaten by Lucas. He released the skin of his wrist from between his teeth, eyeing the deep indents his teeth had left in their wake. They would disappear soon.

“I have neighbors,” Ten mumbled, looking over his shoulder. Lucas leaned to the side to look at Ten’s face.

“I don’t care,” he commented, teeth sharply nipping at Ten’s right cheek. “Let them hear. I want to hear how good I’m making you feel.” Ten let out a quiet whine. It was as if Lucas somehow knew all of his kinks after the small handful of times they had been able to be intimate. It was completely unfair.

When Ten turned his head back around, leaning his cheek against his forearm again, Lucas took that as his cue to continue. He leaned up a bit to plant a kiss to each of the dimples of Ten’s lower back before spreading his cheeks apart again. He circled Ten’s entrance with his tongue before pressing a kiss to his hole. Ten let out a quiet moan, eyes squeezing shut.

“Louder,” Lucas whispered, pressing another wet kiss to his hole before sneaking just the tip of his tongue past the rim. Ten let out a cry that felt too loud in his own ears. He could feel Lucas’s grin against his backside before he pressed his lips back around his rim, licking and sucking messily. Ten could feel his already hard cock jump in pleasure up against his belly at the sensation as he let out a surprised moan.

When Lucas began flicking his tongue at Ten’s hole while he sucked, the sounds wet and loud over the quiet background of the television, Ten began to rock his hips, grinding the leaking head of his cock against the leather upholstery below. His cock was trapped between the press of his body and the couch, but some friction was better than nothing.

“So good,” he panted, turning his head to lean his opposite cheek against his forearm. “Xuxi, you feel so good.” He let out a soft moan, rocking his hips back to press his ass closer against Lucas’s face. He wanted the alpha as deep as he could get him. Lucas took the hint, his tongue thrusting in and out of Ten’s entrance. Ten squirmed at each wet press of Lucas’s tongue against his walls.  _ “Fuck.” _

Lucas leaned back to press his thumb against the tight ring of spit-slick muscle, gently letting the tip slip inside. He licked at Ten’s hole where his thumb had barely sunken in before dragging his thumb up, tugging at Ten’s rim before inserting his tongue again. 

Honestly, fuck any sense of preservation at this point. Ten loudly moaned, gasping as Lucas proceeded to fuck him with his tongue. Fuck his neighbors; it was impossible to contain his pleasure at this point. He was gone.

Lucas removed his mouth and thumb, hearing the small whine of disappointment Ten let out at the loss. He brought his middle finger to his lips, making quick work of sucking on it to get it wet before pressing the digit against Ten’s rim, slowly easing it in. He smirked when he heard the sharp gasp Ten let out. 

Ten was tight around the tip of his middle finger. It took only a minute for the omega to relax, his muscles just barely releasing their vice grip. Lucas slipped his finger to the hilt, palm suddenly pressed up against Ten’s ass.

_ "Ah!" _ Ten gasped, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. Lucas's fingers were longer and thicker than his own. He could feel the slight sting of the stretch against his walls, but couldn't help but enjoy the thought that Lucas was inside him.

"You okay?" Lucas whispered, pressing a kiss to one of Ten's cheeks. Ten nodded, but belatedly realized Lucas probably couldn't see the gesture.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, shifting his hips just slightly. "Mm, you're just so big." Lucas let out a throaty chuckle before leaning back in, licking near where his finger was buried before sneaking his tongue in alongside the digit.

Ten dropped his forehead down to rest against his hands, mouth open as he squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel the small trickle of precome that leaked from his aching cock, smearing against the leather where he rutted against the couch.

"Ten, you're so tight," Lucas sighed, sounding just as affected as Ten was. He nipped at Ten's rim, causing the omega to let out a surprised yelp. Slowly, Lucas pulled his finger out, only to slam it back in.

Ten let out an embarrassing noise caught between a gasp and a cry, shoulders hunching forward at the sensation. Lucas wasn't taking it easy on him anymore and he couldn't be more relieved.

They continued on, Lucas stretching Ten out on his finger, intermittently coming in to wet the omega with his tongue. Ten could feel his thighs tremble when Lucas began to crook his finger.

"Xuxi...Xuxi, a-another," he moaned, lifting his head up. Lucas abruptly pulled his finger out. Ten swallowed as he heard the wet suction of Lucas presumably sucking on his fingers again.

When two fingers prodded at his hole, Ten whimpered. Two Lucas-sized fingers were significantly more than one. The stretch burned a little more than the first had, Lucas thankfully easing them in slowly. The alpha had his other hand spreading back one of Ten's cheeks so he could aid the slide with his spit.

Ten felt so full, Lucas's fingers snug inside him. He took a deep breath, willing himself to relax and allow his body to accept the intrusion. He could vaguely feel the way Lucas's thumb gently rubbed circles against one of his cheeks.

"Does it hurt?" Lucas quietly asked.

"A little bit," Ten admitted with a small grunt. He could feel sweat start to collect on his lower back. His thighs were starting to ache when he was held up, his knees uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to stop?" Lucas asked.

"No," Ten sighed. "No, it feels good just...maybe some lube?"

He winced as Lucas's fingers slid out. The relief was sweet, even as his hole clenched desperately around nothing.

"Bedroom?" Lucas asked, releasing his grip on Ten's ass.

"Mmhm," Ten mumbled, stretching out his legs. "Top drawer."

He could hear Lucas stand to leave, eyes opening to watch the alpha pass by him. His eyes settled on the large tent in the front of Lucas's jeans and he licked his lips. He had gotten very acquainted to feeling his boyfriend's thick cock in his mouth recently. He wondered what it would feel like somewhere else. Would it even fit?

"You good?" Lucas asked as he reentered the room, lube in hand.

"Yeah," Ten mumbled in a daze. Just thinking about Lucas's big cock had his own cock drooling beneath him. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Lucas asked, settling himself between Ten's legs again. Ten could hear the sounds of Lucas opening the cap of the lube. He spread his legs slightly in anticipation.

"Mm, about you," he mumbled. A hand came up to give an affectionate rub at his lower back.

"What about me?" Lucas asked. Ten jumped slightly when cool, slick fingers slipped past his cheeks.

"Just…" Ten paused his thought, swallowing in anticipation as Lucas's fingers smeared lube against his rim.

"Just…?" Lucas playfully asked, leaning down to place a kiss to Ten's lower back. Ten could feel the way the pads of Lucas's fingers were applying just the slightest bit of pressure against his entrance, eager to slide back inside.

"Talk to me," Lucas whispered, first finger slowly breaching the tight ring of muscle. The slide was so much better this time around, Ten letting out a quiet moan as his back slightly arched.

"Thinking about your cock," Ten moaned while Lucas began to slowly move his finger in and out. "You're hard."

"Hm…" Lucas hummed. "I am. Impossible not to be when you're laid out for me like this." Ten groaned, pushing his ass back slightly, giving Lucas the silent okay to continue.

Lucas slipped the second finger in alongside the first. There was no burn this time, Ten's hole having already been stretched and the lube making everything easier. Ten closed his eyes, getting lost in the sensations of those thick fingers dragging against his walls. How come everything with Lucas just felt so right? It wasn't even always in the sexual sense. Even everyday things just seemed so much easier when the alpha was around.

_ "Fuck!"  _ Ten gasped when Lucas crooked his fingers, brushing up against his prostate. Ten's cock was positively making a mess beneath his belly as he could feel more precome leak.

Lucas sped up, his thrusts getting a little rougher as his fingers continued to seek out Ten's prostate, making sure to rub up against the gland whenever he found it. Ten's thighs were trembling as he dry sobbed, eyes squeezed tight. It was too much; everything was too much. Yet somehow, he still wanted more.

"Lucas," Ten moaned out between little breathy gasps. He was only met with the wet squelch of Lucas's fingers thrusting into him and the occasional slap of their skin when Lucas's palm met his ass. "Xuxi, Xuxi, fuck, stop."

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, voice suddenly concerned as his fingers slowed until they stilled, buried deep.

"N-nothing," Ten stammered, taking a deep breath and willing his thighs to stop trembling. "Just…"

There was something about being vulnerable that scared Ten. It was probably one of the only things he feared. Vulnerability allowed for people to hurt you; it was a weakness.

Yet, when Lucas sweetly kissed at his sweaty lower back, there was something inside telling him that as long as he was with Lucas, he was safe. It was okay to open up and ask for what he wanted sometimes. Lucas would always take care of him.

"Xuxi," Ten tried again, swallowing down the weird mixture of hesitation and embarrassment he felt. "I want you to fuck me."

The kisses to his lower back stopped, but the fingers still remained inside. Even though the television was still on in the background, everything felt too quiet.

"You...you really want to?" Lucas quietly asked after a moment. For someone who had been confident and domineering through this whole fiasco so far, he sure sounded small in that moment.

"Yeah," Ten said, looking over his shoulder. Lucas's face was a bit red, bottom lip looking swollen as if he'd been tugging at it while he fucked Ten open on his fingers. "Want you all the way. I want everything."

Lucas looked stunned for a moment, the look of adoration on his face such a weird contrast to the long fingers still obscenely inserted into Ten's hole. It only took a moment for Lucas to regain his composure, eyes darkening as he gave Ten a rough thrust of his fingers.

"I don't have a condom," he mumbled. "We could always save it for anoth - "

"I don't care," Ten interrupted, pushing back to rock himself against Lucas's fingers. "I said I want it all. And I want it  _ now." _

"Okay, okay," Lucas agreed. "Let me just finish…" A third slick finger prodded at Ten's hole, bumping uncomfortably against his rim before squeezing inside. Ten hissed out in pain, dropping his head back down before taking a few calming breaths. If he couldn't handle those fingers, there was no hope for him taking Lucas's cock.

"Keep going," Ten grit out, clenching his jaw. Lucas was hesitant, but obeyed, slowly rocking three of his fingers in and out. He didn't pick up his pace until Ten let out a quiet moan, hips beginning to meet each slow, shallow thrust.

"Wish you could see yourself," Lucas whispered. "All stretched out on my fingers. Doing so good, Tennie. Can't wait to be inside you."

His words caused a strangled sob to slip past Ten's lips. He wanted it. He wanted so badly to have Lucas as much as he possibly could.

It only took a few more brief minutes to get Ten relaxed to the point that Lucas felt comfortable enough to try to move forward. He slid his three fingers out of Ten before lifting his shirt up and over his head, tossing the garment onto the living room floor.

When his large hands began to noisily fumble with his belt, Ten turned his body to look back at his boyfriend. Lucas was all bare, tanned muscle that made Ten's mouth water and his cock twitch.

Lucas looked up, catching Ten hungrily gazing at him. His cheeks momentarily flushed before he looked back down, hands working even quicker to get his belt undone.

"Here," Ten rolled onto his back before sitting up. He leaned forwards, swatting Lucas's hands away before undoing the belt with ease.

Ten looked up at Lucas through dark lashes, hands still lifted near the front of Lucas's jeans. Without saying a word, Ten slowly undid the button and zipper, their gazes still locked.

Ten pulled the denim down enough to rest just below the cleft of his ass, the tent in his boxers obscene. Ten tore his gaze away from Lucas in order to watch as he slipped one hand inside of the boxers. Lucas cock was warm and thick as Ten gently wrapped his fingers around the shaft before pulling it out.

"Hope it fits," he mumbled, leaning down to run his tongue to get a taste of the clear precome starting to ooze from his slit. Lucas let out a low groan at the sensation.

"We'll make it work," he mumbled, voice low and gravelly as his hands pushed Ten back by the shoulders.

Ten blinked up at him before slowly turning back over onto his belly. He bent his knees before giving his hips a small wiggle, beckoning Lucas to get on with it already.

The sound of the cap of the lube being opened was loud in Ten's ears.  _ Yes,  _ he internally sighed, anticipation and arousal curling in his gut. He could hear the slick sound of Lucas coating his cock behind him.  _ Finally. _

He jolted when he felt Lucas nudge the head of his slick cock against his opening.

"You ready?" Lucas asked.

"Do it," Ten said in confirmation, hands flat against the couch, fully prepared to dig his fingers into the cheap leather.

Lucas was careful as he slowly pressed the blunt head of his cock past Ten's rim. Ten let out a shaky sigh and shuddered, head drooping down. Lucas was  _ thick. _ He knew this was going to be a bit of an issue, but willed himself to take even breaths, let his body relax.  _ This is just your Xuxi,  _ Ten reminded himself.  _ Just let it happen. _

Time seemed to stretch on; what was probably only minutes felt like hours as Lucas slowly sunk inside Ten, inch by inch. When he had finally bottomed out, pelvis pressed up against Ten's ass, he let out a low groan.

"Oh…" Ten sighed, not even able to finish a coherent sentence. His arms were shaking from where he was holding himself up. Large hands were suddenly at his hips, fingers pressing against his sweaty skin.

"Ten," Lucas said, voice sounding barely under control. "Baby, I'm gonna move."

Ten's heart leapt up to his throat at the pet name. He momentarily blanked on the actual content of Lucas's words until the other boy was slowly sliding out. Ten could feel every inch pull against his walls, shooting sparks up and down his arms and legs and spine. He gasped; he had  _ never  _ felt this full before.

"Xuxi, fuck," Ten gasped, leaning down to rest his upper half on his forearms. He didn't trust his full weight being carried by shaky hands.

Lucas slowly rocked his hips forwards, pushing himself back inside Ten. Ten knew he was trying to be gentle, probably not even pulling out more than halfway before slowly grinding back in, but it still burned.

"If it's too painful, just tell me to stop," Lucas grit out. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Just keep going," Ten argued with a rapid shake of his head. "It'll get better."  _ It has to,  _ he added in his head.

Fortunately, he was right. They worked together, Lucas being extra careful and Ten doing his best to relax. When Lucas shifted Ten's hips up a bit, the omega let out a moan.

"Do that again," he pleaded. Lucas did his best to repeat the action, pulling out only to slide back in at the same angle, the blunt head of his cock knocking against Ten's sweet spot.

"Yes," Ten moaned. "Don't stop."

Lucas took that as his cue to go a little faster, a little harder. It had been hard to hold back with how absolutely amazing he felt, but Lucas would rather suffer a little bit than ever hurt Ten. They had hurt each other enough by now - there was no need for any more to happen.

The sweat worked up between the two as Lucas continued to give everything he had to the squirming, crying boy beneath him. The room felt warm, reeking of dark chocolate and sea salt and sex; their scents intermingled as their bodies met again and again. 

Lucas leaned forwards, draping his bare chest over Ten's back. He pressed a kiss to Ten's shoulder before delivering a particularly hard thrust. Ten  _ yelled,  _ fingers helplessly clawing at the leather, but finding no purchase in the stiff material.

"Feel good?" Lucas hoarsely whispered against his ear, quickening his thrusts. He was feeling so good all over, pleasure coiling deep in his abdomen.

"Uh, so good," Ten agreed with a feeble nod of his head. "Fuck, Xuxi. Such a  _ good boy." _

The praise had Lucas absolutely feral, his thrusts going harder and deeper. He pressed his nose against Ten's neck, taking a deep inhale of his spicy, bitter scent. It was almost too much as he felt his head spin. 

"Getting close," he warned, lips brushing against Ten's neck before he snaked his tongue out, tasting the saltiness of the omega's sweat. Ten reached down, quickly pumping his drooling length to meet Lucas's impending climax.

"Me too," Ten panted, he turned his head a fraction to look at Lucas near his shoulder. "Kiss me." It took no time at all for Lucas to obey, their mouths wet as their tongues messily met. It was more licking and panting into each other's mouths than anything else at this point, both too far gone to care about finesse.

When Lucas sucked and nibbled at Ten's shoulder, Ten couldn't help but let out a low whine. "Xuxi," he moaned.  _ "Bite me." _

Lucas's hips faltered in their rough pistoning before halting altogether. He blinked at Ten, mouth slack.

"W-what?" He asked.

"Don't stop," Ten huffed in annoyance. Slowly, Lucas rocked his hips in and out - far slower than the brutal pace he had been using before.

"I said, 'bite me'," Ten repeated in response to Lucas's question. His eyes were focused straight ahead, cheeks red. Lucas wasn't sure if it was from the exertion or embarrassment.

"No, I heard what you said, but," Lucas brought a hand around to turn Ten's head towards him. "Ten, are you asking what I think you're asking?"

Ten squirmed slightly when their eyes met. He let out a small huff. Lucas was really going to make him say it?

"That depends," he quietly said. "I'm asking you to bite me. I want to be yours, Xuxi. Make me yours?"

"Shouldn't we have like...had a discussion about this before I put my dick in you?" Lucas asked. Ten let out a small, breathy chuckle, hips rocking back against Lucas.

"I think this is pretty on brand for us," he murmured. A dopey smile spread on Lucas's face before he leaned forward, kissing Ten. Ten wanted to be  _ his.  _ That's all Lucas had ever wanted. Ten was going to be  _ his mate. _

"I love you," he happily sighed when they broke apart.

"I love you, too," Ten whispered before giving Lucas's cheek an affectionate pat. "Now, bite me and make me come."

"My pleasure," Lucas responded before settling one hand on Ten's hips, the other wrapping around his front, fingers curling around Ten's shoulder. His thrusts were back to being rough and brutal as he sought out his release.

Ten let out choked-off, staccato moans that mingled in the air with the soft grunts Lucas huffed and the loud sound of their skin slapping. If Lucas hadn't already been ruined for anyone else besides Ten, this definitely would have done it. The omega was so warm and tight around him; Lucas never wanted anything else.

As his gut gave a dangerous clench, he leaned forwards, pressing his lips to Ten's neck. He took a deep inhale of Ten's unique smell before trailing his lips down to his shoulder. He paused at the junction where the shoulder started. Beneath the skin, Lucas could feel Ten's muscles repeatedly clenching and unclenching, the blood and life running through his veins. It smelled right. 

He could feel his eyes shift, canines extending as he was at the precipice of his orgasm. A handful of messy thrusts and Lucas could feel his toes curl as his climax crashed down. He closed his eyes as he came, biting deep into Ten's skin. The omega let out a sharp, pained gasp but otherwise didn't struggle as Lucas claimed him.

The coppery taste of Ten's blood had Lucas letting out a muffled groan as he came. He continued to thrust, mouth clamped down tight as he felt himself release deep inside the omega beneath him.

"Yes, Xuxi," Ten moaned. "Fill me up. Such a good boy." The filthy praise from him had Lucas grunt, giving one last thrust, the last spurt of his come releasing. He stilled before releasing the grip his mouth had on Ten's shoulder. He panted, looking down to assess the damage he had done.

On Ten's shoulder was an oblong oval of teeth marks, the scarlet wounds already beginning to scab as Ten's werewolf healing took over. It was official - he had successfully marked Ten. He couldn't help but lean down, gently pressing a kiss against the fresh wound.

"Your turn," Lucas huskily whispered before pulling out and flipping Ten onto his back. Ten let out a small, surprised grunt when his back hit the sticky leather beneath him. Lucas quickly crawled on top of him, snaking his hand down to wrap around the shaft of Ten's painfully hard cock. It was wet, sticky with precome that was still steadily drooling from the tip.

Lucas pressed himself close, pumping Ten's cock with one of his large hands. He could feel Ten's heart beat against his chest, rapid as he approached his own release.

"Go ahead," Lucas encouraged, leaning in so his neck was offered up. "Bite me." As Ten pressed his face to the skin, Lucas slipped his other hand down, finding Ten's entrance, wet with lube and his own release, and easily slipped two fingers inside. Ten let out a strangled cry, hips bucking down against the new sensation.

"Come for me, my mate," Lucas urged, fist tight as he stroked Ten's cock while his fingers repeatedly prodded against his prostate.

_ "Lucas," _ Ten whined against his neck. Lucas could feel Ten's cock swell in his grip before he could feel the painful sting of sharp teeth sinking into his skin. Lucas let out a gasp at the pain, feeling Ten's rim tightly clench down on his two fingers while warm, wet spurts of come landed in a mess between their bodies. Ten whined around the mouthful of Lucas's shoulder, hips continuing to fuck up into Lucas's fist while Lucas's fingers continued to stroke against Ten's inner walls. 

He let up when the omega let out a painful whine as he removed his teeth from Lucas's shoulder. Lucas wiped his slick fingers against the leather of the couch.

"Gross, Xuxi," Ten tiredly mumbled, peeking out from beneath the arm slung over his flushed face. 

"We were going to have to wipe the couch down anyways," Lucas said, watching as the last remnants of his release slowly trickled out from Ten's stretched hole and onto the leather. "We made a mess."

"Worth it," Ten sighed, rotating his ankles as he stretched. Lucas smiled. He crawled back over Ten.

"Definitely," he agreed. Ten partially lifted his arm to peer up at Lucas's smiling face. Slowly his eyes drifted to his shoulder. The painful sting of the bite had faded as his body worked to heal his skin, but that mark would remain forever.

"We really did it, huh?" He quietly commented. Lucas nodded.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "We really did. I'm all yours. Forever."

***

After spending the night with Ten - his  _ mate,  _ Lucas's mind excitedly supplied - it was hard to leave the next morning. With the fresh mating marks they both shared, Lucas felt a deeper connection with the omega. He just wanted to wrap Ten up in his arms when they woke. He had unabashedly shoved his nose against the omega's neck when they had first stirred from slumber, his sleep-addled brain thinking of nothing more than having a repeat of the previous night.

Ten, however, had better control and shoved Lucas away so he could change and get ready for work. He was sweet enough to indulge Lucas in a few messy, wet kisses before he left the apartment. The omega even exchanged "I love you's" with Lucas before shutting the door behind him.

After that, Lucas took his time fully waking up. He lazily rolled over to Ten's side of the bed where the omega's body heat had since vanished. He pressed his nose and bare chest against the sheets, deeply inhaling the lingering remnants of Ten's scent. The notes of bitter dark chocolate and cinnamon invaded his senses, taking him back to how they had officially joined for the first time last night. 

Lucas let out a groggy moan, feeling his bare cock start to stir from beneath the warmth of Ten's comforter. He shifted his hips, pressing them against the soft sheets of the bed before grinding down. A breathy sigh left his lips, the friction sweet against his cock. His eyes closed as his mind conjured up images of all the things he wished he could have done to Ten if his boyfriend hadn't gone to work. 

_ "Mm, Ten,"  _ Lucas quietly moaned, hips rutting his hardening cock against the sheets. He didn't know if it was the fact that they were now mated or if it was the simple fact that Ten was just  _ Ten - _ always his weakness - but Lucas soon found himself turned on beyond belief. He could see Ten so vividly in his mind - on his knees in the shower as Lucas fucked his mouth. Ten's mouth was an absolute  _ gift. _ So velvety and wet and warm. The things he could do with his tongue…

Lucas let out another soft groan, not even caring that he was full-on humping his boyfriend's bed at this point. It just felt good to get some sort of relief. If he couldn’t get it from the source, he could at least pretend, using the omega’s smell to aid his fantasies of what he really craved. It wasn't until his phone noisily vibrated against the wooden top of one of the bedside tables that Lucas snapped out of his lust-induced haze. He blinked a few times, eyes adjusting back to the room he was face down in, precome sticky against his cock and creating a wet patch against the sheets that he had been aggressively rutting against.

He quickly rolled over, ignoring his embarrassingly hard cock in favor of grabbing his phone. It was Mark. Lucas ran a hand through his mussed hair before swiping the screen to answer.

"Hey, what's up?" He greeted, voice tight.

_ "Hey, what are you up to?"  _ Mark's cheery voice responded. Lucas shamefully looked down to the tent his cock had made in the fabric of the comforter on his lap.

"Uh...not much," he mumbled, feeling the tips of his ears heat up. "I just woke up. I'm still at Ten's apartment."

_ "Oh shit!"  _ Mark exclaimed.  _ "Did I wake you? I'm sorry!" _

Lucas pulled his phone back from his ear, the display lighting up to read 11:00 a.m. He brought his phone back to his ear.

"Nah, it's fine," Lucas assured him. "It's getting late in the day. Ten left for work a few hours ago. I was just being lazy. We had a late night."  _ An amazing night,  _ he mentally corrected himself. He internally swooned.

_ "Do you want to meet up at Taeyong's?"  _ Mark asked.  _ "We still need a rematch in Mario Party. I was going to head over there." _

"Oh, you're  _ on!" _ Lucas happily agreed, sitting up a bit straighter. Somehow Taeyong always seemed to win at that damned game no matter what strategy Mark and Lucas used. It was like the human had some weird good luck charm or something.

_ "Awesome!"  _ Mark exclaimed.  _ "I'm going to head out now. I'll let Yongie know you'll be over, too."  _

Lucas nodded as he stood up before realizing Mark couldn't see his face.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucas agreed. "I'll just shower real quick and then head over."

_ "Sounds good," _ Mark commented.  _ "See you later!" _

"Bye Markie," Lucas returned before their call ended. Lucas stretched his arms high above his head, the comforter fully falling from his lap. He frowned, looking at where his traitorous cock hung low, resting against his inner thigh and soft as it  _ should  _ be.

"Bad Lucas," he quietly scolded himself before making his way into Ten's adjoining bathroom. There was no way Ten wasn't going to smell him all over his sheets when he got home. Lucas hadn't made too big of a mess, though. Now that they were mates, maybe Ten would even  _ like  _ it. Smiling to himself at the thought, he turned to face the mirror above the sink. His goofy grin slipped from his face when he saw his reflection.

There near his right shoulder, just barely brushing against his neck, was the mating bite;  _ Ten's  _ mating bite. Werewolf powers had really come in handy, no scabbing or bruising, just the shiny white scar tissue where Ten's fangs had dug in and some slight redness around the surrounding skin.

Eyes still trained on his reflection, Lucas slowly brought his hand to his neck. He tenderly ran his fingers against the mark, feeling the soft, glossy scars on his neck. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but the mark almost felt slightly warm to the touch.

_ That will be there forever,  _ he thought. It was a constant reminder that he belonged to someone just as much as that someone belonged to him. It made his stomach flip in an excited sort of way. He had a mate that he chose out of love and nothing else. That realization made his heart soar.

After admiring the scar to his fill, Lucas quickly showered, not wanting to keep his friends waiting. He had forever to admire the bite, after all.

Lucas dried himself off before wrapping his towel around his waist so he could brush his teeth. When his eyes drifted from his mouth to his neck again, he had  _ another  _ realization.

How was he supposed to hide this from Mark and Taeyong?!

It's not that he was ashamed of it, or anything. Everyone knew he and Ten had been dating for a bit now. But exchanging a mating bite was a pretty serious deal. He hadn't even fully come to terms with what they had done. Taeyong might not freak out too much, but Mark definitely would. He would need to dress strategically.

After finishing with brushing his teeth and washing his face, Lucas headed back into Ten's bedroom. He pulled open one of the dresser drawers that Ten had so graciously given to him and began digging through the few articles of clothing he had stored.

"Aha!" He exclaimed in triumph when he found a flannel. The weather was cold; it wouldn't be too suspicious to simply throw that on over a white tee. As Lucas quickly dressed, he smiled to himself. Ten would be proud of his sneakiness. His two friends would be none the wiser.

***

"Are you kidding me?!" Mark groaned, head in his hands. Lucas, Taeyong, and Mark had gathered in their favorite spot: the living room of the Lee house.

Taeyong had miraculously won - again - at Mario Party.

"You have to be cheating," Lucas whined, tilting his head back to look up at his friend from his spot seated on the floor.

"I think it's just my character choice," Taeyong giggled. "Princess Peach is my good luck charm."

Lucas squinted at the screen where Taeyong's Princess Peach stood victoriously while his Donkey Kong and Mark's Yoshi stood to the side, bitterly clapping. Sounded about right.

"Let me be Peach next," Mark said, pressing start on the controller to speed up the screens that flaunted Taeyong's victorious win.

"Nu-uh!" Taeyong complained, sitting up straighter in his seat on the sofa. "She's my go-to! My house, my rules!"

Lucas chuckled, rubbing at his neck as he rolled his head from side to side. Sitting in one position for so long while button mashing like a madman has his neck cramping up.

"Ouch," Taeyong winced, socked toes gently prodding at one of Lucas's broad shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Lucas craned his neck to look up at his friend that was perched on the couch above Mark and himself. Taeyong's lips were twisted in a grimace. Lucas frowned.

"...yes?" He slowly replied, confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your neck looks all...funny. Kind of red," Taeyong replied. 

His neck?

_ Oh.  _

Quickly, he slapped a hand over where he knew Ten's bite was placed. He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination again, but the brand almost felt warm beneath his touch - a stark contrast to the dread that washed over his body like a bucket of ice water.

"Uh, I'm fine," Lucas mumbled, eyes focused on the wood of the floor he could see between his casually spread legs. "It's just...a spider bite."

Out of his peripherals, Lucas could see Mark's head turn in his direction after he had uttered the word "bite". He audibly swallowed, anxiety setting in. With Taeyong, Lucas might have been able to play it off as nothing. Having another wolf like Mark sitting next to him? That was a lot trickier.

"A spider bite?" Mark curiously repeated. "Let me see…"

Instinctively, Lucas scooted further away from the beta, long limbs scrambling across the wood floor in a panic.

"Lucas!" Mark whined, crawling closer. "That's a weird place for a spider bite!"

His best friend was quick, nearly climbing onto Lucas's lap in their struggle. Lucas let out a soft, embarrassed whine as Mark tried to pry his fingers away from his skin.

"It's nothing!" He argued as he used his alpha strength to keep his hand plastered over Ten's bite. "Seriously, it's - "

His lie died on his lips as Mark dug his hands underneath Lucas's arms and up into his armpits. He snorted before letting out a loud, sudden laugh, both of his arms instinctively coming down to push Mark off.

_ "Holy shit,"  _ Mark breathed out, his tickles abruptly stopping. Lucas swallowed, looking up with guilty eyes.

Mark's eyes were two very round orbs, pupils darting back and forth as they were glued to Lucas's neck. Carefully, he gripped the collar of Lucas's shirt, tugging it gently to the side, exposing the full extent of Ten's mark.

"You…" the beta trailed off, voice full of wonder. "...you have a mating mark."

"Yeah…" Lucas croaked, trying to slouch down to make himself smaller. "Tennie and I shared them last night."

While he was embarrassed to be scrutinized so plainly, he didn't regret the mark. To have a mating mark, an old tradition to express such solid devotion, was something Lucas could only dream of having with Ten. He always thought he would grow up, get set up with some alpha woman his parents found suitable, and start a family. The thought of loving anyone as much as he loved Ten - to  _ give  _ himself fully to someone else - seemed like something impossible. Yet here he was, marked forever by the wolf he knew was absolutely the love of his life.

"What's a mating mark?" Taeyong curiously asked, leaning over to get a closer look at Lucas's neck.

"It's an old tradition," Mark began, crawling off of Lucas's lap. "Two wolves who are really in love will exchange them. It's the ultimate sign of devotion to someone. A mating mark is the only sort of wound that won't ever fade with werewolf healing."

"Oh…" Taeyong quietly commented. "How come?"

"You know, I'm not sure," Mark honestly answered. "I thought maybe it had to do with it being a bite from another wolf, but the bite Taemin had when he was turned and the wounds some of us had from EXO went away over time."

"I guess it's just one of those magical mysteries," Lucas wistfully sighed.

Taeyong slowly reached a hand out towards Lucas before pausing with a wince.

"Can...I touch it?" He tentatively asked. Lucas looked up at Taeyong. His dark brown eyes were wide and curious. This was something he had probably never seen before. Although the bite was in a very sensitive spot for a wolf - right where shoulder met neck - Lucas nodded, giving Taeyong a small smile.

"Yeah," he replied, pulling his collar off to the side.

Carefully, Taeyong reached his hand out. When his fingertips carefully brushed against his skin, Lucas shivered.

"Does it hurt?" Taeyong asked, genuine concern lacing his words. Lucas shook his head.

"No," he breathed, skin tingling beneath Taeyong's fingers. "Not anymore. It really hurt when Ten bit me, though."

Closing his eyes, Lucas could remember how it felt to be pressed up so closely against Ten, their chests covered in sweat while he quickly tried to tip his boyfriend over the edge. The omega's fangs had felt so impossibly sharp when they sunk into Lucas's flesh. It had been like a hot poker piercing his skin in several places while his body felt electrified - so painful, but so very worth it.

"Wow," Mark breathed out when Taeyong retracted his hand.  _ Yeah,  _ Lucas weakly thought as he opened his eyes.  _ Wow. _

"You and Ten," Mark continued with a low whistle. "Took you two long enough." His words were playful, a fond smile on his lips. "I'm happy for you both."

"Ten has seemed a lot happier lately," Taeyong mentioned. "Still tries to torture me when he can, but generally more happy."

"Sounds like Ten," Mark commented with a short nod.

Lucas could feel a hot blush warming his cheeks up as he rubbed at his neck. This was all so...embarrassing. Sweet and soft, but also just...embarrassing. He didn't bother to hide his mark anymore as he gripped his controller hard with both hands.

"Enough talk," he decided. "Let's play. I'm not leaving until either Mark or I win."

"Aw man," Mark dejectedly sighed, picking up his yellow controller. "We're gonna be here all night!"

Taeyong gleefully laughed, settling back against the sofa cushions. His socked toes gently rested against Lucas's shoulder. And just like that, all talk of mating marks and true love was thankfully over.

***

“We can’t keep living like this,” Jongin quietly spoke from his place seated in one of the high-backed armchairs in his living room.

Currently, his dark eyes were fixed on where Baekhyun stood by one of the large, picturesque windows of the Kim Manor. The beta was sneakily peeking out past the layers of thick curtains to look outside. The barest hint of light that the winter dusk offered was dim, long shadows dragging across Baekhyun’s features. He remained quiet, not saying anything in response to Jongin’s statement.

_ “I  _ can’t live like this,” Jongin added. 

Ever since the attack at the Moonlight Basin, everyone in the pack had been watching their backs lately. It was like waiting for the other shoe to drop; fear and anticipation high in the air. EXO  _ had  _ to have noticed the absence of Jongdae by now. From Taeyong’s retelling of his encounter with Jongdae, it seemed like he was assigned with the task of bringing Taeyong back to EXO. Their leader must have noticed that neither Jongdae or Taeyong had ever returned back to their hideout by now. Jongin would have loved it if EXO would have taken the unspoken outcome as a good enough reason to give up, but from what he knew of the rogue pack, that seemed highly unlikely.

“I don’t like being a sitting duck,” Baekhyun finally spoke, stepping back from the window. The curtains fluttered before falling still and shrouding the room back into the dim lighting provided from the flickering flames contained in the fireplace. “But really, what else can we do at this point? We’re at an impasse. An ambush from our end would be idiotic, but we’re starting to run out of options.”

Jongin tiredly sighed, knowing his best friend was unfortunately right. His eyes drifted from the roaring fireplace and up to the family portrait settled on the wall, untouched by time. He frowned, wondering what his parents would have done in his situation. They were the head alphas for a reason; always smart and confident in their courses of action. Jongin so wished he had that same sort of natural leadership ability they had, but he simply didn’t. He didn’t have much time to grow into his role as head alpha before life hit and hit  _ hard. _

“What do you think mom and dad would have done?” Jongin whispered. Baekhyun’s eyes followed Jongin’s stare, settling on the portrait. He let out a thoughtful hum as he made his way to where Jongin was sitting.

“I think they would have discussed amongst each other what the next possible steps could be - weighing all of the pros and cons and strategizing together,” he answered, sitting down on the couch nearest to Jongin’s armchair.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing now?” Jongin asked, tearing his eyes away from the photo to look at Baekhyun. His best friend shook his head.

“I know we’re best friends - brothers, even - but I’m not an alpha, Jongin,” he quietly said. “I’m a beta. Strategy is not really my area of expertise.” He paused. “You know Taemin is an alpha.”

It wasn’t a question. Jongin was quiet. He could feel his heart give a strong pound to his chest at Baekhyun’s words. He had seen first-hand that Taemin was, indeed, an alpha. The way that wolf, Kris, had stood in a replica of Taemin’s wolf, Eiseu was something truly unbelievable. 

Jongin was a natural wolf and raised as such. He didn’t know too much about bitten wolves, but it seemed the legend that a bitten wolf inherited their wolf identity from their creator was correct. He had his suspicions, of course. When Taemin had first come to their den, he looked very much like an alpha - just a very insecure, confused one. His lack of confidence sort of worked out in his favor. There was no sense of authority; Taemin had only wanted to fit in any way he could.

“Are you saying that I should ask Taemin what he thinks?” Jongin asked, looking over at Baekhyun. The dentist shrugged.

“You two made up, didn’t you?” He inquired. Slowly, Jongin nodded.

“Yeah,” he quietly agreed. “But things are still fragile between us. I can feel it. I don’t want to overwhelm him.” 

The last thing Jongin wanted was to scare Taemin off again. He didn’t know what sort of things Taemin was okay with discussing. This wasn’t a game - this was actual war. That, and his inexperience made him a questionable choice. Taemin had come from a world so very different from his own - but maybe that wasn’t a bad thing. Maybe Taemin could offer a perspective Jongin hadn’t seen before.

Jongin gazed back up at the family portrait - hoping that it would magically give him the answers he so desperately wanted. The room was quiet, thick with tension; pensive.

“Have you ever thought about updating that photo?” Baekhyun quietly mused after a moment. Jongin’s head whipped in his direction.

“N-no,” Jongin stuttered, dumb-founded. “I would never get rid of - “

_ “Ah!”  _ Baekhyun cut him off. “I’m not saying get rid of it; simply add to it. This is your pack now, Jongin: the five of us plus a bitten wolf, a human, and three fae. Unconventional, but a pack nevertheless.”

“Speaking of humans,” Jongin deflected. “What’s going on with you and Taeyong?”

It was Baekhyun’s turn to look caught off-guard. Rarely was the intelligent beta surprised. He quickly recovered, however, bringing a hand to his chin as he hummed. His eyes were downcast as he thought.

“I like Taeyong quite a lot,” he eventually confessed. “We’ve been...dating. Quietly.”

Jongin wasn't surprised. It wasn't as if the dentist had never dated before, but Jongin couldn't remember seeing his best friend so obviously smitten like he was with Taeyong. He had laid his life on the line for Taeyong. It really couldn't be anymore real than that.

“Have either of you told Taemin?” Jongin asked, although he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

“Not yet,” Baekhyun quietly admitted.

“Hm, not yet or not ever?” Jongin quickly shot back, a small smirk making its way to his lips.

“Is there a difference?” Baekhyun hedged. His response earned him a chuckle from Jongin.

“Yes, Baek,” Jongin replied. “Taeyong is the single most important person in Taemin's life. I think he deserves to know. Trust me, it’s better to just tell him instead of wait for him to figure it out or hear it from someone else. Taemin appreciates honesty.”

He spoke from a place of experience. He had been on Taemin’s bad side before - he was still on probation. It wasn’t a good side to be on and Taemin didn’t back down. Jongin remembered the bold steps he had taken to get Taemin’s trust back. His dreams at night still explicitly replayed the look in Taemin’s eyes as he took control of Jongin’s mind, body and soul; the way the other man had uttered pure filth into his ear before making him feel things he had never dared to entertain before. The way Taemin’s eyes had gazed at him so longingly and the pull Jongin felt to just surrender to him left him breathless when he woke. A shiver ran down his spine before he shook the feeling off.

“Then maybe you should talk to him,” Baekhyun suggested. “Ask him honestly for his opinion on this whole EXO thing and how to move forward. As your beta and as your  _ friend,  _ that's my suggestion, Jongin.”

Jongin stayed quiet, mulling the thought over in his head. Once more, he directed his gaze up to the ghost of the bright future of what his pack was supposed to be: Hyejin’s beautiful smile, the pride in his parent’s eyes. Really, what more did he have to lose by joining forces with Taemin?

“Maybe you’re right,” he whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)/[spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Q0K2rvdAjY7B0NroEnrTO?si=yVjT6lcJR-SjIC7iJ8hX-g)


	16. Come a Little Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wasn't going to write, but apparently when I have overflowing emotions, stuff just happens - also some chunks were prewritten. As for the last part of this chapter, please forgive me. There are certain genres I'm just not the best at writing. I hope you guys will enjoy despite the rough edges.
> 
> Chapter title from Baekhyun's song, "Diamond":
> 
> "Come a little closer; the moment our eyes met, I almost lost my mind." - Baekhyun
> 
> Thank you for following along on this journey. This has been such a labor of love and it really takes a lot of my free time - but I do enjoy it. I'm happy to see so many of you find joy in this story as well. The comments you guys leave always make me smile. Seriously, I look back on rough days and read back over some of the comments and they really do make me smile. So, thank you! I was a little concerned because last chapter seemed to get quite a lot less feedback than I was used to, so I hope you guys will enjoy as this story begins to wrap up. Not much left to go.
> 
> I have a curious cat and twitter if you ever want to chat (I love chatting about anything) and a spotify playlist if that's your thing. Either way, enjoy!
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)/[spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Q0K2rvdAjY7B0NroEnrTO?si=yVjT6lcJR-SjIC7iJ8hX-g)

It was nighttime. The woods were draped in darkness while the moon was full above the thick treetops. The silence of the woods would have been deafening if it weren’t for the chatter between four figures settled around a steaming lake.

Mark dipped his bare toes into water that was somehow magically warm. Even in his dreams, the toasty spring always felt so good against his skin. Slowly, he completely submerged one foot before following with the other. His toes wiggled beneath the water, muscles slowly relaxing with the help of the heat. The steaming water stopped at his shins while his bottom was firmly planted on snow that somehow didn’t feel cold.

A pair of slightly larger feet - longer, but more delicate - dipped into the water next to Mark’s. There was no hesitance in the way they fully dipped beneath the surface of the water, familiarity visible with the action. Mark eyed the other pair of feet - distorted beneath the water - up to ankles and shimmering, long legs before trailing up a body swathed in a beautiful, white tunic. His gaze continued to drift up until he was finally staring into honey-brown eyes and an impossibly sweet smile:

Jungwoo. 

The earth faerie would never cease to stun Mark with his beauty. There wasn’t a part of the faerie that wasn’t immensely blessed by the goddess he so often spoke of. His beauty was truly unparalleled.

“He gives you moon eyes.”

The comment came from Yuta, the fire faerie. Ever since Sicheng and Yuta had pledged their allegiance to Kai’s pack, they had frequented the dreams that Mark visited Jungwoo in. Although they all seemed to gather around the hot spring more often than not, Mark had yet to meet the one partially responsible for the phenomenon: the water faerie. Jungwoo had reassured him that it was nothing personal - the water faerie would show himself if the need ever arose. Water fae were typically elusive creatures, so for right now, his identity still remained a mystery.

“What are moon eyes?” Mark curiously asked, reluctantly tearing his gaze away from Jungwoo.

The fire faerie pointed a long index finger up towards the sky. Mark’s gaze followed, eyeing the impossibly huge moon hanging full and low. From this angle, it almost looked as if Yuta held the weight of her up with his single digit.

“See that?” Yuta asked. “See how large and shiny she is? That’s what your eyes look like when you look at Woo.”

Mark could feel a furious blush burn at his cheeks. Was he really that obvious? He looked next to Yuta where Sicheng, the air faerie sat. Mark hoped his eyes would convey his silent question, asking his opinion. Sicheng just shrugged with a nod, dipping his own feet into the enchanted water.

“Yeah, you have moon eyes,” he easily agreed, his own eyes looking down at the water. “It’s...sweet. I suppose. If you’re into that love sort of thing.”

_ Love?  _ Mark gulped. Was that what this was? Did he  _ love  _ Jungwoo? Mark definitely felt  _ a lot  _ of things where the earth faerie was concerned, but it was too early for him to call it love. It was difficult to put a label on a feeling he had never experienced before.

“Aw, someone is frigid,” Yuta teased, scooting impossibly closer to Sicheng. “Let me warm you up, hm?” His fingers trailed up Sicheng’s exposed arm, the skin glittering beneath his touch like diamonds. When Yuta’s fingers danced across Sicheng’s bare shoulder, the fire faerie’s restraint faded. He quickly tugged Sicheng close, intimately burying his face against his neck.

“Ack!” Sicheng complained, putting up what Mark felt was the weakest attempt at pushing someone away with.

“Aren’t we supposed to be coming up with a plan?” Mark asked. 

That was the  _ main  _ reason he had chosen to call upon Jungwoo tonight. It was imperative to figure out how EXO was going around so concealed. Every time the pack seemed close to cracking the code, their theories were debunked. EXO definitely weren’t natural-born wolves - both he and Lucas had smelled Jongdae and Chanyeol at school. They both definitely had a similar underlying scent - the one Taemin had. It wasn’t a  _ bad  _ smell - it was just different than the one natural wolves had. The fae had assured him they weren’t using any sort of faerie magic either. As far as fae went, they were the only circle around. Nothing seemed to explain how the enemy were able to shift without the full moon. It was all so confusing, but also so important. Without that missing piece, who knew what they were really dealing with? They were at a standstill, unable to move forwards with a plan of action without that vital bit of information.

“Well, you need them to talk,” Jungwoo mentioned, one of his feet gently swirling beneath the water between them. “But if  _ you  _ talk to them, they won’t reveal their secret. And we tried having Sicheng listen in, but they didn’t mention anything weird.”

“Oh, they mentioned plenty of weird things,” Sicheng corrected. “Horrible things that I really wish I could purge. There was just no talk of any sort of magic at play.”

“We need to put the thought in their heads,” Mark mumbled, watching the way Jungwoo’s feet swayed in the steamy water. “But how?”

“Send them a note,” Jungwoo suggested. Mark chuckled.

“Yeah, I don’t think EXO have a mailbox,” he said. “Besides, they would smell me a mile away.” Jungwoo helplessly shrugged before slipping his fingers over Mark’s in the snow. Mark swallowed at the touch.

“Deliver the message another way,” Jungwoo suggested. He slowly scooted closer to Mark while the beta thought over his words. He used Mark’s distracted state to lean in close, resting one of his cheeks against Mark’s shoulder. Unthinkingly, Mark’s head turned towards Jungwoo’s, his nose softly nuzzling at the faerie’s soft, warm hair. Any sort of interaction with EXO would be risky.

“That sounds...dangerous,” he whispered.

“Possibly,” Yuta agreed. “But it’s a pretty direct way to get the answers you want.” When Mark frowned, unsure, Yuta huffed. “What?” He asked. “Do you have any better ideas?”

“Well, no,” Mark admitted. “But this feels so... _ final.  _ Like we really have to be ready to fight if we let them think we know what’s going on.”

“That’s true,” Jungwoo quietly agreed. He shifted against Mark’s side, lips brushing against Mark’s clothed shoulder. “I suppose you should ask Jongin what he thinks. We’re all in and ready when you are.”

Mark had dreamed about a life without EXO. He had fantasized about what it would feel like to live a life without fear at the back of his skull and to know his friends and family were safe, but now that the time had come, he wasn’t so sure. It wasn’t their parents going to fight anymore - it was up to them. He felt like they were still children - orphans, sure, but still just children. He didn’t want to lose what he still had: his pack...and Jungwoo. 

It was hard for Mark to admit, but he was scared.

*******

Taemin had just completed dinner for Taeyong and himself. After hearing his brother's stories of working aT the diner and how great of a cook Ten was, he felt inspired to try something new. He wasn't super familiar with Thai dishes - usually picking up cheap chicken pad thai from a hole-in-the-wall restaurant back home - but he was determined to try his hand at it. He had decided upon a basic noodle bowl with a coconut curry broth and shrimp. While it tasted good, Taemin wasn't a hundred percent sure the spices were accurate.

The noodle dishes were doled out into two mismatched bowls that had been salvaged from back home, courtesy of Jinki: one baby blue and one a pale yellow. Taeyong hadn't touched much of his dish, simply pushing at his noodles with his chopsticks, bottom lip jut out in a troubled pout while his eyes stared at the orange broth.

"Is...it not right?" Taemin tentatively asked. "I don't have much of a palate for Thai dishes, but I thought it tasted alright."

"Huh?" Taeyong asked, looking up. He blinked a few times before looking back down at his bowl. "No, there's nothing wrong with the food."

Taemin gently set down his own chopsticks on a napkin, his attention solely focused on his brother. "But...there is something wrong?"

Taeyong let out a small sigh, slouching down in his seat. It was times like this that Taemin could still see the child in Taeyong. The way he would pout and sulk if he was upset or troubled; the way he expressed things so openly on his face but refusing to share until Taemin bugged him long enough. Some things never changed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Taemin finally asked, getting their typical conversation rolling.

"No," Taeyong pouted. He let out a long-suffering sigh. "But I think I need to." He looked up from his noodles with big, scared eyes. That alone had Taemin concerned, big protective brother mode now on.

"Taemin...I don't want you to hate me," Taeyong quietly said. "Please, just promise me you won't hate me?" His voice was pleading and his words made Taemin even more confused. There wasn’t much Taeyong could do that would have earned hatred. Actually, Taemin couldn’t even think of a single thing that would constitute that sort of a reaction.

"I...could  _ never  _ hate you," Taemin's brows furrowed in concern. "Whatever it is, I won't hate you for it."

"Promise me?" Taeyong desperately repeated. Taemin rolled his eyes but obliged.

"I promise I won't hate you," he vowed.

"Alright," Taeyong sighed. Taemin could see him nervously swallow, posture stiff where he sat. "I've been...kinda seeing someone."

Taemin blinked a few times in surprise, but nodded. Okay, that was fine. Actually, Taemin was happy Taeyong had found someone to keep him grounded and distracted from all the chaos that their lives had become. Relationships were normal and healthy things to have.

"Alright…" Taemin trailed off. "Is he from school?"

"Well...no…" Taeyong answered.

The two brothers were silent, Taeyong offering up no further information. Taemin stared at him while he stared at his shrimp bowl like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Are you going to tell me who it is or are we going to play twenty questions?" Taemin asked.

"Can we do that?" Taeyong asked, perking up. Taemin rolled his eyes again.

"Sure, Taeyong," he sarcastically sighed. "Is your new boyfriend a wolf?"

"Yes."

That had Taemin pausing. He was only kidding. The look on Taeyong's face looked pathetically scared. What was he so scared of? Taemin was surprised; did Taeyong  _ really  _ think he would hate him for something like this?

"Oh, Yongie," Taemin sighed. "I'm not mad, I'm just surprised. So it's someone from the pack?" Taeyong gave another nod in response.

It wasn't Ten or Lucas; they were a couple. Mark looked at Jungwoo like he hung the stars, so it probably wasn't him. That left Baekhyun...and Jongin. He didn't think it was Jongin...he  _ hoped  _ it wasn't Jongin. Although, why should he care? They made peace and were working together again. Still...why did that idea bother him so much? To think of Jongin holding his brother the way he had held him...or kissing him breathless like he had with Taemin...he hated it.

"It's Baekhyun," Taeyong said, probably nervous by how long it was taking Taemin to give any sort of reaction. "I've been...dating Baekhyun."

That would explain some things. His brother and his boss had been getting close lately. They weren't completely subtle about showing skinship, not to mention that Baekhyun had literally  _ saved Taeyong's life. _

While Taemin felt a little concerned about their age difference and the fact that Baekhyun was his  _ boss,  _ somehow he wasn't as weirded out as he thought he would be. Baekhyun didn't talk much about relationships and didn't seem like the type of person to be careless with someone's heart. Knowing his younger brother and all they had both been through, Taeyong was very selective about the people he let into his life. Taemin had never even met anyone his younger brother had been involved with before. For him to let Baekhyun into such a special part of his life was pretty significant.

"Are you happy?" Taemin asked. "Does Baekhyun treat you well?"

Taeyong blinked, stunned. He tilted his head slightly before responding.

"Yeah, I really like him," he confessed. "Even before...the incident at the diner, he made me feel special. He took me out to dinner after we ditched Jongin's dinner party- "

"I never did lecture you about that," Taemin interrupted. "Did you  _ all  _ plot against us?!"

"We didn't  _ plot  _ against you," Taeyong argued. "You and Jongin were refusing to talk and it was tiring watching you too pine for so long." He shrugged. "Besides, didn't you get what you wanted that night? You never came home."

Taemin could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment at what his younger brother was implying. At what his younger brother was  _ accurately  _ implying. He had gotten  _ more  _ than he wanted that night. He was unsure about the whole dinner, being almost bullied into it by Taeyong. 

“We’re not talking about that night,” Taemin resolutely hedged, shutting down any accusations Taeyong had. “Eat your soup.”

Taeyong mischievously grinned, Taemin’s avoidance merely proving him correct in his own head. His younger brother was very lucky Taemin loved him so much. He was adorable...but also a huge brat when he wanted to be. Baekhyun would definitely have his hands full. Something told Taemin that it would all work out - Baekhyun might have paired himself with the only person who could actually out-do him in the annoying, meddling department.

“Soup is good,” Taeyong commented, still smugly grinning as he noisily slurped. Taemin shook his head before picking up his chopsticks and plucking a shrimp from his own bowl.

*******

After his talk with the fae in his dream, Mark invited Lucas to have lunch at the Moonlight Basin. Two heads were better than one and right now Mark's head was coming up with nothing.

"You mean we'd be leaving them a note," Lucas slowly recited, waving a french fry with each syllable. "To say we know their secret." Mark nodded.

"But we don't know their secret," Lucas continued. Mark nodded again.

"So we're going to pretend we do in hopes that it gets them to talk?" He asked.

"Pretty much," Mark confirmed, popping a french fry into his own mouth.

"That's insane!" Lucas hissed, leaning across the table. "Do you know how much of a risk that is? What if they decide to attack right then and there?! What if they say nothing?!" 

Mark frowned. He knew it was a risk. Really at this point, what other options did they have? EXO had infiltrated their college, the charity ball,  _ this diner -  _ they had attacked Mark and almost killed him, hurt Lucas and Ten, and attempted to kidnap Taeyong. They weren't slowing down anytime soon. If anything, they were only growing bolder.

"I know," Mark commented. "But that's why we need to think of a good plan. You know I wouldn't do anything without telling Jongin, but I need a really good plan to sell him. Right now I can't think of any way to deliver a message without walking right up to EXO's cave."

Lucas frowned, hand coming to rub at his neck where his mating mark was hidden beneath his shirt. He let out a low hum, thinking hard. Mark sighed, dejectedly eating another fry after dipping it into his small cup of barbeque sauce.

"Sicheng can't just, I don't know," Lucas said wiggling his finger. "Use his air faerie powers to blow the letter over?"

Mark's lips quirked in a small grimace. "I don't think it works like that," he answered. "I'm still not sure what they can or can't do. Sicheng is smart, though. I feel like he would have suggested that if it was a good idea."

"If only we didn't smell like wolves," Lucas sighed. "We'd be able to sneak it over."

"Or if we had some sort of super power like an extendo arm," Mark said with a chuckle. Lucas grinned.

"Superhero werewolves," he added. "Unfortunately we only have super hearing, super strength, transfiguration, and super scent...none of which are useful here." He dug back into his basket of fries. Mark followed suit, plucking at his seasoned fries one by one.

The Moonlight Basin was slow at this hour - lunch rush was over and three o'clock was too early for the dinner rush to start. Aside from them, there was an elderly couple sitting in a corner, a small group of teenage girls in a booth by a window, and, of course, Ten waiting tables. Every time the omega would walk by, Lucas's eyes were trained on him. Ten knew it too, if his smirk was any indication.

Mark gazed at the decorated walls as he brainstormed. Christmas was coming soon, but he had no holiday cheer. Everyday human things paled in comparison to the war that was coming. Even with everything going on in pack life, the Moonlight Basin was decorated for the season - fir garlands were wrapped around banisters, a tree close to the roaring fireplace was decorated with colored twinkle lights and shiny baubles. Even the taxidermied moose head above the fireplace had a Santa hat upon its head.

The Moonlight Basin was a standing testament to the love Ten's parents had shared. Both of Ten's parents were great chefs - always experimenting with the menu to mix traditional American menu items with other flavors like Korean from Ten's father's side or Thai from his mother's side.

Mark knew that their marriage was a union that garnered a lot of mixed emotions from the former pack, but there wasn't much they could really do. Ten's parents were married and his mother, Pensri, was expecting. 

She must have been so brave, Mark thought. He knew Pensri only from family parties or when he visited the Lee house, but he never really knew her as far as pack life went. Pensri was a beta and was subservient to Jongin and Lucas's parents. When Mark and the other pack children were learning how to hunt, she always seemed subdued - never really showing her full potential. She wasn't allowed to.

Mark knew Ten's father, Chunghee, better. He was the one who worked every weekday at the Moonlight Basin. He was a hunter in his free time - something he and Ten's mother could do together. How romantic the sight of them must have been: a hunter strapped with a bow and quiver full of arrows, his wife - a black and grey wolf - at his side as they ran beneath the moonlight. The evidence of their shared past-time was sprinkled around the diner - the large moose head over the fireplace being the most obvious. Chunghee's bow was even hung up high on an opposite wall - an eternal memory and homage to the man who built this hometown favorite.

As he gazed at the bow, Mark felt something stir in his chest. It was like there was a thought there, a memory maybe, that just wouldn't leave him alone. The longer he stared, the deeper his brows furrowed.

"Maybe we should just pitch the idea to Jongin and he can think of - '' Lucas's suggestion was cut off as Mark held a hand up. Slowly, his eyes drifted from the opposite wall to Lucas's face, his best friend's expression wide-eyed and curious.

"What if we used a bow and arrow?" Mark whispered. His eyes darted back up to the wall behind Lucas. Lucas's brows furrowed before he turned, following where Mark was gazing.

A bow and arrow was able to carry a note if it was pierced correctly. It was long-distance enough, too, that they could quickly retreat after it was launched. The only problem was that as far as Mark knew, no one in the pack could shoot an arrow. Like Mrs. Lee, they all relied on their teeth and claws to hunt.

"Ten is on board," Lucas said after a minute. That snapped Mark from his eerie sense of déjà vu.

"How do you know?" He asked. While he was sure Ten had been listening in on their whole conversation - which Mark didn't mind in the slightest - he hadn't stopped by their table aside from taking their orders and delivering their food.

"He told me," Lucas easily replied.

"...how?" Mark asked, puzzled. Lucas looked up with a smile, tapping his temple with a long index finger.

"Up in here," he explained. "The mating mark. We can talk telepathically, just like Hyejin and I used to do." Lucas's smile turned sad.

"That's...pretty amazing," Mark commented. As far as he had known, only siblings could share the telepathic link. It now made sense how his own mother and father could look at each other and seem like they had a full blown conversation without uttering a single word.

"We haven't completely figured it out yet," Lucas continued. "We're still testing out the limits of it. Still, it's pretty convenient."

Really convenient. Mark wondered if he would ever share a bite like that with someone. Well, not  _ someone,  _ but Jungwoo. Although, he was pretty sure that the telepathic link Lucas had mentioned would require mutual bites. Jungwoo wasn't a wolf and couldn't return a bite. He shook his head; he needed to  _ stop  _ thinking about the earth faerie so much, but it was just...so difficult. He needed to focus on a plan of action and what exactly he was going to tell Jongin.

*******

Some people would say that love sometimes blossomed in times of tragedy. In the case of Baekhyun and Taeyong, it hadn't just blossomed, it had exploded.

While Baekhyun had been interested in Taeyong since their first meeting, he did his best to keep his distance. Sure, Taeyong was cute - all large eyes and plush lips - he could see the resemblance between him and Taemin so easily. However, Taeyong was Taemin's younger brother and Taemin  _ was  _ his employee. A great employee, at that. The rewards of an immediate attraction really didn't outweigh the risk of his business and personal life. There were plenty of beautiful fish in the sea and Baekhyun had more than enough time to pick a special one when the time was right.

However, the more time he spent alone with Taeyong, the more things he found he liked about the human. Taeyong was funny, smart, a great listener, kind, giving, loyal - he had so many attributes that Baekhyun liked. 

Without such appealing qualities as those, Baekhyun would have never revealed Haesbich: his wolf. No human had never seen his wolf - and no other human ever would. Taeyong’s reaction had been something truly unexpected. While the younger Lee brother had run into Taemin’s wolf more than once, he was still pleasantly awestruck to be so close to Haesbich. It made Baekhyun feel proud inside. He preened at the compliments Taeyong would have shied away from sharing if he were human and relished in the soft and pleasant touches the human offered so easily.

Not only had Taeyong been accepting of his wolf side, but he even entertained Haesbich’s wild antics, going as far as to lay in the snow in the middle of the frozen woods. Baekhyun knew his wolf was more than warm enough to keep Taeyong from feeling too much of the cold, but the human hadn’t known. Still, he trusted Haesbich. 

And then, their first kiss.

Baekhyun had really given Taeyong more than enough time to pull away or create an excuse to leave. He didn't want to force anything upon the human that was unwanted. It was why he had only kissed Taeyong on the head after their dinner date. He gave Taeyong enough time to hopefully sort his own feelings out and decide what he really wanted before making any moves.

Luckily enough for Baekhyun, Taeyong had decided he wanted  _ him. _

With their relationship rolling slowly but naturally, it should have come as no surprise that the next step came just as unplanned but just as easily: intimacy.

Falling into bed with Taeyong was something that just sort of  _ happened  _ over time. 

Their relationship had initially started off slow and sweet. Baekhyun would take Taeyong out somewhere new for dinner or simply shower the younger boy in secure cuddles and soft kisses as they stayed in getting cozy and fighting off the winter chill. It was nice to take their relationship slow. Baekhyun genuinely enjoyed getting to know Taeyong inside and out, asking questions about his life back home in Los Angeles, the courses he took in college, his hobbies, and his dreams for the future. He found Taeyong to be so interesting and captivating. 

It was really only a matter of time before they were official. Even with the label of 'boyfriends', Baekhyun prided himself on being a gentleman. He wasn't ignorant about the age gap between them. It was on his part that he remained polite, only going as far as Taeyong wanted to go. He let his human boyfriend set the pace.

It was Taeyong who eventually had enough of the slow pace. One night their innocent kisses and cuddles had evolved into wandering hands and wandering mouths until Taeyong had tugged Baekhyun on top of him, begging him to just  _ touch  _ him already. That night was the first of many to follow, some dates ending with Taeyong beneath him, taking whatever Baekhyun doled out.

That wasn’t to say that Baekhyun was complaining - it was  _ quite  _ the opposite, actually. He loved his adorable boyfriend; Taeyong was sweet, thoughtful, funny, and a bit spoiled - but that last one wasn't entirely Taeyong's fault.  _ Everyone  _ doted on the human.

But only Baekhyun was allowed to dote on him like  _ this. _

Taeyong ran his fingers through Baekhyun's soft, silver hair as their mouths messily slid together. What had started off as a romantic date at a nice restaurant on the outskirts of the city, soon evolved into this: wet, sloppy kisses being exchanged on Baekhyun’s king-sized bed.

After their shared meal, neither party had wanted to part at the door, officially ending what was such a comfortable, nice evening. During dinner, Taeyong had looked so soft and sweet. The dim, romantic candlelight of the restaurant had Taeyong glowing in a cream colored sweater. The sight made Baekhyun melt. His boyfriend was so unbelievably pretty. Taeyong was  _ always  _ pretty, but something about the soft lighting made him seem almost unreal.

After dinner, Baekhyun had invited Taeyong inside before he dropped him off at home. The night was still young; plenty of time to enjoy each other’s company before they had to separate. Taeyong had accepted the offer, slipping inside the house behind Baekhyun. It wasn’t the first time Taeyong had come over (and hopefully wouldn’t be the last). Baekhyun could still remember the look of wonder so openly displayed on his boyfriend’s face when he was invited inside his home for the first time.

While it wasn’t quite the behemoth of the Kim mansion, Baekhyun’s house was equally just as nice. It was new; floors made of glossy hardwood and walls a muted grey. The dentist liked to keep things simple: staple furniture pieces, minimal art on the walls, long windows bordered by dark, layered organza curtains. He had a large, white sectional in the living room he had led his boyfriend into after entering his home. The pillows on the couch were mostly decorative in varying shapes and sizes and in different shades of grey. Aside from his king sized bed, the sectional was Baekhyun’s favorite piece of furniture he owned. It was often where he and Taeyong ended up, cuddled together watching television or simply enjoying each other’s company.

Tonight, Taeyong didn’t seem to be after much conversation, taking Baekhyun’s relaxed body as an invitation to crawl onto his lap. Baekhyun’s eyebrows rose in curiosity when Taeyong straddled his lap. His boyfriend had that look in his eyes - the look Baekhyun knew meant their night was just about to begin. When their lips met, Baekhyun’s hands instinctively found their place on his hips. Taeyong's mouth tasted sweet like the pink lemonade he had ordered earlier at dinner.

What had started off as a soft and slow makeout session in the living room gradually grew into something hotter, needier. The kisses they shared were initially leisurely, tongues wetly sliding against each other and breath hitching when something felt especially good. What were polite hands slowly found themselves wandering; teasing across clothed bodies but searching for more. Baekhyun had no problem indulging in what Taeyong wanted, his mouth sucking against the skin of his boyfriend's pale neck before effortlessly hoisting him up. 

Baekhyun smiled against Taeyong's skin when he let out a noise caught somewhere between a laugh and a moan. His thighs were securely wrapped around Baekhyun's waist as they made their way to the bedroom.

Those events all led to how they ended up where they currently were: Baekhyun's hands tight where they held at Taeyong's hips, pinning him down against his soft mattress. His thumbs trailed up slightly higher, just barely skimming beneath Taeyong's sweater. The skin of his taut tummy was so warm beneath his colder thumbs, as he rubbed soothing circles against his boyfriend’s skin.

Hips squirming at the touch, Taeyong let out a soft whine. It was no secret how sensitive he was, his whole body seeming like one big erogenous zone for Baekhyun to explore with his fingers or his tongue.

Baekhyun smiled into their kiss, letting out a quiet gasp of his own when Taeyong's fingers tugged at the strands of his silver hair. It was Taeyong's turn to smile as they kissed, the tell-tale curve of his grin pressing against Baekhyun' lips.

It was always a playful push and pull when it came to sex with Taeyong. It was an unspoken fact that Baekhyun liked to top and Taeyong enjoyed taking it. Still, their preferences didn't mean Taeyong just sat back - he would meet every nip from Baekhyun with a sharp bite of his own, fingers feverishly tugging and clawing at hair and skin, his hips rocking back to meet each of Baekhyun's thrusts. 

Sex with Taeyong was something Baekhyun quickly realized he could never get enough of. Having Taeyong's soft and sweet personality so suddenly morphing into something more wild and a little rough made his head spin in the best sort of way. It kept him on his toes, eager to please his lover in the most intimate sense. He was always excited to play and explore each other's bodies in a space that seemed to be curated for just them.

"Touch me," Taeyong panted when they separated for much-needed air. Baekhyun tapped a thumb against the soft skin of his tummy.

"What's the magic word?" He asked with a teasing smirk. Taeyong let out a quiet whine in reply, squirming further against the soft comforter beneath him. "Not quite," Baekhyun tutted.

Taeyong pouted, grinding his ass down against the bed.  _ "P-please?" _

"Good boy," Baekhyun purred, fingers teasing across Taeyong's skin when his hands skirted further beneath his soft sweater. Taeyong's back arched up from the bed as Baekhyun’s hands traveled higher and higher. 

Baekhyun pressed his mouth up against Taeyong's neck, sucking hard against his pulse point. He could feel Taeyong’s pulse rabbiting against his tongue when he pressed it flat against the skin. His hands blindly sought out Taeyong's nipples, grinning in satisfaction when his thumbs brushed across the already hardened nubs. Taeyong let out a needy moan, fingers back to tugging at Baekhyun's hair. His body was twitching at Baekhyun's touch. His back arched more as Baekhyun circled and teased at the pebbled flesh. Taeyong was always so sensitive - it drove him wild.

Baekhyun drank up the sounds Taeyong made while he nosed against the younger boy's neck, inhaling the sweet smell of what he had decided was sweet pea and honeysuckle. Taeyong  _ would  _ smell sweet. There wasn’t much about his lover that wasn’t sweet. The universe apparently agreed when it blessed the younger with a scent so delicious.

As Taeyong let out soft gasps and mewls of pleasure, Baekhyun let out a soft groan. He could feel his cock swell in response to the noises freely spilling past his boyfriend’s lips. He shifted slightly on the bed, straddling one of Taeyong's thighs before rutting his hips up, seeking some sort of friction.

"B-Baekhyun - " Taeyong gasped out, undoubtedly feeling the hardening cock grinding up against his thigh. 

Baekhyun looked up. Taeyong's cheeks were flushed pink with arousal while his dark pupils were dilated and his spit-slick lips were parted. Fluffy, platinum hair was messily feathered out against the comforter. Baekhyun could see the deep rise and fall of his chest as he panted. His fingers were still buried beneath his sweater as his thumbs relentlessly teased at sensitive nipples, twisting and flicking them.

With such a beautifully mussed up sight in front of him, Baekhyun couldn't resist sliding his body up a little further to press their lips together. Taeyong's lips were plump as their mouths fit together so easily. By this point in their relationship, they knew each other's wants and needs as well as their own. Baekhyun always aimed to fulfill every need of Taeyong's, paying special attention to make sure he was always completely satisfied by the time they were finished. When his lover was satisfied, it didn't long for him to follow suit. 

He slipped his tongue into Taeyong's pliant mouth when the human beneath him started to get a little too loud. There was no one else around to hear the pleasured moans generously spilling past Taeyong's lips, but Baekhyun secretly enjoyed feeling those tiny cries muffled against his mouth, swallowing them up.

Trailing his fingers lower, Baekhyun's touch skirted just beneath the waistband of Taeyong's jeans and briefs. The hidden skin he found was even warmer down there.

"So pretty, Yongie," he mumbled, leaning down to lick against the bit of milky collarbone he could see peeking out from the scoop neckline of Taeyong's sweater. "So lucky you're all mine."

Taeyong shivered slightly at his words. One of his hands came down to cover one of Baekhyun's in a loving, intimate gesture. Baekhyun looked down their bodies and at the way their hands were joined. It was so close, yet so far from the prominent bulge at the front of Taeyong's jeans. 

Baekhyun gently laced their fingers together before slipping the fingers of his other hand out from beneath the elastic. He used his free hand to gently rub against the front seam of Taeyong's jeans, his boyfriend letting out a pleasured hiss at the contact. When Baekhyun firmly ground the heel of his palm against the zipper, he could feel Taeyong squeeze his hand.

"That's it," he breathed out against Taeyong's ear. He continued to rub and gently grope at the outline of Taeyong's length, encouraging each of his soft cries with praise.

"How about I get you naked now, hm?" He suggested, pressing a soft kiss beneath Taeyong's ear. The response he received was a garbled agreement, causing him to fondly smile.

Carefully, he untangled their fingers and removed his other hand from where it had been grabbing. He leaned up, sitting on Taeyong's thighs before rucking up his boyfriend's soft sweater. He nosed a trail up the newly exposed skin, pressing soft kisses against random patches of soft skin. Taeyong leaned up enough for Baekhyun to finally pull the shirt up and over his head before carelessly tossing it behind them to land forgotten on the bedroom floor.

When Baekhyun had first set eyes on Taeyong at his office, he had initially thought the human was cute. He was all fluffy hair and big eyes and pouty lips. That being said, he had never imagined Taeyong could look like this: skin shiny and heated from arousal, nipples erect and rosy pink, lips kiss swollen and eyes looking completely blissed out. He looked like a very, very good wet dream - shirtless and submissive all for Baekhyun's taking.

Baekhyun ducked his head down, tongue coming out to wetly swipe at one of those attractive, rosy buds. He could feel Taeyong tremble beneath him, letting out a wanton cry when he wrapped his lips around his nipple, suckling hard at the pebbled skin. Long fingers shot up to tangle into Baekhyun's silver hair again, gently scratching at his scalp while simultaneously pushing his head down, begging for more.

Looking up, he met Taeyong's heavy-lidded gaze as he moved to mouth at his other nipple, giving it the same attention with his lips and tongue. Taeyong's eyes rolled back in his head while he arched his back just slightly, an open invitation for Baekhyun to keep toying with his chest. Baekhyun, however, had other plans. He gave one last playful lick to Taeyong's nipple before shimmying further down his body.

His lips pressed against the soft skin of Taeyong's tummy, kissing just above the waistband of his jeans. Taeyong squirmed at the touch, the skin there ticklish. Baekhyun smiled against his skin, trailing his kisses over to a sharp hip bone. He sucked hard at the skin there, attempting to leave a love bite that would last. His own werewolf healing made hickeys nearly impossible to keep, but Taeyong was a human - he would be able to see that mark and be reminded of just how it got there.

Taeyong’s hips grinded back down against the bed. Baekhyun's fingers soon busied themselves with hastily unfastening Taeyong's jeans, popping the button open before sliding the zipper down. He could feel how aroused his boyfriend was, his hard cock desperately straining against the zipper.

Taeyong shimmied on the bed, assisting Baekhyun in ridding himself of his tight jeans. The denim soon fell off the bed, forgotten, as Baekhyun's attention was back on him. He eyed the small, dark spot on the front of Taeyong's briefs, wet from precome.

"Already wet for me," he murmured, snapping the elastic band of the briefs against Taeyong's hip. Taeyong let out a surprised yelp. "Not quite wet enough, though."

He slid the briefs down Taeyong's long legs, the younger man kicking them off when they pooled down near his ankles. Baekhyun was quick to pull his own sweater up and over his head, tossing it away.

"Spread your legs," he instructed, hands gripping Taeyong's bare hips to drag his body closer to his face. "Going to make sure you're wet enough for me."

Taeyong let out a wanton moan at his words, legs easily parting. Baekhyun slid closer, hands resting against the backs of Taeyong's thighs while he slipped down between his legs. 

He paused, taking a moment to admire the sight of his boyfriend spread out for him for the taking. His eyes drifted down Taeyong's milky thighs to the hard, pretty cock between his legs. The tip was a pretty pink, leaking pearly fluid against his belly while his slightly darker balls hung low beneath. Taeyong's puckered hole was the same pretty pink as his cockhead, exposed to the air as Baekhyun held his thighs up and open.

Baekhyun leaned his head down, placing a kiss just above Taeyong's rim. A soft moan punched out from Taeyong, needy and eager for more. Baekhyun couldn't help but grin, loving the vocal responses Taeyong always gave him. He continued to trail his kisses lower, pressing his lips against Taeyong's rim. The pleased sigh Taeyong let out was enough encouragement for him to continue. He spread Taeyong's cheeks a little wider before licking at his puckered entrance. 

Baekhyun was never really a huge fan of rimming until he met Taeyong. It quickly became something he was very much into when he discovered his boyfriend made breathy, desperate noises that had him nearly losing his mind by the time foreplay was over. Taeyong's ass was so nice, too. It was small but shapely, the skin so smooth. Baekhyun definitely didn't mind putting his mouth on something so pretty - which was what he was doing now. He licked broad, wet stripes across Taeyong's puckered, pink hole.

Taeyong gasped and squirmed at the sensation, causing Baekhyun to chuckle.

"Easy, easy," he gently murmured, his breath ghosting across Taeyong's spit-slick hole, earning another shiver. "I've barely even started."

"It's so good already," Taeyong whined, naked hips shifting and sliding against the comforter. "Don't stop."

Baekhyun let out another chuckle when Taeyong blindly reached down, grabbing at his silvery hair and desperately trying to guide his face back to that sweet spot between his legs. Baekhyun gently untangled Taeyong's fingers from his hair, simply placing his hand on his head instead before leaning back down to continue where he left off.

Taeyong let out a wounded cry when Baekhyun began eagerly lapping at his exposed hole. His fingers tightened on Baekhyun's head, but didn't dare to pull at his hair this time.

After indulging Taeyong for a bit longer, Baekhyun pulled away to admire his work. He was pleased to see the way his lover’s pink skin was now glistening with his spit. He would never get over how beautiful his Taeyong was.

Gently, Baekhyun pressed his thumb against the rim, gently applying pressure, but not daring to dip inside yet. When Taeyong’s skin started to dry, Baekhyun removed his thumb. He leaned down, breath ghosting over Taeyong's rim before licking against the puckered flesh again. Baekhyun ignored Taeyong's needy cries, focusing on the task at hand as he pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s rim, licking and sucking hard at his entrance.

Hands were threaded into his hair again as he pressed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.

"B-baek," Taeyong moaned, arching his back and attempting to rut his hips up against Baekhyun's wicked mouth.

Baekhyun teased his tongue in and out, not minding the way his lover was trying so desperately to ride his face. As long as Taeyong was enjoying himself, then so was he.

After a few moments of messily eating Taeyong out, Baekhyun could feel his rim give a little as he relaxed. Baekhyun gave one last lick across his hole before backing off. Taeyong let out a small whine of disappointment as Baekhyun wiped the excess spit from his lips and chin. He lifted himself up onto his hands before crawling up and over Taeyong. He reached for the handle of his bedside table, opening the small drawer and rummaging inside.

"Ah!" He hissed in surprise when Taeyong leaned up, sucking a nipple past his plump lips. He let out a small groan as Taeyong's tongue playfully flicked across the sensitive nub.

"You left yourself open for attack," Taeyong murmured when he released the skin, devilishly grinning up at Baekhyun. Baekhyun only huffed in mock annoyance before grabbing the small container of lube.

"You're trouble now," he tutted, pressing a quick kiss to Taeyong's lips before slipping back down his body.

"You like it," Taeyong said, letting out a small sigh as he raised his hands above his head. He flexed his ankles, briefly stretching out his calf muscles before relaxing.

"I do," Baekhyun easily agreed, opening the cap and dispensing some of the cool gel onto his fingers. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

It was true. He held such a soft fondness for the younger male. He was a bright spot in a life that could sometimes feel scary and unforgiving. Taeyong really was a human among wolves. The expectations of being a beta that Baekhyun normally had placed upon his shoulders disappeared when he was alone with Taeyong - he could just be himself.

It was a feeling so refreshing - it was how love  _ should  _ feel.

Baekhyun carefully pressed two of his slick fingers up against Taeyong's entrance. Taeyong hissed at the cold sensation, hips slightly jumping up from the mattress.

"Sorry," Baekhyun murmured, kissing the inside of Taeyong's knee in silent apology. 

He continued to rub his finger against the rim, only testing against the muscle when he felt Taeyong was relaxed enough. Slowly, he pressed the slick tip of his middle finger past Taeyong’s rim. His boyfriend let out a moan, sounding simultaneously ruined and relieved.

Baekhyun relished in the feeling of Taeyong so hot and tight around his finger. He knew that Taeyong was going to feel even more amazing wrapped around his cock in a few minutes.

"Mm, another," Taeyong moaned, hips trying to rock up to get Baekhyun's finger deeper inside. Baekhyun pressed his index finger against where his middle finger was already inserted. His boyfriend's rim was clenching down, determined to pull him in.

"Relax," Baekhyun murmured, barely fitting the tip of his second finger inside. "I'll give you what you need. Don't worry."

Taeyong could only let out a small, impatient huff before closing his eyes. His hips stilled as he tried to relax. Baekhyun could feel it as his tight entrance slightly gave. He rewarded Taeyong with a gentle kiss to his thigh as he sank the second finger completely inside.

The teasing continued, Baekhyun gauging Taeyong’s responses as he thoroughly fucked him with two fingers, eventually followed by a third. By the time Taeyong was fully ready, he was a mess. His spread thighs were trembling as Baekhyun roughly pumped three of his fingers in and out, his hole messily glistening with lube.

“Ready,” Taeyong babbled. “So ready, just -  _ please.” _

Baekhyun looked down at him: thighs quivering, a thin sheen of sweat on his chest, skin flushed red with arousal and pleasure. He was ready.

“Alright,” Baekhyun agreed, slipping his fingers out with an obscenely wet squelch. “Turn over.”

He chuckled when Taeyong eagerly scrambled to move, clumsy on legs that were now weak from pleasure. He crawled onto all fours, arching his back to present his ass more attractively to Baekhyun.

_ "Taeyong,"  _ Baekhyun lowly growled in warning. "You're playing a dangerous game, my love." 

His hands reached down to hastily undo his own belt and unfasten his jeans. His hard cock had been painfully pressing at the zipper of his pants while he admired Taeyong coming undone on his fingers. It had taken all of his control to not pounce on his boyfriend like he so desperately wanted to. To see the one he loved completely lost in ecstacy and feeling his walls clench around his fingers turned him on like nothing else could.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Taeyong innocently mumbled, coyly looking back over his shoulder at Baekhyun. He tauntingly shimmied his hips as he continued to gaze at Baekhyun with his big, doe eyes. "I'm not playing any games. I just want to get  _ fucked." _

Baekhyun groaned at his boyfriend’s sinful words, finally freeing his cock from his briefs before roughly tugging his bottoms down his legs. He gave an impatient, irritated kick to the garments when they pooled at his ankles before they flung onto the floor. Crawling on his knees, he picked up the bottle of lube that he had abandoned when he had been stuffing Taeyong full with his fingers. If a good fucking was what Taeyong wanted, Baekhyun was more than willing to deliver.

He popped the cap open, generously drizzling the cool gel onto his bobbing cock before closing the bottle and dropping it back onto the bed. Baekhyun brought his hand down, letting out a small sigh of relief as he slowly dragged his fist up and down his cock to spread the lube. He watched in amusement as Taeyong's gaze shifted lower to follow the motion of his hand. He could see the poised role his boyfriend had been playing slip away as he watched Baekhyun pleasuring himself as he lubed himself up. Taeyong's kiss swollen lips barely parted as he watched, pupils blown wide with a dark lust.

"Baek, please," he whined, hips tantalizingly wiggling again. "Don't make me wait any longer."

Baekhyun could simply leave him hanging on the edge; let his lover suffer a bit longer as he fucked into his own fist, putting on a bit of a show. Another time, perhaps. Right now, he wanted to bury himself deep inside Taeyong. They both had waited long enough.

He removed his hand after his cock had been sufficiently slicked up before firmly placing his hands on Taeyong's hips, tugging his lithe body closer. Slowly, he leaned forwards, draping his chest across Taeyong's back. Pressed up this close, he could feel the hammering of his boyfriend's erratic heart against his chest.

"Wouldn't want to keep you waiting," he purred against Taeyong's ear, flicking the shell with his tongue before leaning back. Taeyong let out a short, surprised gasp at his actions.

Baekhyun reached down, taking his cock in his hand to slowly line himself up with Taeyong's glistening, pink hole. Gently he rocked his hips forwards, Taeyong letting out a relieved hiss when the blunt head of his cock pressed against his rim.

Slowly, Baekhyun rolled his hips forwards, easing his cock inside of Taeyong. He watched as the head of his cock was slowly sucked inside. He let out a low groan, eyes squeezing shut as his cock slowly became enveloped in a tight, velvety heat.

Taeyong let out a small cry, hands grabbing at the plush comforter beneath them. Baekhyun could feel him try to adjust, lowering his chest down against the bed, hips backing up onto him, sucking him in just a tiny bit deeper.

"You always feel so good," Baekhyun murmured, eyes opening. He continued to watch as he slowly sheathed his length inside of Taeyong. His boyfriend was letting out quiet, aborted whines the further he pressed inside. It was always the most difficult part of sex - the wait. Taeyong was always so tight and so warm, his walls perfectly hugging Baekhyun's cock. It really took every last bit of self-control he had to let Taeyong adjust. He loved Taeyong - the wait would always be worth it.

When his hips were firmly pressed to Taeyong's ass, Baekhyun fully paused. Sweat was gathering on his chest, the warmth of their bodies combining heating him to his core. He leaned down low to press a gentle kiss to one of Taeyong's shoulder blades. Taeyong's skin was warm against his lips.

"You okay?" Baekhyun asked.

"Uh...uh-huh," Taeyong groaned, fingers slightly loosening their grip on the white comforter. "Keep going."

Baekhyun chose to stay draped over Taeyong as he slowly pulled out. When just the tip remained inside, he gave a shallow thrust back in, punching a gasp out of Taeyong. He repeated the action, slowly feeling Taeyong relax and adjust around him. He ducked his head down, peppering Taeyong,'s back in kisses as his hips set up a slow rhythm, rocking in and out of his boyfriend's body.

"You feel amazing," he praised, voice strained as he continued to set a nice pace between them. "You always do."

It was true. It was like Taeyong's body was made to take him. It all felt so unbelievably  _ right. _ While Baekhyun had never had  _ awful  _ sex, he had never had it feel quite so good or quite as romantic as it did with Taeyong. Even if it was a spontaneous fuck, he treated Taeyong with love and care - it was what his boyfriend deserved.

"Y-you too," Taeyong gasped, head tilting back. "Fuck."

Baekhyun nosed at Taeyong's neck, the fine hairs near the nape tickling his nose. He brought his lips to sweaty skin, sucking and nibbling. He could feel Taeyong tense beneath him as his teeth scraped against the sensitive skin of his shoulder. A low, shuddering moan slipped past Taeyong's lips at the sensation.

"Let me ride you?" He asked after Baekhyun removed his mouth. 

The suggestion was more than okay with Baekhyun. He held Taeyong's hips in a firm grip before adjusting his position, leaning back, legs spread. He pulled Taeyong closer, effectively impaling Taeyong back onto his cock.

"Yes!" Taeyong cried out. He swiveled his hips back, desperately searching for that perfect angle again. His ass repeatedly bounced back onto Baekhyun's cock, the gentle slap of their skin sounding with each drop.

"Here," Baekhyun whispered. He leaned forwards so his chest was pressed against Taeyong's back. Carefully, one of his hands grabbed Taeyong's in his own, twining their fingers together while his opposite arm wrapped around Taeying's abdomen, locking their lower halves together tight.

Baekhyun let himself enjoy Taeyong bouncing in his lap a little longer before he thrust his hips forwards, nailing his prostate and refusing to let up. Taeyong let out a loud wail broken into small, staccato cries as Baekhyun relentlessly pounded into him.

Momentarily pausing his thrusts, Baekhyun pressed a kiss to the nape of Taeyong's sweaty neck, sneakily inhaling his sweet aroma. He was so stupidly gone for the human. Everything about him - his looks, his brain, his mannerisms, his scent - Taeyong was irresistible.

Wiggling a little impatiently on his lap, Taeyong whined. "Baekhyun," he complained. "Why'd you stop?"

Baekhyun grinned against his neck, letting a small huff leave his lips at his lover's impatience.

"Wanted to smell you," he admitted. He opened his lips against the side of Taeyong's neck, teeth gently dragging across his pulse point again. He could feel his boyfriend's breath hitch at the action, the bleached hair on his nape standing up in goosebumps. 

Baekhyun took one last indulgent drag of Taeyong's sweet scent before tightening his arm around his front, cradling Taeyong's lower belly. Taeyong's hard cock was resting against Baekhyun's arm, the skin velvety but pulsing with need.

"Brace yourself," Baekhyun murmured in warning before he leaned to the right, gently tumbling on his side and taking Taeyong down with him. The mattress was a soft spot to land, but Taeyong still let out a small squeak of surprise at their descent. It took them a bit of maneuvering to settle into their new position, Baekhyun regrettably having to pull himself out of Taeyong to reach up and grab a pillow for his boyfriend's head.

When Taeyong had settled back, Baekhyun pressed his body back up to Taeyong's, effectively spooning him. He gently trailed his fingers across the curve of Taeyong's hips and down his thigh, giving the smooth skin there a couple of gentle taps.

"Lift your leg, baby," he instructed. Taeyong gave a soft moan as he obeyed. Baekhyun slipped his hand behind his thigh, propping Taeyong's leg up enough to slip his cock back inside his lover's wet, waiting hole.

_ "Uh!"  _ Taeyong moaned. Baekhyun tipped his head back gently, a curse held back on his lips. Taeyong was so warm and tight. He had only slipped out for maybe a minute, but a minute was too long.

"So tight," he sighed, kissing Taeyong's shoulder. "So tight, Yongie." Taeyong moaned out some garbled response, ass rocking back against Baekhyun, trying to pull him in deeper.

Slowly, Baekhyun set up a rhythm, pulling his cock nearly all the way out before sharply thrusting back in. Taeyong let out a loud wail, eyes rolling back in his head while Baekhyun had his way with him.

The rhythm Baekhyun set was slower now, but his thrusts were deep; purposeful. He wanted to make sure Taeyong could feel every inch of him with each languid roll of his hips. He wanted nothing more than to make Taeyong his; fill him up and thoroughly claim him.

"You're doing so good," he breathlessly sighed, pressing his sweaty forehead against one of Taeyong's shoulder blades. "So nice and tight for me."

Soon, Baekhyun felt fingers on his own. Taeyong had slipped his hand down and between his thighs, fingers trying to fit themselves between the spaces Baekhyun's grip created. Baekhyun felt his heart flutter at the simple, yet meaningful touch. Taeyong was truly his. Even though he couldn't run beneath a full moon or sport a mating mark, there was no doubt in Baekhyun's mind or heart that Taeyong was one hundred percent his person.

"I love you."

The words were softly whispered against Taeyong's skin, Baekhyun slowing down to a delicious grind, lips pressing a kiss just beneath his boyfriend's ear. Taeyong groaned, tossing his head back.

"S-so good," he stuttered out. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Baekhyun let out a small huff of a laugh as Taeyong squirmed restlessly against him.

"Mm, what do you want, baby?" He purred. "Want it harder?" He asked, pulling out before snapping his hips, Taeyong letting out a loud cry as his toes curled.

"Right there," Taeyong moaned. "Please, please, please." He was always so needy, so desperate for Baekhyun to repeatedly fuck him until he was a babbling mess, too lost in pleasure to think coherently. Baekhyun found it to be a weird mix between hot and endearing.

"I got you," Baekhyun murmured, giving Taeyong his all as he aimed for that same spot. He pistoned his hips just a bit quicker, trying to get Taeyong to his climax. His own was rapidly approaching - his boyfriend feeling just too deliciously good around his cock.

"So close," Taeyong gasped through breathy, desperate moans. Baekhyun could feel his thigh trembling in his grip.

"Go on, baby," he grunted. "Finish yourself off."

Taeyong pressed his cheek against the pillow, his other hand coming down to furiously pump his aching, drooling cock.

"Good boy," Baekhyun praised. "That's it."

Taeyong came with a loud cry, back arching like a cat in heat trying to get Baekhyun’s cock to hit him deeper. Baekhyun continued to fuck him through his orgasm, thrusts getting a little more reckless and sloppy. More than anything else, he was relieved, now able to chase his own orgasm because Taeyong had been properly satisfied.

When Baekhyun felt Taeyong's muscles slightly relax around him, he grabbed his boyfriend's hips and roughly turned them over, effectively pinning Taeyong beneath him with his ass propped up.

"That’s it, just like that," he purred, chasing his quickly approaching release. "You can take it." His fingers gripped Taeyong's ass, spreading his cheeks apart so he could see his cock obscenely slipping in and out.

Taeyong's grunts of overstimulation were muffled by the pillow, his hands grabbing at the comforter beneath him. Sweat dripped down their joined bodies while the heady scent of the sex they had been having hung heavy in the air. Baekhyun really couldn't imagine spending a more perfect night with Taeyong. It only took him a few rough thrusts to finally tip over the edge, spilling deep inside the boy beneath him.

_ "Fuck, Yongie,"  _ he groaned, hips rocking him through his orgasm, Taeyong milking him dry. Baekhyun had to close his eyes, vision briefly whiting out from pleasure. He stilled his hips, panting as he willed his rapid heart to settle.

Once Baekhyun had caught his breath, he gingerly pulled himself out of Taeyong, wincing when his boyfriend let out a small grunt of discomfort. Flopping onto his back, he soon turned onto his side to face Taeyong. His lover was still laying on his belly, his head resting on a pillow, face turned in Baekhyun's direction. His teeth nervously nibbled on his kiss-swollen bottom lip, big eyes looking deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Baekhyun quietly murmured. Taeyong released his lip from where it was captured between his teeth before looking up at Baekhyun. He looked like he was about to say something, lips parting, but then he shut down, looking away.

"Hey," Baekhyun said with a small frown. He reached a hand out, lovingly stroking Taeyong's jaw. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

Taeyong let out a quiet sigh before looking back up at Baekhyun.

"I know," he replied, placing his hand over where Baekhyun's rested. Gently, he removed their hands from his face, opting instead to lace their fingers together before bringing their hands down to rest between them on the mattress.

"I don't know much about werewolf lore," he quietly began after a moment of gathering his thoughts. "But I was just wondering...why haven't you bitten me yet?"

Of all the things Baekhyun had thought Taeyong might have wanted to say, this had never once crossed his mind. 

Baekhyun would  _ never _ want to bite anyone. Lycanthropy was tough enough as a natural born werewolf. That difficulty only intensified as a bitten werewolf. The latter of the two had so many limitations on what they could do. It was like having superpowers, but only being able to use them under certain conditions. It had to be so frustrating. Baekhyun knew Taemin was often disappointed that he couldn't use his heightened senses or shift on command to help that pack out other than when he was beneath the light of a full moon.

"Bite you?" Baekhyun asked. "What? You  _ want  _ to be a werewolf?" Taeyong's brows briefly knit together in confusion before he shook his head.

"No, no I don't. That's not what I meant," he answered. His response had Baekhyun calming down, although he was still confused. "Maybe I should rephrase that? Mark and Lucas told me that the only bite that will ever last on a wolf is a mating bite."

Baekhyun could feel his eyes widen in surprise. Why had the topic of a mating bite come up in conversation? That seemed like an odd topic to randomly bring up, however, Taeyong was right. Werewolf healing was wonderful. It worked much quicker than a human’s and even the deepest of wounds could heal with no evidence remaining on the skin. The only time a bite ever lingered was a special one that was given by someone's mate. It was a mark representing an everlasting love between two wolves. The mating mark was an older tradition, but one that some wolves still chose to use.

"Taeyong," Baekhyun gently explained, scooting closer. "I can't give you that bite."

Taeyong's eyes became glassy as he looked at Baekhyun. Baekhyun felt something in his chest painfully tug at seeing his boyfriend's hurt expression.

"Why not?" Taeyong asked, his voice watery. His bottom lip quivered. "Do you not...love me?"

The realization of why he was asking suddenly hit Baekhyun. Did Taeyong really doubt his love even after all they had been through? Whatever conversation had transpired between Taeyong and the two youngest of the pack, it must have linked the mating bite to equaling true love. It all made sense now.

"Oh, Taeyong," Baekhyun sighed, disentangling their fingers so he could use both hands to tug his boyfriend up against his bare chest. "I can't give you the bite because a human could never survive it. It would be too deep and painful for a human to withstand. If you did, somehow, survive it, all it would accomplish would be turning you into a bitten werewolf. It would disappear."

"Oh," Taeyong commented. He seemed to understand, but still seemed unhappy about the answer. Baekhyun ran his fingers gently through Taeyong's soft, platinum hair. He leaned his head down, nose tickled by the soft strands as he took a deep inhale of his boyfriend’s scent. He pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Taeyong's head before pulling back.

"Besides," he whispered with a soft smile. "You should know you don't need something silly like a bite to know just how much I love you."

Taeyong's eyes were big and innocent as he looked up at Baekhyun's words. His expression seemed to be searching as he studied the beta. Baekhyun remained smiling, knowing that around Taeyong, his intentions and words were always open and honest. He had nothing to hide from the human.

Taeyong's expression eventually softened, eyes fluttering shut as he pressed a soft kiss to Baekhyun's lips.

"I love you, Taeyong," Baekhyun whispered when they separated. "With a mating bite or without; as a human, just the way you are.  _ I love you." _

Taeyong's eyes were glassy as they filled with tears again. Baekhyun could see him try his best to swallow down his emotions, but the tell-tale quiver of his bottom lip gave him away.

"I love you, too," he mumbled back, quickly tucking his head beneath Baekhyun's chin, hiding his face. Baekhyun could feel Taeyong squish the side of his face against his neck with a small hiccup. He smiled, hugging Taeyong just a bit tighter against his body.

"Love you, so much, Yongie," he whispered. "Nothing will ever change that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)/[spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Q0K2rvdAjY7B0NroEnrTO?si=yVjT6lcJR-SjIC7iJ8hX-g)


	17. No Turning Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited chapter 17. There has been a lot of stuff going on in my life lately that has me feeling sort of out of it. There's always work which has me stretched thin, but just the state of the world and my country right now is so messed up and it seems like no one seems to see all the warning flags of what is really going on. So, I vented my emotions in this fic - I hope you like sad on top of sad. 
> 
> Someone had mentioned in the comments that they wondered where Jongin's headspace was since we usually hear from Taemin, so this chapter is very Jongin-centric. Hope you guys enjoy the reveal as much as I enjoyed writing it. Many things are explained on the surface. You guys can always ask me on cc or my twitter dms if you want to know more. I will try to explain more as the story progresses, but I'm always willing to talk if you can't wait for updates to clarify any questions you may have.
> 
> Chapter title from SuperM's "Monster" or "One (Monster & Infinity)":
> 
> "Think you're ready for the monster? No turning back if you want to face me." - Baekhyun
> 
> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far. You took a chance on an unfinished fic and still chose to follow along and support it. Some of you even recommended this to others which made my heart so happy. I'm happy that I'm not on this journey alone, although sometimes it feels that way. Please drop a comment below to let me know what you thought - no one has messaged me with the correct theory yet, but I'm still excited to hear what you guys think.
> 
> As always, feel free to chat on twitter or cc - or take a listen to the ever changing spotify playlist for this fic.
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)/[spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Q0K2rvdAjY7B0NroEnrTO?si=yVjT6lcJR-SjIC7iJ8hX-g)

For the first time in what felt like a long time, there was no sense of impending doom when Taemin stood waiting on the doorstep of the Kim Manor. There had been a text sent from Jongin himself about an emergency pack meeting at his home. The woods were no longer safe - they couldn’t talk freely with EXO able to hide so well. It was too risky. Deep in the many walls the Kim Manor provided, they could speak freely. It was still a mystery to Taemin as to why Jongin didn’t simply text the group chat, but whatever the reason, it sounded urgent. He was very specific in mentioning that it couldn’t wait for the next full moon. While the urgency was cause for concern, Taemin had a feeling of calm nonchalance about him.

There was something about finally clearing the air with Jongin - coming to a tentative truce of sorts - that somehow eased the intimidation factor for him. While there was a part of him that wished they had solidified other aspects of their sporadic relationship, he wasn’t as worried as he normally would have felt. He couldn’t quite explain it; whether it was a product of Jongin’s previous display of submission and trust or the knowledge that Taemin no longer had any sort of secrets to hide about his prior life in Los Angeles, he wasn’t sure.

When Jongin answered the door, looking far more put-together than Taemin could remember seeing him during an emergency, his newfound confidence slightly waned. Instead of being draped in clothing so dark and mysterious, something so typical of the alpha, he was wearing white for a change. His sweater was slightly baggy with how it hung off of Jongin’s slim frame. It looked like many of his other clothes: expensive. Taemin could only imagine how soft and warm the soft material was. Jongin’s dark brown hair was effortlessly swept back, a sort of carefully calculated carelessness to it. When an tentative smile appeared on Jongin’s lips, Taemin could only swallow.

“Taemin,” Jongin greeted, unlocking the glass door that lay just in front of the heavier wooden, interior door. “Come in.”

Taemin crossed the threshold, entering the warmth of Jongin’s home. He silently cursed when he caught a whiff of the alpha’s scent as he passed by. If he wanted to stop his brain from getting foggy with all sorts of tempting but  _ very wrong  _ ideas, he would have to remember to hold his breath. He still didn’t know what was up with Jongin’s scent, but it still had the ability to render him pathetically weak.

When he shrugged off his winter coat in the foyer of the Kim Manor, he wasn't expecting to be met with so much silence. There was no loud chatter from the rest of the pack coming from the living room or the kitchen - just a cold, eerie quietness. He briefly wondered if this was what Jongin was forced to deal with on a daily basis. The lack of noise would drive Taemin mad.

"I thought you said we were having a pack meeting?" Taemin quietly asked, skepticism in his words. Warily, he removed his thick winter coat. Damn his earlier serenity; this felt suspiciously like a trap.

"We are," Jongin assured, politely and wordlessly offering to take Taemin's coat with a simple gesture of his hands.

"Where is everyone else?" Taemin asked, hesitantly handing his coat over. He was planning on using the article of clothing as a security blanket, but alas.

"They're coming," Jongin replied, heading over to the front closet to stow Taemin's coat away. "But I asked you to come a little earlier."

His statement had Taemin's eyes narrowing just slightly. This  _ definitely  _ felt like a trap. That would explain why this impromptu meeting was left out of the group chat. He defensively crossed his arms in front of his chest, bracing himself for  _ whatever  _ it was Jongin had planned.

When Jongin turned back around, he paused, quietly observing Taemin's guarded posture with confusion. "What?" He slowly asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just…" Taemin sighed. "This feels like I'm walking into an attack." The frown Jongin gave him in return had him dropping his arms. Maybe that wasn't entirely fair of him. Things had just been so unsure lately.

"Taemin," Jongin quietly stated. "I showed you how much I trusted you. I know it might be asking a lot, but please just trust me in return."

Taemin's shoulders dropped at Jongin's sincere words. The alpha was the last person he expected to make him feel so  _ guilty. _ Jongin’s words brought him back to the night they had reconciled:

_ “Do you believe me now?” _

_ “I’m on your side. Until the end.” _

It truly wasn't fair. While Jongin had his short-comings, in the end he had apologized multiple times and was doing his best to be better. Taemin should give him a little more credit.

"You're right," he admitted. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Jongin replied, a small, tight smile coming to his lips. "Trust can be...difficult. Especially when someone was careless with it before."

Taemin so badly wanted to trust Jongin freely like he had before. While he accepted the alpha's apology and took what Jongin had offered (himself), it wasn't an immediate fix. Trust wasn't simply just a switch you could flick on when you chose to; it would take time.

"Living room?" Jongin asked, body turning away from Taemin and towards the direction of the aforementioned room. Taemin nodded.

"Yeah," he easily agreed before Jongin was headed off, leading him through a house that was soon becoming familiar. Jongin’s home always seemed so dark. In the daytime, the other man seemed to rely on natural lighting. During the night, he lit the house with the bare minimum of artificial lighting required. Today was the former, the sun still up. It was veiled with a cloudy, white filter of winter, but it was still high up in the sky. The view through the long picture windows in the living room was something that only nature could create: thick, white snow, untouched, covering everything in Jongin’s massive backyard - the back porch, the flat ground of his lawn, the endless fir trees.

Jongin took a seat on the fabric sectional, patting the space next to him for Taemin to sit. Carefully, Taemin sat; purposely ignoring the irrational, intrusive idea to sit impossibly close to Jongin.

"I asked you to come over a little earlier than everyone else because I have something important I want to ask you," Jongin quietly explained. Taemin swallowed, but didn't shy away from the other man. Talking; there were so many things they could (and honestly,  _ should) _ talk about. Which topic was Jongin going to breach?

"Ask away," Taemin consented, voice equally as quiet. Jongin set his palms on his thighs, fingers spread wide as he attempted to gather his words. He was being careful, Taemin realized. 

"When Yuta released your memories of the night you were bit, I think we all saw that you definitely inherited Kris's wolf," Jongin started. "And while the pack had their suspicions, I think it's safe to say you were meant to be an alpha. Your wolf  _ looks  _ like an alpha."

Taemin wasn't entirely sure what Jongin was getting at, but he could still feel his heart rate pick up. Whatever he was trying to lead up to sounded significant. Taemin’s thoughts latetly had been claimed by his meeting with Yuta. It was nearly impossible to not go over that forgotten memory repeatedly, still in awe that he had repressed something so monumental. What had happened was unsavory and unfortunate, but it was what led him here. All this time wondering and now he knew. He was free.

"I think - no, I  _ know  _ that I want you by my side for this," Jongin continued. "An alpha always works best with another alpha by their side. That's how my parents led."

"But…" Taemin trailed off, at a complete loss for words. "But...your parents were married. And they were both born wolves. I'm...bitten and...I don't know the first thing about any of this stuff. I can't lead with you, Jongin. That's actually insane. Ask Baekhyun."

Jongin shook his head, determined. "No, he's a beta. He's smart, but I need someone who can look at all ends with me. Someone honest and brash and unafraid to question me."

"Then ask Lucas?" Taemin suggested. "Jongin...I can't…"

Jongin's large, warm hands gently grabbed his own. Taemin nervously swallowed again, looking down to their joined hands. His eyes were fixed on the way Jongin's thumb tenderly stroked against his palm.

"I don't want Lucas," Jongin pressed on, ducking down low to catch Taemin's eye. "I want you, Taemin. I want you by my side."

How he had longed to hear those words. 

When he and Jongin had given in to their desires and jumped headfirst into something new to both of them, he had craved to hear Jongin vulnerable. He desired to be just as important and just as valuable to Jongin as the alpha was becoming to him. Now that he was hearing those very words, he felt overwhelmed. Despite his fears and his hesitation, Taemin knew there was a part of him that belonged to Jongin - it always had. It was inescapable. No matter how upset or hurt he had been, it was rooted in the simple fact that he really cared for the other man. There was no way around it; no matter what happened, fate kept pushing them together.

"I can't promise that I'll be good at this," Taemin slowly replied. "Actually, I'm fairly certain that I'm going to be awful at this."

"Doesn't matter," Jongin insisted. "I want you by my side. We can figure all of this out.  _ Together." _

The way Jongin had so genuinely uttered the word "together" had a sudden painful burst of longing and heartache blooming in Taemin’s chest. He didn't want to be hopeful; hopefulness had done nothing but serve him bitter disappointment. Honestly, he didn't know how much more disappointment he could take at this point.

"What do you say?" Jongin questioned, eyes dark. Even in their almost-black depths, Taemin could see his sincerity - see his hope.

Swallowing down his own fears, Taemin nodded.

"Okay, Jongin," he decided. "Let's do this together."

The look of relief and happiness on Jongin's face was so worth it. The alpha lit up, his expression making him look younger, sweeter. Taemin wanted to remember his expression in this very moment; keep it somewhere safe in his mind for him to look back on whenever he pleased.

“You mean it?” Jongin asked, squeezing Taemin’s hands that were still held in his own. Taemin couldn’t help the nervous smile that tugged at his lips. Was this crazy? Yeah, but so was everything else. While Anchorage wasn’t his original home and while he hadn’t been around for the tragedy that had shaken up the pack, Taemin craved justice and peace for his newfound family just as bad as anyone else. He would take this responsibility seriously and try to do his best. It was all he could offer.

“Yes, Jongin,” Taemin agreed. “I’m serious. You’ll have to guide me a bit, but I’m willing to help out in any way I can.”

Jongin’s expression softened. It was rare to see him so unguarded, but Taemin would enjoy the glimpses he was given - like right now. It was almost like the other man was seeing Taemin for the first time all over again as his hand reached up, thumb affectionately brushing against Taemin’s cheek.

Taemin had no idea how to react, unable to find the voice to encourage or stop Jongin. He was victim to experience whatever it was the alpha was feeling.

“We’re going to do great together,” Jongin murmured, eyes full of a bright hopefulness. “I don’t know why, but I just have a really good feeling about this. About us.”

Taemin felt the same, the strong feelings of intuition in his gut backing him up. Things with Jongin always felt right. He had given up denying it. It looked like Jongin had more to say, but as he opened his mouth, the doorbell rang, the low chime filling the room and effectively interrupting their quiet moment.

The wonder in Jongin’s eyes faded, his hand dropping so quickly - as if he had just fully realized what he had been doing. Taemin felt an annoyance brew inside him, selfishly wanting their moment back. Something had seemed ready to develop between them, something pivotal.

“That’s probably everyone else,” Jongin said, clearing his throat before standing up. “I’ll be right back.” He gave Taemin a look as if silently asking him to stay put and to not run. Taemin scoffed in amusement. As if there was anywhere he could run away to. He knew the Kim Manor, but not nearly well enough to navigate through the endless maze that the house seemed to be.

It didn’t take long for the rest of the pack to gather. Baekhyun and Taeyong were the first to arrive together, followed by Ten and Lucas. Next was Mark, and Jungwoo, Sicheng, and Yuta last. It was a good thing the Kim Manor had a large living room: the pack was only growing in size. Instead of the usual circles of chairs spread out, they all squished onto various pieces of furniture. 

“You said you had some ideas?” Jongin spoke, starting off the meeting as he addressed Mark. The beta nodded. Taemin noticed the way he seemed to look at the fae for silent encouragement before he spoke.

“Well, I have the start of an idea,” Mark explained. “It might be a little risky, but I really think it could work.” 

At his words, Jongin’s posture noticeably changed. He leaned forwards, elbows resting on his thighs and hands clasped as he gave Mark his undivided attention.

“We need EXO to talk, right?” Mark asked. While he looked at Jongin, his words addressed the company in the room. “We need to give them something to talk about. What if we sent them a note?”

Furrowing his dark brows, Jongin made to speak, but Mark beat him to it.

“We send them a note with a message that we know we’re onto them,” he continued. “Although we don’t know what their plan is, we have to let them think we know about their secret.”

“That will definitely get them talking…” Jongin quietly murmured, the alpha in him turning the thought over in his head. “But how do we deliver it?”

“That’s where I come in,” Ten announced. “We can use my father’s bow. Send the note sailing to our target.”

“Does anyone know how to use a bow?” Baekhyun asked. There was a brief pause of silence, all eyes eventually landing on the omega.

“I could...try,” Ten said, his voice now small and unsure where moments ago it had been confident. “I haven’t used a bow in years. There really wasn’t much of a need.”

“How are we planning to hear what they say?” Taemin asked. “Wolf hearing doesn’t go that far, right?”

“Sicheng and I have that covered,” Yuta answered. “Both Sicheng and I would be able to listen in, allowing you guys to make your retreat before EXO can catch on.”

“I know Sicheng can turn into mist, but how would you go undetected?” Taeyong inquired, his head tilting to the side just slightly.

Yuta brought one of his hands up, thumb and middle finger pressed together before he snapped. Taeyong gasped when a bright flame appeared in Yuta’s palm. It didn’t burn the faerie’s skin like it would do to a human.

“I will sit on the end of the arrow as a flame,” Yuta explained. “Sicheng will be my smoke. Together, we will listen in.” Just as quickly as the flame appeared, it was extinguished.

“Okay, and what about this note,” Jongin asked. “What do we write?”

“What about a simple message?” Taemin suggested. “Something sweet and simple - just enough to get them talking.”

“What?” Ten scoffed. “Like  _ ‘I know what you did last summer’?” _

“In essence, sort of?” Taemin agreed with a tiny shrug of his shoulders. “Something like ‘I know what you’re hiding’ or ‘I know your secret’. Something vague but still suggestive enough to alarm them.”

“He has a point,” Jongin mused, voice thoughtful. “We don’t know what it is they’re doing. We can’t say anything too specific - we have zero idea about what is going on.”

“Just that it’s bad, whatever it is,” Baekhyun added.

“I like the secret route,” Taeyong commented. “I think it’s short and sweet and to the point.”

“We should do it ransom note style,” Lucas suggested. “With all those creepy letters cut from different sources.”

“Or we could always write it,” Jungwoo offered from where he sat next to Sicheng and Yuta. “If you don’t want your scent all over the note.”

Jongin hummed, eyes on the floor as he thought. “No, I think our scent should be on it. They should know who it is that  _ ‘knows’  _ their secret. I don’t want there to be any chance that they won’t talk. This is risky: it’s kind of our last stitch effort to figure out their tactic before any sort of attack happens.”

“What happens after that?” Mark asked. “What if the truth is something we can’t handle?”

Jongin swallowed, looking up at Taemin for a brief moment. The other man shrugged, having no input to offer this time other than his silent support. Jongin sighed.

“I’m just hoping that it’s not something unmanageable,” he admitted. “We have all of us plus three fae with strong magic. I would hope one of us has something useful despite what EXO has been hiding.”

With their plan decided upon, the pack got to work. Ten, Lucas, and Baekhyun left to retrieve the bow of Ten’s father from the Moonlight Basin. It was pure luck that the omega had decided against throwing it out when he had gone through his parent’s belongings after they had passed. He was a wolf, always hunting with his claws and fangs; he had no use for a bow, yet he still kept it.

“Are you okay to stay back with Taeyong?” Jongin quietly asked Taemin as Mark and Taeyong got to work on crafting their letter with the fae. “It’s not that I don’t want you two there, but you can’t shift. Once we send that arrow, we’re getting out of there. I don’t want either of you to get hurt or left behind.”

Jongin was worried that he might offend Taemin with the suggestion. He didn’t want Taemin to feel left out or like less of the pack, but Taemin and Taeyong were both at a huge disadvantage. It was his responsibility to make sure everyone was as safe as they could be.

“It’s okay,” Taemin agreed, resting a hand on Jongin’s shoulder. Both men looked down to where Taemin placed his hand. Even over his shirt, the touch had Jongin feeling oddly warm. Any touch Taemin gave him had him feeling all sorts of misplaced and confused feelings, honestly.

Quickly, Taemin removed his hand, placing it back in his lap. “I...don’t want Taeyong in harm’s way again.” His head turned to look over at his brother. 

Jongin would be lying if he said he didn’t delight in the small blush he could see crawling up on Taemin’s neck. Any sign that he wasn’t the only one affected gave him hope for mending things properly and having some sort of a future together.

***

When they reached the thick of the woods where Sicheng had turned to mist before their eyes, the pack stopped. They could see the stones of EXO’s cave in the distance, unassuming but offering refuge to an enemy so horrible.

Quietly, cloaked within thick foliage, they prepared to execute their plan. The note was ready and Ten had been able to find not only Chunghee’s obsidian bow, but also his quiver and arrows. The bow was at his feet, sitting in the soft snow.

"I don't know if I really remember how to shoot an arrow anymore," Ten admitted. "It's been such a long time."

"Well you've got the best chance out of any of us," Jongin stated. "Just give it your best shot." Ten shot him an unimpressed look.

"What happens if I miss, huh?" He asked. "Then this whole thing is screwed."

"Then don't miss," Jongin easily fired back. Ten glared, ready to argue further when Sicheng spoke up.

"It doesn't matter how off you are," he explained. "I  _ am  _ an air faerie; the wind and air are sort of my thing. I'll direct the arrow and make sure it lands where it needs to."

His eyes were firmly fixed on Ten, even as Yuta proudly pulled him against his side, a bright grin on his face. Sicheng distractedly pushed him away as if this was typical, still awaiting Ten's reaction.

"You're sure?" Ten dubiously asked.

"Of course," Sicheng replied. "We're on the same side aren't we? Trust me."

Trust. It was something that was becoming a recurring theme amongst the members of the pack. For a group who was loyal until the end, trust should have been easy. They were all starting to realize that trust was a lot harder of a concept to grasp than it sounded.

Ten sighed, adjusting the finger tab secured around his middle finger. He plucked an arrow from the quiver fastened around his waist. The fetching of the arrow was long and feathery, it's color a deep indigo, striking against the black of the shaft.

"Hand me the letter," Ten asked, holding his unoccupied hand out.

Lucas pulled the folded paper from his pocket before handing it to Ten. Ten raised it up before spearing it onto the arrow, the sharp tip effortlessly slicing through the paper.

"This is really it," Mark quietly breathed out, eyes trained on the sharp, glinting tip of the arrow.

"It really is," Baekhyun agreed. "After this, there's no turning back. Things will never be the same."

"Things haven't been the same for quite some time," Jongin solemnly mentioned. "We're finishing what they've started."

Ten picked up the dark, ebony bow from the snowy ground. It's curvature was sleek, the material from which it was made from still glossy even after so many years of use.

"I'm doing this before I lose my nerve," he huffed, closing one eye as he held the bow up, practicing how to properly aim.

"You look like a real archer," Jungwoo hummed. "Just like Chunghee."

Hearing his father's name, Ten's posture faltered. Jungwoo had been alive in this forest for almost three centuries - while never exposing himself to the last pack, he had definitely known all about them. Jungwoo had accounts of everything that entered and exited these forests - it was part of his responsibility.

Lucas gave Ten a reassuring rub to his shoulder. The omega looked up to his mate before letting a slow exhale leave his lips. He shook out his shoulders before renewing his stance.

"Let's do this," he stated, eyes blazing amber and voice determined. "I'm ready."

Ten raised the bow with his left hand, using his right to properly hook the neck of the arrow onto the bowstring. The paper sounded extra loud as it crinkled in the otherwise quiet woods.

Once he had the arrow where he wanted it, the bowstring pulled taut, Yuta snapped his fingers. His humanoid shape instantly morphed into a small ball of fire, zooming to cling near the feathers of the fetching of the arrow. Sicheng was next, eyes closing just before winter wind swirled around his form. Just like before, his body slowly dissipated into a thick fog; starting from his toes and ending at the top of his head. The wispy, smoky tendrils crawled up from the ground before settling themselves just behind the fireball. Sicheng was much more compact like this, tiny in comparison to the way he had rolled across the expanse of grass when he had initially tried to listen in to EXO. They looked impressively real, like true fire and smoke.

Ten was still for a moment, eyes focused on the cave that appeared so small from where they stood concealed between the trees. The pack waited on nervous, bated breath, the only sound provided coming from the crackling of Yuta's brilliant fire.

When Ten finally released the tension of his finger, the arrow shot off. The pack eagerly squinted to see where it had landed.

"Did...he hit it?" Mark asked.

"Holy shit," Baekhyun marveled. "He  _ did." _

The arrow was perfectly perpendicular, its sharp tip just barely embedded into the old stone. The only indication that it had reached its destination from so far away was the glow provided from Yuta.

"What's  _ that  _ supposed to mean?" Ten demanded, lowering his bow so he could set his hands on his hips.

"It means  _ run!"  _ Jongin hissed, shifting into his wolf, Kai. He grabbed his clothes between his teeth before darting off through the forest. The rest of the wolves followed suit, shifting and holding the evidence of their presence between sharp teeth, while Jungwoo disappeared completely.

Now, they would just have to wait for the hopeful reveal of what it was that EXO was hiding.

***

The woods where somewhere a natural wolf felt at home. It was somewhere that was their territory; an area that smelled like them and was safe. So many memories were created darting between the trees or wearing grass down into dirt trails from running as a pack. It held onto some of the fondest memories Jongin held. As he trudged through the snow today, his boots crunching into the thick snow, he wasn’t comforted by the familiar trees and blankets of snow - he was uneasy. The feeling had started out as a small little nagging at the base of his skull when he awoke, but over the course of the day it had culminated into a loud shout that he could no longer tune out. 

Following their plan with their note, the pack would be meeting up with Sicheng and Yuta to see if they had learned anything new or if they had failed. While the plan wasn’t guaranteed success, Jongin had a feeling the fae would have news for them. If not anything that uncovered the secrets of EXO, they would be able to hopefully give them a heads-up of any plans for an impending attack. 

The pack followed behind him, the collection of footsteps from Baekhyun, Taemin, Ten, Lucas, Mark, Taemin, Taeyong, and even Jungwoo the only noise he could hear beneath his own heartbeat pounding in his head. Each step Jongin took felt like he was walking to his death sentence, each footprint in the thick snow deeper and heavier than the last. Just a little further, moments away from something that would undoubtedly tip the scales they struggled to keep balanced. 

When they reached the glade they called their den, Sicheng and Yuta were waiting for them. The two fae were talking in hushed tones, murmurs so quiet that even to Jongin's human ears it was impossible to decipher. The looks on their faces - Sicheng, distressed and Yuta, grim and upset - had the dread in the pit of his stomach growing.

When they got closer, the murmuring stopped, both fae eerily turning their heads in the direction of the pack. Their eyes revealed nothing, both blank and void of any sense of what was going to be unloaded in just a few moments.

"Hello," Jongin greeted, doing his best to steel himself for whatever was going to unfold. "Did our plan work?"

The way Sicheng and Yuta shared a quick look had his stomach knotting in nerves.

"Yeah," Yuta replied. "We...learned quite a bit."

"Yuta…" Jungwoo mumbled, eyes trained on Yuta's fingers. His long, pale fingers nervously twitched, small embers of fire intermittently cracking from his fingertips. 

"What did you hear?" Jungwoo quietly asked, eyes flicking back up to Yuta's face, hand blindly grabbing at Mark's coat-covered bicep. 

Mark looked down at Jungwoo's fingers buried in the material of his coat, a small frown coming to his lips. Jungwoo looked scared, the sunlight sucked right out of him. Where the earth faerie was normally warm and brilliant, he was now cold and pallid.

Dread that felt heavy as an anchor settled deep in Jongin's chest. The fae were always a bit eccentric, small quirks that clearly defined them as inhuman, but this was weird even for them.

“Should we do this somewhere else?” Taemin slowly asked, looking between the two creatures. Sicheng looked to Yuta for his opinion, but the fire faerie shook his head.

“No,” he firmly decided. “It’s best to not waste any more time. This is something that shouldn’t remain hidden any longer.”

The serious tone Yuta spoke with had Jongin’s metaphorical hackles rising. A wolf's instinct was rarely wrong - something a full wolf would have been born with; the intuition to know when to attack, when to run, when to concede -

Right now, Kai was telling Jongin to prepare for the worst.

The pack was silent, waiting on bated breath for the bombshell to be dropped. All of their questions would be answered with whatever the fae were going to reveal. All their time theorizing and coming up with nothing was at an end. The shimmering powder of the snow was lifted with a rush of cold winter air. The way it weakly swirled around Sicheng’s feet gave the impression that the air faerie was just as nervous as they were. Holding onto awful knowledge had to be just as dreadful as waiting to hear it.

“They’re not using magic, if that’s what you had originally assumed,” Yuta started with. Jongin swallowed, his gloved fingers curling into tight, stressed fists at his sides. While that news should come as some sort of relief - and knowing that they had the magic of three undoubtedly powerful fae on their side - it had Jongin worried.

“Well, not exactly, anyways,” Sicheng corrected.

“There was a reason EXO picked at the last pack member by member,” Yuta explained, his fiery gaze on Jongin. “It was planned; strategic.”

There was a voice in the back of Jongin’s mind that sometimes questioned why EXO hadn’t been able to kill Mark and Lucas; why they hadn’t killed the entirety of the pack, but enough to cause an extreme tipping of power until they could kill off the rest.

“Werewolves are creatures born from the goddess,” Sicheng took over. “Just like fae - just like  _ any  _ creature hidden away from the human world, they are gifted with magic. A magic that runs through their blood - a magic that allows them to harness their power to do what the goddess intended them to do.”

Jongin thought back to their wolves. As a pack of natural-born wolves, it was true. He had grown up surrounded by people who were undoubtedly superhuman, but that used their abilities with a sense of duty and respect. It was something drilled into his generation and probably every generation that preceded his: never take more than what was needed; balance. They had a duty to the earth and the people of their town.

“That magic never dies; not really,” Sicheng continued. “Even as fae, when we do eventually pass, our magic doesn’t die out. Jungwoo’s plants, for example, won’t shrink or wilt if he is no longer here on this plane. They will live on as he left them for the next faerie to take care of. Magic is residual.”

“You have residual energy too,” Yuta added. “Residual magic. The reason EXO has been able to shift without the moon, the way they have been able to run undetected, is by harvesting that residual energy in a way that they can carry with them.”

Jongin’s brows furrowed. He could sense the confusion and the tension of his pack behind him. The smell of distress was thick, pungent. Something only a natural wolf would be able to pick up from another wolf. It was a smell that preceded tragedy.

“Were any of you around when your previous pack perished?” Yuta asked, his voice gentle but unwavering. Jongin refused to look behind him to his pack or beside him to Taemin as he shook his head. None of them had been there. Ten, Baekhyun, and Hyejin weren’t at the scene, Mark and Lucas had been able to be saved by the late Dr. Byun, and Jongin...hadn’t even been in the same country. Something that he had regretted to this day.

“When their wolves fell, EXO must have taken their fangs,” Yuta revealed. “When they read the note, that’s all they talked about. They’re using the residual magic held in the fangs of natural born werewolves to go undetected. The excess was shipped back to their origin in Los Angeles for the rest of their members to use.”

“They’re not going to stop until we’re all dead,” Baekhyun whispered. “Even without something as final as the note, we were always going to end up here.”

While Jongin had prepared for the worst, it wasn’t enough. This wasn’t even something he could have imagined would be possible. Without the fae, they would have never found out what was going on with the enemy. They would have been massacred with no sense of  _ anything. _

His parents; Hyejin…

_ Harvested. _

The words that Sicheng and Yuta spoke sounded like something fabricated - too horrible and impossible to be true. However, the uncharacteristically grim and almost regretful expressions on their faces spoke volumes about how horrifically real this all was.

Jongin stood stock still, allowing the words to sink into his being. All he could feel was the uncomfortable churn of his stomach, the pounding of his heart in his head, and the icy sensation of dread seeping through his veins.

It was Lucas who reacted first, shoulders hunching while a low growl rumbled deep in his chest.

"Lucas…" Ten whispered, slowly - cautiously - reaching for the fist clenched near his hip.

Before Ten could touch him, Lucas was a blur, bursting into a furry coat of brown. He was gone as soon as he shifted, running past the fae and into the woods so quickly that the loose tunics of Sicheng and Yuta fluttered in his wake.

_ "Shit…"  _ Ten cursed. "Lucas!"

The omega shifted into the dark, sleek Youngheum. His paws rapidly hit the ground, kicking up snow as he chased after his mate.

After a stunned moment of silence, Jongin could feel Kai beneath his skin, also eager to bolt, charged with energy. His family...slaughtered and picked apart like some morbid, disgusting trophy by the enemy. All of their brave sacrifice only to be harvested and used to kill those they were trying to protect. His parents, the parents of his pack mates, Hyejin…

There was a thunderous roar, something awful and primal. Jongin hadn't even realized it had come from his own throat until trees were whizzing past his vision. His chest was heaving from emotion and exertion, large, black paws barely touching snow before they lifted again as he ran through the forest.

He let out a mournful howl as he ran, the pain and anguish he felt expressed in his cry. What he didn't expect was a reply, an alarmingly close howl answering his caterwaul. Silver and white was soon in his peripheral.

_ Kai, stop.  _

Haesbich. The oldest wolf, his best friend, was pacing him. He was far enough away so Kai couldn't bite, but close enough to steadily follow alongside.

_ No!  _ Kai growled, paws still moving. He had no destination in mind, just that he needed to escape.  _ I can't! They can't do this! _

_ Kai, please,  _ Haesbich tried to reason.  _ Turn back! We need to figure out what we're going to do - _

Kai cut him off with a snarl, lips bared as his teeth snapped in Haesbich's direction - a warning.

_ I know what I'm going to do,  _ he hissed with determination.  _ I'm going to kill them. _

***

"Jongin!" Taemin shouted after the black wolf had fled; the embodiment of a shadow - dark and fleeting.

When Taemin made to impulsively try to run after him, arms tightly encircled his waist, jolting him back against a solid chest.

"Taem, you can't!" Taeyong's voice was in his ear. "Let him go."

Taemin briefly struggled in his brother's grip, watching as Baekhyun shifted before running down the same path Kai had disappeared through. He swallowed, heart heavy with the news the fae had delivered and the way his friends - his family - were falling apart. Mark was the only natural born wolf left, standing stiffly besides Jungwoo.

"Aren't you going after them?" Taemin questioned, squirming in Taeyong's back hug.

"No," Mark quietly replied. The way his voice sounded so hollow and void of emotion made Taemin more distressed. Everything was so wrong, wrong,  _ wrong. _ "Ten is Lucas's mate - he'll be okay. And Jongin…" He sighed. "I wouldn't be able to stop Kai even if I wanted to."

"It's worse than I ever could have imagined," Jungwoo stated, carefully brushing his fingers against Mark's. When Mark didn't pull away, Jungwoo curled his fingers loosely around Mark's limp hand. "I'm so sorry."

Mark cleared his throat, leaning some of his weight against Jungwoo's side. The earth faerie didn't mind, more than okay to support his weight. Taemin longed to support some of Jongin's weight; his worries, his fear, his grief. Yet the alpha was long gone, running from a situation more awful than anyone could have anticipated while he was left here, being held back by his younger brother.

"Baekhyun has got this," Taeyong soothingly assured him. "You know he always does." 

While Taemin wanted to believe his brother, an unstable alpha seemed terrifying. Baekhyun was Jongin's oldest friend; hopefully the beta would know what to do. This couldn't be the first time something of this nature had happened.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Taemin asked, finally sagging in Taeyong's grip.

"I...don't know," Mark mumbled. "I don't know  _ what  _ to do anymore."

"It's been a long night for you all," Sicheng spoke, his tone melodic but melancholy. "Perhaps you should rest up. Get some clarity."

There was no way Taemin would be able to sleep and he was sure Mark and Taeyong felt the same. How did one sleep when such a dreadful truth hung stale in the air?

"I can make you something," Jungwoo sweetly offered. "I have a loose tea that can help ease your minds."

Tea was something Taemin loved. Sad? Drink tea. Angry? Drink tea. Restless? Drink tea. Happy? Drink tea. It was a cure all, something so simple yet so comforting. Even the promise of his favorite beverage didn't bring any sort of peace to his nerves.

It was as if Jungwoo had read his mind. Realistically, he might have. "Please?" He softly urged. "Let me help."

_ Oh, Jungwoo,  _ Taemin miserably thought.  _ Nothing will help this nightmare. _

***

It had been two days since the reveal of EXO's big, awful secret and Jongin found himself falling back into old habits. 

He had locked himself away on the highest floor of the Kim Manor, caging himself inside what used to be his parent's bedroom. It was the same bedroom he had slept so many nights in, cried so many times in, and passionately made love to Taemin in. Still, he couldn't bear to sleep beneath the heavy sheets. Anything against his skin felt painful. At this point,  _ everything _ was painful.

Instead of the bed, he opted to spend his fitful naps curled up on the fur rug near the fireplace. From there he could watch as the flames danced in front of his eyes, all sense of time completely escaping him. What else was there to do when he felt too much? Laying on his side, all curled up he let everything simply fade out. He ignored his phone when it rattled noisily near his bedside table, forgotten. He didn’t want to talk to anyone - there was nothing anyone could say that would ease the pain.

On that awful night, Haesbich had chased him down in the woods. Although his best friend must have also felt a pain so terrible with the news, he still did his best to make sure Kai was alright first. When talking didn't work, he simply remained silent, dutifully running alongside Kai until Kai’s paws ached and his legs could carry him no further.

Hyejin had been especially close with Baekhyun; something akin to friendly rivals. The two of them seemed to be constantly trying to one-up each other in even the most trivial of things like hunting small game as their wolves or completely sabotaging each other during card game nights. Baekhyun had been there like a sturdy anchor for his ex- fiancée when Jongin had left home to chase his modeling dreams. Their friendship never made him jealous. In fact, he was glad Hyejin had a friend that he knew was wise and loyal - someone Jongin considered his own best friend. Baekhyun was truly too good. Jongin was so blessed to have him (and Ten) in his life. Despite that fact, he didn't let either of his friends inside the turmoil raging within his body like an unforgiving storm. 

Waves of misery continuously beat at his insides until he could no longer fight them off. He would always eventually succumb, drowning in his guilt and anguish until he could do nothing but cry. It was a tiring cycle: fight his mind and lose, mourn, dissociate, and repeat. While he was no stranger to grief, this felt different. It was like ripping open scar tissue until the skin was raw and tender; like reliving the traumas of his past all over again.

He was on his side, his mind numb when he caught a hint of something different in the air. His nose twitched, trying to place what that brief smell was before it disappeared. Groggily, his body became more awake; more aware. His ears picked up a quiet disturbance in the house, a small scuffle from a different floor. Slowly, Jongin picked his head up, the weight of it feeling too heavy to hold upright.

The soft scuffles soon turned into a sound much more familiar to Jongin: footsteps. There was someone creeping about his home. 

Jongin’s body was tense for a very brief moment before he decided to haul himself up onto his hands and knees. Laboriously, he crawled towards the door to his bedroom. He couldn't help but feel adrenaline start to kick in. He was worried that this was EXO, coming to pick the last of the pack off one by one. If it was, Jongin wasn't going down without a fight. He would take down as many of them as he could before dying.

Quietly, he waited by his bedroom door, ready to shift at a moment's notice. He could feel his heart thump against his chest, ready for attack on his hands and knees. Noiselessly, he raised his nose, sniffing at the air. While he now knew the enemy pack had the fangs to keep their scent masked, it was habit by now to still gain what information he could from his environment. There was a scent in the air, it's perfume growing stronger:

_ Sandalwood and orange blossoms. _

_ Taemin. _

Jongin swallowed at the realization, his heart sinking down low before thumping hard for another reason completely. He didn't want to see Taemin. He didn't want to see  _ anyone.  _ He wasn't ready to deal with the hand he currently held. It was all so tiring and such a mess. He was the alpha yet he was falling apart again.

He was broken from his reverie when there was a gentle rapping of knuckles against his door.

"Jongin?" Taemin's voice quietly called out. Hearing Taemin’s voice made him audibly swallow, but otherwise he remained silent. "Jongin, it's Taemin. Baekhyun gave me his key. Open up?"

_ Of course  _ Baekhyun had given Taemin his spare key. His best friend was infamous for his meddling in other people's affairs. By this point in time, Jongin really shouldn't be surprised. Still, he didn't want to open the door.

"Jongin?" Taemin asked again.

"Go away," Jongin responded. His voice sounded gravelly, rough from disuse aside from crying in his weakest moments. "Go away, Taemin. I don't want to talk." He actively made sure his voice was gentler, but it still sounded tired. He didn't want Taemin to think anything was his fault when it certainly wasn't. Life was just too heavy right now.

"Our friends say you haven't been answering their calls," Taemin continued after a pause. "They're worried.  _ I'm  _ worried."

There was the muffled noise of clothes shuffling before a quiet thump was heard against the door. Jongin could hear as Taemin slowly slid down to the floor, his weight supported against the other side of the wooden door.

"I…" Jongin started, but paused with a quiet sigh. He didn't know what to say at this point. What  _ could _ he say? He didn't want to talk about how when he closed his eyes he saw Hyejin's bloodied body now knowing that EXO had slayed her wolf to steal her fangs. It was horrible.

"Jongin, open up," Taemin repeated his earlier request.  _ "Please?" _

Jongin could feel his eyes water at the emotion in Taemin's words. Even when he had stumbled so hard and done Taemin wrong, the other man was there for him. He wasn't sure he deserved the concern. He definitely didn't want to be the cause of the concern.

"I can't," Jongin sighed, feeling hot shame coil itself ugly in his belly when he felt the tears stinging his eyes finally fall. They trailed down his cheeks, gathering at his chin until they became too heavy and fell to the floor with a quiet  _ plop. _

"Jongin," Taemin's voice was quiet, but firm. "You told me you wanted me by your side. I'm here if you would just let me help." Jongin struggled to keep quiet, struggling to breathe through his sobs to keep them muted from Taemin's human ears. His head hurt from the effort while his fingers uselessly pawed at the floorboards.

"Please,  _ open up for me?" _

There was more than one request in Taemin's words. Open up the door, yes. But Taemin was also asking for him to open up himself. That was asking quite a lot. Jongin didn't like to let others see his weak moments and especially not Taemin. He was head alpha; he was expected to stay strong and handle things. That was what he was taught; what he observed and yet…

His friends still stubbornly offered their help. They offered to listen or talk or simply comfort in whatever ways they could. Even Taemin - a new wolf - was offering his help. And something inside Jongin broke; a metaphorical wall crumbled down to a dusty pile of rubble, his defenses powerless.

Shakily, he rose to his knees, hand trembling as it reached towards the doorknob. Ever so slowly, Jongin twisted it in his hands, gently pulling the door open.

Taemin startled when he felt the door give beneath his back, quickly turning to face Jongin. Jongin watched as Taemin took in his appearance. There was thankfully no pity, just a quiet acceptance.

"Hi," Taemin breathed out.

Jongin's eyes squinted as more tears welled up before he unceremoniously flung himself against Taemin. The other man was there to catch him, holding him tight against his chest as they sat in a pile of limbs on the floor.

His sobs were ugly and he was silently hating himself for most likely dirtying the soft sweater Taemin was wearing. Despite that fact, gentle hands were at his back, soothingly running up and down his heaving frame. Taemin's touch was warm and comforting and his unique smell that Jongin had grown so fond of enveloped him.

"It's okay, Jongin," Taemin assured him. "Let it out. It's okay; I'm here."

With that gentle permission in the air, Jongin finally allowed himself to let everything out. He cried for his parents who were slaughtered; he cried for Hyejin who had fallen next; he cried for his friends who had been robbed of their parents; he cried for the promising futures that were ripped out of their grasps; he cried for his past self - a boy so resolutely stubborn and hard.

When his sobs winded down, nothing but sputtering coughs and sniffles, Taemin ran his hands through his hair. His touch sent pleasant tingles against his scalp.

"I can't imagine what you must be feeling," Taemin quietly spoke. "But I'm sorry you have to experience this hurt at all. But you're not alone, Jongin. The pack is here for you.  _ I'm  _ here for you."

His sincere words had Jongin letting out a tiny, wounded hiccup before he pulled himself back from Taemin's hold. He wiped at his wet face before looking up.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," he confessed. "It's just...a lot."

"That's okay," Taemin said with a nod. "How about you just let me take care of you? I'm going to make us tea and I'll figure out... _ something _ to cook from your pantry."

Jongin couldn't help the watery laugh caused by seeing Taemin's face scrunched up as he mentally tried to scrape together some sort of miracle recipe from the scanty supplies Jongin had in his kitchen.

When Jongin’s laughter had faded, they were still seated on the floor. Jongin didn’t know what he had done to deserve someone like Taemin to come and take care of him, but he was thankful. The bitten alpha was one of the few people stubborn enough and brave enough to attempt to deal with Jongin’s moodiness. Taemin’s hands were still placed on Jongin's broad shoulders as they gazed at each other. Jongin watched as Taemin’s eyes briefly flicked down to his lips before quickly darting back up. Slowly, Jongin felt himself leaning in…

“Ah, we should make that tea!” Taemin said, scrambling to get to his feet. He offered a hand out to Jongin who was still on the floor, a disappointed and confused frown on his lips. Still, he grabbed Taemin’s hand in his own, allowing the other man to help him to his feet.

“Right,” he mumbled. “Tea.”

***

By some miracle, Taemin had found enough basic ingredients to make homemade macaroni - the national comfort food. After neglecting some of the most basic necessities of life for the past two days - things like eating - Jongin found he was ravenous. He eagerly scarfed down the bowls Taemin had made them. His macaroni was way better than any Kraft dinner he had bought himself. Taemin chuckled when Jongin voiced that opinion.

The tea Taemin made was nice, too. Jongin was more of a coffee drinker, never really home enough to have the patience to brew tea. Most of the tea boxes he had stored in his pantry were leftovers from when Mark and Lucas lived with him or when Hyejin had moved in. It felt nice to have something light, warm, and fragrant to drink. It helped to settle his mind and body.

“I can clean up if you want to take a shower,” Taemin kindly offered after the macaroni and tea were finished.

“No, it’s okay,” Jongin said. “You cooked and everything.” He paused, a small grimace coming to his face. “Unless you’re saying that I stink…”

“No, no,” Taemin laughed. “You already know I like your smell.” His smile faded as he seemed to realize what it was that he had said. Jongin silently preened at the slip-up. For the first time in a long time, he truly felt hopeful. Taemin was comfortable, allowing for loose lips to reveal what Jongin had been trying to steadily work towards. He couldn’t change how he had acted or try to handle their past argument better, but he did have complete control in his future actions. And in his future, he saw himself with Taemin: together. Jongin Kim was never one to run from a challenge - especially one as worthwhile as winning over Taemin Lee.

When Taemin opened his mouth to offer some sort of damage control for his slip-up, Jongin stood. “Ah, I probably should...shower.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you...I mean, would you like to stay?” The question seemed to have caught Taemin off-guard. He took a moment before slowly nodding.

“Sure,” he eventually decided. He sounded unsure.

“Great,” Jongin commented. “I...kinda don’t want to be alone. The house can be pretty dreary when it’s just me and my thoughts.” Taemin took a look around the large kitchen that opened up to the equally large living room.

“I can imagine,” he agreed. “Wash up. I’ll clean up.”

“You really don’t have to - “ Jongin protested.

“I  _ want  _ to,” Taemin cut him off with a stern look. Jongin tried to school the smile that threatened to pull at his lips.

“Okay, Taemin,” he conceded. “I won’t be long. Maybe we can watch something together after?”

Taemin hummed at the idea before standing, making his way to collect the dishes on the table. “I don’t see why not,” he easily agreed. Although Taemin’s attention was focused on the two cups and bowls held in his hands, Jongin allowed a small smile to lift the corners of his lips.

Slowly, he made his way up the staircases until he reached the top floor where his bedroom was located. When he opened the bedroom door he quietly observed the way the windows offered no light with the night sky on full display. The fire in the fireplace had been thoughtfully extinguished before he and Taemin headed downstairs earlier. Jongin flicked up the lightswitch near the bedroom door, the bedroom now swathed in dim, warm light. 

He wasted no time as he headed towards the master bathroom, a room constructed from glass walls. He turned the faucet of the shower on before venturing out of his room to rummage in his drawers for something clean and soft to lounge in. 

_ ‘It’s just television,’  _ Jongin reminded himself as his fingers closed around a pair of navy, silk pajama bottoms and a white, cotton tee.  _ ‘You are just going to watch television with Taemin. Nothing else.’  _

Realistically, he wasn’t sure he had it in him to do much more. While he had the company of Taemin to rouse him to join the word of the living again, Jongin was still bogged down with the weight of the news that had been revealed to him. He could act like a normal human; he could clean himself and craft a neutral mask onto his face, but the truth still deeply unsettled him. It dug beneath his skin, making him itchy and uncomfortable with stress even as he scrubbed his skin red and raw underneath the steamy spray of the showerhead. Nothing could wash away the blood of his family that had been spilled over the last few years.

After showering and dressing himself, Jongin used his hand to wipe away the thick steam that had gathered on the large mirror hanging above the bathroom sink. The tell-tale bags of his exhaustion were prominent in a way that Jongin knew his make-up artists at the news station would have fretted over. He wasn’t sure there was enough concealer or setting powder in the world that could mask the utter exhaustion the last two days had slammed him with.

Jongin quickly swished some mouthwash around his mouth for Taemin’s sake. Staleness and macaroni probably didn’t smell too great. He toweled his hair off before stepping out of the bathroom, listening in the quietness for any signs of Taemin downstairs. He could still hear the other man down in his kitchen, the clink of dishes catching his ear.

Shuffling over to his bed, Jongin retrieved his charging phone from the nightstand. He typed out a quick message to Taemin while he knee-walked his way across the wide expanse of his bed. After he dropped his phone, he ungracefully fell onto his back with a huff. His hands skirted across his comforter, looking for the remote to the television he rarely used. The television sat upon the fireplace, a flatscreen that had been here before he had claimed the large room for himself.

The material of his comforter was soft and plush beneath his fingers, something he had chosen. The last time Taemin had been in this bed with him things were very different. They had no knowledge of the argument and trials that would soon come into their lives as their bodies became acquainted with one another in the most intimate of senses. There was no sense of impending doom as their bodies joined over and over, Jongin caging Taemin in beneath his body, sucking hickies against his neck while his hips repeatedly worked to knock them both over the edge.

When the sound of soft footsteps were padding up the stairs, Jongin shook his head, abandoning thoughts of the beginnings of the relationship he had with the other man. Cautiously, Taemin peeked into the bedroom, eyes first flitting to the bathroom before surveying the room. Jongin watched with mild amusement, offering a small smile when their eyes finally met.

“All good?” Taemin asked, slowly slipping into the room. Jongin could tell by his posture that he was nervous. Why? Just today he had cradled Jongin in his arms while he cried. If anyone had any reason to feel nervous, it was himself. Taemin did nothing wrong.

“Yeah,” Jongin agreed, turning the television on with the press of a button. He eyed the way Taemin swallowed, looking at the bed. There was more than enough room for two people. He could probably fit half the pack comfortably in the remaining space. “There’s the armchair if the bed is too…”

“Oh, no,” Taemin replied, clearing his throat. “It’s fine. This is fine.” As if trying to prove his point, he crawled up onto the bed, scooting close to Jongin before attempting to make himself comfortable. Whether he was trying to prove the truth in his words to Jongin or himself was still a mystery.

“Do you have any preference of what we watch?” Jongin asked, slouched a little deeper against the soft pillows near the headboard.

“Maybe...something light-hearted?” Taemin suggested. Out of his peripherals, Jongin didn’t miss the way Taemin’s head turned in his direction.

“Probably a smart choice,” he agreed, flicking through channels until he landed upon Food Network, some sort of baking competition going on. While Jongin had barely any useful skills in the kitchen, he was amazed at people who could cook or bake. It was just so...intricate. It wasn’t until the teams were assembling an enormous giraffe sculpted from rice krispies that Jongin spoke up.

“Have you ever baked anything like that?” He asked, pressing his cheek against the side of his pillow as he looked at Taemin.

“Definitely not,” Taemin answered with a small chuckle. “Just normal foods. No jungle themed cake sculptures.”

“Mm, you make good pies though,” Jongin murmured. He lazily smiled when he saw the very light flush crawling up Taemin’s neck, towards his face.

“Ah, I’m glad you enjoyed them,” Taemin stated. “I had to learn how to cook for Taeyong and myself. I wasn’t always good.”

“My mom was pretty good at baking,” Jongin recalled, his smile fading. “She used to bake really great cakes. Nothing too fancy; angel cakes, pound cakes, tiramisu…”

“Tiramisu is sort of fancy,” Taemin quietly commented. Jongin said nothing in response. 

Sometimes when he passed the bakery of their local supermarket, he would catch a whiff of a fresh strawberry whipped cream cake or a rich chocolate cake and his heart would hurt with the reminder of his mother. He could remember the way she’d happily hum as she baked and the way she would swat at Jongin if he attempted to swipe his finger through the raw batter or her bowl of homemade whipped cream.

"I miss her," he eventually croaked, his voice barely a whisper. 

Trying to make himself small, he burrowed further into the wall of soft, downy pillows. Jongin so wished he could just hide away, bury himself in the pillowy pile of comfort and never have to face another awful day. He didn't know if he had any more tears left in him to cry, his reserves dried up from their humiliating use the past two days.

Instead of a stinging behind his eyes, the pain migrated down towards the awful lump in his chest; a constant, bitter reminder that his grieving period wasn't over.

"Hey," Taemin quietly said, a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Jongin, hey."

Jongin screwed his eyes shut, refusing to open them, refusing to move. He was overwhelmed. His head ached, his  _ heart  _ ached - when would it stop? When would he finally be free?

Somewhere above him he heard Taemin let out a quiet sigh. It didn't sound irritated or mean, more sympathetic than anything else. Jongin let out a startled yelp when he felt himself being tugged, arms wrapping around him.

"I'm sorry," Taemin whispered, close to his ear. Jongin didn't know what to say, eyelids relaxing until he could open them, his vision full of the soft grey of Taemin's shirt. "I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this."

It wasn't what Jongin was used to hearing. He was used to pity or an uncomfortable condolence. Taemin expressed neither. He came from a place of empathy, someone who understood loss and grief and heartache. Someone who probably  _ still  _ dealt with the ghost of his past from time to time, but Taemin was brave - he always managed to come out stronger.

Jongin let out a shaky sigh of his own, eyes slipping shut again as he tried to even his breathing. On each slow inhale he was met with sandalwood and orange blossoms, a scent that made him feel like everything was going to be okay. The world was burning and collapsing around him, but he would survive.

Listening to Taemin's steady heartbeat and indulging in the comfort and security of arms around him, Jongin's head became fuzzy. The combination of the lull of the television and the comfort of Taemin had his eyes feeling heavy, sleep just ready to claim him.

"Thank you, Taem," Jongin managed to whisper, voice heavy with exhaustion. "Love you," he mumbled, words uninhibited by his sleepiness as they freely tumbled past his lips.

He wasn't able to stay awake long enough to hear if Taemin replied. There was the sensation of lips against the top of his head before he sunk deep down into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)/[spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Q0K2rvdAjY7B0NroEnrTO?si=yVjT6lcJR-SjIC7iJ8hX-g)


	18. Come Get Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others otherwise it was never going to get posted. A lot happens and it happens quite quickly. I hope you guys will still enjoy, regardless. Let me just remind one more time: I only do happy endings. I have the happy ending tag for a reason - just be patient. It has to get bad before it gets good.
> 
> Chapter title from SuperM's song "Step Up":
> 
> "That's enough for sending signals. Come get me." - Taeyong and Ten
> 
> Thank you to all of you that have shown so much love and support for this story. I didn't think it would get the attention it has and I am forever grateful for it. My twitter and curious cat are always open for any of you who want to interact. I'm shy and awkward, but I promise I'm nice :) I also have a spotify playlist for this fic if that's something you are interested in. See you in the next update.
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)/[spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Q0K2rvdAjY7B0NroEnrTO?si=yVjT6lcJR-SjIC7iJ8hX-g)

Taemin gazed into the small teacup in front of him. The liquid was a deep pinkish brown, the dark crumbles of the loose tea that had escaped the infuser sitting at the bottom of the ceramic.

“He said ‘love you’,” he mumbled. “What does that mean?”

It had only been three days since he had visited Jongin at the Kim Manor. The pack had been worried about him - and reasonably so. Jongin was a wreck when Taemin finally got the alpha to open up his bedroom door. The way Jongin gave in - the way he was so desperately vulnerable - made something inside Taemin completely shift. It was almost like someone else took over his body. Any sense of wariness or caution was swept to the side with this overwhelming need to care for and protect his wounded alpha.

While Taemin was no stranger to playing parent - he had done so for practically Taeyong's entire life - this was somehow different. This wasn't being a surrogate mother or father, this was a need to _love_ and _nurture_ someone. It wasn't because of familial obligation or guilt, it was purely because Taemin _wanted_ to. He had never seen Jongin so openly upset. He had never seen Jongin _cry._

"I mean, he said 'the l word'," Lucas said, using his index and middle fingers to create air quotes. "What do you think that means?"

Mark frowned up at Lucas from where he sat next to the alpha.

"I say 'I love you' to you all the time," he pointed out. "And, no offense, but I'm not attracted to you like that."

Lucas seemed to take his words as a challenge, momentarily forgetting Taemin was across from them as he swiped at Mark's lower lip with his thumb.

"I don't know," he murmured, eyes glinting with mischief as the beta uncomfortably squirmed. "You seemed to really enjoy kissing me."

Taemin's eyes widened at the reveal, his fingers suddenly gripping the handle of the teacup so hard he was surprised it didn't crack. Lucas...and _Mark?!_ When did that develop?

"Ack!" Mark complained, pushing at Lucas's arm. "We kiss one time and suddenly you think I'm in love with you."

"I'm a catch," Lucas simpered, popping a cheese curd into his mouth. "Just ask Ten." His gaze was suddenly across the diner, expression softening in a way that was reminding Taemin of why he was here in the first place: Jongin.

"As enlightening as the past four minutes have been," Taemin stated, snapping his fingers in front of Lucas's face to get his attention. "It's not telling me much here. You guys have known him your whole lives - help me decode him."

"Well," Mark began. "What do you _want_ it to mean?"

His question caught Taemin off-guard. So far, his frazzled mind had solely focused on figuring out what had been going on inside Jongin's head. Not once did Taemin stop to really ask himself what it was _he_ wanted. Come to think of it, he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted.

"I guess…" Taemin paused, eyes trained on the intricate orchids painted on his petite teacup. "I guess I just want to feel important to Jongin. I mean, I want to feel important to the pack in general, but with Jongin and I there was always something there. When he would give me little glimpses into his life it felt special - _I_ felt special. But there was always a limit. Those walls would come up between us like he didn't want me to get too close."

At the end of his words, he unhappily sagged against the back of the booth. When those cold walls came up, it made him feel like he wasn't worthy of Jongin's trust; like he was somehow not good enough in the alpha’s eyes. Their night at the Kim Manor changed all of that. Jongin allowed Taemin in to see the darker side of him: the boy who was hurt time and time again and never quite healed.

"I don't know if I'm making any sense," Taemin sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"No, it makes sense," Mark assured him. "Jongin and I aren't the closest in the pack, but I did live with him for quite a while. He shut Lucas and I out, too, after his parents passed. It took us a long time to get him to even eat a meal with us."

Taemin tried to picture it. He thought back to how Jongin had imprisoned himself in his own home, not answering anyone's calls. Jongin didn't even want to let Taemin in, at first. If he hadn’t been so persistent and stubborn and _worried,_ he probably would have given up. 

"He's not really...the most open of people," Mark continued. "He never wants any of us to feel like he's weighing us down with his own issues. So, he hides it."

“Poorly,” Lucas added.

"That has to be tiring," Taemin thoughtfully mumbled. "Carrying the weight of the world all the time."

It wasn't much different from how he treated his own relationship with Taeyong. When money was tight or he had to adjust to another career change, he never let Taeyong see him suffer. He loved Taeyong and felt a strong sense of responsibility over him. It must have been similar for Jongin, maybe even more so being raised to be the head alpha. The more Taemin learned about him, the more he realized how alike he and Jongin actually were.

"I've never seen him act the way he does around you," Lucas softly mentioned. He tilted his head to one side, as if trying to dissect Taemin; stare into his soul and figure out what made him so different. Truth be told, Taemin had no idea what it was either. "You make him nervous. It's like he's extra careful when anything concerns you."

"That doesn't sound like a good thing," Taemin frowned.

"No, I think it is," Lucas disagreed. "He cares about your opinions and your feelings whether he actively realizes it or not. I really can't tell you what Jongin's true feelings are, but I know he cares about you a lot."

Fingers moving to gently cradle his teacup, Taemin softly rapped his nails against the side of the ceramic. He cared about Jongin, too. He meant it when he said he forgave him and he meant it when he said he would do his best to help lead at Jongin's side through this whole EXO mess.

"I think I should talk to him," he quietly admitted, looking up at the faces of his friends. "A lot of our issues stemmed from not communicating well. Or at all. So...maybe we should give that a shot. Especially now that everything's out in the open."

"I think that's a good idea," Mark agreed with a smile. "I'm sure if Taeyong wasn't busy waiting tables, he would agree."

Taemin's eyes wandered around the diner until he caught sight of a familiar mop of fluffy, platinum hair. Taeyong was laughing at something a customer said, notepad and pen in his hands. He looked so at ease. It made Taemin smile.

"Yeah, I don't doubt it," he hummed in agreement. His eyes were back on his pack mates. "Now that we've settled that issue, tell me more about this kiss between you two."

Mark let out a loud groan, head dramatically slamming down on the table. Lucas only laughed in response, holding onto his sides with his large hands as his chest shook.

***

When he woke up in the morning, Taeyong had a feeling it was going to be a good day.

After knocking out two of his early morning finals, he had nothing left to do but indulge in the rare luxury of free time. There was no better way to pass said time than with his two best friends doing what they did best: video games.

Mark and Lucas had been adamant about finding _some_ game they could beat him at, but Taeyong always won. He had grown up in a small apartment with Taemin and not much to keep him occupied aside from an old Nintendo64. The games his best friends had chosen were all ones he had poured countless hours into - it was all muscle memory by now. Still, his best friends were competitive and stubborn.

He wondered briefly if either of them had been an omega, would it have changed things? Ten, his shift manager at the Moonlight Basin, was also an omega and he was by far the most competitive wolf Taeyong knew - so maybe it wouldn't really have mattered much.

Lucas had lugged over his Nintendo Switch from the apartment he and Mark shared, hoping it would finally be Taeyong's downfall. His thought process was, if retro games were useless, then modern games were surely the way to go.

Biting his lip, Taeyong did his best not to laugh when he won another round of _Super Smash Bros. Ultimate_ ("Beginner's luck," Lucas had sourly claimed after Taeyong won the first round). His two best friends simply stared at the screen, totally baffled.

"I've been playing this game since its release," Mark mumbled, hands limply holding the controller in his lap. "I've sunk _hours_ into this game. _How?!"_

Wiggling his toes, Taeyong shrugged, a happy smile on his lips.

"I suppose I just have a knack for this sort of thing," he cheekily replied.

"New rule," Lucas decided. "Taeyong has to do random character selection from now on."

"You sure you don't just want a handicap?" Taeyong sweetly asked. 

Both Lucas and Mark slowly turned their heads to look at him from their spots on the floor. Taeyong grinned, teeth on display, unable to hide his obvious glee. This was too fun.

"Are you trying to insult us?" Lucas asked, voice low. "Yongie, I'm _ashamed!"_

"Oh, stop," Taeyong scoffed. "You're not ashamed of anything. I was just offering a solution in case your feelings were hurt."

"My feelings aren't hurt," Lucas was quick to deny. He wrapped an arm around Mark's shoulder, tugging him close. "But Markie is _very_ sensitive."

"Oh, fuck _off,"_ Mark indignantly squawked. Taeyong giggled, shocked toes gently pushing at Mark's shoulder. "No handicaps!"

As they started another round, loudly talking about possible strategies, Taeyong's phone buzzed from its place nestled near his thigh. The noise was muffled by the thick, plush throw he had bundled himself in but the screen flashing caught his attention. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend's name appear, followed by a heart and wolf emoji.

Gently setting his controller down, he picked up his phone, unlocking it with a quick press of his thumb.

_Baek 💚🐺:_

_i'm closing up the office early today. want to do dinner at mine tonight?_

Taeyong squirmed in his seat, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. There was no better feeling than the ones he felt when he was beside Baekhyun. They didn't even have to do much - just enjoy each other's company, talk about their day, cuddle, eat... _other things…_ Really, it didn't matter to Taeyong. It was nice to indulge in the comforts of simply loving and being loved in return. Baekhyun just made him feel so attractive and special. He was truly one of a kind.

_Me:_

_sounds great! do you need me to bring anything? wine? bread? condoms? ;)_

Taeyong gently bit down on his lip, one eyebrow slightly raising after he reread his message. Was he coming on strong? Probably. Did he care? Not really. It wasn't like he was the only one initiating their bedroom (or living room, or shower, or kitchen counter) activities. If anything, Baekhyun was the one whose hands usually wandered first. Not that Taeyong was complaining. Quite the opposite, actually.

_Baek 💚🐺:_

_just bring yourself. that's all i want._

"Can we start playing or do you want to make heart eyes at your phone some more?" Lucas playfully teased, wagging his eyebrows. "Let me guess: Baekhyun?"

"You're one to talk Mr. Mated for Life," Taeyong scoffed, setting his phone down and picking his controller back up.

"And proud of it," Lucas beamed, his attention back on the screen, waiting for Taeyong to select the random character option.

"How are things going with Jungwoo?" Taeyong asked. He silently praised the video game gods when he was blessed with a character with easy enough mechanics.

"Well? Um...fine I guess?" Mark answered. "I mean…"

"What?" Taeyong asked. Mark looked to Lucas, eyes slowly trailing down his neck where the hint of the glassy, white scars of his bite peeked out from above his shirt collar.

"Do you think a wolf and a fae really have a chance at being long-term?" He asked. Immediately Taeyong paused their match. It could wait.

"I don't know much about wolves or fae, but I don't see why not," he answered.

"Jungwoo is two hundred and seventy years old," Mark sighed. "He's going to be alive for roughly three hundred more. He'll outlive me. He will stay young and beautiful and magical while I will one day have wrinkles and have to eat Raisin Bran! And not because it tastes good!"

"You're going to get started on those wrinkles early if you keep stressing out," Lucas warned. Mark let out a sigh.

"I really like Jungwoo but it doesn't seem like our futures are compatible," he mumbled. "I mean, I don't even know if I could give him a bite or if he would even want one knowing that I'll die way before him."

"I don't think Jungwoo cares about all that," Lucas stated. "He looks at you like you're special. Like you're something unique."

"He does?" Mark dubiously asked.

"Oh yeah," Taeyong agreed. "Big time. Look, none of us have a guaranteed future ahead of us - not even Jungwoo. Life, especially ones like ours, is crazy. We never know what might happen, but don't you think it's better to at least try?"

He was speaking from experience. He had seen just how much Taemin and Jongin had struggled to get to a point where they were finally starting to trust each other. If they had just been open from the start, they could have avoided all the time they wasted. Taeyong also spoke from his own experiences with Baekhyun. There was a six year age gap AND an interspecies issue between them, but they still decided to give a relationship a chance. And, it was the best decision Taeyong had ever made (next to sticking by his older brother's side, of course). Baekhyun was the first person Taeyong had ever dared to fall in love with - and it was beautiful.

Mark was one of his best friends and he deserved to feel just how amazing love could be. He was sure Lucas could vouch as he was mated to Ten. Loving someone for so long even though everyone told you it was wrong - yet they made it work in the end. Love was sometimes worth the risk.

"Just do it," Lucas agreed. Mark blinked.

"Do...what, exactly?" He asked.

"I don't know," Lucas shrugged. "Just blow his mind somehow. Do something to show that you want to try to build something together. For real."

Their pep talk seemed to work, Mark's outlook seeming a bit more optimistic as he nodded. Taeyong could see the wheels in his head turning.

"You're right," he decided.

"Of course we are," Taeyong easily agreed. "Now let me kick your asses for a few more rounds. I have my boyfriend to snuggle soon."

"Doesn't Baekhyun work until five thirty?" Mark asked with a small frown.

"Yeah, but he said he's closing up early," Taeyong explained. Mark's eyebrow twitched, frown deepening.

"Oh," he commented. "I wonder why."

"Maybe he had some cancellations?" Lucas suggested. "The weather has been kind of crummy. Especially for going out to get a routine dental check-up."

"Maybe," Taeyong shrugged. "It all works out in my favor either way."

With the more serious aspects of their conversation over, Taeyong hit resume, eyes slightly narrowing as he focused on the television. He was going to continue to bask in his win streak before basking in the undivided attention of his lover later.

Today was _definitely_ a good day.

***

After sufficiently beating his two best friends at nearly every match, they collectively decided to end the massacre. As his prize, Taeyong claimed a ride to Baekhyun’s since Taemin had the car at work. It’s not like friends would have minded even if they had somehow miraculously won. 

"Looks like I beat him home," Taeyong noticed when they reached the street Baekhyun’s house was located on. The driveway was empty and there were no new tire tracks in the snow.

"Do you want us to wait?" Lucas asked from the driver's seat. Taeyong shook his head, moving to undo his seatbelt.

"Nah, I know where the spare key is," he assured him, opening the back door scooting out into the cold. "I'll be okay for a bit."

"You're sure?" Mark asked, rolling down the window of the passenger's seat. Taeyong nodded.

"Positive," he answered with a smile. "It's not the first time I've been to Baek's house on my own."

It was true. He had stayed over quite a few nights by now. Baekhyun almost always had to leave for work early, but he always allowed Taeyong to sleep buried deep beneath his white down comforter on those days. His goodbye kisses were the best, his natural scent calming him down enough to doze back off.

“Okay,” Mark reluctantly decided. “Just text us once Baek gets home, okay?”

“Yes, mom,” Taeyong agreed with a roll of his eyes.

“I resent that,” Mark huffed in embarrassment as he rolled his window up. Taeyong only smiled, waving at his friends before heading to the front door. The spare key to the front door was hidden taped to the small bench on Baekhyun’s front porch. Easily, Taeyong was able to pluck it from its spot. After successfully unlocking and opening the door, Taeyong heard Lucas pull away and head down the street. His friends were protective, but it was sweet.

When Taeyong stepped into the house, he was careful to lock the door behind him. Baekhyun’s house was quiet and all of the lights were turned off. The sun was setting outside, early as always in Anchorage this time of year. The blue of the dusklight creeped in through curtained windows. The low lighting drew long shadows across the floors. If it wouldn't have been Baekhyun’s home - a home Taeyong had started to create his own presence in - the eerie atmosphere might have spooked him out.

Flicking on the hallway light, Taeyong unzipped his coat before shrugging it off. He wondered what Baekhyun and he could cook for dinner tonight. Maybe he could try the Taemin method while he waited for his boyfriend to arrive home: Pinterest. While Taeyong couldn’t really cook, he could _at least_ pull out the ingredients and utensils so Baekhyun could cook.

Taeyong took the time to neatly hang up his coat in the hallway closet before removing his shoes and placing them on the small rack next to the closet. He smiled as he set them on the top rack next to a pair of Baekhyun’s casual sneakers - he liked the way they looked together: like a _real_ couple. It was the small things that made his heart flutter.

Humming quietly to himself, he headed past the clean living room and through the dining room. He flicked lights on as he went, hopefully letting Baekhyun know he had already arrived. The last thing he wanted to do was spook his boyfriend by rummaging around in the dark like some kind of burglar. 

While nothing compared to the ridiculously huge kitchen the Kim Manor provided, Baekhyun still had a nice kitchen set-up for someone who lived alone. The room followed the minimalistic theme of the rest of the house, swathed on hues of whites, grays, and blacks. The appliances were all new and stainless steel while the countertops were a nice black granite atop of white, wooden counters.

Taeyong plopped down onto the wooden flooring before opening one of the low cabinets to search for the basic kitchen supplies almost any meal would require: bowls, pots, and pans. It took some rearranging to find anything of use. He let out a tired huff, stock pot successfully secured in his lap as he sat on the kitchen floor. Why were Baekhyun’s cupboards such a mess? It was like playing Tetris to get anything out. He didn’t want to battle every time he needed a pot or pan. Maybe that was something he could help out with. While not much help with cooking, he could help his boyfriend make better use of his space. Taeyong had a knack for organization.

A loud thump from another room pulled Taeyong from his fantastical planning. He frowned, eyebrows furrowing as he struggled to listen for any other disturbances. Baekhyun’s house was prone to the random creaks or pops, especially with the frequent beatings it took from the harsh winter weather. This didn’t sound like those had, though. It almost sounded like something had fallen over.

Slowly, Taeyong rose from the floor. His heart began to pick up it’s pace before he placed a hand atop his chest. There was no use in getting riled up over a noise. It was probably nothing. Besides, Baekhyun would be home soon enough. Taeyong let out a quiet chuckle before shaking his head. There was nothing to worry about. 

When got to the main hallway, he kept his ear open for any other disturbances, but found none. He made his way to the staircase that led to the upper level. Had it always looked that dark? He could barely make out the landing. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand on the railing before taking the first step.

With each step of his socked feet on the stairs, Taeyong could feel his heart inexplicably pick up its tempo again. There was absolutely no rationality behind it; Baekhyun's house was big and with the way the wind was whipping at the brick and wood, it wasn't unusual to hear bumps and groans and creaks. It was something he thought he had grown used to the more he slept over. Apparently a few more sleepovers were needed.

His fingers curled around the cool wood of the banister, goosebumps rising on his skin at the difference in temperature. He hoped Baekhyun had just left something carelessly on his bed or on the dresser. Maybe he left a window slightly cracked and the wind knocked whatever it was over. That was the most likely scenario. Even as he tried to rationalize the loud thump he had heard, Taeyong's heart was starting to really punch at his ribcage with every step closer to the second floor.

Just as he reached the last step, his pocket vibrated. Taeyong ignored it in favor of looking around the dark top floor, squinting at the walls in search of the light switch. He could barely see anything in the dark. After finding it, it's white coloring slightly standing out, Taeyong hastily flicked it on. The second level was soon bathed in a warm glow, everything looking just as he remembered it. 

The various pictures that were hung up on the upper level hallway walls were right where they had always been. Baekhyun had all sorts of framed photos from his life: his father and him as a child, his graduation from dental school, a group shot with a younger version of Ten, Jongin, and himself - all things that made Taeyong smile. He only knew his boyfriend as he was now: Baekhyun Byun D.D.S. - funny, charming, handsome, and one of two betas of the local wolf pack. He didn't know much about who Baekhyun was before, but he was learning bit by bit the closer they became.

Taeyong's eyes fondly trailed over the clusters of photos, a soft smile curving onto his lips. On the very same wall, Baekhyun had a small, ornate mirror nailed. As Taeyong stared at his own reflection, a quick gleam caught his eye that had him freezing, smile dropping from his face.

Just above his left shoulder, he noticed something. Behind where he stood was the guest room: an extra room Baekhyun used mostly as a study. In his mirror image, Taeyong could see the door to the guest room was slightly ajar. There was nothing but darkness inside, except -

Except a pair of glowing, amber eyes.

Taeyong let out a gasp, whipping around so quickly that his neck twinged in protest. His heart thudded even harder against his ribcage, but he saw nothing behind him. No glowing eyes, no boogeyman hiding in the shadows ready to grab him. Hand placed over his pounding heart, Taeyong swallowed down the sudden burst of fear he had just felt. His mind was playing tricks on him, using his irrational fear of the unknown to create monsters in his mind. He needed to get a grip.

Just then, his thigh buzzed again. And again. His phone was buried deep into one of the front pockets of his jeans, vibrating to signal the arrival of new texts. Hopefully it was Baekhyun, just around the corner. He hated this empty house - any noise was making him skittish. 

Digging down deep into his pocket, Taeyong pulled his phone out, hastily unlocking it. Oh, thank goodness - it _was_ Baekhyun. He allowed an easy smile to curve onto his lips.

_Baek 💚🐺:_

_let’s play a little game_

_we’re great at hide and seek_

_we’ll seek first - whoever wins, lives_

_1, 2, 3 -_

Everything seemed to close in around Taeyong as time seemed to stop. He couldn’t feel his breath, couldn’t feel the phone in his hand, couldn’t feel _anything_ except dread. That message wasn’t from Baekhyun. But who was “we”? Oh, this wasn’t good. This was horrible. How were, _whoever_ they were, able to text him through Baekhyun’s phone?

Unless Baekhyun was -

 _Oh._ Oh no.

“That’s right,” a voice called out from the lower level of the house, past the staircase he had just climbed. The loud volume of it alone startled Taeyong as he jumped, nearly dropping his phone with the action. It’s owner seemed to read Taeyong’s mind as it continued. “It hasn’t been your sick puppy texting you today. Junmyeon here is really handy with hacking. Wasn’t hard at all to get into your _boyfriend’s_ phone.”

The blood pumping through his veins was thunderous as it pounded in Taeyong’s ears. He was still dumbly staring at the small text on his phone, his limbs leaden with shock.

 _‘Run!’_ His instinct yelled at him, telling him he needed to escape - and quick. There wasn’t much of a way out on the second floor. Wherever his captors were, they would catch him if he went for the front door. Doing the next best thing, he darted for Baekhyun’s bedroom on quick, quiet feet. He didn’t pause, hurriedly bolting into the master bedroom. His pulse was wild with adrenaline, his limbs shaking from the sudden rush of fear. 

“Your good friends Junmyeon and Sehun just want to talk,” another voice - presumably Junmyeon - sweetly cooed. “Any friend of Kai’s is a friend of ours, after all.”

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” the other voice - presumably Sehun - loudly teased. He sounded like he was prowling around the second level of Baekhyun’s home now - far too close for comfort.

Panicked eyes darted around the bathroom, looking for _something._ A small, aqua bottle caught his eye: Baekhyun’s cologne. Taeyong always preferred his boyfriend’s natural scent of honey and fresh lavender, but Baekhyun enjoyed masking it with a cleaner smell on occasion.

With trembling fingers, Taeyong frantically grabbed for the small bottle sitting on the counter. It was strong - hopefully strong enough to conceal his own scent. Quickly, he spritzed the cologne against the door. He didn’t stop until he was nearly choking from the strong smell. He clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes watering as he tried not to cough or sputter.

After setting the bottle down, Taeyong backed up to the wall opposite the door. There was a small, frosted window to his left but he was unsure if he had the skill to noiselessly unlatch and push it open. There was also no telling if there was anything he could use to safely crawl down once he was out; two stories was pretty high. Slowly, he sunk down the wall, chest quietly heaving. He was sure he could see the slight bump of his heart erratically pounding against his chest.

“Such a pretty face, baby,” Junmyeon leered. “Too bad it’s going to go to waste now.”

Taeyong pressed a trembling palm against his mouth, struggling to keep his breathing quiet. It was nearly impossible as he shuddered with the silent sobs he held back. This was very likely the end for him. Baekhyun wouldn’t be home for another two hours at least. There was no silver wolf to save him this time.

“Aw, Taeyong,” Sehun cooed. “What’s wrong? Suddenly scared of the big bad wolf? I thought you _really_ liked wolves. Is Baekhyun not satisfying you enough? Bet we could make you scream.”

Even past his palm, Taeyong could still smell Baekhyun’s cologne, heavy and strong in the cloud he had sprayed against the closed door. He was reminded of snuggling close to Baekhyun in bed, deeply inhaling his scent and knowing there was no place he'd rather be. In Baekhyun's arms, he would always be safe. The sensory memory was the last shred of something that kept him from completely losing his mind. Carefully, he attempted to pull his phone from his jeans pocket.

“Did you hear that?”

Taeyong froze, his body feeling hot with fear. His breathing had seized along with his small movements.

“Sounds like the backyard,” Junmyeon mumbled. “Let’s go. Maybe he crawled out from a window.”

There was a shuffle of feet along with low growls before the house fell quiet. Taeyong waited, hearing a door lower in the house slam - likely the back door in the kitchen. With shaking fingers, Taeyong quickled typed out a text to Baekhyun, hoping there was _something_ he could do. For now, he had to do something to avoid the wolves. And quick.

He listened for any signs of life, but there was nothing. If this Sehun and Junmyeon had decided to scope out Baekhyunn’s property, he might have just enough time to sneak out the front door. All he had to do was get out of Baekhyun’s room, sprint down the stairs, run down the hallway and out the front door. Realistically, he could do it. If he did, he would have to do it now. The wolves would undoubtedly be back when they couldn’t catch any trace of his scent near the forest.

Crawling onto his hands and knees, Taeyong scurried towards the bathroom door. He took a deep breath before twisting the knob, hearing the lock pop beneath his fingers before swinging it open. He was anticipating an attack or a yell, but -

_Nothing._

Taeyong let out a shaky, relieved sigh. He silently thanked whatever animal must have been out back that had given him this opening to flee. He stood, legs wobbly and knees knocking, before stepping through the bathroom door and into Baekhyun’s dark bedroom. The door was open just as he had left it. Perfect. He darted to make his grand escape -

"Gotcha!"

Taeyong yelped as strong arms grabbed a hold of him. They snaked around his front, rendering his arms useless. Taeyong's heart pounded against his chest, panicking as a hard chest was firmly pressed against his back.

Before he could yell, a hand clamped over his mouth.

“You're really not as smart as you think, human.”

Amber eyes burned in front of him, a dark figure coming to crouch down to his level. He recognized that voice. It was the same that had taunted him earlier: _Junmyeon._

There was truth to the saying ‘handsome devil’. Even in the dark, Taeyong could see Junmyeon was very handsome. His face was framed by wispy, dark hair and full, dark brows. He even had a nicely sloped nose and an attractive mouth. The only ugly feature on him was the sinister smile curved onto his lips: the smirk of a wolf who had finally caught the sheep.

“I wish I could rip your throat out right here,” another voice hissed from behind him. _Sehun._ His breath was hot against his neck. 

“After what you did to Jongdae - I wish I could be the one to taste your warm blood as payment,” he continued. Taeyong shuddered with a gasp as warm lips pressed against his neck, just the slightest hint of sharp teeth against his skin.

 _“Sehun!”_ Junmyeon scolded, voice full of dark authority. “Enough! You know we can’t touch him. Kyungsoo’s orders.”

Sehun growled, but obeyed. Reluctantly, his lips detached from Taeyong’s neck.

Pulling a thick cloth from his pocket, Junmyeon was soon pressing it against Taeyong’s face, covering his nose and stuffing it in his mouth. Scared tears sprung to Taeyong’s eyes, realizing the bleak situation he was in.

"Lights out," Sehun sneered from behind, his warm breath still so very close to his neck.

"You could've just gone quietly," Junmyeon tutted, his large hand sealed to Taeyong's face like a mask. "But no, you want to fight. Bet you like it - you like being caught like prey, baby?"

Like a rabbit caught in the mouth of a wolf, Taeyong struggled, feet wildly kicking out and wriggling beneath the tight cage of arms around his chest. It was hopeless; two werewolves pinning down a human was an unfair fight. 

Soon, his limbs felt heavy; leaden. Taeyong felt his body start to give way like a ragdoll, his vision beginning to blacken around the edges as his eyelids grew heavy. The lasts words he heard before succumbing to darkness were a taunting:

"Nighty-night, Taeyong."

***

“Thanks, Byulyi,” Baekhyun praised as he plucked his phone from where it rested behind the reception desk.

“It’s no problem,” Byulyi easily responded with one of her usual friendly smiles. 

Taemin would have lent his boss his charging cord, but unfortunately their phones weren’t compatible. Luckily, Byulyi had a similar model. It was rare that Baekhyun wasn’t attached to his phone inside his office, but apparently the cold had zapped some of the battery on his way to the office.

“Got any big plans for the weekend?” Byulyi conversationally asked as she shut down her computer. Taemin was quick to follow suit.

Tonight was thankfully the end of their long workweek. The weather had been awful lately - Taemin was honestly surprised that Baekhyun’s patients even dared to make the dangerous trek out today. It had taken him twice as long to get to the office just because of the snow on the roads. Even with the snowplows out, the snow was relentless. That was something he never had to deal with back in California.

“In this weather?” Taemin incredulously asked, “No way. I plan on making dinner and then going straight to my warm bed.”

“So boring,” Byulyi sighed in mock disappointment.

“What?” Taemin asked, standing and shrugging his coat on from where it hung on the back of his chair. He slung his work bag over his shoulder. “Do you have something more exciting planned?”

Thoughtfully tapping her chin with her index finger, Byulyi turned to look out the large office windows. The heavy snowfall was being carried by the wind in an angry flurry of white that made Taemin tense up in anticipation for the undoubtedly nasty road conditions he would soon be driving through. He hated Alaskan weather.

“Well,” Byulyi eventually sighed. “No. It does look pretty dreadful outside.”

“I suggest a hearty chili,” Taemin helpfully offered as he made his way around the desk. “I’ll text you the reci - ” His words paused when he caught sight of Baekhyun. His boss looked as pale as a ghost as he stared down at his phone. “ - pe.”

The unusual sight had something twisting in Taemin’s gut. Normally Baekhyun was loud and friendly as they closed on Friday nights. This was out of place and he didn’t like it. Cautiously, he made his way to Baekhyun’s side. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked. Slowly, Baekhyun looked up at Taemin. Something about the pure dread in his eyes had goosebumps rising to the skin of Taemin’s arms.

“We need to go,” he quietly stated, voice almost a whisper. “We need to go now.”

“What’s wrong?” Taemin asked.

“Byulyi, I need to get home,” Baekhyun said, ignoring Taemin’s question. “Can you close up shop?” Byulyi looked up from where she was stuffing her supplies into her purse. She blinked owlishly at him, a tiny frown creasing between her brows.

“Sure,” she timidly agreed. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun said, waving her off. “I just...forgot something…” He grabbed Taemin by the elbow, quickly dragging him out of the main door of his office.

“What’s going on?!” Taemin asked, struggling to pull himself out of Baekhyun’s tight grip. It was starting to hurt.

When they were sufficiently far away enough from the office, Baekhyun let go of Taemin’s arm. He shoved his phone in front of Taemin’s face. Taemin took notice of the way his hand trembled before he looked at what was on the screen.

“I don’t understand,” he mumbled as he scanned through the messages of his younger brother and his boss conversing throughout the day. Then, it hit him.

_Yongie:_

_baek, tyhers siomneonein ur house_

_plz help_

_i think they came 4 me_

_i love u_

_“W-what?”_ Taemin gasped in disbelief, quickly looking up to meet Baekhyun’s solemn expression. “Who?! _What is going on?!”_

“I don’t know!” Baekhyun yelled, shoving his phone into one of his coat pockets. “I-I don’t know, but we need to get to my house. _Now!”_

“I’ll meet you,” Taemin called out over his shoulder as he ran across the slick, unplowed parking lot to his car. He didn’t care if he fell - he _needed_ to get into his car. He _needed_ to get to Taeyong. His pulse was thudding in his ears as he started his engine.

There was the screech of tires against snow. Taemin looked up to see Baekhyun race out of the parking lot and onto the main road. Damn the weather. His smaller vehicle wouldn’t be able to match what Baekhyun’s SUV could do in this snow.

 _“Shit!”_ Taemin hissed as he quickly made to follow the same path Baekhyun had driven. Why was Taeyong at Baekhyun’s house so early and who was in the house waiting for him? Logically, he had a guess but the idea was too awful to even fathom.

_EXO._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)/[spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Q0K2rvdAjY7B0NroEnrTO?si=yVjT6lcJR-SjIC7iJ8hX-g)

**Author's Note:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)


End file.
